Persona 3 Remix(es)
by TJMike
Summary: (Traducción autorizada al español de la historia de EternalCombOver.) Minato Arisato nunca ha sido normal. Cuando despierta su poder Persona y se une al SEES, descubre que posee el poder del Comodín, acceso a la Habitación Índigo, y a un segundo dios vigilándolo. Incluye nuevos Vínculos Sociales de otros juegos de la serie SMT. No se requiere conocimiento previo de la historia.
1. Una Llegada Tardía

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo proyecto (Si, ya lo se, aún no termino el libro I de Burning Cold pero ya hablaré de eso al final de este capítulo.) En fin, antes de que se me olvíde, vamos a lo importante.**

 **Este trabajo es una traducción al español (obviamente :)) de la fanfic Persona 3 Remix. El autor de dicha historia ha autorizado este proyecto, así que si gustan criticar lo malo de la traducción o si simplemente prefieren leer la historia en el idioma original siéntanse libres de visitar a mi amigo EternalCombOver (autor de Persona 3 Remix).**

 **Asi que diganme en las reviews o por PM que les parece, si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o queja serán mas que bienvenidas (de preferencia las primeras dos, pero si alguien se queja no pasa nada xD).**

 **Si entre los lectores se encuentra algun maníaco de la gramatica (asi es, 'gramatica' sin acento en la 'w'), favor de contactarme vía PM. para ser constructivos de algún modo. Gracias.**

 **If there are any english readers among the public and you feel like reading some spanish or want to practice the language by comparing this work against the original, you're more than welcome my friend. Don't forget to enjoy the story.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el primero de muchos episodios de... Persona 3 Remix(es)... (Si, así se va a llamar y punto xD)**

* * *

 **1\. Una llegada tardía**

Una mariposa azul revolotea sin parar sobre una pantalla negra, dejando un rastro brillante a su paso. Mientras la mariposa desaparece, unas palabras toman su lugar en la oscuridad.

 _El tiempo nunca espera._

 _Envía a todos por igual al mismo fin._

 _Tú, que deseas salvaguardar el futuro, por muy limitado que sea..._

 _Te será dado un año;_

 _Sigue adelante sin titubear, con tu corazón como guia..._

"Que tontería" un joven de cabello azul murmuró mientras cerraba su teléfono. Estaba sentado en un vagón de tren casi desierto, acompañado sólo por un hombre de negocios medio despierto y una anciana en el mismo estado. "Si tan solo supieran."

Pudo escuchar el sistema de altavoces apagarse, disculpándose sinceramente por la tardanza debido a un desafortunado accidente. A él no le importó. Sólo cayó en la cuenta de que no había descargado un juego nuevo para su celular en mucho tiempo. Rápidamente lo sacó de nuevo de su bolsillo, y lo abrío.

No tenía batería. Recordó que había estado así la última hora.

 _"Diez años sin dormir y nunca he alucinado nada tan loco antes."_ pensó. _"¿Será que tal vez finalmente le esté pasando factura a mi mente?"._

Ignorando el hecho, escuchó que la siguente parada era Iwatodai. Bajo del tren, con su música a todo volumen, y miró rapidamente el reloj en pared de la estacion. Treinta segundos para medianoche. Se quitó sus audífonos y pasó por la puerta de seguridad con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quince segundos para medianoche. Miró a su alrededor para ver como era la estación. No estaba muy llena de gente, ni tampoco había muchas tiendas. Vió sin embargo un puesto que vendía paraguas, y había dejado el suyo en el tren anterior al que lo había dejado hace unos momentos.

Mientras se dirigía al puesto, el reloj llegó a las 12. El tiempo se detuvo; todas las luces se apagaron, las paredes se volvieron de un color verde enfermizo y con sangre saliendo de las grietas y todos excepto él repentinamente se convirtieron en ataúdes. Pisando un charco de sangre, caminó hacia el puesto y tomó dos paraguas y un reloj de aspecto lujoso en exibicion. Guardó uno en su maleta y caminó con el otro.

"No me prestes atencion" se rió mientras caminaba lejos del lugar, colocándose su nuevo accesorio. En lugar de admirar lo bien que lucía en él, sacó un mapa de su bolsillo mientras salía de la estación y se detuvo a examinarlo. Su destino era el Dormitorio Minatodai, y parecía ser una caminata larga.

 _"Realmente no me molesta. Después de todo, la luna luce bien esta noche."_ pensó y comenzo a caminar. Filas de ataúdes llenaban las calles, el agua de los alrededores fue reemplazada con sangre, y alguien había dejado su billetera desatendida en una banca justo a las afueras de la estación. Rápidamente tomó las monedas que contenía y la colocó donde la encontró. Por desgracia, sólo tenia 3000 yenes, pero era mejor que estar quebrado.

Con unos movimientos de parkour sobre algunas barandillas y a través de los callejones, se las arregló para llegar al dormitorio en poco menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, se paralizó en la entrada.

Las luces del interior estaban encendidas.

Se detuvo por un momento, observando los otros edificios de alrededor. Cada uno de ellos tenía una coloracion verde, empapados de sangre y la luna se cernía amenazante en el cielo verde.

 _"Aún no pasa una hora... Nada ha cambiado."_ notó. _"¿Entoces por qué hay luces aqui?"_

Despues de contemplarlo por un momento, decidió entrar al dormitorio, listo para cualquier cosa. Al hacerlo, las luces estaban apagadas. Todo seguía teñido del mismo verde enfermizo.

"Bienvenido." una voz de niño dijo antes de que pudiera averiguar porque había visto luces desde afuera. Volteó al mostrador y vio que parado detrás de este había un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules en lo que parecía ser ropa de prisionero. "Llegas tarde. Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote."

Chasqueó sus dedos y una libreta roja apareció en el escritorio. _"Mierda, ¿sigo alucinando?"_ el joven de cabello azul pensó al observar la escena.

"Ahora, si quieres continuar, firma aquí con tu nombre por favor. Es un contrato. No te preocupes, lo único que dice es que aceptarás toda la respondabilidad por tus actos. Ya sabes, lo usual." el niño dijo.

El joven de cabello azul miró al objeto para firmar. Una pluma de tinta. "Al carajo." pensó antes de tomar la pluma. "Tal vez la alucinación se detenga si le sigo el juego."

Firmó como Minato Arisato, y puso la pluma sobre la libreta. Ambos desaparecieron, junto con el niño. "Nadie puede escapar del tiempo." el niño comenzó mientras reaparecía a la derecha de Minato.

 _"¿Tiempo de nuevo? Mierda, ¿como la primera?"_ Minato pensó mientras escaneaba al chico con sus ojos grises. Si esto era el inicio de una serie de alucinaciones, quizas solo debería gritar que el niño no era real, como le decía su instinto.

"Nos envía a todos al mismo fin. No puedes tapar tus oídos y cubrir tus ojos." dijo. Se detuvo a mirar directamente a los ojos de Minato, quién respondió de igual manera con la mirada mas amenazadora que pudo lograr.

"Y asi comienza." el niño dijo con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

 _"¿Por qué presiento que esto se convertira en un verdadero problema después?"_ pensó mientras recogía su paraguas. Justo cuando dio un paso mas en el interior de dormitorio, escuchó movimiento en las escaleras.

"¡¿Quién esta ahi?!" una voz de una chica gritó. Una muchacha de cabello castaño en un cardigan rosa y una gargantilla se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Cuando vió a Minato, él notó que llevaba un arma enfundada en su pierna. Después de medio segundo de miradas aprehensivas, la chica lentamente fue por su arma. Minato lo tomó como su señal. Duda. Levantó el paraguas y rápidamente se acerco a ella, saltando hacia adelante antes de que pudiera sacarla.

"¡Takeba, espera!" gritó otra voz femenina. Para su sorpresa, la castaña se detuvo y volteó hacia arriba. Él también detuvo el paraguas antes de que pudiera golpear cráneo de la chica con toda su fuerza. Él ya estaba a una distancia cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella apenas había sacado el arma de la funda.

Ambos miraron a tiempo para ver a una pelirroja bajar elegantemente las escaleras. _"Una verdadera aguafiestas"_ pensó. Era prácticamente imposible negar que era hermosa.

Mientras se acercaba, Minato retrocedió un poco y bajo el paraguas lentamente. La electricidad llegó momentos después y el verde enfermizo desapareció. _"Espera... ¿otras personas puedes moverse a esa hora?"_ pensó. Miró a las chicas, y la castaña estaba visiblemente agitada. Parecía que acababa de notar que el pudo haberla noqueado. La pelirroja parecía calmada, pero a la vez estaba en guardia. No pudo no haber visto el asalto del joven hacia la otra chica.

"No pensé que llegarías tan tarde." dijo con una sonrisa que reconoció como una fachada. Después de todo, él había usado una similar en varias ocasiones. "Mi nombre es Mitsuru Kirijo. Soy una de los estudiantes que viven en este dormitorio."

"¿Quién es él?" la castaña preguntó.

"Es un estudiante transferido. Fue una decisión de último minuto el asignarlo aquí. Eventualmente se mudará a un cuarto en el dormitorio de hombres." Mitsuru respondió. Por lo que Minato podía decir, parecía que esa había sido una respuesta preparada.

"... ¿Está bien que se quede aquí?" la castaña preguntó de nuevo.

 _"¿Está bien que lleves un arma contigo?"_ Minato musitó en su mente.

"Supongo que ya veremos..." Mitsuru dijo, mirando a la castaña. Su atención volvió a Minato. "Ella es Yukari Takeba. Ella será una estudiante de primer año esta primavera, como tú."

"Hola..." Yukari dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

"De primer año como yo, ¿eh?" Minato dijo, relajando su postura mientras sonreía. Si Minato sabía algo, era que su sonrisa lucía escalofriante. De hecho, era la principal razón por la que parecía carente de emoción la mayoría del tiempo. Sólo la usaba cuando no podía resistirse a molestar a la gente, como era el caso en esta ocasión. "¿Eso significa que me darán un arma como ella?" dijo, rápidamente mostrando su sonrisa a Yukari.

"¿Qué-?" Yukari se estremeció un poco. "Oh, um, bueno, esto es un hobby... Bueno, no un hobby, pero..."

"Sabes como es hoy en día." Mitsuru dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que se formó de cierta mirada que duró menos de medio segundo. Al parecer también se asustó por el comentario de Minato. "Es para defensa personal. No es real, desde luego."

 _"Supongo que eso explica la duda inicial de Yukari. No puede ser tan lista si no se da cuenta de que el propósito de tener un arma falsa para defenderse es hacer alarde del objeto como si estuvieras listo para dejar a un niño sin padre."_ Minato pensó. Dejó de sonreir, regresando a su expresión carente de emoción. Mitsuru lo observó una vez mas. Los cambios repentinos en su expresion facial siempre hacían a los demas cautelosos de Minato, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

"Se hace tarde, así que deberias descansar." Mitsuru dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

 _"Puede que ella sea mejor que yo controlando sus expresiones. Después de todo, yo soy inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ella realmente puede fingir emociones."_ Minato pensó cuando dijo aquello.

"Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo. Tus cosas ya deberían estar ahi." Mitsuru continuó.

"Oh, te mostraré el camino. Sígueme." Yukari dijo. Minato le dió una pequeña reverencia a Mitsuru y murmuró una disculpa por la confusión para sorpresa de la chica, y procedio a seguir a Yukari.

 _"Preferiría no hacer enojar a la pelirroja. Probablemente tenga conexiones, con ese tacto."_ Minato pensó al acercarse a su habitación.

"Aqui es... Fácil de recordar, ¿eh?... Ya que está al final del pasillo. Oh si, asegurate de no perder tu llave, o nunca dejarán de recordártelo... Entonces, ¿alguna pregunta?" Yukari dijo. Minato se detuvo por un momento, y decidió verificar algo importante.

"¿Aquí también vive un niño de ojos azules?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Qué niño?¿De qué hablas?... Vamos, no es gracioso" Yukari contestó.

 _"Alucinaciones entonces."_ Minato pensó.

"Um... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Yukari comenzó. "En tu camino desde la estación, ¿todo estuvo bien?"

 _"Tal vez deba decirle sobre las filas y filas de ataúdes y la sangre en las paredes. Eso sería divertido"_ Minato pensó. _"Pero creo que ya la asusté suficiente por una noche. Un poco más, y estoy seguro que me resentirá."_

"De hecho, algo MUY extraño paso mientras venia acá." Minato dijo, su peculiar sonrisa formandose en su cara. Yukari casi se estremeció. "Encontré tres mil yenes en una banca. Ni un alma a la vista." terminó, arrojando una moneda desde su bolsillo y atrapándola de nuevo.

Yukari bien podría haber suspirado. El alivio en su cara se reflejó en una sonrisa brillante, y Minato de hecho pensó que no era tan mala cuando no lucía aterrorizada.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué suerte tienes!" se rió.

 _"Y esta es una clienta aliviada"_ Minato pensó al ver que ella se calmaba.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya..." Yukari dijo mientras se alejaba. "Tal vez tengas otras preguntas, pero dejemoslas para después, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Buenas noches!"

"Nos vemos" Minato respondió, volviéndose para entrar a su cuarto. Le dio un vistazo. Simple, azul y pequeño, esto sería su habitat nocturno. Su cama estaba perfectamente hecha y su closet estaba en orden. Solo tenía tres cajas por desempacar en el piso, las cuales revisó rápidamente. Como era de esperarse, encontró el cargador para su teléfono, y lo puso a cargar. El celular estaba realmente muerto. Mientras se cargaba, comenzó a acomodar su habitación.

Al desempacar la caja mas larga reveló una mesa 'hágalo usted mismo', junto a dos sillas. Movió el escritorio contra la pared y lo colocó al lado de su ventana, permitiendo suficiente espacio para caminar libremente. Las otras dos contenían principalmente material escolar, incluyendo sus libros, al igual que varias pertenecias personales, como su laptop, horno microondas, mini refrigerador, y su más preciada posesión; una tetera de hierro, la cual estaba hecha a la antigua, junto a un pequeño fogón y dos tasas.

Para cuando terminó con los arreglos de su habitación, había suficiente espacio para caminar a cualquier punto dentro del lugar. Satisfecho con el resultado, miró al reloj de la pared. Eran las 3:45 a.m. Aún tenia otras tres horas libres antes de tener que prepararse para la escuela, asi que decidió que haría una buena primera impresión para sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, ncesitaba suministros, así que dejó el dormitorio de la manera mas rápida posible.

Por la ventana.

* * *

 **Ahora que disfrutaron del primer episodio de Persona 3 Remix(es), aclararé algunas cosas.**

 **Primero que nada, Burning Cold estará en espera y probablemente la reescriba en el futuro. Esto es principalmente para tener un poco mas de experiencia escribiendo. Como sabrán si leen mi perfil, soy mexicano y por lo tanto mi idioma nativo es el español, entonces es un poco más complicado intentar escribir una historia en inglés y mas aún si es la primer historia que hago. (Antes de que lo digan, ya sé que fue mi decisión hacerla en inglés. Sabía que iba a estar difícil, pero ahi va el TJ a querer darle al inglés.) Creo que el principal problema fue que lo capitulos los hacia conforme publicaba el anterior, por eso la tardanza entre uno y otro.**

 **En fin, esta historia sera mi proyecto principal e intentare publicar dos episodios semanales. No estoy seguro de darle un horario establecido, pero pueden esperar al menos un episodio cada semana.**

 **Esto sera todo por hoy. Tengan buenos dias, tardes o noches y los leo en otra ocasion. TJMike fuera.**


	2. Día Uno

**2\. Día Uno**

Minato miró su reloj, la música sonando en sus oidos. Eran las 6:30 a.m. y casi había acabado el desayuno. No estaba seguro de cuántos estudiantes vivían en el dormitorio, pero gastó los tres mil yenes (además de otros seis de su reserva personal que encontró la noche anterior) para preparar un gran desayuno, con seis platos listos en la mesa. Había terminado los huevos revueltos, pancakes, tocino, y ahora solo esperaba a que las salchichas hirvieran. La mesa estaba lista, y el aroma del desayuno comenzaba a llenar el aire.

Los primeros en llegar a saludarlo a las 6:45 fueron Mitsuru y otro estudiante que no había visto antes. Tenía cabello plateado, con ojos café claro. Ambos ya portaban el uniforme, al igual que Minato, aunque él llevaba un delantal blanco encima. El joven sólo llevaba un suéter rojo sobre una camiseta blanca, lo cual sorprendió a Minato. Estaba seguro de que ese no era el uniforme escolar.

"¡Buenos dias, Kirijo-senpai!" dijo con una sonrisa y un saludo. Inmediatamente recordó que su sonrisa era aterradora, y rápidamente volteo su mirada.

"Esta es demasiada comida... ¿hace cuánto estas despierto, Arisato?" Misturu preguntó, sorprendida de ver el comedor usualmente vacío rebosante de comida.

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a comer algo rápido" el muchacho de cabello plateado dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

"Nunca fui a dormir." Minato dijo, terminando con las salchichas y poniéndolas en la mesa, completando la escena.

"Oye, eso no es bueno para ti." el joven dijo antes de que Mitsuru pudiera hablar. Él estaba a punto de tomar algo de comida hasta que Mitsuru lo detuvo.

"Akihiko. Tus modales. Arisato, ¿pretendías que desayunaramos todos juntos, no?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Sí. Pensé que podria hacer algo amable por ustedes ya que no iba a dormir de todos modos." Minato respondió, doblando el delantal y colocándolo de nuevo en un gabinete de la cocina. Volteó en direccion del muchacho llamado Akihiko. "Así que, ¿quién eres?" preguntó.

El joven se levantó y camino hacia él. "Akihiko Snada. Soy estudiante de tercer año, igual que Mitsuru. Un gusto conocerte." Akihiko extendió su mano para un saludo.

"Minato Arisato." contestó. Ambos se saludaron, y Minato notó de que el apretón que dio Akihiko era muy fuerte. El no era de los que daban apretones fuertes, pero de inmediato supo que no sería una buena idea pelear contra Akihiko. "Un placer."

"Arisato, Takeba usualmente no desayuna, pero puedo ir por ella si quieres." Mitsuru dijo mientras los chicos se soltaban.

"Si el olor a comida no te hace venir, nada lo hará." Minato respondió mientras se movía a la cabeza de la mesa. "¿Empezamos?"

Mientras Mitsuru, Akihiko, y Minato se sentaron y tomaban su comida, Minato no pudo evitar notar que Akihiko estaba comiendo casi dos veces más que el. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Misturu habló.

"Arisato, ¿a que te referías con que no ibas a dormir de todos modos?" preguntó.

"Justo eso. Yo no duermo." Minato respondió.

"¿Eres insonme?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Si, se podría decir que si." respondió de nuevo.

"¿Has hablado con alguien sobre eso?" Mitsuru preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con preocupación.

"No tengo que hacerlo. No dormir sólo significa que tengo más tiempo que los demás para hacer lo que quiera." Minato dijo.

"Tal vez. Pero todos necesitan un buen descanso de vez en cuando." Akihiko dijo. La comida siguió. Como era de esperarse, Minato terminó primero. No había tenido una comida apropiada desde hacía unas nueve horas, y estaba hambriento.

"No lo creo." Minato dijo. "Leí un poco sobre lo que la insomnia te hace supuestamente, pero no me siento aletargado o cansado siquiera."

"Los síntomas empeoran con el tiempo Arisato. Ese puede ser el caso por ahora, ¿pero que tal dentro de unas semanas? Es mejor lidiar con el problema antes de que sea serio." Mitsuru dijo, terminando su comida.

"Nada cambiara dentro de unas semanas, senpai." Minato dijo, apoyandose en una posicion mas comoda. "Nada ha cambiado por los últimos diez años."

Tal declaración los detuvo en seco. La máscara de Mitsuru se había roto, y los ojos de Akihiko se agrandaron inmensamente.

"¿Diez años?" Akihiko preguntó, tragando la comida de su boca. Minato asintió. Él y Mitsuru intercambiaron miradas perturbadas.

 _"Mierda, eso fue estúpido."_ Minato penso. _"Debo aligerar el ambiente rápido."_

"Quiero decir, hey, así puedo ejercitarme y estudiar en las noches. Ni siquiera necesito café, pero admito que el té es bueno para la concentración. Aunque claro, el té es bueno para todo." Minato explicó. Tomó un buen sorbo de su taza para demostrarlo. Las expresiones de sus caras se relajaron. _"Otra que estuvo cerca."_

"Ejercicio en la noche, ¿huh? Puedo ver como eso es útil." Akihiko dijo con una sonrisa. "Si te has mantenido asi por diez años, debes estar en forma."

"Puedo hacer parkour, si eso cuenta." Minato contestó. Misturu miró su reloj y suspiro.

"Por desgracia, Arisato, hay un par de cosas en la escuela que requieren que llegue un poco antes. Ya le pedí a Takeba que vay contigo, y no creo que quieras estar ahi tan temprano." ella dijo.

"De hecho, saldré a correr. Ya voy tarde, pero creo que puedo dar un par de vueltas. ¿Quieres venir?" Akihiko ofreció.

"Lo siento Sanada-senpai, pero odiaría dejar a Yukari-san sola. Ella parece de las personas que se asustan en un dormitorio vacío por la mañana." Minato dijo. Una breve risa salió del grupo.

"Como quieras." Akihiko dijo. Él y Mitsuru se despidieron y salieron del dormitorio juntos. Miró su reloj de nuevo. 7:15. Había leído que la ruta a la escuela involvía un viaje en tren, estaba seguro de que si quería tomar uno bueno, necesitaría irse en los proximos 15 minutos.

 _"Bien podría limpiar un poco."_ Minato razonó. Despues de diez minutos lavando platos, caminó a las escaleras para ver a Yukari bajar, en un atuendo muy similar al de la noche anterior. _"La única diferencia notable es la ausencia de su arma."_

"¡Oh, buenos dias! Te levantaste temprano." dijo al acercarse a Minato.

"Acabo de desayunar con Kirijo-senpai y Sanada-senpai." dijo. "Debemos irnos pronto, ¿cierto? Sólo dejame traer mis cosas."

"¿Desayuno con los senpai? ¿Hace cuánto que estas despierto?" Yukari preguntó.

"Nunca fui a dormir."

Minato y Yukari abordaron el tren que debían tomar para ir a la escuela, junto con algunos estudiantes. La mayoría de la caminata pasó con Minato explicándole a Yukari que nunca dormía, consiguiendo una reacción parecida a la de Akihiko. Al llegar al tren, Minato dedició escuchar su música gran parte del trayecto.

"Hey, apuesto que nunca tuviste que usar un tren para llegar a tu anterior escuela, ¿eh?" Yukari preguntó mientras observaban el océano. "Mira, puedes ver la escuela desde la ventana."

Minato volteó para ver una gran isla, cubierta por varios edificios. "¿Cuál es?" preguntó con indiferencia. Yukari se rió.

"¿No lo sabías? ¡Toda la isla es la escuela!"

 _"Diablos."_ Minato pensó mientras ella se reía de su ignorancia. _"Esto puede ser o muy bueno o un completo desastre."_

"La isla no es natural, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó, dándole toda su atención a la escuela.

"Sí, está hecha por el hombre. ¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Está demasiado nivelada."

"¿Qué?"

"La costa. Esta demasiado nivelada." Yukari miró para ver que de hecho las orillas de la isla se veían planas.

"Bueno, solía ser un laboratorio dirigido por el grupo Kirijo, pero lo convirtieron en una escuela después de un accidente hace algunos años." Yukari explicó, intentando sonar inteligente.

"El padre de senpai es el dueño de la escuela, ¿eh?" Minato preguntó. Yukari asintió.

 _"¿Un laboratorio transformado en una escuela después de un accidente? Eso me da muy mala espina."_

Después de ser conducido a la puerta principal, Yukari se detuvo.

"Bien, aqui estamos. Bienvenido a Gekkoukan High School. Espero que te guste." dijo secamente.

 _"Una mejor pregunta es, ¿a TI te gusta?"_ Minato pensó. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara, y Yukari se encogió inmediatamente. Ella se volvió para saludar a algunos amigos, y luego regresó con Minato. La sonrisa disminuyó, y ambos entraron.

"¿Estás bien desde aquí, verdad? Deberías ver a tu maestro primero. La oficina estó justo ahí a la izquierda... Y eso concluye el tour. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya?"

"¿En qué clase estas tú?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Yo? No lo sé... Aún no he revisado las asignaciones de salón." dijo. Yukari se acercó un poco más a Minato.

"Hey," comenzó. "sobre anoche... No le digas a nadie lo que viste, ¿okay?... Nos vemos luego." susurró.

 _"Eso va a causarnos problemas mas adelante, ¿cierto?"_ fue todo lo que Minato pensó al separarse de Yukari. Caminó al tablón de anuncios y buscó su nombre. Estaba asignado a la Clase 2-F, junto a, para bien o para mal, su nueva compañera de cuarto, Yukari. Luego, se dirigió a la oficina de admisiones. Al entrar, inmediatamente notó una maestra que bien podría pasar por una versión mayor de Yukari. Extrañamente, dicha maestra lo notó.

"¿Oh, tú eres el nuevo estudiante?" preguntó. Minato asintió.

"Minato Arisato... 11vo grado, ¿correcto? Wow, has vivido en mucho lugares diferentes... Veamos... en 1999... Eso fue, ¿hace diez años?... Tus padres -" empezó, pero rápidamente se detuvo con una exclamación. Miró a Minato. Lucía carente de emoción como siempre, pero para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a él, parecía estar triste. "Lo siento mucho... He estado tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo de leer esto antes. Soy la Srta. Toriumi y enseño inglés. Bienvenido a nuestra escuela.

"Mucho gusto, Toriumi-sensei." Minato respondió, haciéndo lo posible por formar una sonrisa normal. Terminó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero era mejor que nada.

"¡Wow, cuánto entusiasmo! ¿Ya viste las asignaciones de salón? Estás en la 2-F; esa es mi clase. Pero primero, debemos ir al auditorio. La ceremonia de bienvenida empezará pronto. Sígueme." dijo. Con eso, Minato fue con la Srta. Toriumi al auditorio, y tomó el asiento vacío más cercano que pudo encontrar.

El director caminó al escenario, y comenzó a hablar. Minato se sorprendió ante el hecho de que comenzó a sentir algo parecido a la somnolencia al pasar los minutos, pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo dormir. Mientras esto pasaba, alguien tocó su hombro.

"¿Hmm?" giró en dirección del toque.

"¿Llegaste a la escuela con Yukari esta mañana, verdad? Los vi caminando juntos. Hey, ¿sabes si tiene novio?" el chico detrás de él preguntó.

 _"Oh, vaya. ¿Qué tanto quiero arruinar su reputación?"_ Minato pensó. _"Podría decir que yo soy su novio, pero creo que esta vez me apuntará con un arma real. Supongo que la honestidad es lo mejor en este caso."_

Después de un poco de deliberación, Minato respondió. "No estoy seguro."

"Ya veo. Pensé que podrías saber, pero creo que no... ¿qué tan bien la conoces?" el joven continuó. En este punto, un maestro pasó por ahí y le dio una mirada penetrante, haciéndolo retroceder. La Srta. Toriumi rápidamente intervino.

"¡Silencio! ¡Me van hacer quedar mal!" ella espetó en dirección de Minato.

Después de un discurso aburrido y un día en donde no pasó nada de importancia, Minato estaba a punto de irse cuando vió a un chico caminando hacia él.

"¡Qué hay viejo! ¿Cómo te va?" preguntó. El joven usaba una gorra y una chaqueta abierta sobre una camiseta blanca.

 _"Obviamente me equivoqué al pensar que el uniforme era importante en esta escuela."_ Minato pensó. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Yo? Soy Junpei Iori. Un gusto conocerte. Me transferí aquí cuando estaba en 8vo grado. Sé lo duro que es ser el chico nuevo... Así que pase a saludar... ¿Ves lo amable que soy?" respondió. Giró y miró a Yukari acercarse a ambos. "¡Hey, es Yuka-tan! ¡No pense que quedaramos en la misma clase de nuevo!"

Yukari suspiró. "Sigues con eso, ¿huh? Te lo juro, le hablarías a cualquiera que te escuche. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez estes molestando a alguien?"

"¿Qué?" Junpei preguntó. "Yo solo estaba siendo amable."

"Si tú lo dices..." Yukari dijo. Se volvió a Minato. "Como sea, parece que estamos en el mismo grupo."

"Debe ser el destino." Minato dijo.

"¿Destino? Si claro, heh. Aún asi, estoy un poco sorprendida." Yukari respondió.

"Um, ¿hola? Te olvidas que yo también estoy en esta clase? Por cierto, escuché que ustedes dos vinieron a la escuela juntos. ¿Qué me dicen de eso? ¡Vamos, denme los detalles!" Junpei dijo.

"¡¿D-De qué hablas?! Vivimos en el mismo dormitorio. No esta pasando nada, ¿okay? ¡¿Por qué la gente habla de eso en rimer lugar?! Ya me preocupaste..." Yukari protestó. Rápidamente miró a Minato. "Hey... no le dijiste nada a nadie sobre... ya sabes que, ¿verdad?"

 _"Oh, lo divertido que podría ser esto! Pero no, debo contenerme aqui."_ Minato pensó. "¿Por qué lo haría?" preguntó.

"Bien." Yukari dijo. "En serio... no digas nada sobre anoche, ¿está bien?" Los ojos de Junpei se agrandaron.

 _"Y alla va mi autocontrol."_ Minato pensó. Se colocó un poco mas cerca de Yukari, y se inclinó a susurrarle algo, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que Junpei escuchara. "No lo haré... pero si alguna vez quieres más, sabes donde encontrarme."

Prácticamente la mandíbula de Junpei tocó el piso, y Yukari se sonrojó. Minato retrocedió y mostró su sonrisa, en toda su escalofriante gloria, y continuó con una risa igual de aterradora. Era infantil y a la vez perturbadora, del tipo que provoca piel de gallina.

"Yuka-tan... te gusta... esa clase de..." Junpei dijo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Qué- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¡¿Minato, de qué estas hablando?! ¡Apenas nos conocimos ayer, y nada pasó, y augh! Debo irme. El equipo de arquería me necesita, ¡y preferiría estar alla que aquí! ¡No empieces ningún rumor!" Yukari explotó. She alejó enojada, y Junpei seguía en shock.

"Viejo, ¿en serio?" preguntó a Minato.

"Nah, solo jugaba. Es muy fácil de provocar, sabes."

"¿De verdad? Lo tendré en mente." Junpei dijo bajando la punta de su gorra. "Ah, bueno, no es como que alguien se tome los rumores en serio. Se pone muy paranoica... ¡pero hey! ¡Es tu primer día aquí y la gente ya habla sobre ti! Lo creas o no, ella de hecho es bastante popular. ¡Eres el hombre! ¡Heheh, este será un año divertido, puedo sentirlo!"

Minato y Junpei se separaron en frente de la escuela, no sin antes intercambiar números de teléfono. En el camino de regreso al dormitorio, Minato decidió pasar el resto del día acostumbrándose a las principales zonas de Iwatodai. Primero exploró lo que estaba en boca de todos, el Pawlonia Mall, e inmediatamente se sintio atraído a la tienda Power Records. No se molesto en entrar, pero notó a un chico de cabello azul con un par de audífonos que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo.

También pasó por un callejón en el centro comercial que no tenía salida. Estaba oscuro pero estaba seguro que vió un niño y una mujer, ambos vestidos formalmente de negro, hablando con un individuo más bien alto, vestido de manera similar.

 _"Estoy presenciando un trato de drogas o una reunión de pandillas."_ Minato pensó al pasar de largo. _"No quiero involucrarme con ninguno de los dos."._ Casi pudo jurar que el niño volteó a verlo cuando paso, pero lo ignoró y apresuro el paso. Café Chagall, la Estación de Policia, Club Escapade, Game Panic, Be Blue V... lugares que sintió que debería conocer.

Mas tarde, decidió visitar la Estación Port Island, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de perder su tiempo ahí. Lo mas interesante fue el baño, y puede que el cine. Rodeó el callejon trasero, y observó a los delincuentes locales como esperaba. Con lo que no contaba, sin embargo, fue con un hombre que usaba una capucha gris y shorts negros que simplemente meditaba. Nadie lo molestaba, y por una buena razón. Minato se fue tan pronto como supo que el hombre prácticamente irradiaba un aura de miedo. Todos parecían saber que era mejor no interactuar con el, al igual que Minato.

Al ponerse el sol, Minato ubicó varios locales en la estación Iwatodai, sin encontrar un buen lugar para comer. Finalmente, visitó el Santuario Naganaki. y probó su suerte con la caja de fortunas. Recibió una bendición de 'Gran Fortuna' y, para su sorpresa, encontró un billete de 10,000 yenes en el suelo del santuario. Lo recogió y rápidamente regresó al dormitorio al caer la noche.

"Bienvenido." Mitsuru dijo cuando Minato entró. El asintió y procedió a revisar la hoja de registro en la recepción. Aparentemente, él era el único que firmaba. "¿Puedo preguntar que te mantuvo afuera tan tarde?"

"Estaba explorando la ciudad, senpai." Minato dijo cuando terminó de firmar. "¿Ya cenaste? Estaba pensando en hacer algo."

"Por desgracia, ya lo hice. En otra ocasión, tal vez." Mitsuru dijo mientras regresaba a su libro. Minato empezó a preparar curry y arroz, cuando Akihiko entró al edificio. Aparentmente, había compensado sus vueltas matutinas.

"¡Minato! ¿Cocinando de nuevo?" Akihiko pregunto.

"¿Tienes hambre, Sanada-senpai?" Minato preguntó. "Casi está listo." Una vez que ambos comenzaron a comer, Minato se sorprendió al ver que Akihiko comenzaba a añadirle proteína a su plato. A pesar de sus múltiples protestas sobre tal adición arruinando el sabor de la comida, Akihiko insistió y colocó todo un sobre.

"Cada quien a lo suyo." Minato suspiró cuando se rindió en tratar de salvar la cena de Akihiko. Pudo escuchar a Mitsuru reir desde la sala. Mientras comían, mantenían pequeñas conversaciones, principalmente sobre comida. Aunque entendía lo básico, Akihiko tenía problemas con el concepto de sazonar la comida dependiendo del platillo, para disgusto de Minato.

Se disculpó para tomar un baño y estudiar. Alrededor de las 11:30, vió a Akihiko dejar el dormitorio. No se molestó en preguntar; él mismo planeaba dejar el dormitorio también. Sin embargo, a las 11:50, se detuvo, y comenzó a preparar un poco de té.

 _"La luna esta llegando a su máxima belleza."_ Minato pensó mientras servía su té. Preparo su pequeña mesa, y esperó. Entonces, a media noche, el mundo cambió a ese tono verde enfermizo. El bebió su té calmadamente, disfrutando unos minutos de paz.

Y luego, saltó desde la ventana.


	3. Dos Habitaciones

**3\. Dos Habitaciones**

Después de una noche recorriendo en las calles, cuando el mundo era verde y hermoso, Minato, un poco más rico y ya sin necesidad de un nuevo cargador para su telefono (el anterior se dañó al salir, por desgracia), se ejercitó en el lobby del segundo piso el resto de la noche.

Esa mañana, recalentó las abundantes sobras del día anterior y desayunó con sus dos senpai de nuevo. Nada interesante pasó durante la comida, con Minato declinando una vez más la invitación de Akihiko de unirse a su carrera matutina con base en que se había estado ejercitando en la noche.

"Kirijo-senpai." Minato habló mientras buscaban lugar en el tren. "¿Es cierto que tu familia es dueña de Gekkoukan?"

"Si." Mitsuru respondio rápidamente. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad." Minato respondió. Un largo silencio siguió conforme el tren se acercaba a la escuela. Mientras pensaba en que decir a continuación, Mitsuru rompió el silencio sorpresivamente.

"¿Cómo han estado tus clases, Arisato? Entiendo que entrar a la escuela inmediatamente después de haberte mudado puede ser estresante, así que si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre eso, siéntete libre de hacerlo conmigo." dijo.

"Eso no será un problema, senpai. De todos modos estoy acostumbrado a mudarme, y casi soy el primero de mi clase."

"¿En serio? Espero ver eso." Mitsuru dijo con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, senpai. Lo tengo bajo control." El tren llegó, y ambos mantuvieron su charla al entrar a la escuela. Minato escuchó un rumor acerca de una chica lloriqueando en una esquina, pero rápidamente se volvieron prácticamente quejas una vez que las personas comenzaron a verlo a él y a Mitsuru.

"¡¿Primero Yukari-san, y ahora Misturu-sama?!" oyó a un par de personas exclamar, clavándole dagas con los ojos.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿El nuevo no estaba contento con irse con la más guapa de su grado?! ¡¿Cree que tiene que apuntar aún más alto o qué?!" fue uno de los comentarios mas ruidosos. Para cuando llegaron al edificio principal, tanto él como Mitsuru sabían que quedarse juntos iba a ser problemático.

"Te veré en el dormitorio, Arisato. Intenta no llegar tan tarde esta noche." Mitsuru dijo, dejándolo. Minato respondió con una pequeña reverencia, y se puso en marcha.

Quitando los tontos rumores que tanto se esforzó ignorar, el día escolar fue aburrido. Junpei pidió su ayuda cuando la Srta. Toriumi le preguntó algo de su clase por no prestar atención, y Minato consideró no hacerlo, ya que ciertamente no había ayudado a detener los rumores sobre él. Al final, le dió la respuesta correcta, y se ganó un poco de respeto por parte de Junpei.

Después de la escuela, Minato decidió que pasaría un rato en el Paulownia Mall, y visitar finalmente la tienda Power Records. A diferencia de muchas personas, él sentía un profundo respeto al obtener su musica de los CD's. Pero claro, con tanto tiempo en sus manos, no tenía mucho más que hacer cuando la mayoría del mundo dormía.

En su camino, sin embargo, dos personas vestidas de negro emergieron del mismo callejón por donde pasó. Era el niño y la mujer, sosteniéndose las manos como una madre y su hijo.

 _"Rayos, me vieron."_ Minato pensó. Volteó a otro lado, decidiendo abandonar sus planes, sólo para ver al hombre alto que estaba con ellos bloqueando su camino. _"Doble rayos."_ Regresó su mirada, y la mujer con el niño se le acercaron. Los miró rápidamente.

La mujer estaba quieta como una tumba; estaba usando ropa de duelo y portaba guantes, medias, y un chal que cubría su cara completamente. Por lo que Minato podía decir, parecía ser una anciana. Por otra parte, el niño apenas lucía de doce, y estaba usando un pequeño smoking y guantes. Su cabello rubio era largo y lucía como si nunca se lo hubieran cortado, aunque estaba bien cuidado. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran amarillo brillante, tanto que podrían haber estado iluminados. Y para Minato, se veían siniestros.

"El Amo desea que lo acompañes." la mujer del velo dijo. Cuando lo hizo, sonaba que apenas era una adulto, para sorpresa de Minato.

"Si." el hombre detrás de él se unió. Sonaba tan intimidante como su apariencia sugería. "Por favor, hazlo."

Minato asintió, y la mujer y el niño se dirigieron al callejón oscuro. Él los siguió, su retaguardia ocupada por el hombre alto. Mientras caminaban, el niño tiró del brazo de la mujer. Ella se inclinó para escuchar algo que susurró en su oído, y asintió. Cuando llegaron al final, se detuvieron para mirar a Minato.

 _"Y aquí es cuando sacan sus armas."_ penso, rópidamente observando sus alrededores. A esta distancia, podría noquear a la mujer y tomar al niño como rehén.

"Minato Arisato, extiende tu mano izquierda." la mujer indicó. A pesar de la sorpresa de que ellos supieran su nombre, hizo lo que le pidieron. Mariposas negras y rojas vinieron de la nada, formando una daga. Antes de que Minato pudiera reaccionar, la hoja corto su piel, dejando ver algo de sangre. Aunque fue indoloro, retrajo su mano por reflejo. La daga bebió de su sangre, y se transformó en una llave roja.

Desapareció en el aire y reapareció en su mano izquierda. La miró. Su mano no tenía ningún corte o marca siquiera. Simplemente sostuvo la llave, y miró de vuelta al niño y a la mujer. Se habían desvanecido, y en la pared detras de ellos, una puerta que parecía sacada de la Inglaterra del siglo 18 rodeada de una sombra rojo brillante ahora decoraba la pared antes vacia. A su lado se paraba el hombre alto.

"Ven. Al Amo le gustaría presentarse apropiadamente." el hombre dijo, con un gesto hacia la puerta.

 _"Debería correr ahora mismo."_ Minato pensó. _"Y si las alucinaciones continuan, le pediré a Akihiko-senpai que me noquee para poder dormir un poco."_ Sin embargo no lo hizo, y fue atraído a la puerta por una fuerza desconocida. Saco la llave, la colocó en la perilla, y vió como su cuerpo se deshacía en una nube de mariposas rojas y negras, como las que conformaban la daga.

Su mente se puso en blanco. Cuando se dió cuenta de que podía pensar nuevamente, estaba sentado en una habitación teñida de múltiples tonalidades de rojo y negro. Estaba sentado en una silla de cuero negro, frente a una pequeña mesa ajedrezada y el niño, quien se sentaba en algo mucho más perturbador: una pila de cráneos que formaba una pequeña silla para él. A su izquierda se encontraba la mujer del velo, y a su derecha, el hombre alto en traje de negocios.

"Bienvenido," la mujer comenzó, "a la Habitación Carmesí. Este lugar es su propia dimensión, libre de las restricciones del tiempo."

 _"¿Gran Fortuna? ¿Cómo es que esto es ser afortunado?"_ Minato pensó mientras se revolvía incómodo en su silla. Estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

"Yo soy Paimon." la mujer dijo. "Y el es Lucifuge." el hombre hizo una reverencia. "Este es nuestro Amo. No está en mi poder el bendecirte con su nombre; él te lo dará si así lo desea."

"Un placer." Minato dijo, intentando no gritar de miedo.

"Relajate, chico." Lufifuge dijo. "Si el Amo te quisiera lastimar, ya estarías muerto. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Nuestro amo sabe que pronto emprenderás un viaje. Uno muy entretenido, de hecho."

"¿Un viaje?" Minato preguntó.

"Ya lo veras." Paimon respondió. El niño alzó su mano y chasqueó sus dedos. Una carta negra apareció en la mesa frente a Minato.

"El primero de muchos obsequios." Lucifuge dijo, sonriendo. "Es muy importante que nunca te separes de esta carta; es el único medio para usar los regalos que te ofreceremos en el futuro."

Minato tomó la carta aprensivamente. Era totalmente negra en ambos lados. "Muchas gracias." Minato dijo, cambiando su mirada de persona a persona.

"Es muy pronto para que comprendas nuestros servicios. La próxima vez que nos veamos seras tu quien nos busque." Paimon dijo. Hubo un breve silencio después de eso.

"Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos." Minato dijo rompiendo el silencio. "Así que... ¿cómo me voy de esta... dimensión?"

"Del mismo modo en que entraste." Lucifuge respondió. Minato miró detrás de él, notando mientras se daba la vuelta que las paredes no eran paredes reales, sino un gran espacio vacío. El suelo, se dió cuenta, era una simple plataforma negra en medio de... lo que sea que giraba alrededor de él. Como hubiera sido, estaba demasiado preocupado por irse, y la puerta por la que entró estaba detras de su silla, sin conectarse con nada.

"Bueno, si me disculpan..." Minato dijo, levantándose lentamente de su silla. El niño asintió, como si le estuviera dando a Minato su aprobación para irse. Él no perdió tiempo y fue a la puerta. Agarró la perilla, y tuvo la misma sensación que al entrar.

Estaba parado en el callejon oscuro, sólo, y con la Puerta Carmesí brillando detras de él.

 _"Esa fue suficiente locura por un día."_ Minato pensó mientras salió apresurado del callejón. Power Records podía esperar otro día. Se dirigió al dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.

Entró con un suspiro, sólo para ver la forma de un cabello familiar sentado en la sala. Su corazón se detuvo. "¡MIERDA!" exclamó, saltando de regreso a la entrada del dormitorio. Yukari, Mitsuru, y el hombre voltearon a verlo. Viéndolo mejor, el cabello del hombre estaba mas desordenado para ser quien pensaba que era, y era café en lugar de rubio. Dió un suspiro de alivio, ignorando las miradas incrédulas en su dirección.

"Uh.. hola" Yukari saludó incomodamente.

"Entonces... tú eres nuestro nuevo invitado, ¿correcto?" el hombre de cabello café preguntó. Usaba lentes y portaba un traje de negocios, pero no era ni remotamente tan intimidante como Lucifuge. Especialmente ya que el hombre sólo llevaba una barba pequeña, mientras que Lucifuge parecia Wolverine con esteriodes.

"Si." Minato dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Se calmó un poco y se acercó a los tres. Mitsuru lo miró sospechosamente. "Lo siento, me recordó a alguien que conocía." Minato mintió.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién podría haberte asustado tanto, Arisato?" Mitsuru preguntó. Él estaba pensando desesperadamente en una respuesta que tuviera sentido, pero por fortuna, el hombre cambió el tema.

"Vamos, Mitsuru. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios." dijo. "Empezemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Shuji Ikutsuki. Soy en Presidente del Consejo de tu escuela. "Ikutsuki"... Difícil de pronunciar, ¿verdad?"

"No realmente." Minato dijo en voz baja.

"Es por eso que no me gusta presentarme. Incluso yo me trabo a veces... Por favor, toma asiento." Ikutsuki terminó lo que Minato leyó de nuevo como una presentacion ya preparada.

 _"¿Es que todos en este dormitorio ocultan algo? O tal vez sea la paranoia... Ya estoy alucinando."_ pensó. Ignoró el pensamiento y se sentó junto a Mitsuru, para sorpresa de Yukari.

"Perdón por el lenguaje, senpai. Día loco." susurró mientras se sentaba. Mitsuru asintió, pero le dió una mirada que el sabia significaba que no toleraba arrebatos como ese.

Ikutsuki continuó donde lo dejo. "Me disculpo por la confusión concerniente a tu traslado. Sin embargo, puede que tome un poco más de tiempo antes de que recibas tu asignación de dormitorio. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?"

Minato lo pensó por un segundo. Estaba seguro de que Ikutsuki podría referenciarlo a un psicólogo de primera, y estaba considerando seriamente ir con uno. Sin embargo, después de su pequeño estallido, no pensó que pedir terapia lo haría ver bien. "¿Se quedará para la cena? Si recuerdo bien, senpai dijo que podría cocinar para ella." preguntó, mostrándole a Mitsuru su recién practicada sonrisa. Aparentemente, la media sonrisa, o lo que fuera que era eso, lo hacía lucir bien. Lo sabía porque la había probado con un par de chicas cuando paso por el centro comercial, y ahora Mitsuru sonreía en su dirección.

"¡Oh! ¿Cocinas regularmente? No hemos tenido un cocinero en el dormitorio en mucho tiempo." Ikutsuki dijo.

"Sus desayunos son excelentes." Mitsuru dijo, mirando al presidente. "¿Se nos unirá?"

"No puedo rechazar una invitacion de medio dormitorio, ¿o si?" Ikutsuki rió. El comentario le dijo a Minato que ya había conocido a la totalidad de sus compañeros de cuarto. Tomó nota de eso, y se levantó de su asiento. Notó que Yukari los miraba raro tanto a él como a Mitsuru.

"Yukari, ¿tienes alguna preferencia para la cena?" preguntó. Ella se sorprendió un poco de que le preguntara a ella en lugar de a Mitsuru, como había predicho.

"No realmente." respondió rápidamente. Minato volteó a ver a Mitsuru, quién tenía una respuesta lista antes de que pudiera preguntar.

"Lo que hagas estara bien para mí, Arisato." Ikutsuki se encogió de hombros

"Huh... Epero que les guste la caserola." Minato dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Todos parpadearon. "Fui a comprar ingredientes anoche. Ahora podemos preparar todo tipo de comida. Aún tenemos algo del curry de anoche si alguien lo quiere... asumiendo que Akihiko-senpai no le haya esparcido su polvo de proteína al resto."

Después de la cena, Mitsuru y Yukari se retiraron a sus cuartos. Minato decidió estudiar un poco, despidiéndose de Ikutsuki. Entonces, como era usual, a las 11:50 preparó su té.

En la sala de reuniones del cuarto piso, Mitsuru, Yukari e Ikutsuki observaban el monitor.

"No duerme mucho, verdad?" Ikutsuki preguntó mientras veía a Minato preparar el té.

"Olvidé informarle, Sr. Presidente, pero Arisato afirma no haber dormido en los últimos diez años." Mitsuru dijo.

"Tal vez no mentía..." Yukari se interrumpió. El trío miró en silencio mientras se aproximaba la medianoche.

El mundo cambió a su color verde enfermizo, y para sorpresa de todos en la habitación, Minato terminó su té en calma. Se movió a la mesita que había puesto cerca de su ventana, y tomó asiento, como siempre, viendo hacia la luna. La cámara se movió para seguirlo.

 _"Saben."_ Minato comenzó en la pantalla, sorprendiendo a todos. _"Tengo suficiente té para un par de invitados. Siéntanse libres de venir."_

"¿Él... sabe?" Yukari preguntó. Mitsuru frunció el ceño, e Ikutsuki parecía un niño emocionado.

 _"Si se preguntan como lo se... bueno, digamos que cualquier ruido en esta hora silenciosa es bastante notable."_ Minato continuo. _"Especialmente algo tan distintivo como el sonido de una camara."_ Giró y miró directamente a la cámara, en lugar de hablarle a la ventana.

"En efecto, diez años sin dormir..." Mitsuru murmuró. Casi los estaba provocando cuando alzo su taza en un brindis burlón, y tomó un gran trago.

 _"Me gustaría saber como es que consiguieron que esa cámara funcionara. Pensaba que todo lo electrónico moría a esta hora... Independientemente de eso, si quieren tener una charla agradable, saben donde encontrarme."_ Minato dijo. Fue a rellenar su taza.

"Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari comenzó.

"Ahora es obvio que posee el potencial." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Vamos con él, Presidente?"

"No creo que sea prudente hablarle ahora. Parece un poco... diferente, ¿no lo creen?"

"Ikutsuki-san tiene razón. Es un poco raro, pero... por lo general nunca se comporta así. ¡Y miren, sólo se le queda viendo a la luna!" Yukari protesto.

"¿Entonces su actitud durante el día es una fachada? ¿O sólo intenta asustarnos ahora?" Mitsuru se preguntó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera expresar sus pensamientos, Minato terminó su segunda taza.

 _"Bueno, parece que mi acosador no se siente particularmente sociable..."_ Minato empezó. _"Si claro, ¿a quién engaño? Todo me tiene al limite el dia de hoy."_ continuó, levantándose de la mesa. Puso su silla en su lugar, mirando a la camara una vez mas.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con él. Incluso si algo está mal, es mejor confirmarlo de primera mano en lugar de especular." Mitsuru dijo. Sin embargo, mientras ella se levantaba de su silla, Minato saltó de su ventana, paralizando al trío.

"Parece que el plan se fue por la ventana." Ikutsuki dijo, conteniendo una risa. Mitsuru le dió una mirada gélida que lo silenció completamente.

"Takeba, quedate en el dormitorio con el Presidente. Vigila desde aqui y avisame si regresa. Akihiko y yo iremos a buscarlo." Mitsuru ordenó mientras salía de la habitación. Ahora mismo, Minato Arisato estaba al tope de su lista de prioridades.


	4. Despertar

**4\. Despertar**

Minato no sabía como había llegado a este lugar. Recordaba haber estado siguiendo una mariposa azul mientras caminaba por la ciudad, lo cual, como se dió cuenta en este momento, era una terrible idea para alguien que sufre de constantes alucinaciones.

La habitación donde se encontraba era azul profundo, con paredes conectadas por cadenas que parecían moverse constantemente. No, eso no era correcto. El cuarto mismo era el que se movía hacia arriba. Él estaba sentado, de nuevo en una silla extraña, ésta vez se asemejaba a una lira, y de nuevo, se girado hacia una mesa, envuelta en telas púrpuras, mirando a un hombre mayor, no muy alto, y con una nariz ridículamente larga sentado en un cómodo sofá, con lo que parecía una azafata de cabello plateado y ojos dorados a su derecha.

"Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo." el hombre dijo.

"¿También hay una Habitación Turquesa? ¿Habitación Cian? ¿Habitación Magenta quizás?" Minato preguntó en broma. En este punto ya estaba cansado de las alucinaciones que lo acosaban. El hombre sólo le sonrió, y la chica a su lado rió.

"Por desgracia, jovencito, tu alma no es tan colorida." musitó. "Mi nombre es Igor. Encantado de conocerte. Esta es Elizabeth. Ella es una residente aquí, como yo."

"Un placer conocerte." Elizabeth dijo con una sonrisa.

Igor agitó su mano, y una libreta apareció en la mesa. Minato lo reconoció como el contrato que firmó.

 _"Ahora mis alucinaciones tienen continuidad... No estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo."_ Minato pensó, observando el contrato.

"Esto no es una alucinación." Igor dijo, leyendo su mente. "Este lugar existe entre los sueños y la realidad, entre mente y materia... han pasado años desde que tuvimos un invitado. Solo aquellos que han firmado el contrato pueden entrar a este lugar... Por lo tanto, serás bienvenido en la Habitación Índigo. Estás destinado a perfeccionar tu habilidad única, y vas a requerir nuestra asistencia para lograrlo. Sólo te pediré una cosa a cambio... y es que te apegues al contrato, y asumas responsabilidad por las decisiones que tomes." Hubo silencio mientras Minato se tomó un momento para procesar toda la información. Después de un tiempo, se dió cuenta que tenía una pregunta.

"¿El tiempo se detiene aquí?" Minato preguntó.

"Oh no, jovencito. El tiempo sigue su curso en tu mundo mientras hablamos. Nadie puede detener el tiempo." Igor dijo.

"La Habitación Carmesí puede." Minato contestó. La sonrisa de Igor se convirtió en una mueca.

"Ese lugar no debería existir." Igor espetó. "De todos modos, ya que eres nuestro invitado de honor, no puedo decirte qué hacer. Es, después de todo, parte del contrato el que te responsabilizas por tus decisiones."

"Ya veo. ¿Debería esperar una llave en estos momentos?" Minato preguntó.

"Así es." Igor dijo, con su sonrisa de vuelta. Agitó su mano de nuevo, y una Llave Índigo apareció en la mesa. "Tómala y..."

"Dejame adivinar. ¿Debo encontrar una puerta azul brillante, y usar la llave para regresar?" Minato preguntó mientras guardaba la llave. Para su sorpresa, sintió la Llave Carmesí en su otro bolsillo, a pesar de no ver una puerta cerca.

"Es un poco tedioso si el invitado ya sabe como moverse entre dimensiones, ¿verdad?" Elizabeth rió. Igor la ignoró.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver..." le dijo a Minato. Con un movimiento de su mano, Minato tuvo la misma sensación que sintió al entrar y salir de la Habitación Carmesí. Se concentró, y se vió a si mismo reintegrarse a partir de mariposas azules en el mismo callejón oscuro del Paulownia Mall. La puerta azul estaba en la pared a su izquierda, y la roja a su derecha. Incluso cuando el mundo estaba de color verde, las puertas conservaban su color.

 _"Ni siquiera he tomado las cosas en exhibición, y segun Igor, el tiempo sí paso esta vez."_ Minato pensó. Decidió regresar al dormitorio, y ejercitarse para aclarar su mente.

Durante el desayuno, el cual se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de tradición en el dormitorio, Minato notó que tanto Mitsuru como Akihiko parecían tensos. Ambos le daban miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando, y nadie hablaba. El silencio era un poco agobiante, así que decidió aligerar el ambiente.

"Akihiko-senpai, escuché que el club de box está lleno. Es una pena, pues estaba interesado en unirme." Minato dijo.

"¿En serio?" Akihiko preguntó, sorprendido por el comentario repentino. "Pues tal vez pueda moves algunos hilos por ti. De todos modos hay un par de chicos en el equipo que casi no asisten. Creo que puedo echar a uno de ellos."

"Que suerte." Minato dijo. Desafortunadamente, mostró su sonrisa normal directamente a Akihiko, quien comenzó a ahogarse con su cafe. Mitsuru aclaró su garganta, e inmediatamente Minato se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se concentró más en terminar su comida.

Akihiko terminó primero, y salió temprano para correr por la mañana, dejando a Minato y a Mitsusu a solas.

"Arisato." Mitsuru dijo cuando él terminó su desayuno. Ella ya había acabado también. "Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas honesto."

Minato la observó por un momento, y decidió que pasara lo que pasara, respondería con la verdad. _"Probablemente ella sea la que estaba detrás de la camara."_ Asintió.

"¿Cuántas horas tiene el día?"

"Veinticinco." respondió. Ella se tomó un momento para considerar que decir a continuación.

"En la hora veinticinco... ¿has encontrado algo extraño?" preguntó.

"¿Te refieres a las cosas negras con máscara? Si, las he visto. También he matado una o dos." contestó.

"¿Cómo?"

"Con lo que pudiera usar como arma. No tengo ninguna preferencia, así que si necesito dispararles, apuñalarlas o golpearlas hasta que mueran, lo haré." Ambos se miraron fijamente. Hasta ahora, Mitsuru no podía encontrar nada malo en sus palabras, pero había algo raro.

"De acuerdo, me atrapaste. Prefiero los objetos afilados porque creo que si cortas algo en pedazos garantizas que esta muerto." Minato dijo, rompiendo el contacto visual. Mitsuru sonrió. "Entonces, ¿me estabas vigilando?"

"Era una de ellos, si." Mitsuru dijo. Él había sido completamente honesto con ella, por lo que no vió ninguna necesidad de ocultar información ahora inofensiva. "Deberíamos continuar esta conversación mañana. Prometo que todo será revelado para entonces."

Minato soltó una risa aterradora, justo cuando Yukari bajaba las escaleras. Se hubiera preguntado que era tan gracioso, pero la escena en sí era extraña. Mitsuru se sentó con una sonrisa de alivio mientras Minato se reía como un lunático.

"Uhh..." Yukari empezó. Mitsuru volteó a verla, aun sonriendo.

"Takeba. Lo sabe."

Eso era todo lo que Yukari necesitaba escuchar de Mitsuru. Al terminar de lavar los platos, Minato mantuvo su sonrisa la mayor parte del recorrido en tren. Ese día llego con Yukari y Mitsuru como sus acompañantes. Pero estaba tan feliz por que el aire de secretismo entre ellos se había acabado como para molestarse en escuchar los nuevos rumores. Mitsuru estaba igual, pero Yukari se quedó un poco atrás de ellos conforme se acercaban a la entrada.

Después de un aburrido día escuchando al Sr. Ekoda, Minato comenzó a maldecir el hecho de no poder dormir. Junpei estaba más feliz de lo usual, pero no tenía idea de porque, y no le prestó mucha atención.

Al terminar la escuela, había decidido ir directamente al dormitorio, hasta que vió a Akihiko en la puerta.

"Hey." Akihiko dijo mientras se acercaba. "Hablé con los otros. Parece que diez años de insomnio no eran mentira."

"Si." Minato dijo y comenzaron a caminar juntos. "Si ya lo saben, ¿para qué la reunion de mañana?"

"Ikutsuki dijo que tenía que preparar algo." Akihiko respondió. "Pero basta de eso. Me preguntaba si -"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un grupo de chicas corrió hacia el dúo.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿El chico nuevo está con Akihiko-senpai también?" una gritó.

"¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Ellos dos! ¡Juntos! ¡AHHHH!" una un poco más alocada exclamó.

Minato y Akihiko intercambiaron miradas entre sí, y asintieron. Antes de que el enjambre los engullera, corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Al terminar de técnicamente unirse a Akihiko para una carrera, Minato regresó al dormitorio. El lugar parecía animado, y ni siquiera tuvo que cocinar. Mitsuru había ordenado comida elegante que Minato estaba seguro que no podría conseguir en este lado de la ciudad para la cena. Después de una buena comida, algunas risas sobre espiar a alguien, una actualización de términos (en donde aprendió que la hora donde se volvía todo de un verde enfermizo se llamaba la Hora Oscura, y que los monstruos negros eran Sombras), y una charla sobre ajustarse a la escuela, Yukari soltó una bomba.

"Entonces, Minato," comenzó cuando termino de cenar. "¿Por qué te escapas durante la Hora Oscura?"

Todos se detuvieron. La pregunta también estaba en sus mentes, pero nadie se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Minato miró alrededor, y vió que todos esperaban una respuesta, por mucho que intentaran ocultarlo.

 _"La verdad me llevo bastante lejos esta mañana."_ Minato pensó. _"No puede ser tan malo."_

"Para... ver que encuentro." Minato dijo, escogiendo su palabras con cuidado. Ikutsuki se ajusto sus lentes, y Mitsuru se tensó. Ya lo habían atrapado. "Cuando era niño... la mayoría de mis padres adoptivos no me daban mucha libertad. Así que me escapaba en las noches, usualmente cuando todos se transformaban en ataúdes, bueno, transmutaban. Y descubrí que... podía tomar cosas y quedar impune siempre." confesó. "¿Qué niño no querría esa clase de poder? Siempre tenía lo que quería. No tenía porque cumplir los estándares de alguien que nunca se preocupó por mí en primer lugar. Sé que estuvo mal, y que me debí de haber detenido, pero... ahora sólo es un hábito. En serio."

Hubo un largo período de silencio. Minato sentía una combinación de entre ser juzgado y ser compadecido.

"Minato." Mitsuru habló. Se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a él por su primer nombre. "Como tu senpai, sabes que no puedo permitir que continues por ese camino. Sin embargo, he... leído tu expediente. Y sé que tu vida ha sido difícil en maneras que no puedo comenzar a comprender. Pero, eso fue el pasado. Ahora debes mirar hacia el futuro. Ya nunca estarás solo." Ella le sonriá. "Bienvenido al SEES."

 **CRACK!**

La visión de Minato se nubló con lo que reconoció como una Carta de Tarot. Era la número cero, describiendo un hombre sosteniéndo una bolsa atada a un palo con un perro.

 **Yo soy Tú... y Tú eres Yo...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Loco...**

No le prestó mucha atención. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con la respuesta de Mitsuru como para hacerlo. Después de que le aseguraron que no sería juzgado por lo que hizo en el pasado, continuó y prometió no volver a robar durante la hora oscura... a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pasó la noche pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. El tiempo siguió su curso sin que lo notara, y se había pasado su hora del té. Era la Hora Oscura, y mientras aún reflexionaba los hechos del día, un fuerte golpe sacudió el dormitorio. Cuando se levantaba para vestirse, escuchó a Yukari gritando y llamándole.

Corrió para verla, arco en mano, cargando una espada corta. "¡Minato! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Es un ataque de las sombras, y Akihiko-senpai no puede con ellas!"

Minato asintió. Ella estaba alterada, así que inmediatamente se dió cuenta de que él mismo tendría que ser el cerebro de la operación. Tomó la espada sin dudarlo. "Salgamos por atrás." sugirió.

Los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, sólo para escuchar golpes en la puerta trasera. Así que se apresuraron hacia arriba, piso tras piso, con los golpes haciéndose más y más fuertes, hasta que llegaron al tejado.

"Deberíamos estar a salvo aqui arriba." Yukari dijo entre jadeos. Fue entonces cuando Minato notó que la noche había traído un hermosa luna llena, lo que más le gustaba de la Hora Oscura. Por desgracia, su vista pronto fue bloqueada por una mano negra sosteniendo una máscara azul con un uno romano (I) grabado en ella, seguida por otras seis manos, cada una sosteniendo una espada.

 _"Probablemente esto es con lo que Akihiko-senpai estaba teniendo problemas."_ Minato pensó, preparando su espada. Yukari caminó hacia adelante, sacó su arma, y la puso en su cabeza. _"Y ahora Yukari está contemplando el suicidio."_

"Puedo hacerlo... Puedo pelear..." Yukari murmuró, mientras sus rodillas temblaban. La sombra, o más bien, el Mago, nombrado por su Arcano, arrojó un brazo para apuñalarla.

Minato la empujó al lado, tirando el arma de su mano, y alzó su espada. Metal chocó contra metal cuando desvió la espada de la sombra. Lanzó un ataque al brazo. No pudo cercenarlo, pero se las arregló para hacer un corte profundo, haciendo retroceder al Mago.

"¡Espera!" Yukari gritó. "¡No puedes pelear sin una Persona!"

Minato no sabía lo que una Persona era, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso. La sombra comenzó a atacarlo rápidamente, forzandolo a correr por el tejado. No podía bloquear un ataque directo, viendo como el Mago dejaba pequeños cráteres con cada golpe.

Tenía que acercarse. Esquivando y eludiendo, acuchilló los brazos que se ponían a su alcanze cuando podía, aligerando la barrera de ataques. Casi alcanzó la máscara cuando el Mago abrió su boca.

 _ **"¡Muévete, Jefe!"**_ una voz gritó en su cabeza. Rodó fuera del camino, bajó los brazos colgantes, sólo para ver que el lugar donde acababa de estar estallaba en un pilar de llamas. _**"¡Debes invocarme! ¡Podemos acabar con ésta cosa!"**_

 _"Ahora oigo voces en mi cabeza. Genial."_ Minato pensó, ahora corriendo por su vida de los pilares de fuero apareciendo a su alrededor.

Mientras lo hacía, notó que Yukari se había desmayado. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue el chico que le había dado el contrato. Parado un poco alejado de ella, donde su arma estaba.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" preguntó en broma, poniendo su dedo en su cabeza a manera de pistola.

 _ **"¡¿Lo ves, Jefe?! ¡Él lo entiende!"**_

 _"Ahora mis alucnaciones pueden verse y comunicarse entre sí."_ Minato apenas esquivó un golpe rápido en su dirección. Corrió hacia el arma tirada, la recogió, y tomó una pose. Con estilo.

La pistola tocó su sien, y tiró del gatillo.

"¡Per...so...na!" susurró, sonriendo repentinamente. En lugar de pedazos de cerebro, fragmentos de vidrio azul salieron volando de su cabeza, y un vacío oscuro se materializó detrás de él.

 _ **"¡El Jefe me invoca!"**_ la voz en su cabeza gritó. El vacío se convirtió en una gabardina negra. Debajo de ella surgieron un par de piernas, completas con pantalones café oscuro y mocasines negros. Dos brazos esqueléticos salieron a los lados portando delgados guantes blancos. La cabeza fue lo último, revelándose como un cráneo vacío que usaba un sombrero de copa. Al final, la criatura era igual de alta que Minato.

 **"¡Jack El Destripador vive una vez más!"** el ahora completamente materializado monstruo reía. Busco dentro de su chaqueta, sacando un cuchillo de carnicero gigante, casi de su mismo tamaño. **"Yo, el Demonio de los Locos, Maestro de la Mutilación Corporal, haré tu voluntad!"**

Minato no lo pensó dos veces. Jack El Destripador voló hacia adelante y Minato cargó después de él. El Mago arrojó sus brazos para atacar, pero Jack los esquivó y los cercenó limpiamente. Minato cortó el resto de las extremidades que aún se agitaban mientras continuaba.

 **"¡Al diablo tu cabeza!"** Jack gritó cuando alcanzó la máscara. Un corte limpio la separó del resto del cuerpo, y la máscara voló hacia atrás. Minato saltó, rebotó en la espalta de Jack, y la partió en dos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Cuando aterrizó, sintió algo hervir dentro de él. Repentinamente, un segundo vacío oscuro se materializó frente a él. Esta vez, se transformó en una camisa rosa abotonada. Pantalones de bufón blanco y rosa aparecieron a modo de piernas, complementándose con pies esqueléticos y botas rosadas, seguidos por los brazos, los cuales eran simples y esqueléticos a excepción de los guantes blancos. Finalmente, la cabeza de esqueleto apareció, ésta vez portando una boina rosa complementado con una pluma negra. Un violín se materializó en la mano derecha de la figura, y sostenía el arco en la otra."

 **"¡** **Una verdadera actuación, Jefe! ¡Y tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, Jack!"** el nuevo esqueleto rió. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera interrumpir, tocó una nota aguda en su violín. **"Permíteme presentarme, Jefe. ¡Soy David, Amo del Violín del Diablo y Demonio de los Magos! ¡Que nuestros enemigos tengan su último baile, el baile de la muerte!"**

"¡Esperen!" Minato gritó. Ambos esqueletos se detuvieron abruptamente. Él aún estaba jadeando debido a su última batalla, y no estaba de humor para una conversación amena. "¿Qué son?" Los esqueletos se miraron el uno al otro, y luego a Minato.

" **Lo siento, Jefe, no podemos decirlo** " David dijo.

" **Sólo el Gran Jefe puede responder preguntas como esa.** " Jack intervino.

"¿Gran Jefe?" Minato preguntó.

 **"Probablemente tenga a todos llamándole 'Amo'. Ya lo haz conocido, sabes."** David dijo.

 _"Rayos. Se exactamente a quien se refieren."_ Minato pensó mientras los observaba. Sin saber que hacer, ambos Demonios se desvanecieron, disolviéndose en la oscuridad.

 _ **"No te preocupes, Jefe."**_ Minato escuchó a David en su mente.

 _ **"Todo será revelado muy pronto. Si realmente te molesta, ve a ver al Gran Jefe de nuevo."**_

Minato estaba pensando que hacer a continuación cuando se dió cuenta de que alguien decía su nombre. Volteó y vió a un Akihiko herido y a Mitsuru correr al techo. "Estoy bien." dijo, agitando su espada en el aire. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos cuando tuvo una sensación extraña. Por primera vez en diez años, Minato Arisato dejó de estar consciente.


	5. Cambios Menores

**5\. Cambios menores**

Minato se encontró a si mismo en la Habitación Índigo una vez más, frente a Igor y a Elizabeth.

"Chicos, sé donde esta la puerta. Ya pueden dejar de hipnotizarme para venir aqui." dijo. Elizabeth rió.

"... También me alegra verte, jovencito." Igor dijo después de un rato. "Te quedaste inconsiente después de despertar tu 'poder'... Nada de que preocuparse. En cuanto a tu llamado..." se detuvo.

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Lo que mi amo está omitiendo es que tu llamado no fue propio de un humano." Elizabeth dijo. Igor le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Quizás estaba intentado amenazarla, pero sólo consiguió hacerla sonreir juguetonamente.

"Así es. El que debió responder a tu llamado... algo... le ha pasado." Igor afirmó. "Tu poder... debía haber llamado a una Persona. Pero llamaste a un Demonio en su lugar. Dos, de hecho."

 **"Observador, ¿eh viejo?"** Minato escuchó a una voz familiar preguntar. Miró a su derecha, y flotando en el aire estaban dos pequeños cráneos, uno con un sombrero de copa y uno con una boina rosa con una pluma negra encima. Eran Jack y David, el último siendo el que había provocado a Igor.

"¿Por qué están aquí ustedes dos?" Minato preguntó.

 **"¡Somos tus secuaces, Jefe! ¡De ningún modo vamos a dejarte cruzar dimensiones por tu cuenta!"** Jack dijo. David parecía estar gruñendoles a Igor y a Elizabeth mientras decía esto.

"Fuera de aquí." Igor murmuró. Alzó su mano, y ambos cráneos se hicieron polvo. Aclaró su garganta. "Como iba diciendo, invocaste Demonios. Una Persona es una faceta de tu personalidad que reacciona a estímulos externos... una máscara, podrías llamarle. Es un poder que depende de la fuerza de tu alma."

"Por otro lado," Elizabeth comenzó. "un Demonio es una entidad completamente aparte. Es un ser antiguo, sin forma y primitivo que se alimenta directamente del alma de su portador. Con el uso prolongado, podrías enfrentar complicaciones en el camino."

"En efecto, las tendrás. Sin embargo, parece que el mar de tu alma aún no se ha contaminado." Igor terminó. "Habría guardado esto para otra ocasión, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga de una vez. Tu poder es único porque te permite invocar multiples Personas, a diferencia de otros. El tuyo es el llamado el poder del Comodín. Tus habilidades crecerán a medida que desarrolles Vínculos Sociales. Mientras más fuertes sean tus Vínculos Sociales, más poderosa será tu... habilidad... de Persona." Igor dijo, diciendo más lento esa última parte. Minato nunca pensó que la expresión de Igor pudiera albergar sorpresa alguna. Elizabeth parecía como si estuviera lista para pelear, con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. Ambos miraraban detrás de él.

Lentamente, Minato giró su silla. Vió exactamente lo que esperaba no ver. La parte trasera de la Habitación Índigo había desaparecido. Detrás de él estaba la Habitación Carmesí, aparentemente consumiendo la Habitación Índigo cada vez más. Lucifuge y Paimon atendían al niño rubio como era usual, parados a cada lado de su silla. Si Minato hubiera podido, se habría orinado encima ahí mismo.

"¿Terminaste de divagar, duende?" el chico preguntó. Esas palabras combinadas con la voz de un inocente niño sólo sirvieron para hacerlo aún más terrorífico. Elizabeth abrió de golpe el libro azul que sostenía, mientras que Igor se retiraba sus guantes sigilosamente. Hubo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que el niño habló. "¿Esa es la bienvenida que recibo?" preguntó.

David y Jack se materializaron junto a Minato. Lo sacaron de su silla y se inclinaron con él en el suelo, formando una reverencia triple.

 **"¡Piedad, Gran Jefe!"** ambos gritaron. Minato estaba sorprendido por haber sido arrastrado al suelo.

"Basta de juegos, Profanador." Igor espetó. "Mi amo no perdonará esta intrusión."

"¿En serio? La última vez que ví, tu amo no se metía en asuntos humanos." Lucifuge dijo.

"No lo he visto tomar acción en milenios, de hecho." Paimon intervino.

"Aún así, no podemos simplemente dejar entrar a cualquiera al alma de nuestro invitado." Elizabeth replicó, dando un paso adelante.

"Arriba, sirviente." el niño dijo. Minato hizo como se le pidió inmediatamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta que se dirigían a él en primer lugar. David y Jack desaparecieron. Sin pensarlo, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la carta negra que había recibido antes. "Me gusta la palabra "primordial" como descripción de los poderes de mis sirvientes..."

La habitación tembló, e Igor se levantó de su silla. El fondo de la carta negra formo un '-I'* de un rojo brillante, el cual se expandió para formar la silueta de un cráneo, mitad humano, mitad cabra, con un cuerno saliendo en el lado humano.

 **"Yo soy tu Amo... Y Tú eres mi discipulo..."** el niño dijo con una voz grave. La existencia misma parecía temblar con cada palabra. **"Tu que poses la Carta de la Bestia... Te daré una porción de mi Majestad... Obtendrás la fuerza oculta de tus Demonios... Y te regocijarás en mi Luz... La Luz de Lucifer..."**

La realidad dejó de temblar. Minato ya no tenía miedo de nadie en la habitación.

 _Vínculo Social del Demonio, Rango 1."_ pasó por su mente. Se sintió exponencialmente más poderoso, y pudo sentir que David y Jack se hicieron más fuertes también. Esta vez, sin ser forzado a nada, Minato tomó la Carta de la Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... Amo." Minato dijo. Entonces hizo una reverencia un tanto formal. Lucifuge estaba emocionado, y aunque la cara de Paimon estaba cubierta por el velo, su entusiasmo era aparente por los pequeños aplausos de celebración. Mientras tanto, Igor frunció el ceño. Elizabeth por otro lado, bajo su guardia. Estaba... interesada en lo seres que ejercían tanta influencia en el invitado más reciente de la Habitación Índigo.

"Esa carta es mucho mejor que aquellas tontas cartas de Tarot con las que al duende de allá le gusta jugar." Lucifer dijo. "Sin embargo, sólo he modificado tu poder. Aún eres un Comodín... aunque tal vez notes que algunos de tus Vínculos Sociales se han vuelto mas... interesantes, de lo que usualmente serían."

"¡¿Qué?!" Igor exclamó finalmente. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte con los planes del amo?!"

"Oh vaya, parece que hemos hecho enojar al duende un poco." Paimos rió.

"¿Deberíamos escoltar a nuestro invitado fuera de aqui?" Lucifuge pregunto. Lucifer negó con la cabeza, y chasqueó sus dedos. Minato miró como su cuerpo se desintegraba en mariposas negras y rojas una vez mós. Había desaparecido.

"Burlarse del discurso de mi amo, corromper a uno de sus favoritos... Seas un dios o no..." Igor comenzó. La mesa, los relojes, la decoración, e incluso el color de la Habitación Índigo parecían dirigirse a él. Cada carta de tarot, desde El Loco hasta El Universo, flotaron a su alrededor en circulo. Elizabeth se colocó delante de él, con el libro listo.

"¡Margaret! ¡Theo!" ella gritó. Inmediatamente, apareció una mujer adulta de cabello más largo vestida de una manera similar a Elizabeth, flotando con un libro similar y su propio juego de cartas de tarot, aunque estaban menos ordenadas que las de Igor. Le siguió un joven que bien podría pasar como la versión masculina de Elizabeth, portando otro libro azul.

"Ni siquiera tú puedes ganar contra tres Avatares del Poder y uno que tiene control total sobre el poder del Universo." Igor dijo ente dientes. Lucifer simplemente les sonrió, y movió su mano. Lucifuge y Paimon dieron un paso atrás. Mientras la Habitación Carmesí los envolvía a todos, Lucifer se puso de pie.

"¿Avatares del Poder? Mis mejores sirvientes se divierten matándolos en su tiempo libre." musitó. El ambiente se hizo más pesado, y la Habitación Carmesí se oscureció. "En cuanto al Poder del Universo... es una pena que sólo hayas dominado uno de sus aspectos."

Los ojos de Igor se agrandaron. Los tres vestidos de azul vacilaron. Lucifer lentamente se elevó en el aire, el lugar seguía oscureciéndose hasta ser de un rojo sangre. "Aunque con cuatro oponentes, quizás esto no sea tan decepcionante como pensé que sería." Una aura negra envolvió su cuerpo, rodeándolo de una impenetrable esfera de oscuridad. Empezó a sacudirse violentamente, cambiando de forma y expandiéndose.

 **"Traten de no aburrirme, ¿quieren?"** preguntó desde dentro. La realidad tembló una vez más.

Minato despertó e inmediatamente se alzó de su cama de hospital. Tán rápido, de hecho, que hizo gritar a Yukari.

"Eso fue ruidoso." Minato dijo, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Que- Hey, vamos. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?" preguntó, molesta.

"No realmente. ¿Donde estoy?"

"En el Hospital Tatsumi Memorial... Dios, ¿no te preocupa saber cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo? ¿O el hecho de que yo estaba aqui?"

"De hecho, si. Pero primero lo primero... ¿estás bien?" Minato preguntó.

"Oh, uhh, si, estoy bien... gracias por preguntar." Yukari respondió, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. "Has estado durmiendo una semana... No creo que eso compense diez años sin dormir, pero no pudo -"

"¡¿UNA SEMANA?!" Minato gritó, asustándola un poco. "¡ME HE PERDIDO DE MUCHO EN LA ESCUELA! ¡MIS MÚSCULOS DEBEN DE ESTAR ATROFIADOS! ¡MIS TÉCNICAS DEBEN ESTAR SUFRIENDO!" gritó, rápidamente desconectado todo lo que lo ataba a la cama de hospital. "¡NO PUEDO DESPERDICIAR NI UN MINUTO MÁS!"

Yukari estaba aturdida. Nunca pensó que Minato fuera de los que entran en pánico, y aún asi aquí estaba, volviéndose loco por haberse quedado dormido una semana. Era divertido, hasta que se dió cuenta de que la había interrumpido.

"¡Hey, cálmate! ¡Tengo algo importante que decir, maldición!" espetó. Minato, ahora fuera de la cama, se detuvo en la puerta.

 _ **"Ella te desea, Jefe."**_ Jack dijo en su mente.

 _ **"Yo puedo poner el ambiente cuando quieras."**_ David comentó.

 _"Lo dudo mucho."_ Minato pensó. Giró para verla. "¿Y qué es?" preguntó, intentando no sonar asustado por los pensamientos que David y Jack ponían en su mente.

Jack estaba ocupado contaminando su mente con pensamientos sucios que rápidamente escalaron a raras y grotescas ideas sobre mutilación sexual. David, por su parte, lo bombardeaba con imágenes de Minato siendo el amo de Yukari y forzándola a bailar para él, de nuevo, de manera pervertida. Para cuando pudo aclarar su mente, Yukari casi había acabado de hablar.

"Lo siento... No habrás pasado por esto si no fuera tan cobarde..." Yukari terminó, luciendo en extremo decepcionada.

 _"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ME LO PERDÍ TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES, PAR DE IDIOTAS!"_ Minato gritó en su mente. Por extraño que parezca, sintió que les había inflingido dolor real a Jack y a David, pues sintió la presencia de ambos parpadear dentro de él.

 _ **"Podemos decirte lo que dijo después, Jefe... Perdón por eso..."**_ Jack se disculpó. David no dijo nada, pero Minato pudo sentir su verguenza.

"No es culpa tuya." Minato dijo, dando una respuesta al aire.

"Gracias... pero aún asi... Y aquí estoy, diciéndote todo esto en el momento que despiertas. Mientras esperaba, pensaba, "le he estado ocultando tantas cosas... Tan pronto como despierte, le diré la verdad." Asi que, gracias por escuchar. He querido compartir esa historia con alguien desde hace tiempo. ... Bien, es hora de que me vaya. Les diré a los demás que ya despertaste. Tómatelo con calma, ¿está bien? ¡Sé un buen paciente! Y no dudes en llamar a la enfermera. Estoy segura de que te cuidará bien." Se levantó para irse. "...Hasta luego."

Yukari se fue, luciendo un poco mejor consigo misma.

 _"Hurra, por las respuestas genéricas."_ Minato pensó. Escucho las risas de Jack y David en su mente. Después de ser dado de alta, regresó de inmediato al dormitorio. David le contó la historia de Yukari sobre haber perdido a su padre al igual que Minato y sobre no llevarse bien con su madre, lo que el llamó 'un montón de tonterías, poque ella al menos recuerda a sus padres'. Eso hizo reir a Minato.

 _"¿Pero como saben que no recuerdo a mis padres?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"Ahora vivimos en tu alma, Jefe. No estaremos aquí para siempre, pero por ahora, sabemos todo lo que tu sabes además de lo que ya sabíamos. Así es como nosotros los Demonios obtenemos conocimiento y nos mantenemos al día. Es así como podemos hablar tu idioma."**_ David contestó.

 _"Huh. Es bueno saber que no puedo esconder ningún secreto de ustedes, me guste o no."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¡Oh, vamos, Jefe! ¡Existimos gracias a ti! ¡No hay perra alguna digna de convertirse en un cadaver abstracto que pueda hacernos traicionarte!"**_ Jack gritó en su mente. Notó que Jack era, por mucho, el más ruidoso de los dos. Una vez que superó la colorida imagen plantada en su mente, escuchó la melodía Smooth Criminal de Michael Jackson ser tocada en violín mientras se acercaba a la entrada del dormitorio. No había nadie en la calle tocando instrumento alguno.

 _ **"Sólo probaba algunas canciones que pensé que sonarían bien, Jefe. No me hagas caso."**_ David dijo cuando entró al edificio. Se dió cuenta de que tener seres vivos en su cabeza todo el día podria ser problemático, por lo que tuvo una idea.

 _"¿Ustedes pueden manifestarse en versiones más pequeñas como lo hicieron en la Habitación Índigo, cierto? En lugar de estar en mi cabeza todo el día, ¿por qué no salen por ahí como figurillas vivientes cuando esté en el dormitorio?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"¡¿Hablas en serio, Jefe?!"**_ ambos exclamaron.

 _"Claro."_ Ellos comentaron entre sí lo increíble que era su Jefe.

Al entrar, fue recibido por Mitsuru y Akihiko, quienes preguntaron por su salud. Les respondió que estaba bien, y les dijo que haría todo el trabajo que se le acumuló en los días que no asistió a la escuela para no atrasarse.

"Admiro tu dedicación." Mitsuru elogió. "Pero asegurate de descansar si no te sientes bien... Tendremos una reunión en la sala del 4to piso mañana después de la escuela. Debes estar descansado para entonces."

"Claro, Mitsuru-senpai." dijo, practicando su sonrisa no aterradora. Había pasado una semana dormido, y su memoria muscular parecía haberse ido. Ésta era esencial para una Vida Social saludable, la cual aparentemente tendría que fortalecer. Se separó de los demás después de haberse despedido, fue a su habitación y se paró frente a la mesa bajo la ventana.

 _"Salgan."_ pensó, tomando por instinto la Carta de la Bestia de su bolsillo. Ésta humeo, y por un momento, pensó que un portal de fuego infernal estaba a punto de aparecer en el suelo, hasta de el humo negro se detuvo, formando dos pequeñas esferas parecidas a aquellas cuando los Demonios aparecieron por primera vez, y crearon una versión en miniatura de cada uno en su escritorio. Ambos eran tan altos como un lápiz, y sus cabezas eran desproporionadamente mas grandes comparadas con el resto del cuerpo.

 **"¡Qué hay, Jefe!"** Jack saludó. Estaba dándole un vistazo a la habitación, pero entonces sacó su cuchillo y dió un tajo a una mosca que pasaba a su lado, cortándola. Justo por la mitad.

 **"Un escenario excelente."** David observó, mirando alrededor. Comenzó a tocar, y, para alivio de Minato, su violín sonaba completamente normal, aunque mucho más despacio. Por extraño que parezca, sus voces también.

"Bueno, de hecho pensaba seriemente en acabar con las tareas de la escuela. ¿Qué haran ustedes dos?"

 **"Practicar."** David dijo calmadamente. Minato encontró gracioso el hecho de que una criatura demoniaca que ha vivido por siglos aún sintiera la necesidad de practicar.

 **"Yo igual."** Jack dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

 **"Malabares con cuchillos. Y tal vez lanzamiento de cuchillos. ¿No tendrás algo que pueda usar como blanco, o si?"**

Minato tomó una caja de cartón vacía, y la colocó en el suelo de su cuarto. "Diviértanse." dijo. Para cuanto regresó a su asiento, ya escuchaba el leve sonido de algo siendo cortado.

 _"Lanzamiento de cuchillos y práctica de violin mientras hago tarea. Tal vez no fue una buena idea."_

Minato se sentó alegremente a ver la luna durante la Hora Oscura, bebiendo su té. Jack y David ahora eran de tamaño real, aparentemente incapacez de manifestarse de cualquier modo a excepción de su forma verdadera. Jack estaba bebiendo té a insistencia de Minato. Después de todo, había tomado unas deliciosas galletas de la tienda de la esquina en menos de tres minutos gracias a su velocidad sobrehumana. David tocó varias canciones, esta vez a todo volumen, mientras tomaban su bocadillo. Minato lo disfrutaba, aclamando cada presentación. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió cuando empezaba su segunda taza de té.

 _"Esta fue una gran idea."_

* * *

 *** El símbolo formado es un 'menos uno' en numeral romano. -I**


	6. Algunas Muy Necesarias Respuestas

**Respuesta a fourarcade579: Me alegra que sigas la historia. Por cierto, si has visto la cantidad de capítulos que tiene la historia original, esto apenas empieza. Saludos :)**

 **6\. Algunas muy necesarias respuestas**

Cuando Akihiko y Mitsuru llegaron a la sala aquella mañana, ninguno de ellos pudo ocultar el hecho de que estaban descepcionados. Minato no había hecho el desayuno. Él estaba en la sala, comiendo un pequeño sandwich mientras seguía trabajando en las tareas de los días de escuela que se había perdido. Lo que llamó su atención fueron las dos figurillas de esqueleto a las que les susurraba ocasionalmente.

"Hey." Akihiko le susurró a Mitsuru cuando salían del dormitorio. "¿Siempre juega con eso muñecos?"

"Es la primera vez que los veo... Tal vez está en shock por lo que su Persona resultó ser en realidad." Mitsuru pensó. "Jack El Destripador... ¿quizás no se había dado cuenta de lo mórbido que es hasta ahora?"

"Espero que no." Akihiko dijo. "Si despertar su poder lo cambió de algún modo..."

"Él no se convertirá en otro Shinjiro." Mitsuru dijo. Hubo un largo período de silencio entre ellos mientras caminaban.

"... Te veo en la escuela." Akihiko dijo finalmente, separándose de ella para su carrera matutina. Quería aclarar su mente. O más bien, tenía que hacerlo.

Minato llegó a Gekkoukan con Yukari como compañía, feliz por el hecho de que, en cinco horas de trabajo, casi acabó con todo lo que se había acumulado. Yukari disfrutaba de su optimismo, pero se alejó abruptamente cuando escuchó que la gente hablaba sobre ellos de nuevo. Minato estaba de tan buen humor, que incluso salvó a Junpei en la clase del Sr. Ono. Sólo un poco después notó que las personas tendían a pedirle ayuda a menudo.

Después de la escuela, recordó que Mitsuru le había dicho que volviera directamente a la sala del cuarto piso en el dormitorio. Lo hizo, y fue recibido por todos, incluyendo a Ikutsuki.

Lo que sorprendió a Minato fue lo militarizado que estaba el lugar. Una pared estaba completamente cubierta por una computadora gigante, había dos cafeteras, y por lo que pudo ver de los libros en los estantes, ninguno de ellos parecía encagar con ninguna clase de curriculum de preparatoria estándar.

"Bienvenido a la Sala de Comado." Akihiko dijo. "Genial, ¿eh?"

Minato asintió. Se sentó junto a Yukari, en el sofá grande de cara al monitor.

"Creo que es hora de tu bienvenida oficial al SEES." Ikutsiki dijo sentado de frente a ellos. Abrió un portafolios plateado en la mesa, revelando lo que Minato consideró una pistola con estilo que tenía grabado 'SEES' en un lado del cañón, así como una banda roja cuyas letras estaban cosidas en negro.

"Oigan, ni siquiera le hemos preguntado si quiere unirse." Yukari finjió. Mitsuru se rió un poco.

"Muy bien. Por el bien de las formalidades: Minato Arisato, ¿te unirías al SEES y nos ayudarás a proteger a la humanidad de las Sombras?" preguntó

"Aguarden un momento." Minato dijo, para sorpresa de todos. Cerró sus ojos. "¡Jack! ¡David!" En la mesa, las versiones miniatura de los Demonios aparecieron de la nada. "¿Qué dicen?"

 **"Seguiremos cualquier decision que tomes, Jefe."** David dijo. **"Pero... sería muy aburrido si te rehusas."**

 **"¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Quiero matar algo!"** Jack gritó. Minato rió, y tomó el arma.

"Bien, estamos dentro." dijo, mirando a los demas. Para su sorpresa, sólo vió expresiones de horror en sus caras. Yukari de hecho estaba de pie ocultándose tras Akihiko. Ikutsuki, sin embargo, parecía completamente fascinado.

"Increíble." susurró. "Poder llamar a tu Persona, nah, Personas fuera de la Hora Oscura sin una Evocadora..."

"Y dos, además." Akihiko dijo. Él apretó sus dientes.

"Minato, explica." Mitsuru demandó. Había un rastro de miedo en su voz.

 _"Hmm... Probablemente debí de haber discutido eso en mi cabeza. O al menos advertirles antes."_ Minato pensó. Debía escoger sus palabras con cuidado. Por desgracia, David habló primero.

 **"¿Persona? ¡¿Qué creen que es esto, la hora de los aficionados?!"** David preguntó, aparentemente molesto por la clasificación.

"Silencio." Minato dijo antes de que pudieran continuar. Movió su mano como vió a Igor hacerlo cuando apareció en la habitación índigo, y quizo que se fueran. Se detuvieron, le hicieron reverencia, y se hicieron polvo. Sólo sirvió para asustar aún más al grupo.

"¡Arisato!" Mitsuru dijo. Ella quería respuestas lo más pronto posible.

"Esos dos que vieron," Minato comenzó. " son mis Demonios... Ellos no son Personas, son entidades separadas de mí. Por ahora... habitan en mi alma. Por lo tanto tengo control sobre ellos. En términos de combate, sin embargo, deberían funcionar exactamente como una Persona... creo."

Para probar su teoría, Minato puso su evocadora en su cabeza y disparó. "Jack El Destripador." Como era de esperarse, Jack se manifestó en su forma real, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Jack golpeó la cabeza de Minato en cuanto apareció.

 **"¡Decídete de una vez, Jefe! ¡¿Me quieres dentro o fuera de tu cabeza?!"** preguntó molesto.

"Solo probaba algo." Minato dijo, sobándose donde Jack lo había golpeado. El Demonio desapareció de nuevo. "Así que, eso explica la mayoría."

El silencio llenó la habitación una vez más. _"Se lo están tomando peor de lo que esperaba."_

"Un poder interesante..." Ikutsuki dijo finalmente.

"Entonces esos juguetes a los que les hablabas esta mañana..." Akihiko habló. "¿Eran tus... Demonios?"

"Si" Minato respondió. "Al parecer puedo hacerlos salir de mi mente cuando queira. Es muy útil, considerando que cuando estan ahí, pueden hacer lo que una persona normal hace... excepto que, dentro de mi cabeza, así que puedo escuchar todo lo que hacen. Es problemático. Diablos, incluso me hablan." Sintió que era mejor ocultar el hecho de que también podía tener su conocimiento y que podían alterar sus pensamientos.

"Heheheh... Supongo que puede ser un dolor de cabeza." Ikutsuki dijo. Minato fue el único que se rió del terrible juego de palabras. "Eres más interesante de lo que pensé, Minato Arisato."

 **¡Crack!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Diablo...**

Minato sintió la creación del Vínculo Social, y se rió de nuevo. Si el curioso hombre podría pasar por El Diablo, estaba emocionado por saber lo que los demás en el dormitorio representaban.

"Independientemente de eso, parece que tu poder difiere del nuestro." Mitsuru dijo, levantándose de su silla. "Creo que es mejor que nos separemos por ahora... todos necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a tu... situación."

"No te preocupes, senpai. Recuerda, yo soy SU Jefe." Minato djo sonriendo. Mitsuru forzó una sonrisa de vuelta. Todos se fueron con despedidas tensas.

Yukari estaba pasmada. Se sentó el su cuarto, pensando en lo que acababa de enterarse. Minato no sólo se unió al SEES, sino que sus poderes eran completamente diferentes a lo que habían visto antes. Sus Personas, o más bien, Demonios, probaron ser completamente autónomos. Nunca había escuchado de una Persona con suficiente libre albedrío para hablar e incluso golpear a su amo sin que se lo ordenaran.

El chico nuevo a quien ayer admiraba como su salvador resultó ser un monstruo. El chico a quien comenzaba a contarle sobre su pasado, algo que siempre se había guardado para ella, tal vez ni siquiera podría pasar por un chico. Ese poder no era normal. La manera en que actuaba no era normal. ÉL no era normal.

Intentó distraerse a sí misma con tareas escolares. Falló.

Intentó ver televisión. Falló

No sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de irse a dormir esa noche. Le puso el cerrojo a su puerta por primera vez desde que comenzó a vivir en el dormitorio.

Cuando la Hora Oscura llegó, aún estaba despierta. La música de violín y la risa maníaca de Minato lentamente infectaron el ambiente. Se acurrucó en posición fetal.

"Detente." surrusó a su almohada. "Solo detente."

Cerca de la mitad de la Hora Oscura, David repentinamente dejó de tocar. Jack parecía tenso, y Minato simplemente miró sobre su cama. Cuando el chico de ojos azules apareció, no estaba tan sorprendido. En este punto, ya no lo consideraba una alucinación.

"Hola, ¿cómo estas?" el chico preguntó mientras reía un poco.

"Muy bien, de hecho." Minato dijo. "¿Té?"

"Lo siento, pero gracias." el chico declinó. "Veo que has despertado tu poder, y has hecho amigos interesantes." dijo, viendo a Jack y David.

 **"Ha."** David se burló. Jack no estaba a la vista, pero Minato sabía que estaba observando al niño.

"Dejando eso de lado," el chico continuó. "vine a decirte algo... Pronto, el final llegaró. Lo recordé, así que pense que debería decirtelo."

"¿El final?" Minato preguntó.

"El final de todo... pero para ser honesto, realmente no se lo que significa."

 **"Parece que tomamos la decisión correcta al unirnos al SEES, Jefe."** Jack finalmente habló. Bajo un poco su sombrero hacia adelante. **"¿Pero cómo es que llegaste aqui?... Ni siquiera sentí tu presencia."**

"Al igual que ustedes, siempre estoy con Minato..." el chico dijo. Se rascó la cabeza. "No sé en lo que se ha convertido tu poder... ¿pero no es más emocionante así?"

"Ahora hablas mi lenguaje." Minato respondió. Era como si no pudiera hacer nada excepto sonreir durante la Hora Oscura. El chico le sonrió de vuelta, sólo para desaparecer y reaparecer justo en frente de él.

"Espero que te apegues al contrato. Te estaré vigilando, incluso si te olvidas de mí... Nos vemos luego." Con eso, desapareció de nuevo. Minato tomó otro trago de su té.

"Me agrada ese chico." dijo. Jack y David se miraron entre sí confundidos.

Minato pasó las primeras horas del día pensando en maneras de aliviar el terrible ambiente que creó la noche anterior. Al final, se decidió por cocinar el desayuno de nuevo. Fue mucho más rópido de lo esperado, debido a que Jack probó ser un chef maestro. Aparentemente, llegó a residir en el alma de alguien que dirigía un programa de televisión llamado Hell's kitchen, o algo parecido.

Con un desayuno incluso más grande, y mucho con mucho mas estilo, Minato esperó por sus senpai.

 _ **"Hey, Jefe,"**_ Jack dijo en su mente. _**"no creo que invocarnos anoche haya sido una buena idea. Pudiste habernos preguntado en tu cabeza, ¿sabes?"**_

 _"Hubiera tenido que explicarles los muñecos que repentinamente tenií conmigo, así que pensé, ¿por qué no en ese momento?"_ Minato contestó. Pudo sentir que Jack y David se encogieron de hombros en su mente.

Akihiko, Mitsuru y Yukari bajaron las escaleras, y Minato pudo decir con ver la expresión de Akihiko cuando vió la mesa que se había ganado su confianza de nuevo. "¡Buenos Dias!" dijo, yendo a las sillas vacías.

Tomaron sus asientos. Mientras Akihiko fue inmediatamente por su comida, Mitsuru aún parecia inquieta. Yukari era la que más dudaba en sentarse, y no parecía tener nada de apetito.

"Juro que no robé los ingredientes esta vez." Minato protestó. Incluso si ese no fue el mejor comentario, consiguió hacer que Mitsuru comiera. Yukari se sentó, aún incómoda.

"Oh, si." Akihiko dijo, tomándose un descanso para masticar su comida. "Deberías estar aquí esta noche. Algo genial va a pasar."

"Claro." Minato dijo. "Pero no esperes que me quede aquí todo el día. Es mi primer Domingo en la ciudad."

"¿Ya te pusiste al día con tus tareas, Minato? Preferiría que acabaras eso antes de relajarte." Mitsuru dijo.

"Trabajar en eso por dos días no fue en vano." respondió con una sonrisa. El desayuno continuó con pequeñas conversaciones como esa. Yukari permaneció callada.

Minato decidió que finalmente iría a visitar Power Records. Consideró ir a cualquiera de las Habitaciones, pero decidió que no había pasado lo suficiente como para ameritar una visita. Al entrar a la tienda, vió al mismo chico de cabello azul con audífonos blancos que notó la última vez. El chico estaba viendo algunos lanzamientos de Drum n' Bass, al igual que... ¿música pop de Risette? Negó con la cabeza y le pasó de largo.

 _ **"Jefe, hay algo raro sobre ese tipo."**_ Jack le advirtió. Volteó para verlo mejor.

Usaba una camiseta negra, con pantalones rosa oscuro. Sus audífonos tenían dos extensiones que parecían antenas rotas. Su cabello era casi idéntico al de Minato, excepto que era un poco más largo y no cubría sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color de su cabello.

 _"Tienes razon. ¿Quién rayos usa pantalones rosados?"_ Minato respondió. Pudo sentir a Jack chocar la palma de su mano contra su cara.

 _ **"¡No, queremos decir que no es completamente humano!"**_ David dijo. Minato lo observó de nuevo.

 _"Estas bromeando... ¡¿esas antenas son reales?!"_ preguntó. Esta vez sintió a David imitando el gesto de Jack. En este punto, el chico regresó los CD's al estante y giró para ver a Minato mirarlo fijamente.

"No soy un insecto de verdad, ¿sabes?" el chico dijo, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

"Sólo me preguntaba que clase de persona escucha Drum n' Bass Y Risette." Minato preguntó.

"El de Risette no es para mí." el chico respondió riendo. "Es para mi chica... Por lo general no veo a nadie mas aquí."

"Supongo que la gente ya no aprecia los CD's." Minato musitó.

"No esperaba eso de ti." el chico dijo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Minato Arisato. ¿Y tú?"

"Kazuya Minegishi. ¿Apretón de manos?"

Minato tomó su mano, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Al contacto, sintió una oleada de poder recorriéndolo por dentro. A diferencia del poder que recibió de Lucifer, el cual vino en forma de obsequio, esta era una oleada intimidante. Pudo sentir la presencia de otras cosas dentro de este chico... Demonios, o al menos algo muy parecido a ellos. David y Jack parecían estar intentando intimidar al chico también... mientras tanto los ojos de Minato como los de kazuya se agrandaron poco después del contacto inicial.

"Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh?" Kazuya rió cuando retrajo su mano.

 _ **"Jefe... este sujeto es un Rey. El Rey de Bel... Abel."**_ David lloriqueó. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que un Demonio acababa de lloriquear.

"Estoy seguro de que tus amigos te estan diciendo un monton de cosas terroríficas sobre mí." Kazuya dijo. "Pero no te preocupes. Sólo peleo cuando debo hacerlo... aún asi, no pensé que conocería a otro humano que usa demonios sin un COMP." Sonrió.

"¿COMP?" Minato preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso. Es un montón de basura técnica que estoy seguro nunca necesitarás saber." Kazuya respondió. Su teléfono comenzo a sonar, con una canción de Risette a un volumen terriblemente alto. "Y esa es mi novia." suspiró. "Hablemos de nuevo en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Será bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Estrella...**

Y después de eso, Kazuya se disculpó y abandonó Power Records sin comprar nada. Minato tragó saliva.

 _"Eso fue tal vez... demasiado interesante."_

Minato regresó al dormitorio para ver a Junpei batallar con lo que parecía ser su equipaje. Akihiko lo guiaba al dormitorio, sin ayudarle para nada. Ambos vieron a Minato acercarse.

"¿Qué hay, viejo?" Junpei dijo, ocultando lo cansado que estaba. "¿Puedes darme una mano?"

"Claro que no, Junpei." Akihiko dijo con firmeza. "Debes ponerte en forma."

"¡Vamos, senpai!" Junpei suplicó. Minato soltó una pequeña risa y los siguió a la entrada. Yukari estaba viendo televisión cuando entraron, mientras que Mitsuru leía un libro como siempre. Junpei luchaba con los escalones y sus maletas después de que Minato y Akihiko abrieran la puerta.

"Yukari, Mitsuru. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan." Akihiko dijo. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Junpei. "Oye, apresúrate."

"¡Espera un segundo! ¡Esto pesa demasiado!" Junpei respondió. Él empujó el equipaje y lo forzó a pasar la entrada.

"¡¿J-Junpei?!... ¿Por qué está ÉL aquí? No me digas que-" Yukari empezó. Akihiko detuvo en seco sus desvarios.

"Este es Junpei Iori de la clase 2-F. Va a quedarse aquí a partir de hoy." anunció, principalmente a Mitsuru. Junpei recuperó su aliento con una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué onda?" preguntó, intentando lucir genial.

"¡¿Se va a quedar AQUÍ?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Yukari gritó.

"¿Asustada de que nuestras reuniones nocturnas se hagan públicas, Yukari?" Minato preguntó sonriendo.

"¡¿Entonces esas fueron de verdad?!" Junpei preguntó, perdiendo la compostura.

"¡¿Qué?! Tú y tu bocota son -" Yukari dijo, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente. Muy abruptamente. Parecía que habia visto un fantasma. "Co- como sea, Estupei." se recuperó, mirando al piso. "¿Entonces, él tiene el potencial?"

"¡Claro que si!" Junpei dijo, sin notar el repentino cambio en la conducta de Yukari. "Akihiko-senpai me encontró en tienda de la esquina llorando como un bebé, rodeado de un montón de ataúdes. No recuerdo mucho más, pero viejo... ¡fue vergonzoso! Dijo que es, ya saben, completamente normal... al principio. Como, estar confundido y no recordar nada. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?"

"Eso se pasa despues de un tiempo. No me ha pasado desde que tenía ocho, más o menos." Minato se encogió de hombros.

"Que bueno. Un usuario Persona debería... espera, ¿desde que tenías ocho?"

"Aunque técnicamente soy de los miembros más recientes del SEES, he experimentado la Hora Oscura por los últimos diez años."

"Ah, entiendo." Junpei asintió. "Pero viejo, estaba en shock cuando me enteré de ustedes. No tenía idea. Me alegro no ser el único. Pudo haber estado un poco solitario, ¿saben?... Ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro que lo saben... heh, perdon por eso."

"No hay problema." Minato dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Bueno, basta de presentaciones." Akihiko dijo. "Creo que ya estamos listos..."

"Ooh, ¿ya vamos a hacer algo? ¡Que bien!" Junpei exclamó.

"Con tantas personas, ya podemos empezar a explorar ese lugar." Yukari se encogió.

"¿Quieres decir... Tartarus...?" preguntó.

"Tartarus... ¿Qué es eso?... suena a pasta dental." Junpei respondió. Mitsuru dió un paso adelante.

"Creemos que dentro de Tartarus yace la verdad detrás de la Hora Oscura. El Presidente nos dará los detalles mañana por la noche, así que descansen bien... y Minato, por favor manten el volumen al mínimo. Ten en mente que las personas de este dormitorio NO transmutamos durante la Hora Oscura." dijo. Minato se encogió.

"Si, Mitsuru-senpai." susurró. Con eso, se dispersaron.


	7. Torre Minúscula, Parte I

**7\. Torre Minúscula, Parte I**

Minato hizo otro desayuno para conmemorar la llegada de Junpei al dormitorio. Por desgracia, Junpei bajó las escaleras a tiempo para ver a Minato irse junto a Mitsuru y Akihiko, quien finalmente lo llevó consigo para una carrera matutina. Por lo tanto, se quedó a desayunar solo.

Llegar a la puerta principal con Akihiko fue de hecho la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. Alcanzó a escuchar pequeños grupos de chicas susurrar a sus espaldas constantemente.

"Oh por Dios. ¡AkiXMina por siempre!"

"Amor de Senpai y Kouhai... ¡Es tan kawaii*!"

"Minato podría pasar por una chica si se deja crecer el cabello... ¡vamos, ya cambia tu nombre a Minako de una vez!"

Ambos dieron cuatro pasos pasando la puerta principal antes de decidir separarse, temiendo lo que pasaría si entraban en el edificio principal juntos. Había demasiada gente como para escapar de otro enjambre de chicas.

Minato tomo el almuerzo con Junpei en clase como disculpa por irse temprano en la mañana.

"En serio, ¿qué hacen cuando se van tan temprano?" Junpei pregunto mientras comía.

"Hablamos un poco, o sólo nos vamos a clases." Minato dijo. Junpei suspiró. Yukari, presente todo el tiempo, dejó escapar un bostezo y fue con ellos.

"Creí que me quedaría dormida..." murmuró.

 _"Apuesto que espera ser entretenida."_ Minato pensó. No podía culparla. Si no fuera incapaz de dormir, estaba seguro de que ya lo habría hecho.

 _ **"¡Hey! ¡Tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre la adaptación clásica en la música moderna!"**_ David dijo en su mente.

 _"Eh, suena justo."_ Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Mitsuru entró al aula.

"Minato." le dijo. "Necesitamos hablar." Sintió que todos en el lugar lo miraban a él.

"Claro, Mitsuru-senpai." respondio. "¿Deberiamos ir a un lugar más privado?"

Mitsuru se detuvo y miró alrededor para ver a la mayoría de la clase observandolos. "Buen punto. Takeba, tú también."

"Hey, por qué-" Yukari comenzó a protestar. Minato chasqueó sus dedos frente a su cara, interrumpiéndola.

"Vamos, estoy seguro de que es importante." dijo, dándole una mirada y pronunciando _'Sólo SEES'_. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó. Yukari gruño un poco, pero se levantó y los siguió mientras dejaban el salón. Junpei fue completamente ignorado.

"Ese hijo de..." murmuró en voz baja. En el momento en que se fueron del aula, hubo silencio. Inmediatamente después, la conmoción más ruidosa que la clase 2-F había visto tuvo lugar.

"¡SANTO CIELO! ¡¿Vieron eso?!" una chica preguntó.

"¡Mitsuru-sama lo eligió PERSONALMENTE!" otra dijo.

"¡Minato-kun tiene a Yukari-san con CORREA!" un chico exclamó.

"Desapareció una semana, conquistó a Yukari-san y pasó con Mitsuru-sama... realmente eres un mago, ¿eh Minato?" alguien dijo. Junpei decidio que, por su propio bien, saldría del salón.

Mientras tanto, Minato, Mitsuru y Yukari llegaron al salón del consejo estudiantil, actualmente vacío.

"Primero que nada, me gustaría pedirles que regresen al dormitorio inmediatamente despues de la escuela. Tengo algo importante que anunciarles a todos." Mitsuru dijo mientras Minato cerraba la puerta.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Yukari, oficialmente molesta.

 _"¿No le agrada Mitsuru, verdad?_

 _ **"Puedo sentir cierta sed de sangre, Jefe. Es una luchadora."**_ Jack le informó.

"De hecho, no. Mientras los demás han evitado el tema, siento que debemos hablarlo." Mitsuru respondió, acentuándo su postura. Movió su mirada de Yukari a Minato, y luego de nuevo a Yukari. "Takeba, tú eras quién estaba mas emocionada por Minato uniéndose al SEES. Ahora que hay otros dos miembros en tu grado, repentinamente perdiste el interés. ¿Qué pasó?"

Yukari se congeló. No esperaba que Mitsuru se concentrara en ella.

"Nada." djo. La respuesta fue en voz baja, y Mitsuru no iba a aceptar eso.

"Takeba. ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó de nuevo.

 _"Zona de no tonterías, ¿huh?"_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"_ _¡_ _Jefe, tengo una idea!"_** David dijo. **_"¡Puedo hacer sonreir a esa chica!"_**

 _"¿En serio? ¿Como?"_ Minato preguntó. Podía ver que Yukari buscaba una ruta de escape desesperadamente.

"Sabes lo que enfrentaremos esta noche. Si vas en estas condiciones, ya sabes lo que le pasará a tu Persona." Mitsuru afirmó bruscamente.

"No es importante." Yukari dijo una vez más.

 _ **"Prestame tu cuerpo un instante. No haré nada malo, lo juro."**_ David dijo.

 _"¿Que tal si... me dices que hacer paso a paso?"_ Minato replicó. Definitivamente no estaba cómodo dándole control total de su ser a David, pero los consejos podían ser inofensivos.

 ** _"¡Jefe! ¡Tengo años de experiencia con estas cosas! ¿No confías en mi?"_**

 _"... Bien."_

Mitsuru se estaba molestando. En esta condición, Takeba no le servía en Tartarus. Si continuaba así, podría no ser capaz de usar su Persona durante un tiempo.

"Yukari." Minato dijo, rompiendo el silencio, su voz sonaba muy diferente de lo usual. Caminó y tomó la mano de Yukari entre las suyas. Ella retrocedió, pero se mantuvo firme. "Sé... que he sido... un monstruo contigo. Quizás, injustamente."

"Que demo-" Yukari comenzó. De nuevo, fue interrumpida, esta vez por Minato poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"Shh, shh, shh... No hables." Minato dijo, acercándose. Su voz sólo podía ser descrita como... seductora. Mitsusu sólo observaba, pero incluso ella se sonrojó al presenciar la escena. "Tal vez sea una bestia... una bestia para tu belleza... pero lo que soy," se detuvo para dar un efecto dramático, y acercó su cara justo al lado de la de Yukari, "no debe decepcionarte... mi amor."

En este punto, Yukari lo empujó y le dió una fuerte chachetada. "¡Q-Q-Qu-Qué DEMONIOS te PASA! ¡PERVERTIDO!"

Salío apresuradamente del aula, su cara más roja que un crayón. Minato se sobó la mejilla. Eso dolió. Mitsuru permaneció ahí, con la boca entreabierta, pero la cerró rápidamente cuando Minato se giró para verla.

"Arisato." dijo en un tono frío, sus ojos entrecerrándose. La temperatura del lugar cayó repentinamente. Se enojó al darse cuenta de que la pequeña escena se dio frente a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil en la Oficina del Consejo Estudiantil.

"Yo, que firmé el contrato." Minato murmuró para sí. No hizó ni el esfuerzo por escapar a su destino. Mitsuru preparo su evocadora. "Acepto total responsabilidad por mis acciones..."

"¡PREPÁRATE A SER EJECUTADO!" Mitsuru gritó. Y jaló del gatillo.

Yukari regresó a la normalidad para cuando la escuela terminó. Evitó a Minato durante el viaje de regreso, casi segura de que huiría aterrado si la veía. Sabía que Mitsuru lo ejecutaría, sin importar lo que él dijera.

Y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que ya no le asustaba, porque en realidad, él era tan idiota como Junpei. Un idiota extremadamente excéntrico que le hablaba a los esqueletos que invocaba con su mente, y dichos esqueletos le respondían con regularidad...

De acuerdo, tal vez aún le daba un poco de miedo, pero no tanto como antes.

Akihiko regresó al dormitorio. Según lo que había escuchado de Junpei y Yukari al final del día, estaba seguro de que Minato había sido ejecutado. Se iba asegurar de darle sus condolencias.

"Ya veo." Mitsuru dijo, observando un par de papeles en la sala. Minato estaba junto a ella, señalando una parte. "Creando ciertos estímulos con ostras que lentamente se deslizan hacia abajo mientras se descongelan..."

"Tortura psicológica." Minato añadió. "Conozco un lugar donde las venden... Jack piensa que el sistema de filtrado de agua sería el mejor, si prefieres no dañar el cuerpo de la víctima."

"Ese tal vez sea el método más efectivo para los miembros del SEES..." Mitsuru contempló. Yukari y Junpei caminaron y tropezaron con un Akihiko boquiabierto.

"¿Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari preguntó. Entonces volteó para ver a Mitsuru y Minato teniendo una discusión seria, cada uno referenciando a varios de los papeles repartidos en la mesa. Su mandíbula cayó.

"¿Yuka-tan? ¿Akihiko-senpai? ¿Qué pasa?" Junpei preguntó. En este punto, el dúo notó una conmoción en el dormitorio.

"Ah, bienvenidos." Mitsuru dijo, deteniéndose para verlos. ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿No lo...?" Yukari preguntó.

"Desde luego." Mitsuru dijo. "Minato ha traído a mi atención múltiples formas de mejorar mi Ejecución. El método original poseía serias fallas."

"En efecto." Minato asintió. "No estaba enfocado en una sola área. De hecho era más terapéutico que doloroso en mi opinión."

"¡¿Que-?!" Akihiko exclamó.

"Me encanta el frío, Akihiko-senpai. Ser ejecutado fue muy refrescante." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Mitsusu. "Si no te importa, ¿te importaría hacérmelo de nuevo algún día?"

Mitsuru sonrió. "Con la condición de que ayudes a mejorar mi técnica." dijo.

 **CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo...**

 **Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Emperatriz...**

Minato estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de Akihiko desmayándose para apreciar lo apropiado que era el Arcano de Mitsuru.

Una vez que Ikutsuki despertó a Akihiko cuando llegó, la reunión en el cuarto piso comenzó en cuestión de minutos.

"Muy bien, todos estamos aquí... y Minato, Mitsuru, apreciaría la completa atención de todos, por favor." Ikutsuki comenzó. Ambos cerraron un libro titulado "Horrores de la Inquisición Española", y se sentaron en el sofá vacío. "Durante un largo tiempo, Mitsuru y Akihiko eran los únicos usuarios-Persona que teníamos. Pero ahora, ese número recientemente saltó a cinco. Por lo tanto, a partir de hoy a la medianoche, me gustaría iniciar con la exploración de Tartarus."

"Disculpen... Pregunté esto ayer, ¿pero qué me dijeron que era esto de Tartarus?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿No la haz visto, Junpei?" Yukari preguntó.

"¿Hm...?"

"No me sorprende, ya que sólo aparece durante la Hora Oscura." Ikutsuki dijo.

"¿la Hora Oscura...?"

"Igual que las Sombras... Interesante, ¿huh? Y es el lugar perfecto para que nosotros entrenemos. Puedes pensar en ello como un nido de sombras." Akihiko explicó.

"Whoa... su nido, ¿huh?" Junpei recalcó.

"Pero senpai... ¿qué hay de tu herida?" Yukari preguntó. Akihiko le respondió con una mirada asesina. Se cortó cuando sintió dos miradas aún mas oscuras sobre él. Giró para ver a Mitsuru y Minato. Ambos le estaban sonriendo ampliamente, la sonrisa de Mitsuru era una copia idéntica de la sonrisa maniaca de Minato.

"Ya que Akihiko no se ha recuperado del todo, sólo llegara hasta la entrada... ¿No es cierto?" ella preguntó. Akihiko sintió una parte de su alma morir.

"Si, señora." respondió, su voz vacilando.

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará." Ikutsuki dijo, su frente sudando un poco. "Como sea, ya que estamos lidiando con sombras, Tartarus no es algo que podamos evitar."

"¡Relájense, yo los cubro!"

"No estoy muy segura de esto..." Yukari expresó.

"¿Usted qué hará, Sr. Presidente?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Me quedaré aquí. Como sabes, no puedo invocar una Persona." Ikutsuki dijo, luciéndo descepcionado.

A las 11:58 p.m., el SEES llegó a las puertas de Gekkoukan High School.

"¿Aquí es? ¿ESTE es el lugar? ¿POR QUÉ aquí?" Junpei preguntó.

"Sólo espera unos minutos... Ya casi es medianoche." Akihiko dijo. Cuando el reloj llegó a las doce, la Hora Oscura comenzó.

La tierra tembló mientras Gekkoukan se retorcía y cambiaba. Espirales imposibles, escaleras, y paredes se arremolinaban hacia el cielo. Se alzaba por encima de todos los edificios de la ciudad, bloqueando parcialmente la luna. Sus paredes eran verde brillante, con manchas de sangre aquí y alla, dándole vida a las monótonas paredes. Junpei estaba asombrado.

 _"Hermoso."_ fue la única palabra que pudo pensar para describir la Torre. La amaba. Complementaba su imagen de la Hora Oscura a la perfección.

"Esto es Tartarus - el laberinto que se revela durante la Hora Oscura." Mitsuru dijo cuando Junpei recuperaba sus sentidos.

"¿Laberinto...? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le pasó a la escuela?" Junpei preguntó.

"Pensé que se suponía la escuela era el infierno, Junpei." Minato dijo. La Hora Oscura acababa de empezar y él ya sonreia como loco.

"Una vez que la Hora Oscura pase, todo regresara a la normalidad." Mitsuru dijo.

 _"Una verdadera lástima."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"¿Verdad que si, Jefe?"_** Jack añadió.

"¿Este es el nido del que hablabas? ¿¡Pero porque!? ¿¡Por que nuestra escuela se convirtio en una torre gigante¡? Junpei preguntó a Akihiko. Él no respondió, ni tampoco Mitsuru.

"Estoy segura de que se complicado. ¿A quién le importa? ¿No es como que saberlo cambiará mentalidad de pelear." Yukari dijo, rompiéndo el silencio.

"Bueno, puede que ahora lo averiguemos. Mitsuru y yo sólo hemos dado un vistazo al interior; esta es nuestra primera vez explorándolo. Emocionante, ¿verdad? Tiene que haber alguna pista sobre la Hora Oscura por aquí..." Akihiko dijo. Mitsuru le sonrió. "... Espero que estén listos..."

Una vez que entraron al Tartarus, Minato miró la gran estancia. Había una escalera gigante que llevaba a una puerta gigante, con un reloj dorado y un extraño dispositivo verde a la derecha. A la izquierda, sin embargo, vió la Puerta Índigo y la Puerta Carmesí, una al lado de la otra.

Mientras caminaban a las escaleras, Minato sintió ambas llaves en sus bolsillos. "Chicos, esperen." dijo.

"¿Pasa algo, Minato?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Lo que estoy a punto de hacer será raro... no se asusten." Camino a la Puerta Índigo, y pusó la llave en ella. Todos miraron asombrados cuando su cuerpo se desintergró en un montón de mariposas azules.

Minato se materializó en la Habitación Índigo. Se veía exactamente igual que antes, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Detrás de Igor, y debajo del reloj en constante movimiento, se encontraba un soporte para quince velas, dos de las cuales estaban encendidas.

"Eso," Igor dijo en un tono obviamente molesto, "es tu Candelabra. Si te interesa, puede irte."

"Amo Igor, está olvidando algo." Elizabeth dijo. Igor suspiró.

"El tiempo de usar tu poder ha llegado..." Igor dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna. Minato se sorprendió al ver que incluso él era capaz de parecer triste.

Tras decir aquello, Igor le explicó a Minato que podía obtener nuevas Personas, o en este punto, conseguir Personas, ya que técnicamente no poseía ninguna, y que sólo podía tener unas cuantas a la vez y que después sería capaz de fusionarlas para hacer otras mas poderosas en la Habitación Índigo.

"¿Estás bien, Igor?" Minato preguntó. Igor se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es obvio que algo te pasó." Minato dijo. "¿Fue Lucifer?"

"¡NO USES EL NOMBRE DE ESE CRETINO EN MI PRESENCIA!" Igor explotó. La Habitación Índigo se sacudió, y él se tensó.

"Amo..." Elizabeth dijo, luciéndo preocupada. Igor dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

"Sé que está mal de mi parte desquitar mis frustraciones con nuestro invitado de honor..." Igor comenzó. "Pero nos ha arrojado en un camino impredecible. Un camino que temo... no poder guiarte. Incluso tu despertar... Se suponía que sería grandioso. Y aún así aquí estamos, y tu sigues sin una Persona. Te he fallado más de lo que te imaginas."

"Pero lo intentaste, ¿o no?" Minato preguntó. Igor lo observó. "No sé que ha pasado, pero no creo que seas un mal tipo, Igor. Sólo intentas hacer lo correcto."

"... Puede que aún haya esperanza para ti, jovencito." Igor dijo. Su sonrisa había regresado.

 **CRACK!**

"¡Oh, vaya!" Elizabeth se quedó sin aliento. Igor estaba sorprendido.

 **Tu eres Yo...**

 **Y Yo soy tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Torre...**

"Hmph. Ser aquél que ha caido de la gracia... ese niño se reiría en mi cara si pudiera." Igor dijo.

"¿También puedes ver las cartas?" Minato preguntó.

"Desde luego. Somos, después de todo, los encargados de ayudarte a desarrollar tu poder." Igor dijo. "Aunque el hecho de que puedas formar un vínculo conmigo... Tengo que pensar esto bien. Pero por ahora, deberías regresar a tu mundo... aunque estoy seguro de que visitarás al Profanador antes de continuar tu viaje."

"No tengo favoritos, Igor." Minato dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Te veré luego."

Igor observó como Minato dejaba la habitación índigo. Muy dentro de sí, pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los cambios que el Profanador hizo no eran tan malos.

Minato apareció frente a sus aturdidos amigos. "¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?" preguntó como si nada.

"Uhh... ¿treinta segundos? ¿más o menos?" Akihiko respondió.

"Bien, debo hacer una visita mós." Minato dijo. Caminó hacia la Puerta Carmesí, ignorando las protestas de los demás, y se desintegró una vez más en un montón de mariposas rojas.

Entró a la Habitación Carmesí, no en su silla, sino desde la Puerta, como si realmente hubiera pasado por ahí. Miró la parte trasera de su silla, y notó que estaba diseñada para parecer un cráneo.

 _"Por su puesto."_ pensó. Lucifer abrió sus ojos para ver a Minato. Íl sabía lo que debía hacer. Jack y David se materializaron a cada lado de él, arrodillados.

"Saludos, Amo." Minato dijo, haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que sus Demonios.

"El Amo te da la bienvenida." Paimon dijo. Se levantó, y tomó el asiento opuesto a Lucifer.

"Es hora de explicar el verdadero propósito de la Habitación Carmesí." Lucifuge comenzó. "A diferencia de la Habitación Índigo, que absorbe poder del mar de tu alma, nosotros nos enfocamos en potenciar el mar de tu alma."

"... ¿Disculpa?" Minato preguntó.

"Hay un limite a la cantidad de poder que puedes sacar de un alma humana de forma natural." Paimon dijo. "El poder Persona le permite a los humanos alcanzar esos límites, o su máximo potencial, pero una Persona, como sabes, es trascendente. No puede quedarse contigo por siempre, e invocarla... bueno, ya sabes. También es imposible aumentar el potencial de un alma humana.

"Como tal," Lucifuge continuó. "el mayor problema de los humanos es que, aunque su alma sea fuerte, su cuerpo es débil. Ahí es donde nosotros entramos... Tenemos la habilidad de alterar un alma para que la fuerza del alma de uno se refleje en su cuerpo. Esto sólo es posible mediante la absorción del más grande regalo de nuestro Amo... las Magatamas."

"Cada Magatama contiene en su interior un poder que le permite al usuario mejorar sus habilidades físicas, regenerarse físicamente, o de cierto modo, alterar físicamente la realidad." Paimon dijo. "¿Entiendes?" Minato asintió.

"Necesitarás comprarnos las Magatamas," Lucifuge dijo. "con Macca, un tipo de moneda espiritual. Es imposible de obtener en tu mundo. Ahí es donde entra en juego la Carta de la Bestia."

"Ya que posees la habilidad de tener tanto Personas como Demonios, descubrirás que a menudo tus Demonios serán suficiente para enfrentar la mayoría de tus enemigos. Como tal, tendrás muchas Personas inútiles." Paimon dijo. "Puedes ofrecerlas a la Carta de la Bestia. Relájate, todo pasará en tu cabeza. La Persona desaparecerá, como si hubiera sido descartada, y el Macca será transferido a la Carta de la Bestia, la cual puedes usar aquí."

"...Entonces, ¿me están dando una tarjeta de débito espiritual?" Minato preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Exacto." Lucifuge dijo.

"Ahora mismo no tienes Macca... pero el Amo desea darte un regalo de despedida." Paimon dijo. Minato volteó a ver a Lucifer. Él apretó el puño, y de la mesa entre ellos brotaron llamas negras. Después de unos momentos, se condensaron para formar un objeto con forma de lágrima que flotaba en la superficie.

"Tu primer Magatama." Lucifer dijo.

"...Y exactamente... ¿como funciona?" Minato preguntó, haciéndo sonreir a Lucifer.

"Cómelo." Lucifer ordeno. Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron. Esa cosa era casi tan ancha como su boca, y estaba seguro de que no se permitía masticar. "Confía en mí."

 _"Si realmente me quisiera lastimar, ya estaría muerto..."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¡El Gran Jefe no miente!"**_ Jack le aseguró.

 _ **"Puede que no lo haya dicho, pero él te encuentra interesante."**_ David dijo. Minato sonrió.

Tomó la Magatama y la pusó en su boca sin pensarlo dos veces, para sorpresa tanto de Paimon como de Lucifuge. Al entrar en su boca, sintió que comenzaba a disolverse, y después fue como si simplemente la inhalara. Su visión se puso en blanco. Ya no podía oir nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera sentir.

Y entonces, todo regresó, más agudo y nítido que antes. Sintió el latir de su corazón. Era... más fuerte que antes.

"Una nueva Magatama nueva que hize." Lucifer dijo. "Curará tus heridas y tu fatiga lentamente. Si te concentras en ella, podrós usar mós poder de ella... Esto te permitiró sanar completamente, pero perderó sus capacidades regenerativas por las siguientes doce horas."

Minato se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el sujeto mós genial que he conocido?" preguntó. Entonces, escuchó una risita. Apenas perceptible.

Pronto se convirtió en una carcajada capaz de escucharse por toda la dimensión en la que estaban. Lucifuge y Paimon estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Lucifer estaba riendo.

Se calmó después de un rato, sus ojos practicamente brillaban. "El título de El Loco te queda muy bien." musitó. Chasqueó sus dedos, y la Carta de la Bestia apareció entre ellos.

 **"Yo soy tu Amo... Y Tú eres mi discipulo... Te daré una porción de mi Majestad... Obtendrás la fuerza oculta de tus Demonios... Y te regocijarás en mi Luz... La Luz de Lucifer..."** dijo en su voz demoniaca. "Ahora vete. La proxima vez que nos veamos, espero algunas ofrendas."

"Cualquier cosa por un amigo, cierto?" Minato se encogio de hombros. "Hasta la proxima, Amo." Abandono la Habitacion Carmesi, haciendo una reverencia al llegar a la puerta. Cuando desaparecio, Paimon y Lucifuge se miraron entre si.

"Ciertamente, es un chico interesante." Lucifer dijo. Encontraba divertido el hecho de que su mas reciente creacion realmente lo onsiderara su amigo.

* * *

 _ **Kawaii - Disculparán mi ignorancia en cuanto a cierta terminología de la cultura japonesa. Si alguien sabe exactamete a que se refiere, pongalo en las review. Gracias xD**_


	8. Torre Minúscula, Parte II

**Nota del Autor: EternalCombOver aclara que cada Demonio tiene un par de movimientos únicos que solo ellos pueden usar (la mayoría son habilidades ofensivas, pero pueden ser de otro tipo). Hablando de eso, menciona que los Demonios aprenden nuevos ataques conforme el Vínculo Social del Demonio avanza de rango, no se pueden fusionar y no se toman en cuenta para la cantidad de Personas que Minato puede llevar. Hasta ahora, Jack y David tienen un ataque y una habilidad de apoyo, ya que el V.S del Demonio está al nivel 2.**

 **David: El único ataque que tiene es por ahora es Sonata del Diablo, un ataque mágico de 8 golpes que usa un elemento aleatorio cada vez (fuego, hielo, viento, rayo). En este punto es un ataque que drena mucho la energía de Minato. Su habilidad de apoyo es Sukunda.**

 **Jack: Su habilidad ofensiva es Baile Macabro, el cual es un ataque que propina entre seis y ocho tajos con su cuchillo (Así es como pudo cortar 7 brazos cuando peleó contra el Mago). Al igual que Sonata del Diablo, cuesta mucha energía a Minato para usarlo a menudo. Su segundo movimiento es Tarukaja.**

 **Les recomiendo que si no estan muy familiarizados con los términos, mecánicas del juego, personajes o Personas revisen la wiki de Shin Megami Tensei. Así es como yo leí la mayor parte de los capitulos xD. O dígamne por las reviews si quieren que les diga en cada episodio que hace cada cosa y/o las referencias a otros juegos de la serie SMT.**

* * *

 **8\. Torre Minúscula, Parte II**

Minato reapareció frente al SEES una vez mas. Aún se recuperaban del shock causado por su segunda desaparición.

"¿Treinta segundos de nuevo?" Minato preguntó a Akihiko.

"Qué- ¡¿En serio piensas que conté el tiempo esta vez?!" preguntó. "Pero, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para calmarnos, si eso es lo que preguntas... ¿por qué?"

"Quien posee ambas Habitaciones altera el tiempo cuando estoy dentro. Pareciera que sólo paso un minuto, pero en realidad estuve cerca de veinte minutos." Minato dijo. Los miembros del SEES lo miraron incrédulos. "No pregunten... no pedí los detalles técnicos."

"Dejando eso de lado." Mitsuru dijo, recobrando el control de la situación. "Bienvenidos al interior de Tartarus. No obstante, esto es sólo la entrada. El laberinto se encuentra más allá de las puertas pasando las escaleras."

"Primero, ustedes tres tendrán que acostumbrarse al lugar." Akihiko dijo. "¿Por qué no le echan un vistazo?"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Nosotros solos?!" Yukari preguntó.

"Así es. También necesitaremos elegir un líder que tome las decisiones que se presenten." él continuó.

"¿Un líder? ¡Ooh, oh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme a mi!" Junpei dijo, agitando su mano en el aire. Akihiko lo observó e inmediatamente lo descartó. Miró a Yukari, quien lucía demasiado incómoda como para mantener la cabeza fría. Perdió su voto.

Entonces miró a Minato. El enigma. Akihiko definitivamente no quería confiar en él después de los trucos de magia que acababa de hacer, pero parecía estar relajado durante todo el proceso. Además, el sabía como pelear. Y a juzgar por lo que recordaba del día que el dormitorio fue atacado, sabía pelar bien. "... Tú. Serás el lider, Minato." Akihiko decidió.

"E-Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡Él ni siquiera parece un líder!" Junpei protestó. Jack y David inmediatamente aparecieron detrás de Minato.

 **"¡Que insolencia!** **¡Dejaré tu cuerpo como advertencia a quienes se opongan al Jefe!"** Jack gritó, cuchillo en mano.

 **"¡Que nuestros enemigos tiemblen ante sus legiones! ¡Una sinfonía de destrucción anunciará su marcha!"** David se le unió.

"Basta." Minato dijo chasqueando sus dedos. Ambos Demonios se detuvieron, se inclinaron ante Minato, y desaparecieron en la nada. "Lo haré, Akihiko-senpai."

"¡¿Qué rayos eran esos?!" Junpei grito.

"Son sus Demonios." Akihiko dijo. "No les prestes atención. Piensa en ellos como... Personas con actitud."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo podemos depender de eso?" Junpei preguntó.

"Todos lo hemos visto pelear con ellos antes. No me preocuparía si podemos o no depender de ello. Pero la principal razon de porque lo elegí..." Akihiko comenzó. Sacó su evocadora y la apuntó a su cabeza.

"A diferencia de nosotros, él puede illamarlos sin el uso de una Evocadora, pero por lo que sabemos, usar una hace su invocación aún mas fuerte." Akihiko dijo, mirando a Minato.

"Básicamente." Minato se encogió de hombros.

"Aún asi, no tiene ningún problema usando su Evocadora... ¿ustedes dos pueden decir lo mismo?" Junpei y Yukari intercambiaron miradas nerviosamente. Ninguno de ellos había invocado antes a su Persona.

"¡S-Sí, claro que puedo!" Junpei dijo.

"Eso creo..." Yukari respondió.

"Estamos hablando de sombras aquí. Sin sus Personas, están jodidos." Akihiko dijo.

 _"No estoy de acuerdo, pero creo estos dos necesitan de este ejercicio para trabajar en equipo."_ Minato pensó, recordando haber enfrentado sombras pequeñas sin nada mas que un bate de béisbol y golpearlas hasta matarlas.

"Sí, soy consiente de eso." Yukari respondió.

"Bien. Tengo una pequeña selección de armamento aquí, junto con sus transmisores." Mitsuru dijo, señalando un gran contenedor cerca de las escaleras." Akihiko y yo la trajimos aqui ayer. Hay un arco para Takeba, una espada corta para Arisato, y en cuanto a Iori... bueno, tenemos un par de opciones."

Junpei fue y revisó los contenidos de la caja. ¿Espada como la de Minato? Demasiado pequeña. ¿Arco? ¿Qué clase de hombre utiliza un arco? ¿Lanza? Patético. ¿Maza? Tal vez, pero esa cosa era demasiado pesada para manejarla bien. ¿Espada gigante? ¡ESA era un arma de hombres!

"Tomaré ésta de aquí." Junpei dijo, tomando la katana. Se movió alrededor un poco, probando qué tan bien podría usarla. Minato sólo vió que Junpei prácticamente agitaba la espada como si fuera un bate de béisbol en mal estado.

 ** _"¿Probablemente tengamos que salvar al equipo de ellos mismos, no Jefe?"_** escuchó a David preguntar en su mente.

 _"Por favor, no me lo recuerdes."_ Minato pensó. "Vamos."

El trío subió las escaleras, alcanzando las puertas. Nadie sabía lo que encontrarían más allá de ese punto, pero con la fuerza de su nueva Magatama pulsando en su interior, Minato siguió adelante, sin reparar en Junpei o Yukari.

"Bueno, al menos podemos decir que es un líder temerario, ¿huh?" Junpei comentó. Pasó saliva, y lo siguió. Yukari fue detrás de ellos.

La puerta era más bien era un portal. Junpei y Yukari estaban un poco desorientados por aparecer repentinamente en una ubicación completamente diferente a donde estaban, pero Minato ni se inmutó. Cruzar dimensiones era una experiencia aún más extraña.

Llegaron a un pasillo largo con una coloración verde enfermizo idéntica al de la Hora Oscura, con un piso ajedrezado blanco y negro. Sangre pintaba parte de las paredes, como era usual a esa hora.

"Así que esto es, ¿huh?" Junpei preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"Espero no perderme..." Yukari dijo.

 _"¿Pueden escucharme?"_ Mitsuru preguntó por el transmisor. Minato se tomó un momento al darse cuenta de que ahora había cuatro voces en su cabeza: la de Mitsuru, la de Jack, la de David, y la suya.

"¡Whoa! ¿Eres tu senpai?" Junpei preguntó.

 _"Estaré proporcionando apoyo a partir de este momento."_ respondió.

"Espera... ¿puedes ver aquí adentro?" Junpei preguntó.

 _"No me digas, Sherlock."_ Minato pensó.

 _"Es la habilidad de mi Persona. Me gustaría estar con ustedes, pero la estructura de Tartarus es diferente cada día. Es por eso que el apoyo exterior es imperativo."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"ESO me hace sentir me hace sentir mucho mejor..." Yukari dijo.

 _"Basándome en su ubicación, pueden esperar encontrar enemigos en cualquier momento. No deberían ser tan poderosos, pero tengan cuidado. La práctica hace al maestro."_ Mitsuru les advirtió. Como dijo, después de unos metros, obsevaron un grupo de tres sombras que lucían como charcos vivientes.

 _"Mayas Cobardes. Pueden sorprenderlas si ustedes son quienes atacan primero."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"Hecho." Minato susurró. Volteó a ver a Junpei y Yukari, ambos esperando detrás de él.

"Atacaré primero, a las dos de atrás. Junpei, tu encárgate de la del frente. Yukari, acaba con lo que escape." instruyó.

"¿Por qué demonios no-?" Junpei comenzó, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo ruidoso que fue. Las Mayas rápidamente se arrastraron hacia ellos.

"Tch. David." Mianto dijo, sacando su Evocadora. David apareció detrás de él. "Sonata del Diablo."

David comenzó a tocar una melodía a la que era imposible seguirle el ritmo; sonaba más rápido de lo que la mente humana podía procesar. Un relámpago, una bola de fuego, un y pequeño tornado golpearon a la Maya que lideraba la carga, matándola al instante. Las dos en la retaguardia recibieron una bola de fuego y un relámpago cada una. Un proyectil de hielo falló su objetivo y fue a dar entre las dos.

"Acábenlas." Minato dijo, exhalando pesadamente. Junpei corrió y partió a una sombra a la mitad con su espada, mientras Yukari puso una flecha en la otra. Ambas murieron.

"Viejo, eso fue muy loco!" Junpei dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

 _"¡Very Good!* Un ataque excelente, Minato."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"Tal vez para ustedes chicos..." respondio cansado. Yukari y Junpei voltearon a ver a Minato, quien estaba recobrando el aliendo. "... pero eso me canso. Preferiria usar movimientos como ese como ultimo recurso."

"Oh... lo siento." Junpei dijo, bajando su mirada. Minato se recupero en poco tiempo, para alivio de sus compañeros de aventura. Esa Magatama si que funcionaba. Dieron un par de pasos hasta que Mitsuru les aviso que las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban a la vista, estaban cerca. Sin embargo se les prohibio subirlas.

Se detuvieron, y observaron a cuatro Mayas acechando por el pasillo.

"Esta vez." Minato dijo. "Junpei y yo iremos por las del frente. Yukari, ataca a cualquiera de las de atras con tu Persona." Los demas asintieron.

Minato corrio desde la esquina donde se ocultaban, con Junpei siguiendolo de cerca. Se dividieron, Minato yendo a la izquierda y Junpei a la derecha.

La Maya de Minato volteó solo para sentir un espada atravesar su máscara. La arrancó, y le dió un par de tajos rápidos, matándola.

Junpei intentó un ataque más 'masculino'. Saltó cuando se acercó lo suficiente, y azotó su espada contra el enemigo al aterrizar. Cortó una buena parte de la sombra, pero sobrevivió y arañó su estomago expuesto. Retrocedio, pero le asestó un segundo golpe que acabó con la Maya.

Yukari... se quedo paralizada, aferrada a su Evocadora. La presionaba contra su cabeza, pero no era capaz de jalar del gatillo. Minato maldijo mentalmente, y corrió para interceptar a las dos Mayas que iban por Junpei. Rápidamente se encargó de la mas cercana a él, pero no pudo alcanzar a la segunda. Junpei intentó interceptarla, pero la sombra esquivó el ataque, haciéndolo tropezar por la fuerza de su propio golpe.

La Maya fue tras Yukari, cuyas manos aún temblaban. La vió aproximarse a ella. No hubo respuesta. Estaba totalmente congelada. Cuando la sombra se acercaba a la distancia adecuada para atacar, escuchó un disparo.

"¡Jack El Destripador!" Minato gritó. Jack apareció entre Yukari y la Maya, cuchillo en mano. "¡Baile Macabro!" El movimiento fue exactamente como sonaba. Una serie de ataques alocados, pero a la vez precisos, diezmaron a la sombra.

Junpei se puso de pie, y Minato cayó de rodillas.

"¡Amigo!" Junpei dijo, apresurándose a ayudarlo.

"Ve por Yukari." Minato dijo, incapaz de levantarse.

"¡Yuka-tan! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí!" Junpei gritó. Yukari salió del trance en el que se encontraba, y fue con ellos.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó. "Todo es culpa mía, yo-"

Minato no la dejó terminar la frase. Alzó su Evocadora rápidamente y la puso justo entre los ojos de la castaña. "Dia." dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo. Yukari se sobresaltó al recibir la descarga, y sentía que su mente se fragmentaba, pero vió como su Persona aparecía sobre ella. Era una mujer que usaba un vestido rosado, encadenada a una cabeza de toro gigante.

"Io." se las arregló para decir. Su Persona agitó su mano, y una luz verde se esparció sobre Minato. Era una habilidad de curación, y al terminar él fue capaz de ponerse de pie, libre de los efectos de su ataque anterior.

"No es tan difícil." dijo, ayudando a Yukari a levantarse. "Puedes hacerlo tan fácil como yo."

Yukari simplemente asintio. Minato no lo sabia, pero invocar a una Persona a la fuerza aturdía a su dueño.

"¿Cómo sabías que Yuka-tan podía usar ese hechizo de curación?" Junpei preguntó.

"A decir verdad no tengo idea. Sólo sé lo que ustedes pueden hacer. En este momento, Io, la Persona de Yukari, puede usar _Garu_ , un hechizo de viento, y _Dia_ , el hechizo de curación. Tu Persona puede usar _Agi_ , una habilidad de fuego, y _Desgarro_ , un ataque físico." Minato dijo. "Es Hermes, por cierto. El nombre de tu Persona."

 _"¿Puedes ver la Persona de otros, Minato?"_ Mitsuru habló por el transmisor.

"¿Recuerdas que dije que se supone que puedo tener más de una Persona? Tal vez es por eso que puedo reconocer las Personas de los démas." Minato respondió.

Nadie tenía una respuesta real para eso. Después de algunas peleas sencillas, las cuales fueron mucho mas fáciles ya que Junpei estaba emocionado por usar su Persona y ver de lo que era capaz, además de que Yukari dejó de paralizarse cada vez que requería usar su Persona, sólo quedaba una sombra, acorralada entre los tres.

"¿Quién la quiere, eh?" Junpei exhaló. Quizás había usado a Hermes demasiado, quien era un hombre azul de aspecto mecánico con hojas doradas a modo de alas.

"Yo no." Yukari respondió, sus piernas temblaban un poco. Estaba demasiado cansada por tener que curar a Junpei todo el tiempo.

"Yo lo haré." Minato dijo, apresurándose al objetivo. Desgarró a la sombra con dos tajos rápidos. Estaba a punto de regresar con los demás, cuando vió que tres cartas aparecieron ante él de la nada. La primera tenía dibujada una moneda, la segunda una espada, y la tercera describía lo que parecía una pequeña hada. Cuando trató de tomar una, las cartas se voltearon boca abajo y comenzaron a mezclarse y cambiar de lugar.

 _"¿En serio? ¿Ésta es la 'oportunidad' de la que Igor habló?"_ Minato pensó. Fácilmente siguió la carta del hada, y la escogió. Repentinamente, sintió que algo emergía desde su alma. Se concentró en eso. Estaba seguro de que ahora poseía una Persona verdadera, Hada, del Arcano Los Amantes. Extrañamente... parecía mucho mas poderosa de lo que en realidad debía ser. Sabía que tenía cuatro habilidades comparada con sus Demonios.

 _ **"Jefe, ese es uno de los beneficios de la Carta de la Bestia."**_ Jack intervino en su mente. **_"Verás, el Gran Jefe se dió cuenta de que probablemente no conservarás ninguna Persona mucho tiempo, entonces no necesitarás tantas Cartas de Habilidad. Se supone que algunas Personas te dan esas si les das el suficiente poder. Por lo tanto, mientras tengas la Carta de la Bestia, cualquier Persona que 'adquieras' como lo acabas de hacer estarán supercargadas a su máximo potencial. Genial, ¿eh?"_**

 _"Realmente debo decirle a Lucifer que lo amo."_ Minato pensó. ¿Recibir Personas listas para pelar desde el inicio? No pudo contener una sorisa.

 _"Que extraño."_ Mitsuru dijo por el transmisor. _"Usualmente, hay un par de sombras más al acecho. Bueno, al menos todos ustedes obtuvieron algo de experiencia en combate. Regresemos al dormitorio por ahora. Hay un punto de acceso cerca. Les permitirá regresar a la entrada."_

En efecto, el grupo rápidamente encontró el punto de acceso, no sin antes toparse con un cofre plateado convenientemente lleno de yenes. Naturalmente, Minato lo conservó todo. Ni Junpei ni Yukari tuvieron la confianza de reclamar ese dinero.

Usaron el punto de acceso, y fueron transportados a la entrada gracias al extraño dispositivo verde que habían ignorado antes.

"¿Y, cómo estuvo?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Decepcionante." Minato respondió encogiendo

"Ya he entrenado durante la Hora Oscura. Puede que las luces no funcionen, pero las pesas sí que lo hacen." Minato sonrió.

"Uno de los efectos de la Hora Oscura es que la actividad física es mas extenuante de lo habitual. No se preocupen, se adaptarán como Minato. Pero estoy sorprendida... Lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba. A este paso, nos alcanzarán en poco tiempo, Akihiko." Mitsuru dijo.

"Heh, ya lo veremos." Akihiko respondió.

 **CRACK!**

 **Tu eres Yo...** **Y Yo Soy Tu...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Loco...**

 _"¿El Loco Nivel 2, eh?"_ Minato pensó. No estaba demasiado cansado, pero necesitaba darles a Yukari y Junpei un momento para recuperarse. Se detuvo junto a Akihiko mientras se recuperaban.

"¿Pudiste vernos?" Minato preguntó.

"No, pero tuve una buena imagen gracias lo que Mitsuru decía. Por lo que escuché, fuiste tú quien los puso en forma al principio."

"Más bien quien 'sacó adelante el equipo'." Minato rió. "Estoy seguro de que en el futuro podrán hacer más que defenderse a sí mismos. Se fortalecerán."

"Heh... Así que seras su fuerza hasta que puedan estar por su cuenta, ¿eh?" Akihiko dijo, volviéndose pensativo de repente. "¿Pero cuando sabrás que estan listos...?"

"No lo sé." Minato dijo después de pensarlo un poco. "Supongo que un día, simplemente me daré cuenta. El verdadero problema será si puedo aceptar que ya no me necesitarán más."

 **CRACK!**

 **Yo soy tu...**

 **Y Tu eres Yo...**

 **Seras bendecido cuando crees Personas del Arcano El Emperador...**

"...Realmente eres un tipo extraño." Akihiko dijo. "En un momento actúas como psicópata, y al siguiente, das buenos consejos."

"Es lo que hago. Saber adaptarse es esencial para un líder, ¿no?" Minato bromeó.

Ambos miraron en silencio mientras Yukari y Junpei se preparaban para irse.

El SEES regresó al dormitorio para cuando la Hora Oscura terminó. Todos se retiraron a sus cuartos. Minato se sentó en su cama, pensado en los eventos de los últimos dias. Finalmente se detuvo para apreciar lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en el transcurso de una pocas semanas.

* * *

 *** En la historia original, y en el juego Persona 3, hay varias expresiones en francés. Decidí cambarlas a inglés porque en este particular caso a Mitsuru le gusta decir la frase _Tres Bien_ , que significa _Muy Bien_ , pero puede confundirse con, literalmente Tres Bien. Usualmente no habría problema, pero en cierto punto Junpei pregunta que cual es el significado de Tres Bien, cosa que en la version en inglés tiene sentido, pero en español lo hace parecer un poco tonto. Diganme por las reviews si quieren que lo cambie o si lo dejo en inglés. TJ fuera.**


	9. El Discurso de la Emperatriz

**9\. El Discurso de la Emperatriz**

Minato, al darse cuenta de que el refrigerador estaba lleno, se decidió por no hacer otro desayuno, y repartió las sobras que quedaban. Junpei y Yukari de hecho desayunaron esa mañana, ya que la exploración de la noche anterior pareció haberlos dejado exhaustos.

"Mitsuru-senpai." Minato dijo cuando todos terminaron. "Dejé tu discurso en la sala del tercer piso. ¿Ya lo tomaste?"

"Desde luego. Me gustaría agradecerte de nuevo por hacer tiempo en tu agenda para mí." Mitsuru respondió.

"No hay problema." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, no es como que tenga algo importante que hacer a las 4 de la mañana."

"¿Aún no puedes dormir?" Yukari preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

"El tipo ni siquiera estaba cansado, Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo. "Además, no creo que una vez en Tartarus hubiera podido con alguien que no duerme de todos modos."

"Él lo entiende." Minato dijo. Yukari suspiró, terminando su desayuno. Por extraño que pareciera, dejaron el dormitorio como un gran grupo para tomar el tren juntos. Minato pasó la mayoría del tiempo intentando crear un régimen de entrenamiento para Junpei, quien juró que haría uno para hombres de verdad que no incluyera aprender Pilates. Cerca de la entrada de la escuela, un chico de cabello castaño llamado Kenji llamó a Junpei con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Minato sólo se darií cuenta de lo que significaba cuando pasó la puerta principal, junto a Akihiko, Yukari y Mitsuru.

Esa vista detuvo a algunos estudiantes.

"El Sagrado Cuarteto..." una chica se atrevió a decir.

"Minato realmente juega para ambos bandos, ¿eh?" un chico murmuró.

"Hay que quitar a esas arpías de Aki y Mina... de hecho, no es mejor así?" un grupo de chicas discutía.

"Tal vez está forzado a compartir, ¿no? Akihiko-senpai lo amenazo? De ningún modo dejaría que otro sujeto entrara en su grupo... ¿cierto?" un grupo de chicos se debatía.

"Después de lo de ayer... ¿añadió un chico a la mezcla?" alguien de la clase de Minato cuestionó

Mientras los comentarios incómodos continuaban, Yukari fue la primera en separarse, seguida por Mitsuru y Akihiko poco después.

 _"A este paso, necesitaré un maldito disfraz sólo para salir con mis amigos."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Si averiguas donde viven, puedo callar un par de ellos... permanentemente."**_ Jack sugirió.

 _ **"De hecho, yo digo que los esclavizemos. Una legión de Demonios, una legión de Humanos, y una legión de Personas... serías el terror de este mundo, Jefe."**_ David intervino.

 _"Por muy bien que suenen ambas opciones, preferiría no convertirme en una amenaza para el público mientras asisto a la escuela."_ Minato respondió en su mente.

Después de finalmente evitar las miradas mortales que los demás estudiantes le daban, Minato logró llegar a la asamblea matutina donde Mitsuru daría su discurso. Pensó que tenia algunas palabras demasiado elegantes para la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, pero eso era exactamente lo que Mitsuru quería. Después de todo, su personalidad encajaba con la vibra 'pretensiosa' que el discurso tenía. Minato descubrió que Junpei y Yukari le habían guardado un lugar, y fue con ellos.

La asamblea comenzó. Fue aburrida. Luego Mitsuru fue nombrada la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y subió al podio. Minato ignoró los comentarios de Junpei y Yukari, inclinándose hacia adelante. Estaba interesado en saber qué tan bien podía hablar en público.

Mitsuru habló. "Mientras inicio mi período como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, me gustaría compartir con ustedes mi visión para este año. Es mi firme creencia que cada un de nosotros debe aceptar la responsabilidad de mejorar nuestra escuela. No obstante, el cambio no puede ocurrir sin un esfuerzo substancial ni un nivel de compromiso sin precedente. Es por eso que debemos reestructurar nuestras vidas diarias para asegurar este noble objetivo. Me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes busque el lo profundo de su pozo de motivación, y reevalúen sus convicciones... Imaginar un nuevo futuro sin perder de vista la realidad a su alrededor. Esa es la clave. Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes tienen su propia visión del futuro... Para que podamos cosechar todos los beneficios de nuestra educación, su participación, sus ideas, y su entusiasmo son esenciales. Gracias."

Bajo una avalancha de aplausos, Minato murmuró una sola palabra. "Perfecto."

"Rayos... Eso fue increíble... Entonces..." Junpei dijo, mirando a Minato. "¿Alguna idea de lo que acaba de decir?"

"Gracias por hacerme presidente. Hagamos cosas, contribuyan, y Gekkoukan es la mejor, básicamente. No se agoten en el camino, y estudien mucho." Minato respondió.

"¿En serio?... Cuando lo dices así, suena un poco..." Yukari dijo.

"¡De ningún modo fue todo lo que dijo, viejo!" Junpei dijo.

"Si quitas las formalidades y la elegancia, todo puede sonar muy estúpido." Minato musitó. "Pero probablemente me perdí de algunas partes."

No lo había hecho. Había leído el discurso un par de veces antes, y a parte de parafrasear los principales puntos, le dijo a Junpei cada detalle al que Mitsuru quería llegar. Pero lo dejaría imagianr que había sido genial.

 _"¿Por qué matar las ilusiones del chico?"_ Minato pensó.

Luego de la asamblea, Minato maldijo nuevamente el no ser capaz de dormir. No le molestaba la Srta. Toriumi, pero honestamente su clase era aburrida.

Al terminar la escuela, Minato se preparaba para irse con Junpei cuando vió que Akihiko se acercaba a ellos. Rápido. Demasiado rápido.

"¡Junpei! ¡Minato!" Akihiko les llamó. Una horda de sus fanáticas lo estaban persiguiendo. "¡Debemos irnos!"

"¡¿Traes a tus amigas, senpai?!" Junpei preguntó emocionado, ante la vista de las chicas que corrían tras Akihiko. Minato analizó rápidamente la situación. Un sacrificio era necesario.

"De hecho, están aquí por ti, Junpei." Minato dijo, alejándose lentamente. "Tú estás conmigo a menudo, después de todo. Y fuiste tú quien me ayudó con Yukari, ¿sabes?"

"¿Eh? Yo fui- OH." Junpei comenzó. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que Minato insinuaba, la sonrisa más tonta que Minato había visto se formó en su cara. Giró su gorra, desdobló el collar de su camisa, y tronó su cuello. "Pues claro... cuando Junpei, Cassanova profesional, ve un caso tan triste por su cuenta, no puede evitar mostrarle como funciona esto." dijo, intentando copiar la posición relajada de Minato.

Una vez que Akihiko pasó corriendo al lado de Junpei , Minato giró y fue con él. "¡Akihiko-senpai! ¡Por aquí!" Minato dijo. Akihiko se acercó. Minato tomó su brazo y sacó su Evocadora al girar una esquina. La presionó contra su cabeza, cambiando a Hada como su Persona principal. "¡Trafuri!" murmuró, jalando del gatillo. Él y Akihiko fueron envueltos en una luz brillante mientras el sonido de Junpei siendo pisoteado llegaba a sus oídos. En un instante, aparecieron en el callejon trasero del Paulowinia Mall, corriendo a la plaza principal.

"Antes de preguntar como hiciste eso." Akihiko dijo, recuperando su aliento. "¿Por qué traes tu Evocadora?"

"Siempre estoy preparado, senpai." Minato dijo, mostrando su sonrisa natural. Akihiko simplemente negó con la cabeza. "En cuanto al truco de magia, anoche conseguí una Persona en Tartarus que nunca usé. Éste es uno de sus movimientos."

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor probarla tarde o temprano. Aún así, debimos simplemente abandonar a Junpei de ese modo?"

"Nah, pero pensé que sería divertido. Estará bien... creo."

Akihiko suspiró. "Como sea, les iba a pedir que vinieran aqui conmigo. Hay algo que debo mostrarles. Vamos."

Akihiko y Minato entraron a la estación de policia para ver a un oficial serio leyendo el periódico en el escritorio frontal. El aparente secretario se levantó y asintió.

 _"¿Tenía razón al clasificar esto como una tienda? Huh... Y yo que pensaba que soóo visitaría este lugar durante la Hora Oscura y saquearía los objetos perdidos o algo así."_ Minato pensó mientras el oficial se acercaba para recibirlos.

"Oficial Kurosawa. Ha pasado un tiempo." Akihiko dijo alegremente.

"Creí que habías dicho que eran dos." Kurosawa dijo bruscamente.

"El otro sujeto tuvo algo que hacer." Akihiko respondió rápidamente. "Minato Arisato, él es el Oficial Kurosawa. Él sabe de nosotros y nos mantiene bien quipados. Hablando de eso, Ikutsuki-san te envía esto."

Akihiko le dió a Minato 10,000 yenes, junto con una dura mirada.

 _"Entonces algo de esto era para Junpei, ¿eh? Supongo que le compraré algo entonces..."_ Minato consideró.

"No puedes combatir a las sombras sólo con tus manos, así que encuentra algo que te guste. El Oficial Kurosawa tiene conexiónes... Pero éstas cosas aún cuestan dinero." Akihiko terminó.

"Desde luego. Nada en la vida es gratis." Kurosawa añadió rápidamente.

"Lo sé... Bueno, te veré después. Gracias de nuevo." Akihoko dijo, despidiéndose. Minato se volvió hacia Kurosawa.

 _ **"Puede que yo sea un Demonio, Jefe, pero él tiene una cara que dice "No quieres toparte conmigo en un callejón oscuro", sabes?"**_ Jack dijo.

 _ **"Así es. Parece del tipo de crítico que amas y odias a la vez... Del tipo que puede animarte o destruirte."**_ David añadió.

Antes de que Minato pudiera responder, Kurosawa habló. "Me han informado acerca de ti y tu grupo. Mi trabajo es mantener la paz en esta ciudad, sin importar las circunstancias. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que algo extraño está pasando aquí, y he visto más que suficientes cosas extrañas. Sólo hago lo que creo es lo correcto."

"¿Qué has visto?" Minato preguntó, intrigado por saber la respuesta.

"Cosas que ningún humano debería ver, niño." Kurosawa dijo sin titubear. "No sé que es con lo que ustedes estén lidiando, pero le rezo a cualquier Dios que me oiga para que no sea a lo que yo enfrenté.

 _ **"Él ha tratado con demonios peores que nosotros en el pasado, Jefe... mejor dejemos el tema."**_ David advirtió. Tuvo una sensación similar a la que experimentó cuando conoció a Kazuya, aunque mucho más débil.

"...Le tomaré la palabra." Minato respondió. "Entonces, que tienes en el inventario?"

Kurosawa le indico que lo siguiera, y lo guió a un cuarto en la parte de atrás repleto de armas cuerpo a cuerpo de varios tipos, y, útilmente para Yukari, arcos.

"Por ley, no puedo venderte armas de fuego. Aunque, por lo que sé, el que ustedes tengan más de una pistola a la vez podría ser... peligroso." Kurosawa dijo. Minato luchó por sontener una sonrisa que se formaba en su cara. Por retorcido que fuera, la idea de que Junpei gritara 'PERSONA!' para luego volarse los sesos con un arma de verdad le parecía gracioso.

 ** _"¿Lo vez? Es por ESTO que nos tienes, Jefe. En realidad eres como nosotros."_** Jack dijo, compartiendo sus pensamientos.

"Gracias por ser tan considerado." Minato dijo. Le dió un vistazo a la variedad de armamento disponible, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un hermoso sable. Lo tomó, y lo revisó cuidadosamente. Convenientemente tenía una etiqueta de precio, costándole 9,200 yenes.

Salió de la tienda, con su espada guardada en un estuche de guitarra, cortesía del Oficial Kurosawa. Ya le conseguiría algo a Junpei después.

Al regresar al dormitorio, escuchó a Junpei y Akihiko hablar en la sala.

"Akihiko-senpai, ¿por qué elegiste a Minato para ser el líder?" Junpei preguntó. La expresión de Akihiko se ensombrecio.

"La verdadera razón," Akihiko empezó, mientras su voz se volvía mas grave. "es porque no sólo sobrevivió una de las ejecuciónes de Mitsuru, sino que la disfrutó... Ningún humano... no, ser vivo... debería... pasar por... ese horror... nunca..."

"¿Qué hay, senpai?" Minato preguntó, colocando una mano en el hombro de Akihiko. Akihiko giró sólo para ver una sonrisa mas aterradora de lo usual en su cara, e instintivamente lanzó un golpe. Minato atrapó el puño con su mano libre. "¿Quieres entrenar?"

"¡Akihiko!" Mitsuru llamó, bajando las escaleras. "Atacando gente en el dormitorio... Espero que estés listo para una de mis nuevas y mejoradas ejecuciones." Una sonrisa similar a la de Minato se formó lentamente en sus labios mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Junpei no hubiera creído que Akihiko pudiera volverse más pálido, pero lo hizo. Se congeló en el lugar, mientras sus ojos lanzaban miradas en busca de ayuda. Minato simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue al refrigerador, con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Parte de Junpei sabía que debía hacer algo. Minato lo había dado por muerto esa misma tarde y acababa de tenderle una trampa a Akihiko. Era un monstruo. Y aún así no hizo nada cuando Mitsuru comenzó a jalar a Akihiko hacia las escaleras.

"...Viejo." Junpei dijo una vez que Mitsuru y Akihiko desaparecieron. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Ver la reacción de Akihiko al ser sentenciado fue divertida, y le di a Mitsuru una razón para practicar sus nuevas ejecuciones. Fue práctico." dijo, tomando algo de las sobras.

"Frío y calculador..." Junpei murmuró mientras iba por algo de comida también. En la comida, Minato le habló sobre el Oficial Kurosawa y sus conecciónes. La mayor preocupación de Junpei fue que no le dieron un uniforme ni una placa.

"Dejando eso de lado." Minato dijo, al terminar su plato. "¿Sin resentimientos por abandonarte en la escuela, cierto?"

En ese momento, fue el turno de Junpei de mostrar su versión de la sonrisa de Minato. "Todas esas chicas pisoteándome..." dijo, lamiendo sus labios. "¿Qué te imaginas que ví?"

"Oh, Dios... Estoy rodeada por pervertidos, ¿cierto?" Yukari se quejó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Rápidamente subió de regreso a su cuarto, tomando nota mental de comenzar el habito de cerrar con seguro su cuarto por la noche.

"Junpei..." Minato dijo, negando con la cabeza. Ambos vieron el nuevo temor que Yukari había mostrado. "¿Y dicen que yo soy el raro?"

Después de una cena silenciosa, Junpei se retiró a su habitación, pasando al lado de una muy complacida Mitsuru que iba a la sala.

"Minato..." dijo al llegar. "No sé donde aprendiste la Tortura China del Agua... pero me encanta."

"Me alegra escucharlo." Minato dijo. Si recordaba correctamente, los lados de la cabeza de Akihiko estaban congelados, con un pedazo de hielo colgando encima de el. Lo observaría derretirse lentamente, dejando caer gotas de agua sobre su cara, la cual apenas podría girar en su prision helada. Con sus sentidos aturdidos por el frío, ese tipo de estimulación podría llegar a ser... insoportable, para el humano promedio. "Te aseguraste de que no se metiera en su nariz, ¿verdad? Eso podría matarlo."

Mitsuru rió. "No morirá... pero puede que no sea él mismo por un tiempo." Tomó su asiento regular en la sala. "Ahora bien, en cuanto a nuestra exploración de Tartarus... Akihiko no será capaz de unirse a ustedes por obvias razones, así que me gustaría que continues siendo nuestro líder de campo. Nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer un enemigo poderoso, como el que te enfrentaste el otro dia. Es mejor estar preparados, o de lo contrario podrías encontrarte en una situación difícil. Así que, cuando quieras ir a Tartarus de nuevo, avísame, y reuniré a los demás. También, ya que estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas de las que hacerte cargo, puedes ir por la noche si lo necesitas. Eso es todo. Sigue con el buen trabajo."

"En ese caso, vayamos a Tartarus esta noche." Minato dijo. "Es imperativo que Junpei y Yukari incrementen su resistencia durante la Hora Oscura lo más pronto posible, o podrían flaquear cuando más los necesitemos."

"Mitsuru asintió. "Les informaré de los planes para esta noche. Nos veremos frente a la escuela a medianoche."


	10. Ascendiendo

**10\. Ascendiendo**

El SEES llegó a Tartarus faltando cinco minutos para medianoche. Una vez más, la transformación que Minato sólo podía describir como 'majestuosa' tomó lugar, mientras que Junpei y Yukari aún se estremecían. Akihiko parecía demasiado distante para importarle.

Mitsuru llegó en su motocicleta, y la llevó hasta dentro del lobby. "Mientras exploramos Tartarus, esta será nuestra base de operaciones." dijo, estacionando su vehículo. En la parte trasera de la moto estaban acoplados varios instrumentos extraños que parecían sacados de la decada de los 60's.

 _"Tecnología de punta."_ Minato bromeó.

 _ **"Apuesto que también resultará un excelente tiradora con mosquete, Jefe."**_ David dijo.

"Por cierto, encontré algo interesante acerca de Tartarus. Un par de pisos más arriba, hay algo que les impedirá ir más alla. La torre parece tener varios de estas anomalías en ciertos pisos. Sé que les dije que el patrón de los pisos cambia cada día, pero estas barricadas permanecen fijas en su lugar. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que intentaran llegar a la primera barricada. Cuento con ustedes." Mitsuru explicó.

"No hay problema." Minato respondió. Sacó su sable aún sin estrenar, y lo examinó. Esto haría que matar sombras fuera aún mas fácil.

"¡Amigo, pensé que dijiste que no pudiste conseguir ningun arma!" Junpei dijo, un tanto envidioso de la espada nueva y brillante de Minato.

"Te conseguiré algo después." respondió. "Si matas más que yo, puede que hasta te consiga algo mejor que esto... desde luego, lo mismo va para Yukari."

"¿En serio haremos una competencia de esto?" preguntó, molesta.

"Será un incentivo para ustedes, para ayudarlos a concentrarse aún más. No quiero repetir lo de la última vez." Minato respondió. Con eso, el trío entro a Tartarus. El primer piso fue devastado, nadie en el SEES recibió ningun daño. El segundo se sintió similar, y siguieron ascendiendo. Para cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, Minato había adquirido dos Personas nuevas, Slime y Apsaras. Ambas parecían muy débiles, así que las ofreció a la Carta de la Bestia tan pronto como las obtuvo. Después de varias ofrendas, finalmente conservó una de cada una por si acaso. Sin embargo no pensó que las usaría, ya que su táctica de emboscada y su nueva espada hacían que la masacre fuera más fácil.

Mientras el SEES despejaba sistemáticamente el cuarto piso, Minato experimentó la Barajeada de nuevo. No obstante, ésta vez no hubo cartas de Personas, por lo que eligió la carta que describía una espada.

Yukari y Junpei vieron como Minato parecía materializar de la nada un arco junto con algunas flechas. Por lo que podían ver, era ligeramente más fuerte que el que Yukari usaba en ese momento.

"Yukari." dijo, girando hacia ellos. Ambos agrandaron sus ojos ante la vista. "Te conseguí un arco nuevo."

 _"Minato... ¿cómo hiciste eso?"_ Mitsuru preguntó por el transmisor.

 _ **"¡Esa fue una de las 'oportunidades' del Jefe!"**_ Jack rugió por el comunicador.

"¡¿Jack?! ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar?" Minato preguntó repentinamente.

 _ **"Acabamos de descifrar la señal del transmisor, Jefe."**_ David habló, de nuevo, mediante el transmisor. El par había estado muy callado durante su tiempo en Tartarus, y ahora sabía la razón.

 _"Arisato, ordénales que se retiren."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"Ya la oyeron... Y déjenme dar mis propias explicaciones, chicos." Minato dijo. El silencio regresó al transmisor, y Mitsuru lo tomó como señal de que la comunicación era privada nuevamente.

"Eso todavía no explica como es que puedes hacer que aparezcan armas nuevas de la nada." Junpei dijo. Minato dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

"Está bien. A veces, después de matar algunas Sombras, veo cartas flotantes en mi cabeza. Básicamente se revuelven entre sí, y sólo puedo escoger una de ellas. Últimamente, solo adquiría nuevas Personas de este modo, pero ésta vez, no hubo ninguna carta de Persona. Asi que escogí la que tenía una espada, y fue entonces que el arco apareció en mi mano." Minato afirmó. "Sé que suena estúpido, pero eso es lo que pasó."

"¿Qué eres, un personaje de algún videojuego?" Junpei preguntó. Jack y David se materializaron detrás de él.

 **"¡Los personajes de videojuegos DESEARÍAN tener las habilidades del Jefe!"** Jack gritó, estremeciendo tanto a Junpei como a Yukari.

 **"Él hace que quienes ustedes consideran 'super-poderosos' luzcan como un mal chiste comparados con él."** David añadió.

Por extraño que parezca, Minato sonrió ante la intervención de sus Demonios. "Pues claro que si." dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Después de todo, sólo es una Hora Oscura. Andando."

Con eso, le entregó a Yukari su nuevo arco. Jack y David se disiparon una vez más, y Junpei simplemente suspiró. Puede que Minato fuera un bastardo engreído, pero no podía negar que sin su liderazgo, las cosas pudieron haber sido ridículamente duras al principio. Pero Junpei sabía que él mismo se estaba fortaleciendo... y pronto sobrepasaría a Minato.

Cuando alcanrazon el quinto piso, se encontraron con lo aparentaba ser un dispositivo verde, similar al de la esquina en el lobby. Minato se acercó a el y lo golpeó con el mango de su espada. Comenzó a brillar como un punto de acceso.

 _"Hmm... ¿_ _podrían intentar usar eso? Quisiera probar algo."_ Mitsuru pidió.

 _ **"Podría ser una trampa, Jefe... todos los puntos de acceso ya han sido activados. ¿Por qué este estaría apagado?"**_ David advirtió en su cabeza.

 _"Cierto..."_ Minato asintió mentalmente. "Junpei, ven aquí por un segundo."

"¿Qué pasa?" Junpei preguntó cuando se colocó a su lado. Sin advertencia, Minato retrocedió y lo empujó adelante, haciendo que presionara el botón localizado en la parte superior. Junpei se desvaneció instantáneamente.

"¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!" Yukari preguntó, corriendo hacia Minato.

"Dale un minuto." Minato instruyó, sus ojos fijos en el dispositivo. Antes de que Yukari pudiera protestar, Junpei apareció de nuevo frente a ellos, con una mirada enojada en su cara.

"¡¿Oye viejo, qué rayos te pasa?!" preguntó

"Teníamos que averiguar si esto realmente era un teletransportador, así que te ofrecí como voluntario."

"¡¿Y no pudiste advertirme?!" gritó.

"Pero estas bien, ¿no? No te pongas así por nada." Minato dijo, volviéndose para continuar por el pasillo. Junpei maldijo en voz baja.

 _"¡Esperen! Al parecer hay tres Sombras grandes en el centro del piso donde se encuentran. No se mueven, pero tendrán que derrotarlas su quieren seguir adelante."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"No hay problema." Minato dijo, girando su espada en la mano. "No creo que podamos rodear a estos tipos, asi que preparense. Quizas pueda derribar a una de inmediato, pero no bajen la guardia."

"Claro." Junpei gruño. Mientras se acercaban al centro del piso, tres águilas con un 'IV' grabado en sus máscaras simplemente flotaban en el centro de la habitación.

"Mitsuru, analízalas." Minato dijo preparando su Evocadora. Mitsuru comenzó a escanearlas cuando la pelea inició.

"¡Baile Macabro!" Minato gritó mientras disparaba. Jack apareció detras de un águila y procedió a aniquilarla completamente. Minato se tambaleó hacia atras cuando Jack desapareció. Aún no era un movimiento que pudiera usar frecuentemente.

Yukari y Junpei corrieron a su lado e invocaron sus Personas casi al unísono.

"¡Garu!"

"¡Agi!"

Un tornado se formó y golpeó primero, seguido por una bola de fuego. El objetivo, el águila mas cercana a ellos, voló a traves de los ataques hacia ellos, intacta. Minato tomó a Yukari y se apartaron del camino, dejando a Junpei sólo. Intentó levantar su katana para interceptarla, pero sólo consiguió un feo rasguño en su hombro.

 _"¡El enemigo usa ataques de viento y no le afectan el viento, la luz, ni la oscuridad, y puede absorber el fuego!"_ Mitsuru dijo. " _¡Al parecer sólo los ataques penetrantres son su debilidad!"_

"Hora de que ese arco brille." Minato dijo, alzando su Evocadora de nuevo. "¡Prepárate, la última viene por nosotros!"

Yukari apuntó a la Sombra que se dirigía a ellos mientras Minato se movía al lado. Él invocó de nuevo.

"¡David, Sukunda!" gritó. El Demonio apareció sobre él y tocó una melodia rápida que se convirtió abruptamente en un diminuendo. La Sombra se hizo mas lenta en el aire, dándole a Yukari el tiempo suficiente para ponerle una flecha, causando que se estrellara en el suelo. "¡De nuevo!" Minato comandó.

Yukari disparó otra flecha, en esta ocasión acertando de lleno en una de sus alas. Mientras la Sombra luchaba por ponerse de pie, Minato saltó a su espalda y comenzó a cortarla y despedazarla. El águila luchaba y se movía debajo de él, pero se las arregló para cercenar sus alas y rápidamente apuñaló lo que pensó era la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 ** _"¡Ese es su trasero, Jefe!"_** Jack gritó. Minato giro sobre sí mismo, cayendo mientras lo hacía, y decapitó a la criatura. Desapareció en la misma sustancia en la que se convertían las demás sombras. De inmediato se levantó y fue a revisar como estaban Junpei y Yukari, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Junpei estaba derrumbado en el suelo cerca de una pared, su katana a un metro de él a su derecha. Estaba sangrando profundamente de su pecho y estomago. Yukari tenía un par de cicatrices en su espalda, pero por ahora estaba concentrada en esquivar los ataques de la Sombra que quedaba. Claramente la chica estaba en desventaja, debido a que su Persona sólo contaba con un ataque, y era de viento.

 _"Maldición, parece que Junpei trató de ir por ella sólo."_ Minato penso mientras iba en su ayuda. _"Sabe que es débil frente a habilidades de viento. ¡Debió haber pedido apoyo!"_

 ** _"El orgullo de un hombre puede ser su mayor fortaleza o su mayor debilidad."_** David dijo.

 _ **"Jefe, él aún no te acepta como líder."**_ Jack añadió. _**"Tienes que hacerle entender, o terminará matándose a sí mismo."**_

Minato reflexionaba estos pensamientos mientras invocaba de nuevo a David, lanzando un Sukunda sobre el águila. Yukari lo derribó del aire, y en poco tiempo estuvo muerto.

"Whew..." Yukari suspiró cuando Minato acababa con la Sombra. Una mirada de horror cruzó su cara cuando notó que Junpei estaba muriendo en una esquina. "¡Junpei!"

 _"Jack, David... ¿puedo pasarle los efectos de la Magatama a alguien más?"_ Minato preguntó mientras se aproximaba a los demás.

 _ **"No, Jefe. Eso sería como darle a esa persona una parte de tu alma."**_ Jack respondió. Minato maldijo mentalmente, y sacó la única perla de reanimación que había encontrado antes. Caminó hacia ellos, movió a Yukari a un lado, e hizo que Junpei se la comiera. Casi se ahogó con ella, pero al menos estaba vivo.

"Augh, ¡¿viejo, que demonios?!" Junpei tosia mientras se ponia de pie, agarrando su estómago. las heridas en su pecho se habían cerrado, dejando pequeñas cicatrices, pero su estómago aún estaba en mal estado.

"Supongo que funciona como una Perla Senzu." Minato dijo. Miró a Yukari, quien asintió. Ella invocó a Io y usó Dia en Junpei, curando su estómago, y luego en ella misma, restaurando su espalda. "¿Puedes continuar? No juzgaré a nadie que quiera detenerse por ahora."

Junpei frunció el ceño. "Ese maldito tuvo suerte. Sigamos adelante."

"Vamos, Junpei, no dejes que te afecte. Deberías saber cuando es tiempo de retirarse." Yukari dijo.

"...Tomémonos un descanso en el lobby por un momento. Estoy un poco cansado... usé tres habilidades después de todo." Minato dijo, envainando su espada. No dijo que era porque quería visitar las Habitaciones.

"Si tú necesitas un descanso, bien. No podemos seguir adelante sin nuestro líder, ¿no?" Junpei preguntó. Minato sabía que estaba siendo insultado, pero pretendió no notarlo.

 _"Cuidado, Junpei... No tengo problemas en golpearte hasta dejarte al borde de la muerte. Especialmente ahora que sé que puedo traerte de vuelta así de rápido."_ Minato pensó al dirigirse al teletransporte.

 _ **"Deberías hacerlo un par de veces para mostrarle lo débil que en verdad es."**_ David sugirió.

 _ **"Apuesto que si le cortamos una pierna, no saltaría a la defensiva tan seguido."**_ Jack dijo. Hubo silencio. _**"¿Qué? ¡Ese fue bueno!"**_

 _"Tú e Ikutsuki se amarían el uno al otro."_ Minato pensó. Reapareció en el lobby, y se sintió atraído al reloj dorado. A la Hora Oscura aún le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos, de acuerdo a su única manecilla, pero notó que había una pequeña ranura para ofrendas en su base. Junpei y Yukari pronto aparecieron en el teletransporte, y él los llamó.

"¿Ahora qué, viejo?" junpi pregunto, molesto. Sin responder, Minato deslizó un poco de dinero, y sintió como todo su cansancio y heridas empezaban a sanar. Observó la manecilla del reloj dar una vuelta completa hacia atrás, terminando en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes. Volteó a ver a Junpei y a Yukari. Tenían cicatricez por la pelea de antes, pero ahora ya no estaban. Ambos también notaron su regeneración, y se miraron a sí mismos en asombro.

"El reloj puede regresar todo el daño que tengamos." Minato dijo. "Pero cuesta dinero."

"Very good, Minato." Mitsuru dijo, observando la escena de lejos. "Un teletransporte y un método para curar nuestras heridas... ¿Quizás Tartarus quiera ser explorado?"

"¡¿Amigo, a quién le importa?!" Junpei gritó. Había vuelto a ser el mismo después de que su fatiga fuera sanada. "¡Sigamos pateando más traseros de Sombras!"

"¿En serio?... Bueno, creo que no me importaría subir un par de pisos más." Yukari dijo. Minato rió.

"Dejenme visitar algunos amigos primero." dijo, dirigiéndose a la esquina. "¡Vuelvo en un segundo!"

Con eso, desapareció en un montón de mariposas azules, y reapareció en la Habitación Índigo. Igor estaba esperándolo, habiendo recuperado su usual sonrisa, de algún modo.

"Ah, ahí estas." Igor saludó. "Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo. Bien... supongo que es hora de que explique lo que realmente hago aquí. Mi trabajo consiste en crear nuevas Personas. Pero para hacerlo, debo fusionar las que actualmente llevas contigo... En otras palabras, las combino en una sola Persona. Más aún, si has establecido un Vínculo Social, podrás crear Personas incluso más fuertes. Conforme acumules más y más Personas, por favor, tráemelas antes de que las ofrezcas."

"¿Viste eso, eh?" Minato rió un poco. "No te preocupes, aún tengo algunas. Veamos que podemos hacer."

Luego de aprender sobre las modalidades de las fusiones, Minato descubrió que sólo podía crear a Nekomata, la cual parecía inútil, y a Omoikane, el cual estaba seguro de que era un monstruo de tentáculos violador. Obviamente, eligió a Omoikane.

Sin embargo, cuando la fusión comenzó, la Carta de la Bestia apareció en la mesa y las llamas de su Candelabra titilaron salvajemente. Igor hizo una mueca de decepción.

"Al parecer tu nueva carta te permite forzar ciertas habilidades a tus Personas durante la fusión, ignorando si pueden o no heredarlas. Esto elimina el elemento del azar por completo..." dijo. Minato sonrió.

 **"¡Claro que sí, Jefe! ¡Ahora todas tus Personas serán casi tan geniales como nosotros!"** Jack gritó mientras aparecía como un pequeño cráneo al lado de Minato.

 **"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora valga la pena usar algunas de ellas."** David dijo.

"Averigüémoslo, ¿quieren?" Minato preguntó. Se concentró, y pudo ver las habilidades de Omoikane. Zio, un ataque eléctrico, y Dia, un movimiento de curación. Tenía la opcion de escoger dos más, así que le dió Contusión de Slime y el Bufu de Apsaras.

Sus Personas aparecieron como cartas, flotando sobre la mesa. Se alzaron lentamente, mientras la Carta de la Bestia enviaba ondas de energía negra a cada una, hasta que se detuvieron, y un flash de luz explotó entre ellas. Omoikane apareció, mirando a Minato. Se desvaneció sin decir una palabra y Minato supo que había entrado a su alma.

"Las Personas creadas de forma no natural pierden su individualidad." Igor afirmó. "Omoikane debió haberse presentado ante ti..."

"Sólo es un pequeño contratiempo, Amo." Elizabeth dijo. "Después de todo, ahora nuestro invitado tendrá mas control sobre su poder de lo que habíamos predicho." Igor permaneció en silencio, contemplando las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Te avisaré si algo raro pasa." Minato dijo, levantándose de su asiento. "Gracias por todo."

"Un momento, por favor." Elizabeth dijo repentinamente. "De hecho, tengo algunas peticiones que hacerte... si el Amo me lo permitiera. Naturalmente, serás recompensado por cumplirlas."

Igor observó a Elizabeth, y luego a Minato. "No veo por que no. Adelante Elizabeth."

"¡Maravilloso!" Elizabeth exclamó. Minato hubiera jurado que vió los ojos de Igor brillar un poco. Realente era un buen tipo.

Elizabeth procedió entonces a informarle a Minato sobre su ligeramente complicado sistema de peticiones, pero entendió lo basico. Algunas de peticiones tenían limite de tiempo, otras no, y cada una se explicaba por si misma. Sin embargo, pronto se dió cuenta de una falla en sus planes.

"¿Cómo se supone que traiga la carcaza de un escarabajo gigante?" Minato pregunto cuando ella terminaba de enlistar sus peticiones.

"Me alegra que preguntes! He hablado con el dueño de la Habitación Carmesí sobre esto, y me ha entregado un dispositivo maravilloso. ¡Contempla!" dijo, y con un gesto exagerado, sacó una diminuta caja negra. "¡El Compactador Dimensional! ¡Simplemente abre la caja frente al objetivo que quieras, y será almacenado dentro instantáneamente! De manera similar, abrirlo con algun contenido en mente causará que reaparezca."

Minato se carcajeó. Ruidosamente. Por un minuto. Entonces tomó la caja. La miró. Y volvió a reir.

"Lucifer ya lo planeó todo, ¿eh?" Minato preguntó mientras se calmaba.

"En efecto. Él sabe mucho mas de lo que esperaba." Elizabeth dijo. "¿Confío en que le harás una visita ahora?"

"Ese es el plan." Minato dijo. Se dió cuenta de que si colocaba el Compactador Dimensional en su bolsillo, este se llenaba al completo. Decidió entonces utilizar el cable de sus audífonos, y atar el compactador con el a su muñeca. Pronto necesitaría audífonos nuevos de todos modos.

"Dile que Elizabeth le envía saludos, y que me gustaría hablar de nuevo cuando le sea conveniente."

Minato asintió, y dejó la Habitación Índigo. Sus amigos aún estaban descansando, y observó el reloj. No se había movido. Entonces se dirigió a la Habitación Carmesí.

Saludó a Lucifer con su usual reverencia, y tomó su lugar. "Elizabeth te envía sus saludos, Amo, y quiere hablar contigo de nuevo."

"Lo sé." dijo simplemente. "¿Te interesa saber cuánto Macca has adquirido?"

"Desde luego." Minato respondió, ansioso por saber.

"Sediento de más poder, ¿eh?" Lucifuge preguntó con una sonrisa. Paimon se rió un poco.

"Hasta ahora has acumulado 720 Macca." Lucifuge dijo. "Parece que puedes adquirir una nueva Magatama. ¿Interesado?" Minato lucía como un perro mirando una croqueta frente a él. "Por 500 Macca, puedes comprar una Magatama que te permitirá aumentar tu velocidad y flexibilidad natural por siempre... Si te concentras en ella incrementará tu velocidad a niveles que sobrepasan los de un mero mortal... Aunque claro, perderás los efectos anteriores por el doble de tiempo que la uses. Si usas el efecto por más de diez minutos, bueno... te dejaré descubrir por tu cuenta lo que pasa." Minato comenzó a reirse.

"¿Algúna vez te he dicho que te adoro?" Minato preguntó, inclinándose en su silla. "No, en serio. Me has estado ayudando constantemente, amigo mío." Sacó la Carta de la Bestia, y sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de él.

"El precio se ha pagado. Toma." Lucifer dijo, con un movimiento de su mano. Otra Magatama apareció en la mesa frente a él, y Minato la comió sin pensarlo dos veces. De nuevo, creyó que había muerto por un minuto, únicamente para regresar más fuerte que antes. Vió que Lucifer tenía una sonrisa mas grande de lo usual.

"Al Amo preferiría que no pienses en él como alguien caritativo." Paimon dijo. "Después de todo, hay un par de cosas que debes hacer por nosotros en tu mundo."

"Así es... el Amo tiene un par de contactos que quiere que establezcas. Regresa durante el día, y te enviará con algunos. Estos contactos... te darán tareas para completar. No las hagas por el Amo, sino por ti... aunque parece que ya conociste uno de ellos." Lucifuge dijo.

"Kazuya." Minato dijo. Lucifer asintió.

"Sus tareas te cambiarán... pero será para mejor. Si aún no te das cuenta, estos contactos también contarán como Vínculos Sociales." Paimon dijo. "Muy útil, ¿no?

"Cualquier amigo de él," Minato dijo, señalando a Lucifer. "es un amigo mío." Lucifer sonrió.

 **"Yo soy tu Amo... Y tú eres mi discipulo... Tú que posees la Carta de la Bestia... Te daré una porción de mi Majestad... Obtendrás la fuerza oculta de tus Demonios... Y te regocijarás en mi Luz... La Luz de Lucifer..."** Lucifer dijo. Minato hizo una reverencia, sintiendo como su fuerza se incrementaba aún más. "Ahora, ve. Disfruta de tus nuevas habilidades."

"El placer es todo mío, Amo." Minato dijo, alzando su cabeza. "Los veré luego."

Con eso, se fue, regresando al lobby de Tartarus. "Vámonos." dijo en cuanto llegó, dirigiéndose al teletransporte. Junpei y Yukari sonrieron y lo siguieron.

Los pisos seis al nueve introdujeron nuevas sombras, ningúna de las cuales presentó reto alguno para el equipo. Incluso los escarabajos que tenía que cazar, quienes resistian ataques físicos, fueron destruidos mediante el uso de habilidades eléctricas o de viento. Esta vez, nadie lo cuestionó cuando uso el Compactador Dimensional. Se habían acostumbrado dde alguna manera a sus trucos.

No hubo sombra que pudiera resistir al SEES, y la nueva velocidad de Minato lo hizo incluso aún mas letal en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Junpei estaba mejorando con su espada, y el nuevo arco de Yukari tenía el poder suficiente para detener en seco a las sombras más débiles con la fuerza de su impacto.

"¿Soy yo, o de repente nos hicimos mejores en esto?" Yukari le preguntó a Junpei mientras acababan con una Sombra que intentaba huir de ellos. La chica observaba cómo Minato se lanzaba contra una Sombra con una agilidad increíble, sólo para girar, saltar sobre ella, y rebanarla por la espalda. La Sombra murió instantáneamente.

"Ni que lo digas..." Junpei murmuró. Minato volteó y agitó su mano saludándolos mientras se acercaba.

"¡Tengo mi carcasa de escarabajo!" exclamó. "Ahora sólo necesito encontrar una Sombra dorada y matarla."

"¿Por qué dijiste que haces esto?" Yukari preguntó.

"Una residente de uno de las habitaciones que visito, Elizabeth, me pidió ue le consiguiera algunas cosas. Parte de estas las sueltan las Sombras aqui en Tartarus... Debo cazar una sombra dorada para conseguir el siguiente." Minato explicó.

"¿Te refieres a una como esas dos de allá?" Junpei susurró. El resto volteó a ver a dos sombras doradas que aparentemente intentaban escabullirse de ellos. Tenían apariencia de manos.

"Buen ojo." Minato comentó. El SEES comenzó a perseguirlas furtivamente. No obstante, diferencia de otras Sombras, estas los detectaron, y salieron corriendo a un paso alarmante, separándose. "¡ACABEN CON LA OTRA!"

Minato corrió tras la Sombra que huyó a la derecha, dejándo atras a Junpei y Yukari quienes lo vieron dirigirse rápidamente tras su objetivo.

"¡Como si pudieramos atraparla!" Yukari gritó frustrada. "Sigamos a Minato." Fueron tras él, sólo para ver algo increíble.

La Sombra comenzó a correr por la pared, a una velocidad sobrehumana. Minato cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su Magatama, y fue tras ella. Entonces corrió a la pared, aceleró, y rebasó su objetivo. La Sombra saltó a la pared opuesta, pero Minato brincó una vez más, interceptándola en medio del aire. La partió a la mitad, tomándo la moneda que soltó y se estrelló en las escaleras que iban al siguiente piso. Dejo que el poder extra se desvaneciera por un minuto, y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Se sentía un poco lento, pero sabía que pronto regresaría a la normalidad.

"¿Amigo, qué demonios fue eso?" Junpei preguntó, jadeando mientras se acercaba. Yukari se estaba quedando resagada detrás de él. "¿Como hiciste eso?"

 _"En efecto, Minato..."_ MItsuru habló por el intercomunicador. _"Abandonaste a tus compañeros. Espero una explicación convincente."_

"Una de las Habitaciónes que visito me da objetos magicos, los cuales absorbo. Puedo usarlos cuando quiera, y m ayudan a mejorar mis habilidades físicas." Minato respondió. Lo explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin importarle las miradas extrañas que recibió. "¿Nos vamos?"

Un poco cansado, el trío estaba más que aliviado cuando encontraron un teletransporte en el décimo piso. Usaron el reloj una vez más, solo para darse cuenta de que Minato estaba quedándose sin dinero, y que a la Hora Oscura apenas le quedaban veinte minutos.

"Minato." Mitsuru dijo mientras se acercaba a él. "Luego de derrotar a los guardianes del décimo piso, te aconsejo terminar con la operación por esta noche. Después de todo, un líder debe considerar la condición de sus aliados."

Se dió la vuelta, y para su sorpresa, tanto Yukari como Junpei lucían como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse. Estaba tan absorto en probar sus nuevos poderes que no había notado que estaban al borde del colapso. El reloj podía restaurar sus cuerpos y aliviar sus mentes, pero no era capaz de lidiar con el agotamiento real.

"Chicos..." dijo, girándose para verlos. "Puedo encargarme de esto por mi cuenta si quieren... Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo cansados de estaban."

"Tch. Claro que no." Junpei dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Conociéndote, terminarás en una dimensión diferente o algo así." Yukari dijo. Minato los observó a ambos. Los dejaría unirse... pero él mismo terminaría la pelea rápidamente.

"Entonces, terminemos con esto." Minato dijo. Usaron el teletransporte, y, en el centro del lugar esperaban tres manos blancas y rosas que parecían ser una versión de diferente color de la Sombra dorada que mató antes.

 _"Me tomé la libertad de analizarlos. Estos enemigos resisten todo tipo de magia, pero son débiles a los ataques contundentes."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Espero que tengas una persona con ese tipo de habilidad. Nadie en el equipo tiene un arma adecuada para esta batalla."_

Minato sonrió. Envainó su espada y caminó hacia su objetivo.

 _ **"Oh mierda, ¡el Jefe va en serio!"**_ David exclamó emocionado en su mente.

 _ **"¡PATÉALES EL TRASERO!"**_ Jack gritó.

"Cúbreme, Yukari." Minato dijo. Invocó a Jack, lanzándose a sí mismo un Tarukaja. Activo su Magatama y se movió hacia adelante a una velocidad increíble. Usando su momentum, se colocó frente a la primer Sombra y cumplió uno de sus sueños de la infancia.

"¡SHIN!" gritó, golpeando a la sombra hacia arriba con su mano derecha. "¡SHO!" exclamó, seguido por un segundo golpe veloz de su izquierda, elevendo a la Sombra aún más en el aire. Acto seguido, realizó un uppercut giratorio imposible. "¡RYUKEN!"

La primera Sombra-mano voló hacia el techo, muriendo en el impacto. Junpei y Yukari se paralizaron en el lugar. Mitsuru no tenía comentarios al respecto. Las otras dos Sombras estaban igualmente confundidas. Una vez que Minato aterrizó, se apresuró hacia otra de ellas y realizó un salto giratorio. Extendió una pierna.

"¡TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKYU!" gritó. Logró copiar el movimiento perfectamenre, y noqueó la Sombra contra el piso. Acabó con ella saltando al techo, rebotando en él, y dándole un pisotón imposiblemente rápido. Desafortunadamente, se rompió la pierna que usó en el impacto. Sin embargo, mediante el uso de su segunda Magatama, instantáneamente se curó a sí mismo, y volteó a ver a la última sombra. Estaba aterrada, y se echó a correr.

"¡JOUDAN SOKOTOGERI!" Minato gritó, saltando hacia la Sombra en un instante y pateándola con toda su fuerza a toda velocidad. La fuerza del impacto envió a la Sombra volando en dirección a la pared, y desenfundó su Evocadora. "Omoikane, Contusión!" exclamó, jalando del gatillo. Detrás de él, el cerebro gigante alzó su masa de tentáculos en el aire y los azotó contra la Sombra, aplastándola por completo. Dejo de usar su Magatama. La pelea había durado menos de un minuto.

Luego de que Minato regresara silenciosamente de recoger su botin, tomó a Junpei y Yukari, aún asombrados, y regresaron al lobby. Mitsuru estaba igualmente atudrida, pero se las arregló para recibirlos y llevarlos al dormitorio. Se encontraba extremadamente cansado sin las habilidades regenerativas a su disposicion, pero aún así no pudo quedarse dormido. Por lo tanto, se hizo un poco de té y observó como la Hora Oscura llegaba a su fin.


	11. Revisión de Realidad

**11\. Revisión de Realidad**

Minato se aseguró de hacer pancakes especiales para Junpei y Yukari esa mañana. Se los merecían, y realmente no sabía de que otra forma animarlos. Por desgracia, Akihiko se recuperó más rápido de lo usual después de escuchar el rendimiento de Minato en Tartarus, y se le unió para el desayuno. Jack y David estaban en su forma de miniaturas, cortando la fruta.

"Minato," comenzó. "escuché que acabaste con un grupo de guardianes de piso sólo con tus manos."

 **"¡Claro que lo hizo!"** Jack dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacia. **"¡El Jefe es rudo!"**

 **"En realidad se contiene para dejar que los demás tengan algo de acción. No puede simplemente cargar con el equipo hasta la cima de la torre, ¿o sí?"** David agregó. Minato asintió.

"¿Pero no sientes que te engañas a ti mismo al usar poderes que no son tuyos?" Akihiko dijo.

"Nah." Minato dijo despreocupadamente. "Mira senpai. En una pelea, todo eso de ser justos es basura y lo sabes, especialmente contra alguien como las Sombras. Sólo estoy usando todo lo que puedo para darme la mayor ventaja posible."

"Entiendo lo que dices... pero no creo que eso implique renunciar a cualquier atizbo de honor." Akihiko replicó. "Espero que no uses ninguno de tus poderes, o lo que sea que sean, en el club de box si llegas a unirte."

"Dudo que los necesite." Minato dijo. "A menos que el rumor sobre ustedes usando esteroides sea verdad."

"¿Qué-?" Akihiko preguntó. "¡¿Quién dijo eso?!"

"Junpei." Minato respondió. Akihiko terminó su desayuno a prisa y se dispuso a subir de nuevo las escaleras. Minato no pudo evitar sonreir mientras escuchaba a Akihiko tener unas palabras con Junpei sobre el trabajo duro y la dedicación en cuanto despertó.

Minato iba a la escuela acompañado de Mitsuru y Yukari y, mientras Akihiko arrastró a Junpei a correr con él por la mañana, no pudo evitar notar las miradas extrañas que las chicas le daban en el tren. En lugar de preguntarles directamente, decidió divertirse un poco. Hizo aparecer a Jack y a David, el par de diminutos cráneos se materializaron detrás de las chicas y se acercaron lentamente a sus oídos. David se aproximó a Yukari fácilmente, mientras que Jack tuvo dificultades al intentar pasar por el cabello de Mitsuru. Finalmente lo consiguió, y una una vez que ambos estuvieron en posición, el tren se detuvo y una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Minato.

 **"¡Boo!"** ambos Demonios susurraron simultáneamente. Tanto Yukari como Mitsuru gritaron fuertemente por un segundo, paralizadas del susto mientras el resto de los estudiantes salía del tren. Las chicas atrajeron un par de miradas extrañas, pero no pasó a mayores debido a la conmoción causada por el ir y venir de las personas en la estación. Incluso las carcajadas suprimidas de Minato pasaron desapercibidas.

Mitsuru se puso completamente roja, sus ojos mirando rápidamente de lado a lado. Si hubiera podido desaparecer, lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso momento. A Yukari no le fue mejor. Colocó su mano en su pecho como una niña pequeña, y miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente.

"Vamos, chicas." Minato dijo, caminando detrás de ambas. Les causó otro pequeño susto, pero estaban demasiado alteradas para reaccionar apropiadamente. Ambas chicas se acercaron un poco más a Minato, quien, sin que lo supieran, fue la verdadera razón de sus problemas.

Conforme se acercaban a las puertas de la escuela, Akihiko y Junpei llegaron a tiempo para verlos. "Senpai," Junpei jadeó, observándo al grupo. "¿No están un poco... cercanos?"

Akihiko procesó la escena y gruño audiblemente. "Este tipo..." empezó, "tiene agallas."

"Wow." Junpei dijo, mirando a Akihiko. "¿No irás a golpearlo ni nada parecido por robarte a tu chica, verdad?"

Akihiko parpadeó. "Mitsuru no es mi chica." dijo rápidamente, dejando a Junpei atrás.

Minato entro a la escuela entre ovaciones y reclamos.

"¡MINATO, ME HAS MOSTRADO QUE NO HAY IMPOSIBLES EN ESTE MUNDO!" un chico gritó.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE POR DESHONRAR A MITSURU-SAMA!" una chica enojada le reclamó, abalanzándose sobre él siendo detenida por sus amigas.

"¡¿NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARTE A LAS DOS GEMAS MAS PRECIOSAS DE NUESTRA ESCUELA?!" un chico que portaba una espada de madera gritó, probablemente del club de kendo.

"¡MINATO-DONO! ¡ESCÓGEME A MÍ! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!" una chica que parecía tener problemas de autoestima le llamó.

Ante estas reacciones, Minato sólo pudo sonreir. Cuando Yukari y Mitsuru se separaron de él, simplemente rió un poco y agitó su mano en despedida. "Nos vemos luego." dijo. Se paseó por los pasillos de la escuela. De un lado, los estudiantes le hacían reverencias conforme pasaba. Por el lado contrario, pudo sentir un intento asesino en masa que haría que algunas Sombras corrieran por sus vidas. Ignoró a todos, y se dirigió a su clase.

 _ **"Los plebeyos estan divididos, Jefe."**_ David notó. _**"Ha llegado el momento de tomar el poder. Nombrate 'Rey de Gekkoukan', y gobierna a estos simples mortales."**_

 _ **"Si alguien se interpone en tu camino... bueno, ya sabes que hacer."**_ Jack dijo.

 _"Por entretenido que eso sería..."_ Minato contestó. _"No tengo intención de comenzar una guerra civil. Eso solo resultaría en demasiadas bajas, y tomar el poder por la fuerza únicamente mancharía mi nombre. Cuando la gran mayoría me apoye, y me convierta en 'Rey de Gekkoukan', como dijiste, sin levantar un solo dedo... entonces estaré satisfecho."_

 _ **"Hmm... Quizás la idea de una revolución no encajaría bien en una preparatoria después de todo. Puede que aquí tengas algo, Jefe."**_ David dijo. Jack parecía estar murmurando algo, pero Minato sabía que sólo estaba enojado porque no tendría la oportunidad de matar a nadie.

Para cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Minato estaba cansándose de oir los comentarios sobre él, y se dirigió al tejado a solas para relajarse. Tan pronto como llegó ahí, los delincuentes locales de Gekkoukan aparecieron detrás de él, rodeándolo.

"Minato Arisato, ¿correcto?" el aparente líder del grupo preguntó. Era un chico con un cuerpo atlético y abundante cabello negro, quien usaba su uniforme de la manera más casual posible. Minato no pudo evitar reírse ante el hecho de que estaba siendo menospreciado por un montón de aspirantes a delincuentes. Sonaba muy loco, incluso para sus estándares.

"¿Acaso vez a alguien más con cabello azul caminando por los pasillos usando audífonos?" preguntó, alzando una ceja.

 ** _"¡¿Oh, vas a patearles el trasero, Jefe?! ¡¿Lo harás?!"_** Jack preguntó.

 _"Si hacen algun movimiento brusco, ninguno de ellos se irá de aquí sin unos cuántos moretones."_ Minato respondió.

"Apropiandose de las dos mejores chicas de la escuela..." el líder dijo, dando un paso al frente. "No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácil. Has destruido más sueños de los que te imaginas."

"En este lugar se hacen realidad muchos sueños a diario." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero los tuyos... no estarán entre ellos."

"¡Maldito engreído!" un chico del grupo gritó.

"¡Démosle una buena golpiza!" otro dijo.

"Acabas de sellar tu destino, chico." el líder dijo.

"Lo dice el que tiene el collar de la camisa volteado y un grupito de bullies de kinder. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?" Minato se burló. El líder lo tomó como una señal para lanzar el primer golpe.

También fue el último. Minato usó su Magatama por tres segundos, acercándose y asenstándo un golpe devastador al torso del joven, quien literalmente rebotó y cayó de esaldas, agarrándose su estomago. El grupo de estudiantes comenzó a retroceder. Algunos de los que habían traído armas las dejaron caer.

"Oh, ¿están diciendo que pueden conmigo sin armas?" Minato preguntó, mientras su sonrisa crecia. "Adelante, pruébenlo."

Fue más una masacre que una pelea. Cada estudiante y maestro en la escuela pudo escuchar la risa maníaca de Minato y los gritos de los estudiantes clamando piedad y perdón desde el tejado. Se tomaba su tiempo para acabar con ellos, dejando que el miedo invadiera a los que aún no caían. Un estudiante trató de saltar del techo de la escuela. Minato lo arrancó de la cerca que estaba escalando, e hizo un ejemplo de él torciéndole el tobillo para que no se volviera a parar. El miedo se convirtió en terror conforme Minato encontraba nuevas y creativas maneras de torturar a sus oponentes. A uno de los estudiantes lo provocó para que le golpeara, sólo para atrapar su puño. Forzó la mano del chico para abrirla y dobló su meñique hasta el punto de quiebre, y más allá.

Cuando Minato dejó el tejado, nadie lo siguió, incluso después de que el receso acabó. Quienes se opusieron a él habían caído. En su clase, Minato sintió que todos se alejaban de él conforme el día avanzaba. Por otra parte, Junpei parecía intentar hablarle más de lo usual. Para cuando el día terminó, todos se apresuraron a dejar la clase 2-F, a excepción de Junpei y Minato.

"Viejo, escuché que te enfrentaste a los idiotas locales tú sólo. ¡Debo decir que ahora eres un tipo rudo certificado!" Junpei dijo emocionado. Minato sonrió.

"Es correcto." respndió. "Déjame adivinar: ¿quieres mi peón ahora que soy su líder*?"

"¡Ha! Eso quisieras. Sólo observa. ¡Junpei Iori está aquí para anunciar que oficialmente eres su eterno rival!" dijo, alzando su puño. "¡Te desafío a una pelea uno a uno, enfrente de la escuela! ¡Niégate, y habré probado que soy más fuerte que tú!"

"¡¿Oh, Iori quiere pelear con Minato?! ¡Ese chico está loco!" Minato escuchó a un grupo de estudiantes decir. Junpei volteó para ver un gran grupo de chicas (y sorprendentemente, algunos chicos) amontonarse frente a la puerta.

"Esta bieeen muerto..." un chico murmuró. Ya le estaban dando la victoria a Minato, y eso lo molestaba. Volteó a ver a Minato, quien comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

"¡¿QUÉ ELIGES?!" Junpei exigió una respuesta. Minato lo miró y sonrió

"Tu funeral, en cinco minutos." dijo. Le dió un par de palmadas en su hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Me alegra haber traído un par de perlas de reanimación... no quisiera que pases tiempo en el hospital."

Junpei palideció mientras Minato se alejaba, con su grupo de admiradores siguiéndolo de cerca. Junpei apretó su puño. Estaba determinado a probar de una vez por todas que era mejor que Minato.

Junpei llegó a la entrada de la escuela para ver a Minato hablando con Mitsuru y Yukari. Ambas miraron a junpei, y negaron con sus cabezas descepcionadas. Incluso ellas pensaban que perdería.

En el lado opuesto a ellos, Akihiko le hizo un gesto a Junpei para que fuera con él.

"Junpei..." Akihiko empezó, colocándo una mano en su hombro. "Te seré honesto. Estás en gran desventaja. El único modo en el que pudieras ganar es si tienes alguna técnica secreta que nadie haya visto nunca."

"¡¿Tú también, senpai?!" Junpei preguntó, sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Junpei, no sé si prestaste atención al final de nuestra última exploración. Este sujeto venció a tres guardianes de piso sólo son sus manos." Akihiko dijo. "Hasta se las arregló para hacer movimientos de Street Fighter. Nadie te juzgará si te retiras, créeme."

"Tonterías." Junpei dijo. "Es un bastardo arrogante, pero puedo vencerlo. Tal vez no venga con todo contra mí, pensando que soy débil... y ahí será cuando lo ataque con todo lo que tengo."

"Aprovecharte de su confianza es tu mejor opción... pero ya conoces a Minato. No es un oponente común cuando se trata de estrategias. No subestimes su altivez..." Akihiko añadió.

"¿Su... qué?" Junpei pregunto. Akihiko puso su mano en su cara a modo de descepción.

"Sólo... no asumas que será arrogante. Hay una gran posibilidad de que prediga lo que estas pensando, y te engañará con eso." Akihiko explicó.

"Oye, ¿vamos a hacer esto o qué? Tengo un poco de hambre." Minato dijo. Akihiko y Junpei voltearon y lo vieron usando su reproductor mp3. Mitsuru y Yukari ya se habían ido, dejándolo solo son su grupo de fanáticos como espectadores.

"Senpai," Junpei dijo, dándo un paso adelante. "Lo tengo bajo control." Lo único que Akihiko pudo hacer fue asentir. Estaba nervioso. Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo podía preparar a Junpei para esta pelea.

"¡Hey!" Junpei gritó, llamando la atención de Minato. Adoptó una posición de pelea, y se dirigió a él con la voz más ruda que pudo. "¡Será una pelea uno a uno! ¡Diles a tus seguidores que no se metan!"

"Qué miedo." Minato dijo, frotándose los ojos. Su sonrisa se mantuvo todo el tiempo. "Si, si. Nadie va a interferir. ¿Cierto?" Todos sus fans retrocedieron un par de pasos. "El primer golpe es tuyo."

Se pararon frente a frente, Junpei en una posición de pelea, y Minato en su usual pose despreocupada. Pasó un minuto. No hubo movimiento. Pasó otro minuto. Aún nada.

"¡Parece que Iori se acobardó!" escuchó a una chica burlarse.

"¡Si, sólo un perdedor consideraría siquiera enfrentarse a Minato-dono!" otra dijo.

"¡Es un inútil!" un joven gritó. Junpei apretó los dientes. Estaba determinado a mostrarles lo contrario a aquellos bastardos.

Con un grito, Junpei corrió hacia Minato y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Minato se movió al lado para esquivarlo, y metió el pie haciendo tropezar a Junpei. Un par de risas salieron del grupo de seguidores de Minato. Maldijo en voz baja, y se levantó. Minato estaba revisando su reproductor mp3 de nuevo, aparentemente cambiando la música que estaba escuchando.

Junpei fue por él de nuevo, esta vez intentando imitar a un boxeador. El resultado fueron un par de golpes torpes que Minato evitó caminando hacia atrás e inclinándo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Junpei retrocedió una vez más, y observó a Minato. ¿Estaba jugando con él, verdad? El maldito estaba jugando con él, con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

Junpei corrió de nuevo, lanzando un golpe débil. Dejaría que Minato intentara hacerlo tropezar de nuevo, pero entonces se giraría y lo haría caer a él usando su momentum. No obstante, Minato atrapó el puño, y tiró de él, propinándole un rodillazo. Mientras Junpei se ponia de pie, Minato se movió detrás de él y pateó su rodilla, haciéndolo caer.

"Junpei." Minato dijo. Junpei se giró, esperando ver esa sonrisa arrogante y recibir un insulto. Pero en lugar de eso, Minato parecía... ¿impresionado?. "Pudiste predecir que intentaría hacerte tropezar y tiraste una finta... Nada mal... si hubieras entrenado tanto tiempo como yo, probablemente me hubieras pateado el trasero." Junpei, incapaz de responder por el golpe a su estómago, estaba perplejo. Minato entonces se dirigió a la multitud detrás de ellos, su expresión regresó a su sonrisa maníaca. "Si alguno de ustedes dice siquiera una palabra sobre este tipo, los dejaré diez veces peor que a él."

Silencio. Los fanáticos se detuvieron, temblaron y desaparecieron rápidamente. En este punto, Akihiko ayudó a Junpei a ponerse de pie. "¿Por qué?" Junpei preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"No importa lo que los demás digan, Junpei, ers fuerte." Minato dijo. "La única razón por la que acepté esta pelea fue para mostrarte que necesitas entrenar de verdad. Apuesto que Akihiko-senpai esta más que dispuesto a ayudarte con eso, ¿cierto?"

"Le dije por las buenas, pero creo que él solo entiende por las malas." Akihiko dijo con una risa.

"Heh." Junpei dijo. "Te tomaré la palabra. Sólo espera. ¡Aún soy tu eterno rival!" afirmó.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

"No lo olvidaré." Minato dijo. "Pero no mentía cuando dije que estaba hambriento... ¿vamos a comer?"

"Heh, ambos necesitan más proteína. Minato, lo que cocinas está bien y todo, pero conozco un lugar que tiene justo lo que ustedes necesitan. Yo invito." Akihiko dijo.

El trío fue a Beef Bowl Shop, y casi dejaron en quiebra a Akihiko. Minato y Junpei tuvieron una competencia de comida, la cual terminó en empate. Cada uno ordeno cinco platos deluxe extra-grande con extra carne. Akihiko sólo pidió uno.

Cuando regresaron al dormitorio, Mitsuru fue quien los recibió. Minato firmo al entrar, siendo de nuevo el único que lo hacia. Akihiko y Junpei fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Minato atrás. Estaba a punto de retirarse también, cuando Mitsuru lo detuvo.

"Minato." lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear a verla. "Por mucho que aprecie el hecho de que le mostraras a Iori la necesidad de tener un régimen de entrenamiento, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que hoy lastimaste a casi un centenar de estudiantes en el tejado."

Minato se congeló. Miró hacia la puerta. Si usaba su Magatama, estaba seguro de que Mitsuru sería incapaz de detenerlo. Desde ahí, podría escalar de vuelta a su habitación más tarde. Mientras discutían sobre ejecuciones, Minato notó que la pelirroja mantenía una especialmente fuera de su vista. Tenía el presentimiento de que era una ejecución diseñada específicamente para él. Y sabía que después de lo que le había enseñado, sea lo que sea que le tenía reservado lo destruiría en cuerpo y alma.

"Creo que tus talentos podrían ser de utilidad en el Consejo Estudiantil." Mitsuru dijo. Él parpadeó. "El Comité Disciplinario se está desmoroando... Necesitamos a un líder fuerte, uno al que la gente apoye, ya sea por miedo o adoración. Tú puedes instigar ambas, y tienes la fuerza suficiente para mantener tu posición. Para mantener unido al Consejo Estudiantil, removeré a la cabeza del Comité Disciplinario, Hidetoshi Odagiri, y te colocaré a ti en su lugar. Trabajarás directamente para mí, me responderás únicamente a mí, y sólo pelearás en defensa propia, o cuando yo considere que la violencia es necesaria."

 _"Lo que quiere es un matón personal."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es violencia para mantener la paz, cierto?"_** Jack dijo. Él siempre parecía emocionado por tener una oportunidad para pelear.

"Entonces... ¿Estás de acuerdo con que a veces la mejor opción es un puño de hierro?" Minato preguntó, sonriendo.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas." Mitsuru dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Con el estudiante más temido y adorado de la escuela trabajando para mí, nadie se opondrá a mí... Los maestros y estudiantes aceptarán la perfección... Y aquellos que no lo hagan..."

"Van a caer." Minato terminó la frase. La sonrisa de Mitsuru se volvió tan escalofriante como la de él. Ambos rieron ruidosamente, aterrorizando a todos en el dormitorio.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Tú eres Yo...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Emperatriz...**

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, se giraron para ver a Akihiko observándolos desde la cocina.

"Ustedes están completamente locos..." dijo en voz baja. Lentamente se dirigió a las escaleras, manteniéndo sus ojos en ellos todo el tiempo, para luego correr hacia arriba tan rápido como pudo. Entró a su cuarto, y azotó la puerta.

"Hmm. No ha cambiado en lo más mínimo." Mitsuru musitó. Ella se levantó de su asiento en la sala. "No creo que Iori esté en condiciones para ir a Tartarus esta noche. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas." Con eso, se retiró. Minato se dió un baño. Apenas pasaba de las nueve, y recordó que Elizabeth le había pedido una 'cita' con él en el Paolownia Mall. ¿Qué mejor momento para pasar un rato con una chica que en la noche?

Se cambió de ropa para la ocasión; un par de cómodos jeans, una camiseta blanco y azul, tomó su gorro azul y salió. Si sabía algo sobre Elizabeth, era que era excéntrica. Definitivamente terminarian yendo a algún club nocturno en algún punto.

Llegó a la Habitación Índigo, y le dió a Igor una mirada. "¿Quiéres venir?" ofreció.

Igor negó con la cabeza. "No es mi lugar el entrar a tu mundo, jovencito." dijo sonriendo. Minato se encogió de hombros, y le entregó a Elizabeth los objetos que necesitaba. Recibió su pago, y aceptó la petición por la espada Juzumaru, y la miró sonriendo.

"¿Empezamos nuestra 'cita'? preguntó.

"Desde luego." Elizabeth dijo, colocando su libro en la mesa. Tomó el brazo de Minato, para sorpresa de éste, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Diviértanse." Igor les dijo. Minato se sorprendió un poco de que Igor le deseara bien, pero asintió y agitó su mano despidiéndose. Cuando ambos aparecieron en el callejón del Paulownia Mall, Elizabeth inmediatamente se adelantó a la plaza principal. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la fuente.

"Ah, si... ¡Un encuentro íntimo con una de las rarezas de tu mundo! Esto debe ser una fuente... Se burla del agua, bien conocida por ser el origen de toda vida... ¡qué perverso!" Elizabeth dijo.

 _"Eh... cuando lo vez de ese modo, estas cosas son retorcidas, ¿no?"_ Minato pensó. "La Humanidad se contenta con alimentar su propio ego."

"Así es... Incluso he escuchado que el verdadero propósito de estas fuentse es ofrendatrio... le condece deseos a aquél que sacrifica algunas monedas..." Elizabeth continuó.

"Tal vez... ¿quieres averigüarlo?" Minato preguntó, acercándose a la fuente. Se disponía a sacar una moneda de su bolsillo cuando Elizabeth sacó una cartera llena, aparentemente de la nada.

"Yo lo haré. Comenzaré con ofreciéndole al espíritu de esta fuente 1,000,000 yenes." Elizabeth dijo. Vació el torrente de monedas a la fuente, atrayendo la atención de las personas el la plaza.

 ** _"Rayos, Jefe. ¡Yo digo que asaltemos a esta chica!"_** Jack dijo de repente.

 _"Tú, y yo, no nos atreveríamos, ¿verdad?"_ Minato amenazó. Jack desapareció de nuevo en su mente. _"Pero al menos ahora sabemos que puedo seguir haciendo dinero."_

"¡Ah! Estaba tan emocionada por arrojar las monedas, que me olvidé por completo de pedir mi deseo." Elizabeth dijo cuando la cascada de monedas terminó.

"No te preocupes; me aseguré de desear algo en tu lugar." Minato dijo.

"Entonces le he hecho un servicio al invitado más reciente de la Habitación Índigo." Elizabeth dijo con una reverencia.

Ambos giraron para examinar las tiendas. Curiosamente, Elizabeth se dirigió a la estación de policía primero.

 _ **"Jefe, apuesto que podemos meter a esta chica en muchos problemas si quisiéramos."**_ David dijo.

 _"Te enterraré en problemas si siguen hablando."_ Minato respondió. Le agradaba Elizabeth. Le agradaban Jack y David. _"Estoy teniendo problemas con el hecho de que no se lleven bien con ella... es un amiga mía."_

 ** _"No podemos evitarlo Jefe... los Demonios como nosotros necesitamos tomar ventaja de los inocentes."_** David respondió. _**"Pero... intentaremos permanecer en silencio."**_

"Esta instalación de aquí... Dentro hay algunos caballeros con mirada seria... Y esas fotografías están expuestas prominentemente... Más buscados... Recompensa... ¿Estoy... en lo correcto al pensar que esto es la versión de tu mundo de mis peticiones de subyugación?" Elizabeth cuestionó.

"De hecho, son un poco más difíciles. Hay que capturar a estos tipo vivos." Minato dijo.

"Ya veo... ¿Quizás deba añadir peticiones similarse?"

"No creo que Igor apruebe que Sombras correteando en la Habitación Índigo." Minato rió.

"Oh cielos... estás en lo correcto. Me había olvidado de eso. Pero, mi curiosidad ha sido saciada. ¿Proseguimos?"

El duó continuó, llegando al Club Escapade. La multitud no era tan grande aún, y Minato se felicitó a sí mismo. Estaba a punto de entrar a un club con una chica a su lado.

"Este edificio... ¡¿Es... un club?!" Elizabeth preguntó emocionada.

"Claro que si." Minato respondió, dándole una mirada. No había modo de que no fuera a divertirse esta noche.

"¡Bailarines, guiados por sus pasiones internas... Un jardín subterráneo de espectáculos desinhibidos... debemos entrar de una vez!" Elizabeth dijo. Estaban a punto de hacer linea para entrar, cuando Minato sintió una presencia familiar. Miró a su izquierda, sólo para ver a Paimon, Lucifuge y Lucifer observándolo.

"Que coincidencia." Lucifuge dijo. "Estábamos por entrar. ¿Quieren unirse?"

Elizabeth los miró, sorprendida de ver al trío, y su mirada se detuvo en Lucifer, un poco confundida por encontrarlo en ese lugar.

"Mientras más mejor. No te molesta, ¿o si, Elizabeth?" Minato preguntó.

"Claro que no. Esta será una noche para recordar." dijo. El grupo se adelanto a la linea, y Lucifuge asintió al encargado de seguridad del club, un sujeto intimidante que usaba un abrigo marrón y un gorro gris. Tenía cabello castaño claro, largo y enmarañado, y ojos similares a los de Akihiko. El hombre asintió también, dejando pasar al grupo. Le dió una mirada extraña a Minato, quien le respondió de igual manera. Este hombre era un usuario Persona, uno que ya había despertado su poder. No obstante, Minato no tuvo oportunidad de saber mucho más, ya que Elizabeth lo arrastró dentro del club.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un completo caos. Lucifuge bebió como si no hubiera un mañana, y era el hombre más feliz de la sección VIP. Paimon se retiró su velo al entrar, revelando que su cabello estaba envuelto en una cola de caballo hecha bola. La deshizo, dejando caer su cabello. Era totalmente negro, incluso más que el de Mitsuru, y su belleza se acentuába aún más con sus penetrantes ojos púrpuras.

"¡La verdadera razón por la que Paimon usa ese horrible velo," Lucifuge dijo. "es para evitar que todos los hombres del lugar intenten coquetear con ella!" Minato se rió y asintió ante el comentario. Había tomado un par de bebidas, y estaba sentado entre Elizabeth y Paimon.

"Así que, Amo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Minato preguntó casualmente.

"¡El Amo compartirá un helado de fresa con un amigo!" Paimon respondió por él. "¡Pero basta de trabajo! ¿No querías bailar, Elizabeth?"

"¡Y eso haré!" ella dijo. Ya había alcanzado a Lucifuge en cuando a bebidas, y entre ellos dos se acabaron cuatro botellas. Minato la guió a ella y a Paimon a la pista de baile cuando la música se intensificaba. Minato no esperaba tener a dos chicas bailando con él esa noche, y tanto Paimon como Elizabeth BAILABAN en serio. Incluso con su velocidad incrementada y su regeneración, no pudo igualar su ritmo. Varios sujetos se les acercaban e intentaban atraerlas, pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

Las botellas fueron vaciadas. Las canciones fueron bailadas. Y Minato comenzaba a tener problemas para ver bien cuando la Hora Oscura llegó.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué inconveniente!" Paimon se quejó, haciendo mala cara.

"En efecto. Ahora tendremos que esperar que pase una hora antes de continuar." Elizabeth dijo.

 _"De hecho, esta es una bendición disfrazada."_ Minato pensó. _"No creo que hubiera podido continuar mucho más... tal vez una hora de descanso me ayudará."_

"¡De hecho!" Lucifuge gritó desde la sección VIP. Lucifer se debió reunir con él en algún punto durante la noche. "Puedo ponerlos en un trance que hará parecer que esta hora nunca pasó. ¿Les gustaría?"

Elizabeth saltó de alegría. "¡Oh, sí!"

Ante esa respuesta, los ojos de Lucifuge se volvieron rojo brillante, y Minato sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando repentinamente la música regresó. Se sintó mejor y descansado, pero fue instantáneo. "¡Que siga la fiesta!" Lucifuge dijo con un gesto. Entonces agarró la botella de licor más cercana y comenzó a beber.

Más baile. Más bebidas. Besuqueos con Elizabeth. Besuqueos con Paimon. Besuqueos con Elizabeth y Paimon a la vez en la sección VIP. Más baile. Más bebidas. Estaba seguro de que en algún punto había establecido el Vínculo Social de El Sol con Elizabeth.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Minato se tambaleaba en la salida del Club Escapade con Elizabeth y Paimon. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir que aún conservaba su gorro.

"Ah, el Amo y Lucifuge se nos adelantaron a la Habitación Carmesí. Me aseguraré de que regreses a salvo al dormitorio, Minato." Paimon dijo, tomando su brazo.

"Así es." Elizabeth añadió. "Al amo no le gustaría que deje que algo malo le pasara a nuestro preciado invitado."

Paimon terminó acompañando por la ciudad al par de ebrios, impidiendo que se continuaran besándose entre sí en lugares aleatorios. Ocasionalmente se les unía, o se robaba a Minato para sí misma cuando se aburría. Aunque se suponía que era la que estaba guiandolos, Paimon no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el dormitorio de Minato, y terminó por hacerlos caminar por casi tes horas. Para el final de esta caminata, la condición de Minato mejoró significativamente, al igual que la de Elizabeth. Esto le permitió adelantarse un poco y encontrar el camino al Dormitorio.

Eran las 6:50 de la mañana cuando los tres entraron al Dormitorio Minatodai. Minato, cubierto con marcas de besos, vistiendo ropa ligeramente dañada, oliendo a alcohol, con dos hermosas desconocidas aferradas a él, detuvo a los demás donde estaban.

"Sus aposentos, Amo Minato." Paimon anunció. Entonces lo tomó y lo besó. Él aún estaba un poco aturdido por la noche para defenderse contra sus avances, por lo que simplemente le siguió el juego. "Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido."

"Así es, Minato-sama." Elizabeth dijo, robándole un beso. "Te daré una recompensa la siguiente vez que nos veamos."

Con eso, Minato les mostró la salida y las despidió. Las vió irse juntas, platicando entre sí. Cerró la puerta y volteó a ver al resto del SEES, quienes seguían congelados por la impresión.

"Oh, llegaré tarde a la escuela, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó, dándose cuenta de la hora. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para darse un baño.

"Este maldito..." Junpei dijo finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio y miradas extrañas, bajando su gorra en dirección a las escaleras. Aún tenía mucho que aprender si quería alcanzar a Minato.

* * *

 ***En el texto original usa la palabra 'Banchou', que significa en inglés 'School gang leader', refiriéndose a que Minato ahora es el líder de la banda que acaba de vencer.**


	12. Efectos After-Club

**12\. Efectos After-Club**

Minato apenas terminó a tiempo de arreglarse para la escuela para alcanzar el último tren. Todos los habitantes del dormitorio lo esperaron, y tan pronto como las puertas del tren se cerraron, el interrogatorio comenzó. Mitsuru se paró frente a él mientras Junpei, Yukari y Akihiko se colocaron a cada lado suyo. Estaba acorralado.

"Arisato." Mitsuru dijo. "Antes de que si quiera pregunte por esas dos chicas, o por el hecho de regresaras al dormitorio hace menos de una hora, debo preguntar... ¿bebes de manera regular?"

Minato, quien aún estaba un poco mareado por la noche, negó con la cabeza. Los demás lo miraron incrédulos. "Esa... fue mi primer experiencia con el alcohol." respondió. "Nunca había tenido una razón para beber hasta anoche... Quiero decir, me dieron cosas gratis, me pasé por la sección VIP y... estuvo bien."

"Oh, 'pasaste por ahí', ¿eh?" Yukari preguntó. Giró su teléfono para mostrarle a todos en el grupo una fotografía que había conseguido de una amiga. Era de Minato besando a Elizabeth mientras Paimon besaba su cuello. Tenía un brazo alrededor de Paimon y una botella en la otra mano. Minato reconoció que la figura que oscurecía la otra parte de la imagen era Lucifuge, probablemente hablando con la mesera. "¡¿Desde cuándo ESTO cuenta como 'pasar por ahí'?!" Minato tragó saliva, pero vió que Junpei bajaba su gorra en su dirección, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Para ser honestos, Junpei estaba muy impresionado por Minato ahora mismo.

 **"¡A mí me parece que sólo estas molesta porque no eres TÚ la que aparece en la foto!"** Jack gritó cuando su cráneo flotante se materializó al lado de Minato.

 **"Mon cheri, el Jefe estará encantado de darte lo que quieres... sólo tienes que pedirlo."** David se unió, apareciendo junto a Jack.

"Ahora no." Minato dijo, desapareciéndolos rápidamente. Cuando regresó la vista, Yukari estaba lista para darle una cachetada. Estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero Minato no se molestó en preguntar si era por enojo o vergüenza.

"¿De todos modos, quiénes son esas dos?" Akihiko preguntó, aligerando el ambiente. "He vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, y estoy seguro de que recordaría a un par de personas tan distintivas como ellas."

 _"Rápido, ¡¿cómo explico que no me estaba besando con dos seres interdimensionales y sonar convincente a la vez?!_ Minato le ordenó a sus Demonios.

 _ **"Paimon es fácil. Ella es la hija de un noble extranjero que usa un velo por costumbre... y tiene el hábito de escaparse por las noches para divertirse."**_ David dijo.

 _"Bien. ¿Y Elizabeth?"_

 _ **"Una asistente de vuelo que acaba de ser asignada en esta ciudad. ¡Le encanta estar de fiesta!"**_ Jack respondió.

 _"Y las dos se conocen entre sí porque Paimon viaja muy seguido... ¡Perfecto!"_ Minato dijo.

"Sobre eso..." Minato comenzó rascándose la cabeza. "Verán, ambas son extranjeras. La de negro, bueno, sólo me dijo su alias, Paimon, porque en realidad es la hija de un noble, y no sale muy seguido. Cuando lo hace, es obligada a usar un... velo ¿cierto? Como sea, se escapa por las noches para divertirse, y la conocí en el Escapade. La de azul es Elizabeth. Ella es una asistente de vuelo que Paimon conoce, ya que debe viajar mucho, y, por lo que me dijeron anoche, la acaban de asignar a Tatsumi Port Island. También le encanta estar de fiesta."

"¡VIEJO!" Junpei gritó. "¡¿Tú... tú... te conseguiste dos chicas extranjeras?! ¡¿SÓLO?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, VIEJO?! ¡LA GENTE MUERE POR ALGO ASÍ Y TÚ, CON TODO LO QUE YA HAS CONSEGUIDO HASTA AHORA," hizo un gesto a Mitsuru y Yukari, "SIENTES LA NECESIDAD DE MEJORAR TU JUEGO Y CONSEGUIR BELLEZAS EXTRANJERAS, TODAS ELLAS SÓLO PARA TÍ!"

"Iori, estás atrayendo una multitud." Mitsuru dijo en voz baja. Junpei, después de su sobresalto, volteó para ver a todas las persoas del tren observándolo. Sus miradas mostraban una mezcla entre asco y lástima a la vez.

"Buen trabajo, Estupei." Yukari dijo, girando sus ojos. Se alejo rápidamente del grupo. Junpei se retiró a una esquina, demasiado avergonzado para estar en público. El resto del viaje en tren lo pasaron en un silencio incómodo, y Minato llegó a la entrada con Mitsuru y Akihiko. Conforme se acercaban a la escuela, una voz llamó su atenció a su derecha.

"¡MINATO, TE ADORAMOS, AMIGO! ¡ERES UN DIOS ENTRE LOS HOMBRES! ¡PIMPNATO!" gritó.

"¡ASPIRAR A LLEGAR MÁS ALLÁ DEL HORIZONTE! ¡MINATO, HAS PROBADO QUE LOS SUEÑOS SE VUELVEN REALIDAD!" un segundo chico exclamó.

 _"Al parecer me he vuelto material de leyendas."_ Minato musitó. Les sonrió y saludó a los que dijeron eso, y ellos le hiieron una reverencia. Su siguiente paso fue bloqueado por un grupo de tres chicas, al parecer de primer año.

"¡Minato-sama, déjanos tener a tus hijos!" las chicas suplicaron. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Mitsuru.

"Disculpen." espetó ruidosamente. "Intento disfrutar de una caminata por la escuela... y discutir sobre tener un bebé con otro estudiante al inicio del día... amerita EJECUCIÓN." Las chicas huyeron despavoridas.

"Mitsuru-sama quiere quedarse a Minato-dono todo el día para ella... tal vez está enojada por que no fue al Escapade anoche..." Akihiko escuchó que alguien dijo detrás de él. Rápidamente se giró y gruño, causando que un numeroso grupo de estudiantes se disipara.

"Vaya, vaya." MInato dijo con una sonrisa. "Parece que las noticias viajan rápido por aquí..."

"Minato, ¿realmente estás de acuerdo en permitir que estos rumores sigas circulando?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Estos rumores me dan poder... y mientras más poder tenga, más poder tendrás tú." dijo.

"¿Eh?" Akihiko preguntó. "Esperen, ¡¿Quieren decir que hablaban en serio sobre lo del Consejo Estudiantil?!" Minato y Mitsuru compartieron una sonrisa maléfica mientras asentían a Akihiko. Él retrocedió. "Ustedes... uhh, está bien... oh si, Minato, hoy son las pruebas para el club de box, hehe. ¡Sólo tienes que ganarle a uno de nuestros miembros que casi no asiste y estás dentro!" dijo, rápidamente cambiando de tema.

"Suena fácil." Minato dijo. Conforme el día pasaba, Minato notó que cada vez menos personas estaban enojadas con él. Sus antiguos rivales habían encontrado un nuevo respeto por su presencia. Sus seguidores ahora eran incluso más devotos que antes, y consiguió al menos veinte bebidas Yawn-B-Gone gratis, junto con suficiente pan de melón* para cada miembro del SEES. Fuera de eso, nada importante ocurrió.

Después de las clases, Minato entró al gimnacio para ver a la mayoría del Club de Box. Akihiko no estaba participando, ya que su brazo aún no había sanado por completo, pero se quedó como entrenador. Su verdadero 'entrenador' sólo parecía sentarse y usar su laptop todo el día.

"¡Bien, tenemos a algunos miembros que deben demostrar su valía al Club!" Akihiko rugió delante del ring. "¡Y un par de caras nuevas que quieren tomar sus lugares! ¡Así que este será un torneo de eliminación! Si ganan, están dentro. Si pierden, se largan."

Todos, a excepción de Minato, se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras. Ya había visto a Akihiko tener miedo más veces de las que podía recordar, por lo que sin importar lo que intentara, ya nunca podría intimidar a Minato. Cuando les dió la indicación de cambiarse, a Minato le fueron dados unos shorts blanco con negro, junto a un par de guantes azul oscuro. Él sonrió por la combinación de colores, y se colocó cerca del ring cuando terminó de cambiarse.

"Bien, todos ya están aquí. La primer partida será el nuevo, Minato Arisato, contra uno de nuestros miembros con más inasistencias, Kei Kitamura." Akihiko anunció. Minato sintió las miradas expectantes que le daban los demás cuando subió al ring. Su oponente, Kei, era un chico de piel un poco más oscura que la de Minato, de constitución atlética.

"Oye, escuché que les diste una golpiza a aquellos perdedores el otro día. Nada mal." Kei dijo. Parecía muy confiado en sus habilidades.

"Yo escuché algo aún más gracioso. Crees que puedes vencerme en una pelea." Minato respondió.

"Conque un engreído, ¿eh? Voy a cambiar eso."

"Basta de hablar." Akihiko dijo, caminando al centro del ring. "Quiero una pelea limpia... a mi señal."

Minato tomó una pose sacada directamente de Tekken. Se puso en una posición extremadamente baja, al punto de casi estar en cunclillas, y lentamente balanceó su parte superior de derecha a izquierda repetidamente. Kei lucía más como un boxeador de verdad, con una pose sólida y firme. El público consistía en el resto de los miembros del equipo de box y muchos de los fans y haters* de Minato por igual.

"¡Empiezen!" Akihiko dijo. Kei dió un paso adelante, otro más, y un tercero antes de que Minato repentinamente se abalanzó hacia adelante. En el centro del ring, Minato le propinó un gancho a la sección expuesta del torso de Kei, saltó a su alrededor para lanzarle un izquierdazo a su hombro antes de que pudiera bloquearlo, y luego fue a su derecha para darle otro gancho a su sección media, la cual estaba desprotegida de nuevo. Para cuando Kei pudo tirar un golpe, Minato ya había retrocedido fuera de su alcanze.

Kei decidió que tendría que ser rápido, por lo que bajó su guardia, la cual mantenía arriba para proteger su cara, y se apresuró adelante. Fue recibido por Minato, quien se movía más rápido que antes, lanzándole un uppercut directamente a su mandíbula. Retrocedió, y Minato lo bomardeó con ataques rápidos, no dirigidos a su torso o cara, sino a sus bíceps y pecho. El asalto finalizó con un golpe con ambas manos al estómago y cara de Kei sacado de otro videojuego. Intentó bloquearlo, sólo para descubrir que apenas podía usar sus brazos.

"El truco para vencer a un oponente más grande que tú es deshabilitarlos." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. Giró alrededor de Kei y fue a por sus costados, para después desencadenar otra serie de ataques a sus brazos y centro. Kei respondio un par de veces, pero sus golpes fueron fácilmente esquivados. Era aún más difícil debido a que Minato era un blanco muy pequeño. Cierto, tenía músculos, pero era demasiado delgado. Era como si un palo estuviera peleando contra una roca en el ring.

Al terminar el tercer asalto, Kei apenas podía levantar sus brazos. _"Hora del show."_ Minato pensó mientras se alejaba de Kei. Puso todo lo que tenía en un único golpe dirigido al centro de Kei, enterrándo su puño en su estómago. Esto provocó que Kei escupiera su protector bucal, pero eso no detuvo a Minato de continuar con un uppercut incluso más fuerte a su cara. Había usado toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo acumular para este uppercut, y sacó a Kei.

Del ring.

A travéz de una ventana.

 _"No soy así de..."_ Minato pensó mientras veía sus manos, cuando se dió cuanta de lo lento que se movían. Había usado su Magatama al final. Se congeló, parpadeó, y volteó a ver a Akihiko.

Tenía una mirada enojada en su cara, y articuló una sola frase. "No tenías que hacer eso." Después de un momento de silencio, Akihiko anunció los resultados. "Minato Arisato, queda descalificado por el uso de fuerza excesiva. El ganador es Kei Kitamura." dijo fríamente.

"Minato Arisato." una voz irrumpió detrás de la multitud. Era el Sr. Ekoda, para su sorpresa. No sabía que había profesores presentes en el gimnasio. "Tú vienes conmigo a la Oficina de la Facultad, ahora."

 _"¿Por qué se activó?"_ Minato se preguntó mientras se cambiaba.

 _ **"Recuerda, Jefe. Las Magatamas son una parte de ti... responderán a tu voluntad, incluso si no necesariamente te concentras en ellas. Pronto, sus poderes serán como una segunda naturaleza para ti."**_ David le dijo. Siguió al Sr. Ekoda a la oficina, preguntándose si, inconscientemente, se convertiría en algo más que humano por el camino.

"Minato Arisato, buscapleitos de primera clase, delincuente, y ahora vándalo." el Sr. Ekoda expuso. "¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tenemos que hacer para cubrir el daño que has causado?!"

"Arreglar una ventana, la cual pagaré, y lidiar con la cuenta de hospital de ese chico. Estoy seguro de que todos en el club de box firman seguro por lesiones."

"Cuidado. Eso-" el Sr. Ekoda empezó, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de la Srta. Toriumi.

"Sr. Ekoda, creo que Minato ha dicho todo lo que debe hacer para cubrir sus acciones." ella dijo.

"Tch, Toriumi, no pedí por tu opinión. ¡Le diré a este joven lo que pienso de él!" espetó. La Srta. Toriumi entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo. Si ella hubiera podido disparar láseres con la mirada, el maestro ya hubiera sido vaporizado instantáneamente.

"No me interesa." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. La Srta Toriumi contuvo una risa, y el Sr. Ekoda volteó a verlo.

"¡Niño, con tus registros, podríamos sacarte de la escuela! Dicen que has estado en ese club por en centro comercial con compañía indeseable... ¡Bebiendo, para colmo!" el Sr. Ekoda dijo. La mirada de la Srta. Toriumi flaqueó ligeramente ante la mención de las bebidas.

 _ **"Parece que alguien tiene un secreto, Jefe..."**_ JAck dijo en su mente.

"¿Tiene pruebas?" Minato preguntó.

"Hay una fotografía tuya que ha estado circulando. ¡Mira!" dijo, sacándo su teléfono. Era la misma imagen que Yukari le mostró esa mañana. La Srta. Toriumi sonrió un poco al verla.

"Me pregunto por qué guarda fotos privadas de estudiantes en su teléfono personal..." Minato dijo. El Sr. Ekoda había cometido un grave error al usar su propio teléfono para mostrar la evidencia. "Si recuerdo bien, eso viola al menos dos regulaciones del código de conducta de los maestros; la primera es invadir la privacidad de un estudiante, y la segunda, estar en poseción de una fotografía de un estudiante sin su consentimiento explícito. ¿No es cierto, Toriumi-sensei?"

El Sr. Ekoda comenzó a sudar. Volteó a ver a la Srta. Toriumi, quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

 _"¿Soy yo, o todas las muejres puden parecer aterradoras cuando quieren?"_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Creo que es sólo que conoces a muchas damas aterradoras, Jefe. Prefiero no lidiar con este tipo de mujeres."**_ Jack respondió.

"Como maestra, es mi obligación reportar los errores de mis pares, especialmente cuando son usados para amenazar o extorsionar a un estudiante." la Srta Toriumi comenzó. "Y si no mal recuerdo, usted está a punto de ser promovido a catedrático, ¿no es cierto, Sr. Ekoda? Sería una pena que un incidente como este quede en sus registros cuando está tan cerca, ¿no lo cree?"

"Srta. Toriumi." el Sr. Ekoda dijo, calmándose un poco mientras aclaraba su garganta. "Seguramente hay algo que pueda hacer para mantener esto entre nosotros... ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, ¿tendría que hacer algo por mi y por Minato, verdad? Yo podría quedarme callada, pero no estoy segura de que él lo haga..."

 _"Dios, me alegra que sólo sea mi maestra..."_ Minato pensó. "Es cierto, Ekoda-sensei. Me siento psicológicamente estresado por el hecho de me acaban de extorsionar..." dijo, poniendo su mejor cara triste. Sólo bastó su usual expresión sin emociones.

"Ustedes dos... bien. Digan sus condiciones." el Sr. Ekoda dijo.

"Por mi parte." la Srta Toriumi dijo. "Quiero una rebanada de pastel al final de cada día, y que haga mi papeleo extra. Si hay un sólo error, el trato se acaba."

"... Muy bien. ¿Y tú, chico?" el Sr. Ekoda dijo, volviéndose a Minato. "¿Quieres calificaciones perfectas? ¿Que le pregunte a alguien más en clase? ¿Dinero? ¿O qué?"

"Usted... se referirá a la Srta. Toriumi como Toriumi-sama cada vez que la vea, y le hará una reverencia cuando lo haga. Esperará a que ella le dé permiso para poder levantarse." Minato dijo. Todos se detuvieron. "Como la maestra encargada de mi clase, la Srta. Toriumi me podrá decir si ha incumplido su palabra... o podría pasar sobe mí y reportarlo ella misma. Esos son mis términos."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que me INCLINE ante ELLA?!" el Sr. Ekoda preguntó.

"¿Algún problema con eso, Ekoda?" la Srta. Toriumi preguntó.

"El trato comienza ahora." Minato dijo. La mirada del Sr. Ekoda chocó con la del chico, pero Minato no iba a retroceder. Eventualmente, el Sr. Ekoda giró y se inclinó ante la Srta. Toriumi.

"No, Toriumi-sama. Perdone mi-"

"Olvidó 'por favor, Ekoda."

"Por favor... perdone mi insolencia."

"Muy bien... puede levantarse." la Srta. Toriumi dijo. El Sr. Ekoda lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Tengo una pila de documentos por allá concernientes a la rotación de clases y asignaciones de asientos... Me gustaría que se encargue de ellos. Creo que podría disfrutar salir temprano el día de hoy."

"Usted..." el Sr. Ekoda comenzó. Miró a Minato, quien lo vigilaba como un halcón. "Si, Toriumi-sama."

Con eso, Minato y la Srta. Toriumi salieron de la oficina, y soltaron una carcajada incontrolable una vez afuera.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Ermitaño...**

Al terminar de controlarse por la risa, Minato y la Srta. Toriumi se detuvieron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Parece que los rumores sobre ti tienen algo de verdad, Minato. Ciertamente sabes como llamar la atención de una dama." la Srta. Toriumi bromeó.

"Obviamente." Minato dijo, pasando su mano por su cabello para un efecto dramático. La Srta. Toriumi rió un poco. "No se usted, pero no me molestaria un poco de pastel... hay algún lugar bueno por aquí?"

"¡¿No has probado nada de Sweet Shop?!" la Srta. Toriumi preguntó, sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. "Que trágico. Tú vienes conmigo, ahora."

Acto seguido, la Srta. Toriumi y Minato se fueron juntos de la escuela en dirección a la Estación Iwatodai. Ahí, Minato recibió lo que estaba convencido era diabetes segura, pero lo disfrutó independientemente de eso. La Srta. Toriumi comió grandes cantidades de pastel de chocolate y queso, y ambos estaban muy ocupados intentando hacer que el otro probara cosas distintas para hablar de otra cosa. Después de un almuerzo llenador y nada saludable, la Srta. Toriumi insistió en pasar por la tienda de manga local, Book On.

"Toriumi-sensei, no creí que usted leyera manga en su tiempo libre." Minato dijo al entrar al local.

"Minato, ¿No te dije que me llamaras Isako y que me trates de 'tú' fuera de la escuela? Demasiada gente me llama 'sensei' o 'Srta.' que me siento anciana." dijo estremeciéndose.

"... De acuerdo, Isako." Minato dijo.

"¿Lo ves? ¿Fue tan difícil, Minato?" dijo, volteándo a verlo.

 _"Un poco, de hecho, pero..."_ pensó. "No realmente... ¿Pero qué mangas sigues?"

"Lo usual... Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, ya sabes... pero también son una fanática de Black Lagoon y Berserk."

"Whow... No me esperaba que te gustara la violencia, Isako." Minato dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Se supone que lea mangas ridículos de romance?" ella preguntó.

"No estaba pensando en eso, pero supongo que la sangre y el gore es el mejor tipo de entretenimiento."

"Sabía que teníamos gustos similares." ella dijo, buscando entre los estantes. "Pero parece que no hay nada nuevo aquí... ¿Ya ha pasado un mes, y aún nada? ¡Vamos!" se quejó.

 _"Es como una niña."_ Minato pensó. "Bueno, siempre puedes esperar leyendo otras cosas... ¿has oido de un manhwa* llamado Ares?"

"¿Ares...? No lo creo... ¿Por qué?" Isako preguntó, con una sonrisa formándose en su cara.

"Créeme. Es muy bueno. Te encantará." Minato dijo.

"Te tomaré la palabra... pero mira la hora." Isako dijo, notando que el sol casi se había puesto. "Deberías regresar a tu dormitorio, Minato. Además, no sería apropiado para un estudiante y una maestra quedarse tan tarde."

"¿Eh? ¡Pero creía que sólo eramos amigos, Isako!" Minato bromeó. Ella sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Vete ya. Soy una maestra, después de todo... no puedo descuidar mi trabajo por completo." ella dijo. Con eso, Minato se despidió y regresó al dormitorio. Al entrar, fue recibido por un Junpei muy enojado, con Akihiko, Yukari y Mitsuru observando desde la sala. Iba a haber una escena.

"¡¿Qué hay, viejo?!" preguntó forzadamente. "¡Escuché que no sólo le diste una paliza a un tipo en el club de box, sino que después de eso, evitaste ser castigado para salir a COQUETEAR con la SRTA. TORIUMI!"

"No estaba coqueteando. Sólo nos dimos a probar un poco de pastel el uno al otro." Minato respondió, sabiendo muy bien lo que su respuesta provocaría.

"¡BASTARTO CODICIOSO! ¡¿LAS CHICAS DE AQUÍ NO SON SUFICIENTES, DOS BELLEZAS EXTRANJERAS NO SON SUFICIENTES, UN EJÉRCITO DE FANÁTICAS NO ES SUFICIENTE, ASÍ QUE PASASTE A LAS MAESTRAS?!" Junpei rugió.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici." Minato dijo, alzando sus brazos en rendición. Mitsuru soltó una risa, confundiendo a los demás.

"¡AH! ¡DE NUEVO! ¡NI SIQUIERA DIJISTE ALGO CON SENTIDO Y LOGRASTE HACERLA REIR! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!" Junpei exclamó, causando que Mitsuru riera más fuerte. "Rayos... ¡Te reto a un duelo en la azotea, Minato! ¡Te detendré antes de que esto se salga de control!"

"¿Et tu, Brutus?" Minato preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza como si estuviera enfermo. Mitsuru termino agarrándose sus costados por las carcajadas, e incluso Yukari y Akihiko se rieron un poco.

"Hmmp. ¡Como sea! ¡Agarra tu espada!" Junpei gritó, apresurándose a salir. Después de que todos se calmaron, Junpei y Minato, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del SEES, se dirigieron al tejado.

"Junpei." Minato dijo, girando su sable con pereza mientras caminaba a un lado de la azotea. "No te lo tomes personal si accidentalmente terminas herido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Lo mismo para ti!" respondió. Akihiko sólo pudo suspirar al ver la pelea. Junpei ya había perdido la batalla mental.

"Sólo uno sobrevivirá." Mitsuru dijo, estremeciéndo tanto a Yukari como a Akihiko. "... fue una broma."

Silencio.

"Uhh... empiezen, ¿supongo?" Yukari dijo, completamente perdida.

Con eso, Junpei cargá al frente mientras Minato caminó tranquilamente hacia adelante, agitando su espada de un lado a otro con cada paso. Junpei atacó con un poderoso tajo con salto. Minato simplemente giró para evitarlo y llevó su hoja a la cabeza de Junpei mientras su espada chocaba contra el suelo.

"Muerto." Minato dijo, retirando su espada. Su sonrisa maníaca se formá ante Junpei.

"Tuviste suerte." Junepi dijo, retrocediendo. Se alistó de nuevo, y esta vez atacó en un arco amplio, parecido a un golpe de bate de beisbol. Minato lo evitó agachándose por debajo y apuntándo su espada a la cara de Junpei una vez más.

"¡Muerto de nuevo!" Minato dijo entusiasmado. Junpei caminó hacia atrás, maldiciéndo en voz baja, y Minato comenzó a examinar su espada. Minato entonces lanzó su espada al aire, y Junpei vió su oportunidad.

Corrió hacia Minato, sin molestarse a preparar una pose de pelea. Minato activó su Magatama por medio segundo, esquivando el ataque y saltando a los hombros de Junpei. Dió otro salto y atrapó su espada.

"La tercera es la vencida, ¿cierto?" Minato musitó mientras miraba abajo e intentaba azotar su espada en el suelo. Junpei alzó su arma para bloquear, pero la fuerza del impacto causó que terinara rodando por la azotea. Minato rápidamente se incorporó y colocó su espada frente a Junpei por tercera vez. "Perdiste."

"Tonterías." Junpei dijo.

"Iori, no puedes negar los resultados." Mitsuru dijo.

"Como dije, un día de entrenamiento no hará que mágicamente estés a su nivel." Akihiko añadió. "Si realmente estás tan desesperado, vayan a Tartarus."

"... ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos de una vez!" Junpei dijo, guardando su espada.

"Aún no estamos cerca de la medianoche... pero iremos hoy, Junpei. Hasta te conseguiré una buena espada también." Minato respondió.

"... Supongo que mi opinión no cuenta mucho, ¿verdad?" Yukari se quejó en voz baja. Minato contuvo una risita.

 _"¡_ _Já! ¡Claro que no!"_ pensó. El grupo comenzó las preparaciones para lo que sería su tercera expedición a Tartarus.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción**

 *** _Melon Bread (sic)_ se traduce literalmente como _Pan de Melón._ Aquí en México se le conoce como _Pan de concha_ o _Concha_. El punto es que es una especie de pan dulce, común en Japón, China y Latinoamérica que tiene un patrón que se asemeja al de un melón. Pude haber puesto simplemente _Concha_ , pero no estoy seguro que muchas personas fuera de México lo hubieran entendido. Avisenme en las reviews si quieren que lo cambie o si lo dejo así.**

 *** _Haters_ es lo opuesto a un fan. No tiene forma de traducirse oficialmente, y la traducción literal es _Odiador,_ palabra que no existe pero entienden el punto. Sólo en caso de que alguien entre los lectores no tuviera claro el significado de la palabra.**

 *** _Manhwa_ se refiere a cómics provenientes de Corea. Parecidos a los mangas japoneses. (No soy experto en las diferentes modalidades de arte grafico, asi que disculparan mi ignorancia por señalarlo xD)**


	13. Concéntrate

**13\. Concéntrate**

Minato lideró al SEES a través de los corredores de Tartarus a un buen ritmo esa noche. Junpei, a pesar de su derrota más temprano ese día, se encontraba en plena forma durante la exploración. Por lo tanto, en cuanto Minato encontró la Juzumaru, con gusto se la obsequió.

En el piso 14, se encontraron con un claro, usaron el teletransporte, y regresaron para terminar lo que empezaron.

 _"He analizado al guardian del piso. Es un [Rampage Drive]*... Es físicamente poderoso y nulifica los ataques físicos. Necesitrán utilizar ataques elementales para derrotarlo. Takeba debería tener cuidado; ella es débil frente a la electricidad, el elemento favorito del enemigo."_ Mitsuru dijo por el comunicador.

"De acuerdo." Minato dijo mientras él, Yukari, y Junpei observaban a su objetivo en el centro del piso. "Yukari, Junpei. Quédense aquí y bombardéenlo con sus hechizos. Yo lo distraeré y lo haré más lento para ustedes."

Con esas sencillas órdenes, Minato sacó su evocadora y avanzó hacia adelante. "David, Sukunda." dijo mientras jalaba el gatillo. Ahora moviéndose más lentamente, el [Rampage Drive] cargó contra Minato, su blanco más cercano, quien simplemente se movió fuera de su camino. La sombra fue directamente a parar en el camino de los ataques de Junpei y Yukari. Dirigió su atención hacia ellos, haciendo su primer y último error.

"Sonata del Diablo." Minato dijo, invocándo a David una vez más. Dos bolas de fuego, tres fragmentos de hielo, dos tornados, y un relámpago. Aunque el relámpago no hizo nada, cada uno de los demás ataques impacto con la espalda de la Sombra. Fue capaz de usar Sonata del Diablo sin sentirse exahusto. Cierto, sabía que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones después de utilizarlo, pero era una tremenda mejoría a comparación de la primera vez que usó el ataque.

 _ **"Cada vez te haces más fuerte, Jefe."**_ David comentó.

 _"Claro que si... estas cosas se están haciendo más fáciles de lidiar cada vez."_ Minato respondió.

"¡Rayos, eso fue impresionante!" Junpei exclamó, corriendo junto a él.

"Pues claro." Minato dijo con una reverencia. "Estamos hablando de MÍ, después de todo."

"Pfft. Tu cabeza y tu ego se hacen más grandes cada día, ¿lo sabías?" Yukari dijo en broma.

"Eso espero... Hay demasiado ruido con todos estos Demonios y Personas aquí adentro." respondió. Yukari parpadeó, sorprendida de escuchar eso, sólo para fruncir el ceño una vez que Minato comenzó a reirse en su cara. "Como sea." dijo rápidamente, adelantándose a los chicos. Después de avanzar un piso más, el grupo llegó a una sección abierta con un teletransporte, y una barrera bloqueando el paso a las escaleras. Había un portafolios que contenía un Documento Viejo, probablemente el que necesitaba para completar una de las peticiones de Elizabeth. Lo tomó antes de darle un vistazo a la barrera. No estaba seguro de poder atravesarla.

 _"Parece que esto es lo más lejos que pueden llegar por ahora... regresen aquí, y tomémonos un descanso."_ Mitsuru dijo. Minato accedió, un poco aburrido por lo poco interesante que fue la exploración. Los enemigo ya eran rutina, y estaba convencido de que podía manejar cualquier amenaza el sólo.

"¡Já! Creo que hicimos un buen progreso en la torre, ¿cierto, chicos?" Junpei preguntó.

"Eso parece... pero, no creo que debamos relajarnos aún." Yukari dijo.

"Te preocupas demasiado." Minato dijo. "Vámonos de aquí."

Al regresar al lobby, Junpei fue con Akihiko a presumir lo bien que lo había hecho. Yukari, sin nada mejor que hacer, fue con ellos.

"Mitsuru-senpai, iré a hacer algunas visitas. Estaré de vuelta en un segundo." Minato dijo, yendo a la Habitación Índigo. Agarró a Juzumaru, la cual Junpei había puesto por ahí cuando regresaron al lobby, y entro a la Puerta Índigo.

"Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo." Igor lo saludó como siempre. "Veo que esta vez te haz tomado el tiempo de conservar algunas Personas."

"Ya ofrecí los duplicados." Minato dijo sonriendo. Entonces se dedicó a ver lo que podía hacer. Después de algunas fusiones, y desprenderse de una buena cantidad de dinero, se las arregló para crear a Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, Tam Lin, y Yomotsu Shikome, las cuatro personas restantes en su mente. Había creado también a Unicornio, pero notó lo débil que era, y lo ofreció a la Carta de la Bestia apenas lo creó.

"Ofrecer a una Persona sin pensarlo dos veces..." Igor recalcó.

"Oye, también necesito Macca. Además..." Minato dijo. "¡HERMANOS JACK!" gritó. Detrás de él, Jack El Destripador, Jack Frost, y Pyro Jack aparecieron.

"¡Hee-ho! ¡Han pasado años desde que los ví por última vez, ho!" Jack Frost dijo.

"¡No recuerdo la última vez que nos reunimos así, hee-ho!" Pyro Jack respondió.

"¿Por qué siguen diciendo 'hee-ho'? ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!" Jack El Destripador preguntó.

"Esta es una conversación que debe continuar en tu cabeza, jovencito." Igor dijo, interrumpiendo a los Jacks. Se desvanecieron, y en su mente, Minato pudo escuchar a Jack El Destripador diciendole a sus hermanos lo infantiles que eran. Los ignoró.

"Eso pudo ser divertido." Minato dijo, un poco descepcionado. Suspiró, y miró a Elizabeth. Tenía a Juzumaru en una mano, y el Documento Viejo en la otra. "Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí." dijo.

Entregó los objetos, se sorprendió por poder conservar la Juzumaru, y estaba por irse cuando Elizabeth tomó su brazo.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo algo maravilloso que mostrarte!" Elizabeth dijo. La chica sacó un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo, y lo apuntó al techo. Una serie de luces estroboscópicas aparecieron a lo largo de las paredes de la Habitación Índigo y un sistema de altavoces que estaban ocultos en el suelo aparecieron en las esquinas del lugar. "¡Comtempla! ¡He convertido la Habitación Índigo en un club!"

"Nada mal..." Minato dijo, inspeccionando los alrededores. "Me sorprende que hayas permitido esto, Igor."

Volteó a ver al hombre mayor, y vió que Igor dejaba escapar un suspiro. "Una de las condiciones impuestas estipula que no me puedo negar a ninguna de las peticiones que Elizabeth tenga... por lo tanto, si ella me pide transformar la Habitación Índigo en un club... puede hacerlo."

"Huh... Y supongo que estas condiciones vienen de..."

"Si, el Profanador. Tienes asuntos con él... continua." Igor dijo. Parecía que estaba contemplando seriamente la idea de arrancarse sus propios ojos.

"Oye, Elizabeth." Minato dijo, aún observando a Igor. Elizabeth estaba a punto de poner la música cuando le llamó.

"¿Si?"

"¿No crees... que hacer de esto una sección separada de la Habitación Índigo sería mejor? De ese modo, podrías acceder inmediatamente ahí, ¿no crees?" Minato preguntó.

Elizabeth consideró la propuesta por un minuto. "Hmm... tienes razón, si hiciera un lugar especialmente para esto... ¡sería un club que nunca se detendría! ¡Lo haré en cuanto antes!"

Con eso, la Habitación Índigo regresó a la normalidad, Elizabeth materializó una puerta muy similar a la del Club Escapade en la esquina de la habitación, y entró por ella.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Igor preguntó repentinamente.

"Estás chapado a la antigua. No hay nada malo en ello, pero pensé que debería dejarte con algo de tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres quien me ayuda con las fusiones, después de todo. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pasaría si tuviera que hacerlo yo mismo." Minato dijo. "Es mi forma de decir '¡Gracias, amigo! ¡No podría hacerlo sin ti!' pero de una manera menos cursi."

Igor miró fijamente a Minato por un momento, y una sonrisa se formó en su cara. "Realmente eres un invitado muy interesante."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Torre...**

"¡Y así nuestro vínculo se fortalece!" Minato dijo con un gesto exagerado. Se rió un poco antes de darle una última mirada a Igor. "Es bueno saber que no siempre estás molesto conmigo por juntarme con Lucifer."

"Hmph. Como dije antes, te has responsabilizado por tus acciones. No puedo juzgarte... pero puedo preocuparme. Mi consejo de cortar todo lazo con él sigue en pie." Igor respondió.

"Entonces seguiré ignorándolo." Minato dijo, sonriendo. "Nos vemos, amigo."

Salió de la Habitación Índigo y e inmediatamente fue a la Habitación Carmesí, inclinándose junto a sus Demonios, y tomó asiento. Notó que Paimon usaba su velo como siempre, pero le saludó felizmente cuando entró.

 _"Esto es nuevo... me sorprende que no haya formado un vínculo con ella..."_ Minato pensó mientras se sentaba.

"Aún no tienes suficiente Macca para otra Magatama, chico." Lucifuge dijo. "Pero, el Amo tiene alguien a quien quiere que conozcas."

"¿Quién es mi nuevo amigo?" Minato preguntó.

"Shin Managi." Lucifer dijo. "Es mi mejor creación, y te ayudará a alcanzar tu máximo potencial. Desde luego, puede que sea útil para otras cosas... pero dejémoslo así. Más importante aún... le he dado un regalo especial para ti."

"Tu generosidad no conoce límites, Amo." Minato dijo. "¿Dónde lo encuentro?"

"Ya lo has visto antes... estaba meditando." Paimon dijo. Minato se congeló.

El joven que usaba una sudadera gris y shorts negros. El joven de la Estación Port Island al que todos le tenían miedo. Al que él le tenía miedo. Ese era su nuevo 'amigo'.

"Oh..." Minato dijo, con una voz temblorosa. "El... peligroso, ¿verdad?"

"Eres sabio al temerle." Lucifer dijo. "Él ha combatido conmigo en igualdad de condiciones, con todo mi poder, y salió victorioso."

Minato se congeló de nuevo. Jack y David se miraron el uno al otro. Estaban temblando.

 **"Gran Jefe... ¿es quién creemos que es?"** Jack gimió. Lucifer asintió. Ambos Demonios soltaron un gritó de horror y regresaron rápidamente al alma de Minato.

"No corres ningún peligro... a menos que lo hagas enojar." Lucifer dijo. "Ve, y reúnete con él. Hitoshura te espera."

"...Si, Amo." Minato dijo débilmente. Se levantó temblorosamente, y les dió a Paimon y a Lucifuge miradas suplicantes. Paimon le dió pulgares arriba y Lucifuge simplemente le sonrió.

 _"¿Por qué será que todas las personas con las que entablo amistad tienen el potencial de matarme?"_ Minato se preguntó mientras reaparecía en Tartarus. Sin decir palabra alguna les indicó al SEES que empacara, y se retiraron al dormitorio. Una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a entrenar como loco. _"Si intenta pelear conmigo, voy a correr. No hay modo en que salga vivo contra... eso."_

Las horas pasaron, y rápidamente era la hora del desayuno. Él calentó las sobras y las devoró. Bien podría ser su último desayuno.

"Minato." Akihiko dijo, notando su extraño comportamiento. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Nop." respondió. No quería implicarlos en esto. Sólo harían la situación peor de lo que ya era. "Sólo me preocupa esa barrera... ¿cómo podríamos pasarla?"

"No te preocupes. Mitsuru está trabajando en eso." Akihiko dijo. Minato fue a la escuela escuchando música, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sus Demonios habían permanecido callados todo el día. En clases, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le informaron que tenía prohibido entrar a cualquier club atlético por la seguridad del resto de los estudiantes, El tiempo voló más rápido de lo que imaginaba, y antes de darse cuenta, las clases acabaron, y se encontraba de camino al tren de la Estación Port Island.

 ** _"Jefe..."_** Jack comenzó, siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que salieron de Tartarus. _**"Si morimos... quiero que sepas, que fue un honor haber trabajado contigo."**_

 _ **"Incluso si la muerte nos reclama una vez más... Nunca te olvidare, Jefe."**_ David añadió.

 _"Los discursos cursis no van con ustedes chicos... pero gracias."_ Minato respondió.

Llegaron a la estación. Minato bajó del tren en silencio y se dirigió a la parte trasera del local que los delincuentes locales frecuentaban. Inmediatamente notó un vacío en el lugar en donde no había nadie, y fue ahí. Efectivamente, sólo estaba el muchacho de la capucha gris y shorts negros, meditando en una pared. Minato ignoró cada instinto de su cuerpo que le gritaba que se diera la vuelta, y se acercó al sujeto.

"¿Eres... Shin Managi, cierto?" Minato preguntó, ocultando el miedo en su voz. Los pocos delincuentes que estaban en la zona se alejaron del lugar. Nadie quería ser testigo de un homicidio.

"Minato Arisato." Shin voz era extraña. Carecía de emoción, y al mismo tiempo parecía... trascendental. Era como si sus paabras llevaran consigo el peso del mundo. "Ven conmigo."

Shin se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia un callejón apartado. Minato le siguió, mirando nerviosamente de un lado al otro. Sólo estaba armado con su Evocadora, pero tuvo la sensación de que no sería de mucha ayuda en esta situación.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Shin giró para ver a Minato. Se quitó su sudadera, y Minato se sorprendió. Shin tenía cabello corto y negro, en apariencia normal. Sin embargo, su característica más prominente era un enorme tatuaje que recorría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, cuyo patrón Minato sólo pudo somparar con las Líneas de Nazca. El tatuaje era negro, con bordes verde oscuro brillante. Por último, de la parte trasera de su cuello salía una espina negra y larga que parecía conectarse con el tatuaje. Lo único que hacía parecer humano a Shin en este punto era el hecho de que aún usaba sus shorts y tenis. Sus ojos lucían casi iguales a los de Lucifer, y su constitución física delataba su verdadera fuerza. Antes de que le pudiera preguntas a Shin por que se había quitado su sudadera, una Magatama apareció en la mano de Shin.

"Tu regalo." dijo. Minato extendió su mano tomó la Magatama. "Aumentará tu fuerza en general. Tienes una parecida para tu velocidad. Funciona igual."

Minato asintió y consumió la Magatama. Después una ligera sacudida, Shin repentinamente tomó a Minato y ambos desaparecieron.

Minato reconoció la sensación de viajar entre dimensiones, y observó a su alrededor, sólo para no ver nada más que un páramo desolado.

"Ahora." Shin dijo detrás de él. Minato salió de su sorpresa para mirarlo. "Prueba tu valía. Golpéame una vez antes de que pasen treinta minutos, y te regresaré a tu mundo. Falla, y te quedarás aquí por siempre."

 **"¡Hijo de perra!"** Jack gritó, apareciéndo cerca de Minato.

 **"¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!"** David dijo, apareciéndo al lado de Jack.

"Tus Demonios pueden existir libremente en este lugar." Shin dijo. Súbitamente, se desvaneció, y Minato escuchó dos ruidos de algo rompiéndose. Los esquelétos de Jack y David se derrumaron en el suelo, y sus cráneos estaban destrozados. Shin estaba parado en el lugar en donde estaba hacía un momento atrás. "Es inútil. Tu única opción es despertar."

Minato lo miró incrédulo. Apenas había registrado el hecho de que Shin se movió, y Jack y David yacían muertos ante él.

 ** _"No miente, Jefe..."_** Jack dijo en su mente.

 _"¿Cómo es que siguen vivos?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"No podemos morir hasta que tú l ohagas, Jefe"**_ David dijo. _**"Es una de las ventajas de existir en el alma de otro. Pero basta de eso... debes despertar."**_

 _"Explícate."_

 ** _"Debes usar todas tus Magatamas a la vez... si usas la energía suficiente, tu cuerpo se transformará, Jefe."_** Jack explicó. _**"Sólo... intenta no perder el control, ¿quieres?"**_

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 ** _"Todo ese poder... si no logras controlarlo, te volverás loco, Jefe."_** David respondió.

"No creo que tenga elección." Minato dijo. Se concentró.

Sintió que su velocidad aumentaba. Se sintió más fuerte. Se sintió revitalizado. Se sintió vivo.

Y luego sintió el dolor. Un dolor intenso. Su mente se sentía como huevos revueltos, su cuerpo parecía que iba a hacer implosión, y casi se desmayó. Pero se las arregló para mantenerse despierto, y el dolor cedió. Se sintió increíble.

"Bien. Ahora, pelea." Shin ordenó. Minato lanzó un golpe con todo lo que tenía, dejando un cráter en el suelo por la descarga de energía.

Shin lo atrapó con una mano, y usó su mano libre para hacer un agujero en el pecho de Minato. El peliazul, incapaz de procesar lo que acabaab de pasar, se encontró a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando Shin lo arrojaba al suelo. Se estaba muriendo.

Y luego, ya no lo estaba. Se levantó inmediatamente, y palpó su pecho. La herida estaba sanada, pero su ropa seguía rota.

"No te preocupes por tu seguridad. Puedo curarte tantas veces como sea necesario." Shin dijo bruscamente."Continua."

"¿Que demonios eres?" Minato preguntó.

"El primero de lo que te has convertido. Tus poderes son copias de los míos... pero más débiles y suaves." Shin explicó. "Si no puedes golpearme, incluso me estoy conteniendo todo esto, no vales nada."

Minato se crispo. _"¡¿Se está conteniendo?!"_

 ** _"Jefe... Hay una razón por la que la sola mención del nombre de este sujeto nos aterra."_** Jack y David dijeron al unísono.

"El tiempo pasa." Shin dijo.

 _"Bien, parece que es hora de las tácticas... vamos a ver que puede hacer este tipo."_ Minato pensó. No tenía intención de perder.

Se giró, y comenzó a correr hacia Shin. El joven sólo se quedo ahí, observando al peliazul todo el tiempo. Minato llegó a su objetivo, listo para golpearlo. Shin simplemente atrapó su cuello, destrozándolo. Arrojó a un Minato moribundo por los aires una vez más, dejándolo agonizar mientras su Magatama luchaba por deshacer el daño causado, cuando repentinamente, estaba curado de nuevo.

"De nuevo." Shin comandó. Minato miró más detenidamente sus alrededores. Estaban en medio de la nada. No podía usar nada más que sus habilidades.

Esta vez, Minato usó un acercamiento de boxeador, cuidadosamente calculando la distancia entre los dos antes de acercarce ráapidamente a él. Shin bloqueó el primer ataque con su antebrazo, y Minato comenzó con una ráfaga de ataques. Cada golpe fue bloqueado al igual que el primero, hasta que Shin atrapó su muñeca izquierda, y le arrancó el brazo limpiamente. Siguió con una patada a su rodilla derecha, doblándola en un ángulo antinatural, y luego tomó la cabeza de Minato. Aplastó sus ojos con sus pulgares, y compactó su cráneo, dejándo el cuerpo moribundo de Minato frente a él.

Dolor. Dolor intenso. Estaba volviéndo loco a Minato. Sintió sus ojos regenerarse y su brazo crecer de nuevo mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

 _"Esto es una locura."_ Minato pensó. _"Voy a morir en este maldito lugar. Estoy jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido, jod-"_

 ** _"¡JEFE!"_** Jack gritó en su cabeza. _**"¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Sabemos que puedes!"**_

 _ **"El enemigo puede parecer invencible, pero sólo tienes que golpearlo."**_ David dijo.

 _"... Sólo un golpe... un golpe... un golpe..."_ Minato se repitió una y otra vez. Debía concentrarse. Cierto, el dolor que acababa de sentir fue más allá de todo lo que creía posible, pero aún estaba vivo. Y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

En lugar de cargar, Minato caminó hacia Shin, quien aún no se movía del lugar donde apareció desde que llegaron. A unos metros de él, Minato pateó el suelo delante de él, destrozándolo y enviándo polvo y escombros en dirección a Shin.

Mientras Shin esperaba a los objetos que venían hacia él, Minato saltó sobre las rocas y se preparó para plantar su talón en la cabeza del joven. Shin atrapó la pierna sin apartar la vista del frente, y usó a Minato como una barrera contra los escombros que lo hubieran golpeado. Después de eso, tiró a Minato en el suelo, le arrancó la pierna y aplastó su cráneo con ella.

Minato sintió un dolor insoportable, que luego fue disminuyendo... hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba regenerado de nuevo. Rodó lejos de Shin, quien arrojó la pierna lejos del lugar.

Minato maldijo en voz baja, y lanzó un golpe al suelo, creando una nube de polvo y escombros. Corrió al lado, haciendo lo mismo, y luego detrás de Shin, creando una tercera nube de polvo.

Shin bloqueó los escombros que lo hubieran golpeado. Minato corrió detrás de él, y golpeo el suelo cerca del joven, haciéndo un pequeño cráter. Mientras Shin ajustaba su balance y volteaba a ver a Minato, este se apresuró a través del polvo y saltó para asestar una patada voladora a donde Shin estaba viendo originalmente. Shin se detuvo a medio giro, e interceptó la patada. Minato, quien aún tenía el suficiente momentum, giró en el aire antes de que Shin pudiera detenerlo por completo, y lo pateó en la cara, causando que retrocediera y liberara su pierna.

"¡AJÁ!" Minato gritó, señalando a Shin mientras el polvo se asentaba. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos... aunque sí hubiera muerto varias veces, y su ropa ahora sólo consistía en sus pantalones escolares, con una pierna de este arrancada a la altura de la cintura, y la otra llena de roturas y agujeros.

"Hmph. Entonces no eres completamente inútil." Shin dijo. Desapareció, tomó a Minato, y el dúo desapareció del páramo.

Reaparecieron en el callejón trasero de la Estación Port Island. Minato se miró a sí mismo, sintiéndose extraño sin ropa. Entonces notó que ahora tenía un tatuaje similar al de Shin cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y el lado derecho de su cara, aunque mucho más delgado, y con líneas azul oscuro en los bordes.

"Deberías dejar de usar tus poderes." Shin dijo. Minato se concentró en regrsar a la normalidad, y, para su sorpresa, el tatuaje desapareció en su piel. Inmediatamente después, se sintió extremadamente cansado, casi al punto del colapso. Sorprendentemente, Shin lo notó, y le ayudó hasta que estuvo cómodo para pararse por su cuenta. Minato estaba mejor, pero los efectos de todas sus Magatamas estaban agotados. Estaba muy lejos de estar en plena forma.

"Bien, ahora que ya acabaos com eso..." Minato comenzó, mirando alrededor. El tiempo pareció pasar normalme te mientras estuvieron fuera. "¿Quién eres, en realidad?"

Shin, quien se había estado poniendo su sudadera, empezó a hablar mientras se vestía. "Mi nombre es Shin Managi. Una vez fui humano... ahora, no soy ni Demonio ni Humano... Todo se doblega a mi voluntad."

Minato estaba seguro de que no bromeaba cuando decía que todo se doblegaría a su voluntad. Seguramente lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo. "Tú, Minato Arisato." Shin continuó. "Puedes llegar a ser fuerte. Tal vez lo suficiente como para desafiarme... pero hasta entonces, le pagaré un favor a Lucifer y te entrenaré."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Fuerza...**

"E incluso ahora mismo te fortaleces." Shin dijo, volteando a ver a Minato.

"¿Pudiste sentir eso?" Minato preguntó.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Minato. Cosas que son imposibles incluso para los Dioses." Shin dijo casualmente. "No volveremos a ver."

Con eso, se desvaneció, Minato, sólo detrás de la Estación Port Island vistiendo nada más que su chaqueta escolar rota (de la cual sólamente quedaba la manga izquierda y la espalda llena de agujeros) y sus pantalones arruinados, llevando únicamente su mochila, emergió de las profundidades de Port Island y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir las miradas de los delincuentes locales sobre él. Por lo que ellos sabían, apareció de la nada, se enfrentó al sujeto con el que nadie se metía, y salió vivo, luciendo como si acabara de llegar de una zona de guerra. No estaban tan equivocados.

Cuando regresó, la primera persona que lo vió, como siempre, fue Mitsuru. Ella se congeló ante su llegada. El resto del SEES, todos relajándose en el primer piso, giraron, lo vieron, y sequedaron sin habla.

"Antes de que pregunten, no, no fueron chicas." Minato dijo, firmando como ya era costumbre. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse molesto.

"Uhh, oye, Minato." Yukari dijo, rompiéndo el silencio. "Escuché que te prohibieron unirte a los clubs deportivos... mis condolencias. Eres muy talentoso, así que debe ser un fastidio, ¿eh?"

 _"Vaya manera de hacerme sentir mejor."_ Minato pensó sarcásticamente. "Como sea. Obviamente soy demasiado bueno para ellos."

"Si, claro." Yukari respondió, molesta.

 _"Oh, ¿te molesta que sea tan arrogante? ¿Qué pasa, tu autoestima no puede tolerar esta presencia divina?"_ Minato continuó en su mente.

 _ **"¡Já! ¡Cierto, Jefe!"**_ Jack estuvo de acuerdo.

 _"Apuesto a que te alegraste cuando lo supiste. Debió haberte hecho el día cuando caí, ¿cierto?"_

 ** _"Arde de envidia."_** David añadió.

"Como sea." Yukari dijo, interrumpiendo el asalto mental de Minato. "Creo que deberíamos ir a Tartarus esta noche. Con los Perdidos, y los casos de Síndrome de Apatía en televisión, creo que deberíamos-"

"Cuando ves algo que no te gusta, sólo ves al otro lado." Minato dijo, interrumpiéndola. "¿Te PARECE que quiero ir a Tartarus esta noche?" dijo, señalando su cuerpo.

"Oye, cálmate, viejo." Junpei dijo, acercándose a los dos. Minato lo miró, su sonrisa agrandándose.

"Calmarme, ¿eh?... Jajajajajajahh... si supieran por lo que pasé este día..." Minato dijo. Comenzó a reír. "No tienen ni idea por lo que acabo de pasar."

"Iori, Takeba, déjenlo... es obvio que Arisato necesita tiempo para recuperarse." Mitsuru intervino. "Al menos tengan la decencia de dejarlo refrescarse..."

Ambos se detuvieron, y retrocedieron. "Ahhh, Mitsuru-senpai, la voz de la razón..." Minato dijo, tronándose el cuello. "Recuérdame que te debo un favor en el futuro."

Con eso, Minato se tambaleó hacia su cuarto, sintiéndo las miradas confundidas del resto del SEES a sus espaldas. Aún sonreía.

Una ducha. Cena solo. Té. LA Hora OScura. Minato se recostó en su cama, mientras su mente repasaba los eventos del día. Regresó a su mesa de té. Al mirar la luna, se calmó un poco y reflexionó sobre sus acciones.

Shin Managi le demostró que no era ni remotamente tan poderoso como se imaginaba. Incluso cuando despertó a su nuevo poder, era un chiste comparado con él. Se molestó con sus compañeros de dormitorio porque no podía aceptar su propia debilidad. Se los compnsaría después.

 **"Jefe."** David dijo, sentándose a su lado. Su violín estaba recargado al lado de la ventana, lo cual era extraño. Minato nunca lo había visto sin sostener su instrumento, y parecía incompleto sin el. **"Quiero disculparme formalmente... por mi incompetencia ante Hitoshura."**

 **"Yo igual."** Jack dijo, recargándose contra la pared dondee estaba su cama. **"Te fallamos. Y bastante."**

Minato se acomodó en su silla y cerró sus ojos. "No los culpo... He pensado sobre lo que pasó." dijo. "Yo digo... que la mejor manera de verlo... es siendo optimistas. Después de todo, ahora tengo un nuevo poder que sobrepasa lo que podía hacer antes y desarrollé una tolerancia al dolor sacada de un anime. Además... Voy a darle una paliza en cuanto tenga la fuerza necesaria." explicó, añadiéndo una sonrisa al final. Si Jack y David pudieran sonreír, lo habrían hecho.

* * *

 *** Rampage Drive - No estoy seguro de que deba traducer los nombres de los diferentes tipos de Sombras que el equipo se encuentra en el Tartarus. Diganme en las reviews o por PM si quieren que lo haga o si lo dejo asi como esta. TJ fuera.**


	14. De Hombre a Hombre

**14\. De Hombre a Hombre**

Minato comenzó a entrenar rigurosamente durante las primeras horas del día. Su 'despertar', como Shin lo describió, casi lo noqueaba. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Cada cinco minutos, despertaba, mantenía su poder por un rato, y regresaba a la normalidad. Pronto descubrió que los efectos secundarios que seguían su transformación sólo duraban tanto como la transformación misma, lo cual era mejor de lo que esepraba.

 _"El término 'despertar' suena un poco... cliché, ¿no lo creen?"_ Minato pensó, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo. Lucía un poco intimidante con el tatuaje que cubría casi la mitad de su cuerpo.

 _ **"Bueno, no es como que tengamos una mejor manera de llamarlo... básicamente dejas de ser humano, así que es como si despertaras de un sueño en donde no eres un Demonio."**_ David explicó.

 _"Pero la mayor parte del tiempo soy humano... esto es más como... mi modo Super Sayayin. No estoy 'despierto' como tal, simplemente soy más fuerte."_ Minato respondió. Regresó a la normalidad, y dejó que los efectos secundarios pasaran. Después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento constante, ya podía usar todo su poder sufriendo solamente una ligera desorientación al transformarse, y era capaz de soportar mejor el retroceso que le causaba. Ahora, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando regresaba a la normalidad.

 _ **"Bueno... podrías darle un nombre genial, como en esos animes."**_ Jack sugirió.

Minato se detuvo a pensar en algo por un momento. _"... ¿Qué tal... Shura Tensei?"_

 ** _"... ¿Renacer Celestial de Combate?"_** Jack preguntó.

 _"... Tienes razón, eso suena ridiculo. ¿Y cómo suena... Zen'ou Hen'you?"_

 ** _"¿Intentas hacer que rime como tu nombre?"_** David preguntó.

 _"Rayos, eso me haría ver estúpido..."_ Minato pensó. _"... Esto puede esperar otro día."_

Una hora y media de entrenamiento después, Minato bajó y preparó otro gran desayuno. Extrañamente, nadie a excepción de él parecía meterse con sus ingredientes. Aunque claro, se dió cuenta de que probablemente era el único en todo el dormitorio que se molestaba en cocinar.

Conforme los miembros del SEES bajaban las escaleras, pudo sentir que todos habían regresado a la normalidad.

"Buenos días." dijo, tomando su lugar de siempre al final de la mesa. "¿Durmieron bien?"

"¡Amigo, vaya que dormí bien!" Junpei dijo, estirándose. Había hecho un hábito el hacerse tiempo para desayunar, por instrucciones de Akihiko en referencia a su entrenamiento.

"Me alegra verte normal de nuevo." Akihiko dijo, sentándose a su lado. "Anoche parecía que habías pasado un infierno."

Minato se rió. "Oh, ojalá hubiera sido sólo el infierno." Minato musitó, haciéndo que los demás le miraran extrañados. "Creanme... es mejor que no pregunten lo que pasó."

Con eso, la mayoría del SEES decidió olvidar el asunto. Minato siempre había sido extraño, pero al menos había vuelto a ser... bueno, Minato. Después de un buen desayuno y un relajante viaje en tren, el SEES llegó a la escuela como un gran grupo. Minato escuchó una charla sobre una librería, pero fue silenciada de golpe cuando pasó por la entrada de la escuela.

"¡AH, MINATO-SAMA Y AKIHIKO-SAMA EST ÁN AQUÍ!" unas chicas gritaron emocionadas.

"¡INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE LO DEL CLUB, AÚN TIENE A ESAS DOS COMIENDO DE SU MANO!" un chico entusiasta gritó.

"¡¿CÓMO LE HACE PARA CONSIGUIR CHICOS Y CHICAS?!" una joven enojada exclamó.

"¡YUKARI-SAMA, MITSURU-SAMA, AKIHIKO-DONO, MINATO-DONO, LOS CUATRO REYES CELESTIALES HAN LLEGADO!" un grupo de estudiantes con problemas anunció. De heho, movieron a todos quienes estaban en el camino de sus ídolos, y se inclinaron conforme pasaban. Mientras Yukari, Mitsuru, y Akihiko mostraron signos de preocupación, Minato simplemente sonrió y caminó normalmente hacia la escuela. Junpei trató de seguirlos, pero los fanáticos le impidieron el paso.

"¡Hey, yo voy con ellos!" Junpei dijo. "¡Chicos! ¡Oigan, no me dejen! ¡CHICOS!"

Los demás ya lo habían dejado atrás. El día en sí pasó sin que nada importante pasara, hasta que llegó la clase de inglés. Cuando el Sr. Ekoda cambiaba de lugar con la Srta. Toriumi, se paralizó por un segundo. Ella lo miró como esperando algo.

"Toriumi-sama." el Sr. Ekoda dijo con una reverencia. Gran parte de los estudiantes en el salón los miraron sorprendidos.

"Ekoda. No sé de dónde sacaste la patética excusa de pastel de esta mañana, pero estuvo horrible." dijo con una sonrisa. "Trata de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. O si no..."

"Si, Toriumi-sama." respondió, apretando sus dientes. Ella sonrió.

"Bien. Eso será todo." El Sr. Ekoda se levantó y salió apresurado del aula, lo que provocó algunas risas entre los estudiantes. Hasta la Srta. Toriumi se unió a la diversión, y volteó a ver a Minato. Él estaba en su lugar recargado en la ventana, sonriendo. La miró y le guiño un ojo, a lo que ella respondió de igual manera.

"Bien hecho, Isako." articuló.

"Es sólo el inicio de lo que tengo planeado, Minato." le contestó. Ambos comenzaron a reir luego de esto, uniéndose al resto de la clase.

Junpei fue testigo del intercambió de palabras, boquiabierto.

"Bueno, bueno." la maestra dijo cuando las risas se terminaban. "La clase va a comenzar."

Después de la escuela, Minato se preguntaba que hacer a continuación. Consideró visitar a Shin de nuevo, pero tembló ante la sola idea. Mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Junpei se le acercó.

"Oye." Junpei dijo, poniéndo una mano en su hombro. "Vamos a comer algo de ramen, viejo. Yo invito." Por mucho que le no le gustara, tenía que aprender cuál era el secreto de Minato para atraer a las mujeres. Estaba determinado a descubrirlo... o morir en el intento.

"Nunca he rechazado algo gratis." Minato dijo. "Claro, vamos."

Ambos estaban a punto de irse, cuando Akihiko apareció en el marco de la puerta. "Minato. Creo que debemos hablar." Akihiko dijo.

Casi inmediatamente después, la otra puerta se abrió, y algunos miembros del extraño grupo que los recibió temprano ese día impidieron que Junpei respondiera.

"No interrumpas a los Reyes Celestiales." dijeron al unísono. Minato no pudo evitar sonreír ante su nuevo título no-oficial.

"Lo siento, Junpei, pero parece que senpai tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo. Aceptaré tu invitación otro día." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Akihiko. "¿Dónde quieres hablar?"

"El tejado." Akihiko dijo. Minato asintió, y lo siguió. Cuando se acercaban, los seguidores de los llamados 'Reyes Celestiales' rápidamente forzaron a los estudiantes que estaban ahí a abandonar el área, y se encargaron de abrirles la puerta cuando llegaron.

"El área ya es privada." una chica dijo inclinándose. Akihiko no sabía como reaccionar.

"Buen trabajo." Minato dijo. Mientras ambos pasaban, Akihiko no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo roja que la cara de la chica se había puesto. Decidió no prestarle atención. Tenía cosas más importantes que discutir con Minato.

"Minato." comenzó mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos. "Quiero saber... ¿Qué, o quién, está dándote todo ese poder que tienes?"

 _"Mmm... ¿Le digo o no le digo?"_ Minato contempló.

 _ **"No le digas, Jefe. Puede que llame a un exorcista o algo así... O peor, puede que trabaje para el enemigo."**_ David aconsejó.

 _"¿Enemigo?"_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"El Gran Jefe no es el único allá afuera, ¿sabes?"**_ Jack dijo. _**"Pero dudo mucho que ese sea el caso para este tipo... Son demasiado engreídos para dejar a cualquiera trabajar para ellos."**_

"¿Y bien?" Akihiko preguntó de nuevo.

 _"Como sea, tampoco creo que esté con este enemigo del que hablan... pero aún asi, ¿qué demonios se supone que le diga?"_ Minato cuestionó.

 _ **"Vas a tener que inventar algo, Jefe... no se me ocurre nada."**_ David dijo.

 _ **"¡Obviamente fue algún tipo de cóctel de alcohol y esteroides que secretamente bebiste durante la noche!"**_ Jack gritó.

 _"No."_ Minato respondió con indiferencia.

"¡¿Vas a decir algo o te quedarás ahí todo el día?!" Akihiko gritó. Minato interrumpió la conversación con sus Demonios y tomó una decisión.

"Te lo diré... si puedes vencerme en una pelea de puños, uno a uno. Sin Personas, sin Demonios, sin poderes." Minato dijo. "Aquí y ahora. Vamos."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Akihiko preguntó, negándo con su cabeza. "Sabes que Mitsuru me mataría si peleo con mi brazo en estas condiciones."

"Entonces te daré ventaja. ¡No usaré mis manos para nada¡" Minato dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Ahora tu tienes una mano, y yo no tengo ninguna."

"¿De verdad quieres hacerlo, eh?... De acuerdo. Como quieras." Akihiko dijo. Acomodó su brazo herido detrás de su espalda, y se colocó en una posición de box. "¿Estás listo?"

"Comenzemos." Minato dijo. _"He peleado contra un sujeto que me ha matado con una sola mano. No creo que seas un problema."_

Akihiko se adelantó para dar un golpe, pero fue igualado por Minato, quien corrió evitando el golpe y lo tacleó con su hombro. Akihiko, incapaz de moverse, se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, Minato puso un pie sobre la cabeza de Akihiko antes de que este pudiera pararse.

"¡Perdiste!" Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Significa que mi secreto se queda conmigo!"

"...Tch. Como sea." Akihiko dijo, empujándolo de encima para ponerse de pie. "Te lo preguntaba porque quería saber si los demás podían obtener algo de esa fuerza. Pero si quieres ser un maldito egoísta..."

"Senpai, tú no quieres esto. Créeme." Minato dijo, volviéndose serio de repente.

 _ **"¿Jefe, qué estas planeando?"**_ Jack dijo.

 _ **"Si es lo que creo que es... esto puede ponerse bueno."**_ David añadió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Akihiko preguntó.

"... No le digas a nadie lo que pasé después de este momento, ¿de acuerdo?" Minato pidió, añadiendo un nudo en su garganta al final. Akihiko entrecerró sus ojos, y asintió. "El poder que tengo... cada vez me hace menos... humano. Sé que no me vas a creer, así que te lo mostraré."

Con eso, Minato se quitó su chaqueta y desabotonó su camisa. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y miró a Akihiko de manera suplicante. El joven simplemente lo observó confundido.

 _"Hora de ganarme su respeto..."_ Minato pensó. Cerró sus ojos, y apretó sus dientes. Muy lentamente inició su despertar. El tatuaje se formó en el centro de su pecho y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Añadió un par de gruñidos y quejidos por el dolor que aún le causaba la transformación. Akihiko lo miró boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que veía. Tras treinta segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Minato completó el proceso, y miró a Akihiko.

 _"¿Pueden distorsionar mi voz para que suene un poco más diabolica, verdad chicos?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"¡Nosotros nos encargamos, Jefe!** **"**_ Jack y David respondieron.

 **"Senpai."** Minato habló con una voz que no era la suya. Sonaba adolorida, y monstruosa a la vez. **"En esto es en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. No quieres esto. Créeme."**

Minato dejó escapar un rugido mientras lentamente regresaba a la normalidad. Después de eso, empezó a fingir estar hiperventilando por unos segundos, antes de calmarse y arreglar su uniforme. "Nadie más... debe hacer lo que hice." Minato dijo temblorosamente.

 _ **"Jefe, eres un actor de primera. ¿Lo sabías?"**_ David comentó.

 _"No pasé diez años pasando de familia en familia siendo un niño bien portado... Aunque todas se creyeron que lo era."_ Minato respondió.

"...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Akihiko preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

Minato se congeló. No esperaba esa pregunta. Comenzó a pensar desesperadamente en una respuesta.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Akihiko sólo observaba a Minato, quien se había volteado para ver la ciudad.

"...No importa. Estoy seguro de que fue por una buena razón." Akihiko dijo de la nada. "Todos tenemos nuestras razones para hacer las cosas, ¿no?"

"...Si." Minato dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Emperador...**

Minato no esperaba formar un Vínculo Social aquí. Acaba de mentirle como loco a Akihiko, y aún asi eran más cercanos que antes.

 _ **"¿Quién dijo que las relaciones siempre estaban basadas en la verdad? ¿Crees que Akihiko te ha dicho todo sobre él?"**_ Jack preguntó. _**"Ni siquiera te ha dicho que él era uno de los que te vigilaba cuando llegaste al dormitorio... Omitió ese pequeño detalle."**_

 _"Tienes razón..."_ Minato pensó. Finalmente volteó a ver a Akihiko, quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. "Senpai, tal vez debamos irnos. Los demás podrían preocuparse... o iniciar rumores más alocados."

"¿Eh? Oh, claro, regresemos al dormitorio." Akihiko respondió. El dúo dejo la escuela y volvieron al dormitorio en sielncio. Al entrar, un Junpei molesto los esperaba.

"¡¿Maldición, por qué DEMONIOS es que todos me ignoran?!" rugió cuando llegaron a la sala.

"Oye, no sabía que querías hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?" Akihiko explicó. "Sólo dile lo que querías decirle y ya."

Justo cuando Akihiko terminó de hablar, el teléfono de Minato comenzó a sonar. "Espera un segundo." dijo. No aparecía ningun nombre o numero en la llamada. Sin más remedio, la contestó.

"¡Ah, Minato! Elizabeth y yo nos preguntabamos si querías venir con nosotras al Escapade esta noche. Hay alguien a quien debes conocer." Paimon dijo por el teléfono.

"Claro. ¿A qué hora?" Minato dijo.

"En dos horas. El Amo y Lucifuge también estarán aquí para hacer las presentaciones." ella dijo. "Sólo asegúrate de traer tu arma contigo. A este tipo le gusta hacer ruido."

"¡Já! Claro. Te veo en dos horas." Minato dijo. Paimon se despidió, y ambos colgaron. Se volvió hacia Junpei, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Sonrió. "Me encantaría hablar, Junpei, pero un par de adorables señoritas me acaban de invitar al Escapade..." dijo mientras lo pasaba de largo.

"¡Qué- oye, al menos déjame ir contigo!" Junpei protestó. Akihiko suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Mitsuru, que estuvo escuchando todo mientras leía, soltó un pqeueña risa.

Minato se preparó para irse de fiesta una vez más. Camiseta y patalones diferentes, mismo gorro. Se fue, despidiéndose de todos en la sala. Junpei se le quedó viendo todo el tiempo.

Llegó al Escapade y vió a su grupo esperándolo en el callejón donde se encontraba el accceso a las habitaciones.

"Amo." dijo con una reverencia elegante ante Lucifer. "¿Planeando disfrutar otra noche de diversion?"

"El Amo no toma parte en etas actividades... pero el Escapade es un buen lugar discutir negocios." Paimos respondió.

"Si. También es un buen lugar para beber." Lucifuge añadió. En este punto, Elizabeth se apresuró hacia Minato y se enganchó a su brazo de nuevo.

"¡Oh, que divertido es pasar tiempo fuera! ¡No creo que me canse nunca de esto!" dijo.

"Heh. Parece que estamos listos." Minato dijo. "¿Nos vamos, Amo?" Lucifer asintió, y el grupo se adelanto la cola para entrar al igual que la última vez cuando Lucifuge le asintió al encargado de vigilar la puerta. Era el mismo sujeto con el abrigo marrón de la última vez. Minato se concentró en él, intentando descubrir cuál era su Persona. Era un Hierofante común... un tanto único. El vigilante le dió una mirada extraña a Minato una vez más, pero se distrajo cuando los demás le siguieron.

La primer hora fue pura diversión el la sección VIP. Para cuando acabó, Lucifuge terminó sus primeras tres botellas, Paimon y Elizabeth estaban besuqueándose encima de Minato, e incluso Lucifer estaba ocupado dándole un vistazo a las meseras. La mayoría de ellas pensaban que era un niño muy guapo, pero él simplemente les sonreía. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, y tomó nota de volver alguna vez en una forma más adulta. La verdadera razán por la que frecuentaba ese club era para tomar un descanso de su trabajo constante, después de todo, hasta el diablo necesita un tiempo de relajación.

La segunda hora comenzó de manera similar. En este punto, Paimon había tomado el gorro de Minato, y él estaba ocupado intentando recuperarlo durante un largo beso cuando Lucifuge le tocó el hombro. Se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El Amo quiere que vayas a la barra y ordenes un sundae de fresa." dijo. "No debería tomarte mucho tiempo."

"Aww, ¿no puede esperar?" Paimon se quejó, acercándo a Minato a ella. Esta vez, Lucifer la miró, y simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. "Hmm... apresurate, ¿quieres?"

"Oh si" Elizabeth dijo, terminando su segunda botella. Había dejado de usar caballitos* desde hacía una media hora, alegando que el licor no le sabía igual de ese modo. Minato se rió, y se disculpó para ir a cumplir con el mandato de su Amo. Se dirigió a la barra, y tomó un asiento vacío. Alguien se sentó inmediatamente después junto a él.

"¿Qué va a ser?" el barman preguntó.

"Un sundae de fresa." Minato y el hombre a su lado respondieron a la vez. Se detuvo, y lo observó. Su cabello era gris claro con un estilo copiado de un guitarrista de una banda de metal/rock. Usaba una gran gabardina roja, guantes de motociclista, jeans negros, y cargaba con un gigantesco estuche de guitarra en su espalda. El hombre giró para ver a Minato. Sólo llevaba algunos cinturones en su abdomen bajo la gabardina, y su cuerpo parecía hecho con Photoshop, para sorpresa de Minato.

"Si te gusta lo que ves, lamento decir que no juego para ese bando." dijo. "Tú debes ser el tal Minato del que he oído hablar."

"Mi reputación me precede." Minato bromeó. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Dante." dijo. Sus sundaes de fresa llegaron, y ambos comenzaron a comerlos. Minato no sabía porque, pero no pudo recordar haber comido un sundae de fresa tan bueno como este antes. Comieron en silencio, terminando sus postres.

"Eso estuvo bien." Minato rió.

"Se pasaron un poco con el azúcar." Dante respondió. Inmediatamente después, la Hora Oscura llegó, y el dúo se encontró entre ataúdes. "Sabes, esta hora extra se vuelve muy aburrida. Pero..."

Minato vió que Dante buscaba algo dentro de su abrigo. También notó que ningun miembro de la banda había transmutado. Todos ellos se detuvieron, y miraron a Mianto y a Dante.

"Mierda, ¿por qué aún hay personas moviéndose?" el cantante preguntó, saltando del escenario. El baterista, el guitarrista y el bajista le siguieron. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo brillante.

"Muéstrame lo que tienes, chico." Dante dijo mientras se levantaba, tirando la silla. Sacó dos pistolas, una blanca y otra negra, y desató un torrente de balas contra la banda. Le voló la cabeza al cantante y llenó su cuerpo de agujeros, matándolo al instante. Los otros tres se dispersaron y comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero no era nada a lo que Minato no estuviera acostumbrado. Giró alrededor de su silla y sacó su Evocadora.

"Jack El Destripador." dijo. Jack se materializó frente al miembro de la banda más cercano, su cuchillo en mano. "Mutilar."

Jack dió un tajo de abajo hacia arriba, creando un gran corte en el baterista, para luego meter el arma en sus entrañas y lo sacarla rápidamente, cercenando varias venas y algunos huesos. El baterista dejó escapar un grito de agonía antes de que Minato corriera hacia él y lo pateara usando su nueva Magatama, girando su cabeza 180 grados por la fuerza del golpe.

"¿Tan siquiera se molestan en dar pelea?" Dante preguntó, lentamente acercándose de nuevo a la barra. Molestos por el comentario, el guitarrista y el bajista se pusieron a cuatro patas e hicieron trizas sus pieles, revelándose como un par de perros negros con colmillos y garras especialmente grandes.

"Que aburrido." Minato comentó. Ambos corrieron en zig-zag, intentando rodear a Minato para ir por Dante. Él se rió, y abrió su estuche de guitarra. Lo que salió fue una claymore ridículamente enorme con una empuñadura decorada con un cráneo. La agitó dando dos tajos rápidos, partiéndo a los perros por la mitad. Las partes de estos cayeron a su alrededor, y el hombre sacudió la espada para quitarle la sangre antes de ponerla en su espalda.

"Demasiado fácil." Dante dijo mientras caminaba hacia Minato. El chico estaba viendo a Lucifer y a Lucifuge, quienes vieron toda la escena desarrollarse desde una distancia prudente.

"Aún tiene el toque." Lucifuge dijo. Lucifer asintió en aprobación.

"Tomaré el trabajo." Dante dijo.

"Bien, bien. En ese caso, por favor, disfruta del resto de la noche." Lucifuge respondió. Él y Lucifer regresaron a las escaleras.

"¿Qué trabajo?" Minato preguntó.

"Sólo debo pasar el rato contigo de vez en cuando." Dante dijo. Minato parpadeó. "Si, me pagan por pasarme por aquí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"¿Cuánto?"

"Lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas."

"... Vaya. Esto apesta." Minato dijo abiertamente.

"Asi es la vida, chico." Dante dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"

"Pareeces una niñera cuando lo preguntas así." Minato comentó.

"Entonces no me hagas preguntar." Dante respondió.

"...Vamos a matar cosas." Minato dijo. Se volvió a la sección VIP. "¡Elizabeth! ¡Iré a Tartarus por un rato! ¡Regreso enseguida!"

"¡Diviértete!" le respondió, agitándo una mano despidiéndose.

"¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu idea de diversión?" Dante preguntó.

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?"

"Ya no más. Vamos."

Ambos salieron del Club, y Minato empezó a correr hacia Tartarus. Dante igualó su paso, incluso cuando Minato usó su Magatama para maximizar su velocidad. El dúo llegó a Tartarus en cinco minutos, y cruzaron todos los pisos accesibles en media hora. Minato encontró una espada en los pisos iniciales, por lo que no tuvo que pelear con sus puños todo el tiempo.

No pudo negar que se alegró bastante cuando supo que Dante también disfrutaba de las peleas, aunque este se quejara repetidamente de que estos oponentes eran presa fácil. Al llegar a la barricada, usaron el teletransporte, y se apresuraron a volver al Escapade. Regresaron a sus asientos en la barra, y Dante le dió un vistazo a un cronómetro que tenía en su bolsillo. Parecía que estaba hecho del mismo material que el reloj en el lobby de Tartarus.

"Cinco minutos. Deberías guardar esa espada." Dante dijo.

"Necesito conseguir un estuche de guitarra como el tuyo." Minato dijo. "Espera... no es cierto." Alzó su brazo, y el Compactador Dimensional seguía en su brazo. Colocó la espada en el, y esta desapareció.

"Un Brazo Demoníaco que almacena cosas... que útil." Dante dijo. Minato ni se molestó en preguntarle que era un Brazo Demoníaco. Se había acostumbrado a la terminología variada que usaban los amigos de Lucifer. "La próxima vez vayamos a matar cosas más desafiantes."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Carro...**

 _"Vaya. Un Vínculo Social sobre matar Sombras. A esto me refería."_ Minato pensó. La Hora Oscura terminó, y ambos ordenaron unas bebidas. Minato notó rápidaente que Dante era un gran bebedor, y lo invitó a unirse al grupo en la sección VIP.

"No tengo por costumbre beber con mis clientes." Dante respondió. "Ve y diviértete, chico."

Con eso, Minato fue y se reunió con su grupo. Baile. Bebidas. Baile. Una sesión de besos entre tres personas. Más baile. Besos y baile a la vez. Bebidas. Bebidas y besos al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando dieron las cinco de la madrugada, los dueños del Escapade le informaron a Minato, Elizabeth y Paimon que debían retirarse, pues ya era hora de cerrar el lugar. Minato se sorprendió de nuevo de saber que, incluso después de estar en Tartarus, aún conservaba su gorro.

Paimon insistió en guiar el camino al dormitorio de Minato por segunda vez. Principalmente para unirse a Elizabeth y a Minato en su besuqueo, o besarse con cada uno en varios puntos del camino. Minato seguía sin entender porque no podía crear un vínculo con Paimon, pero sintió su vínculo con Elizabeth fortalecerse un poco.

Entró en el dormitorio a las 6:50 a.m. de nuevo, junto a Paimon y Elizabeth. Les dió un beso de despedida, volteó a ver a Junpei, quien estaba a punto de estrangularlo, y simplemente sonrió.

"Ya estoy en casa." Minato dijo. Fue a su cuarto rápidamente a prepaarse para la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Caballitos -**_ **Aquí en México se le conoce como caballitos a los vasos utilizados para beber tequila. Son mucho más pequeños que un vaso normal, aproximadamente de unos 5-8cm. Desconozco si en otros paises latinos les llaman igual, pero ya me entienden xD.**


	15. Domingo de Diversión

**15\. Domingo de Diversión**

Minato salió de su cuarto, listo para la escuela, cuando se dió cuenta que los únicos miembros del SEES en la sala eran Mitsuru y Akihiko.

"... Es domingo." fue todo lo que Akihiko pudo decir, aún sosprendido por la entrada de Minato.

"Oh..." Minato dijo. Miró a su alrededor incómodamente, se rascó la cabeza, y regresó a su habitación. Pudo escuchar a Junpei murmurar algo mientras dormía, y estrelló su mano contra su cara cuando cerró su puerta. "Me siento estúpido."

Jack y David aparecieron en su escritorio en su forma de muñecos. **"¡Hey, tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos! ¡Salgamos de aquí!"** Jack gritó.

"... Son las ocho de la mañana." Minato respondió, cambiandose de ropa. Escogió una camiseta negra con un dibujo que describía una calavera robótica con audífonos gigantes que bebía de lo que parecía ser un cordón umbilical que salía de una tina burbujeante al fondo de la camiseta.

 _"Vamos a ponernos un poco 'dark' el día de hoy"_ Minato pensó mientras tomaba un par de jeans azul oscuro que lucían casi idénticos a sus pantalones escolares. Añadió unos tennis, su reloj, y su siempre listo gorro, y estuvo listo para salir. "... ¿Y ahora qué?"

 **"Bueno, siempre puedes ir a ver al Rey Abel."** David sugirió.

"Hmm... ¿alguna otra opción?"

 **"Es probable que Shin no esté haciendo nada especial... pero dudo que quieras hablar con él de nuevo."** Jack dijo. **"¿Qué hay de tus colegas? ¿Alguno hará algo interesante?"**

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Minato comenzó a sonar. Extrañamente, era Yukari quien llamaba. "Buenos dias." Minato contestó.

"¡Hola! ¿Te desperté?" pregunto la chica.

"No duermo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Hehe, cierto, lo olvidé... Escucha, sé que hemos tenido alguno desacuerdos recientemente, así que... me preguntaba si..."

"¿En dónde y a qué hora?" Minato preguntó. Tenía una idea de adónde iba todo esto.

"Oh, um, Café Chagall... podemos ir a las doce. Te veo entonces." Yukari respondió, terminando la llamada.

 **"... La tienes en la palma de tu mano, Jefe."** Jack habló de nuevo. David asintió.

"... Ya veremos como va esto." Minato dijo. "Pero aún tenemos cuatro horas que gastar en algo."

 **"¿Entrenamiento?"** David sugirió.

"Realmente no estoy de humor para hacer esfuerzo físico..." Minato se quejó. Tenía demasiada flojera como para cambiarse de nuevo.

 **"Sólo perfecciona tu despertar... si puedes activarlo al instante, ¿no te haría parecer más genial?"** Jack dijo.

"Cierto. Pero no me quedaré viedo frente al espejo por cuatro horas. Veamos que hay en la televisión."

Y así, Minato se recostó en su cama y miró la TV, rápidamente 'despertando' y trabajando en mantenerlo por más tiempo. Encontró un par de animes, y luego, mientras buscaba entre los canales, se topó con un canal de compras. Una tonada que pudo lograr que Minato llegara a considerar seriamente el romper su televisor, junto a una terrible canción, comenzó a sonar.

"Aquí viene Tanakaaaa. ¡Llegando desde los cielos hasta tiiiiiiiii!" los cantantes comenzaron.

"¿Qué carajos es esto?" Minato preguntó.

 **"Probablemente sólo un canal de compras."** David dijo, un tanto avergonzado. **"... Una vez estuve en el alma de un compositor de música para comerciales... Estas canciones siempre han apestado."**

Un presentador caminó al escenario, y fue recibido con una ronda de aplausos.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al show de compras en casa, 'Productos Asombrosos de Tanaka'!" dijo. Hizo un gesto señalando al otro lado del escenario, y un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello castaño oscuro saludó a la audiencia mientras hacia su camino al escenario.

"¡Te concede tus deseos!" los cantantes dijeron.

"¿En serio la gente ve esta basura?" Minato preguntó de nuevo.

 **"Y dicen que yo tengo pésimo gusto..."** Jack dijo, igual de atónito que Minato.

"¡Soy su anfitrión, Tanaka," el hombre comenzó. "presentando en vivo mis Productos Asombrosos! ¡Les mostraremos objetos geniales a precios increíbles! ¡Ooh, no alcanzarán ni a tocar el teléfono! ¡Comenzemos con el producto del día! ¡Y eeees... Una katana multi-propósito! ¡La solución perfecta para cualquier problema! ¡Oh cieeelos! ¡No puedo creer lo maravilloso que es! ¡Pero esperen, hay más! ¡Si ordenan ahora mismo les incluiremos 3 Perlas de Reanimación por únicamente 8,000 yenes!"

Minato, al igual que sus Demonios, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¡¿Cuál es el maldito número?!" gritó, acercándose a la televisión. El número apareció, e inmediatamente lo marcó y compró el set, descubriendo que le llegaría el Martes. Después de eso, mostraron algunos objetos menos interesantes. Consideró conseguir un par de botas con casquillo de metal, que aparentemente le permitían a su portador llegar hasta el fondo de cualquier cuerpo de agua, pero no pudo encontrarle ningún uso útil a eso. Eventualmente, el show terminó.

"Ahora tengo algo para ocupar mis mañanas de Domingo." Minato le dijo a sus Demonios. Una hora de entrenamiento después, bajó a la sala del dormitorio. Junpei ya estaba despierto, usando una camiseta azul y su gorra como ya era costumbre. Volteó a ver a Minato, y suspiró.

"Amigo, no me digas que ya tienes planes con tus dos chicas de nuevo." Junpei dijo, desanimado.

"De hecho, no." Minato dijo. Le dió un vistazo a su reloj. Estaba a tiempo.

"Ahí estas." Yukari llamó desde las escaleras. Junpei miró a Minato saludarla, y luego miró a Yukari.

"Esta vez es una chica mucho más cercana." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"HIJO DE-!" Junpei dijo, listo para estrangular a Minato.

"¿No es un poco temprano para esto, Estupei?" Yukari preguntó con un suspiro mientras se acercaba. Estaba usando, para sorpresa de Minato, algo diferente a su cardigan rosa. Era un chaleco... aunque aún era rosa. También llevaba un par de jeans blancos y unos zapatos que parecían ser muy cómodos.

 _"Realmente parece una versión más joven de Isako... Eso es... raro."_ Minato pensó.

"¿En serio me van a abandonar?" Junpei preguntó. "¡Vamos, déjenme ir con ustedes!"

"... Si a Yukari no le molesta." Minato dijo. Ella se congeló.

"Bueno, verás... esto se supone que sea una..." comenzó.

"¡Entiendo!" Junpei exclamó. "¡Soy el que sale sobrando! ¡Bien! ¡Váyanse sin mi! ¡No es como si me importara!" balbuceó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"... Dios, realmente eres un idiota. Vámonos antes de que esto se vuelva aún más raro, Minato." Yukari dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Te lo compensaré el Martes." Minato dijo, y luego la siguió, dejándo a un Junpei destrozado sólo en el dormitorio.

Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio hasta que llegaron al tren. Yukari, quien tenía la intención de 'hacer las cosas menos incómodas entre los dos', inició la conversación.

"Sabes... nadie te preguntó en serio si te querías unir al SEES. En ese momento, todos lo dábamos por hecho pero... y luego nos distanciamos de ti cuando nos mostraste que eras diferente." Yukari dijo.

"Es normal temerle a lo que no entiendes." Minato dijo. "Quiero decir, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hubiera jurado que estaba alucinando. Diablos, las primeras veces, ni siquiera me tomaba en serio lo que hacía en los lugares en los que desaparezco."

"Si, debió de haber sido una locura para ti, ¿eh?" ella preguntó. "En mi caso, fue sólo acostumbrarse a la Hora Oscura... pero tu tuviste que lidiar con... ya sabes."

"¿Un alma llena de Demonios y voces malignas en mi cabeza?" Minato preguntó con una risa. "No es tan malo. Jack y David son muy extraños, pero son buenos chicos. ¿No es cierto?"

Sus diminutos cuerpos aparecieron en su hombro derecho, recargados en la ventana del tren. **"No mordemos... a menos que debamos hacerlo."** Jack dijo, soltándo una pequeña risa. David lo golpeó en la cabeza inmediatamente después.

 **"Lo que este tonto intenta decir es... nuestra prioridad es servirle al Jefe Minato. A menos que él diga que matemos a alguien, somos bastante relajados."** David respondió. **"Además, la mayor parte del tiempo hacemos lo que queremos. Usualmente eso implica hablar con el Jefe y decirle que haga cosas que nos parecen divertidas."**

"¿Voces malignas, eh?" Yukari preguntó. Los Demonios pueden haberla aterrado en su forma completa, pero como muñecos, simplemente no podían asustarla. "Supongo que es algo bueno el que no duermas. No puedo imaginar lo que sería intentar hacerlo con esos dos."

"Pues te diré que David toca muy bien las canciones de cuna." Minato respondió. Yukari suspiró, y luego se rió un poco.

"No creo que eso lo haga mejor." dijo. "Aún así, ¿te gusta aquí?"

"¿Aquí?"

"La escuela, el dormitorio, Iwatodai. Ya sabes, ¿el lugar dónde vives?" ella dijo.

"Bueno, le gana a todos los lugares en los que he vivido." Minato dijo. Sin previo aviso, giró habilmente, de manera que ahora estaba frente a frente con Yukari. "Pero es la gente lo que hace que valga la pena."

Ella retrocedió, un poco nerviosa por su repentino cambió de comportamiento. "Realmente eres otra cosa, ¿lo sabías?" ella dijo, recuperándo su compostura. El tren se detuvo, y se dirigieron al Paulownia Mall. Una vez que llegaron a la plaza principal, Minato inmediatamente notó a Kazuya caminando por ahí. A su lado había una mujer que usaba un vestido blanco y ligero, guantes de cuero negros que le llegaban al codo, en conjunto con botas negras. Su característica más notable, sin embargo, era un gran tatuaje de una flor roja en su hombro, el cual combinaba con su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la altura del hombro.

 _"Eso es bastante arriesgado."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Rayos, ¿el Jefe piensa hacer su movida?"**_ Jack preguntó en su mente. Kazuya, quien había optado por usar una chaqueta negra abierta con unos jeans que combinaban, notó a Minato y caminó hacia él, al igual que la mujer. Tenía una una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de lo que parecía ser un unicornio negro.

"Minato, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Qué hay?" Kazuya preguntó mientras se acercaban. Yukari volteó a ver a los recién llegados.

"¿Los conoces, Minato?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Algo así." respondió rápidamente. Volvió su atención a Kazuya. "Si, pensé en pasar mi día libre aquí. ¿Qué tan seguido vienes a este lugar?"

"Este vago esta aquí la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no está ocupado con sus videojuegos." La chica que acompañaba a Kazuya dijo, haciéndolo encogerse. "Como siempre, esta desempleado."

"... ¿En serio, Haru?" Kazuya preguntó, negándo con la cabeza. "Pero tiene razón, si no estoy de humor para jugar, puedes encontrarme aquí."

"Ella sería tu..." Minato dijo, mirando a Haru.

"Si." Kazuya dijo asintiendo. "¿Y ella es...?" dijo observándo a Yukari.

"No." Minato respondió rápidamente. Kazuya se encogió de hombros.

"Saben, no es como si no supiera de lo que están hablando." Haru dijo.

"Lo sé." Kazuya respondió. "Pero oigan, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos."

"Disculpa." Yukari interrumpió, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en la conversación. "Aún no los conozco."

"Cierto." Kazuya dijo. "Soy Kazuya Minegishi, NINI profesional según ella." Miró a Haru, quien le sonrió.

"Sabes que lo eres... como sea, mi nombre es Yoshino Harusawa, pero todos me conocen como Haru," ella dijo.

"Espera... ¿no eras parte de una banda?" Yukari preguntó. Haru sonrió.

"D-Va, vocalista." ella dijo. "Aún hacemos música, pero estos dias, todo lo que la gente quiere escuchar es basura pop, como Risette." Volteó a ver a Kazuya. "¿Y tú creíste que me gustaría también?"

Kazuya soltó una risa. "Sabía que lo odiarías." Haru suspiró. "Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco de karaoke?"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero, no sería un poco extraño con una cantante de verdad?" Yukari preguntó.

"No te preocupes. No es como si alguien fuera a juzgarte." Kazuya respondió.

"Yo lo haré." Minato dijo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Yukari. "Aún asi, no seré tan duro. Vamos."

Con eso, los cuatro rentaron una sala de karaoke, y la cantada comenzó. Haru fue primero, escogiéndo la canción "Over the Clouds", y sorprendió a todos menos a Kazuya con lo buena que era. Después de una interpretación prácticamente perfecta, le pasó el micrófono a Kazuya.

"Diviertete." le dijo, su humor había mejorado considerablemente. Le dió un beso para la suerte, y tomó asiento. Yukari se sintió un poco incómoda por la repentina muestra de cariño, pero Minato no le dió importancia.

 _"Nosotros, los que fuimos bendecidos con cabello azul, aparentemente tenemos habilidades que nos hacen irresistibles."_ Minato pensó.

Kazuya eligió la canción "Hero's Comeback", uno de los openings de Naruto, si Minato recordaba bien, y lo hizo igual de bien que Haru. No era particularmente bueno, pero hizo la transición de rock a rap perfectamente. Conforme la canción terminaba, Minato tragó saliva.

 _"Espero haber recibido la habilidad de cantar como un idolo..."_ Minato pensó mientras Kazuya regresaba. Aclaró su garganta.

"Eh, soy mejor DJ que cantante." dijo. "Te toca, Minato."

Minato se congeló, y miró a Yukari en busca de apoy moral. Ella estaba tan intimidada como él. Estos malditos sabían cantar. "No hay problema." dijo, tomando el micrófono de Kazuya.

 _"David, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí?"_ Minato preguntó mientras se acercaba a la máquina de karaoke.

 _ **"Puedo arreglar un poco tu voz, si eso a eso te refieres. Haré que puedas alcanzar las notas altas."**_ David dijo.

 _"Con eso bastará."_

Ahora, confiado en que daría un buen espectaculo, presionó un botón al azar en la máquina. Terminó eligiendo "No Scared", una canción de rock que estaba seguro que se cantaba en Inglés. Se asustó un poco, pero agarró el micrófono, y comenzó.

Curiosamente, debido a que la canción era interpretada por un cantante japones cantando en inglés, era perfecta para Minato. Desde luego, David se encargó de que su voz no le fallara y la modificaba de vez en cuando durante los gritos para que no le doliera la garganta luego. Al final, terminó a altura de los dos actos anteriores.

"Manteniendo el estilo." Minato dijo mientras la canción terminaba, robándose una línea que escuchó decir a Dante la noche anterior. Kazuya y Haru le aplaudieron, pero Yukari lo miró aterrorizada. Su autoestima estaba destrozado. Debía cantar después de esos tres. Y estaba segura de que no podría cantar ni la mitad de bien que ellos. Ni siquiera Minato mostró piedad cuando fue su turno.

Minato vió esto, y lentamente regresó a su lugar. Aún sostenía el micrófono.

 _ **"Jefe, se desmayará, ¡se va a desmayar! ¡HAZLO!"**_ Jack gritó en su mente. En verdad eran voces malignas.

"Oye." Minato dijo, sentándose. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó.

"Uhh... de hecho..." Yukari comenzó. Haru, quien estaba sentada a su lado, jugó con su cabello. Lo que sorprendió a Minato incluso más que el hecho de que alguien se metió con el cabello de Yukari fue el hecho de que Yukari no se dió la vuelta e intentara matarla. En lugar de eso negó con la cabeza, y giró para ver a Haru.

"Será divertido." Haru dijo, mostrándole a Yukari la sonrisa más amable que Minato jamás había visto.

"... Si, tal vez." Yukari dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente. Tomó el micrófono, camino al pequeño escenario, y escogió una canción. La música comenzó. Acercó el micrófono a sus labios. Tomó un poco de aire para comenzar. Y se desmayó.

 **"¡TE LO DIJE!"** Jack dijo, materializandose en su forma de muñeco en la mesita frente a Minato. Empezó a carcajearse ruidosamente. Minato lo aplastó de un manotazo, silenciándolo.

"Cállate." Minato dijo en voz alta. Se volvió hacia Kazuya y Haru. Kazuya se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, y Haru recargó su cabeza en sus manos, con una expresión confundida en su cara.

"Rayos." Kazuya dijo. "Tiene serios problemas de autoestima."

"... ¿Quizas debí haber ido con ella?" Haru preguntó.

"No creo que eso hubiera ayudado gran cosa." Minato dijo. "Supongo... que iré por ella." Fue y recogió a Yukari, colocándola hábilmente sobre su hombro.

"Parece que la estás secuestrando." Kazuya dijo con una risa.

"En serio... al menos podrías intentar hacerlo delicadamente." Haru dijo en desaprobación.

"Meh." Minato respondió. Entonces acomodó a Yukari en su lugar en la sala, y se sentó a su lado. "Bien... ahora que está inconsciente... hablemos de negocios."

"Claro." Kazuya dijo. Haru lo miró con extrañeza. "Está bien. Él trabaja para el Gran Jefe, según la mayoría de los rumores entre demonios."

"... ¿No estás intentando abrir el portal de nuevo, o si?" Haru dijo, volteando a ver a Minato. Su mirada no reflejaba nada más que un intento asesino.

"¿Portal? ¿Qué portal?" Minato preguntó.

"También es nuevo... no te preocupes por eso." Kazuya dijo.

"Correcto. Aún hay muchos términos que no conozco." Minato comentó en voz alta. "Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo es que conoces a... al Gran Jefe?"

"¿No has olvidado que soy un Rey, cierto?" Kazuya dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Él tiene un grupo de gente con la que mantiene un contacto cercano, incluyendo a nosotros los Reyes del Infierno, y a tu amigo, Shin."

"... ¿Te dijo que me reuní con él?" Minato preguntó.

"Nop. Pero por lo que puedo decir, tus poderes despertaron recientemente y han comenzado a desarollarse. Son muy parecidos a los de Shin, así que asumí que te envió a que entrenaras con él." Kazuya afirmó.

"Huh... buena lógica." Minato observó. Dirigió su atención a Haru. "¿Entonces, tú eres una Reina?"

"Supongo que si." Haru dijo. "Aún soy humana, y realmente no soy una fan de las peleas... pero nadie se compara conmigo cuando se trata de manipular demonios."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que eres una Reina!" Kazuya dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. "Nada menos que mi Reina."

"... Cinco años después, y sigues siendo un chico estúpido por dentro." Haru dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Pero, eso que tiene que ver contigo, Minato?"

"No lo sé... Según entiendo, el Gran Jefe ha alterado completamente la manera en que mi destino se suponía que debía pasar. No sé por qué, pero me está ayudando." Minato dijo.

"Creo que yo sé la razón." Kazuya dijo. "Es porque pensó que tu destino era injusto."

"... ¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero decir que incluso si hubieras hecho todo bien, el final de tu viaje apestaría de todos modos." respondió. "Ha hecho eso por algunas personas... tiene un plan para todos nosotros en el futuro."

 _"Bien, parece que entonces hay un precio que pagar..."_ Minato pensó.

"No pienses demasiado en ello." Kazuya añadió. "Sólo disfruta de los benecifios. Después de todo, ¿no has disfrutado más de las cosas últimamente?" acercó a Haru a él. "Sé que yo lo he hecho."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Estrella...**

"Kazuya..." Haru dijo, separandose de él. Ella estaba perdiendo la compostura.

"Oigan, iré a otra sala." Minato dijo de repente. Estaba por recoger a Yukari e irse, hasta que recordó como se vería eso.

"De hecho, nosotros nos iremos. La próxima media hora en la sala corre por nuestra cuenta." Kazuya dijo, levantándose. Se fue junto a Haru.

Y así, Minato paro una muy aburrida media hora sentado en una silla frente a Yukari. Finalmente, comenzó a moverse.

"¿Qué-huh?" preguntó, observando sus alrededores. La única otra persona en la habitación era Minato, quien estaba ocupado con un juego en su teléfono.

"Oh, ya despertaste." dijo, sin quitar la vista de su teléfono. Yukari parpadeó un par de veces. "Te desmayaste cuando era tu turno de cantar. Asi que te colocamos en el sofá. Kazuya y Haru tuvieron que irse haceu un rato, asi que me quedé a esperarte. Fue bueno que te despertaras ahora, o te hubiera tenido que cargar para salir de aquí."

"... Ni una palabra de esto a nadie." Yukari dijo después de un momento.

"Claro." Minato dijo. "¿El plan de ir al Café sigue en pie?"

"Eso suena bien." Yukari dijo, poniendose de pie. Ambos dejaron el lugar y procediero al Café Chagall, donde bebieron su café en relativo silencio.

"Sabes." Minato dijo. "Me preguntaba... ¿realmente me invitaste a un café solo para arreglar las cosas?"

"¿Hm? Oh, si... No esperaba hacer mucho progreso en el tren, de hecho." Yukari respondió.

"¿En serio?" Minato preguntó, alzando una ceja. "Creo que sólo querías una excusa para tener una cita conmigo."

"... Eres un idiota." Yukari dijo, tomándo otro trago de café. Cuando puso su taza sobre la mesa, Minato se había colocado justo a su lado.

"No lo creo." sussurró en su oído. Ella se asustó, y tiró su taza. Esta golpeó en la mesa, se cayó, y todo su contenido terminó en el regazo de Minato. Sobra decir que lo debió de haber quemado. Pero estrañamente, Minato notó que apenas lo sintió.

 _"¿Será un efecto del entrenamiento?"_ se preguntó.

"Ah, ¿por qué estás- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" Yukari exclamó. Ella tomó una servilleta y desesperadamente comenzó a limpiar el area manchada con el café. Terminó por inclinarse, quedando un poco más cerca de Minato. Él se recargó hacia atrás en la silla, y extendió sus brazos a los lados. Yukari se acercó aún más para tener una mejor vista, y él abrió las piernas para ayudarla a ver. Por desgracia, ella seguía fallando miserablemente.

"Si esto sigue así tendré que hacerlo yo mismo." Minato dijo, girando sus ojos. Yukari levantó su cabeza y lo miró con dureza.

"¡Oye! ¡Está más caliente de lo que parece, sabes!" dijo.

"¿Yukari...?" una voz familiar llamó cerca de ellos. Minato y Yukari voltearon a ver a Junpei y a un chico de cabello castaño, quien, si Minato recordaba correctamente, se llamaba Kenji, observándolos a ambos.

Minato sonrió como un lunático. Estaba seguro que desde su punto devista, todo lo que ellos veían era él recargándose cómodamente en la silla, mientras que Yukari se inclinaba adelante, con su cabeza asomándose sobre su entrepierna en general.

"Hola, chicos." Minato dijo, alzándo un brazo para saludarlos. "Ya casi acabamos aquí."

Junpei y Kenji se quedaron boquiabiertos. Yukari los miró, luego a Minato, luego de regreso a ellos, y entonces miró abajo.

"Esto no es-!" ella gritó, forcejeándo. Su mano le falló, y cayó hacia abajo.

"Así me gusta." Minato dijo, atrapándo su hombro para asegurarse que no rodara bajo la mesa. Su forcejeo resultó en un movimiento que de hecho, limpió la mayoría del café de la entrepierna de Minato. Él cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza, mientras que Junpei y Kenji se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y se fueron, ambos cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

"¡Esperen!" Yukari dijo, tratando de ponerse de pie. Era muy tarde. Minato tomó una servilleta y limpió lo que le faltó a ella de sus pantalones. Necesitaría lavarlos luego. Yukari lo volteó a ver y torció su mirada. "¡Tú! ¡Debes ayudarme a explicar esto!"

"... Rayos. ¿Ya te salvé muchas veces, no?" Minato musitó.

"¡AUGH, vamos!" Yukari suplicó.

"Si, si, yo te cubro. Sólo espero que ese otro chico no vaya por ahí esparciendo rumores de lo que vió." Minato dijo. "Pero no te preocupes. Si me preguntan, no mentiré."

Yukari resopló. "... Dios, ¿qué está pasando con mi vida?" se quejó.

"Aparentemente, se está yendo al caño." Minato rió. Yukari lo miró molesta. "Sólo bromeo... además, ¿no te acabo de decir que yo te cubriría?"

"... Gracias." Yukari murmuró.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido a lcrear Personas del Arcano Los Amantes...**

 _"¿Amantes? Por favor."_ Minato pensó. _"¿Amiga con beneficios? Quizas, si Paimon decide desaparecer un día."_

 ** _"Diablos, Jefe... esos estándars son altos."_** David dijo.

 _"¡Pues claro que lo son!"_ replicó. Después de explicarle al dueño del local el extraño accidente con el café, Minato regresó al dormitorio junto a Yukari. Fueron recibidos por Junpei, con su espada lista, y Mitsuru, quien estaba sentada con su Evocadora en su regazo.

"Arisato, Takeba." comenzó. "Iori me ha informado de ciertos... sucesos interesantes que ocurrieron el día de hoy."

No hace falta decir que la mayoría de la noche se la pasaron intentando desactivar una situación explosiva.


	16. Un Nuevo Futuro

**16\. Un Nuevo Futuro y las Realidades del Presente**

Un entrenamiento intensivo estaba tomando lugar. Minato se había escabullido en plena Hora Oscura, y encontró a Shin meditando en su lugar de siempre. No fue necesario que intercambiaran palabras. Era el momento para media hora de dolor y sufrimiento.

Minato se las arregló para morir cinco veces durante los primeros cinco minutos, pero mejoró bastante su estilo de pelea. Se dió cuenta de que contra un enemigo tan poderoso como este, su estrategia debía ser atacar y correr, ya que concentrar mucho poder en un sólo ataque era un suicidio. Curiosamente, descubrió que usar técnicas de boxeo eran el método más eficiente de combatir contra Shin, aunque raramente acertaba un golpe. Y las pocas veces que lo hacía, usualmente terminaba muerto.

Diez minutos. Minato aprendió a incorporar sus piernas a los ataques para variar su patrón de ataque. No podía dar patadas grandes, pero los golpes de Shin le permitían hacer pequeños contraataques. Presionando su ventaja, asestó un golpe sólido al pecho de Shin, haciéndolo sacudirse un poco. Dió un segundo golpe, el cual Shin permitió pasar.

"Sacrifica la carne." Shin dijo al tiempo que el ataque lo tocaba. Al mismo tiempo, destrozó completamente el brazo de Minato al darle un rodillazo y un codazo, a manera de pinza. Minato retrajo lo que quedaba de su brazo, gritándo de dolor. "Para llegar al hueso." Shin dijo, tomándo la mandíbula de Minato. La aplastó, y luego atravesó el estómago de Minato con su puño. Una eternidad de dolor insoportable después, Minato estaba curado, y se puso de pie.

 _"¿No es esa una frase de Ares?"_ Minato pensó. Se sacudió ese pensamiento. Shin era un monstruo entre los hombres. Tenía serias dudas de que fuera un Otaku.

Quince minutos. Minato sólo murió dos veces más desde su lección. Se estaba volviendo mejor al atacar y retirarse.

Veinte minutos. Minato pudo hacer retroceder a Shin unos pasos usando un rodillazo sorpresa. Shin se balanceó y regresó a su posicion original, destrozando esa rodilla en el proceso. Y luego su caja torácica. Y luego su cráneo. Minato estaba de pie unos segundos después.

En el último minuto, Minato se las arregló para agarrar a Shin y arrojarlo al aire. Shin simplemente giró y aterizó de pie, sin inmutarse. Minato se había acercado a él mientras caía, esperando dar un golpe extra. No contaba con que Shin cargaría contra él. Shin se movió hacia él con un brazo extendido a la altura de su cabeza, y Minat estaba seguro de que su cuello se había roto hacia atrás. Dolor insoportable. Falla de vision completa. De regreso a la normalidad.

"Es suficiente por hoy." Shin dijo mientras Minato se levantaba de nuevo. "Has mejorado. Tu técnica ahora es semi-respetable."

"... Gracias." Minato dijo cuando Shin apareció repentinamente a su lado. En un flash, ambos regresaron a los callejones de Tatsumi Port Island. El peliazul sabía que debía preparar su ropa si iba a entrenar con Shin, así que puso su ropa en una pila al lado de la sudadera de Shin. El dúo se vistió, y Minato se esperaba algún tipo de reflexión o motivación. Pero nada de eso pasó. Ellos eran tan cercanos como un entrenador lo es de un boxeador, pero no estaba seguro si eso los hacía amigos. Shin le asintió cuando acabó de vestirse, y desapareció en un instante."

"¿Qué es, el maldito Goku?" Minato preguntó en voz alta.

 **"Goku no podría lidiar con este sujeto ni en su Fase 1,472, Jefe."** Jack dijo, apareciéndo a su lado. Había olvidado que sus Demonios podían andar por ahí durante la Hora Oscura si los dejaba. **"Pero oye, aún tenemos quince minutos... ¡Vamos a saquear algunos locales!"**

 **"¿Eres un idiota o qué?"** David preguntó, materializándose al lado de Jack. **"¡El Jefe dijo claramente que no saquearía ningun lugar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario!"**

"Y ahora necesito liberarme del estrés de morir repetidamente." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

 **"En ese caso, sé donde empezar."** David dijo. Ignorando el cambio de opinion de David, Minato, quien estaba cansado por pelear sin descanso durante media hora, permitió que Jack y David lo cargaran a Be Blue V. Aunque normalmente nunca iría a la tienda por su cuenta, tenía que admitir que su su selección de tés era impresionante, de la cual Minato tomaría 'muestras' con gusto. Cinco minutos después, el trío salió del lugar cargando más de cien paquetes de bolsas de té. Salieron corriendo, y Minato logró llegar a su cuarto justo antes de que la Hora Oscura llegara a su fin. Después de un breve período organizando ansiosamente su botín y degustando algunos de aquellos de nombre más elegante, se puso a estudiar el resto de la noche luego de darse un baño. Después de todo, había estado entrenando.

Minato hizo el desayuno como siempre, y notó que Yukari decidió no bajar esta mañana como era su costumbre. Sabía que esta vez definitivamente era para evitarlo, considerando que Junpei aún lo miraba con extrañeza de vez en cuando. Eso no lo detuvo para agradecerle por la comida.

Mientras se bajaba del tren y caminaba a la escuela, vió a Mitsuru. Aparentemente lo había estado esperando. "¿Hoy es el día, eh?" preguntó.

"En efecto. Tu coronación..." ella dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "...Y la joya de mi corona."

"Palabras perfectas para la ocasión." Minato dijo. Ambos compartieron una risa.

"Oh, si. Casi lo olvido. El bufón de nuestro director parece pensar que le robe el escenario." Mitsuru dijo. "Quiere dar su propio discurso de bienvenida esta mañana. Lamento el hecho de que no puedas quedarte dormido mientras lo hace, y no puedo hacer nada salvo desearte buena suerte."

"Hmm... tendremos que enseñarle a ladrar como perro por esto, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó.

"Eso... es un castigo muy leve." Mitsuru dijo.

"... Me gusta a dónde va esto." Minato dijo.

Los dos caminaron a la escuela mientras conversaban, pero claro, la paz les duró poco una vez que cruzaron las puertas principales.

"¡MINATO-SAMA! ¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EXHIBIRME!" una chica gritó. Ella intentó quitarse su top, sólo para ser tacleada por uno de los seguidores de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales.

"¡MINATO-DONO! ¡YO CREO! ¡ME HAS MOSTRADO QUE LOS LÍMITES SÓLO EXISTEN EN TU CABEZA!" un chico alocado gritó mientras saludaba a Minato.

"... Parece que tu incidente con Takeba te ha hecho incluso más renombrado por aquí." Mitsuru afirmó. "Dudo que te quede oposición alguna en la escuela."

"... Espero que no. El juego no es divertido si no hay oposición." respondió. Mitsuru soltó una risa y asintió. Desde la distancia, Junpei y Akihiko observaban al dúo cuidadosamente.

"Están planeando algo..." Akihiko murmuró.

"Akihiko-senpai, a veces actuas como un verdadero acosador, ¿lo sabías? Quiero decir, ¿por qué tenemos que ocultarnos detrás de un grupo de trajeados en el tren? ¿No pudimos sólo hablar con ellos?" Junpei preguntó.

"Junpei, has visto de lo que Minato es capaz... Este no es un enemigo que puedas vencer de frente." Akihiko dijo, siguiendo lentamente a la pareja.

"... ¿Y por qué peleamos? No es por Mitsuru-senpai, ¿o sí?" Junpei preguntó. Akihiko se congeló. "Lo es, ¿verdad?" añadió, comenzando a sonreir. "¡Amigo, creo que sólo debes salir de la friend-zone, senpai, y será tuya!"

"... Tal vez tengas - No, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Y por qué estoy escuchando a alguien como tú?" Akihiko pensó en voz alta. Se alejó rápidamente, molesto por haber perdido de vista a su objetivo.

"De nada, tarado." Junpei dijo, entrecerrándo sus ojos. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y murmuró maldiciones a Akihiko mientras caminaba a la escuela.

Al comienzo del día, Minato se reunió finalmente con Yukari y un Junpei un tanto molesto, y los tres se sentaron a escuchar el discurso del Director. En el momento en que empezo a hablar, Minato luchó contra el instinto de invocar a Jack y hacer que redujera al viejo tonto en pedacitos.

 _"Es un vil insulto al discurso de Mitsuru, y uno pésimo por cierto. Imperdonable."_ pensó.

 _ **"Normalmente, tendríamos algo que decir... pero estoy seguro de que Mitsuru tiene algo planeado para hacerlo pagar por esto."**_ David dijo en su mente.

 _"... Voy a disfrutar cuando eso pase."_

Luego de un horrendo discurso que hizo estemecer a Minato dos veces por oración, el día continuó. En su clase de matemáticas, su maestra, la Srta. Miyahara, le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Cuánto es 1+1?" preguntó.

 _"¿Está jugando conmigo?"_ Minato pensó. "Dos."

"Correcto. Es una pregunta simple, por lo que lo fundamentos son obvios. No importa qué, 1 más 1 es 2. Sin importar lo que estés contando. Átomos, estudiantes, si se une otro, hay 2 de ellos. Esas son las matemáticas. ¿No es increíble?" ella comentó.

 _"No, eso es por maldito sentido común, vieja idiota."_ Minato respondió en su mente. Él asintió y se sentó. _"¿Hoy todos intentan probar mi paciencia o qué? Y pensar que hoy estaba de buen humor."_

 ** _"Esta tarde, Jefe... esta tarde, podrás inflinjirle dolor a todo aquél que te vea de mala manera."_** Jack dijo, tratando de calmarlo. Giró a su derecha, y se dió cuenta de que Yukari estaba viéndolo raro. Sus ojos se agrandaron con la pregunta y no habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Se dedicó a meditar despierto mientras la maestra de matemáticas seguía balbuceándo algo sobre el conocimiento. Un truco que aprendió de Shin. Notó que Shin nunca cerraba sus ojos, así que debía ser capaz de ignorar sus estímulos visuales mientras meditaba. Entonces, se concentró en la nada. Sorpresivamente, funcionó, y se calmó en pocos minutos. El día pasó sin más incidentes, y Mitsuru llegó a su salón cuando sus clases terminaron.

"Es tiempo." ella dijo. Minato sonrió.

"¿Tiempo de qué?" Yukari preguntó.

"Minato se convertirá el la cabeza del Comité Disciplinario del Consejo Estudiantil." Mitsuru dijo. "Si fuera ustedes, me esforzaría por mostrar mi mejor comportamiento a partir de ahora." Miró rápidamente a Yukari y a Junpei. Ambos se encogieron en sus asientos.

Minato y Mitsuru dejaron el aula y se dirigieron a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Al entrar, varios miembros dejaron de hablar y simplemente los miraron fijamente. Un chico, de cabello gris, dió un paso adelante.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí un conocido delincuente, Srta. Presidenta?" preguntó. Minato podía decir que la mayoría de las personas en la habitación no se llevaban bien con él, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que no se llevaba bien con Mitsuru.

"Odagiri. Justo a quien quería ver." Mitsuru dijo. "He encontrado un modo para dejar concentrarte en tu pequeño enigma del cigarro."

"¿Él es el culpable?" preguntó, dándole un vistazo a Minato. Éste simplemente le mostró su sonrisa maníaca.

"A partir de hoy, Hidetoshi Odagiri, ya no te desempeñarás como líder del Comité Disciplinario. Minato Arisato ocupará tu lugar, con efecto inmediato. Tu nuevo-" comenzó, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No hablara en serio!" Hidetoshi gritó. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando Minato dió un pasó adelante y lo miró directo a los ojos, silenciándolo. Seguía mostrando su sonrisa escalofriante.

"Interrumpir a la Presidenta mientras hace un anuncio oficial..." Minato dijo, riéndose un poco. "¿Ciertamente no has olvidado las reglas que hacías cumplir hasta hace unos momentos, Odagiri?... ¿A menos que secretamente esperaras que te echaran del Consejo Estudiantil?"

"¡Tch! Tú-"

"¡¿Respondiéndole a uno de tus superiores mientras recibes castigo?!" Minato espetó. Hidetoshi dió un paso atrás, y Minato usó su ventaja. "¿No sólo una suspención, sino un mes de servicio como esclavo de los oficiales? No te tomaba por masoquista, Odagiri. ¿Debería añadir también 'perversión' a tu lista de crímenes?"

"¡Esto es una locura! Desde luego que no puede-"

"Minato, hazlo callar." Mitsuru ordenó. Minato enterró su puño en el abdomen de Hidetoshi. Se contuvo lo suficiente para no romper ningún hueso, pero aún así lo hizo encogerse de dolor. Hidetoshi agarró su estómago y cayó al suelo. Todos en el salón se congelaron. "Como iba diciendo, la cabeza del Comité Disciplinario será Minato Arisato. La única persona por encima de él seré yo. También declaro Ley Marcial a partir de hoy... a diferencia de años anteriores, los buscapleitos que vayan en contra del Consejo Estudiantil serán puestos en su lugar por cualquier medio posible... ¿Algo que añadir, Minato?"

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que podemos lograr este año, Madam Presidenta." Minato dijo, elevándose sobre Hidetoshi.

Silencio. Mitsuru comenzó la junta general, y todos dieron sus respectivos reportes bajo la atenta mirada de Minato. Nadie habló fuera de su turno. Le preparó un té a Mitsuru cuando se lo pidió, y bebió con ella mientras los demás continuaban. Ella se había tomado la libertad de incluirle a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil un juego de tazas y una tetera exactamende igual a la que Minato tenía en su cuarto, aunque estaba marcada como de uso exclusivo para él. Nadie trató de tocarla, ni cuestionaron su existencia en el lugar.

Finalmente, tuvieron una reunión con dos de los profesores. El primero fue el Sr. Ekoda. Entró al lugar, molesto por el hecho de tener que responderle a los estudiantes. Su molestia se convirtió en terror cuando vió con quien iba a hablar; era ni más ni menos que Mitsuru Kirijo y Minato Arisato.

"Sr. Ekoda." Mitsuru comenzó. "He recibido numerosos reportes de mala conducta por su parte, en particular, denunciando su tratamiento para con el personal femenino de esta institución."

"¿Disculpe? No recuerdo que haya alguna regla sobre como tratar a mis colegas femeninas, o a mis colegas en general, en todo caso." el Sr. Ekoda dijo abiertamente.

"No la había. La acabo de implementar." Mitsuru dijo, deslizando un papel frente a él. "Lo que estoy haciendo es solucionar problemas antes de que empiezen. Se supone que los maestros sean más que educadores. Cualquiera puede enseñarle algo a un adolescente promedio. Un maestro debe ser un ejemplo a seguir... y sus hábitos podrían darle a nuestros estudiantes la impresión equivocada de lo que es o no aceptable en el lugar de trabajo."

"¿Está bromeando, verdad?"

"Yo me tomaría muy en serio todo esto si fuera usted, Ekoda-sensei." Minato dijo detrás de Mitsuru. Le mostró una sonrisa retorcida, como la que un asesino que se acaba de dar cuenta de que su presa ha quedado atrapada, sin escape posible. El Sr. Ekoda tragó saliva.

"E-Entonces, ¿Q-Qué quiere que haga, Srta. Presidenta?" dijo.

"Mientras esté en terrenos de la escuela se comportará como todo un caballero, y le mostrará a los estudiantes sus errores." Mitsuru dijo. "Sin embargo, con sus registros, necesitaremos un voluntario para asegurarnos de que cumplirá su palabra. Afortunadamente, Minato conoce a la persona perfecta."

El Sr. Ekoda se congeló al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de él. La Srta. Toriumi entró con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Así es, Ekoda-san. Estaré encantada de trabajar con usted por el bien de nuestros estudiantes." ella dijo. Sin que Mitsuru ni el Sr. Ekoda lo supieran, Minato le había informado a la Srta. Toriumi que el Sr. Ekoda sería el primer maestro en ser 'corregido' por el Consejo Estudiantil. Fue ella quien sugirió su castigo.

A decir verdad, a Mitsuru, Minato, y en cierto modo, a la Srta. Toriumi no les importaba en lo más mínimo dar un buen ejemplo a los estudiantes. Los estudiantse eran imperfectos. Pero el dolor inflinjido al Sr. Ekoda bien valía la pena molestarse con este plan.

"Ekoda..." Mitsuru dijo luego de que este mirara a la maestra. "¿No tiene algo que decirle a la Srta. Toriumi?"

"Es cierto. Me parece que está olvidando algo MUY importante." Minato añadió. El Sr. Ekoda se puso de pie, y se inclinó.

"¡Toriumi-sama, me halaga! ¡No puedo esperar a trabajar con usted!" dijo rápidamente.

"Encantador." la Srta. Toriumi respondió. De repente dejó de sonreir, y su expresión se volvió una de enojo. "Ahora váyase." el Sr. Ekoda desapareció en menos de tres segundos.

"Gracias por su cooperación, Srta. Toriumi. Si vuelve a tener un problema con él, siéntase libre de dirigirlo aquí." Mitsuru dijo.

"Fue un placer, Srta. Presidenta." la Srta Toriumi dijo. "Y me alegra ver que encontraste un lugar en dónde usar tus talentos para bien, Minato."

"Pues claro." Minato dijo con una reverencia. "Haré lo que se deba hacer. Me encantará trabajar con usted."

"El sentimiento es mutuo" la Srta. Toriumi dijo. Mitsuru le permitió irse, y le dió una señal a a una chica pelirroja con lentes que temblaba en una esquina del lugar. No se movió.

"Chihiro Fushimi." Minato dijo, tronándose sus dedos ruidosamente. "¿Estás ignorando las órdenes de la Presidenta?"

"¡A-Ah- n-no!" ella dijo exaltada. "¡S-sólo estaba p-pensando otra cosa! ¡I-iré por el Sr. Edogawa!" Con eso, la chica corrió fuera de la Sala. Una vez que se fue, Mitsuru se rió en silencio. Por un segundo, hasta Minato tuvo un poco de miedo.

"Cada uno de ellos... Bailando en la palma de mi mano." Mitsuru dijo en voz baja.

"Sólo debemos tenerlos que ajustar sus cuerdas... permanentemente." Minato añadió. El Sr. Edogawa, el enfermero de la escuela, entró. Era un tipo un tanto desaliñado que, de acuerdo a los reportes, proporcionaba a los estudiantes remedios experimentales en lugar de medicina. Mitsuru tuvo una idea interesante cuando recibió quejas sobre él.

"Saludos, Srta. Presidenta." Edogawa dijo con una reverencia al pasar por la puerta. Minato no detectó sarcasmo alguno en su voz.

"Sr. Edogawa... por favor, tome asiento." Mitsuru dijo. El maestro hizo como se le dijo. "He escuchado que les da a los estudiantes 'medicina' experimental cuando van a su oficina buscando atención médica."

"Si." dijo. "Les doy algunas mezclas que estoy seguro que les otorgan bendiciones divinas."

"Estoy al tanto de su afición con la magia oscura... pero también sé de su puesto como ex-ascociado del Grupo Kirijo, como científico." ella dijo. Edogawa pudo haber ocultado muy bien sus expresiones, pero la atmósfera a su alrededor se volvió un poco más pesada.

"... Continue."

"Puede continuar con su misticismo," Mitsuru dijo. "siempre y cuando añada ciertas... mejoras, a sus medicinas."

"... ¿Y si me rehúso?"

"No recuerdo que hubiera otra opción, Doc." Minato dijo. Edogawa lo volteó a ver, pero no se inmutó por la sonrisa maliciosa de Minato."

"En ese caso, confío en que no le molestará que su pasado se exponga al público, Sr. Edogawa." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque no veo porque se rehusaría... ¿No sería esta una manera de continuar sus experimentos?"

El Sr. Edogawa se acomodó en su silla, y observó el techo por un rato. Finalmente bajó su cabeza y miró a Mitsuru. "... ¿Qué clase de mejoras?"

"A gran escala, creo que mejoras menores serán lo mejor. Crear una mezcla que mantenga a los estudiantes promedio enfermos para que tengan la necesidad de regresar constantemente, que resulte en un ligero aumento en la memoria y retención, mejore sus habilidades motoras y coordinación, y que sirva como inhibidor de sus niveles de Cortisol y Dopamina. Le dejaré las especificaciones a usted... sin embargo, me gustaría que limite las dosis a dos veces por semana, como máximo. Si algún estudiante vuelve por tercera vez, es libre de darles cualquier brebaje mágico que desee, o simplemente agua en lo que a mí concierne. El punto es, quiero una mejora gradual en nuestros estudiantes." Mitsuru explicó.

 _"¡¿DIABLOS, QUÉ ACABO DE ESCUCHAR?!"_ Minato gritó en su mente. Comenzaba a tenerle miedo a Mitsuru de verdad, aunque mantuvo su cara seria mientras miraba a Edogawa.

"... Voy a necesitar cierto presupuesto." dijo.

"El Grupo Kirijo se lo proveerá." ella respondió decisivamente. "Puede retirarse."

El Sr. Edogawa se levantó en silencio, hizo una reverencia, y se fue de la habitación. Minato y Mitsuru se quedaron solos mientras el sol se ocultaba.

"Y así mi Gekkoukan se acerca a la perfección." Mitsuru dijo, levantándose de su asiento. Volteó a ver a Minato y le sonrió. "Confío en que podré seguir contando contigo en el futuro."

"Aquellos que dicen que la perfección es imposible no lo han intentado lo suficiente, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó, inclinando un poco su cabeza. "Creo que debemos probarles lo equivocados que están."

Mitsuru se rió. "Very good... una afirmación que sobrepasa por mucho un simple 'si'."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Emperatriz...**

"¿Deberíamos regresar al dormitorio?" Minato preguntó.

"Si... pero no por tren." ella dijo. Minato la siguió al estacionamiento al aldo de la escuela, y ahí estaba. La motocicleta de Mitsuru. "¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"Claro." Minato dijo. Mientras se subía, notó que Mitsuru no usaba casco.

 _"Loca..."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¡Jefe, cada vez me agrada más esta chica!"**_ David comentó.

 _ **"... A mi me sigue aterrando."**_ Jack dijo.

"Espero que no seas un riguroso partidario de la seguridad vial, Minato" dijo con una ppequña risa.

"¿Me conoces, verdad?" dijo, sonteniéndose de su cintura. "Vamos a divertirnos."

Sobra decir que Mitsuru era una buscadora de emociones fuertes. Se balanceó peligrosamente por el tráfico, levantó la rueda delantera cada vez que pudo, lo cual le encantó a Minato, y casi siempre derrapaba cuando daba una vuelta. Minato no tenía idea de como le hacía Mitsuru para que su cabello no se arruinara.

Un viaje ridículamente peligroso después, los dos entraron al dormitorio entre risas. Era el turno de Akihiko para enojarse, mientras Minato lo escuchó destrozar la barra de proteína que sostenía. Junpei simplemente suspiró y regresó a su juego online.

Yukari les dió una mirada extraña, pero regresó a sus estudios. Minato estaba por prepara la cena del SEES, cuando Akihiko se puso en su camino.

"Entonces, escuché que te uniste al Consejo Estudiantil. Es bueno saber que no te quedarás sin hacer nada después de tu incidente con el Club de Box." dijo.

"Me estoy divirtiéndo siendo la cabeza del Comité Disciplinario." Minato respondió. Junpei comenzó a reirse desde la mesa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Este tipo, jefe del Comité Disciplinario? ¡Estás bromeando, Mitsuru-senpai!" Junpei dijo.

"No es broma Iori. En un sólo día, Minato ha silenciado toda oposición a mi reino en el Consejo." ella dijo. Junpei se congeló.

"... ¿A qué te refieres con 'silenciar'?" Akihiko dijo. Minato simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"No se aparecerán en un buen tiempo." dijo, tomando un cuchillo largo. Akihiko retrocedió un par de pasos.

"... Ustedes hacen un buen equipo." dijo en voz baja. Luego de eso, tomó asiento y se concentró en su revista de deportes.

Cuando Minato terminó de cocinar, todos disfrutaron de la cena en silencio. La tarde pasó sin nada interesante de por medio, así que Minato decidió ir a visitar a Elizabeth. Entró a la Habitación Índigo, fue recibido por Igor, y volteó a ver a Elizabeth. "Vamos a divertirnos... aunque, nada que involucre al Escapade esta vez." Minato dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Tienes planeado algún lugar en mente?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"No llegué a mostrarte el arcade, o el karaoke." Mianto dijo.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Nuestra cita esta lejos de terminar." respondió. Él extendió su brazo y ella lo tomó.

"Hasta luego, viejo." Minato le dijo a Igor cuando se iban. Este los despidió con un gesto, y el dúo reapareció en el familiar callejón del Paulownia.

"Asi que, este arcade... ¿Es un lugar para demostrar tus habilidades y reflejos mediante pruebas virtuales?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Exacto." Minato dijo cuando entraron. "Ahora, veamos que tienes."

Elizabeth resulto ser mejor de lo que Minato le daba crédito. _"Es mejor que yo al disparar, conducir, manejar un tren, y hasta para PILOTEAR UN MALDITO GUNDAM!"_ Minato refunfuño mientras buscaba un juego en el que pudiera ganar. No lo logró. Derrotado, los dos salieron del arcade, la mirada de Minato en el suelo mientras que Elizabeth observaba el cielo.

"Parece que no estas, como dicen, a mi nivel." Elizabeth dijo triunfantemente.

"... Es cierto." Minato admitió. Se enderezó. "Debo decir, no pensé que sabrías como hacer la mitad de las cosas allá adentro. Si eres así de buena, ¿cuál es le punto de molestarse en hacerlo?"

Ante el comentario Elizabeth se detuvo y se quedó callada. Miró al cielo un momento, y luego a Minato, con una expresión triste en su cara, para sorpresa de él. "No es que no sepa cómo hacer estas cosas... Poseo un conocimiento casi infinito. Lo que me falta es experiencia. ¿De qué sirve todo el conocimiento del universo si no puedo usarlo?" preguntó.

 _"Y yo que pensaba que las otras chicas tenían problemas..."_ Minato dijo, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo. Sin saber que hacer, se acercó, y colocó un brazo alrededor de Elizabeth. "No te preocupes por eso ahora. Sólo ten fe en que serás capaz de usarlo en el futuro... o algo profundo y filosófico como eso." dijo. Elizabeth soltó una risita.

"Vivir con esperanza, ¿hmm?" Elizabeth musitó. "Supongo que podría asumir tal esfuerzo... Si, he decidido. Minato, ahora esperaré a que continues mostrándome tu mundo."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Sol...**

"¿Oye, aún no hemos ido al karaoke, verdad?" Minato preguntó. "Veamos qué tan bien cantas."

Como ya se lo esperaba, Elizabeth era tan buena cantando como él, aunque nunca pudo entonar bien algunas notas. Pasó la mayoría de la noche ayudándola a prácticar algunas canciones que ella encontró entretenidas, y se separaron una vez que su hora juntos terminó.

Regresó al dormitorio, sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo. Se dirigió a su habitación, y comenzó a preparar té justo cuando la Hora Oscura comenzaba. Se dedicó a relajarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Después de todo, aún tenía muchos tipos de té por degustar.


	17. Reflexiones sobre la Vida

**17\. Reflexiones Sobre la Vida**

Una mañana aburrida. Un desayuno promedio. Ni siquiera los chismes que los estudiantes comentaban eran interesantes. Para cuando sus clases terminaron, Minato se preguntaba por que exisitió ese día para empezar.

 _"Nunca pensé que desearía que el tiempo pasara más rápido..."_ Minato pensó. Al terminar la escuela, acomodó perezosamente su cabeza en su escritorio y se quedó viendo a la ventana.

 _ **"... Estoy de acuerdo, Jefe. En serio, ¿qué demonios pasó en este día?"**_ David preguntó.

 _ **"Todos se la pasaron reflexionando en silencio durante el desayuno, la gente se aterrorizaba cada vez que el Jefe o Mitsuru caminaban por ahí, y... es todo... rayos, realmente no pasó nada, ¿eh?"**_ Jack dijo.

"Minato." una voz le llamó desde el frente de la clase. Alzó la vista y miró a la Srta. Toriumi. "Hoy es tu turno de hacer la limpieza." tenía lo que Minato sólo podía llamar una cierta expectativa en su cara. Minato observó alrededor y sólo vió que Junpei bajaba su gorra y murmuraba algo incoherente, mientras que Yukari lucía confundida en general.

 _"Que sutil, Isako... ¿por qué será que Yukari siempre parece confundida por todo?"_ Minato pensó. _"Es como si constantemente tuviera síntomas de Síndrome de Apatía... necesita tomar medicinas."_

 ** _"Buen punto... especialmente si son de otro tipo de 'medicinas' ."_** Jack dijo.

"Claro." Mianto le dijo luego de un momento. Una vez que todos se fueron, Minato comenzó su deber escolar de la limpieza del aula, la cual consistía únicamente en borrar el pizarrón y barrer un poco el lugar. Sobra decir que terminó en menos de diez minutos.

"Como lo esperaba." la Srta. Toriumi dijo. "Ahora, ¿nos vamos?"

"Andando, Isako." Minato respondió, tomando su mochila. Por extraña que fuera, Isako era lo suficientemente lista como para salir por la puerta sur mientras minato se iba por la puerta norte para eventualmente reunirse en la estación de tren, la cual quedaba al este.

Ambos abordaron el tren, e Isako dejó escapar un bostezo mientras se estiraba. "¡Ah, Minato, estoy dias han sido de lo más relajados! ¡No más papeleo aburrido, no más tonterías de Ekoda!" ella dijo, estirándose de derecha a izquierda como un niño preparándose para jugar. "¿Qué hacemos hoy? ¿Sushi?"

"No suena mal." Minato dijo. "¿Aunque, no sería extraño ir a Wakatsu?"

"¡Nop! ¡Conozco un secreto!" dijo al terminar su estiramiento. "También supe que te has estado divirtiendo recientemente en el Escapade."

"Parece que soy el objetivo de los rumores en la escuela." Mianto dijo. _"Un raro tema de conversación... veamos a donde va esto."_

"¿Y tuviste dos, cito, 'adorables señoritas', contigo toda la noche?" preguntó, añadiendo una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Oh? Siempre puedo aceptar una más." Minato dijo, haciéndo reir a Isako.

"¡Ves, esa es la clase de charlas que hacen que la gente pierda sus trabajos!" ella dijo. "Aún estas en la escuela, así que es bueno que vayasy te diviertas por ahí. Después de todo, yo no lo hice, y aquí estoy jugando y coqueteando con uno de mis propios estudiantes." Puso una mano en su cara un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, para sorpresa de Minato.

"Oye, no es tan malo. Quiero decir, eres más divertida que la mayoría de las personas con las que salgo." Minato dijo. "Además, ¿quién mencionó algo de 'jugar'?" dijo, alzando una ceja.

"Esa fue la expresión cómica de tu cara." Isako dijo, negándo con su cabeza. El dúo se rió después de eso. Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Iwatodai, Isako guió a Minato a Wakatsu. Cuando entraron, ella se inclinó para susurrar algo e su oído. "Voy a decirle algo al mesero... intenta recordarlo."

"Bienvenidos a Wakatsu." el mesero dijo con una reverencia. "¿En dónde les gustaría sentarse?"

Minato creyó que les preguntaba si querían comer adentro, en el patio, o si era para llevar. No esperaba la respuesta de Isako, la cual estaba convencido de que no era Japones ni Español. "Huàfēn qūbié yú shùmín." le dijo en voz baja. El mesero simpelmente se inclinó de nuevo.

 _"... ¿Qué?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"Divide a los distinguidos de los plebeyos... ah, un interesante juego de palabras que cruza los lenguajes. Que listos."**_ Daid notó en la mente de Minato. _**"No te preocupes, Jefe. Si alguna vez necesitas decirlo, yo te cubro."**_

"Siganme, honorables invitados." él les susurró. Minato siguió a Isako y al mesero a la parte trasera del restaurante, la cual estaba marcada como 'Sólo Empleados', y fue guiado a través de una serie de pasillos oscuros hasta una sala dividida en salas más pequeñas oscurecidas por persianas sin decraciones, con mesas tradicionales le parecían sacadas directamente del Japón Feudal. Había cojines en el suelo diseñados para ser usados como asientos.

"¿Le gustaría comenzar con lo usual?" el mesero preguntó.

"Claro. Traigame dos esta vez." ella dijo. Minato tomó asiento en una sala al lado de Isako, y miró alrededor un poco confundido. Podía oler algo en el aire, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.

"Ahora, nadie nos verá... oh, tal vez deba explicarte." Isako dijo al fin. "Wakastu es propiedad de un grupo empresarios chinos que venden... delicias inusuales."

"... Es un restaurante del mercado negro." Minato dijo en voz baja.

"Si." Isako dijo. "Como tal, no hay restricciones de edad para nada. Puedes pedir cualquier bebida que quieras."

"¿Si sabes que no soy alcohólico, verdad?' preguntó. Ella le sonrió.

"Aún." le dijo. "Pronto, te darás cuenta de que, sin importar si estás en el fondo o en la cima, la vida siempre tiene momentos que apestan." Una mesera que lucía increiblemente similar a una geisha llegó a su sala con dos botellas sin marcar y dos copas tradicionales. Sirvió ambas bebidas con el debido respeto, y se retiro, sin quitarles la mirada en ningún momento.

 _"Esa es una habilidad útil. Debería añadir eso a mis técnicas de pelea."_ Minato pensó.

"Un brindis, Minato." Isako dijo, alzando su copa. Minato tomó la suya, y ambos chocaron sus copas.

"Por las buenas compañías." él dijo, incapaz de pensar en algo más. Isako se rió, y echó un brazo alrededor del joven.

 _"¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Sé que me invitaste a cenar, pero esto es otra cosa!"_ Minato gritó en su mente, preparándose para repeler a Isako si intentaba besarlo o peor. Sin embargo, sólamente golpeó levemente su cabeza contra la de él.

"Por pensar en un mejor brindis." ella dijo. Con eso, ambos probaron sus bebidas. Minato nunca pensó que le gustaría el sabor del alcohol, pero le encantó lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo. Ahora entendió porque les habían llevado una botella para cada quien.

"Me sorprende que me hayas traido aquí." Minato dijo.

"Si no podemos ser vistos en público, ¿a dónde más podemos ir?" Isako preguntó

"Lo haces parecer como si estuvieramos teniendo una aventura." Minato dijo.

"¿No es más emocionante así?" le respondió con una media sonrisa. Minato se rió. "¿Sabes por qué enseño Inglés, Minato?

"... Quieres enseñarle a las personas como escapar de la realidad." dijo alzando una ceja.

Isako soltó una carcajada. Se rió tan fuerte que tuvo sostener de Minato para no caerse. "¿Escapar de la realidad?" preguntó, intentando recuperar el aliento. "Has pasado demasiado tiempo con los videojuegos... ¿en serio crees que soy una especie de santa en secreto?"

"Valía la pena adivinar... además, no estaba seguro si era la otra razón... pero ahora sé que lo es." él dijo, sonriendo. Ambos dieron otro trago a sus bebidas.

"Claro que lo es... enseño Inglés porque es lo que yo quise. Sin razones detrás. Sin grandes ideales. Sólo pensé que sería divertido." ella dijo. "Cuando conseguí este empleo, me dijeron que me estaba conteniendo a mí misma. Que pude haber contribuido mucho más.

"Obviamente, no conocen a personas como nosotros." Minato dijo.

"Claro que no... la gente como nosotros... somos egoístas. Hacemos lo que queremos, y si a alguien no le parece, pueden irse al carajo." Isako dijo. La geisha regresó silenciosamente y les deslizó un par de menús. "Si estaban esperando suchi, creo que nuestras opciones les encantarán.

Y así, comenzaron a comer y a alimentarse entre sí de vez en cuando. Minato se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió que la carne de foca supiera tan bien, o que la sopa de tortuga fuera toda una experiencia. Desde luego, también bebieron bastante. A diferecia de sus compañeros de club, Isako mostró un poco más de moderación. Ni siquiera intentó robarle un beso.

Al finalizar, fueron escoltados hacia lo que los dueños del restaurante llamaban 'La División', y terminaron en uno de los callejones de la parte trasera de la Estación Iwatodai. La puerta, como Minato notó, estaba pintada como si fuera parte de la pared, y no tenía manija por fuera.

 _ **"Una operación de primer nivel."**_ David dijo. _**"Les doy cuatro de cinco estrellas."**_

 _"¿En serio le das una calificación a un restaurante del mercado negro?"_ Minato preguntó en su mente. La conversación fue interrumpida por una Isako un tanto aturdida, que repentinamente se aferró a Minato.

"Ah, mira lo que estoy haciendo. Corrompiendo a un estudiante que se acaba de transferir." dijo mientras caminaban por el callejón. "¡Si alguien supiera la clase de cosas que realmente hago en mi tiempo libre, oh, que escándalo sería!" musitó.

"Lo sé." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Sería una pena que tuviera un lapsus freudiano."

"¿No pensarás delatarme, o si?" ella pregunto, siguiéndole la corriente a su amenaza en broma.

"Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no." dijo. Isako le dió un empujoncito.

"Mírate, actuando como un villano." se rió.

"Mírate, actuando como una niña." le contestó.

"¿Problemas con eso?"

"Si algo que hace que me agrades es un problema, entonces si, los tengo." Isako le sonrió.

"... ¿Así es como conseguiste que esas chicas del club cayeran a tus pies?"

"¡Eso es un secreto!" le dijo, imitando su voz en el tren.

"Y yo que pensaba queera yo la mala influencia." Isako musitó. "Eres igual de malo que yo."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Ermitaño...**

"Pero," Isako dijo, separándose de él mientras salían del callejón. "ya es hora de separarnos. Intenta no meterte en muchos problemas, ¿está bien?"

"Yo debería decirte eso a ti." le respondió. Ella soltó una risita, y se fue.

Minato regresó al dormitorio cuando la noche llegó, con un ligero olor a humo y alcohol a su alderedor.

"Bienvenido." Mitsuru dijo. "El Internet ha sido oficialmente arreglado... si tienes una línea de Internet, ya debería de funcionar con tu computadora. Eso debería reparar todo el daño que la sombra causó... excepto por el brazo de Akihiko."

"Hablando de internet... ¿te gustan los juegos online, viejo?" Junpei preguntó.

"Nunca fui un fan de las conexiones sin rostro." Minato dijo.

"Uh, que mal... y yo que esperaba que alguien se me uniera." Junpei dijo.

"Por cierto, Minato. Llegó un paquete para ti." Akihiko dijo. Le señaló una caja que estaba detrás de la recepción.

"¡Junpei, estoy a punto de poner una sonrisa en tu cara!" Minato dijo mientras se acercaba a la caja. La abrió, se guardó las perlas de reanimación, y sacó la Katana Multi-propósito. La descripción no mentía, realmente sentía que podría ser útil para cualquier situación. "¡Contemplen!" dijo, haciéndo una pequeña demostración ataacndo al aire. Entonces cargó hacia Junpei, quien se estremeció, pensando que la idea de Minato de poner una sonrisa en su cara consistía en grabarla permanentemente en su piel. No obstante, Minato se detuvo, se puso de rodillas, y le ofreció la espada como si le la estuviera presentando a un rey. "Su espada, Sir Iori." dijo con una voz ronca.

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" Junpei dijo, tomándola. Minato retrocedió mientras practicaba un poco con ella. "¡Amigo, esta cosa es genial! ¡Vayámos a estrenarla!"

"... Iba a preguntarte cuando planeabas ir a Tartarus. No he hecho gran progreso con la barrera, pero creo que tengo una posible solución. Me encargaré de que este lista para esta noche." Mitsuru dijo.

Con eso, todos se prepararon para Tartarus. Minato observó la torre elevarse hasta el cielo como un niño emocionado, para molestia de Yukari. Ella recordó que se asustaba más de Minato cuando llegaba la Hora Oscura, y él se encargó de recordárselo esa noche.

Sin siquiera mirar las Habitaciones, Minato caminó a la entrada. "¡Hoy, iremos desde el primer piso hasta la barricada! ¡Sin excusas!" dijo, girando su espada contra el suelo. "Veremos si la solución de Mitsuru funcionó cuando lleguemos ahí."

Y de este modo, el grupo comenzó su exploración. Pero al llegar al segundo piso, Minato se encontró con un curioso problema. Había adquirido a Slime y a Pixie una vez más, pero cuando trató de conseguir a Apsaras, fue inmediatamente ofrecida a la Carta de la Bestia. Hizo una mueca, y trató de hacerlo de nuevo. El resultado fue el mismo.

 _" ¿Por qué demonios sigue siendo ofrecida a la Carta?"_ Minato le preguntó a su Demonios.

 _ **"Oh si, nunca te explicamos nuestra conexión con la Carta de la Bestia, ¿verdad?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _"¡Pues, ahora sería un buen momento!"_ Minato respondió.

 _ **"Usualmente, el usuario de un Demonio pierde una porción de su alma cada vez que lo invocan... con tus Magatamas, esto se habría reducido un poco, pero aún sentirías las repercuciones por nuestro uso más adelante."**_ David dijo. _**"Pero, ya que tienes la Carta de la Bestia, nosotros sacamos energía de ahí en lugar de tu alma. Verás, es como... un amplificador de tu poder. La Carta de la Bestia no sólo funciona como una tarjeta de débito de Macca, sino que también actúa como una barrera entre nosotros y tu alma. De este modo, nosotros sacamos poder de tu alma, pero la Carta de la Bestia lo multiplica inmensamente, ¿sabes? Entonces, digamos que el humano promedio puede usar las habilidades de un Demonio unas 100,000 veces. Con tu número actual de Magatamas, yo diría que puedes hacer el doble que eso. Pero la Carta de la Bestia te da otras mil veces eso. Y no es como si las almas humanas no se regeneren. Además, apenas si nos usas de todos modos."**_

 _"Eso no explica porque Apsaras sigue siendo ofrecida."_ Minato respondió.

 _ **"Claro, claro. Mira, el poder infinito que poseemos los Demonios obviamente no es gratis. Al vincular tu alma con la Carta de la Bestia, obtienes poder absoluto sobre nosotros a cambio de un poder muy limitado sobre tu propia alma... Ya que las Personas se manifiestan desde tu alma, ¿qué crees que pasa cuando una porción de tu alma es sellada?"**_

 _"... No puedo conservar tantas como hubiera podido en circunstancias normales."_

 ** _"Exacto, Jefe. Ahora mismo, puedes tener seis a la vez. Más que eso, y la Carta de la Bestia simplemente se las tragará. Yo ofrecería las más inútiles si fuera tu."_**

 _"Bueno, esto cambia un poco mis tácticas, ¿no es cierto?"_

"¿Viejo, cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte viendo a la pared?" Junpei preguntó, sacando a Minato de sus pensamientos.

"Acabo de aprender algo muy importante sobre mis poderes." Minato dijo, volteando a ver a Junpei. Ofreció a Slime y a Pixie mientras lo hacía. "Parece que hay un límite para la cantidad de Personas que puedo usar. Asi que no cuenten conmigo para cada situación que nos encontremos."

"¡Como si alguna vez hubiera considerado eso!" Junpei dijo. "Vamos, sigamos adelante. Sólo tenemos una hora, ¿cierto?"

Media hora de masacrar Sombras después, llegaron a la barricada.

 _"Buen trabajo. Regresen al lobby, y pondremos a prueba la solución."_ Mitsuru dijo mediante el comunicador. Regresaron para encontrar a Akihiko y Mitsuru terminando de cablear un maletín lleno de explosivos. Había otros seis apilados en el suelo.

"... ¿Simplemente van a hacerlo explotar?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor, Estupei?" Yukari le dijo.

"Es sólo que pensé que sería algo más... No lo sé, ¿elegante?" replicó.

"Nos aseguraremos de incluir fuegos artificiales para la próxima." Akihiko dijo.

"¿Cuánto les tomará estar listos?" Minato preguntó.

"Danos un par de minutos." Mitsuru dijo.

"Es todo lo que necesito." dijo, dirigiéndose a la Habitación Carmesí. Se desvaneció entre mariposas rojas, y hubiera jurado que escuchó a Junpei preguntarle a Akihiko por qué no pudieron conseguir algo como eso.

"Amo." Minato dijo, invocándo a sus Demonios para inclinarse junto a él.

"El Amo acepta tu saludo." Lucifuge dijo. "Pasa, toma asiento."

Minato hizo como se le dijo, y miro a los tres frente a él. "Aún no tienes suficiente Macca." Paimon dijo.

"No pensé que lo tuviera... De hecho quería hablar." Minato dijo.

"Adelante." Lucifer dijo.

"Sé que estás detrás de muchos cambios en mi destino... ¿puedo preguntar por qué?"

"... En realidad, es un poco deprimente. ¿Seguro de que quieres saber?" Lucifer preguntó. Minato asintió. "Si hubiera dejado que tu destino siguiera su curso natural, había cuatro posibles resultados. El primero era que morías en algún punto, fallando así tu objetivo principal, y que terminaras olvidado como un perdedor cualquiera. El segundo hubiera sido que durante una parte crucial de tu viaje, sucumbieras ante el miedo, y como resultado de una mala desición, morías. La tercera opción era que superabas el miedo, y aún así morías. En el cuarto escenario hacías todo bien, te ganabas el respeto y la lealtad de muchos, completabas una peligrosa prueba considerada imposible para cualquier humano... y morías poco después, incapaz de disfrutar las recompensas que te ganaste con tanto esfuerzo. Para ti, no había tal cosa como 'un final feliz'. Por lo tanto, Yo, como el benevolente señor que soy, elegí ahorrarte tan horrendo destino."

"... Eso es..." Minato comenzó. Estaba teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. De no haber conocido a Lucifer, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, ¿aún asi hubiera perdido al final? ¿Habría logrado una hazaña increíble, sólo para morir?

"Trágico, ¿no es cierto?" Lucifer preguntó. "... Yo no estaba de acuerdo con tu destino. Alguien de tu calibre merece algo mejor que la muerte luego de tener éxito."

"... Bueno... ¿al menos habría muerto por una buena causa?" Minato preguntó.

"En dos escenarios, tu muerte hace mucho más de lo que crees... Si hubieras caído antes de llegar a la decisión clave, y te hubieras desvanecido en la nada como un simple rostro más, el mundo habría quedado en... un estado aceptable. Claro, al superar la prueba lo habrías dejado mucho mejor. En los otros dos casos... digamos que hubiera sido un tanto desafortunado para la mayoría de la población." Lucifer dijo.

"... Eso es... ¿reconfortante?" Minato preguntó. "¿Y por qué dices que hubiera dejado al 'mundo' en cierto estado?"

"Ya deberías saber que tu batalla contra las Sombras va mucho más allá de simplemente explorar Tartarus... ¿No has olvidado tu primer pelea en Iwatodai, o si?"

"... No, no lo he hecho. No creo que pueda olvidar ir cabeza a cabeza contra una Sombra que hizo a los guardianes de piso parecer un mal chiste." Minato dijo.

"¿Y crees que ese fue un evento aislado?"

"Amo." Lucifuge intervinó. "¿No cree que le está dando... demasiada información?"

"¿Y eso que importa? ¿Qué no mi destino ya está sellado?" Minato preguntó. Lucifer se rió.

"Lo interesante sobre el destino es que siempre existe alguna forma de variabilidad... Por lo tanto, antes tenías cuatro posibles resultados, aunque todos con el mismo final. He cambiado tus finales, pero el viaje aún depende de ti." dijo. "Los humanos tienen la particular habilidad de cambiar su destino, incluso si es sólo una diferencia casi insignificante en el orden natural de las cosas. He hecho mucho por cambiar completamente tu destino... pero este busca corregirse a sí mismo."

"¿Entonces, el destino trata de asegurarse de acabar conmigo?" Minato preguntó.

"No... simplemente intenta estar en equilibrio. Mi influencia le trajo Caos... ahora mismo, tu existencia está desbalanceada. Por lo tanto, el destino responderá añadiéndole factores asociados con el Orden." afirmó.

"¿Orden y Caos?"

"La afinidad, o mejor dicho, la alineación particular de tu alma. Cada ser en la existencia tiene una. Aunque puedo alterar el resultado de tu viaje, no puedo cambiar tu alma... Tu alma, por cierto, es una de las más raras pues naturalmente no favorece a ningún lado, una alma Neutral." Lucifer explicó. "Durante tu viaje original, hubieras conocido muchas personas de varias alineaciones. Y mientras yo me encargué de cambiar la mayoría de las personas de alineación Caos que conocerás, no puedo saber con certeza qué o quién llenó los huecos de la alineación Orden. Y por supuesto, también te encontrarás con otros de alineación Neutral."

"... ¿Entonces, ese contrato sigue en pie?" Minato cuestionó.

"Claro que sí. Aún eres una pieza clave para determinar el destino de tu viaje, sin importar los cambios que yo o cualquier otro ser haya realizado." Lucifer respondió.

Silencio total. Minato aún tenía cientos de preguntas que quería hacer, pero al final, decidió lo que iba a decir.

"... Esto hace que el viaje sea más divertido, ¿cierto, Amo?" Minato dijo.

"Esa es una buena actitud." Lucifer dijo. "Disfruta de la sorpresa."

"No es divertido si no hay oposición."

"Exacto..." Lucifer dijo. Cerró sus ojos, y los abrió una vez más. Minato reconoció el brillo profano. **"Yo soy tu Amo... Y Tú eres mi discipulo... Obtendrás la fuerza oculta de tus Demonios... Y te regocijarás en mi Luz... La Luz de Lucifer..."**

Poder. Minato no pudo evitar reclinarse en su asiento y sonreír mientras se fortalecía. "Sabes, Amo, debo decirlo, realmente me alegra que seas honesto conmigo." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "No me das basura críptica para que decifre, simplemente me dices lo que quieres decir... y por eso, te estoy agradecido. En serio."

"Hmph. Cualquiera que usa mensajes crípticos obviamente se preocupa demasiado por las apariencias para importarle los resultados." Lucifer dijo fríamente. "Te veré de nuevo."

"No puedo esperar, Amo." Minato dijo. Hizo una reverencia, y dejó la Habitación Carmesí. Reapareció en el lobby, sólo para desaparecer en la entrada de la Habitación Índigo. Ahí, fusionó algunas de sus personas y se las arregló para crear a Oberon y a una Valquiria con Tarukaja, completando una de las peticiones de Elizabeth. Obtuvo un pequeño talismán llamado Cheongsam que aparentemente le permitía fusionar una Hua Po, pero no se molestó en indagar sobre eso. Regresó al lobby, y descubrió que su grupo estaba preparando para irse.

"Justo a tiempo." Akihiko dijo cuando Minato se acercó. "Iré con ustedes llevando un par de estas. El plan es programarlas con tres minutos luego de que las coloquemos."

"Aún me parece divertido que nuestro gran plan sea hacerlas explotar." Junpei dijo. Yukari negó con la cabeza, y tomó algunos maletínes. Un par de teletransportes después, el grupo había colocado cerca de ocho dispositivos alineados sobre la barricada. Se fueron y esperaron. Pasaron tres minutos.

"Los explosivos han detonado." Mitsuru dijo. Justo después de que dijo eso, una pequeña vibración alcanzó el lobby. "Veamos los resultados."

Minato fue con Junpei y Yukari directo a la barricada. Cuando llegaron, el área estaba cubierta con humo y marcas de quemaduras, pero la barricada permaceció intacta. "... Pude haberles dicho que no iba a funcionar." Minato dijo, para nada impresionado.

 _"Tsk... Intentaremos otra cosa en otro momento. Por ahora regresemos al dormitorio."_ Mitsuru dijo. Con eso, el SEES salió de Tartarus y fueron a casa.

Conforme las horas de la madrugada pasaban, Minato se sentó cerca de su mesita de té, descansando un poco su mente. Había estado trabajando demasiado recientemente, y aún tenía que asimilar el hecho de que originalmente su existencia tenía un propósito, después del cual moriría, sin importar lo que hiciera.

 _"... Voy a vivir. Voy a vivir por tanto tiempo, que la gente pensará que soy inmortal. Viviré más allá que el destino mismo si debo hacerlo. Al carajo un gran propósito. Voy a vivir, YO, voy a disfrutar la vida, maldición. Cualquiera que intente impedirlo... recibirá el beso de mi frío acero."_


	18. La Familia de Minato

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de Persona 3 Remix(es). Hace tiempo que no escribo al inicio de cada episodio (una serie de problemas con el sitio me lo impedían), pero ya estoy de regreso. Y para celebrarlo, ¡episodio extra de la semana!.**

 **Rayos, Minato se a determinado a vivir hasta el final de su historia luego de la 'pequeña' revelación de Lucifer, pues recordemos que, sin muchos spoilers si aun no han jugado P3, al final no le va muy bien a Minato que digamos... Solo queda esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla la historia ahora que Lucifer ha alterado su destino...**

 **Espero que les guste, y como siempre, tengan un buen día/noche. TJMike fuera.**

* * *

 **18\. La Familia de Minato**

Hoy es el Día Showa. Al no tener escuela, Minato decidió hacer algo que no había hecho en los últimos años. Se puso una combinación casual consistente en una camiseta azul y blanco con sus jeans, tomó su gorro, fue al Santuario Naganaki, y fue a inspeccionar las tumbas. Si recordaba correctamente, las tres que buscaba se encontraban una esquina, ocultas por una hilera de árboles que dejaron desatendidos. En efecto, en la esquina noroeste, había un par de árboles. Caminó detrás de ellos, y contempló las lápidas. Hacía mucho tiempo que las marcas se habían deteriorado, y ahora yacían ilegibles debido a años de un mal servicio de mantenimiento, pero él sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

La de la izquierda era de su padre, Makoto Shirogane. No recordaba mucho sobre él, excepto su apariencia. Se había esforzado por parecerse a él después de todo, aunque nunca pudo imitar su sonrisa. Su padre casi nunca expresaba sus emociones, pero cuando sonreía, Minato sentía que absolutamente todo saldría bien. _"Es una lástima que nunca sonreíste en el auto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizas todo hubiera salido bien, papá."_

Volteó a ver la lápida del centro. Ahí yacía su amdre, Kotone Arisato. Encontraba muy difícil olvidar sus risitas ridículas. Nunca parecía estar deprimida, incluso cuando estaba atestada de trabajo, y constantemente veía lo mejor de las situaciones más difíciles. Siempre intentó copiar esa actitud, pero en algún punto del camino se retorció más allá de toda reparación. A diferencia de su padre, había olvidado por completo como lucía. Estaba seguro de que tenía cabello negro y largo porque solía jugar con el, pero eso era todo. _"... Me pregunto que dirías si me vieras ahora. Creo que ya he hecho la mayoría de las cosas que me dijiste que no hiciera."_

Por último, camino frente a la tumba de la derecha, al final del lote. No pudo evitar sonreir al verla. Incluso después de todos estos años, el ver su propia tumba lo hacía reir. La inscripción decía _Makoto Shirogane_ , _Edad: siete_. La miró en silencio.

 _"... ¿Alguno de mis mejores futuros implicaba que terminara aquí pudriéndome?"_ Minato pensó. Suspiró, y se ajustó su gorro. _"No, al carajo. Estoy vivo y lo estaré hasta que me harte de estarlo, no hay duda de eso..."_

 ** _"Jefe, tienes compañía."_** Jack dijo en su mente. Minato giró lentamente, colocándo su mano izquierda en su espalda. Había llevado su Ecovadora consigo. Su mirada se enfocó en una niña, de no más de trece años, vistiendo una chaqueta formal azul oscuro y pantalones del mismo color con zapatos de gamusa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Minato fue su cabello y ojos. Azul oscuro y gris respectivamente, al igual que él. Para empeorar las cosas, la niña también usaba un gorro como el suyo, aunque un poco más pequeño.

 _"¿Ha pasado un tiempo, no es así, hermana?"_ Minato pensó. Sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento. _"... Mierda."_

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" Minato preguntó, ladeando su cabeza. Ella se estremeció. "Sé que las personas con cabello azul y ojos grises son muy raras, pero no es para tanto. ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!" Él sonrió.

"Disculpame." dijo rápidamente, y se aclaró la garganta. "Me recordaste a alguien que conocí..."

"¿Este tipo?" Minato preguntó, señalando la tumba de su padre.

"Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Te pareces a su hija." Minato respondió. _"Rayos, eso fue estúpido... apresuré eso."_

"¿Entonces, conociste a mi padre?" ella presionó.

"¿Crees que estaría aquí de no haberlo hecho?" preguntó. Ella entecerró sus ojos.

"Un chico que luce casi idéntico a mi padre y afirma conocerlo..." la oyó murmurar. "¿Cuántos añs tienes?"

"Los suficientes." Minato respondió.

"Quiero una respuesta de verdad."

"Pues que mal. ¿Por qué debería responderte? ¡¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores, eh?!"

Silencio. La hermana de Minato había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía tres. Probablemente sólo los conocía mediante las fotos. _"Es mejor si que no quiera hablar conmigo."_

 ** _"Jefe, si ella es tu hermana, ¿por qué la estás alejando de ti?"_** David preguntó.

 _"¿Y qué se supone que le diga? ¡Sorpresa, tu hermano mayor ha estado vivo por los últimos diez años y ha estado demasiado ocupado siendo un idiota egoísta como para ir a buscarte! ¡Qué coincidencia que me encontraras en la tumba de nuestros padres! ¡¿Y no crees que es muy graciososque pueda ver mi propia tumba cada maldito día?!"_

Minato interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que su hermana lucía como su estuviera a punto de llorar. "... Oye, no vayas a llorar, niña. Eso... probablemente no fue la mejor respuesta, ¿eh?"

"... Está bien." ella dijo. Pasó a su lado sin decir nada, y dividió el ramo de flores que llevaba entre las tres tumbas.

"... Diecisiete." Minato dijo de repente. La niña volteó a verlo. "Tengo diecisiete. ¿Querías saber cuántos años tengo, verdad?"

"Entonces... eso te haría..." ella susurró, viéndo de arriba a abajo. Por lo que Minato podía decir, ya estaba onsiderando seriamente la posibilidad de que bien podría ser su hermano.

 _"La única vez que me preocupo por alguien, y lo arruino."_ Minato pensó mientras giraba sus ojos. _"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, ¿verdad? Si es tan inteligente como yo, podrá ver más allá de lo que le diga."_

"Nao-chan." Minato dijo sorpresivamente. La niña se congeló.

"... ¿Quién eres?" le preguntó.

"Minato Arisato." dijo. "Y tú eres Naoto Shirogane." Se volteó, señalando las tumbas de su padre y madre. "Y ahí están nuestros padres." Entonces miró su tumba. "Y ahí es donde se supone que estoy."

"¿Cómo?" ella preguntó rápidamente.

"Vamos, Nao-chan. ¡Seguramente sabes que las morgues no se cierran desde adentro!" Minato bromeó. "Si me lo preguntas, dudo que estén lisos para un apocalipsis zombi."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué nunca volviste a casa?" preguntó de nuevo.

"No me dieron ganas." Minato dijo. "Sin mamá ni papá, no quise... además, el Abuelo Johei nunca me quiso, ¿sabes?"

La expresión de Naoto murió. Había pasado del asombro a la nada, y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en ira.

 _ **"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Jefe? No creo que puedas arreglarlo..."**_ Jack le advirtió.

 _"Ya se los dije... Preferiría no lidiar con ella. Si me odia por eso, que así sea."_ Minato respondió. "Quiero decir, vamos. Nunca me agrado el viejo tonto. Siempre me presionaba para hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Rayos, apuesto que es por eso que estás vestida como niño, ¿no es cierto, Nao-chan?"

El enojo de Naoto se estaba haciendo aparente. Comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

"¡Así que, descubrí que en lugar de regresar a una vida donde tendría que lidiar con ese anciano posesivo, podría vivir como yo quisiera, siendo el 'pobre huérfano'! Créeme, ese título hace que la gente te ayude, sea que lo pidas o no." Minato continuó. Estuvo sonriéndo todo el tiempo. La niña estaba temblando. "¿Oh, tienes frío?" le preguntó de repente, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de su ira. Ella dió un paso adelante.

 _"Golpéame."_ Minato pensó. Otro paso. _"¡Hazlo!"_ gritó en su mente. El último paso para estar frente a frente. _"¡GOLPÉAME!"_

Pero no lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada, y luego, para su sorpresa, lo abrazó mientras sollozaba. Ambos se quedaron ahí, sin moverse por un momento. "...Te dejé sola, maldición." Minato dijo en voz baja. "¿Por qué carajos no estás molesta conmigo?"

"... Lo estoy." Naoto dijo. "Pero... sé que estás mintiendo."

"... ¿Cómo?"

"Incluso ahora... cuando ocultas algo, siempre sonries y cierras tus ojos." ella dijo.

"... ¿En serio recuerdas eso?"

"... Traté de recordar todo lo que pude."

"Mierda." Minato dijo. Naoto alzó la mirada para verlo. Él observaba el cielo. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!" gritó mientras Naoto retrocedió un par de pasos. Entonces soltó su risa maníaca. "¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba actuando como un buen hermano, esperando que te olvidaras de mi!" se rió de nuevo. Miró a Naoto, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Te merecías algo mejor."

Minato negó con la cabeza, y observó las tres tumbas en el suelo. Entonces, caminó sobre su tumba, y tomó las flores que Naoto había puesto. Se las ofreció a la niña.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó.

"Porque ya es tiempo de que deje de engañarme a mi mismo." Minato dijo. Volvió su atención a su tumba, alzó su pie, y la pateó. Con la Magatama dándole poder, la destrozó, para sorpresa de Naoto. Regresó con ella y le dió un fuerte abrazo. "¿Aún sigo vivo, no?"

"... Actúas como mamá." Naoto dijo, regresando el abrazo. Después de un minuto en silencio, se separaron. Minato miró por encima de su hombro y vió a un par de personas que venían a investigar el ruido.

"Bien Naoto, como tu hermano mayor, es mi deber decirte que no deberías vandalizar propiedad pública ni correr de la policía." Minato comenzó. "Pero como el hipócrita que soy, haremos justo eso. ¡Vámos!"

"¡Qué- Oye!" Naoto gritó cuando Minato la cargó y corrió en dirección al bosque. Una carrera corta después, ambos emergieron al otro lado del santuario. Minato dejó a Naoto en el suelo, y se arrodilló para sacudir su ropa, ajustar su gorro, y arreglar su chaqueta. "Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo misma..." Naoto dijo, revisando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores.

"Oye, si no es por ti, al menos déjame hacerlo por mi." Minato dijo, terminando de ayudarla. "Ya es hora de que pague por mis fallas como hermano."

"... Y ahora suenas como papá." Naoto señalo. "El abuelo dice que siempre hablaba sobre el orgullo y el honor."

"Habla mucho sobre eso, ¿verdad?" Minato rió. Hubo otro momento de silencio. "... Bueno, ahora que estamos bien entre nosotros y todo eso... ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer algo?"

"De hecho, uno de los asistentes del abuelo me estaba esperando en la entrada del santuario." Naoto dijo. "Tengo que regresar pronto."

"Oh... ¿Y no puedes llamarle y decir que algo surgió?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Y que le diría? Imagino que quieres mantener tu existencia oculta del resto de la familia." Naoto respondió.

"Nah." Minato dijo. "Sólo me ocultaba por ti. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que el abuelo y yo no nos llevamos bien. ¿Qué tal esto? Tú lo llamas, y yo hablo."

Naoto asintió y marcó el número en su teléfono. Le lo pasó a Minato.

 _"¿Naoto-sama? ¿Qué ocurre?"_ la voz al otro lado de la línea preguntó. Sonaba mayor y un tanto sobreprotectora. Minato la reconoció al instante como su mayordomo de la infancia, Kyouji.

"¡Qué pasa, Kyouji idiota!" Minato le gritó al teléfono, sorprendiendo a Naoto. "Mi hermanita y yo iremos a pasear un rato. No le digas al abuelo, ¿quieres?"

 _"... Es bueno escuchalo a usted también, Amo Minato."_ Kyouji dijo. _"Nuestro tren parte de la estación Tatsumi Port Island en cinco horas. Por favor, no llegue tarde."_

"Lo intentaré." Minato dijo. "Te veo luego." Colgó el teléfono y se lo regresó a una Naoto sorprendida. "Kyouji solía servirme a mi primero, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Así es como le hablas a la gente?"

"Era la mejor manera de recordarle con quien estaba hablando." Minato dijo. "Tenemos un par de horas, así que siendo el mayor, yo decidiré que hacer primero." dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos por algo de sushi!"

 _ **"¿En serio, Jefe? ¿Llevarás a tu hermanita a-"**_ David comenzó.

 _"¡Claro que no idiota, yo hablo de sushi de verdad! ¡Aún no he probado el sushi local!"_ Minato respondió.

"Usando tu edad para tomar ventaja." Naoto se rió. "Muy bien. Tú guías."

Minato y Naoto se subieron a un tren y llegaron a Wakatsu en poco tiempo. "Sabes, dicen que comer esto te hace más inteligente." Minato dijo al entrar. Se acercó al mesero, quien observaba a Naoto. "Comeremos adentro esta vez." dijo en voz baja. El mesero asintió, y los llevó a una mesa.

"Dudo que comer cierto tipo de comida incremente la inteligencia de alguien." Naoto dijo, dándole un vistazo al menú DH, que se suponía contenía comida hecha para genios.

"Me funcionó a mi." Minato mintió. Naoto bajó su menú y se le quedó viendo a su hermano, pero él simplemente siguió revisando sus opciones. Ambos terminaron ordenando algo del menú DH. No estaba mal, aunque Naoto no pudo lidiar con el wasabi extra. Minato felizmente se lo quitó de las manos antes de que empezara a llorar. Salieron del lugar, y Minato volteó a ver a Naoto. "Tu turno."

"... De hecho, esperaba que pudieramos tomarnos un par de fotos juntos." ella dijo, mirándo al suelo.

 _"Eso es mucho más profundo de lo que esperaba... Y yo sólo quería comer algo de sushi."_ Minato señaló. "Conozco el lugar perfecto. ¡Podremos tomarnos todas las que quieras!" dijo.

Una vez más, él y Naoto tomaron un tren. Estaba por ponerse a escuchar música, cuando Naoto tiró de su manga.

"Oye." ella dijo. "Yo... si no es demasiado, yo... quería preguntarte cómo eran nuestros padres."

"... Me temo que eso es lo único con lo que no puedo ayudarte." Minato dijo, volteándo a verla. "Lo poco que recuerdo sobre ellos es que mamá era un poco excéntrica, mientras que papá era estoico. Él tenía una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de mí." Le mostró su sonrisa normal, y la vió estremecerce. "¿Lo ves?"

"Si." le dijo, sacudiéndose la impresión. "Espera. Si no recuerdas mucho sobre ellos, ¿cómo es que te acuerdas de mi?"

"Porque recuerdo que se suponía que debía llevarte algo de aquí antes de que llegara a casa." Minato admitió. "Fue como una descepción pendiente. Peor mira, aquí estamos, pasándola bien. Además, te vez como yo en ese entonces, y yo me parezco a papá."

"Cierto." Naoto dijo. Ambos llegaron al Paulownia Mall poco después, y Minato llevó a Naoto a una cabina de Print Club.

"Podemos tomarnos un montón de fotos aquí." Minato dijo. "¡Y luego podremos ir al arcade, que es lo que eligo hacer después!"

"¿Arcade? Te comportas de manera más infantil que yo, hermano..." Naoto dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¿Preferirías ir por un trago e ir a golpear a algunos delincuentes en algún callejón conmigo?" Minato preguntó. Naoto se congeló, y volteó a ver a su hermano. "Quiero que me prometas que NUNCA serás como yo. En serio, soy un sujeto muy retorcido."

"... Lo tendré en mente." Naoto dijo, sin saber que decir. Minato se rió por su reacción, y los dos entraron a la cabina.

Naoto estaba más que sorprendida por la interesante idea que Minato tenía acerca de 'tomarse unas fotos'. Él comenzó a posar de manera ridícula, y las primeras fotos fueron de ellos moviéndose por la cabina. Sin embargo, al final, consiguieron tomarse una buena foto de Minato colocándole su gorro a Naoto después de que este se le había caído debido a la tonta idea de posar en formación de torre. Ella parecía estar feliz.

"¡Fotos servidas!" Minato dijo cuando las obtuvieron.

"Gracias." Naoto dijo formalmente. Minato la tocó en el hombro.

"¿Que rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué debes ser tan formal al respecto?" preguntó.

"Oh, lo siento. No quería-"

"¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!" la interrumpió. "No soy alguien a quien debas impresionar. Soy tu HERMANO..."

"... Está bien." Naoto dijo.

"Ahora, veamos que tan buena para disparar eres. ¿Crees que has superado a tu hermano mayor?" Minato le preguntó. Naoto le mostró una sonrisa que le recordó a Minato la suya propia, para su sorpresa.

"Oh, sé que lo he hecho. No me negaré a un reto." ella dijo. Fueron al arcade, y para su descepción, había dos juegos de tiro sin usar siendo bloqueados por un grupo de rufianes. Minato reconoció a un par de ellos, e ideó un plan.

"Quédate detrás de mi." dijo en voz baja. Naoto le hizo caso. Caminó hacia el grupo, y aclaró su garganta. "¿Les importaría decirme por qué están en mi camino, pedazos de basura?" preguntó casualmente.

"¿Quién carajo- ¡AH!" el primer delincuante que lo volteó a ver gritó. "¡Oh, lo lamento viejo, ya nos íbamos! ¡Chicos, larguémonos de aquí!" dijo al resto de su grupo, el cual tuvo una reacción similar. "¡No volverá a pasar!" le dijeron mientras corrían del lugar.

"... ¿Debería preguntar?" Naoto preguntó mientras caminaban a los juegos.

"Como te dije... NUNCA te vuelvas como yo." Minato dijo, pasándole un arma. Se trataba de un juego de tiro competitivo. Naoto demostró ser una excelente tiradora, para sorpresa de Minato, y rápidamente tomó la delantera. Minato le respondió de igual manera decidiendo que contenerse sería como un insulto para su hermana. Incrementó su velocidad drásticamente.

Al final, resultó en un empate. Mientras Minato había derribado más blancos, su puntería era mediocre. Naoto casi nunca falló sus objetivos.

"Bien, parece que estás en forma." Minato dijo. "¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así?"

"No creas que eres el único que sabe un par de cosas que dan miedo." Naoto respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Minato se rió.

"Buen punto... entonces, ¿cuál será nuestra siguiente parada?" preguntó.

"Un poco de café estaría bien."

"¡¿CAFÉ?!" Minato espetó.

"...¿Hay algún problema?" Naoto preguntó.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO BEBES CHOCOLATE CALIENTE?!"

"... De hecho me gusta el café."

"... Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso." Minato dijo, cruzándose de brazos. "Un niño que le gusta el café... ¿al menos tomas chocolate caliente?"

"Ocasionalmente. Trato de no hacerlo muy seguido."

"... Lo siento por ti. La evolución natural de las bebidas calientes es chocolate, té, y luego café. Va escalando progresivamente por el sabor, empeorándo a medida que creces... Aún estoy atascado en el té." Minato dijo. Por lo que Naoto podía decir, estaba hablando en serio.

"¿Recuerdame por qué eres mayor que yo?" Naoto preguntó sonriendo. Minato simplemente suspiró y llevó a Naoto al Café Chagall. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando fueron interceptados por Yukari y, por extraño que pareciera, Junpei.

 _"No es una combinación que esperaría ver en público..."_ Minato pensó.

"¡Qué hay viejo!... ¿No estarás tratando de ir tras niños pequeños, o si?" Junpei lo saludó.

"¿Estás ciego, Estupei?" ¡Obviamente son parientes!" Yukari dijo. Se volvió a Minato. "¿Quién es él?"

 _"¿Él? ¿Estás ciega, Yukari?"_ Minato pensó.

"Soy su hermano menor." Naoto dijo en un tono más grave que lo usual. "Naoto Arisato. Un placer conocerlos." Le dió a Minato un pequeño golpe con su codo.

 _"¿Quieres que te siga la corriente? Supongo que es mejor que nadie sepa que soy un Shirogane..."_ Minato pensó.

"Justo a tiempo, ustedes dos. Naoto, ellos son mis peones." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, somos sus- ¡¿oye, qué dijiste?!" Junpei dijo.

"Son mis peones... ¿o necesito recordártelo?" Minato dijo, dándole a Junpei una mirada amenazante. Él inclino su cabeza, incapaz de ver a Minato a los ojos. "... Eso pensé. Verás, un peon básicamente es alguien que se ha dado cuenta de que no son iguales a ti en ningún aspecto, y por lo tanto te seguirán. Nota como no tuve que iniciar ninguna conversación para que me hablaran."

"¿Qué demonios le estás enseñando?" Yukari preguntó.

"Obviamente, le muestro el camino para ser un matón absoluto como yo." Minato respondió.

"Debieron haber visto como unos 'rufianes' de Port Island corrieron aterrorizados cuando mi hermano mayor se les acercó." Naoto dijo.

"Rayos..." Junpei dijo inclinando su gorra hacia Minato. "Espera... ¿cómo es que esos sujetos te conocen?"

"Pateé sus traseros un par de veces antes." Minato se encogió de hombros.

"Tus poderes de deducción son sorprendentemente lamentables." Naoto le dijo a Junpei.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso me ofende!" respondió.

"En serio, Junpei. Has visto pelear a Minato. Estoy segura de que un par de delincuentes no fueron mucho problema." Yukari añadió.

"Ves, cuando un peón te respeta, obtienen mejor tratamiento que aquellos que aún se ilusionan pensando que algún día te superarán." Minato le dijo a Naoto.

"Refuerzo positivo. Desde luego." ella dijo. "Aunque ¿a qué se refería Estupei cuando preguntó si estabas o no 'yendo tras niños pequeños'?"

"¡Ese no es mi nombre!" Junpei dijo. Fue ignorado.

"Verás, lo que diferencia a un matón promedio de un matón absoluto es..." Minato dijo, inclinándose para ver a Naoto directo a los ojos. Él giró su mirada a Yukari, y luego extendió los cinco dedos de su mano. "El número que tengas." Los ojos de Naoto se agrandaron, y se estremeció un poco. Minato se rió mientras recuperaba la compostura. "Pero no tendrás que preocuparte por eso hasta que seas mayor."

"¿A qué te refieres? E-Es sólo que... no esperaba esa respuesta." Naoto dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente sabía interpretar el papel un niño a la perfección.

"... A veces creo que eres una terrible influencia para todos." Yukari dijo, descansándo su frente en su mano.

"¿A veces? Pensaba que eso era todo el tiempo." Minato respondió con una sonrisa. Yukari se volvió y miró a Junpei, quien alzó sus manos defensivamente.

"Oye, no puedo meterme con lo que le está enseñando a su hermanito... Como hombre, son cosas que debe saber." dijo.

"Claro." Yukari dijo, girándo sus ojos. "¿Y que están haciendo aquí?"

"Íbamos por un poco de café." Naoto dijo. Inhaló profundamente, y decidió que era le momento de demostrar el hecho de que era un chico. Caminó hacia adelante, se quitó su gorro, y tomó la mano de Yukari. Ella hizo una reverencia elegante. "¿Nos harías el honor de acompañarnos en esta tarde?" preguntó, besando la mano de Yukari al final.

 _"¡Vaya, eres buena, hermana!"_ Minato pensó. Asintió en aprobación. Junepi casi se cayó de la impresión. Yukari se sonrojó como loca y liberó su mano del agarre de Naoto.

"Uh, de hecho yo..." comenzó, retrocediéndo un paso.

 _"Pero yo soy mejor."_ Minato pensó, adelantándose a Naoto mientras ella retiraba el cabello de su cara. Prácticamente invadió el espacio personal de Yukari, se quitó su gorro y lo puso en su pecho, para luego tomar su cara entre sus manos. "No te preocupes, sólo es un café... y sólo morderemos si nos lo pides."

Junpei oficialmente estaba en el suelo. Yukari lucía más roja que un tomate por todos los pensamientos prohibidos de ella, Minato, y Naoto que cruzaban su mente. Naoto se las arregló para mantener su acto, aunque en el interior, tomó nota de no presentarle a su hermano ninguna de sus amigas.

"¡Sí!" Yukari se las arregló para decir, empujando a Minato. "¡Iré... p-pero sólo porque tu hermanito me lo pidió!"

Minato y Naoto sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y las chocaron entre sí. Ambos lanzaron sus gorros al aire, giraron sobre sus talones, y lo atraparon en una pose triunfante. Naoto se reclinó hacia atrás y se paró de lado, sacánd el pecho para parecer más masculina, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en su gorro. Minato tenía su espalda directamente atrás de la de ella, y mantuvo su clásica pose relajada, aunque con sus piernas posicionadas más elegantemente, una ligeramente más adelante de la otra. También tenía una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en su gorro. Ambos miraron a Yukari con expectativa.

Naoto nunca pensó que fuera posible para una chica tener un sangrado nasal por pensamientos pervertidos, pero Yukari demostró lo contrario. Se quedó boquiabierta y se congeló en el lugar, con gotas de sangre asomándose por su nariz. Lentamente se volteó, caminando al baño más cercano. Junpei, quien había visto toda la escena desde el suelo, se sentó asombrado.

"...Ustedes son una maldita fuerza de la naturaleza..." dijo en voz baja, saludándolos con su gorra mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pues claro." Naoto dijo mientras ella y Minato regresaba a sus posiciones normales. "¿Qué esperabas de individuos de nuestro calibre?"

"Y hermanos, por cierto." Minato añadió. Junpei bajó su cabeza derrotado. Apenas podía igualar a Minato. No había modo en que tuiera una oportunidad contra él y su hermano combinados.

Cuando Yukari regresó, se unió al grupo para tomar un café. A cambio de que ella pagara, los hizo jurar que no dijeran nada sobre el sangrado nasal. Después de las bebidas y de varias preguntas sobre dónde vivía Naoto (para las cuales Naoto ya tenía preparadas algunas respuestas falsas, para sorpresa de Minato), el grupo se separó. Finalmente, Minato y Naoto siguieron su camino hacia la Estación Tatsumi Port Island.

"... Eso fue divertido, ¿no lo crees?" Minato preguntó. Los dos habían estado callados desde que dejaron el Café.

"Si, lo fue." Naoto respondió. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Si sabes que no es como si me fuera a ir por otros diez años, verdad? Yo vivo aquí." Minato dijo, haciéndola sonreir.

"Es verdad." dijo. "No creo que te pueda visitar muy seguido, pero vendré cuando pueda."

"Sólo no olvides que en realidad eres una chica." Minato dijo soltándo una risa. "Si sigues actuando como allá atrás, todos pensarán que eres un chico."

"Heh... lo recordaré." Naoto dijo. Los dos se bajaron del tren, e inmediatamente Minato notó a un señor mayor un tanto fuera de lugar vestido como mayordomo parado en el centro de la plataforma.

"¿Ha pasado un tiempo, eh, Kyouji?" Minato preguntó cuando él y Naoto se acercaron.

"Veo que ha olvidado mejorar sus modales, como siempre, Amo Minato." Kyouji respondió.

"¿Diez años, y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?" Minato le preguntó. "Igual que siempre, supongo."

"Así es." Kyouji dijo. Dirigió su atención a Naoto. "Naoto-sama, es tiempo de despedirse del Amo Minato."

"... ¿Por qué lo llamas Amo Minato y a mí Naoto-sama?" ella preguntó.

"... Porque sólo hay un chico que porta el título de 'Joven Amo' en mi mente." Kyouji respondió. Miró a Minato, pero ya era tarde. Él ya lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

"Viejo sentimental." Minato dijo.

"Me conoce bien, Joven Amo." Kyouji dijo, abrazándolo. Después de un breve abrazo y un gesto de entendimiento, Minato volteó y abrazo a Naoto.

"Déjame meterme en problemas por los dos, ¿me oyes?" Minato dijo.

"Dudo que pueda alcanzarte con el abuelo Johei detrás de mi." le respondió. Se separaron. "Cuídate."

"Te veré de nuevo."

Con eso, Kyouji y Naoto abordaron el ten que dejaba la ciudad mientras Minato tomó uno que iba de regreso a Iwatodai.

 _"... Si fuera a morir... ¿en verdad la dejaría sola, eh?"_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Si la hubieras alejado, hubiera sido peor."**_ David dijo en su mente.

 _ **"Quizas esto sea lo mejor, Jefe. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que ahora puedas conseguir un 'final feliz', ¿No crees?"**_ Jack dijo.

 _"Bueno... ¿parece que ahora tengo algo más por lo que vivir, no?"_ Minato musitó. _"Aunque... sigo pensando que lo mejor habría sido nunca habernos reunido... si, este dia fue un fracaso, ¿verdad?"_

Sus Demonios se quedaron callados. Regresó en silencio el resto del camino al dormitorio y firmó al llegar.

"Bienvenido." Mitsuru dijo.

 _"A veces me pregunto si hace otra cosa además de leer en ese sillón."_ Minato pensó.

"Iori y Takeba me dijeron que te reuniste con tu hermano menor el día de hoy." ella continuó. "Debo preguntar... ¿estás al tanto de si él experimenta la-"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Minato espetó, sorprendiendo a todos en el dormitorio. Akihiko, Junpei, y Yukari, quenes habían estado comiendo, se congelaron al escucharlo.

"... Entiendo tu preocupación, Minato. Pero detener a las Sombras-"

"La respuesta es no." Minato dijo. "Si te interesa saberlo, no lo había visto en diez años. Ayer, pensaba que estaba muerto."

"... ¿Disculpa?"

"Nos vimos en mi tumba. Estaba dejando flores para mi y mis padres mientras yo estaba visitándolos. Hoy fue la primera vez que nos vemos desde que se supone que morí, así que no tengo idea si tiene el potencial." Minato explicó. "Y no planeo descubrir si lo tiene. Preferiría que tú tampoco."

"... Muy bien. Parece que tienes... más problemas con este arreglo de los que pensaba. Perdona mi insensibilidad."

"... Y tú disculpa mi agresividad." Minato dijo, dejándo escapar un suspiro. Se quitó su gorro y fue a su cuarto.

"Parecían estar bien en el centro comercial..." Yukari dijo.

"... Su hermanito se parece más a él de lo que pensabamos, ¿verdad?" Junpei preguntó.

"Probablemente." Akihiko dijo. "Minato es excéntrico, pero hay muchas cosas que nos está ocultando muy bien... No me sorprendería si su hermano, quien aparentemente ha pasado los últimos diez años separado de él y que casi no conociera a sus padres, actuara de manera similar. Puedo ver porque se molestó con Mitsuru..."

"Quiere protejerlo a toda costa." Mitsuru dijo. "... Tú debes saber de eso, Akihiko."

"... Si."

"¿Senpai?" Junpei preguntó. La conversación se había vuelto considerablemente más deprimente que hacía un par de minutos.

"... Démosles algo de tiempo, Junpei." Yukari dijo. Se despidió, y prácticamente arrastró a Junpei arriba con ella. Akihiko y Mitsuru simplemente intercambiaron una mirada, y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora no era el momento para esa discusión.

Minato se dió un baño y regreso a su habitación.

 **"Jefe."** Jack dijo cuando apareció en su escritorio. **"... ¿Estás bien?"**

"Sólo necesito distraerme con algo de acción." Minato respondió. Miró al reloj. Eran casi las diez. Se ejercitó en su cuarto hasta que era casi medianoche, y entonces salió por la ventana para llegar al Escapade. Se saltó la cola, simplemente asintiendo al encargado de seguridad del abrigo marrón. A estas alturas, ya había visto a Minato lo suficiente como para reconocerlo como un VIP. Encontró a Dante en el bar.

"Pareces enojado." Dante le dijo cuando Minato tomó asiento a su lado.

"¿Y cuál es el mejor remedio cuando estás enojado?" Minato preguntó.

"El mejor remedio para cualquier cosa." Dante respondió. La Hora Oscura Había llegado.

"Exacto." Minato le dijo.

El dúo sacudio la zona denominada como Thebel dentro de Tartarus. Minato hizo algo de Macca, Dante le mostró un par de movimientos con pistola, y se sintió un poco más cercano a él en general. Regresaron al Escapade uando la Hora Oscura terminó, ordenaron un par de sundaes de fresa, y se separaron. Minato no tuvo ganas de beber esa noche. Se sintió mucho mejor al llegar el amanecer.


	19. Sr Managi

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro episodio de Persona 3 Remix(es). No hay mucho que discutir para hoy... a excepción claro, del hecho que Naoto es hermana de Minato en esta historia... Interesante. Eso puede ser algo muy bueno o muy malo... Esperemos a ver.**

 **Disfruten de la traducción y como siempre, tengan un buen día/noche. TJMike fuera.**

* * *

 **19\. Sr. Managi**

El 30 de Abril fue otro día aburrido. El Sr. Ono hablaba sin parar sobre la Era Sengoku mientras usaba un Kabuto Japonés tradicional cuando se suponía que debía enseñar sobre 'conchas marinas'.

 _"Este tipo parece y actúa como si tuviera dificultad para completar tareas sencillas."_ Minato pensó, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el día terminara. Afortunadamente, lo hizo, y, decidió que iría a ver que podía hacer en el Consejo Estudiantil. Se pasó por ahí después de clases, y tomó su lugar. Mitsuru entró poco después, junto con la mayoría de los miembros del consejo, quienes tomaron asiento de manera automatica, sin hacer movimientos o ruidos innecesarios.

"La reunión de hoy será más corta de lo habitual." Mitsuru anunció una vez que la mayoría estaba en sus lugares. "Mi principal preocupación es la Semana Dorada. Tenemos la opción de organizar un pequeño evento. Antes que comenzar a discutir los detalles, estoy al tanto de que esta tarea puede no ser razonable para aquellos que ya tengan algo planeado de antemano. Por lo tanto, lo pondremos a votacion. Quienes estén a favor de organizar algún evento, levanten su mano."

Minato miró por el salón. De los casi treinta miembros que asistieron, menos de un tercio alzó su mano.

"Ya veo. En ese caso, los exhorto a que usen el resto de esta reunión para terminar todos los documentos necesarios para que me los entreguen el Viernes." ella dijo. Con eso, un par de miembros se fueron, mientras que otros comenzaron a trabajar en la documentación. Mientras los demás comenzaban a encargarse de sus respectivas tareas, Mitsuru se dirigió a Minato. "Como líder del Comité Disciplinario, estás exento de tener que lidiar con el papeleo... Sin embargo, me gustaría que patrullaras la escuela hasta que haya terminado aquí." Se acercó un poco más para susurrarle algo al oído. "Puedes usar la fuerza si es necesario."

"Con placer, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato dijo. Se puso de pie, se colocó su banda del Comité Disciplinario, y comenzó su patrulla.

 _ **"¡¿A QUIÉN LE PATEAREMOS EL TRASERO PRIMERO?!"**_ Jack rugió.

 _"A la primera persona lo suficientemente desafortunada para hacer valer mi palabra."_ Minato dijo. Había estado leyendo el paquete que Mitsuru le dió en donde se detallaba qué delito le correspondia a cuál castigo en su tiempo libre, y sintió que estaba preparado para est trabajo. Desde luego, le había agregado un par de reglas propias.

El tercer piso estaba limpio. Ni un alma a la vista haciendo nada indebido. Pero le llegó un olor que le recordaba a la División del Wakatsu. Siguió a su nariz hasta los baños de hombre, y su vista se fijo en el único cubículo cerrado. Había humo saliendo de la parte de arriba. _"Te tengo, tarado."_

"¡ABRE GRANDE!" Minato gritó, pateándo la puerta. Dentro, una chica asustada de primer año dejó un cigarrillo. Estaba ocultando un encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos en la otra mano.

"Oh, um, sólo estaba, hehe." ella balbuceó.

"No me interesa." Minato dijo, quitándole el encendedor y los cigarrillos. "Posesión de un encendedor, posesión de cigarrillos, fumar dentro de la escuela, estar en los baños del sexo opuesto, y..." dijo al mirarla de nuevo, notándo que su blusa estaba abierta hasta el punto de dejar su sostén expuesto. "expocisión indecente, o, para ser más directo, perversión."

"¿Qué?" la chica dijo. "Eso no es-"

"Sin excusas." Minato dijo, guardándose el encendedor. "Puedes venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges."

"... No puedes hacerme nada. ¡Soy una chica! ¿Qué podrías-"

No terminó esa oración. Minato tomó su hombro a la fuerza y la empujó al suelo. La agarró por una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del baño, mientras gritaba. Continuó de este modo hasta llegar al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Mitsuru, y la llevó al centro de la habitación.

"Poseción de cigarrillos, poseción de encendedor, fumar en terrenos escolares, estar en baño del sexo opuesto, exposición indecente, y perversión." Minato dijo, colocando el encendedor y los cigarrillos en el escritorio de Mitsuru. "No estaba seguro de como debía lidiar con tal situación."

Mitsuru observó a la chica desaliñada, y puso a un lado sus papeles. "Todos, afuera." Mitsuru dijo. "Me encargaré de ella personalmente."

El resto de los miembros del consejo inmediatamente dejó lo que estaban haciendo y salieron tan rápido como pudieron. Minato fue el último en salir. La chica le lanzó una mirada suplicándole que interviniera, pero la ignoró.

 _ **"... Me compadezco de esa pobre alma."**_ David dijo en su mente.

 _"Mi trabajo es condenar a las personas... Deberías estar disfrutándolo como Jack."_

 ** _"Ooohhhh, le va a tocar algo peor que la muerte..."_** Jack dijo emocionado.

Minato esperó junto a la puerta con el resto del Consejo Estudiantil, y esperaron ahí por los próximos diez minutos. No hubo gritos. Sólo un silencio mortal. Finalmente, Mitsuru abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Ella será suspendida por los siguientes diez días." dijo casualmente. Luego, dirigió su atención a la chica cuando esta salía.

Incluso Minato se sorprendió al ver el estado en el que la muchacha estaba. Tenía una especie de tic nervioso, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su mirada iba de un lado al otro, viendo fijamente cosas que no estaban ahí. Murmuraba algo aunque nadie le pudo entender, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, y daba respiraciones agitadas. Honestamente, Minato pensó que algunas víctimas del Síndrome de Apatía lucían mejor que ella.

"La junta aún tiene otros treita minutos. Prosigamos." Mitsuru dijo, regresando a su asiento. Minato se fue para continuar con su patrullaje.

 _"... Tal vez debí haberla enviado a la oficina del director."_ pensó. El segundo piso estaba limpio. La mayoría del primer piso estaba tranquilo hasta que Minato escuchó a un grupo de chicas. Se acercó a ellas, y notó que de hecho eran tres muchachas rodeando a una chica.

Dos de las que estaban rodeando a la otra tenían cabello negro y el uniforme básico. Podrían pasar desapercibidas con facilidad. Por suerte, su líder resaltaba entre la multitud. Su piel era morena, su cabello era anaranjado y estaba peinado como una cola corta de caballo, y usaba lapiz labial claro. Llevaba un chaleco similar al de Akihiko sobre su uniforme (Minato supuso que quizas era para indicar que era la líder) y una falda negra con calcetas cortas. Sería muy fácil de encontrar.

La víctima aparente, sin embargo, lucía aún más particular. Tenía el cabello verde azulado y usaba un sueter de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, vestía el uniforme base de Gekkoukan High (el cuál Minato notó que era muy raro de ver en la escuela) con medias blancas, y en general su aspecto era débil, casi enfermiza en su opinión. Sería incluso más fácil de encontrar.

"¡M-M-Moriyama-san! ¡Por favor, basta!" la chica de cabello verde-azulado le chilló a la líder.

"Vamos, Natsuki, parece que está a punto de llorar." una de las chicas a su lado dijo.

"Oh, ¿quieres esta cosa de vuelta?" Natsuki preguntó, colgándo lo que parecía una memoria USB en su mano. "Pues, no lo sé, Fuuka... tal vez si nos invitas a comer Takoyaki, lo pensaré."

"¿Takoyaki? ¡Yo me apunto!" Minato dijo al pasar cerca de Natsuki. Ella volteó a verlo y notó la banda que usaba, e inmediatamente se congeló. Él se aprovechó de su distracción para robarle el USB de su manó. "Pero voy a confiscar esto primero. Debo recordárte que la extorsión y el robo son delitos serios, Natsuki Moriyama."

Ella retrocedió lentamente. "¡O-Oye, no estábamos haciendo nada malo! ¿Cierto, Fuuka-chan?" dijo. "¡Sólo estábamos jugándo como siempre! ¡Díselo, Fuuka!"

Minato volteó a ver a Fuuka, quien estaba viendo su USB. "¿Y bien?" preguntó. Ella no respondió.

 _"¡Una palabra, muchacha, vamos!"_ Minato dijo en su cabeza.

"E-Ellas no..." Fuuka murmuró.

"¡¿Lo ves?! Aquí todos somos amigos, ¿cierto Fuuka?" Natsuki preguntó.

"S-si..." Fuuka respondió asintiendo ligeramente.

 _"Debes estar bromeando."_ Minato pensó. Caminó hacia Fuuka y le dió una mirada seria, haciendo que ésta gimiera un poco. "Vayámos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres?" dijo. Pudo haber sido una pregunta, pero su voz habló como si se tratara de una orden. Fuuka asintió y siguió a Minato al tejado en silencio. Él tomó asiento en una mesa, y le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él.

"Um... ¿por qué...?"

"¿Quieres este USB de vuelta, cierto?"

"¡S-sí, por favor!"

"Entonces debes contestar algunas preguntas primero." Minato dijo. "Primero que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre y clase?"

"¿Eh?" Fuuka preguntó. No esperaba este giro en los eventos.

"Nombre y clase... Soy el líder del Comité Disciplinario, ¿lo vez?" Minato dijo, señalando a la banda en su brazo. "Sólo es para el papeleo, no estás en problemas."

"Está bien... Mi nombre es Fuuka Yamagishi, de la clase 2-E."

"¿Y como conoces a Natsuki Moriyama?"

"Ella es... mi amiga."

"Si no me hubiera aparecido, ¿cómo pensabas recuperar tu USB?"

Fuuka se detuvo, y bajó su mirada. "... Iba a comprarles algo de Takoyaki."

"... ¿Terminas en situaciones como esta a menudo?"

"... Puede ser." Fuuka dijo. "Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero... sólo se estaban divirtiéndo."

"Oh, bueno, si así es como se divierten usualmente, aquí no hubo problemas, ¿cierto?"

"C-cierto."

Minato dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Esta chica está perdida."_ dijo mentalmente. Era hora de una lección de vida. "De acuerdo. Sólo responde a un par de preguntas más y podrás irte."

"Está bien."

"¿Qué tipo de películas prefieres?"

"Umm... ¿sci-fi? No, ¿quizas horror?"

 _"No esperaba esas respuestas. En fin, a lo que sgiue."_ Minato pensó. ¿Tu comida favorita?"

"Uhh... c-curry, supongo."

"¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?"

"¿Flor favorita?... me gustan... los bonsáis rojos... espera, ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas?"

Minato se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa y descansó su barbilla en una mano, mostrándo su mejor sonrisa. "Para saber que para nuestra cita de mañana, debo aparecerme en la puerta de la clase 2-E con un bonsái rojo, invitarte a comer curry, y llevarte a ver una película de horror sci-fi en la noche." dijo, añadiéndo un guiño al final.

"¡¿Espera, que?!" Fuuka gritó, levantándose de su asiento visiblemente nerviosa. Minato se rió y se puso de pie. Extendió la mano con el USB.

"ESO... fue diversión." dijo. "Nadie salió lastimado, nadie tuvo que hacer algo que no querían, y no la pasamos bien. ¿Crees que puedas recordar eso?"

Fuuka, aún confundida, tomó su memoria USB y lo miró fijamente por un momento. "¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque debo intervenir de nuevo, no podré garantizar que tus 'amigas' se vayan con poco más que una advertencia." Minato dijo. "Ya deberías irte. La escuela cerrará sus puertas oficialmente en veinte minutos."

"... Umm... gracias." Fuuka dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?" Minato dijo. Ella se fue, y Minato miró su reloj. Mitsuru ya debía de estar terminando, así que regresó a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

"Ah, Minato, justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de cerrar. Buen trabajo lidiando con la fumadora... Era la misma que Odagiri no pudo encontrar. Divulgué la noticia de su destitución... tal vez eso hizo que la perpetradora se confiára demasiado."

"Parece que tu plan funciono." Minato dijo. "¿Vamos de regreso a casa?"

"Si. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" Mitsuru ofreció.

"Claro."

Mientras cruzaban la puerta frontal en motocicleta, Minato pudo ver a Fuuka saliendo de la escuela. La saludó mientras Mitsuru hacía rugir su vehículo en la calle, y notó que ella los veía con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

Un alocado viaje después, el dúo entró al dormitorio sintiendo los últimos rastros de adrenalina desvanecerse de sus sistemas. "¡Oh, hola!" Yukari los saludó cuando llegaron. Ambos asintieron en respuesta.

"¡Oye, Minato! ¡Escuché por ahí que algunas personas te vieron ir al tejado con una chica el día de hoy! ¡No me digas que es otra de tus conquistas, viejo!" Junpei dijo, un poco molesto.

"No. Era una víctima de bullying en negación. Simplemente traté de ayudarla a darse cuenta de su situación." Minato. Junpei parpadeó. "... Sabes, me tomo mi trabajo como líder del Comité Disciplinario muy en serio, Junpei."

"¿Oh? ¿Y que pasó con los perpetradores?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Ella insistió en que eran sus amigas. Las dejé ir, pero si las decubro haciéndolo de nuevo... bueno, ya sabes."

"Excelente."

"... A veces, me pregunto qué es lo que pasa con nuestra escuela." Yukari dijo.

"Haré algo para la cena. Tengo un antojo de curry." Minato dijo. Se puso manos a la obra, y en efecto, preparó curry para el SEES. Después de cenar y darse un baño, Minato decidió estudiar en su cuarto hasta la Hora Oscura.

 **"Oye, Jefe."** Jack dijo. Él y David estaban en su forma de muñecos, peleando y entrenando en su escritorio. **"¿Qué planeas hacer esta noche?"**

"Iré a ver a Shin." Minato respondió. "No he entrenado apropiadamente en un tiempo... y mi Vínculo Social con el sigue en el nivel 1, a pesar de haber entrendo con él un par de veces. Creo que debo hablar un poco más con él."

 **"... Trata de que no te arranquen la lengua tantas veces."** David le advirtió.

"No debes decirme de qué preocuparme... soy YO quien ha experimentado todas esas muertes." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La Hora Oscura llegó, y Minato salió disparado de su ventana. Mediante el uso de su Magatama, se las arregló para llegar a los callejones de Tatsumi Port Island en menos de diez minutos. Shin estaba ahí, meditando como siempre.

"Hola, Shin." Minato dijo mientras patinaba para detenerse junto a él. "¿Cómo te va?"

"¿Listo para entrenar?" preguntó.

"Dame un segundo... utilizé mi Magatama para llegar aquí." Minato dijo.

 _"¿Sobre qué podría hablar con este tipo?... Realmente no lo conozco..."_

 ** _"... ¿Podrías preguntarle sobre su pasado?"_** Jack sugirió. _**"Sólo no te sorprendas si evita el tema."**_

"Espera a que tu fuerza regrese." Shin le dijo.

"De hecho, quería hablar contigo un momento." Minato dijo.

"Estoy escuchando."

"Sólo me preguntaba... ¿cuál es tu historia?"

"... Es una historia larga" Shin dijo. "No puedo contarla toda de una sentada."

"No es como si fuera a dejar de venir a entrenar." Minato dijo casualmente.

"Hmph... Entonces escucha bien." Shin comenzó. "Te he dicho que no soy Humano ni Demonio... no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que fui como tú, un estudiante de preparatoria, inconsciente de todo poder superior o de cualquier otro plano de existencia. Pero, todo eso cambió. Una de mis maestras, Yuko Takao, salió herida durante uno de los disturbios de un culto famoso en ese entonces. Yo, junto con dos de mis amigos, Chiaki Tachibana e Isamu Nitta, fuimos a visitarla al hospital."

"Oh, ¿tienes amigos?" Minato preguntó. "¿Dónde están?"

"Todos a quienes mencionaré en esta historia están muertos, a excepción de Lucifer y Paimon." Shin respondió.

"Oh..." Minato dijo.

"Dejando eso de lado, al entrar al hospital, encontré a un hombre llamado Hikawa que estaba realizando un ritual para invocar demonios. Me habría matado, de no haber sido por la intervención de mi maestra. Ella me dijo que un evento conocido como La Concepción estaba por ocurrir."

"¿Concepción?"

"El renacer del mundo." Shin respondió. "Sólo quienes permanecimos en ese hospital pudimos sobrevivir a la destrucción del mundo anterior y a la creación del Mundo Vórtice, un mundo poblado por demonios. No hace falta decir que me desmayé durante el evento. Fui despertado por Lucifer y Paimon, aunque no sabía quienes eran en ese entonces. Él me dió esto." Shin señaló al pico que salía de la parte trasera de su cuello. "Me transformó en Hitoshura... un ser sin límites."

"... ¿Puedes seguir fortaleciéndote indefinidamente?" Minato preguntó.

"Si. Era débil cuando el Mundo Vórtice fue creado. Más débil que tú. Pero entrené, y sobrepasé a todos los demás." Shin dijo. "Puede que tú logres hacer eso algún día."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú ers Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Fuerza...**

"Esa fue suficiente charla por un día." Shin dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Entrenemos."

Minato asintió, y se preparó junto a Shin. Se teletransportaron al lugar desolado al que Minato comenzaba acostumbrarse, e invocó todo su poder. El tatuaje apareció en su pecho una vez más, y volteó a ver a Shin. Ambos asintieron entre sí.

Minato estaba seguro de que ahora podía pelear como un personaje de Dragon Ball Z. Corrió a velocidades sobrehumanas, lanzó golpes que dejaron cráteres en el suelo sin siquiera conectar, e incluso podía pelear decentemente en mitad del aire. Shin ahora se hizo un blanco móvil, y ocasionalmente atacaba, forzándo a Minato a estar en guardia.

Mientras ambos corrían por el lugar, Minato se hizo mejor al controlar la fuerz de sus pisadas. Ya no desperdiciaba energía extra dejando enormes marcas en el suelo al correr. Había una técnica ideal para correr que domino rápidamente, y se acostumbró a pelear inmediatamente después de detenerse por completo. Aún no era lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar morir por completo, y tuvo su buena buena dosis de extremidades perdidas, ojos aplastados, cuellos rotos, mandíbulas arrancadas, y espinas dorsales destrozadas esa noche. Estaba logrando contener sus gritos de dolor cuando perdía un brazo.

"Aún cierras tus ojos cuando estas bajo dolor intenso." Shin dijo, continuando su ataque que arrancó uno de sus brazos al colocar su otro brazo en el costado de Minato, agarrándo el huso pélvico. "Sólo debes cerrar tus ojos cuando mueras." añadió, arrancando la pelvis y pateando a Minato en el estómago, enviando su cuerpo moribundo al aire. Minato sintió una descarga de dolor que apagó todos sus sentidos.

 _"Definitivamente eso salió de un manga..."_ Minato pensó mientras sus heridas se regeneraban. Se puso de pie, listo para pelear, cuando Shin se teletransportó detrás de él y tocó su hombro. Desaparecieron de ahí y reaparecieron en Tatsumi Port Island.

"Tienes cinco minutos para regresar a tu dormitorio." Shin dijo. "En tu forma 'despertarda', puedes lograrlo."

"¿Qué? ¡Aún debo cambiarme y subir a mi cuarto! Puede que no destruya el concreto cuando corra, pero estoy seguro de que romperé el cristal de mi ventana." Minato dijo.

"... Ese es un buen punto. Cámbiate. Te llevaré allá directamente." Shin dijo. Minato hizo como le se dijo, y Shin lo levantó del collar de su camisa.

"¡¿Oye, qué-?!" Minato gritó. Había dejado de usar sus Magatamas, y no estaba en condiciones de pelear con Shin de nuevo. Sin embargo, Shin simplemente salió corriendo, llevándo a Minato consigo, y, luego de una serie de saltos sobre edificios a alta velocidad, Shin se detuvo frente al Dormitorio Minatodai. "Yo me meto por mi-" Minato protestó, pero Shin simplemente siguió caminando, arrastrando a un Minato agotado por el suelo.

La Hora Oscura terminó justo cuando la puerta del donmitorio se abrió. Shin, cuyo tatuaje iluminaba su rostro incluso si éste estaba oculto por su capucha, entró, soltándo a Minato en el piso. "La próxima vez, no esperes un viaje gratis." Shin dijo.

"... Claro." Minato dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Aunque gracias, sensei."

"... ¿Sensei? Es la primeza vez que alguien me llama de ese modo." Shin dijo. Se volteó, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y desapareció frente a él. Minato hubiera jurado que lo vió sonreir.

Minato se dirigió a las escalers cuando se encontró con Akihiko.

"Oh, Minato... ¿Cuándo saliste de tu cuarto?" preguntó.

"De hecho, salí por la ventana. Entré por la puerta por instinto." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Y que hacías afuera durante la Hora Oscura?"

"Oye, no robé nada si es lo que preguntas. Sólo corría por el vecindario. ¿No puedo hacer cardio encerrado en mi cuarto, o sí?" Minato preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh. Bueno, avísanos si vas a hacer algo parecido de nuevo... Es extraño que la puerta se abra justo despues de que la Hora Oscura termine, ¿sabes?" Akihiko dijo.

"Es por eso mismo que siempre entró por mi ventana." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Tienes idea de lo sospechoso que suena eso?"

"... Los viejos hábitos tardan en irse."

"Bien... al menos trata de ejercitarte en la mañana." Akihiko dijo. "Además, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras topado con una Sombra allá afuera?"

"Ya me ha pasado. Aún tengo esta." Minato dijo, sacándo su Evocadora. "Siempre estoy preparado, ¿recuerdas?"

"A veces olvido que eres un superviviente." Akihiko dijo, dejándo escapar un suspiro. "Como sea, me voy a dormir. Tengo que ir al hospital para una revisión al terminar la escuela mañana. Le pedí a Junpei que me llevara algo... si tienes tiempo, ¿te importaría acompañarlo?"

"No hay problema." Minato dijo. "Buenas noches."

Minato regresó a su habitación, y preparó algo de té. Era momento de descansar hasta mañana.


	20. Malas Compañías

**20\. Malas Compañías**

 **Actualizacion por parte del Autor referente a las habilidades de los Demonios:**

 **Jack - Baile Macabro, Mutilar (Ataque cortante contra un enemigo con probabilidad de causar 'miedo' a los adversarios que no son objetivo), Tarukaja, Corte Demoníaco (Ataque cortante de nivel medio)**

 **David - Sonata del Diablo, Plaga Sónica (Habilidad con probabilidad de 'aturdir', enemigos múltiples), Sukunda, Vigorizar 1**

 **EternalCombOver hace de vez en cuando una publicacion en donde muestra el nivel actual de los Vinculos Sociales, pero creo que es más fácil si la subo cada 20 episodios. Esta es la primera de ellas:**

 **El Demonio (Lucifer) = 4**

 **El Loco (SEES) = 2**

 **El Mago (Junpei Iori) = 1**

 **La Emperatriz (Mitsuru Kirijo) = 3**

 **El Emperador (Akihiko Sanada) = 2**

 **Los Amantes (Yukari Takeba) = 1**

 **El Carro (Dante) = 1**

 **El Ermitaño (Isako Toriumi) = 2**

 **Fuerza (Shin Managi) = 2**

 **El Diablo (Shuji Ikutsuki) = 1**

 **La Torre (Igor) = 2**

 **La Estrella (Kazuya Minegishi) =2**

 **El Sol (Elizabeth) = 1**

* * *

Minato hizo el desayuno para el SEES de nuevo, y notó que la cocina había sido reabastecida.

"Me tomé la libertad de mantener nuestras reservas anoche." Mitsuru dijo al ver que Minato revisaba los gabinetes. "Espero que no te moleste."

"Para nada..." Minato dijo. Tomó un par de las nuevas especias. Casi todas ellas tenían nombres elegantes en idiomas extranjeros. _"Sólo espero saber qué hacer con estas..."_

Mitsuru se fue en su motocicleta, Akihiko salió temprano, y Minato quedó atascado tomando el tren junto a Junpei y Yukari.

"¡Oigan, parece que es nuestro turno para brillar!" Junpei dijo emocionado.

"¿Turno para brillar...?" Yukari preguntó.

"¡Cuando nos vean pasar por las puertas, pensarán que Akihiko-senpai y Mitsuru-senpai ya pasaron de moda!" dijo. "¡Es el nacimiento de un nuevo Rey Celestial!"

"Con una actitud como esa, más bien es un aborto." Minato dijo.

"¿Qué rayos?"

"A veces me pregunto por qué te hacemos caso, Estupei..." Yukari dijo.

"Oye... eso fue bajo, ¿sabes?" Junpei dijo, bajando su mirada.

"Te diré que." Minato dijo, poniéndo una mano sobre el hombro de Junpei. "Quédate cerca de mi cuando lleguemos a la escuela. La gente que le falte el respeto a mi eterno rival me insulta a mi también, ¿cierto?"

"¡Oye, es verdad!" Junpei dijo, animándose un poco.

"¿Sabes que se comporta así porque lo animas a hacerlo, verdad?" Yukari dijo.

"Creo que estás celosa porque no seremos sólo tú y yo tomados de la mano los que entraremos a la escuela." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"... Olvídalo." Yukari dijo, volteando para otro lado.

Y así, Minato, Junpei, y Yukari llegaron a la escuela.

"¿Oye, qué hace ese chico caminando junto a Minato-dono?" escucharon a un par de estudiantes susurrar.

"Debe de ser su peón o algo así... de ningún modo lo considerará su igual..." un par de chicos dijeron. Minato miró a Junpei, cuya expresión parecía decaer con cada comentario.

"¡Hey, Junpei!" Kenji dijo, acercándose al grupo. Su avance fue bloqueado por un grupo del llamado 'Culto de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales'.

"¡No tienes derecho de acercarte a Minato-dono y Yukari0sama!" un estudiante rugió en frente de Kenji.

"¡Un perdedor como tú debería irse de aquí!" una chica dijo.

 _"Estos locos son salvajes."_ Minato pensó. _"Tal vez debería detener esto antes de que pase a mayores."_

"El bullying es un delito, ¿saben?" Minato le dijo al grupo de cultistas. Ellos lo voltearon a ver y se inclinaron.

"¡Perdona nuestra ignorancia, Minato-dono!" dijeron al unísono. "Pero, este plebeyo-"

"¿Se refieren a Kenji?" Minato preguntó. "Está conmigo y Junpei. Ustedes están en el camino."

Inmediatamente, la multitud se dispersó, todos con expresiones como si acabaran de despertar a un bebé. Kenji sólo pudo mirar con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras Minato le hacía un gesto para que se acercara.

"Wow... gracias Minato." Kenji dijo.

"Agradécele a Junpei." Minato dijo. "¿Querías hablar con él, no?"

"Amigo..." Junpei dijo, bajando su gorra en dirección a Minato.

"Esos idiotas comenzaban a molestarme. Al principio era divertido, pero deben conseguirse una vida." Minato dijo. "Será mejor que me vaya. Los veo luego."

Cuando Minato se fue, Junpei y kenji tuvieron su conversación. Yukari, quien había observado la situación desde lejos, observó a Minato mientras se iba. "... ¿En verdad es un buen tipo?" susurró.

En la hora del almuerzo, Minato se quedó a comer en su salón junto a Junpei. Yukari se les unió poco después.

"¡Hey! Hace más calor hoy, ¿no lo creen? Bueno, ya es MAYO... Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo..." dijo.

"El tiempo no espera. Nos envia a todos al mismo final." Minato dijo, observándo por la ventana. "No puedes tapar tus oídos o cubrir tus ojos."

"... Eh, ¿De qué hablas, viejo?" Junpei preguntó.

"Fue algo que alguien dijo el día que llegué al dormitorio." Minato dijo.

"¿Quién?"

"Un niño de cabello azul como yo que usaba ropa de prisión." Minato dijo.

"... ¡¿Espera un minuto, hablabas en serio sobre eso?!" Yukari preguntó.

"¿Sobre qué?" Junpei preguntó.

"Le hablé a Yukari sobre este niño antes... pero creyó que sólo trataba de asustarla." Minato le explicó. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la visite a ella la próxima vez."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Sólo estás jugando conmigo, verdad?" Yukari preguntó. Minato se rió.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no." dijo, mostrándo su sonrisa aterradora.

"Augh, ¿para qué me molesto?" Yukari gruñó. "Como sea, ¿saben que Akihiko-senpai hará que lo revisen al terminar la escuela, verdad?"

"Oh si, estaba por decirles eso. Me pidió que le llevara algo al hospital." Junpei dijo.

"Me avisó anoche. Dijo que fuera contigo si no estaba muy ocupado." Minato dijo. "Creo que iré con ustedes. De todos modos, el Consejo Estudiantil no se reune hoy."

"Genial." Yukari dijo.

"E-Esperen un minuto..." Junpei dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?" Yukari pregutó.

"Me lo pidió a MI, saben..." Junpei se quejó.

Las clases acabaron ese día, y los tres comenzaron el camino al hospital en el que Akihiko fue a que lo revisaran, el Tatsumi Memorial. Junpei era el único que sabía el número de cuarto que le asignaron a Akihiko, y llevó a los demás hasta ahí. Abrieron la puerta, pero Akihiko no estaba ahí, sino el vigilante al que Minato estaba acostumbrado a ver cada vez que iba al Escapade.

"Tomaré dos botellas de brandy y un sundae de fresa." Minato dijo al entrar. El joven volteó a ver quién le hablaba, con su mirada denotando sospecha, pero se congeló cuando vió a Minato.

"... Este no es el maldito bar. Y yo soy el encargado de la seguridad, maldito ebrio." dijo.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras un traficante, con ese abrigo sospechoso que lelvas todo el día." Minato soltó una risa.

"Tch. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" preguntó, mirando fijamente a Minato. Akihiko entró a la habitación antes de que Minato pudiera responder.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?" les preguntó.

"¡V-Vinimos a ver como estabas!" Yukari exclamó. Minato y el extraño seguían viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro. "Pero... parece que ya no tienes nada."

"Sólo vine a que me dieran el alta..." Akihiko dijo, observándo a Minato y al vigilante. La sonrisa arrogante de Minato expresaba que estaba esperando una confrontación. El vigilante estaba en alerta máxima. Sus miradas nunca se apartaron una de la otra. "... ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Aki..." el extraño dijo. "¿Conoces a este tipo?"

"Este es Minato Arisato. Cursa un año menos que yo en la escuela." Akihiko dijo.

"Y actual líder de campo del SEES." Minato añadió. Yukari y Junpei lo voltearon a ver, pero Akihiko no se movió. "Entonces, usuario Hierofante... ¿te molestaría presentarte?"

"Tch... Debí haberlo sabido." el vigilante dijo. "Shinjiro Aragaki."

"¿Shinji?" Akihiko preguntó. No era común que Shinjiro se presentara.

"¿Esperen, este sujeto es un usuario Persona?" Junpei preguntó.

"Aki, no sé dónde conociste a este tipo," Shinji comenzó, "pero mejor cuídate cuando estés cerca de él. Conozco a las personas con las que se junta de noche... no son el tipo de persona con el que te querrías involucrar."

"Entonces debes saber que no soy un usuario Persona normal." Minato dijo. Hizo que Jack y David se materializáran detrás de él como cráneos flotantes.

"Tch. De todos modos nunca me agradaste." Shinjiro dijo, buscándo algo dentro de su abrigo. Minato llevó su mano a su Evocadora.

"¡Oigan, ya es suficiente!" Akihiko dijo, yendo hacia Minato. Fue muy tarde. Minato salió de su alcance, agarró el hombro de Shinjiro, y apuntó su Evocadora a su cabeza.

"¡Trafuri!" Minato gritó. Ellos dos, junto con las manifestaciones de Jack y David, desaparecieron en un flash de luz azul, dejando la habitación sin rastro de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién era ese, senpai?" Junpei preguntó.

"... Ese era Shinji. Es un usuario Persona que renunció al SEES por... problemas personales." Akihiko dijo. "¿Pero cómo es que él y Minato se conocen?" Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso. Los tres fueron inmediatamente a buscarlos.

En la azotea del hospital, Minato y Shinjiro reaparecieron, y Shinjiro empujó a Minato lejos de él. "Bastardo arrogante." Shinjiro dijo, desenfundándo su propia Evocadora.

"Ahora no hay excusas para contenernos." Minato dijo.

"Entonces no vayas a llorar cuando patée tu trasero." Shinjiro dijo. Colocó la Evocadora en el costado de su cabeza. "¡Cástor!" gritó, jalando del gatillo.

Cástor era una persona enorme. Se trataba de un hombre de piel blanca dentro de una armadura negra con cabello rubio muy largo, montado sobre un caballo metálico incompleto con un cuerno sobre su cabeza. El hombre tenía lo que parecía un cañon de torreta que salía de su pecho, y el caballo, en su totalidad, parecía más un palo de escoba estilizado, aunque mucho más letal.

"Elegante." Minato dijo, apuntando su Evocadora a su cabeza de nuevo. "¡Jack, El Destripador!"

Jack apareció, más grande de lo usual. Al parecer su vínculo recién fortalecido con Lucifer también había incrementado el tamaño de sus Demonios.

 **"¡Te destriparé como a un pescado!"** Jack amenazó, preparado sus dos cuchillos.

"¿Una Persona que habla? Por favor..." Shinjiro dijo. Se concentró en Minato. "¡Descenlace Mortal!"

Cástor se inclinó hacia atrás, su torreta realizó un disparo al aire, antes de cargar hacia adelante.

"¡Mutilar!" Minato dijo. Ambas Personas chocaron, los cuchillos gemelos de Jack entraron en contacto con el cuerno de Cástor. El impacto sacudió el tejado, pero Minato notó que Jack estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener su terreno.

 _"Es más fuerte de lo que pensé."_ Minato dijo en su mente. Corrió directo a Shinjiro, quién sacó lo que parecía una pequeña roca negra de su bolsillo. Inmediatamente la reconoció como obra de Lucifer. _"¿Subiendo la apuesta?"_

Shinjiro destrozó la roca en su mano, y ésta se transformó en una gran hacha de doble filo, hecha de obsidiana. "¿Estás listo?" Shinjiro dijo, recargándo el hacha perezosamente sobre su hombro.

"¡Al menos sé que esto será divertido!" Minato dijo, llevando su mano al Compactador Dimensional. Sacó su sable, y pasó al lado de las Personas que combatían. Lanzó un tajo a Shinjiro, quien respondió haciéndo caer su hacha frente al ataque, bloqueándolo con facilidad. Se preparó para darle un golpe con su arma a Minato, pero tuvo que alzar su hacha de nuevo para desviar el siguiente ataque de Minato. El impacto fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y empujó hacia atrás a Shinjiro.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" dijo, recuperándo el balance. Cástor y Jack desaparecieron, mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, Shinjiro fruncía el ceño al tiempo que Minato sonría como loco.

"¿Y bien? No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes." Minato le provocó. Shijiro apretó sus dientes y camino hacia él. Minato hizo lo mismo.

Acero chocó contra acero cuando ambos se atacaron mutuamente. La pelea estaba muy pareja, ambos con una mano en su arma, y otra llevando su Evocadora a su cabeza.

"¡CÁSTOR!"

"¡JACK!"

La Persona y el Demonio aparecieron una vez más y comenzaron a pelear por encima de sus amos. Minato combatió contra Shinjiro, haciéndo uso de las tácticas de golpear y huir que aprendió con Shin. Shinjiro comenzaba a perder terreno. Arriba de ellos, Cástor atacaba a Jack sin descanso, quien a diferencia de Minato, estaba siendo abrumado por la fuerza bruta. Conforme ambas batallas continuaban, Shinjiro intentó darle un golpe bajo cuando sus armas se cruzaban de nuevo. Minato lo esquivó y le asestó una fuerte patada a una de sus piernas, rompiéndo su concentración y su pocisión. Cástor vaciló, y Jack aprovechó la oportunidad para clavar uno de sus cuchillos en su hombro.

Minato vió a Shinjiro sentir los efectos del daño causado a su Persona, y corrió a darle un golpe extra. Shinjiro se recuperó rápidamente, y contraatacó con un poderoso cabezaso. Ambas entidades desaparecieron, y ambos combatientes retrocedieron unos pasos. Shinjiro se limpió la sangre de la orilla de su boca, y Minato se frotaba su frente, sacudiéndo su cabeza. Y comenzó a reirse como un loco.

"... Maldito loco." Shinjiro dijo, alzando su hacha. Minato se estiró perezosamente y dejó que su espada colgara a su lado.

"Oye... hagámos esto más interesante." Minato dijo cuando una idea cruzó su mente por casualidad. "Si gano esta pelea, regresaras al SEES. Si tu ganas, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas."

"¿Por qué esas condiciones?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Para hacerlo justo... después de todo, no creo que renunciaras al SEES porque alguien hirió tus sentimientos." Minato dijo.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta de la azotea del hospital se abrió, y Akihiko, Junpei, y Yukari se apresuraron hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo ustedes dos?!" Akihiko preguntó.

"Te dije que este chico era un problema." Shinjiro dijo. "Me desharé de él ahora mismo."

"¡¿Qué demonios, viejo?!" Junpei exclamó, viendo sus armas y las marcas en el suelo.

"¡¿En serio van a pelear aquí?!" Yukari preguntó.

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con esos términos o no? No quiero pelear contigo sin motivo." Minato dijo.

"...Diez dias." Shinjiro dijo. "Sabes dónde encontrarme de noche... Me encargaré de ti hasta entonces."

"¡Qué emocionante!" Minato dijo. Regresó su espada al Compactador Dimensional y enfundó su evocadora. El hacha de Shinjiro se convirtió de nuevo en la pequeña roca negra de antes y guardó su Evocadora en su abrigo.

"Aki, vigila a este tipo, ¿me oíste?" Shinjiro dijo cuando caminaba al lado del grupo. Se fue de la azotea, dejando a los miembros del SEES confundidos.

Akihiko inmediatamente fue con Minato y lo agarró del collar de su camisa. "¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!" Akihiko le gritó en su cara. "Ese era mi-"

"Hermano, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó. Akihiko lo soltó bruscamente. "... No veo cuál es el problema. Te estoy haciendo un favor."

"¡¿Teniendo una pelea a muerte contra él?!"

"Nunca dije que lo fuera a matar."

"¡Tonterías! Acaban de pelear con armas de verdad y sacuden el hospital entero, ¿y esperas que crea que era sólo un juego?"

"Bueno, no es como si hubieramos tenido armas de práctica a la mano." Minato dijo casualmente. Akihiko se le acercó y le dió un buen golpe en la cara. Él retrocedió, pero curiosamente, se dió cuenta de que casi no lo sintió.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" Akihiko preguntó.

"Sólo trato de aligerar el ambiente." Minato respondió, reacomodando su cabello.

"Tch." Akihiko dijo. Apretó sus puños y miró a Minato con desaprobación. "... Pensé que sabías lo que hacias. Obviamente me equivoqué al confiar en ti."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **¡El Vínculo Social del Emperador se ha Revertido!**

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Minato exclamó mientras veía la carta voltearse en su cabeza

"Si vuelves a pasarte de la raya, seré yo mismo quien te ponga a dormir." Akihiko le advirtió. Se dió la vuelta, y dejó el lugar.

Minato volteó a ver a Junpei y Yukari, quienes se veían confundidos. "... Dejenlo ir." Minato dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "En diez dias, voy a arreglar esto."

"¡¿Realmente vas a pelear contra él?!" Yukari gritó.

"Amigo..." Junpei dijo atónito.

"Les pido que confien mi esta vez." Minato dijo. "... Deberían ir con Akihiko-senpai. Los veré en el dormitorio después."

"No puedo-"

"Yuka-tan, será mejor darles algo de espacio." Junpei la interrumpió. Le dió a Yukari una mirada seria, para variar, y se las arregló para llevarsela con él.

 _ **"Jefe, ese cambio no fue muy bueno."**_ David dijo.

 _ **"Si, definitivamente es un problema. Ya puedo sentir que algo se rebela aquí adentro."**_ Jack dijo. Minato revisó a sus Personas, y descubrió que su persona más nueva, Oberon, no respondía a su llamado. Él era un Emperador.

 _"Mierda. Parece que no podré usar Emperadores por un tiempo."_ Minato pensó. Maldijo en voz baja mientras ofrecía Oberon a la Carta de la Bestia. Dejó el hospital poco después, pero no sin antes encontrarse con Fuuka. Parecía que estaba de visita. "¿No te dije que no te metieras en problemas?" le preguntó aproximándose a ella.

"¿Huh? Oh, Arisato-san..." Fuuka dijo desde su silla. "Sólo vengo a que me revisen."

"¿Oh? Me alegra escuchar eso." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Por qué estás aquí?" ella preguntó.

"Estaba visitando a mi senpai." Minato dijo. "¿Te importa si te acompaño?"

"Um, está bien, supongo." Fuuka dijo. Minato tomó asiento a su lado. "¿Tu senpai se lastimó?"

"Hace un tiempo. De hecho también estaba aquí para hacerse una revisión." Minato dijo. La volteó a ver y notó que parecía un poco nerviosa debido a su apariciób repentina. Era el momento de algo divertido. "... Pero sabes, lamento que no pude llegar a nuestra cita."

"... Sólo estás jugando conmigo de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Fuuka preguntó. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"¿Tan malo sería eso?" Minato preguntó. Fuuka dejo escapar una risita esta vez. "¿Lo vez? Sólo nos divertimos." Se quedaron callados por un rato.

"... ¿Por qué me escuchaste... cuándo te pedí que no le hicieras nada a Moriyama-san?" Fuuka preguntó.

"No te estaría ayudando su hiciera algo que no crees que es correcto, ¿o si?" Minato respondió.

"Pero... tu trabajo como jefe del Comité Disciplinario... ¿no te meterás en problemas por mentir?"

"Puede ser." Minato dijo. "Pero oye, los caballeros deben meterse en algunos problemas cuando salvan a una princesa, ¿cierto?"

"¿P-Princesa?" Fuuka preguntó. La había tomado por sorpresa esta vez, y sonrió por ello.

"¿No te gusta ese título?" Minato musitó.

"No es eso..." Fuuka. Ella miró aldededor. "Es sólo que no creo que los caballeros y las princesas existan más... además, Arisato-san... tu no actúas como un caballero."

Minato se rió. "Bueno, definitivamente tienes razón al pensar que no actuo caballerosamente." dijo. "¿Pero quien dijo que los caballeros modernos eran paladines de la justicia, o que las princesas modernas vivían en castillos lejanos? Creo que ver las cosas como si aún estuvieramos en la Edad Media es un poco... bueno, estúpido."

"... Huh. Supongo que tiene sentido." Fuuka dijo. "... Tienes un modo divertido de ver la vida, Arisato-san."

"Por favor, llámame Minato... Las únicas veces que alguien me llama Arisato es cuando están molestos conmigo." dijo, frunciéndo el ceño al darse cuenta de eso.

Fuuka se rió un poco. "De acuerdo... Minato-kun."

"¡Fuuka! ¿Dónde estás?" la voz de una mujer llamó.

"Oh, esos son mis padres." Fuuka dijo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. "Ya me voy, Minato-kun."

"Que te vaya bien, Fuuka-chan." Minato dijo mientras ella se alejaba. Esperó un par de minutos antes de retirarse y regresar al dormitorio. Entró y fue víctima inmediata de las miradas de Akihiko y Mitsuru. Firmó en la recepción, y volteó a verlos.

"Arisato." Mitsuru habló.

 _"Sip, sólo cuando están molestos conmigo."_ Minato confirmó.

"Parece ser que no solo conoces a Shinjiro, sino que además peleaste con él con tu Persona." ella dijo. "En circunstancias normales te habría ejecutado en el acto, pero como líder activo del SEES, te dejaré una oportunidad de explicarte."

"Si gano contra Shinjiro la próxima vez que nos encontremos, estará obligado por honor a reintegrarse al SEES." Minato dijo sin rodeos. "Si pierdo, lo más seguro es que muera. Es una partida uno contra uno, y va a suceder en diez dias."

Dejó a sus dos perplejos senpai en la sala y les asintió a Junpei y a Yukari. Junpei le mostró un pulgar arriba, pero Yukari estaba tan sorprendida como Mitsuru y Akihiko. Se dió un baño, se retiró a su cuarto, y estaba por comenzar a estudiar cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

"Oye amigo. Soy Junpei. Pensé que debía ponerte al día con lo que senpai nos dijo en el hospital." dijo. "¿Te importa si entro?"

Minato respondió abriéndole la puerta. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto para que pasara.

 **"Hola, Junpei, ¿cómo te va?"** Jack le preguntó desde la mesa en su forma de muñeco.

"¡¿Wow, qué rayos?!" Junpei gritó cuando iba a sentarse en la silla de Minato.

"No les prestes atención. Ya los has visto en su forma completa." Minato dijo. "Los dejo que anden libres en mi habitación... se pone muy ruidoso cuando los dejo en mi cabeza todo el día."

 **"Y no te sorprendas de que te conozcamos... podemos ver y oir lo que el Jefe hace."** david dijo.

"... Eso me da escalofríos." Junpei dijo tragando saliva. Volteó a ver a Minato, quien se encogió de hombros. "... Como sea, ¿recuerdas lo que Akihiko-senpai quería que le llevara al hospital? Era algo para ayudarle a recuperar su agarre o algo asi. En fin, dijo que podría unirse a nosotros en el Tartarus en las próximas dos semanas... pero no creo que sean tan buenas noticias ahora."

"No te preocupes." Minato dijo. "Una vez que haga que Shinjiro se una al SEES de nuevo, estará bien."

"Cierto... ¿pero cómo es que lo conoces?" Junpei preguntó.

 _"...Hmm. Me pregunto si Dante le daría algunos consejos de pelea con espada a Junpei..."_ Minato pensó. "Te diré que... ve a ponerte elegante. Iremos al Club Escapade. Te lo diré allá."

"¿Espera, qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?!" Junpei preguntó.

"Confia en mi, yo me encargo de esto." Minato dijo. Hizo que Junpei se fuera a cambiar, se puso una chaqueta formal gris y pantalones negros, añadió su gorro y un pequeño pañuelo, y fue a la estancia. Junpei usaba una chaqueta abierta de cuero con piel en las orillas sobre una camiseta azul, su usual gorra, y unos jeans. También usaba una cadena plateada, la cual Minato pensó que le iba bien con el resto de su atuendo. "Bien. Estás a punto de ver como es que Minato pasa sus noches."

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, con Junpei caminando de manera exagerada, y pasaron a sus sorprendidos compañeros de cuarto.

"¿Junpei?" Yukari preguntó, aparentemente sin poder reconocerlo en ese atuendo.

"¿Que hay, Yuka-tan?" preguntó tan arrogantemente como pudo. "Vamos al Escapade... te ofrecería una invitación, pero no se si te dejen entrar."

"... Olvídalo." Yukari dijo, girándo sus ojos.

 _"Vaya, vaya... conseguir una reacción así de Yukari es un gran paso, Junpei."_ Minato pensó. En el camino al centro comercial, realizó una llamada al último número que lo había llamado. En efecto, Paimon respondió.

"Ah, Minato, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" le preguntó alegremente.

"Esta noche, voy a llevar a alguien al Escapade. Me preguntaba si podías lleva a alguien para que se divierta un rato." Minato dijo.

"Oh. ¿Es un chico o una chica?"

"Chico."

"Llevaré a alguien conmigo... ¿te gustaría que Elizabeth y yo los acompañemos?"

"Te encantaría eso, ¿no?" musitó, haciéndo que Paimon se riera. "Claro, pueden venir. Sólo que vamos a estar un poco ocupados a la medianoche."

"No hay problema. Te veré allá."

Minato colgó su teléfono, y volteó a ver a Junpei, quien estaba arreglando su chaqueta nerviosamente. "Vamos a reunirnos con unos amigos esta noche... pero cuando te diga que me acompañes a ver a alguien, vas a dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo y vendrás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" Minato dijo.

"Uh, claro..." Junpei dijo.

"¿Estás bien?" Minato preguntó.

"... Es que realmente no quiero... tomar nada, ¿sabes?" Junpei dijo. Minato se rió un poco.

"No te preocupes por eso. También sirven bebidas no alcoholicas." dijo. Junpei no parecía muy convencido. "Igual y no tomaré tanto. Además, ambos debemos estar alertas para la sorpresa que te tengo."

"... No se si debo estar asustado o emocionado en este punto." Junpei dijo.

"Tampoco yo, de hecho." respondió. "Pero espero que beses bien."

"¡¿Qué?!" Junpei gritó. Llegaron al Paulowinia Mall. Minato y Junpei vieron a Paimon, aún con su vlo puesto, junto a Elizabeth, y otra mujer saludándolos desde la fuente. La desconocida estaba vestida de blanco, con shorts cortos, una blusa que le llegaba al ombligo, guantes, y un par de botas. Tenía cabello largo y negro que llegaba a media espalda.

 _ **"¿Jefe, sabes que esa es una demonio disfrazada, verdad?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _"Me lo imaginaba... pero, mientras no se robe su alma o algo así, Junpei debería estar bien."_ Minato le respondió.

"¡Minato! ¿Comenzamos nuestra noche de diversion?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Si, ya vamos adentro. Estoy harta de usar este velo." Paimon añadió.

"Amigo... ¿qué rayos?" Junpei susurró, sus ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

"¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?" Minato preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Soy Lily." la chica dijo, observándo a Minato y a Junpei. Volteó a ver a Junpei. "Tú debes ser Junpei... He escuchado tanto sobre ti."

Junpei se congeló, pero Minato le dió un ligero golpecito con su codo. "Pues claro." Junpei se las arregló para decir. "¿Entramos, Minato?"

"Adelante." Minato dijo. El grupo de cinco se brincó la cola de nuevo, y Junpei casi se estremeció cuando vió a Shinjiro. Éste simplemente sacudió su cabeza mientras los dejaba pasar, pero fuera de eso los ignoró por completo.

Paimon se quitó su velo una vez que llegaron a la sección VIP, y Junpei se sorprendió. Se quedó inmobilizado por un buen minuto intentando comprender la transformación. Salió de su trance cuando se dió cuenta de que ella le estaba ofreciendo a Minato un cigarrillo.

"Preferiría que no... problemas de salud y todo eso." Minato dijo. Paimon estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño de no ser por que Minato la besó antes de que pasara. Elizabeth llamó su atención, y el volteó para besarla también. Junpei no podía creer lo que veía hasta que notó que Lily estaba demasiado cerca de él.

"Me gustaría saber que tipo de hombre es este tal Junpei..." dijo, presionándo su cuerpo contra el de él. Junpei casi perdió toda cordura en ese momento.

Una sesión de besuqueos en la zona VIP. Una sesión de baile que incluyó cambios de pareja rápidos, en la cual Junpei se desenvolvió bastante bien. Una sesión de bebidas. Otra sesión de besuqueo. Lily insistió en cambiar de lugares en esa ocasión, a lo que Paimon accedió felizmente. Elizabeth no parecía tan dispuesta, pero a Junpei no le molestó. Todo lo que le importó era que en algún punto se estaba besando con Paimon y Lily al mismo tiempo, lo que, en su opinión, le permitía morir en paz. Un poco de baile después, y Minato demostró que podía lidiar con tres chicas en la pista de baile. Otra ronda de bebidas. Minato miró a su reloj, y vió que faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche.

"Oye." dijo, alejándose de Elizabeth y Lily. "Junpei, vamos a comer algo."

Paimon se bajó del regazo de Junpei, y él se puso alerta, observándo su reloj. "Oh, si... me dió un poco de hambre." dijo asintiendo.

Los dos salieron de la zona VIP y se dirigieron a la barra. Minato encontró a Dante fácilmente, pues su gigantesco estuche de guitarra sobresalia entre la multitud. Se sentó a su izquierda, y Junpei al lado de Minato.

"Tres sundaes de fresa." Minato le pidió al cantinero. Él asintió, y Junpei le dió una mirada confundida. "Dante, traje a un amigo al que creo que puedes ayudar."

"¿Un amigo? Heh... ¿qué necesita?" Dante preguntó.

"Algo de entrenamiento... Podemos estar afuera esta noche." Minato dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Casi es medianoche." Junpei dijo, dándole un ligero codazo a Minato. Los sundaes de fresa llegaron.

"Pues termina tu postre antes." Dante dijo. Él y Minato comieron sus helados normalmente, mientras que Junpei devoró el suyo rápidamente, asustado de que la Hora Oscura llegara antes de que pudiera terminar.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce en punto, la Hora Oscura inició, y el Escapade se pintó de un verde enfermizo. Junpei volteó para ver a Minato y a Dante ponerse de pie y estirárse un poco. "Wow, ¿Él puede moverse?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿Es necesario que hables como si no estuviera aquí?" Dante preguntó. Abrió su estuche de guitarra y sacó su enorme espada.

"Dante te enseñará a pelear como los grandes con espada, Junpei." Minato dijo. Extrajo la Juzumaru del Compactador Dimensional. "Afuera, desde luego."

"... No puede ser." Junpei dijo, mientras le daba un vistazo a Dante. "Este tipo es un matón certificado..."

"En realidad, prefiero el término 'Patea-traseros profesional'." Dante dijo, caminándo hacia la puerta. "Vamos. Primero hay que ver que es lo que tienes."

El trío salió del local para encontrarse con Shinjiro, quien se estaba sentado en un banca cerca de la fuente. "¿Qué demonios hacen?" les preguntó.

"Relájate, niño." Dante dijo. "Sólo quiere un par de lecciones."

"¿Quieres unirte?" Minato preguntó.

"Tch... Como sea. Sólo no destruyan el maldito lugar, o todos nosotros estaremos en problemas." Shinjiro dijo, volteándo a ver a otro lado.

"De acuerdo, Junpei. Enseñanos lo que sabes hacer." Minato dijo, entregándole a Juzumaru. Junpei tomó el mango de la espada con fuerza, y Dante lo volteó a ver, con su espada descansando sobre su hombro.

"Terminemos con esto pronto." dijo.

"Tú lo pediste." Junpei dijo, bajándo su gorra. Corrió hacia adelante y realizó un golpe con saltó. Dante alzó su espada, y bloqueó el ataque. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando las espadas chocaron. Junpei aterrizó, y dió un tajo amplio. Dante paró el ataque con facilidad, y realizó un contraataque. Junpei se las arregló para bloquearlo, pero la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder.

"¿No puedes invocar algo como Minato?" Dante le preguntó.

"No tengo mi-"

"Usa la mia." Minato dijo, acercándose a Junpei.

"... Bueno, si tu insistes" dijo, tomándola. La puso contra su cabeza. "¡HERMES!"

El hombre metálico apareció y fue contra Dante. De nuevo, él bloqueo el ataque con su arma, pero esta vez dió un paso atrás por la colisión. Hermes se preparó para hacer otro pase, pero Dante sacó sus pistolas y lo llenó de agujeros. Se desvaneció, y los ojos de Junpei se agrandaron.

"¿Viejo, intentas matarme?" le preguntó a Dante.

"Ninguna bala te dará... bueno, tal vez un par." Dante dijo, rascándose la cabeza con una de sus pistolas, las cuales guardo de nuevo. "Vamos, aún tenemos la mayoría de la hora. ¿Querías entrenar? Pues entrenemos."

Minato observó mientras Junpei y Dante peleaban por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos. Notó que ahora, Junpei, aunque aún mantenía su pose de beisbolista, golpeaba más duro, más rápido, y era más ágil. Hasta podía dar algunos golpes rápidos y estocadas con la Juzumaru, la cual era un arma un tanto pesada, usando sólo una mano de ser necesario. Junpei incluso se las arregló para pelear al lado de Hermes, lo cual Minato pensaba que era imposible ya que Hermes requería de mucha concentración para controlar sus ataques en caída.

Para cuando la Hora Oscura llegaba a su fin, un exhausto Junpei y un entretenido Dante entraron al Escapade. Minato tomó su Evocadora de vuelta, y los tres regresaron a sus asientos. El club volvió a la vida segundos después.

"Otros tres sundaes de fresa." Dante dijo cuando el encargado del bar pasaba a su lado. Recogió los platos que ya tenían, y se retiró a traerles su orden.

"Rayos, amigo... eres una bestia." Junpei le dijo a Dante.

"Más bien un demonio." Minato bromeó.

"Hmph. Es curioso que me pidieras que entrenara a alguien más el día de hoy. Creí que sólo iríamos a pasar el rato en aquella torre otra vez." Dante dijo.

"Eso se vuelve aburrido muy rápido, ¿no crees?" Minato preguntó. "Además, esta vez al menos combatiste contra un oponente con cerebro."

"Ni siquiera preguntaré a que te refieres." Junpei dijo cuando sus helados llegaron. Los tres comieron tranquilamente.

"¿Asumo que él es parte del pequeño equipo del que me hablaste?" Dante preguntó.

"Si. Nos desharemos de esa estúpida hora extra." Minato dijo. "¿No puedo dejar que mi equipo baje la guardia, o si?"

"¿Cueste lo que cueste, eh? Es una buena manera de verlo." Dante comentó.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Carro...**

"¿Vas a traer a alguien más a entrenar aquí?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿No creerás que te traje aquí sólo para entrenar, o si?" Minato respondió. "Aún tenemos el resto de la noche para divertirnos."

"... Tienes razón." Junpei dijo, bajándo su gorra en su dirección. "Y oye, Dante. Gracias por la pelea."

"Ni lo menciones." dijo. Se puso de pie, y salió del Escapade.

"No hagamos esperar a las chicas." Minato dijo terminando su sundae.

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces." Junpei dijo.

Un regreso triunfal a la sección VIP, seguido por más besos. Más baile, bebidas, y luego más baile con besos añadidos. Minato había olvidado que Junpei no era capaz de funcionar sin descanso, y notó que se estaba aletargando considerablemente. Miró su reloj, y ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

"Oye, Junpei. Tal vez debamos regresar." dijo, ocupándose de mantener a Elizabeth y Paimon a raya.

"... Oh, si. Ya es algo tarde, ¿eh?" Junpei dijo, casi bostezando.

"Aww, ¿ya te vas tan pronto?" Lily dijo, aferrándose al brazo de Junpei. Él le sonrió y le asintió, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

"Ah, fue divertido, ¿no es cierto?" Elizabeth dijo, alejándose un poco de Minato y Paimon.

"Heh, nos vemos luego." Minato dijo. Hizo que Junpei dejara de besar a Lily, y lo llevó fuera del Escapade. Regresaron al dormitorio a las tres y media de la madrugada, y Junpei se fue a su cama tan pronto como llegaron. Minato se dió un baño, fue a su habitación, y preparó algo de té.

 _"Curioso... Estaré listo para la escuela después de una noche en el Escapade. Que rara sensación."_


	21. Antes de la Semana Dorada

**21\. Antes de la Semana Dorada**

Minato caminó hacia la habitación de Junpei y tocó la puerta. Eran las 7:15 a.m. y aún no había escuchado movimiento alguno.

 _"Tal vez debimos habernos ido antes. Parece que momento de tomar responsabilidad por mis acciones ha llegado más pronto de lo anticipado."_ Minato pensó. Comenzo a golpear la puerta. "¡Oye, Junpei, llegarás tarde a la escuela!"

"¿Escuela...? ¡Que- Ah, MIERDA!" escuchó decir a Junpei en el interior del cuarto. Pudo oir una serie movimientos agitados, pero estaba preparado para lo que seguía. Junpei salió de su habitación terminando de vestirse, sólo para ser recibido por una oleada de desodorante corporal. "¡¿Qu-Qué rayos?!"

"Es para que no huelas a alcohol." Minato dijo. "¿No queremos eso, verdad?"

"O-oh, buena idea." Junpei dijo.

"Te preparé el desayuno en una lonchera. Puedes comerlo mientras estamos en el tren a la escuela." Minato dijo. "Vamos." Él y Junpei bajaron las escaleras y recogieron la lonchera. Incluso le añadió una taza de café para acompañar el desayuno. Abordaron el último tren que podía llegar a tiempo, y Junpei comenzó a comer.

"Sabes, me acabas de salvar la vida, Minato." Junpei dijo mientras devoraba su desayuno. En realidad era una combinación de tocino, huevos revueltos y hasta un pancake.

"Soy el que te arrastró hasta las tres de la madrugada para empezar." Minato dijo. "Realmente debí de haberme detenido antes... Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar ahí hasta que cierren."

"Ya lo creo... ¡Esas chicas eran otra cosa!" Junpei respondió. "¡Hacen que las chicas de nuestra escuela parezcan poca cosa!"

"Yo no diría eso en voz alta, Junpei." Minato advirtió. Junpei se detuvo y observó a su alrededor para ver un par de chicas molestas viendolo.

"Ja, sólo están celosas porque no fueron con nosotros al Escapade anoche." Junpei dijo, recargándose arrogantemente en su asiento. "Aunque claro, probablemente la mitad de ustedes no habría podido entrar."

 _ **"¡Jefe, esta es una cuestión crítica! ¿Cantidad o calidad?"**_ Jack gritó dentro de la mente de Minato.

 _ **"La calidad te asegura que pasarás un buen rato... con la cantidad nunca estarás aburrido. Una decisión difícil."**_ David notó.

 _"... ¿Qué? Calidad, obviamente. Además, no dejaré que Junpei se entierre solo."_ Minato replicó. "Si. Ahora que lo pienso..." Minato dijo, volteando a ver a los demás pasajeros. Se dió cuanta de que la mayoría de las chicas observándolos no parecían tan rudas. "Tienes razón. Puede que hasta nos hicieran esperar en la línea si hubieramos a algunas de ellas con nosotros."

Devastación. Las palabras de Junpei sólo molestaron a la mayoría de las chicas en el tren, pero las palabras de Minato fueron peor que ser atravesadas por una lanza en su cabeza. Su ira se transformó en desesperación. "Obviamente, debemos ser selectivos con nuestra compañía." Junpei dijo, terminando de comer.

"Desde luego." Minato dijo, sacando un par de chicles y ofreciéndole uno a Junpei. "No podemos ser vistos con cualquier grupo de chicas, ¿verdad?"

Minato bajó del tren siendo etiquetado rápidamente como 'rompecorazones'. Él y Junpei caminaron confiadamente a la escuela, con miradas de sorpresa, admiración, disgusto, y resentimiento acechándolos a ambos.

"¡OYE, JUNPEI! ¡¿HEMOS SIDO AMIGOS DESDE EL NOVENO GRADO, CIERTO?! ¡SALGAMOS ALGUN DÍA A DIVERTIRNOS!" un chico lo llamó.

"¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, ESTUPEI, JUZGANDO A LAS DEMÁS CHICAS DE ESE MODO! ¡DE NO SER POR MINATO-SAMA, SÓLO SERÍAS OTRO PERDEDOR MÁS!" una chica gritó.

"¡MINATO! ¡HAZME UNA SUPERESTRELLA!" un chico le gritó.

"Asi que esto es lo que se siente ser el centro de atención en la escuela..." Junpei dijo, mirándo alrededor. "... es un poco..."

"¿Vacío?" Minato terminó la frase. "... Es la principal razón por la que camino con ustedes. Esta gente... ninguno de ellos sobresale."

"... ¿Es un poco solitario en la cima, no?"

"Un poco."

"¡Oye, Junpei!" Kenji dijo, acercándose a él.

"Por suerte aún no me has sobrepasado." Minato dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro de Junpei. Se adelantó a ellos en dirección a la multitud y desapareció de su vista poco después. Junpei bajó su gorra en su dirección mientras Kenji se reunía con él.

"¡Amigo, hay fotos de ti y Minato en el Escapade por toda la escuela!" Kenji dijo.

"Si, ¿los rumores se esparcen rápido, eh?" Junpei preguntó. "Entonces, quieres-"

"¡Junpei!" una chica dijo aferrándose repentinamente a él. No la reconoció para nada. "¡Oye, me transferí aquí en el mismo año que tú! ¿Recuerdas que intentaste coquetearme?"

"Uh... no realm-"

"¡Asi que pensé que podríamos ir a clases juntos!... ¿No te has olvidado de que estoy en tu clase, verdad?"

Junpei se detuvo y miró a Kenji. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero ocultaba su tristeza. Le asintió en aprobación, pero Junpei sabía lo que debía hacer. Los soldados no dejaban a nadie atrás.

"De hecho, creo que lo dejaremos para otro día." Junpei dijo, liberándose del agarre de la chica. "Kenji y yo tenemos que ponernos al día con algo. Hasta luego." Rápidamente arrastró a un Kenji sorprendido y comenzaron a alejarse de ahí.

"¡¿Amigo, qué acaba de pasar?! ¡Esa chica estaba loca por ti!" Kenji protestó.

"¡No tengo idea de quien era ella!" Junpei susurró. "¡Además, eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡No iba a abandonarte por una chica que cualquiera que de un día para otro piensa que soy genial!"

"... Eso sonó demasiado cursi." Kenji dijo.

"¡Oh cállate! ¡Hermanos antes que chicas y todo eso!" Junpei dijo, haciéndo reir a Kenji.

"Vaya... gracias viejo." dijo. Ambos compartieron una mirada, y comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que de verdad importan en la vida: los próximos lanzamientos de juegos de peleas.

Después de una mañana extraña, el día pasó relativamente rápido. Sin embargo, Yukari confrontó a Minato y Junpei a la hora del almuerzo. Se paró frente a ellos y aclaró su garganta.

"Entonces... ¿se divirtieron mucho en el Escapade, eh?" Yukari preguntó.

"Sip." Minato dijo. "Le presenté a Junpei algunos de mis amigos."

"¡¿'Le presentaste'?! ¡No sabía que las presentaciones llevaban a esto!" dijo, mostrándoles su teléfono. Era una imagen de Junpei besando a Lili en la pista de baile, mientras que Minato bailaba con Elizabeth mientras besaba a Paimon.

"Rápidamente les cayó bien." Minato respondió con una sonrisa. "Esa es una muy buena foto."

"Huh, déjame ver." Junpei dijo, acercándose al teléfono. La miró y sonrió. "Oye, es muy buena. Envíame una copia, Yuka-tan."

"¡Ustedes dos son increíbles!" Yukari dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato. "No sólo llevaste a Junpei a conocer a tus amigos raros, también RESULTA que tenías una chica extra lista para él! ¡¿En serio, qué hacen por la noche?!"

"Conozco gente... aunque Junpei pudo haber tenido otra hica para estar parejos." Minato dijo. "Era un poco molesto tener que compartir chicas de tanto en tanto."

"Si." Junpei dijo, subiéndo los pies a su escritorio. "Tal vez debimos haberte llevado, Yuka-tan. Así tendríamos dos chicas en todo momento."

"¡Ustedes son asquerosos!" Yukari dijo. "¡¿"Compartir" chicas?! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!"

"No las compartíamos a todas. Elizabeth y yo tenemos algo especial." Minato dijo. Junpei asintió.

"Si, nunca intenté nada con ella... aunque, es muy divertida. Creo que te agradaría, Yuka-tan."

"¡Augh! ¿Al menos se dan cuanta de lo... de lo... PERVERTIDOS que suenan ahora mismo?!" ella dijo, un tanto ruidosa. En este punto, la clase entera los observaba.

"... Rayos, Yukari-san se puso realmente celosa." Minato escuchó a alguien susurrar.

"Sólo debería ir con ellos algún día... ¿viven en el mismo dormitorio, no?" otra voz susurró.

"Yukari, creo que estás atrayendo a una multitud." Junpei dijo. Tenía una sonrisa confiada en su caa. Minato, no obstante, entrecerró sus ojos. Esta era una situación que esperaba evitar. Le dió a Junpei una mirada rápida, y éste inmediatamente dejó de sonreir y se sentó normalmente. Parecía que Yukari estaba a punto de llorar.

"Oye, vamos a conseguirte un postre. Yo invito." Minato dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sacó a Yukari del salón y la llevó al tejado. Le ofreció un pan de melón.

"¿En serio?" ella preguntó, sosteniéndo el pan. Aún lucía extremadamente enojada.

"Se llama cuidarte la espalda." Minato dijo. "Parecía que te habías metido en un problema."

"... Como sea." dijo. Comenzó a comer el pan de melón lentamente. "Aún estoy molesta con ustedes por ser unos idiotas."

"Si, ¿fuimos demasiado lejos, verdad?" Minato dijo, rascándose la cabeza. "... Tómate tu tiempo, supongo." Se volvió hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de irse, sin estar muy seguro de que decir a continuación.

"¿Y sólo te vas a ir? Claro." Yukari dijo detrás de él.

 _"¿Y qué demonios esperabas?"_ Minato pensó. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y se dió la vuelta. _"Déjame adivinar. Quieres hablar de esto."_ "¿Qué pasa?"

"... Sólo haces lo que quieres cuando quieres, todo el tiempo." Yukari comenzó. "Piensas que eres todo un cassanova ¿no? Consiguiéndo chicas a diestra y siniestra... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que una relación de verdad es?"

"No." Minato respondió inmediatamente. "¿Y tú?"

"No exactamente... pero sé no es lo que tú afirmas todo el tiempo. ¡No tratas a las personas como si fueran objetivos o trofeos!"

"¿Y por qué crees que así es como las trato?" Minato preguntó.

"Porque todo lo que haces es sacar algo de tus relaciones." ella espetó. "¡¿Dime, que has hecho por alguien además de ti?!"

"... Te di un amigo que te cuida." Minato respondió. La miró a los ojos. "Te cubrí las espaldas tanto en la escuela como en Tartarus, pero si eso no significa nada para ti... bueno, honestamente, no creo que sepas lo que significa ser un amigo." Yukari se congeló. _"Te tengo, maldita hipócrita."_

"... Ahí vas de nuevo. Hablando como si fueras la gran cosa." Yukari dijo. "Tal vez me ayudaste un poco antes. Tal vez-"

"¿Qué he recibido de ti?" Minato preguntó, interrumpiéndola. "¿Tu 'dignidad'? ¿Tu 'reseto'? ¡¿O acaso, oh no, tu estatus social?! ¡¿Cómo pude?!" se burló. "Relájate. Ayudé a Junpei todo el tiempo y le presente a algunos buenos amigos. Apoyé a Mitsuru-senpai sin dudarlo... La pregunta es, ¿qué has hecho tú por ellos?"

"... Yo..."

"¿Llamar 'idiota' y 'perdedor' a Junpei y aplastar su auto-confianza a diario? ¿Distanciarte a ti misma de Mitsuru-sanpai y prácticamente gruñirle si se acerca demasiado?" Minato preguntó. "Rayos, nueve de cada diez veces que te diriges a mi es para decirme 'perverido', y aún asi aquí estoy, apoyándote... Tal vez soy más idiota que Junpei por eso."

Se dió la vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea. "Espera." Yukari dijo. Miró sobre su hombro, y vió que su mirada estaba en el suelo. "... Lo siento."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Los Amantes...**

"No te preocupes. Todos necesitan que les abran los ojos de vez en cuando." Minato dijo. _"Aunque tu más bien necesitaste una sacudida."_

Regresó a la clase, y Yukari entró justo antes de que la hora del almuerzo acabara. No les dijo nada, y se fue tan pronto como el día terminó.

"Viejo... ¿qué pasó?" Junpei preguntó.

"... Puede que inadvertidamente le señale lo hipócrita que es a veces." Minato dijo.

"... Dios. Suena duro." Junpei dijo.

"Dale algo de tiempo. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"

"Claro, viejo."

El dúo se dirigió a la estación Iwatodai, con la intención de visitar el Wild Duck Burger. Compartieron una comida que Junpei insistió en pagar, y en general pasaron un buen rato bromeando acerca del repentino ascenso de la vida social de Junpei.

Sin embargo, al salir, un sujeto de olor poco agradable en un traje de negocios se cruzó en su camino. Apestaba a alcohol. Todos alrededor lo obserbavan.

"... Oye, mejor vámonos." Junpei le dijo en voz baja a Minato. Él asintió, y pasaron a su lado intentando pasar desapercibidos.

"¡Oye!" el hombre gritó, dirigiéndose a Junpei. "¡Tú... tú te robaste mi pastel!"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?" Junpei dijo. Lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Cuando regresaban al dormitorio, Minato supo que algo raro pasaba.

"¿Estás bien, Junpei?" preguntó.

"... Ese tipo me recordó bastante a mi padre." Junpei dijo. "Él es..."

"Un alcohólico." Minato dijo.

"Si... es por eso que... realmente no quería beber en el Escapade, ¿sabes?" Junpei dijo. "Él terminó estancado en un trabajo... y, bueno, mírame. No soy nada especial."

"Junpei." Minato dijo, deteniéndose justo antes de entrar. "No te convertirás en él. Eres mejor que eso. Hay demasiadas personas que te desanimarán, pero yo sé que tienes más potencial del que te imaginas."

"... Rayos, amigo. ¿A qué viene eso?" Junpei preguntó.

"Creo que ya es hora de probar tus nuevas habilidades con la espada. Reúnete conmigo en el tejado en cinco minutos, y veremos de lo que eres capaz." Minato dijo. "¡Muestrame tu potencial, rival!"

"Heh. ¡De ningún modo perderé contra un tipo que suena como un personaje de caricaura mal hecho! ¡Prepárate para comer polvo!" Junpei dijo.

Los dos se apresuraron a entrar al dormitorio, tomaron sus armas, y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Mitsuru y Akihiko los detuvieron.

"Ah, sólo bajaba a..." Mitsuru dijo. Se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que ambos estaban armados. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Junpei me va a mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento." Minato dijo. "Quiero ver qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto."

"Si. ¡Es un duelo entre rivales!" Junpei dijo.

"... Bueno, si es sólo para entrenar, no me opondré. Pero iré con ustedes para asegurarme de nadie salga lastimado." Akihiko dijo, dándole una dura mirada a Minato.

"Bien... realmente aprecio su dedicación para hacerse más fuertes, pero siento que es mi deber recordarles que se acercan los primeros exámenes. Con un fin de semana de tres días, les recomiendo usar su tiempo sabiamente." Mitsuru dijo.

"Claro, senpai. Pero creo que los estudios pueden esperar hasta ver la nueva fuerza de Junpei." Minato dijo.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Asustado?" Junpei preguntó. Minato se rió ante el comentario y pasó al lado de Akihiko y Mitsuru, yéndose al tejado. Akihiko los siguió mientras que Mitsuru simplemente negó con su cabeza y suspiró.

Una vez que llegaron, Minato y Junpei se colocaron a un par de metros de distancia uno del otro en el centro de la azotea. "Nuevamente, el primer ataque es tuyo, Junpei." Minato dijo, sosteniendo su espada a su lado.

"¡Prepárate para una paliza!" Junpei dijo, alzándo su arma. Estaba usando la Katana Multi-Propósito, la cual Minato estaba seguro de que sería más fácil de usar para Junpei que Juzumaru. Comenzaba a emocionarse.

Junpei avanzó, y trató de asestarle un fuerte tajo a Minato. Éste retrocedió, esquivando el ataque, y preparándose para atacar. Akihiko parecía un tanto decepcionado, hasta que Junpei se las arregló para mover su espada lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el ataque de Minato.

"Bueno, eres más rápido que antes." Minato dijo, dándole un empujón a Junpei. Junpei se movió a tiempo y retrocedió antes de que Minato pudiera continuar atacando.

"¡Oye! ¿Sólo vamos a usar espadas, o qué?" Junpei exclamó.

"¡Te dije que me mostraras de lo que eras capaz!" Minato respondió. Junpei sonrió y sacó su Evocadora.

"¡HERMES!" gritó. El metálico hombre azul se abalanzó sobre Minato, quien tuvo que rodar para evitar ser derribado. Desenfundó su Evocadora y la disparó mientras Junpei corría hacia él.

"¡David, Plaga Sónica!" Minato dijo. David apareció sobre él y tocó una nota ridículamente alta, deteniendo por completo a Junpei y causando que Hermes desapareciera. Él se puso su cabeza entre sus manos, desorientado por el sonido. Estaba teniendo dificultades para moverse. En pocas palabras, estaba aturdido. Minato se aprovechó de la situación y corrió hacia él, propinándole una patada a Junpei, quien apenas pudo poner un brazo entre su estómago y el pie de Minato. Junpei cayó de espaldas, y batalló para ponerse de pie. Sacudió su cabeza, y de algún modo recobró la compostura.

"Eso fue nuevo..." Junpei dijo.

"No eres el único que se ha vuelto más fuerte." Minato dijo, jugando con su espada.

"Bueno, al menos ahora peleas en serio." Junpei dijo. "¡Parece que es hora de usar mi técnica secreta!" dijo colocándo su Evocadora en su cabeza. "¡Rakukaja!"

 _ **"¡Jefe, su defensa se incrementó!"**_ Jack dijo en su mente.

Minato llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza. "¡Sonata del Diablo!" gritó. David apareció y comenzó a tocar, haciendo a Junpei estremecerse al ver la cantidad de ataques dirigiéndose hacia él. Logró esquivar los dos tornados del ataque, pero terminó recibiendo dos bolas de fuego, tres relámpagos, y una esquirla de hielo. "¿Cuidando tus debilidades, eh? Qué listo." Minato concedió.

"... Heh. No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?. Junpei dijo, poniéndose de pie. Estaba ligeramente herido, y su ropa comenzaba a agujerarse. Minato disparó su Evocadora una vez más.

"Dia." dijo, invocándo a Tam Lin. Curó a Junpei, y se sintió un poco cansado. Había usado mucho de su poder mental en muy poco tiempo. No iba a dejar que eso se mostrara. "¿Listo para la ronda dos?" preguntó, señalando a su amigo con su espada. Junpei lo miró y se colocó su gorra al revéz.

"¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡No creas que ya ganaste sólo por un golpe de suerte!" dijo. Corrió hacia adelante, y Minato se encontró con él a medio camino. Chocaron, acero contra acero, y se pasaron de largo. Minato volteó para asestarle otro golpe, sólo para ser sorprendido por Junpei, quien lanzó otro ataque. Mantivieron esta dinámica por unos cinco minutos, moviéndose en circulos y bloqueándo los ataques del otro,hasta que Junpei repentinamente se abalanzó y empujó a Minato con su hombro, haciéndolo retroceder.

Minato se recuperó y esquivó un espadazo que Junpei le lanzó, y giró para verlo poner la Evocadora en su cabeza. "¡Desgarro!" Junpei gritó mientras disparaba. Hermes apareció volando y apuntó sus hojas mecánicas directamente hacia Minato. Minato respondió sacando su Evocadora y se disparó a si mismo.

"¡Mutilación!" gritó. Jack apareció instantáneamente e interceptó a Hermes, ambas Personas colisionando en el aire. Minato volteó y vió que Junpei ya había sacado su espada y estaba preparándose para atacar. Lo recibió con su propio ataque preventivo, forzándolo a retroceder. "Prepárate." le dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Minato comenzó una serie de ataques rápidos, obligándolo a concentrarse en defenderse. Incrementó la velocidad de sus ataques, así como las zonas a las que apuntaba. A su lado, Hermes y Jack tenían su propia batalla, atacándose el uno al otro mientras chocaban constantemente.

Eventualmente Junpei topó con la pared, y Minato estuvo a punto de causarle una cortada cuando dió un ataque sorpresa, logrando que Minato se detuviera. Continuó con una estocada, pero Minato se movió a un lado hábilmente y contratacó con su propia estocada a Junpei, quien no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. Detuvo su hoja frente a él, y Junpei gruñó. Hermes y Jack se desvanecieron.

"Y esos fueron dos de tres." Minato dijo, moviendo su espada. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, y se limpió la frente. No usó sus Magatamas, pero había estado al límite de sus capacidades normales casi al final de la pelea. _"Rayos, Junpei. Harás que deba empezar a ir con todo cuando combata contra ti a este paso."_

"Mierda." Junpei dijo. "Y yo que pensaba que al menos podría ganarte una ronda... eres otra cosa, amigo." Bajó su gorra hacia él.

"Oye, no me estaba conteniendo para nada." Minato dijo. "Tal vez no fui CON TODO, pero aún asi, estaba peleando en serio."

"Tiene razón, Junpei." Akihiko dijo, acercándose a ellos. "Haz progresado bastante. De hecho es un poco aterrador lo mucho que mejoraste en tan poco tiempo." Junpei estaba a punto de responder, pero miró a Minato, quien simplemente sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

"... Bueno, ya me conoces. ¡He estado entrenando sin parar!" dijo. "Después de todo, tengo un objetivo que me sigue motivando parado justo ahí."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

13040103*

"Sólo recuerda que este objetivo se sigue moviendo." Minato se rió.

"No lo olvidaré." Junpei respondió. Dejaron el tejado y se separaron. Minato se dió un baño, y decidió que usaría su tiempo libre para estudiar y asegurarse de cubrir lo que vendría en los exámenes.

Todo fue bien hasta que llegó la Hora Oscura, hasta que Minato notó que Jack y David estaban en sus formas verdaderas y estaban parados a su lado.

 **"Tienes compañía, Jefe."** Jack dijo. Minato volteó para ver al niño que usaba ropa de prisionero mirándolo con esos ojos ridículamente brillantes.

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado?" el niño le preguntó. Minato se levantó de su escritorio y fue a sentarse en su cama.

"Muy bien, de hecho. Me preguntaba cuando te aparecerías por aquí de nuevo." Minato dijo. "Toma asiento." dijo dándole palmaditas a su cama. Efectivamente, el niño desapareció y reapareció a su lado en la cama.

"Hehehe. Me alegra que me recuerdes." el niño dijo. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos, ¿eh?"

 **"Jefe.."** David dijo.

"Oye, es un buen chico." Minato dijo, jugándo con el cabello del niño. El chico se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero se rió un poco después. "Además... probablemente está aquí para decirnos algún acertijo sobre el futuro, ¿cierto?"

"Ahora parece que me recuerdas demasiado bien." el niño dijo riéndose. "Dentro de una semana, habrá lune llena... Ten cuidado. Una nueva y peligrosa prueba te espera."

 **"¿Prueba? Explícate, niño."** Jack dijo.

"Oye, esa no es manera de pedir algo." el chico dijo frunciéndo el ceño. "Además... ya sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no es así?" le preguntó a Minato, quien suspiró.

"Por desgracia, asi es... se trata de una de esas Sombras enormes y desagradables, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó.

"Correcto de nuevo. Tienes una muy buena memoria... ¿puedes ver un patrón en todo esto?"

"¿Cada luna llena, tendré que lidiar con una de esas Sombras, no?"

"Si. Durante esos dias, te enfrentarás a los mayores desafíos." el chico dijo.

"Oh cielos... parece que ya no podré disfrutar de mi té durante la Hora Oscura... o mi tiempo de contemplar la luna... que desastre." Minato dijo, dejándose caer en su cama. El niño se rió, y copió su acción.

"Eres muy divertido, ¿lo sabias? Tu poder, tu actitud... son extraños."

"Eso me han dicho." Minato rió.

"... Debes preparate para tu prueba, pero el tiempo es escencial... Desde luego, estoy seguro que ya te diste cuenta."

"Nos envía a todos al mismo final... la única diferencia es si llegaremos antes o después, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto." el niño respondió.

"Bueno, ya que estás aquí... ¿seguro de que no quieres un poco de té?" Minato ofreció. El chico se levantó y soltó una pequeña risa.

"Eres muy divertido, ¿lo sabías?" dijo. Minato se puso de pie, y el niño desapareció de su lado y reapareció al pie de su cama. "Vendré a verte nuevamente cuando se haya terminado. Adiós, por ahora..."

"Te veo luego." Minato dijo. El chico le dió una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de nuevo. No volvió a reaparecer.

 **"... Jefe, no podemos rastrear a ese chico. Él sólo aparece y desaparece."** David dijo. Lo habían estado vigilándo detenidametne todo el tiempo.

"Realmente no me importa. Su cabello es azul como el mío, después de todo. Seguramente no tiene malas intenciones, ¿verdad?" Minato musitó.

 **"¿Estás bromeando, verdad, Jefe?"** Jack preguntó. Minato simplemente regresó a su escritorio y se puso observar la luna. **"¿Verdad?"**

"Hmm... me pregunto." Minato respondió.

 **"Sabes, con toda la locura que pasa por tu cabeza, siempre me sorprende el hecho de que aún puedas sorprenderme."** David dijo.

"Pero tienes que admitirlo, ¿no es de ese modo más divertido?" Minato preguntó. Sus Demonios se miraron entre sí, y luego se echaron a reír.

 **"¡No puedo creer que lo olvidáramos!"** Jack dijo.

 **"¿Somos un par de idiotas, Jefe?"** David preguntó.

"Yo no iría tan lejos. Sólo son un poco olvidadizos... Si lo recuerdan, soy un fatalista. Un niño pequeño aparece de la nada para advertirme de un trágico final... es gracioso que tenga tal ventaja sobre mi muerte. Es como si el destino me animara a ganar." Minato dijo. "Lo dije una vez, y lo diré de nuevo. Voy a vivir para contar mi propia historia. Viviré para contarla, y luego haré otra."


	22. La Buena Vida

**22\. La Buena Vida**

Día de la Constitución. Un día sin mucho valor para un estudiante de preparatoria además del hecho de que significaba que la escuela era suspendida. Minato, después de desayunar en la sala, estaba muriendo de aburrimiento mientras bebía su té.

 _"¿Carajo, hay algo más que hacer en este lugar que no sea estudiar?"_ pensó.

 _ **"Salgamos a las calles, Jefe. Ya encontraremos algo que hacer."**_ Jack sugirió.

 _ **"De hecho, ¿no hay una buena posibilidad de encontrarnos con Kazuya en el centro comercial el día de hoy?"**_ David preguntó.

 _"Huh... es cierto. Siempre puedo ir a hablar con él. O podría ir a buscar a Shin... aunque es un poco temprano para que sirvan mi trasero en bandeja de plata."_

"Oh, buenos dias..." Yukari dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Buenos dias." inato respondió, tomando otro trago de su té. Ella le asintió e inmediatamente se dirigió al refrigerador. _"Y... esta chica aún está incómoda. Esa es una opción descartada."_

 ** _"Siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más para pasar el rato... Esstoy seguro de que aún no estableces el vínculo para cada Arcano."_** David dijo.

 _ **"Veamos... Aún falta Sacerdotisa, Hierofante, Fortuna, Justicia, Colgado, Muerte, Templanza, Luna, Juicio, y... Eón. Y además el Emperador sigue sin poder avanzar. Hay mucho por hacer."**_ Jack dijo.

 _"... Rayos. Debo ponerme a trabajar."_ Minato respondió. Rápidamente terminó su té y regresó a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa casual. Al terminar, salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al Paulownia Mall. _"Incluso si no conozco a nadie nuevo hoy, puedo intentar subir Estrella."_

Llegó al lugar y por instinto fue a Power Records. Efetivamente, Kazuya estaba ahí, esta vez revisando algunos CDs en la secció de 'metal'. "¿Arreglaste las cosas con la chica castaña?" Kazuya preguntó cuando Minato se le acercó.

"No había nada que arreglar. Aunque probablemente piense que soy un idiota en este momento." Minato dijo, observándo un album que reconoció. Kazuya se rió.

"Oh bueno. No es como si no conocieras a nadie más, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto... espera, ¿qué?" Minato respondió, volteándolo a ver. Kazuya le sonrió tontamente.

"Seguro que ya te diste cuenta. Nosotros, los pocos y privilegiados con el don del poderoso cabello azul somos los que elegimos primero a la chica."

"... ¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿No creerás que Haru era mi amiga de la infancia o alguna basura como esa, o si?" Kazuya soltó una risa. "Amigo, si me hubiera quedado con Yuzu.. bueno, no habría sido tan malo, pero tampoco habría sido tan feliz como ahora."

"Rayos... entonces esto no es coincidencia." Minato dijo. _"Me pregunto si ese niño se enreda con niñas fantasma... huh."_

"Te fortaleces de nuevo." Kazuya notó. "Eres algo así como un buscador incansable, eh? Yo solía ser así... hasta que gane, claro está."

"¿Ganaste que, la vida?" Minato bromeó.

"No exactamente. El torneo para convertirme en Rey de Bel." Kazuya dijo.

"Entrenaste duro y saliste victorioso, sobre los cadaveres de tus enemigos... respeto eso."

"¿Sobre sus cadaveres? Já." Kazuya dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato, y dejó escapar una risa. "Hice algo mejor. Mira."

Kazuya tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y presionó algunos botones rápidamente. Este emitió una pequeña esfera de energía roja que mostraba varias creaturas que Minato estaba seguro eran demonios vagando en su interior, cada una de ellas tenía un grillete alrededor de su cuello. "Me los comí." Kazuya dijo sonriendo. "Después de todo, El Rey de Bel es uno con todo el poder de Bel a su disposición."

 _"... ¿Por qué la mitad de mis amigos son aterradores?"_ Minato pensó. "Eso... es algo."

"¡Oye, no es como si te fuera a comer ni nada parecido, así que relájate!" Kazuya dijo, guardándo su teléfono. "Oye, debo ir a recoger un par de cosas en Be Blue V. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Be Blue V?"

"Necesito algunas sales de baño." Kazuya dijo con una sonrisa. Minato le dió una mirada extraña. "... ¿Tienes algún problema con que me gusten las sales de baño? Sabes, de hecho te ayudan a-"

"¡LALALALALALALA!" Minato dijo de repente, cubriéndose sus oídos. "¡No necesito saber los detalles!" Kazuya comenzó a reír.

"¡Tú mente esta en otra parte, amigo! Sólo me gusta tomar un baño caliente de vez en cuando, es todo." dijo.

"Lo que digas." Minato dijo, dirigiéndose a Be Blue V. Le daba miradas extrañas a Kazuya de vez en cuando, pero este lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Mientras el dúo entraba a Be Blue V, el cual estaba sorprendentemente vacío, una mujer se les acercó. Vestía un atuendo de cuero negro, con una chaqueta que deliberadamente exponía su sostén, para sorpresa de Minato, y una gargantilla. Tenía cabello plateado que iba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, y un par de extraños ojos verde oscuro. _"¿Qué diablos pasa con las chicas y las gargantillas en este lugar?"_

 _ **"¡JEFE, ES UNA DEMONIO!"**_ jack y David gritaron en su mente. La mujer se paró frente a Minato y le dió una fuerte cachetada.

"¡PAGA LO QUE ROBASTE, MALDITO MOCOSO!" le gritó, mientras continuaba su ataque.

"¿Oh, te robaste algo de aquí, eh?" Kazuya preguntó. "Y dices que yo soy el de los gustos raros... al menos yo pago por mis cosas."

"¡Oye!" Minato replicó, protegiéndose de las cachetadas. "¡Sólo quería algo de té!"

"¡AÚN TIENES QUE PAGAR POR ESO, IDIOTA!" la mujer continuó. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y Minato observó asustado como la mujer invocaba electricidad en sus manos.

 _ **"¡Jefe, tienes que hacer algo, o te va a matar!"**_ Jack advirtió.

 _"Ya me di cuenta."_ Minato contestó, apresurándose hacia adelante con su Magatama. Su velocidad sorprendió a la mujer, y Minato forzó su mano hacia abajo, causando una ráfaga de electricidad debajo de ellos. "¡Oye, oye, te pagaré!" dijo, dando unos pasos atrás. La descarga lo sacudió un poco, pero la mujer sólo se le quedó viendo. "¿De todos modos, quién eres?"

"Ella es Nemissa." Kazuya dijo, pasando por su lado. "Es una demonio... quien, para mantenerlo simple, me referiré a ella como una demonio de clase muy alta."

"¿Para qué trajiste a este ladrón de vuelta a mi tienda?" le preguntó molesta a Kazuya.

"De hecho venía a comprar algo... per parece que él tiene un par de asuntos pendientes contigo." Kazuya dijo. "¿Entonces, cuánto se llevó?"

"Casi un millón de yenes en mercancía." Nemissa dijo, y Kazuya se rió mientras aplaudía.

"Bravo, Minato." Kazuya dijo. "No te mataron al instante cuando entramos."

"Sólo tomé algo de té." Minato dijo.

"Todas las exquisitas variantes que me llegan sólo una vez al año. ¿Tienes alguna de a de lo mucho que sufrirá mi reputación, el que toda esa mercancía desaparezca?" ella preguntó, señalando acusatoriamente a Minato. "¡Espero que al menos tengas el dinero para cubrir eso!"

"... ¿Puedes darme un precio estimado en Macca?" Minato preguntó. De ninguna manera podría reunir esa cantidad de dinero.

"No puedo usar Macca en el mundo humano, idiota." Nemissa dijo. ¿Intentas decirme que no puedes pagarme?"

Minato pasó saliva, y volteó a ver a Kazuya buscando ayuda, quien suspiró y sacó una tarjeta de crédito. "Te diré que. Pagaré la mayor parte, pero tendrás que trabajar en este lugar para cubrir el resto." dijo. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Si." Minato accedió al instante. Nemissa lo pensó por un momento, y luego una sonrisa sádica se formó en su cara.

 _ **"... Jefe... mis condolencias."**_ David dijo.

"Acepto... aunque, mocoso, trabajarás únicamente para mi y harás exactamente lo que diga. Sin quejas." Nemissa dijo. "Vengan a la parte de atrás."

Minato la siguió, comtemplando sus opciones.

 _"... Hay una buena posibilidad de que pueda matar a esta chica. Si despierto mi poder y salto sobre ella, puedo sacarle los ojos y aplartarle el cráneo. Si eso no funciona, puedo romper su cuello cuando no me esté viendo..."_

"Oye, controla ese intento homicida... ¿a menos que de verdad pienses que puedes venceme?" Nemissa dijo.

"Yo no lo haría si fuera tú." Kazuya dijo.

 _"... Mierda"_

Minato observó cómo Kazuya pagaba con su tarjeta de crédito y Nemissa conjuraba un enorme contrato de la nada, al igual que otra pluma de ave para escribir. "Firmalo."

"¿Puedo leerlo?"

"No."

Minato se le quedó viendo a su ridícula sonrisa, y tomó la pluma. Firmó con su nombre, regresó la pluma, y el contrato desapareció de nuevo. "¡Espléndido!" Nemissa dijo. Minato volteó a ver a Kazuya, quien se rió.

"Será... una experiencia interesante para ti." dijo. "Bueno, me voy a conseguir mis cosas. Hasta luego."

Minato observó mientras Kazuya se iba, y luego volteó a ver a Nemissa. "¿Asi que... cuándo empiezo?"

"Ahora. Sólo debo entrenarte primero." Nemissa dijo. Invocó una extraña luz en su mano, y antes de que Minato pudiera reaccionar, la disparó entre sus ojos. No sintió el impacto, pero si estuvo desorientado por un minuto. Conforme recobraba la consciencia, Nemissa estaba sentada esperándolo, examinando sus uñas. "Listo. Ahora tienes la información de cada producto en la tienda. Ve a ponerte tu uniforme y ponte a trabajar."

Minato asintió, y encontró los vestidores de los empleados. Le echó un vistazo a su uniforme, y estaba convencido de que básicamente era la versión para hombres de lo que usaba Elizabeth sin el gorro. Dejando eso de lado, se lo puso, complementándolo con un par de guantes blancos. Salió de la habitación, y Nemissa le dió una mirada.

"Normalmente, no permitiría el gorro." ella dijo. Sólo hasta ese momento Minato se dió cuenta de que había olvidado quitarse el suyo. "Pero se te ve bien. Ahora será parte de tu uniforme."

"Claro." Minato contestó. En realidad no le importaba.

"Bien. Ahora sal y asiste a los clentes. Haz que compren cosas." le instruyó. "Comienza con Kazuya. Será una buena práctica."

Minato asintió y salió al frente de la tienda. Por suerte, Kazuya era la única persona en la tienda en ese momento. Inmediatamente, su nuevo conocimiento se activó.

"Hola, y bienvenido a la tienda de relajación Be Blue V." dijo mientras se inclinaba y sonreia. _"¿Por qué carajos hago una reverencia? ¿O por qué sonrio?"_ "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"De hecho, si... es una petición algo extraña." Kazuya dijo.

 _"Por favor, no."_ Minato pensó. "No hay problema. ¿Qué desea preguntar?"

"Es sobre dos tipos de sales de baño. Me pregunto cuál es mejor para una cierta ocasión."

 _"¡NO POR FAVOR!"_ Minato exclamó en su mente. "¿A cuáles te refieres? Con gusto explicaré las diferencias lo mejor que pueda."

"Me preguntaba... si planeas un baño con alguien..."

 _"¡NO ESCUCHO, NO ESCUCHO, NO ESCUCHO!"_

 ** _"¡OGABOOGABOOGABOOGABOOGABOOGA!"_** David explotó en su mente.

 _ **"YUHLUHLUHLUHLUHLUHLUHLUHLUHLUH!"**_ Jack aulló.

"¿Cuál de estos me recomiendas si tengo algunas velas con escencia d lavanda para el ambiente?" Kazuya preguntó, sosteniéndo dos recipientes de sales de baño.

 _"... Oh. Eso fue... sorprendentemente normal."_ "Bueno, todo depende de tu idea de ambiente. Si quieres disfrutar de un tiempo de relajación juntos, lleva el de la derecha. Para una experiencia más romántica, personalmente recomiendo este." Minato dijo, tomando otra variedad de un estante detrás de Kazuya.

"Oh... no había visto ese." Kazuya dijo, asintiéndo con la cabeza. "Creo que me llevaré los tres. Siempre puedo tener algo de diversión con el extra." añadió con una risa.

 _"¡AGHHH! ¡NO, MI MENTE! ¡BASTA!"_ "¿Eso será todo?" Minato preguntó. Él también mostraba una sonrisa.

"Si, creo que si. Gracias, Minato." Kazuya dijo, llendo con el cajero. Minato volteó y vió a Nemissa, quien le dió un pulgar arriba, y regresó a su trabajo en el área donde lo hizo firmar el contrato.

"No hay problema, Kazuya." Minato dijo. Miró alrededor, y notó que la tienda estaba vacía. _"Mis respuestas son robóticas."_ pensó.

Una hora pasó, y Minato tomó asiento en una esquina de la tienda. Aparentemente, nadie estaba de humor para ir de compras el Día de la Constitución, aunque Minato supuso que era porque nadie se daba cuenta de que el lugar estaba abierto. Quizo usar su teléfono, pero cada vez que lo consideraba, el conocimiento del manual del empleado aparecía en su mente y lo hacía olvidarse de eso.

Por desgracia, algunas personas comenzaron a entrar en la tienda. Conforme Minato ayudaba a varias señoras y ocasionalmente a algún señor, descubrió que su trabajo era más fácil de lo que pensaba. Prácticamente todos los que entraban ahí era porque iban a comprar algo, sin importar lo que hiciera. Únicamente les señalaba exactamente lo que querían. Pudo ejercitarce para ejercer cierto control sobre sus acciones. Aprendió a modificar su diálogo, pero no de manera drástica.

"¿Minato-kun?" una voz lo llamó desde atrás.

 _"Rayos... Bueno, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano."_ pensó. Volteó, y vió a Fuuka mirándolo, un poco sorprendida por su atuendo. "Es bueno ver que te mantienes fuera de problemas, Fuuka-chan. Bienvenida a la tienda de relajación, Be Blue V." dijo, quitándose su gorro con una reverencia. Se levantó, y se lo volvió a poner. "¿Hay algo que quieras para nuestra cita?"

"¿Qué- sigues hablando de eso?" ella preguntó. "... no sabía que trabajabas aquí."

"De hecho, empezé hoy." Minato dijo. _"¡Oigan, puedo hablar normalmente si evito hablar sobre cosas relacionadas con la tienda!"_ "No creí que te encontraría aquí hoy."

"Tampoco yo. Mi madre me pidió que le comprara un nuevo jabón..." Fuuka. "Umm, ya que trabajas aquí..."

 _"Ah, demonios."_ "Por supuesto. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Minato preguntó.

"S-si, por favor." Fuuka respondió. Parecía que estaba teniendo problemas en tratar a Minato como un empleado."

 _"El sentimiento es mutuo."_ Minato dijo en su mente. Después de ayudarla con algunos jabones un tanto difíciles de encontrar, Minato se despidió de ella y continuó con su turno. Las horas pasaron. Nada de interes ocurrió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya eran las seis de la tarde.

"Minato, tu turno terminó." Nemissa le dijo cuando terminó de atender al último cliente.

"Oh. Gracias por avisarme." dijo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Se colocó de nuevo su ropa casual, y estaba por irse, cuando Nemissa lo detuvo. "... ¿Si?"

"Creo que tengo algo de... trabajo extra para ti." Nemissa dijo. "Regresa mañana, a la misma hora."

"¿... Puedo saber qué tipo de trabajo?"

"Oh, sólo es un poco de... actuación. Recientemente obtuvimos un lugar en las televisoras locales para poner un comercial, y pienso que usar mujeres como modelos es algo... cliché. Asi que, tú serás el modelo que usaremos."

"Estás loca."

"Y también soy tu jefe por contrato. ¿O preferirías lidiar con el Gran Jefe?"

"... Está bien."

"¡Excelente!" Nemissa dijo, quitándose de su camino. "Te veré entonces... Es bueno conocer cuál es tu lugar, ¿no es asi?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 _"POR EL AMOR DE... ¿POR QUÉ?"_

 **Tú eres Yo...**

 _"¡VETE AL CARAJO!"_

 **Y yo soy Tú...**

 _"NO, NO ES CIERTO, MALDIJO HIJO DE PERRA!"_

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna...**

Minato contempló con horror cómo la carta de tarot desaparecía, y vió que Nemissa fruncía el ceño un poco. "... Acabas de cambiar un poco." ella dijo.

"No te preocupes... sólo es un incremento en mi resentimiento hacia ti lo que sientes." Minato dijo sin emoción. Nemissa soltó una risa.

"Al menos no eres tan idiota como para pensar que soy agradable." dijo cuando Minato pasó a su lado. Salió de la tienda con odio en su mirada.

Una caminata llena de ira después, Minato bien pudo haber oscurecido un poco el dormitorio con su sola presencia. Prácticamente estaba gruñendo, e ignoró a todos en la sala.

"Oye, viejo... ¿estás bien?" Junpei preguntó temerosamente. Minato lo volteó a ver, pero no dijo nada.

 _"No... ellos no tienen la culpa."_ Minato se dijo a si mismo. Tomó una respiración profunda, y se sentó justo donde estaba, en medio del pasillo.

"Uhh... ¿acaso está...?" Yukari le preguntó a Junpei.

"No lo sé..." le respondió.

Minato adoptó la pose de meditación de Shin, y se concentró en la nada. No iba a permitir que la ira sacara lo mejor de si.

Akihiko entró al dormitorio y encontró a Minato meditando en pleno pasillo, siendo vigilado por unos confundidos Junpei y Yukari. "... ¿Les molestaría decirme que es lo que pasa?" preguntó.

"Pues... Minato entró y parecía queestaba muy enojado... y entonces, sólo comenzó a meditar." Junpei dijo. Akihiko volteó a ver a Minato, quien permaneció sentado en su lugar.

"... Ni siquiera voy a preguntar." Akihiko dijo con un suspiro. Pasó al lado de Minato y se fue a su habitación.

Media hora pasó. Junpei estaba a punto de ir a buscar unos marcadores para pintar a Minato, cuando de repente este abrió sus ojos y de un salto se puso de pie. "Mejor." Minato dijo con una sonrisa maníaca. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y subió las escaleras.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Yukari preguntó. Junpei se encogió de hombros, y fue a buscar algo para comer.

Ducha. Cena. Y Minato salió de nuevo, esta vez hacia a la Estación Tatsumi Port Island. Llegó allá justo cuando la Hora Oscura comenzó y encontró a Shin en el lugar de siempre.

"Estoy listo. Vamos." Minato dijo. Shin asintió, y llevó a Minato al callejón trasero cerca de ahí. Los dos fueron transportados al páramo desolado, y el entrenamiento dió inicio.

Minato se acostumbró un poco más a bloquear y contraatacar ataques que superaban su propia fuerza. De hecho se las arregló para sobrevivir los primeros diez minutos sin morir, hasta que una patada mal dada resultó en su pierna siendo arrancada. Fue golpeado hasta morir poco después.

Al llegar a la marca de los veinte minutos, Minato podía desviar ataques y contrarrestarlos. Shin subió el nivel de dificultad añadiendo fintas a su patrón de ataque, causando más aperturas en las técnicas de Minato de las que tomó ventaja. Las muertes comenzaron a acumularse.

"Alto." Shin dijo a los cuarenta minutos después de un breve intercambio de golpes. "Creo que estas listo para comenzar a entrenar con ataques elementales."

"¿Puedes controlar los elementos?" Minato preguntó.

"Todo se doblega a mi voluntad." Shin respondió. Extendió su mano, y Minato sintió cómo una serie de tornados se formaban a su alrededor. Naturalmente, salió corriendo del área. Mientras lo hacía, Shin apareció frente a él y le dió un codazo que lo envió al suelo, destrozándo su cráneo. Fue curado, y se puso de pie para enfrentar a Shin una vez más. "Deberás hacer algo más que correr a estas alturas."

Los últimos diez minutos de esquivas bolas de fuego, vientos árticos, relámpagos, y tornados resultaron en más muertes de las que Minato podía recordar. Si recibía el impacto, era incapaz de defenderse. Si lo esquivaba, no podía contraatacar a Shin de manera efectiva. Si se cubría, Shin buscaría sus puntos ciegos. "¡¿Cómo es que esto es entrenar?! ¡A este punto sólo estoy consiguiendo que me mates una y otra vez!"

"No. Tus reflejos están mejorando. Tus defensas naturales se incrementan. Lo único de debes hacer es usar eso para atacarme." Shin dijo. "Pero, ya es hora de que regresemos. Esta vez debes regresar al dormitorio por tu cuenta."

Shin lo tomó del hombro, y regresaron al callejón. Minato se apresuró a vestirse, sin dejar de usar su poder, y estaba por irse cuando volteó y se despidió de Shin. "Gracias por la lección, sensei." dijo. A decir verdad, a pesar del hecho de que siempre que se reunía con él terminaba muerto un buen número de veces, realmente apreciaba el hecho de que Shin se tomara el tiempo para enseñarle a usar su poder.

"Deberías apresurarte." Shin dijo, sonriendo claramente esta vez. "Intenta no destuir mucho cuando regreses."

"Claro." Minato respondió. Salió a toda velocidad del callejón y se dirigió al dormitorio.

 _"No mentiré, me siento como un superhéroe ahora mismo."_ Minato musitó mientras saltaba de un edificio hasta uno de los cables de suspensión que sostenían el Puente Moonlight. Saltó al cable adyacente hasta subir a una de las torres, y continuó su camino. Alcanzó a llegar a los terrenos del dormitorio, y dejó de invocar su poder. Escaló de prisa hasta su ventana, y logró entrar a su habitación justo antes de que la Hora Oscura terminó. _"Eso fue divertido."_

Minato se preparó un té para felicitarse a si mismo, y para recuperarse de su aventura. Aún tenía ocho horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar de nuevo.


	23. Hermanos

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: ¡Me alegra que te este gustando! Muchas gracias por la review, y no te preocupes por no poder hacerlo más seguido. No puedo esperar a traducir ciertas partes del trabajo original, créeme, se pondrá cada vez mejor.**

 **23\. Hermanos**

Minato hizo el desayuno, y comió con Junpei. "Oye, ¿Qué te pasó anoche? Nos asustaste a todos aquí."

"Conseguí un trabajo." Minato dijo. "Y me hace considerar asesinar a la persona que me supervisa cada que la veo."

"¿Qué? Amigo, sólo renuncia."

"No puedo. Ya firmé un contrato cuando acepté el trabajo."

"¿Contrato?... ¿No eres un asesino a suelo, verdad?" Junpei preguntó, moviendo su silla lentamente lejos de Minato. Si había algo que sabía sobre Minato, era que la existencia de su moralidad en cuanto a la violencia era altamente cuestionable.

"Ya quisiera. Soy vendedor." Minato dijo. "¿Cuándo demonios llegará mi muerte?"

"Rayos, desear la muerte... debe ser duro." Junpei dijo.

"Esa fue una referencia, Iori." Mitsuru dijo, bajando las escaleras. "Very good, Minato. Aunque, estar sujeto por contrato a un trabajo mientras aún eres estudiante... ¿por qué te tomarías tal molestia en adición a ser líder del SEES? Dudo que tengas problemas financieros... nuestras expediciones a Tartarus han demostrado ser un método más que viable para mantenernos viviendo bien."

"Es un poco complicado..." Minato dijo. "Verás, un amigo me recomendó, así que no puedo decepcionarlo."

"¿Amigo?" Junpei preguntó. "Huh... Y yo que pensaba que sólo salías con chicas."

"Mi jefa lo es." Minato dijo. "Y no una agradable por cierto... Creo que debería presentartela, Junpei."

"Paso... cualquiera que pueda molestarte a ti es demasiado aterradora para mi."

Terminaron de desayunar, y Minato se puso otro set de ropa para ir al trabajo, recordando llevar su gorro con él. Se puso en marcha hacia el Paulownia Mall, entró a Be Blue V, y fue a la parte de atrás del lugar donde había firmado el contrato. En efecto, Nemissa estaba esperandolo ahí.

"¡Oh, Minato! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!" dijo alegremente.

 _"Usualmente, cuando una chica asi de emocionada te dice que te estaba esperando, te sientes feliz... ¿entonces por qué no siento nada más que miseria?"_ Minato pensó. "Hola, Nemissa. Asi que... ¿de qué se trata esto de... actuar?"

"Verás, conseguí que un equipo de filmación amateur viniera para grabar un comercial. Tú vas a actuar en la pantalla verde, asi que no te preocupes por tener que hacer demasiado." Nemissa dijo. "Vamos, será divertido. ¡Incluso podrás tomar un baño!"

Minato se congeló. Ya podía imaginarse la publicidad de la que sería parte. Se trataría de uno de esos ridículos anuncios repletos de acercamientos a mujeres semidesnudas que mostraban varios productos, y que posaban con muy ropa ajustada. Excepto que él estaría en el papel de la mujer.

 _ **"¿Jefe?... ¿Estás despierto?"**_ Jack preguntó. Minato no se dió cuenta que Nemissa literalmente lo estaba jalando aún más adentro del lugar. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación donde estaba un equipo de dos hombres, un camarógrafo y un director con una laptop, y, para su horror, una bañera en un lado y una ducha en la otra.

"Aquí está el modelo." Nemissa le dijo al hombre de la laptop. Este volteó a ver a Minato, y le dió a Nemissa un pulgar arriba. Ella miró a Minato. "Ahora... desvístete."

"... Debes estar bromeando." Minato dijo.

"No. Desvístete. O yo lo haré. Violentamente." Minato tuvo que suprimir cada instinto que le decía que respondiera con algo inapropiado, y se quitó su ropa. Cuando sólo tenía puestos sus boxers, ella aún lo observaba. "Continua."

 _"Al diablo, haré lo que quiera a partir de ahora."_ Minato decidió. "¿Oh? Debe gustarte lo que ves, ¿no?... Estoy un poco cansado." bostezó. "¿Te importaría ayudarme?"

Nemissa respondió de manera directa al romper sus boxers de tajo. "Listo... ahora entra a la bañera, o romperé otra cosa." No hace falta decir que Minato hizo como se le ordenó al instante.

Dos horas y una filmación después, Minato había terminado. Hizo las poses ridículas, el baño, los acercamientos, y hasta posó cerca del producto en una bata medio abierta. Pero curiosamente, luego de los primeros quince minutos, no fue tan malo como esperaba. El director fue sorprendentemente claro sobre cómo quería que Minato debía ajustarse, y no perdió nada de tiempo. El camarógrafo fue muy respetuoso del espacio personal de Minato, y se disculpaba cada vez de que debía acer un acercamiento o veía sus genitales. El proceso fue suave y, cerca del final, hasta comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Se puso su ropa de nuevo, y encontró un nuevo par de boxers al lado de su ropa. _"Bueno, eso salió bien."_ Minato pensó, y se los puso. Eran un poco más flojos que los que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero eran mejor que nada. Encontró su acmino a través del laberinto de pequeños cuartos hasta lo que ahora notó era la Oficina, y encontró a Nemissa ocupada haciendo algo en sus tres laptops. "Oye, gracias por los boxers." Minato dijo cuando entró.

"No puedo permitirme una demanda por acoso sexual." dijo, volteándolo a ver. "Bueno, ve a cambiarte y sal allá. Revisaré el video luego."

 _"Oh si... Técnicamente puedo demandarla... pero no creo que me gustaría saber lo que haría si lo hiciera."_ Minato se puso su uniforme que le recordaba al de Elizabeth, y comenzó a trabajar. Fue a la tienda, y se acercó al primer cliente que entró. Era Mitsuru. _"...Parece que tendremos esta conversación ahora."_ "Me alegra verte Mitsuru-senpai. Bienvenida a la tienda de relajación, Be Blue V." Minato dijo con su habitual reverencia, quitándose su gorro. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Minato... no esperaba que este fuera el trabajo que aceptaste por tu amigo." ella dijo, dándole un vistazo. "... ¿Y por qué el repentino cambio de comportamiento?"

"Eh, es parte del trabajo." Minato se encogió de hombros. "Debo actuar de cierta manera para mantener la reputación de la tienda, ¿verdad?"

"Ya veo... bueno, aprecio el esfuerzo." Mitsuru dijo. "Estoy en busca de velas aromáticas... He estado estresada últimamente. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

El vendedor interno de Minato entró en acción. Tomó nota mental de agradecerle a Kazuya luego. "Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas... ¿el baño del tercer piso tiene una bañera?"

"Asi es... ¿sugieres un baño?"

"Estoy sugiriendo una experiencia." Minato dijo con un guiño. _"¡¿Desde cuándo carajos guiño?!"_ Mitsuru se rió.

"Has despertado mi curiosidad. Dime, ¿qué tienes en mente?" ella preguntó.

Minato se las arregló para convencer a Mitsuru de comprar tres diferentes variedades de velas aromáticas aptas para cualquier humor en el que estuviera, junto con dos diferentes tipo de sales de baño, un frasco de pétalos para su baño, tres tés herbales, incienso, y hasta una lata de aromatizante. Después de que pasara con el cajero, pasó cerca de Minato una vez más, quien acababa de terminar de ayudar a otro cliente a encontrar una colonia.

"Vaya, vaya, Minato. Ciertamente has excedido mis expectativas sobre los nuevos empleados. Estoy segura de que tu amigo estara más que complacido con tu desempeño." Mitsuru dijo. "Hmm... Olvidé preguntarte si querías algo."

"Si compartimos un baño juntos, estaríamos a mano." Minato dijo.

 _ **"¿Qué rayos, Jefe? ¡¿Intentas hacer enojar a cada mujer aterradora que has conocido recientemente?!"**_ David gritó.

 _"A estas alturas, ya he superado el miedo a cualquier humano."_ Minato respondió. Curiosamente, Mitsuru parecía estar considerando la idea en serio. _"Y aparentemente... fue lo mejor."_

"... Creo que los demás causarían una gran conmoción si nos vieran." Mitsuru dijo.

"Espera... ¿lo harías si los otros no estuvieran ahí?" Minato preguntó, alzándo una ceja.

"Desde luego. No veo porque rechazaría la oferta de alguien para bañarse conmigo en privado. Cuando era niña, tenía sirvientes que me bañaban a diario." Mitsuru dijo.

Minato se quedó en shock. Ningún pensamiento pasó por su mente. Simplemente se le quedó viendo a Mitsuru, parpadeó, y volvió a observarla. _"... ¿Qué... tan inocente... eres?"_

"... ¿Pasa algo?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No... esa respuesta fue algo inesperada..." Minato dijo. Jack y David no perdieron tiempo en poner pensamientos sucios en su mente, y él les siguió la corriente. "Te diré que. Si alguna vez encuentras el tiempo adecuado, te tomaré la palabra."

"Muy bien. Yo-"

"¡Minato!" Nemissa rugió desde la oficina. "¡Deja de acosar sexualmente a los clientes satisfechos y ve a hacer más clientes satisfechos!"

"Enseguida, jefa." Minato dijo. "Sólo dime cuándo." Mitsuru salió de la tienda. _"Puede... que haya dado con una gran oportunidad."_

Conforme se encargaba de un par de clientes más mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos desagradables, se encontró con otra persona que conocía: Yukari. _"... ¿De verdad las chicas... vienen a este lugar?"_

"Ah, la hermosa Yukari ilumina nuestro humilde local con su presencia." Minato dijo, tomándola por sorpresa mientras entraba al lugar. "Bienvenida a la tienda de relajación, Be Blue V. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Q-Qué demonios?" Yukari preguntó. Ella conocía a Minato como un idiota confiado y a la vez protector que tenía un aire extraño a su alrededor. El verlo comportarse como todo un caballero, con una sonrisa real, rápidamente se volvió una fuerte impresión. "¡¿Q-quién e-eres?!"

"Pues, soy yo, Minato Arisato, tu compañero de cuarto y humilde sirviente esta tarde." dijo. Pudo haber hecho esto menos incómodo al bajar el tono de su actuación, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. De hecho, estaba haciendo algunas 'mejoras' según avanzaba la conversación. "Oh vaya, luces un poco pálida. ¿Te gustaría probar unas muestras de nuestro nuevo tónico?" le preguntó, tomando su mano.

"¡N-n-no, g-gracias!" ella dijo, retrayendo su mano. "C-creo que sólo... necesito un poco de agua."

"Claro. Regresaré en un momento." Minato dijo. Entró a la Oficina, y Nemissa no podía parar de reírse a carcajadas. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"¡Tú! ¡No creas que no te vi jugando con esa chica!" ella dijo, volteando una de sus laptops hacia él. Esta mostraba la mayoría de la tienda. "¡Y pensabas que que este trabajo apestaría!"

"Bueno." Minato dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedo negar que me gusta ver las reacciones que puedo sacar de las personas. Especialmente cuando sé que están incómodas."

Nemissa rió de nuevo. "¡Já! Eres igual a mi, Minato. ¿Por qué crees que te hize actuar para ese comercial? Se suponía que yo sería la modelo, pero te empeñaste tanto en ello que de hecho salió muy bien."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Minato dijo, quitándose su gorro y pasando su mano por su cabello. "El ser modelo me queda, ¿no?"

"Pfft. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, niño. Añadí algunas de mis viejas escenas al anuncio..." ella dijo.

"Apuesto que las personas hablarán más de mi." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"No si comienzas a perder clientes. ¿No ibas a conseguirle agua a esa chica?" Nemissa replicó. Minato maldijo en voz baja y se apresuró a llenar un vaso de agua. "Amateur."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna...**

Minato salió de la Oficina con una pequeña y auténtica sonrisa. _"Con razón la odiaba al principio... ¡es tan abusiva como yo!"_

 _ **"Rayos, eso salió bien. Realmente debemos agradecerle al Rey Abel por esto."**_ Jack dijo.

"Disculpa mi tardanza." Minato dijo. Yukari en realidad lo esperó en el mismo lugar a que regresara, para su sorpresa.

"No fue tanto..." Yukari dijo. Bebió el agua, y le regresó el vaso a Minato, quien se deshizo de el y regreso enseguida.

"Entonces, ¿hay algo en particular en lo que estés interesada, Yukari? ¿Algo para relajarte a solas? O..." Minato comenzó. Se acercó un poco más para susurrar. "¿Algo que te ayude a relajarte conmigo?"

"¡A-ah, NO!" Yukari espetó. "¡Sólo buscaba un perfume!"

"Pero ya hueles de manera espectacular. Temo que nuestra colección no te haría justicia."

"¿Q-qué d-demonios te pasa?" le preguntó en voz baja. "¡P-p-pervertido!"

Minato retrocedió un poco y soltó una pequeña risa. "Fue sólo una broma. Encontraremos algo perfecto para cada ocasión." Extendió un brazo hacia ella. "¿Te gustaría ver mis recomendaciones?" Sin más remedio, ella tomó su brazo, y el vendedor en Minato entró en acción. _"Puede que ya esté superando a Tanaka en esto de las ventas."_ Minato pensó. Logró hacer que Yukari comprara cuatro diferentes perfumes.

Luego de que se fue, Minato regresó a la Oficina, le dió un vistazo a Nemissa, quien estaba luchando para poner una cara seria, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Ambos se rieron por unos buenos tres minutos, y después Nemissa lo hizo regresar a trabajar. Se puso manos a la obra, sintiéndose mucho mejor con respecto a su trabajo.

El turno se fue deprisa, y las seis de la tarde llegaron una vez más. Se despidió de Nemissa, y esta le informó que la tienda oficialmente cerraba los domingos y que sólo requería que se presentara a trabajar los Sábados y una vez por semana después de clases, debido a que seguía siendo un estudiante. Caminó de regreso al dormitorio, y encontró al SEES viéndo televisión en la sala, para su sorpresa. "¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Minato preguntó.

"Oh, te lo perdiste. Estaban dando un reportaje especial sobre el Síndrome de Apatía." Akihiko dijo. Aparentemente, él no tenía problemas con Minato a menos de que se tratara de peleas, pero el Vínculo Social aún no se había arreglado.

"¿En serio? ¿Dijeron algo interesante?" Minato preguntó.

"No realmente. Pero parece que el contagio del Síndrome de Apatía está muy controlado. Aún no sale de Iwatodai."

Minato se sentó para ver también la TV, cuando las noticias pasaron a los anuncios. Escuchó una melodía familiar, y el logo pasó por la pantalla en una transición de pétalos azules y tonalidades violetas. El comercial de Be Blue V estaba por comenzar.

 _"... De hecho, yo también quiero verlo."_ Minato pensó.

El anuncio era, en una palabra, sexual. Comenzó con un Minato desnudo entrando lentamente a la regadera mientras los productos eran descritos, luego cambió a una Nemissa desnuda también en la ducha. Entonces, la imagen cambió a Minato en la bañera, de nuevo mostrando varios productos, y luego al otro lado con Nemissa usando otros productos. Finalmente, hubo una escena en donde Minato se suponía que se estaba limpiando cuidadosamente sus abdominales. Había sido editada para añadir a Nemissa frente a él, haciéndo parecer que estaba limpiando el abdomen de ella, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella le regresaba la mirada, aparentemente limpiando la espalda de él. Todo este tiempo, los sonidos de la respiración de Minato y Nemissa, los cuales debieron de grabar con antelación, fueron más que realistas con algo más de edición. Por último, la pantalla mostró a Minato colocándose su bata medio abierta, mientras que Nemissa se cubría lo escencial para la televisión con una especie de bata de seda. Esta era otra escena editada, con ambos posando uno al lado del otro mostrando varios productos, Minato pasando su mano casualmente por su cabello mientras Nemissa jugaba con su bata. El comercial había terminado.

Silencio. Minato volteó para ver que todos lo observaban. Junpei bajó su gorra en su dirección. Akihiko se estremecía. Yukari estaba horrorizaba. Los ojos de Mitsuru estaban bien abiertos. Minato supo exactamente lo que debía decir para romper el hielo.

"¿Lo ves, senpai? Puedo darte un baño cuando quieras." dijo guiñándo un ojo a Mitsuru. Junpei se quedó boquiabierto. Mitsuru se puso roja y se volteó. Yukari se cayó de la silla donde estaba. Akihiko se levantó.

"Minato..." gruño.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "Tengo el toque mágico."

Akihiko le lanzó un golpe, pero Minato simplemente lo esquivó y retrocedió. Se rió, y comenzó a correr alrededor con un Akihiko enojado persiguiéndolo.

"Rayos, Minato... ¿esa chica en la tele era...?" Junpei preguntó.

"Oh si." Minato dijo, saltándo sobre el sofá. "Esa es mi jefa. Te dije que te agradaría, Junpei." Evitó dos jabs y comenzó a correr de nuevo. "Es un poco más peligrosa que yo, pero es buena persona. Y definitivamente no debes quejarte sobre su-"

Akihiko asestó un buen golpe a la mejilla de Minato, pero él sólo se levantó y se rió. Junpei bajó su gorra hacia el peliazul de nuevo mientras este corría por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, con Akihiko pisándole los talones. Su puerta se azotó, y Akihiko comenzó a golpearla sin parar. Minato sólo se reía desde el otro lado.

Cinco minutos después, Akihiko se dió por vencido y regresó a la sala a ver a Mitsuru. "¿Qué es eso de que te dará un baño?" preguntó.

"... Pude haberle mencionado que ocasionalmente disfrutaba de ser bañada por mis sirvientes en la tienda." Mitsuru dijo. "... Parece que él estaba hablando de una... experiencia... más íntima de la que pense."

"No puedo creer a este tipo." Junpei se dijo a si mismo. "Haciendo movidas a diestra y siniestra... terminando junto a su jefa por un amigo... tengo mucho que aprender."

"¿De qué hablas, Estupei?" Yukari preguntó. "Desde luego que piensas que él es 'El Hombre' o alguna tontería como esa."

"... Si. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Junpei preguntó.

"Ugh. ¡Pues claro que lo tengo! ¡Estás poniendo a un mal sujeto en un pedestal!" Yukari dijo.

"¡¿'Mal sujeto'?!" Junpei espetó. "¡Oye, puede que le guste bromear, puede que sea un idiota, puede ser un maldito lunático, pero no es ningún 'mal sujeto'!"

"¡¿Y ahora lo defiendes?! Pfft. Apuesto que es sólo porque encontró a una chica dispuesta a besarte para pasar el rato." Yukari contraatacó.

"¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!" Junpei dijo. "¿Y qué si lo hago? ¡Al menos el tipo no va por ahí llamándome estúpido en mi cara todos los dias! ¡Rayos, hasta se toma el tiempo para salir conmigo a comer o hablar, incluso si no se lo pido! ¡Sólo vienes a vernos cuando quieres insultarnos!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Yukari respondió.

"¡Oh si, lo olvidaba! ¡También vienes cuando lo quieres en tus pantalones!"

"¡Iori!" Mitsuru exclamó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Yukari gritó.

"¡Siempre estás coqueteando con el tipo! ¡No actúes como si no fuera cierto!" Junpei dijo.

"¡Junpei, ya basta!" Akihiko dijo.

"Minato tenía razón. ¡Sólo eres una maldita hipo..., lo que sea que haya dicho! ¡El punto es que no haces lo que dices o lo que haces, maldición! Tú-"

Akihiko lo calló con un golpe al estómago. "Iori, ya cállate."

"¡Keh!" Junpei dijo, retrocediéndo de donde estaba. Junpei se reincorporó y miró a Akihiko. "¡Y tú... sólo eliges un bando y dejas de escuchar a los demás!" Akihiko dió un paso adelante, cuando Minato lo agarró del hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás, dándole la mirada más amenazadora que Akihiko había visto en su vida. Sin expresión. Ni un rastro de emoción alguna. Era la advertencia misma encarnada.

"Si lo golpeas de nuevo, te romperé los brazos de tal forma que nunca volverás a boxear." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Junpei, y lo tocó en el hombro. "Sálgamos de aquí, hermano."

Junpei simplemente asintió y siguió a Minato fuera del dormitorio, dejando atrás a una callada Mitsuru, a una Yukari impactada, y a un Akihiko al borde de la ira.

"... Tenemos un problema más grande de lo que pensaba." Mitsuru susurró. Ya no podía ignorar la situación actual del SEES. Se retiró a su habitación, y se puso a trabajar en un plan para solucionar las cosas. Yukari y Akihiko se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos poco después, sin decir una palabra.

Minato no llevó a Junpei al Escapade, sino a Wakatsu. "Oye, mira esto." le susurró a Junpei cuando entraban. Se aceercó al mesero, y le dijo la frase secreta con ayuda de David. El mesero los guió a través de los pasillos vagamente iluminados, y les encontró una mesa.

"Amigo... ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?" Junpei preguntó, mirándo a su alrededor.

"Este es un restaurante del mercado negro." Minato respondió. Una geisha entro al cubículo.

"¿Con qué les gustaría comenzar?" ella preguntó

"Quisiera una botella de agua." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Junpei.

"Lo mismo." dijo.

"Como deseen." La geisha se retiró del lugar.

"Sabes, es gracioso. Isako... bueno, la Srta. Toriumi fue la que me habló de este lugar." Minato musitó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestra maestra?! ¿Entonces los chicos que dijeron que te habían visto con ella no mentían?"

"Nop. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros. De hecho fue ella la que insistió en que así fuera... tampoco es como si yo presionara por lo contrario, claro."

La geisha regresó con dos botellas de agua y sus menús. "Wow... ¿entonces por qué te trajo a este lugar?"

"Vió que soy muy parecido a ella, de hecho. O al menos, eso es lo que dijo. A ninguno de nosotros nos importa lo que los demás digan, y sólo hacemos lo que queremos." Minato abrió su menú. "... ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí, Junpei?"

"... ¿No irás a decir... que también vas tras los chicos, o si? Porque si lo estás, no quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero-"

Minato lo interrumpió con una ruidosa carcajada. "¡Diablos, no esperaba eso!" dijo cuando terminó. Tomó un buen trago de agua.

"Oh, no vas por ahí. Fiuf... eso pudo ser bastante incómodo." Junpei dijo. "... ¿Entonces por qué me trajiste?"

"... Dijiste que no era un 'mal sujeto'. Tan simple como eso." Minato dijo.

"¿En serio?" Junpei preguntó.

"Y me defendiste."

"Pues claro, viejo. No iba a dejar que las personas hablen mal de ti por ser quien eres." Minato se rió un poco, y volteó a ver a Junpei.

"Te traje a este lugar porque confiaste en mi, Junpei." Minato dijo. "Y, para ser honesto, yo confío en ti, amigo... rayos, eso sonó cursi como el carajo. Iba a decir alguna basura sobre tú conociendo al verdadero yo o algo así, pero demonios, creo que moriré de sentimentalismo a este paso."

"... Te entiendo, viejo." Junpei dijo, una sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a ver el menú. "¿Hermanos?

"Hermanos."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

Junpei tuvo su buena ración de platillos exóticos esa noche. Ni una ogta de alcohol fue consumida. Pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí intentando descubrir cómo comerse lo que ordenaron, y en general, se la pasaron bien.

Salieron de Wakatsu a las once, y Minato volteó a ver a Junpei. "¿Quieres ir a ver si Dante está disponible?"

"¿Aún tienes a Juzumaru contigo?"

"Claro que si."

"¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vámos!"

Minato y Junpei pasaron al lado de Shinjiro y las miradas extrañas que les daba mientras la medianoche se acercaba. Se sorprendió por ver que Minato entraba al club sólo con un chico, pero los dejo pasar. Encontraron a Dante con facilidad una vez que fueron a la barra.

"¡Oiga, camarero! ¡Tres sundaes de fresa, por favor!" Junpei dijo, deslizándose en su asiento.

"No se supone que los pidas así de emocionado." Minato rió.

"Por lo que veo, quieren otra lección." Dante dijo.

"Esta vez me uniré a la diversión. Será una partida todos contra todos." Minato dijo.

"Haciendo el juego más interesante cada vez. Me gusta." Dante dijo. Se comieron sus helados, y caminaron afuera. Minato le entregó Juzumaru a Junpei, sacó su vieja espada, y se colocó en el centro entre él y Dante. Sacó su Evocadora, y Junpei hizo lo mismo. Dante desenfundó su espada.

"No destruyan el maldito lugar." Shinjiro dijo desde la puerta. Se quedó a observarlos detenidamente. Esta era una buena oportunidad para ver los puntos fuertes y débiles de su oponente.

"Hagámoslo." Minato dijo. Inmediatamente se abalanzó contra Dante y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, con Dante bloqueándo cada uno de sus golpes.

"No está mal, chico." Dante dijo. Sacó una pistola y le disparó una vez a Minato. Este usó su Magatama por medio segundo para evitarla y seguir peleando. Continuaron con su baile, hasta que Minato escuchó la Evocadora de Junpei.

"¡Agi!" Junpei dijo. Hermes les lanzó una bola de fuego, y Minato retrocedió. Dante giró su espada como una batidora y extinguió el fuego conforme se acercaba. "¡Ah, vamos, debes estar bromeando!"

Junpei corrió hacia adelante y fue recibido por dos disparos seguidos. Gritó y rodó hacia un lado, consiguiendo evitar las balas. Dante estaba por disparar de nuevo cuando Minato apareció y le asestó un fuerte golpe, causando que se estremeciera un poco.

"¡Baile Macabro!" Minato gritó. Jack se materializó y empezó a atacar a Dante, quien contraatacó cada golpe y le disparaba cada vez que el Demonio bajaba su guardia.

"¡Desgarro!" Junpei dijo. Invocó a Hermes, y este voló alrededor para atacar a Dante por detrás. Dante dejó escapar una pequeña risa y saltó al aire justo cuando Hermes estaba por hacer contacto, y ambas Personas chocaron entre si.

"Nada mal." Dante dijo. Hizo retroceder a ambos y guardo sus pistolas, optando por usar su espada. Corrió hacia Minato, quien ya sabía que debía hacer uso de sus dos Magatamas en esta situación. Se recuperó y esprintó hacia adelante, con un tajo de su espada apuntando a Dante. Ambas espadas chocaron, y el dúo se quedó enfrascado en un duelo. Junpei se metió en medio, y rápidamente se volvió muy difícil distinguir entre ellos y sus hojas. Sorprendentemente, nadie resultó con cortes luego de su frenética partida.

"¡Rakukaja!" Junpei dijo mientras los tres recuperaban su aliento.

"¡Tarukaja!" Minato dijo.

"¿Qué es eso, un código? ¡Vamos, que siga la fiesta!" Dante exclamó.

El trío continuó con su entrenamiento hasta el fin de la Hora Oscura, y regresaron al Escapade. Tres sundaes de fresa después, se separaron, todos ellos un poco más alegres con la situación. Minato y Junpei regresaron al dormitorio poco antes de la una de la mañana. Junpei fue a su habitación, despidiéndose de Minato. Este fue a su cuarto como siempre, y preparó algo de té. Jack y David aparecieron en su forma de muñecos como ya era costumbre.

 **"Eso fue agradable de tu parte, Jefe."** Jack dijo.

 **"No esperaba que entraras y lo ayudaras."** David dijo.

"... Tampoco yo." Minato respondió. "Tal vez me haya acostumbrado un poco a sus peculiaridades."

 **"... Se llama 'ser un amigo', Jefe."** Jack dijo. **"Uno muy bueno, por cierto."**

"Hmph... Ahora tú eres el que suena cursi."

 **"La amistad es cursi. Es parte escencial del asunto, Jefe."** David dijo.

"Heh. Supongo que tienen razón." Minato dijo. "... Hoy fue un día extraño, ¿no lo creen?" Miró a la pared. _"Comenzó a agradarme alguien a quien odiaba, y ahora veo a un tipo que era una molestia en mi vida como uno de mis únicos amigos de verdad... es curioso que todo pasó porque salí en un comercial... la basura que se ve en televisión, ¿eh?"_


	24. Como Niños

**24\. Como Niños**

Día del Niño, el día final de la Semana Dorada. Minato preparó el desayuno como ya era costumbre, y comió junto a Junpei. Yukari y Akihiko desayunaron solos, separados del resto.

"¿Tienes planes para salir, viejo? Ya sabes, porque es el último día libre." Junpei preguntó.

"Sigo pensando en eso. Definitivamente hoy no quiero ir al Paulownia Mall..." Minato dijo. Mitsuru bajó las escaleras.

"Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí." Mitsuru dijo mientras caminaba a la sala. Sostenía un sobre en sus manos. "Vamos a arreglar cualquier inconformidad dentro del SEES de una vez por todas. Todos, vengan conmigo."

"Uhh... ¿puedo terminar mi desayuno antes?" Junpei preguntó.

"... Apresúrate."

Después de que Minato y Junpei se apuraran a comer, se unieron al resto del SEES en la sala. Mitsuru les entregó a cada uno una hoja de papel lleno de lo que parecían ser preguntas de respuesta abierta. "¡¿Un exámen?! ¡Pero aún no he tenido tiempo para estudiar!" Junpei se quejó.

"Esta no es una prueba académica... vamos a tomar parte en una terapia de grupo activa. Comenzaremos por contestar estas preguntas que nos servirán de guía. Su honestidad es vital para asegurar los ressultados óptimos." Mitsuru explicó. Se había preparado mentalmente para esto. Se dirigiría a todos de una manera amigable, permaneciendo calmada en todo momento, y aliviaría la atmósfera entre los demás.

Minato y los otros hicieron como se les pidió. _"Que preguntas tan raras. Aunque claro, mis respuestas fueron igual o más raras que eso."_

Luego de que todos terminaran, incluida Mitsuru, ella aclaró su garganta. "Bien. Ahora comenzaremos un ejercicio para comprender mejor a nuestros compañeros del SEES. Minato, me gustaría que leyeras la primera pregunta, asi como tu respuesta." dijo.

"Claro. Pregunta 1: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo en el SEES? Yo respondí: Esa es difícil. Estoy dividido entre Junpei, mi rival y hermano, y Mitsuru-senpai, mi presidenta y futura compañera de baño." Minato dijo.

"... Gracias por eso." Mitsuru dijo, volteándo a ver a la ventana. Debía mantener la compostura en todo momento. Escuchó a Junpei reir y chocarlas con Minato mientras que Yukari estrelló su mano en su frente y Akihiko gruñía. "Bien... ¿Junpei? ¿Cómo contestaste la primera pregunta?"

"¡Puse que mi mejor amigo es Minato, porque es mi hermano y me mantiene motivado! Pero Akihiko-senpai y yo nos llevamos bien también, aunque a veces sea un idiota." Junpei respondió animado.

"... Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Junpei." Akihiko dijo. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que nadie en el SEES lo tomaba en serio.

"Bien. ¿Yukari?"

"... Yo escribí que era un empate entre Junpei y Minato, porque Junpei siempre me escucha quejarme, incluso si siempre se burla de eso... y Minato ha cumplido en cubrirme las espaldas, aunque yo solo lo insulto la mayor parte del tiempo." Yukari dijo.

"... Tsun." Minato dijo, asintiendo a Junpei.

"Tsun." Junpei respondió. Comenzaron a reir un poco.

"¡Hey, vamos chicos, hablo en serio!"

"Y por eso es gracioso, Yukari." Minato dijo.

"... Gracias por eso. ¿Akihiko?" Mitsuru continuó.

"Obviamente, tú eres mi mejor amiga aquí." Akihiko le dijo a Mitsuru. "Hemos pasado por mucho juntos... pero debo decir, comienza a agradarme Junpei. Tiene fuego en su mirada cuando se trata de entrenar."

"Gracias. Ahora, para la siguiente-"

"Oye, no has leído tu respuesta, senpai." Yukari dijo. Mitsuru se congeló.

"... Pero que descuidada fui." dijo. Minato pudo ver que estaba tomando nota para ejecutar a Yukari a la siguiente oportunidad que tuviera. "Mis dos mejores amigos en el SEES actualmente son Akihiko, a quien he conocido por más tiempo, y Minato, quien ha demostrado ser extremadamente leal y confiable, tanto dentro como fuera del SEES."

"... Sólo porque me conoce desde antes." Akihiko murmuró, bajándo su cabeza. Ahora estaba seguro de que nadie lo tomaba en serio.

"Ahora bien, Minato, ¿harías los honores?"

"Pregunta 2: ¿Quién es tu persona del SEES menos favorita en este momento? Yo respondí: Otra pregunta difícil. No puedo decir que alguno de ustedes me cae mal, pero si tuviera que elegir, tendría que ser Akihiko-senpai, porque tiene el desagradable hábito de golpear gente, usualmente yo, cuando sea que hablen o actúen de un modo que él no aprueba." Minato dijo.

"... No negaré eso. He estado algo... de nervios últimamente." Akihiko dijo. Minato asintió en su dirección.

"Yo dejé esa en blanco." Junpei dijo. "Para ser honesto, ninguno de ustedes me cae tan mal."

"Debes responder para que la actividad tenga sentido, Junpei." Mitsuru dijo.

"Uhh... entonces, ¿supongo que serías... tú, porque me molestas para que me ponga a estudiar?" Junpei respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien." Mitsuru dijo, aunque su rostro denotaba molestia. Junpei pasó saliva. "¿Yukari?"

"Uhh... de hecho, también eres tú, senpai, hehehe... Quiero decir, Minato es bastante arrogante, pero tú... a veces siento que nos tratas como si fuéramos soldados reemplazables. Es inhumano."

"... Un efecto de distanciarme a mi misma para supervisar la operación." Mitsuru dijo. "Perdóname por no tomar en cuenta tus emociones... ¿Akihiko?"

"... Esto debería ser obvio, pero mi persona menos favorita en el SEES es Minato. Planea pelear a muerte con mi hermano en un par de dias." Akihiko dijo, mirándo amenazadoramente a Minato.

"Ya me lo agradecerás cuando gane. Lo traeré de vuelta al SEES, después de todo." Minato dijo.

"... Tch."

"Gracias, Akihiko." Mitsuru dijo. "... En cuanto al miembro que me agrada menos, lamento decir que esa persona eres tú, Yukari. Puede que yo te parezca distante y fría, pero, desde mi punto de vista, eres la única que no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por hablar conmigo. Hasta Junpei, quien usualmente ignora mi consejo, al menos, y cito, 'me hace el día'."

"Hey, esa fue buena, senpai." Junpei dijo.

"... No puedo decir que no es cierto..." Yukari murmuró.

"Gracias, Junpei... ¿Minato?" Mitsuru continuó.

"Pregunta 3: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? Yo respondí: Amigo, nada más que preguntas difíciles en este cuestionario. Hay varias cosas que me gusta hacer, asi que las enlistaré. Me gusta mucho salir al Escapade con mis amigos. También me agrada charlar con el niño que me visita durante la Hora Oscura de vez en cuando. Me gusta entrenar y pelear en general. Y me gusta beber té mientras veo la luna en la Hora Oscura." Minato dijo.

"Como debe ser." Junpei dijo, chocándo puños con Minato.

"... ¿Realmente hablas en serio con lo del niño fantasma, verdad?" Yukari preguntó.

"Aún no lo convenzo de que tome el té conmigo." Minato dijo. "Creo que lo lograré para la próxima."

"... Tienes problemas." Akihiko dijo, rascándose la cabeza. Por lo que Minato veía, probablemente se estaba preguntando si era respetable atacar a un loco de atar.

"... Bueno, eso fue... informativo." Mitsuru dijo. Ella estaba considerando reactivar la cámara de la habitación de Minato por las noches. "¿Junpei?"

"Mis cosas favoritas son entrenar y jugar videojuegos." respondió. Yukari y Akihiko le dieron miradas dudosas. "¿Qué? Tengo gustos simples, ¿y qué?"

"Y es por eso que nadie tiene nada contra ti. Eres demasiado predecible como para causar problemas." Minato dijo.

"Eso es perturbador, hermano." Junpei dijo con un suspiro.

"Excelente respuesta, Junpei. ¿Yukari?" Mitsuru dijo.

"Pues, a mi me gusta hacer cosas de chica de vez en cuando... ¿Qué más puedo decir?" ella respondió.

"Y decías que yo era simple, Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo.

"¡Oye! No es como que disfrute de arriesgar mi vida en el frente. Aparentemente, soy la única a la que no le emociona la idea de morir por el SEES." se quejó.

"... Gracias, Yukari. Akihiko, te voy a saltar, ya que es obvio que tus cosas favoritas son entrenar y comer con cantidades excesivas de proteínas." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Hey! También me gusta probar diferentes tipos de proteína en polvo." Akihiko dijo. Fue ignorado.

"En cuanto a mi, principalmente disfruto de pasear en mi motocicleta, como muchos de ustedes habrán adivinado." ella continuó.

"Y tomar baños calientes con pétalos, velas aromáticas, y sales de baño, con tu sirviente haciendo el trabajo duro." Minato añadió con una sonrisa. De nuevo, respiró hondo, manteniendo sus emociones a raya. Contuvo exitosamente la sensación de sonrojarse al tiempo que minato se reclinaba en su asiento y susurraba "Cuando quieras, Mitsuru." Junpei bajó su gorra en su dirección riendose un poco. Yukari luchaba por contener una risa. Akihiko bajó su cabeza derrotado. Asi pasó un minuto.

"... Si. También disfruto de eso." Mitsuru dijo luego de haberse calmado. "Ahora bien... ¿Minato?"

"Pregunta 4: ¿Que cambiarías de la persona que dijiste que era tu menos favorita en el SEES? Yo respondí: Nada, porque si Akihiko no fuera un patán la mitad del tiempo, creo que sería bastante aburrido." Minato dijo. Akihiko se estremeció un poco. "... ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Quiero decir, no es como si te hubiera visto hacer algo fuera de lo común en el tiempo que llevo aquí."

"... Nadie de ustedes me toma en serio, ¿verdad?" Akihiko susurró. Minato asintió de inmediato, Junpei se rascó la cabeza, Yukari volteó a otro lado, y Mitsuru suspiró.

"... Continuando con esto. ¿Junpei?" Mitsuru dijo.

"Eh, si tuviera que cambiar algo de ti, Mitsuru-senpai... creo que tampoco lo haría. Quiero decir, me molestas bastante, pero sólo lo haces por mi bien... asi que no veo problemas con eso." Junpei dijo. Se felicitó mentalmente cuando Mitsuru se rió un poco con su respuesta. Estaba seguro de haber hecho algunos puntos con ella.

"Gracias, Junpei. Fue muy amable de tu parte el decir eso." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a Yukari, y sus ojos se entrecerraron al instante, sólo por un momento.

"Uhh... Lo que yo cambiaría de ti... es... umm..." Yukari comenzó.

"Está bien, Yukari. Nadie te va a juzgar por lo que digas." Mitsuru dijo. Mintió. Minato podía decir que ella estaba juzgando a todos en la habitación, y por lo que pudo ver, él y Junpei lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

"... ¿Te haría mucho más compasiva... y menos controladora... tal vez un poco más... amigable, y menos formal? Oh, y creo que te haría leer menos y que pases más tiempo hablando con la gente... quizas podrías comer lo que la gente normal, supongo." Yukari dijo. Mitsuru hizo una mueca. Yukari bien podría haber dicho que quería cambiar a Mitsuru por otra persona completamente diferente. "¡P-pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrades ahora!"

"... Muy bien, Takeba." Mitsuru dijo, sus palabras llenaron de tensión el lugar. Miró a Akihiko, quien se estremeció. "¿Akihiko?"

"S-si." Akihiko dijo, aclarando su garganta. "Lo que cambiaría de Minato... bueno, preferiría que no tuviera tanto secretos." Akihiko lo miró rápidamente.

"No te preocupes. Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo." Minato dijo, inclinándo su cabeza a un lado. "Después de todo, el show debe continuar." Mitsuru volteó sólo para verlo mostrar su aterradora sonrisa a Akihiko. Estaba considerando seriamente reactivar la cámara de su habitación.

"... Bien. Ahora, las cosa que yo cambiaría de Yukari Takeba..." Mitsuru dijo. Entrecerró sus ojos y luchó por evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en su cara. Mitsuru ya había pensado en las cosas que cambiaría de Yukari, las cuales iban desde el color de su cabello a las proporciones de su cuerpo, pero la meta era alivianar el ambiente, no empeorarlo. "... La haría actuar con una mentalidad más abierta y que dejara de balbucear la mitad del tiempo." fue todo lo que dijo. La lista, que contenía más de cien cosas, permaneció sin ser dicha.

"No lo hago tan seguido." Yukari dijo.

"De hecho, lo haces un poco, Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo.

"Me parece que es el momento de la preugnta final."

"Pregunta 5: ¿Cuál crees que sería una buena actividad para todos en el SEES? Yo respondí: ¿Una actividad de grupo? Normalmente, diría que una buena pelea todos contra todos, pero Akihiko-senpai está herido. ¡Asi que, lo siguiente mejor para hacer es disfrutar de un poco de té y bañarnos mutuamente!" Minato dijo.

"Yo lo apoyo." Junpei dijo.

"... Eso no pasará." Mitsuru dijo. Le sorprendía lo fácil que los miembros del SEES podían llegar a probar los límites de su paciencia.

"¡Personalmente, creo que deberíamos tener un torneo de videojuegos! ¡Acabo de conseguir Street Fighter IV!" dijo.

"¿En serio?" Minato preguntó. "Te tomaré la palabra incluso si ellos no quieren."

"Yukari." Mitsuru dijo.

"La verda no supe que escribir en esa. Yo puse un almuerzo." Yukari admitió. Mitsuru suspiró.

"... ¿Akihiko?"

"¡Un día completo de entrenamiento especial!" anunció orgulloso.

"No te ofendas, senpai, pero correr de un lado a otro no hará que peleemos mejor... bueno, tal vez a Yuka-tan si, porque debe mantener su distancia y todo eso." Junpei dijo. Akihiko hizo una mueca.

"Y además, Junpei y yo hemos diseñado un riguroso plan de entrenamiento que incrementa tus habilidades de combate de manera directa." Minato dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Y en qué consiste?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"La única manera de ser mejor al pelear rápidamente..." Minato comenzó.

"¡Es seguir peleando!" Junpei dijo. "¡Hemos estado peleando entre nosotros por dias!"

"O podrías haberte cortado tus brazos." Yukari dijo.

"... Continuando. Creo que una actividad de grupo adecuada sería una sesión dedicada a usar algo de nuestro tiempo en otras cosas aparte del entrenamiento... como en el ámbito académico." Mitsuru dijo. "Ahora que nos conocemos un poco mejor, es hora de la siguiente fase de esta operación. Incrementar la inteligencia promedio del SEES."

Junpei se estremeció. El dormitorio entró en un estricto confinamiento cuando Mitsuru obligó a todos a estudiar por horas y horas. El día, según Minato, fue un desperdicio.

Cuando se retiró a su cuarto por la noche, no tenía ni la energía ni la voluntad para ir afuera a entrenar luego de la ridícula cantidad de repasos escolares a la que fue obligado. Decidió ejercitarse en el techo hasta el amanecer, con el objetivo de olvidar la mayor parte del día. No lo consiguió.


	25. Un Poco de Historia

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: ¡Verdad que si! Creo que Mitsuru sólo intentaba solucionar los problemas dentro del SEES, pero claro, con tantas personalidades que chocan entre si, era de esperarse que tuviera dificultades para lograrlo. Una lástima no poder contar con tus 'frikadas' esta semana. Gracias por el apoyo :)**

 **25\. Un Poco de Historia**

Un baño por la mañana. Desayuno. Y un viaje en grupo en el tren hacia la escuela con todo el SEES, para sorpresa de Minato. _"Ni siquiera actúan extraño."_ notó, observándo mientras sus compañeros charlaban entre sí.

 _ **"... ¿Crees que el ridículo plan de Mitsuru funcionó?"**_ David preguntó.

 _"Lo dudo... aunque creo que se las arregló para distraerlos lo suficiente para regresar a la normalidad."_

"Oye, viejo. ¿Crees que si nos hubieramos lastimado mientras entrenábamos, pudimos haber faltado a la escuela hoy?" Junpei preguntó de la nada.

"Junpei, no es posible que estés tan desesperado por evitar regresar a clases." Yukari dijo.

"Me subestimas, Yuka-tan."

"Creo que Mitsuru-senpai te hubiera obligado a ir incluso si te hubiera cortado un brazo, de hecho." Minato dijo. "Sé que yo lo hubiera hecho."

"¡¿Qué!?" Junpei preguntó

"Sólo es una herida corporal."

"... A veces olvido lo aterrador que eres, amigo."

Caminaron a la escuela, y Minato alcanzó a escuchar una ridícula historia acerca de unos conejos muriendo de infelicidad. _**"De hecho, eso no está tan alejado de la realidad."**_ David dijo en su mente.

 _"... Ni siquiera voy a preguntar."_

Durante la clase de Química, a Minato le preguntaron sobre el jabón, pero su recién adquirido conocimiento de Be Blue V hizo que la pregunta fuera un juego de niños para él. Después comenzó a explicar las intrincadas fases de la degradación del jabón, el pH de la piel, y un par de otros temas, antes de que la Srta Ounishi lo obligara a tomar asiento de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que todos lo miraban como si fuera una especie de genio, y sonrió por eso. Su humor mejoró un poco.

Fuera de eso, las clases terminaron de manera aburrida, y Minato sabía lo que tenía que hacer. "Oye, Junpei. Me voy al Consejo Estudiantil." Minato dijo.

"Oh si, también estas en eso." Junpei dijo. Al parecer lo había olvidado. "Bueno, creo que iré a ver qué está haciendo Kenji. Nos vemos, viejo."

Minato se dirigió al aula del Consejo, y se colocó su banda oficial en el brazo. Tomó asiento cerca de una paciente Mitsuru, y la reunión comenzó.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Disfrutaron de la Semana Dorada?" Mitsuru preguntó. Todos los presentes asintieron. "Excelente. Me gustaría iniciar con el hecho de que los primeros exámenes se aproximan. Puedo respetar a quienes se dediquen rigurosamente a sus estudios, asi que desde hoy hasta que los exámenes terminen oficialmente, la asistencia al Consejo será voluntaria. Si alguien quiere irse, adelante."

Casi todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se fueron. Minato tomó nota de quienes salieron del aula. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. "Todos ustedes que eligieron quedarse han tomado la decisión correcta." Mitsuru dijo de repente. "Minato, ¿viste quiénes se fueron?"

"Claro. ¿Debería cazarlos y arrastrarlos de vuelta aquí?" Minato preguntó.

"No... Ahora ya sé quiénes son vedaderamente leales al Consejo Estudiantil." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a los ocho estudiantes que se quedaron. "Quienes no tengan puestos de oficiales, levanten su mano." Tres estudiantes lo hicieron.

"Y cuatro oficiales se fueron." Minato dijo. Mitsuru dejó escapar una risa.

"Acérquense y eligan un puesto." les indicó. Los tres estudiantes parpadearon, y miraron a su alrededor, un tanto confundidos. Todos eran de primer año. "No se preocupen. Si alguien les causa problemas, sólo avísenle a Minato." Minato les mostró su sonrisa aterradora, provocándo que se estremecieran un poco, y luego les asintió de manera aprobatoria. Un poco nerviosos, los tres estudiantes se acercaron, e indicaron las posiciones que querían.

"Bueno, parece que nuestro Secretario, Asistente de Tesorero e Historiador van a estar un poco sorprendidos cuando sepan lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?" Minato rió.

"Deben entender," Mitsuru dijo. "el honor que viene con ser un Oficial del Consejo Estudiantil. Ustedes serán los que guiarán al cuerpo estudiantil, los que realizarán cambios verdaderos en nuestra escuela. El hecho de que se quedaran cuando todos los demás se fueron es un signo de integridad. En este momento, mis Oficiales, se les entregará un paquete con la información necesaria para desempeñar sus nuevos puestos."

Mitsuru sacó un envoltorio que contenía varios sobres cerrados, e hizo que Minato los repartiera. Había uno para cada uno de los miembros a excepción de él y Mitsuru.

"Disculpe, Madame Presidenta." el Vicepresidente dijo.

"¿Si, Takizawa?"

"¿Por qué Arisato-san no tiene un paquete de información?"

"Su rol es único." Mitsuru respondió. "Aunque el Líder del Comité Disciplinaio es usualmente uno de los miembros con más responsabilidades del Consejo, he delegado la mayoría de sus deberes a su 'asistente'. En realidad, el verdadero propósito de Minato Arisato es servir como mis brazos."

"¿Brazos?"

"¿Minato, podrías explicarles?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Vicepresidente Takizawa, ¿entiende que Kirijo-senpai es por mucho el miembro más ocupado del Consejo Estudiantil, correcto?" Minato preguntó.

"Desde luego." respondió.

"Entonces, te darás cuenta que aunque ella autorize cambios y ponga las reglas, casi siempre es incapaz de hacer cumplir estas reglas por ella misma. Ahí es donde entro yo. Hago lo que la Presidenta diga, y uso cualquier medio que me autorize para cumplir con mis deberes lo mejor que pueda. Ella ve un problema, yo lo resuelvo. Ella escucha un disturbio, yo lo hago callar." Minato dijo. "No soy un miembro ordinario del Consejo Estudiantil, Vicepresidente. Soy la representación física de la voluntad de Madame Presidenta."

"... Excelente como siempre, Minato." Mitsuru dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Perdonen mi ignorancia." el Vicepresidente dijo.

"Quedas perdonado." Mitsuru dijo. "Bien, Minato, me gustaría que comienzes a patrullar la escuela. Sin embargo, si descubres a cualquier miembro de este Consejo haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea estudiar dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, tráelos de regreso."

"Como desee." Minato dijo. Hizo una reverencia, y salio del aula. Durante su patrulla, rápidamente encontró un miembro que se había ido hablando con algunos de sus amigos. Una pobre alma arrastrada para enfrentar la ira de Mitsuru. Continuó su patrulla, realizo algunas detenciones a algunos estudiantes cerca del gimnasio, detuvo a un miembro del Consejo que aparentemente planeaba ir al karaoke cercano con sus amigos y lo sentenció con la furia de Mitsuru, y para finalizar se encontró con un caso de bullying que resultó en él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a un chico gordo. Enfrentaría una suspención.

Minato regresó a la Sala del Consejo y encontró a Mitsuru sola. "Mitsuru-senpai, ya regresé. Me encargué de un bully por las malas, y le añadí una suspención por resistirse."

"Muy bien." Mitsuru dijo. Ella estaba observando algunos papeles, y para sorpresa de Minato, parecía molesta.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Minato preguntó.

"La inepta de nuestra Tesorera parece ser incapaz de encontrar una buena parte de nuestro presupuesto." Mitsuru respondió.

"Chihiro Fushimi... ¿Quieres que la busque?"

"No te molestes... Ya la interrogué. Se estremeció un poco, pero afirma no haber tomado el dinero. O es muy buena para mentir, lo cual dudo bastante, o tenemos un ladrón en nuestro patio." Mitsuru dijo. Se reclinó en su silla y suspiró. "... ¿Podrías hacerme un poco de té, Minato?"

"Claro." Minato fue y preparó té para ambos, sentándose a su lado para disfrutar de su bebida con ella. "... Creo que es más probable que sea un maestro." Minato dijo al cabo de un rato.

"También estaba considerando eso. Sin embargo, sólo podemos reunirnos con dos profesores al mes, lo cual hace la búsqueda un tanto problemática." Mitsuru dijo. "Vamos a tener que escoger cuidadosamente a nuestros objetivos."

"Creo que podemos comenzar por descartar al Sr. Edogawa y al Sr. Ekoda... y, de cierto modo, a la Srta. Toriumi." Minato dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Mitsuru dijo. "... Comenzaré a elaborar una lista de sospechosos mañana. Gracias por tu ayuda como siempre, Minato."

"Fue un placer, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato dijo.

"Sabes, puedes llamarme Mitsuru cuando estemos solos." ella le respondió.

 ** _"OOHHHH! ¡DE ESO ESTOY HABLANDO!"_** Jack exclamó en su mente.

 _"Eres un idiota."_ Minato le respondió. _"Pero eso es lo que estaba pensando también."_ "Asi que... ¿esperas que estemos solos a menudo, Mitsuru?" Minato preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hmph... ¿Quién sabe? Puede que hasta te tome la palabra con ese baño." le respondió, para sorpresa de Minato.

 **CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Emperatriz...**

 _ **"Subiendo en la escala social, ¿eh, Jefe?"**_ David dijo.

"Intentaré no decepcionarte." Minato dijo guiñandole un ojo. Mitsuru se rió.

"Deberíamos regresar al dormitorio... Después de todo, la escuela cerrará pronto."

Volvieron al Dormitorio Minatodai, y Minato se detuvo para firmar en la recepción. _"Si alguien viera este documento, pensaría que soy el único que vive aquí..."_

"...Oh, hola, Minato." Yukari dijo, luego de que Mitsuru subiera las escaleras. Había estado observándolos desde su lugar en la sala. "Vámos a Tartarus esta noche... Empiezo a preocuparme ya que no ha pasado nada desde aquel día... ¿Soy yo, o cada vez más personas están contrayendo Síndrome de Apatía últimamente? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar... ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo un poco paranoica?"

"De hecho, tú y el niño fantasma al que le hablo tienen la misma sensación." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Te estás burlando de mi?" Yukari preguntó.

"No, sólo digo los hechos... a decir verdad, no hemos ido a Tartarus como equipo en un buen tiempo. Tal vez debamos pulir nuestras tácticas." Minato dijo. "Iremos esta noche."

"¡Genial!" Junpei dijo emocionado mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¡Podré mostrarles a todos lo matón que me he vuelto!"

El grupo fue a Tartarus esa noche, y Minato no perdió tiempo en entrar a la Habitación Carmesí. Se inclinó y saludó como ya era costumbre.

"Minato, parece que ya has acumulado suficiente Macca para conseguir una Magatama bastante interesante." Lucifuge dijo cuando entró.

"Directo al punto. Me gusta." Minato dijo, tomándo asiento. "¿Amo?"

"Esta será un tanto... diferente, comparada con las que has adquirido anteriormente." Lucifer dijo. "Esta Magatama te permitirá invocar las armas de tus Demonios o Personas en lugar de invocarlos directamente. Aunque claro, lo que hagas con las armas dependerá enteramente de ti."

"La tomaré." Minato dijo, con hambre en su mirada. _"Ha pasado mucho desde que obtuve más poder."_ "Ahora nunca estaré desarmado."

"Exacto. Después de todo, la Habitación Carmesí se centra únicamente en tu supervivencia física." Paimon dijo.

"Toma." Lucifer dijo. La mesa entre ellos se encendió en llamas negras, la Carta de la Bestia vació algo de su energía en el fuego, y todo eso se revolvió hasta formar una Magatama.

"Por mi Amo." Minato dijo, alzando la Magatama como si estuviera haciendo un brindis. Luego la tragó, y la sensasión vigorizante que tuvo a continuación llegó. _"Listo... Más vivo que ayer."_

"Deberías probar tu nuevo poder... sólo ten en cuenta que invocar una arma tomará la misma cantidad de esfuerzo que invocar una Persona." Lucifuge dijo. Minato asintió, se inclinó, y salió del lugar.

Regresó al lobby de Tartarus, y el grupo continuó su exploración por los pasillos de la torre. Junpei demostró ser perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Yukari tenía dificultades con las Sombras más grandes, pero estaba en mejor forma que lo usual. Incluso ella pasó la mayor parte del trayecto por su cuenta. Obviamente, Minato estaba más que encantado de pelear con los cuchillos de Jack, cortándo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Mitsuru decidió que seríamejor no preguntar de dónde salieron.

El grupo continuó de este modo hasta que, al pie de las escaleras en el treceavo piso, el Tartarus retumbó. _"Atentos, las escaleras están cambiando de posición. No bajen la guardia."_ Mitsuru advirtió.

"Quédense cerca." Minato instruyó. Caminaron al nuevo piso, el cual lucía exactamente igual a los anteriores. Conforme exploraban, Minato encontró varios cofres dorados, todos ellos contenían artículos y equipamiento raro que guardó en el Compactador Dimensional. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no se habían encontrado con una sola Sombra.

"Algo no está bien..." Yukari dijo en voz baja.

"¿Tal vez se dieron cuenta que somos demasiado fuertes?" Junpei preguntó. Sonaba como si intentara convencerse a si mismo de que nada estaba fuera de lugar.

"... Nos iremos tan pronto como encontremos las escaleras o un teletransporte." Minato dijo. Un par de pasos después, un fuerte sonido de cadenas arrastrando los hizo detenerse. "... ¿Qué fue eso, Mitsuru-senpai?"

 _"... Esta presencia... es sobrecogedora."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"... Es como si la Muerte misma fuera por ustedes... Deben salir de ese piso, tan rápido como puedan."_

 ** _"Esto no es ninguna Sombra, Jefe... Este es un Demonio, y uno muy fuerte."_ ** Jack dijo.

 ** _"Aquellos que huyen viven para pelear otro día."_** David dijo. **_"Puede que seas fuerte, pero no creo que podamos con esta cosa, Jefe."_**

 _"No me lo tienes que decir dos veces. Hasta Mitsuru se refirió a eso como la misma Muerte, por amor de Dios."_ Minato respondió. "Junpei, Yukari, no se separen. Vamos a pasar de cualquier cofre que veamos y nos concentraremos en buscar una salida de aquí." dijo. Ambos asintieron, y el grupo acelero el paso. El sonido de las cadenas se incrementó más y más conforme se adentraban en el laberinto de pasillos, y el equipo de Minato se daba cuenta.

"¡¿Rayos, amigo, qué tan grande es este piso?!" Junpei susurró.

"¡Cállate, Junpei! ¡Vas a atraer esa cosa hacia nosotros!" Yukari respondió en voz baja.

"Ambos cálmense, o terminarán muertos." Minato dijo. Los calló, y continuaron su búsqueda. Sin suerte. Minato alcanzó una intersección de cuatro pasillos cuando el sonido de cadenas se volvió ensordecedor. El trío volteó a la derecha, sólo para ver el Demonio del que Minato había sido advertido.

La entidad era una figura monstruosa. Medía al menos tres metros de altura, y flotaba por encima del piso sobre un humo extraño. Únicamente vestía un abrigo negro hecho jirones, y dos cadenas colgaban sobre sus hombros. Sus manos tenían guantes blancos que sujetaban un par de revólveres gemelos gigantes, cuyos cañones eran tan altos como Minato. La cabeza de la criatura estaba cubierta con una especie de saco blanco con un agujero rodeado de sangre, que exponía un brillante ojo rojo. Se les quedó viendo, y Minato consideraba sus opciones.

"Yukari, Junpei." Minato susurró. "En cuanto haga un movimiento, quiero que salgan corriendo."

 **"Hmm... ¿podría ser?"** una voz de ultratumba preguntó. El grupo se congeló.

 _ **"Te está hablando a ti, Jefe."**_ Jack dijo.

"... Hola, ¿cómo te va?" Minato preguntó.

"¡¿Hermano, qué haces?!" Junpei susurró.

 **"Tú... el de cabello azul..."** la entidad continuó. **"Dile a tus compañeros que se vayan. Esta es una conversación privada."** El Demonio alzó sus pistolas y las apuntó a Junpei y Yukari.

"Yo haría lo que él dice, chicos." Minato dijo.

 **"¡¿Él?! ¡¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?!"** la criatura rugió.

 _"¡¿Qué carajos?!"_ Minato pensó.

""Te avisaremos si hay una salida... será mejor que no hagas que te maten" Yukari le dijo. Tanto ella como Junpei desaparecieron rápidamente en el pasillo más cercano y comenzaron a buscar un teletransporte.

"¿Oh?... De hecho, creo que si" Minato dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

 **"¡Imposible!"** la criatura dijo, dándole un disparo al techo. **"Tú nombre es Minato Arisato, ¿verdad?"**

 _"¡¿COMO CARAJO SABE MI NOMBRE?!"_ "Ese soy yo. Fácil de recordar, ya que no hay tantas personas de cabello azul y ojos grises por ahí, ¿eh?"

 **"Sigues actuando como un mocoso, incluso después de todo este tiempo."** la criatura respondió. **"Aunque ya dejaste de gruñir incesantemente... eso es algo bueno."**

"... ¿Gruñir?" Minato preguntó.

 _"... aléjate"_ una voz casi inaudible habló en la mente de Minato.

 ** _"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!"_** Jack gritó.

 _ **"¡Hay algo más aquí dentro!"**_ David dijo.

 **"Solías gruñir y sacar espuma por la boca hace diez años... se derramaba por todo el suelo."** la criatura dijo.

 _"... perder... golpear... huir"_ la voz continuó.

"Oh... hace diez años, ¿eh? Bueno, mi memoria de esa época está un poco borrosa... quizás si me dices tu nombre, lo recordaré." Minato respondió. _"¿Quién eres?"_ le preguntó a la voz en su cabeza.

 _"... amigo... seguro... tú..."_ le contestó.

 _ **"¿Que demonios es esto?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _ **"Jefe... no vas a creer esto."**_ David dijo. _**"... Hay más de un alma en tu cuerpo."**_

 **"Me llaman el Segador... viniste a mi llorando la noche que me encontré en esta torre a la que llamo hogar."** dijo.

 _"¿Conoces a esta cosa?"_ Minato volvió a preguntar a la voz en su cabeza. "¿En serio? Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas."

 _"... pelea... dolor... pérdida..."_ la voz dijo.

 **"¡Para nada!"** el Segador respondió, jugando repentinamente con sus armas y moviéndolas de derecha a izquierda. **"¡Nos divertimos bastante juntos! ¿Sabes cómo te encontré?"**

 _ **"Jefe, lo que sea que es, se ha aferrado dentro de ti. Ni siquiera la Carta de la Bestia puede tocarla."**_ Jack dijo.

 _"¿Pueden darme una mejor conexión con la voz? ¡Sus palabras no me dicen demasiado!"_ Minato respondió. "Debí haber causado un desastre con tus Sombras mascota, ¿eh?"

 **"¿Mascotas? No, nunca he considerado a estas pestes mis mascotas. Pero si, te encontré** **atacando algunas Sombras con tus pequeñas espaditas y tu lindo casquito. ¡Eras adorable, con los ataúdes que llevabas!"** el Reaper continuó.

"... Me perdiste. ¿Usaba un casco y llevaba ataúdes?" Minato preguntó.

 **"¡Oh, recuerdo mirarte y pensar que podría comerte entero!"** el Segador comentó meciéndose de lado a lado, ignorándolo. **"Pero primero debía poner el ambiente. ¿Recuerdas cómo?"**

 _"... corre... corre... corre"_ la voz en la mente de Minato dijo.

"Creo que tengo una idea general, pero espero equivocarme..." Minato dijo.

 **"¡Oh, puedo verlo en tus ojos! ¡Me recordaste! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Jugamos juntos por mucho tiempo! ¡Eras tan adorable cuando esparcía tus entrañas por las paredes y el piso una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez!"** el Segador dijo. Comenzó a abrazarse a si misma. **"¡La pintura en las paredes y el piso se secaba, pero tu simplemente regresabas y lo hacíamos de nuevo! ¡Oh, de sólo pensarlo me dan escalofríos! ¡¿Vas a jugar conmigo otra vez, verdad?! ¡¿verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!"**

"De hecho, estoy un poco ocupado en este momento." Minato dijo. "Quizás la próxima, ¿está bien?" el Segador se detuvo en seco.

 **"No, creo que diez años fue suficiente."** el Segador dijo, alistando sus armas a sus lados. **"Ya te me escapaste una vez, no sucederá de nuevo."** Alzó una pistola y la apuntó directo a la cabeza de Minato.

 _"¡Minato, Junpei y Yukari lograron regresar! ¡Sal de ahí, AHORA!"_ Mitauru le gritó al oído.

 **"Juguemos."** el Segador dijo. Disparó. Minato hizo uso de su Magatama de velocidad y fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

 _ **"¡Esa cosa está detrás de nosotros!"**_ Jack dijo.

 _"¡Pues distráiganla!"_ Minato replicó mientras sacaba su Evocadora. Dió la vuelta en una esquina y disparó, invocando a Jack.

 **"¡Ven por mí, perra psicópata!** " Jack dijo mientras cargaba contra el Segador, la cual tenía sus ojos puestos en Minato.

 **"Aburrido."** el Segador dijo. Le descargó un torrente de balas a Jack, destruyendo sus brazos, y luego le dió un golpe con uno de sus revólveres que lo quitó de su camino. El demonio desapareció, y el Segador continuó su persecución.

 _"Vas en la dirección correcta, sólo sigue adelante y podrás ver el teletransportador pronto."_ Mitsuru dijo mientras Minato continuaba corriendo. Giró en otra esquina y vió su salida.

 _ **"¡Detente!"**_ David gritó en su mente. Minato inmediatamente le hizo caso, y pudo ver al Segador literalmente salir del suelo en una nube de humo, con sus brazos abiertos.

 **"¿No quieres abrazar a tu mejor amiga?"** el Segador preguntó. Minato le respondió dándose la vuelta y corriendo por otro pasillo. **"Que grosero. ¡No has cambiado nada!"**

 _"Minato, si puedes ir a otro piso, puede que estés a salvo. Intenta encontrar las escaleras."_ Mitsuru dijo.

 _ **"¡Corre en zig-zags! ¡Se está preparando para disparar!"**_ Jack advirtió.

Minato esprintó por los corredores de Tartarus mientras evitaba las balas del Segador. Con sus movimientos limitados, se encontró forzado a buscar las escaleras. _"¡Mierda, si esta cosa conoce este piso, estoy jodido!"_ pensó mientras rebotaba en una pared. Continuó su camino, hasta que eventualmente llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se dió la vuelta, sólo para ver que el Segador aparecía y le cerraba el paso.

 **"Nos divertiremos mucho más que la última vez."** el Segador dijo, bajando sus armas. Lentamente se acercó a Minato. **"¿Aún sanas igual de rápido? Sería una pena si te matara antes de pintar las paredes de negro otra vez."**

 _ **"... Vas a tener que pasarla de algún modo. No te contengas."**_ David dijo.

 _"Lo sé."_ Minato respondió. Respiró hondo, e invocó a todas sus Magatamas. El tatuaje apareció, y se sintió más fuerte que nunca.

 **"¡Oh vaya... eso se ve casi tan lindo como tu último disfraz!"** el Segador dijo. Levantó su arma contra Minato. **"Me haces sentir mal por reunirme contigo en estos harapos viejos."**

El Segador disparó una vez, pero Minato hizo lo impensable. Se desvaneció en el aire, moviendose como una mancha, y fue directo a cortar uno de los brazos del Reaper con uno de los cuchillos de Jack. El Segador quitó su brazo de inmediato, y el ataque golpeó el cañón de la pistola. Rápidamente apuntó su otro revólver hacia Minato, quien saltó a la pared junto al Segador, y rebotó detrás de ella para comenzar a correr.

 **"Así que has mejorado en estos últimos diez años."** el Segador dijo mientras flotaba hacia él. **"¡¿Será que has regresado para esparcir mis entrañas en las paredes?! ¡Debes quererme tanto como yo a ti!"**

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Minato gritó cuando giraba a otro pasillo. Si tenía suerte, podría regresar al teletransporte. Se había desviado dos veces antes de que el Segador apareciera frente a él por segunda vez.

 **"¡Pensar que regresarías para compartir tan maravillosa experiencia conmigo! ¡Te amo aún más!"** el Segador dijo, disparándo ambas pistolas al aire.

 ** _"¡Acaba de preparárse, Jefe!"_** David advirtió. El Segador repentinamente se desvaneció y reapareció en el techo, más lejos en el pasillo. Apuntó ambos revólveres a Minato y disparó a una velocida inhumana. Minato esquivó los disparos con facilidad, pero se dió cuenta que algunas balas lo rozaron. Siguió moviéndose, y el Segador regresó a nivel del suelo, reduciendo su velocidad de tiro a un nivel normal. Minato esquivó al lado, pero terminó usando un cuchillo de Jack para detener las balas. Estas comenzaron a curvarse hacia él.

 _"Debes estar bromeando."_ Minato pensó. Dió la vuelta en una esquina, y, para su disgusto, vió que las balas literalmente dejaban una estela de humo a su paso conforme se curvaban para seguirlo. Minato llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza. "¡Plaga Sónica!" David apareció y tocó su ridícula onda de sonido, la cual se las arregló para impedir que las balas se curvaran más. El Segador apareció en la esquina, sin que el ataque de David la afectara. "¡Sonata del Diablo!" Minato gritó mientras giraba a otra esquina.

David tocó, y la barrera musical comenzó. Hielo, fuego, viento, y relámpagos golpearon al Segador. La criatura paso sobre los ataques. **"Eso da cosquillas."** dijo. Alzó una arma al techo, y disparó. David fue azotado contra la pared por un tornado. El segundo disparo lo dejó en un bloque de hielo. Un tercer disparo lo golpeó con un rayo que lo metió en la pared debido a la fuerza del impacto. El último disparo envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, y David fue reducido a cenizas.

 _ **"... Eso no terminó bien."**_ David dijo, regresando a la mente de Minato.

 _"¡No importa! ¡El teletrasporte está justo ahí!"_ Minato dijo. Corrió hacia el objeto, pero el Segador apareció de nuevo frente a él. "¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" Minato gritó, corriendo de frente y lanzándole un tremendo puñetazo al Segador, quien aún parecía esperar un abrazo. La envió volando a la pared, la cual atravezó, sólo para reaparecer a su lado con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Rápidamente se movió y esquivó la bala.

 **"Has mejorado tu estilo de pelea... ¡Desde luego!"** el Segador dijo, cortándole el paso al teletransporte. Minato iba a darle otro golpe, pero el Segador lo golpeó con una de sus pistolas. **"¡Pensaste que me aburriría de ganar tan fácil, y quisiste darme un reto! ¡Oh, eres tan adorable cuando intentas ser considerado!"**

"¡Quítate, demonios!" Minato exclamó, invocando las armas de Jack. Saltó de pared en pared, atacando en cada oportunidad al Segador, quien los bloqueaba con sus pistolas.

 **"¡Ah, y ahora bailas conmigo! ¡Te has convertido en un estupendo jovencito!"** el Segador comentó mientras Minato continuaba su secuencia de ataques. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de asestar un golpe con ambos cuchillos, y la aprovechó. Estaba a punto de hacer contacto cuando el Segador simplemente giró sus revólveres en sus manos y los disparó. Ambas balas rompieron las dagas de Minato antes de poder provocar cualquier daño.

Minato, quien aún conservaba su momentum hacia el Segador, optó por una patada giratoria, la cual mandó a volar a la criatura. Esta se rió todo el trayecto, para horror de Minato, pero le dió tiempo suficiente para correr hacia el teletransporte. Cuando el Segador se detuvo, disparo hacia arriba, y pequeños tlismanes blancos comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Minato alcanzó su salida conforme estos comenzaban a brillar, y terminó rodando en el lobby de Tartarus, liberando su poder mientras aterrizaba.

"¡Minato!" todos exclamaron mientras corrían hacia él. Se puso de pie de un salto y trató de quitarse el polvo de encima, procediendo a arreglar su cabello.

"Les dije que podía manejarlo." dijo, ajustandose su chaqueta. "Esa cosa-"

 **"¡MINATO ARISATO!"** la voz del Segador resonó a través del lobby. Todo el Tartarus retumbaba con cada palabra. **"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HUIR DE MI DE NUEVO! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ Y JUEGA CONMIGO AHORA MISMO! ¡VAMOS A JUGAR OTRA VEZ! ¡ESPARCIREMOS NUESTRAS ENTRAÑAS POR TODA ESTA TORRE POR SIEMPRE! ¡SE UN BUEN CHICO! ¡UN CHICO ADORABLE! ¡UN CHICO ADORABLE CON SUS ENTRAÑAS REGADAS POR TODO EL LUGAR COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!"**

"... está más loca de lo que pensé." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver las miradas extrañas que recibió.

"... Escuché todo lo que dijo, Minato, y lo proyecté mediante Pentesilea para los demás." Mitsuru dijo. "No sé si dice la verdad o si está mintiendo, pero es innegable que recuerda tu nombre. ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas absolutamente nada sobre esa cosa?"

"Cuando le hablaba... escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Me seguía diciendo que no confiara en ella, y que debería correr y alejarme del Segador." Minato dijo. "Y... según Jack y David, aparentemente tengo una segunda alma además de la mía viviendo en mi cuerpo, lo cual es supuestamente el origen de esa voz."

"... ¿Qué?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Tampoco tengo idea de lo que eso significa, senpai." Minato dijo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y puso una mano sobre su frente. "Y no estoy en condiciones para pensar en eso ahora mismo."

"Desde luego. Nuestra exploración termina por hoy." Mitsuru dijo. Mientras el SEES salía de Tartarus, Minato no pudo evitar sentir que el Segador lo estaba vigilando. Regresó al dormitorio, e hizo algo de té. Se encontraba, por lo que pensó era la primera vez que podía recordar, verdaderamente asustado de algo. Agradeció no poder dormir, pues estaba seguro que hubiera tenido pesadillas. Dejó su luz encendida toda la noche, y se quedó meditando en su cama. Ya podría ordenar sus ideas por la mañana.


	26. Hablando con Adultos

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Te comprendo... la primera vez que me topé con el Reaper... no fue bonito. Pero en otras noticias, ¿será Ryoji? ¿O alguien más?... ¿O algo más?...**

* * *

 **26\. Hablando con Adultos.**

Minato pasó la mayoría de la madrugada intentando contactar sin éxito a la voz que escuchó cuando se enfrentó al Segador. Ni todo lo que meditó, buscó en su alma, o incluso introspección forzada pudieron hacer que saliera de nuevo.

 _ **"Sólo desapareció, Jefe."**_ David dijo. Les había ordenado a sus Demonios que buscaran en su alma minuciosamente. _**"O se mueve y se esconde porque sabe que estamos cerca, o puede camuflarse en tu alma sin que lo sepamos."**_

 _"... Lo intentaremos de nuevo esta noche. Es hora del desayuno."_ Minato dijo en su mente. Salió de su habitación y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos por el resto del día. Este no era un tema de conversación para la escuela.

Terminó rápidamente, y Akihiko fue el primero en bajar las escaleras.

"Buenos dias." Akihiko dijo tomándo asiento. "Gracias por la comida." Minato simplemente asintió y comenzó a comer. Por cinco minutos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos, hasta que Akihiko rompió el silencio. "... ¿Estás bien?"

Minato se detuvo y finalmente observó a Akihiko. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo un poco molesto o un tanto deprimido. No esperaba verlo preocupado. Se rió. "¿Qué, ahora te preocupas por mi? Eso es nuevo." Minato dijo.

"... Si puedes responder asi, estás bien." Akihiko dijo. "Puede que no me agrades, pero debo respetar lo que hiciste ayer... arriesgar tu vida para que los demás pudieran escapar. Como tu senpai, me mataba el tener que esperar a que salieras... Y lo peor, tuviste que enfrentar a esa... cosa, por ti mismo."

"Oye, sobrevivi, ¿no es verdad?" Minato preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Por muy poco!" Akihiko dijo, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. "¡Tal vez pienses que pelear es un juego, pero no habrá otra oportunidad si mueres!"

"Ya lo sé." Minato dijo. Dejó de comer y reclinó su silla hacia atrás. "Es por eso que volvería a enfrentar esa cosa solo mil veces antes que combatirla junto a Junpei y Yukari. No están listos para esa clase de pelea. Ellos no tendrán otra oportunidad si se enfrentan al Segador."

"... ¿Se supone que esa excusa sea parte de tu gran show?"

"De hecho, estoy improvisando." Minato dijo con una risa. "Pero siento que le añade algo de... emoción a la mezcla."

"Tienes problemas." Akihiko dijo, negándo con su cabeza. "Pero al menos valoras las vidas de tus amigos."

Minato mostró su sonrisa aterradora y terminó de desayunar. Akihiko salió a correr mientras el resto del SEES bajaba a comer. Minato se fue temprano para disfrutar de algo de música y de un paseo para deleitarse con las vistas. Terminó llegando tarde a clases.

"¡Minato! ¡Será mejor que me des una buena explicación al terminar las clases!" La Srta. Toriumi le dijo cuando llegó. Él asintió, y pudo jurar que vió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su cara.

 _"Oh, está bien. Vamos a divertirnos."_ Minato pensó mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Viejo, qué te pasó? ¡Saliste antes que nosotros!" Junpei susurró.

"Me desvié un poco." Minato respondió. Junpei lo miró raro, pero no le dió más importancia.

Luego de un día bastante tranquilo en la escuela, Minato fue a la Oficina Escolar y encontró a la Srta. Toriumi, quien lo guió a su oficina particular.

"Entonces, Minato, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" preguntó.

 _"Y la diversión comienza ahora._ _"_ "Para tener una excusa para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos, Isako."

"... Hay mejores maneras de hacer eso." Isako dijo, sonriendo por el comentario. "Pero, ya que estás aqui, no puedo dejarte ir así como así, ¿verdad?"

"Entonces la cita de hoy va por mi cuenta." él dijo. "¿A dónde?"

"Primero, mi apartamento." respondió.

"¿Oh? Sé que me llevaste a cenar, ¿pero no crees que es un poco rápido?"

Isako soltó una risa. "No es para lo que esperas. Debo ponerme algo menos formal antes de que vayamos a donde tengo planeado, y tú debes cambiarte el uniforme."

"¿Y ponerme qué, exactamente?" preguntó.

"... ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar?" ella respondió.

"¿Estás segura de que no me quieres en tu apartamento?" Minato preguntó. Podría jurar que estaba por hacerla perder la compostura, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente.

"Como dije, no soy fan de quedarme sin trabajo." contestó. "nos reuniremos en la Estación Port Island en una hora. Deberías apresurarte."

Formalmente, ella lo dejó irse, y él se dió cuenta que apenas llegaría a tiempo si abordaba el primer tren que pasara. Se apresuró al dormitorio en cuanto pudo, se cambió de ropa a una chaqueta azul y jeans negros, tomó su gorro, y volvió a salir. Se las arregló para llegar a la Estación Port Island en cincuenta y cinco minutos, y tomó asiento en una banca libre.

 _"Port Island, ¿eh? Me preguntó que será lo que tiene en mente."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Dudo que sea una película, Jefe. Ya la conoces."**_ Jack dijo. En ese preciso momento, una mujer se sentó junto a Minato. Él la vió, y apenas la reconoció. Llevaba una boina puesta de lado, un pañuelo rojo brillante alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sobre un blusa blanca, y unos jeans que, en opinión de Minato, eran los que Kazuya debería usar, rojo sólido, con tenis blanco y negro. Ella lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. No se parecía en nada a su atuendo escolar.

"Te ves bien, Isako." Minato dijo.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." le dijo con una sonrisa. "Es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera de nuestra ropa de trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Sorprendido?"

"En el buen sentido." Minato respondió.

"¿Te gusta mi disfraz?" ella pregunto, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

"Creo que tu atuendo de trabajo debería ser tu disfraz." respondió, imitando su gesto. Ella le dió un ligero golpe con su frente, y se rió.

"En una vida mejor, tal vez." musitó. "¡Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar secreto!" Isako se levantó y prácticamente arrastró a Minato con ella. "Es mejor si vamos juntos." dijo.

"Creo que sólo quieres caminar conmigo." Minato dijo. Ella dejó escapar una risa.

"Eso también."

Por si fuera poco, Isako lo guió a los callejones traseros de Tatsumi Port Island. _"Desde luego."_ pensó.

"¿Oigan, quién es el chico?" un vago preguntó cuando les bloqueó el paso a Isako y a Minato. "No me acuerdo de él."

"Viene conmigo." Isako dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿Pues entonces, quién es?"

Minato suspiró, y se quitó su gorro. "Soy el que peleó contra Shin. Y si no se mueven, serás el siguiente." dijo con una sonrisa. Isako le soltó el brazo, y sonrió.

"¡Oh mierda!" el tipo dijo. "¡O-Oye, lo siento amigo! ¡No te reconocí! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!"

"Viejo, ¿qué te sucede?" un segundo pandillero dijo, pasando al primero. Fue directo a la pareja, hasta que vió a Minato. "¡¿Huh?!"

"Esto." Minato dijo. Tomó el cuello del sujeto y lo levantó en el aire con un brazo, y luego lo tiró a un lado, haciéndolo rodar unos metros. "Si de verdad quieren pelear, no vayan llorando cuando los deje cojeando."

El segundo vago gritó un poco y se fue corriendo, seguido por el primero. Isako comenzó a reirse. "Puede que seas peor que yo, Minato."

"Oye, yo también salgo a veces." dijo. El dúo se adentro aún más en las estrechas calles de la estación, y Minato pudo ver a Shinjiro aparentemente haciendo guardia frente a un túnel poco iluminado del que provenía un aroma a humo y alcohol. Él los miró acercarse, y suspiró. Reconoció a ambos.

"Antes de que pregunte porque está con este tipo," Shinjiro le dijo a Isako. "¿en serio está trayendo a un estudiante a este lugar?"

"No creo que alguien que abandonó la escuela deba sermonearme, ¿eh, Aragaki?" Isako dijo.

"Vamos, Shinjiro. Ya sabes a lo que me atengo de todos modos." Minato añadió. Shinjiro se les quedó viendo a los dos por un rato mientras ambos le sonreían, antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

"... Al diablo con ustedes." Shinjiro dijo, haciendose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Isako y Minato se rieron de él, y entraron en el túnel.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es este lugar, Isako?" Minato preguntó.

"Podría decírtelo, pero su presentación es mucho mejor." ella respondió. Minato la siguió y escuchó música rap mientras más se adentraban. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación iluminado por luces de neón rojas. Había una figura de ave sobre la entrada. Una mujer vestida con un kimono los recibió al entrar.

"Bienvenidos al Club Red Hawk." dijo con una reverencia. "Por favor, síganme."

Le hicieron caso, y fueron llevados a una amplia habitación de luz vaporosa llena de humo y aroma a alcohol. Un grupo de hombres mayores estaban jugnado Mahjong en una mesa, mientras otros jugaban cartas en otra. Todos ellos estaban apostando. El dúo se sentó en una mesa vacía, y la mesera se dirigió a Isako. "¿Le gustaría que le trajera su pipa?"

"Claro." respondió la maestra. "Y dos botellas de mi favorito."

"Enseguida." la mesera dijo. Se alejó rápidamente hacia una habitación en la parte trasera.

"No pensé que fueras una fumadora, Isako." Minato dijo. "Tu voz definitivamente no te traiciona."

"No todos fuman tabaco." ella dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Hierba, entonces?" Minaot preguntó.

"Eso tampoco. Estoy chapada a la antigua, sabes... Me gusta vivir como los aristócratas de la Antigua Europa." Isako dijo. La mesera regresó junto a otra a su lado. En sus manos sostenía un contenedor negro con flores grabadas en su superficie, y lo abrió de manera ceremoniosa. Dentro, había una pipa verde con detalles dorados del tamaño de un antebrazo de Minato, embellecida con una cabeza de dragon en el extremo donde se suponía que saliera el humo y marcada con escamas en toda su longitud a los lados.

 _ **"NO fumes eso."**_ Jack advirtió. _**"¡Eso te joderá de por vida, Jefe!"**_

 _ **"No creí que le gustaran este tipo de cosas... No lo hagas, no lo vale. Aún tienes mucho por hacer."**_ David dijo.

Isako tomó la pipa y la balanceó perfectamente sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras la segunda mesera colocaba dos botellas y dos copas vacías en la mesa. "¿Eso será todo?" ambas preguntaron.

"Si, muchas gracias." Isako dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran. Las meseras se inclinaron, y obedecieron.

"... Si sabes que el opio te pone loca, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Lo sé." ella respondió, y puso la pipa en su boca. Cuando exhaló, un humo sin olor salió de ella. "Es por eso que no fumo opio. Sólo me gusta verme genial de vez en cuando."

Minato soltó una risa. "¿En serio? ¿Fumas una pipa vacía?"

"¡Obviamente! Puede que me guste divertirme, pero debo permanecer como un ser humano funcional la mayoría del día." Isako dijo. "Pero no le digas a Aragaki que dije eso. Piensa que soy una adicta sin remedio con lo seguido que vengo aquí."

"Por el modo en que fuiste recibida, cualquiera pensaría que eres una adicta sin remedio."

"¿Y si así fuera no tendría un interesante lado oscuro?" ella preguntó, perezosamente llenando ambas copas. Deslizó uno de ellos hacia Minato.

"Propongo un brindis por los malos hábitos no dañinos." Minato rió.

"Mejor que el anterior." Isako musitó. Ambos tomaron un buen trago. "¿Ves a esos jugadores de mahjong? Apuesto que podríamos ganar algo de efectivo con ellos."

"¿De cuanto es la apuesta inicial?"

"Bastante barata... apenas 20,000 yenes."

"Entonces vayamos a asaltar a algunos ancianos."

Él entró, y fue capaz de duplicar su dinero en dos horas. Isako lo cuadruplicó. Ella era una maestra del mahjong, y la mayoría de las personas ahí la conocía. Ambos se fueron con los bolsillos a reventar, y comenzaron el largo trecho a la salida del túnel.

"Son noches como esta las que me dejan descansar de trabajar como maestra." Isako dijo. "Obtengo mi buena dosis de dinero y diversión, y no me molesta regresar al mundano y aburrido mañana."

"Me siento igual. Si conoces mi vida nocturna, es lo que mantiene andando la mayor parte del tiempo." Minato dijo.

"¿Estamos en el mismo bote, eh?" Isako preguntó, dandole un pequeño empujón. "Es una pena que todos los de mi edad sea aburrido o anticuado. Debe ser lindo tener amigos de tu edad..."

"Oye, te vasa poner toda emocional y melodramática porque no tienes amigos?" Minato bromeó, regresando el empujón,

"Pfft. ¿Por qué haría eso? Te tengo a ti, ¿no?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Ermitaño...**

 _"Vaya, vaya, vaya... esa no era la respuesta que esperaba."_ Minato pensó. "... Te diré que. Ven aquí un segundo." dijo.

"¿Le dices eso a una chica en un túnel oscuro?" ella preguntó. Aún asi fue con él. Minato hizo lo impensable. Sacó su celular de manera casi instantánea, la abrazó fuertemente, y tomó una foto. "¡Oye, no estaba lista!" se quejó en broma.

"Estaba siendo espontáneo." Minato respondió, mirando el resultado de su hazaña. Tenía en sus manos una imagen que capturó lo que pensó era su mejor sonrisa hasta le momento, mientras que Isako lucía feliz y a la vez confundida. Pero también notó que la atrapó un poco sonrojada, lo cual lo hizo reir en el interior. "Además, parece bastante natural. Creo que lo haré mi fondo de pantalla."

"¿En serio? Hazlo." Isako dijo. Le dió un vistazo, y sonrió. "De hecho, envíamela... pero no le digas a nadie de la escuela que soy yo."

"Les diré que es mi novia secreta." Minato dijo.

"¡Já! Eres un bromista." Isako dijo. En ese momento, acababan de pasar a Shinjiro en la entrada.

"... Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntar." murmuró cuando los vió pasar, ambos arrimados entre si viendo la foto de nuevo. Cada uno siguió su camino, y Minato regresó al dormitorio, sólo para necontrar al presidente del club, Shuji Ikutsuki, sentado en la sala, leyendo junto a Mitsuru.

"Ah, Minato." Ikutsuki dijo. "¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Y qué es ese extraño olor?"

"Ah, me perdí el tren y decidí correr hasta aquí." Minato dijo. "Iré a ducharme. Ya vengo."

Minato cumplió su palabra y regresó con su uniforme puesto en menos de quince minutos después. "Entonces, Ikutsuki, es raro verte por aquí." Minato dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.

"Oh, no te moelstes en sentarte." Ikutsuki dijo. "En realiad me gustaría explicarte la función de la Sala de Mando."

"¿Sala de Mando?"

"El cuarto piso del dormitorio, donde recibiste tu Evocadora." Mitsuru dijo. "Como líder de campo del SEES, no veo problemas con que tengas acceso a nuestros registros personales si asi lo deseas. Confío en que no irás sólo para husmear el pasado de los demás."

"Claro." Minato dijo secamente. _"Honestamente, no le veo el punto a saber esto."_

"Bien. Sígueme." Ikutsuki dijo. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras. En el tercer piso, Ikutsuki volteó a verlo y susurró. "¿Sabes que no vamos a hablar de sobre eso, verdad?"

"Me lo imaginaba." Minato respondió. Ikutsuki rió conforme entraban a la Sala de Mando. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Oh... y pensar que ni siquiera consideraste sospechosa la necesidad de hablar en privado." Ikutsuki comentó.

"Cuando tienes monstruos en tu cabeza que te hablan día y noche, ya no te preocupas por ver algo como sospechoso." Minato dijo tomando asiento. "Sólo observas con curiosidad."

"Si tienes tantas vidas como un gato, no pasaría nada si murieras una o dos veces." Ikutsuki se rió entre dientes. mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Se ajusto su abrigo y se puso cómodo en el sillón. "Bueno, voy a ir al grano. He estado investigando a estos "Demonios" que usas, pero me gustaría confirmar algunas cosas de primera mano..."

"Quieres hablar con ellos, ¿eh?" Minato preguntó. Realizó un ligero gesto con su mano, y tanto jack como david aparecieron como figurillas sobre la mesa. "Prepárense para ser interrogados, chicos." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

 **"... De acuerdo."** David dijo.

 **"¿Eh, por qué no?"** Jack respondió.

"Gracias por aparecer, Jack, David." Ikutsuki dijo. "Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que respondieran algunas preguntas para mi. Desde luego, si no se sienten a gusto con esto, podemos detenernos cuando quieran."

 **"¿Demonios con derechos? Esto será divertido."** Jack dijo.

 **"Asi parece... prosigue."** David dijo.

"Gracias. Quisiera comenzar por saber sobre sus orígenes. ¿Cuántos años tienen?" Ikutsuki preguntó.

 **"Yo he mantenido esta forma por alrededor de 350 años."** Jack dijo. **"Aunque si preguntas por mi verdadera edad, tendría que decir que... un poco más joven que la humanidad. No puedo darte números específicos."**

"No hay problema... ¿David?"

 **"Me he manifestado en esta forma desde hace 600 años... pero soy tan viejo como Jack en términos de edad verdadera."**

"Ya veo..." Ikutsuki dijo, con una mano en su barbilla. Estaba considerando que preguntar a continuación.

"¿Cómo es que comenzaron a existir para empezar?" Minato preguntó. Ikutsuki lo miró confundido. "¿Qué? También tengo curiosidad."

 **"... ¿Cómo explicarlo?"** Jack preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

 **"Una manera de verlo es decir que un Demonio es una manifestación de la voluntad humana."** David dijo. **"Si lo recuerdas, se supone que seamos los Arcanos negativos."**

"¿Arcanos Negativos?" Ikutsuki preguntó.

"Su número es negativo, lo cual no debería ser posible." Minato dijo.

 **"Exacto... es por eso que cada Demonio tiene un título que corresponde al Arcano real. Por ejemplo, yo soy el Demonio de los Magos... ¿puedes adivinar por qué?"**

"El Arcano del Mago representa la habilidad de aprovechar talento, autoestima, e iniciativa... siendo el... anti-Mago, por decirlo de una manera, tú serías..." Ikutsuki comenzó.

 **"El miedo a la falta de habilidad encarnado. La falta de talento en persona. Una forma viviente de la inseguridad."** David dijo. **"Sólo soy uno de los Demonios que representan al Mago. Estoy maldecido a practicar por siempre sin parar, siempre con miedo a fallar cuando más lo necesito."**

"Una prueba viviente." Ikutsuki murmuró. Rápidamente volteó a ver a jack y le prestó atenció a lo que iba a decir. "¿Y tú?"

 **"Yo soy uno de los muchos Demonios de los Locos. El Loco es extraño, ya que posee varias cualidades... Yo represento algunas de sus partes negativas. Yo soy la pérdida de la inocencia, el abrazo a la locura, y la parte morbosa de la creatividad, todo en uno. Estoy maldecido a mirar el mundo con una luz retorcida, incapaz de entender el concepto de "normalidad".** Jack dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato. **"Siendo el primer Demonio que respondió a tu llamado, soy el que mejor representa aquello que maldices de este mundo."**

"... ¿En serio?" Minato preguntó, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. "Nunca lo hubiera adivinado... Pensaba que eso hubiera sido la muerte de mis..."

Minato se congeló. Se detuvo, y miró a Ikutsuki, quien hizo una mueca. "El Arcano Muerte simboliza un gran cambio..." Ikutsuki dijo lentamente. "También representa sentimientos de depresión y pérdida."

 _"No es posible."_ Minato pensó, volteando a ver a Jack y a David. Ambos se quedaron helados.

"... Leí el reporte de tu batalla contra el ser conocido como El Segador hace unas horas, Minato." Ikutsuki dijo. "También recibí una transcripción parcial de lo que te dijo. Sabiendo que tienes la capacidad de invocar Demonios, y que representan una parte negativa del significado de su Arcano..."

"... Yo lo invoqué." Minato terminó. _"Una criatura incapaz de aceptar el cambio. Una criatura que anhela el sentimiento de estar viva. Una criatura que ansía emoción."_ "La razón por la que he tenido el potencial todo este tiempo... Yo invoqué a un Demonio cuando era niño... ¿pero cómo es que está en el Tartarus, y no obedeciendome?"

 **"Jefe... cuando un Demonio atiende un llamado, inicialmente no está atado a su amo."** David dijo. **"Es posible que lo hayas invocado sin saber cómo hacer un pacto con él."**

"¿Y cómo es que hice un pacto con ustedes?" Minato preguntó.

 **"Ya-sabes-quién te ayuda da lidiar con esas por ti."** Jack dijo.

"... ¿Ya sabes quién?" Ikutsuki preguntó. "Ah, deber estar hablando de los... seres, que Minato visita."

"... ¿Leíste eso también, eh?" Minato preguntó. "Bueno, ya que estás interesado, te lo diré. Uno de los seres que visito es llamado "Gran Jefe" por todos los Demonios... aunque no me ha dado los detalles técnicos."

"Un ser que preside sobre todas las personificaciones de la oscuridad humana..." Ikutsuki dijo. "Tienes una interesante lista de contactos."

"Me lo dicen a menudo." Minato respondió con una risa. "Entonces, ¿Qué has descubierto sobre los Demonios?"

"Nada comparado con lo que acabamos de descubrir... Había sacado algunas conclusiones conectandolos con la voluntad humana, pero ahora sabemos con certeza que provienen de los deseos más... oscuros de la humanidad." Ikutsuki dijo. Miró el reloj y frunció en ceño. "Temo que los demás piensen que estamos haciendo algo sospechoso si nos quedamos más tiempo... ¿No creo que quieras que sepan lo que los Demonios son en realidad, o si? Podría hacerte ver peor que antes."

"... Probablemente sea mejor si no lo saben." Minato aceptó. Ikutsuki rió.

"Parece que tenemos un pequeño secreto entre nosotros... Confío en que no les hablarás de mi investigación tampoco."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Diablo...**

 _"... Ahora lo veo."_ Minato se dió cuenta. Asintió con una sonrisa, e hizo desaparecer a Jack y David. Se desvanecieron frente a ojos de Ikutsuki, haciendolo reir como un niño que acababa de ver un truco de magia. _"Definitivamente lo veo."_ "Pero, no debería al menos saber usar esa computadora?" Minato preguntó, señalando a la gigantesca consola mientras Ikutsuki dejaba de reirse.

"Para ser honesto, esa computadora es casi tan vieja como yo. ¡Puede que me caiga el cabello por nuestro pequeño secreto, pero esa cosa es tan vieja que se le cae todo!" Ikutsuki dijo. Comenzó a reirse aún más fuerte.

"... Ese chiste fue malo." Minato dijo. Ikutsuki lo ignoró y se limpió las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos. Aparentemente, el pensó que fue hilarante. "Supongo que sólo presionaré botones al azar si debo usarla."

"Hehehe... asi es como la uso, a decir verdad. Asegúrate de presionar los brillantes." Ikutsuki dijo. Ambos regresaron a la sala, e Ikutsuki se fue del lugar.

Cuando Minato regresó a su habitación, se miró a si mismo en el espejo por un rato. _"¿Ustedes representan una parte de mi mente, o están siendo invocados por Lucifer?"_ preguntó en su mente.

 _ **"Uno de los prósitos originales de un Demonio es asegurarse de que su amo no caiga víctima de lo que representan. Al invocarnos, has mostrado que has superado nuestros apectos de la voluntad."**_ David dijo. _**"Pero no puedo decirte cómo."**_

 _"... Bueno, al menos sé que no caeré en una espiral de deprsión si recapturo al Segador de algún modo, ¿verdad?"_

 ** _"¡Ese es el lado bueno de las cosas!"_** Jack dijo.

 _"Tan bueno como un cuchillo recién pulido, ¿eh?"_ Minato musitó. Jack se rió en su mente.

Minato pasó el resto de la noche estudiando. Sabía que el día después de mañana era luna llena, y no tenía intención de ir a esa batalla preocupado.


	27. Un Día Antes

**Nota para Kirana-Taisho: ¿Sólo quieres ver sufrir a Minato contra el Reaper, verdad? Lamento informarte que aún no es tan poderoso como para eso xD.** **Y en serio, creo que hablas por todos cuando dices que todos merecemos una profesora como la Srta. Toriumi :)** **En cuanto a otros asuntos, vamos. Ya tiene dos demonios en su mente, ¿qué podría salir mal con otra cosa en su alma? *simagina sonrisa maníaca de Minato***

* * *

 **27\. Un Día Antes**

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que Minato esperaba. Pronto tendría que hacer el desayuno, y no podía pensar bien mientras cocinaba. Se concentraba demasiado en eso.

El viaje en tren pasó sin más. Todos parecían seguir recuperandose de su necuentro con el Segador, así que decidió dejarlos en paz. Él mismo aún intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su presencia se debía a sus acciones de niño, lo cual no podía recordar por más que lo intentara.

Las clases probaron ser menos efectivas que las sesiones de estudio de Minato para incrementar sus calificaciones. Su mayor deseo era poder dormir en clase y sentirse revitalizado al despertar. No le fue concedido. Envidiava a Junpei en momentos asi, incluso cuando los maestros le preguntaban cosas.

Finalmente, el timbre tocó. Minato se preparaba para irse, cuando Mitsuru entró a su aula. "El Consejo Estudiantil ha sido cancelado por hoy, Minato. El Presidente del club me pidió que le ayudara a lidiar con algunos reportes en el dormitorio. Por lo tanto, no será necesario que vayas hoy." le dijo.

"¿En serio? No te presiones demasiado, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato dijo.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estaré bien." ella dijo. Se fue de ahí tan rápido como llegó.

"Hey, si no irás al Consejo hoy, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?" Junpei preguntó.

"Hmm... pensaba ir a trabajar hoy, para quitarme ese pendiente el resto de la semana." Minato dijo. "Pero si vamos a comer, siempre puedo llegar un pco tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto." Junpei dijo. "Vamos a la Estación Iwatodai. ¡Quiero probar algo del Beef Bowl, viejo!"

"¿Competencia de comida?"

"¡Claro que si!" Junpei dijo. "... ¿pero, quién va a pagar?"

"El perdedor, obviamente." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Intenta no hacerlo demasiado fácil para mi, ¿quieres?"

"¡Heh! ¡Ya veremos quien llora cuando la cuenta llegue!" Junpei dijo. Él y Minato fueron directamente al local de comida. Junpei tenía una mirada determinada en su cara, pero Minato estaba riendose. "¿Listo?"

"¿Para una comida gratis? Siempre." Minato respondió. La competencia comenzó.

Once deluxe beef bowls después, un Junpei derrotado y un Minato contento salieron de Beef Bowl. "Mejor suerte la próxima, Junpei." Minato dijo.

"¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Cómo es que puedes comer tanto! ¡Eres más flaco que yo!" Junpei se quejó.

Minato estaba por responder con un comentario ingenioso, cuando notó una pequeña conmoción cerca de la entrada de la librería. Se trataba de un chico molesto gritandole a la chica con la que estaba. Por lo que Minato vió, ambos eran de Gekkoukan.

"Es un idiota." Junpei dijo, frunciéndo el ceño. "¿Quién le grita a una chica como esa?"

"Este idiota, aparentemente... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Minato preguntó.

"SEES, enfrentando idiotas de día y Sombras de noche." Junpei dijo. Minato rió.

"Lidera la operación." dijo.

"Heh, yo me encargo." Junpei dijo. Minato lo siguió hasta el chico, quien estaba tomando a la chica de la muñeca y gritandole. En este punto ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Hey, amigo. Creo que ya dijiste suficiente." Junpe idijo.

El sujeto volteó a verlo molesto. "¡No te metas en mi maldito problema!" dijo, aún lastimando el brazo de la chica.

"Eso es un poco difícil cuando lo estás gritando a medio mundo." Minato dijo.

"Mira viejo, tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?" Junpei dijo. "No sé porque estas gritando, pero sea lo que sea, puede esperar... ¿no quieres que todos aquí piensen de ti lo peor, verdad?"

"¡¿Y a mi que me importa lo que piensen de mi?! ¡Yo tengo la razón aquí!" el chico dijo. La muchacha simplemente estaba en shock para decir algo. "¡Esta maldita me engañó! ¡Con mi puto mejor amigo por amor de Dios!"

Los ojos de Junpei se agrandaron. No sabía que decir. "Una difícil decisión..." Minato le susurró. "Ayuda al tipo, y condena a la chica a la miseria. Salva a la muchacha, y añade sal a la herida del chico."

"¡Si se van a quedar ahí parados, lárguense!" el chico dijo. Junpei apretó los dientes. Había tomado una decisión.

"No puedes gritarle asi amigo. No vas a arreglar nada." Junpe idijo. "Ella va a dejar tu trasero de todos modos, viejo. Sólo debes ser un hombre y alejarte."

"¡G-gracias!" la chica dijo de repente. "Y-yo-"

"¡Tú cállate!" el sujeto le dijo. Volvió a ver a Junpei. "Apuesto que quieres ser el siguiente, ¿verdad?"

Junpei alzó sus manos en paz. "Oye, nunca dije nada como eso... No espero que le hables de nuevo ni nada de eso. Rayos, puedes odiarla todo l oque quieras, pero debes calmarte un poco."

 _"Esto no está funcionando. Lo siento Junpei, pero debo intervenir."_ Minato pensó. "Piensa en tu futuro. ¿De verdad quieres un reporte de acoso sexual o peor en tu expediente de preparatoria?" dijo de repente. El chico miró a Minato, pero no dijo nada. "No es necesario que olvides. No necesitas perdonar. Pero debes controlarte, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas."

El muchacho regresó su atención a la chica. Se le quedó viendo por medio minuto, observando lo asustada que estaba, cuando repentinamente la alejó de él. "... No se te ocurra volver a hablarme de nuevo, maldita zorra." dijo, yéndose del lugar. Una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla mientras se iba.

La muchacha rápidamente se limpió sus propias lágrimas y volteó a ver a Minato y a Junpei. "... Gracias." ella dijo. "... Entonces..."

"No te preocupes." Junpei dijo con un suspiro. "Quiero decir, no se si estaba mintiendo sobre ti y su amigo, pero... mi padre solía gritarme de ese modo cuando era niño. Nadie debería pasar por eso."

"... Respeto tu decisión, Junpei." Minato dijo. "Hiciste la diferencia aquí. Te atraviste a involucrarte en esto, incluso con todas estas personas alrededor."

"... Supongo que lo hice, ¿eh?" respondió con una sonrisa. Casi de inmediato se desvaneció. "Pero espera, ¿estás bien? ¿No te había golpeado antes o si?" Junpei le preguntó a la muchacha.

"E-estoy bien. Mi casa está cerca de aqui... Creo que estoy bien desde aquí." respondió. "Gracias, a los dos."

"Cuídate, ¿quieres?" Junpei dijo cuando ella se inclinaba ante ellos. Entonces les sonrió y les guiño un ojo, luego de lo cual se fue corriendo. Junpei se sintió como un héroe. Minato pensó que acababa de hacer un error fatal. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, y se dirigieron al Paulownia Mall. "Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh?"

"Nuestra intervención fue efectiva..." Minato dijo. Junpei dejó de sonreir y se puso serio.

"... ¿Crees que debomos ayudar al chico, eh?" Junpei preugntó.

"Pudimos haberlo convencido de ir a algún lugar en privado," Minato comenzó. " y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar."

"¿En serio? Quiero decir, entiendo que el tipo esté destrozado, pero al menos nadie salió lastimado, ¿verdad?"

"Nadie pasa de balbuceos y temblores a cerrar el ojo y sonreir en menos de un minuto." Minato dijo. "La perra estaba actuando, Junpei. Intentaba llamar la atención, para hacerlo enojar, y que alguien interviniera. Funcionó."

"... Mierda." Junpei dijo. "Terminamos jodiendo a ese sujeto... todo porque quise ayudar a la chica."

"No siempre se trata sólo de lo que es correcto o no." Minato dijo. "Según los estándars sociales, hiciste todo lo que se suponía que hicieras... pero la sociedad es estúpida. Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso ahora. Lo que pasó ya está hecho." Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Debiste haber pasado por mucho, ¿eh?" Junpei preguntó. "¿Hubieras ayudado al tipo?"

"Fue mi primera opción." Minato dijo. "Pero sólo porque fue con su mejor amigo... perdió a más de una persona en su vida. Creo que tenía algo de razón en sus acciones." Junpei dijo. Llegaron al Paulownia, y se detuvieron frente a la fuente. "... Tengo mucho que aprender, ¿no es así?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

"Se vive y se aprende." Minato dijo. "Pero si no llego al trabajo pronto, no creo que viva mucho tiempo. Te veo en el dormitorio."

"Hasta luego, viejo." Junpei dijo. Le dió un vistazo a las tiendas de alrededor, y entró al Café. Era momento de pensar un poco.

Minato entró a Be Blue V e inmediatamente fue a la Oficina. Nemissa lo observó mientras entraba. "Llegas tarde." dijo.

"Fui a comer, y luego hubo problemas." Minato dijo. "Puedo quedarme tiempo extra si se necesita."

"Claro que vas a necesitar quedarte." le respondió. "Ve a cambiarte y ponte a trabajar."

Minato lo hizo, y después de seis horas de trabajo sin nada más que Nemissa quejandose por su impuntualidad, salió de la tienda cuando esta cerró. Caminó un poco, y pasó cerca del Club Escapade, donde encontró a Shinjiro, aparentemente en su descanso, tomando un siesta recargado en el edificio.

"Hey, Shinjiro." Minato dijo cuando se aproximaba a él. Shinjiro abrió sus ojos lentamente y vió a Minato, un tanto molesto.

"Sólo ha pasado una semana, idiota. Dije diez dias."

"No estoy aquí por la pelea, pero si no puedes esperar a que te patee el trasero, por favor, dame un motivo." Minato dijo. Shinjiro se burló. "Sólo pensé que debía avisarte que algo divertido va a pasar mañana por la noche, durante la Hora Oscura... aunque no sé d nde."

"¿Qué rayos quieres decir con 'algo divertido'?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Conozco un tipo que me dijo que cada luna llena, una Sombra gigantesca aparecerá en la ciudad... o algo parecido." Minato dijo, rascándose la cabeza. "Es un niño algo enigmático, pero estoy seguro de que no miente. Imaginé que querrías estar preparado."

"Tch... mantendré los ojos abiertos." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Pero porque demonios me estás advirtiendo de esto?"

"Primero, porque, aunque no estamos en los mejores términos, aún creo que somo amigos." Minato dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa a Shinjiro.

"Espero que la otra razón sea mejor que eso." Shinjiro dijo. La sonrisa de Minato rápidamente escaló a su ya conocida versión aterradora.

"Y en segundo lugar es porque quiero que estés en tu mejor forma para nuestra pelea... No quiero ninguna excusa cuando pruebe mi superioridad." Minato dijo. "Después de todo... ya sé lo que tu Persona puede hacer. No tienes oportunidad contra mi." Comenzó con una pequeña risa, la cual se volvió una carcajada en cuestión de segundos.

"... Ya lárgate de una vez." Shinjiro dijo mientras Minato se calmaba. "Te diré una cosa. Si yo gano, renunciarás al SEES y te irás de la ciudad, permanentemente."

"¡Oh! Una interesante condición..." Minato dijo. "Me gusta. Te veo en tres dias... si es que sigues vivo, claro."

"Igualmente." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se alejó del lugar, y regresó al dormitorio.

"Bienvenido de vuelta." Mitsuru dijo desde su lugar en la sala. "... Es extraño, lo quieto que ha estado."

"¿Te refieres a las Sombras?" Akihiko dijo desde la silla de al lado. Parecía que estaba haciendo tareas escolares.

"Ha pasado un mes desde el último ataque, pero estoy segura de que no será la última vez que saldrán de Tartarus." Mitsuru respondió.

"Mañana por la noche." Minato dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Habrá una gran Sombra libre en la ciudad mañana por la noche."

"... ¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Un amigo me lo dijo." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Créelo o no, pero hasta ahora no me ha mentido ni una sola vez."

"... No está de más intentarlo." Mitsuru dijo. "Monitorearé la ciudad mañana en la noche."

"Si de verdad algo pasa, será mejor que nos presentes a este 'amigo' tuyo." Akihiko dijo.

"Es el niño fantasma que se aparece durante la Hora Oscura." Minato dijo. "Se aparece de vez en cuando, así que probablemente no lo veas a menos que pases la Hora Oscura conmigo."

"¡¿En serio sigues con esto del fantasma?!" Yukari espetó. "¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!"

"... Como sea, tal vez sea buena idea que fueran a dormir un poco." Minato continuó. "No quiero que se retrasen durante la pelea de mañana."

"¡Bueno, parece que no podré estudiar esta noche!" Junpei dijo con algo más de entusiasmo de lo usual. "Debo echarme un sueño en caso de que vayamos a pelear mañana!"

"Tomarías cualquier oportunidad para no estudiar, ¿verdad, Estupei?" Yukari preguntó.

"Hey, no me culpes si estás toda cansada cuando te necesitemos. Creo que pondría supervivencia sobre estudiar en mi lista de prioridades cualquier día." Junpei respondió. Se fue a las escaleras y se retiró a su habitación. El resto del SEES siguió su ejemplo, para variar. Minato, incapaz de dormir, optó lo segundo mejor en su caso: meditación.


	28. Versus La Sacerdotisa

**28\. Versus La Sacerdotisa**

Minato se aseguró de preparar un festín para el SEES esas mañana. Todos se despertaron por el aroma de la comida. "No quiero excusas. Todos ustedes tendrán energía de sobra para todo el día." dijo. _"No moriré por culpa suya."_

"¡Bueno, no me quejaré!" Junpei dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Rápidamente tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse.

 _ **"Bien, toma tu parte. Has probado tu valía."**_ David comentó.

"Bueno, ya que insistes." Yukari dijo, yendo a su asiento.

 _ **"Necesitarás esa energía. ¡No te he visto hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial!"**_ Jack dijo.

"Asegúrate de comer también, Minato." Mitsuru dijo mientras se sentaba. "No sería buena idea para el líder del SEES pelear por debajo de su máximo nivel."

"Ya me adelanté." Minato dijo. Acababa de terminar de servirse su comida.

"¡Já! Deberías cocinar asi más seguido." Akihiko dijo. Había tomado más comida que todos en la mesa.

"... Uhh, senpai." Minato dijo, mirando su plato. Estaba retacado de comida. "No entiento por qué vas a comer tanto... ni siquiera vas a pelear esta noche."

Akihiko se congeló. Volteó a ver a Minato, quién lucía bastante descepcionado de él, y luego a Mitsuru, quien compartía su expresión. Yukari se veía confundida como siempre, pero Junpei fue más allá al negar con su cabeza. "... Saben, yo solía patrullar esta ciudad durante dos años..." Akihiko dijo, bajando su cabeza derrotado. "Yo era todo lo que se interponía entre Iwatodai y cualquier Sombra que saliera de Tartarus... y aquí estoy, sin nadie que me tome en serio, sólo porque salí herido en el deber." Comió con lentitud, como si intentara llenar un vacio.

 _ **"Si, nadie toma en serio al tipo que se jodió el brazo contra algo que no tomó más de un par de golpes para derrotar."**_ Jack dijo. Minato se rió por el comentario, y Akihiko le lanzó una mirada de odio por un momento, antes de regresar a su comida.

Un viaje en tren incómodamente silencioso después, el SEES llegó a la escuela. Un absolutamente aburrido día de clases repasando los temas para los próximos exámenes. El día terminó sin incidentes.

 _ **"Oye, Jefe. Sé que no debemos preocuparnos hasta la Hora Oscura, pero tal vez deberíamos regresar al dormitorio temprano... para descansar un poco antes de la pelea."**_ David sugirió.

 _ **"Si acaso, podrías entrenar un poco en la azotea o algo... prepararte mentalmente para combatir."**_ Jack añadió.

 _"No es tan mala idea."_ Minato pensó mientras salía del salón. _"Tal vez podría-"_

"¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas!" una chica dijo un poco más adelante en el pasillo. Volteó y vió ni más ni menos que a Fuuka siendo regañada por chocar contra alguien.

"¡L-lo siento!" Fuuka dijo inclinandose. Se quitó sus audífonos mientras lo hacía, lo que llamó la atención de Minato. La chica con la que había chocado le dió un pequeño empujón y se alejó de ahí. Fuuka se tropezó, pero recuperó el equilibrio.

"Veo que mantenerte fuera de problemas no es lo tuyo." Minato dijo. Fue hacia Fuuka, quien lo vió venir. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Minato tomó uno de los audífonos de su cuello. _"Veámos que es lo que Fuuka escucha."_

"¡N-No, espera!" Fuuka dijo al notar lo que Minato iba a hacer. Él se puso el audífono en el oído.

 _"- de, blanco y rojo, a la chingada lo demás! ¡No me importan tus estrellas, no me importan ni tus líneas! ¡Mexicano hasta la madre, lo demás es para niñas!"*_ fue la letra que Minato escuchó antes de que Fuuka desesperadamente saltara sobre él para recuperar su audífono. Las palabras estaban acompañadas por unos estrepitosos bajos, los cuales eran de una calidad sorprendentemente alta.

 _"... Pues, vaya."_ Minato pensó. Simplemente le sonrió a Fuuka, quien parecía como si alguien le hubiera tomado fotografías desnuda sin su consentimiento. "Sabes, creo que te encantará el Escapade." dijo. "Podría llevarte ahí algún día."

"¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡N-no, no podría!" Fuuka dijo. Minato soltó una carcajada.

"Oye, no te preocupes... No te juzgo." Minato dijo. "Pienso que es genial que no escuches toda esa basura feliz con voces agudas... vamos a caminar un poco." Fuuka, aún un poco nerviosa, asintió.

"¿U-um, a dónde vamos, Minato-kun?" ella preguntó.

"A nuestra cita." dijo, haciéndola estremecerse un poco.

"¡D-deja de provocarme con eso!"

"Hablo en serio. Puede que no sea tn elegante como dije que sería, pero vamos a pasar un buen rato." Fuuka miró a su alrededor nerviosa.

"Todos nos están viendo raro..." Fuuka susurró. Minato vió que algunos estudiantes miraban al dúo de manera extraña. Algunas chicas los veían con envidia. Al igual que algunos chicos. Otros parecían confundidos.

 _"¡Hora de divertirse!"_ Minato pensó. Se movió aún más cerca de Fuuka y puso un brazo a su alrededor, dejandola sin aliento por un segundo. "¿Siguen mirando?" le susurró.

"¡S-si!" Fuuka chilló. Estaba que se moría por tanta atención.

"¡Entonces deja que tu caballero se encargue!" le volvió a susurrar. Se separó de ella, y volteó a ver a algunas chicas que prácticamente estaban fulminando a Fuuka con la mirada. "¡Parece que pusimos a algunas personas un poco celosas!" cantó, poniendo una sonrisa tonta mientras lo hacía. "Que pena que son demasiado aburridas como para que me importe."

La envidia rápidamente escaló a furia, pero no hicieron nada. _"Así es... Soy líder del Comité Disciplinario, plebeyos. Tan pronto como alguno de ustedes haga algo, suspenderé hasta el último sus traseros de inmediato."_ Las miradas de odio se desvanecieron eventualmente, y Fuuka apresuró el paso, obligando a Minato a acelerar un poco para ponerse a su paso. Fuera de las puertas de la escuela, Minato comenzó a quedarse atrás.

"Eso no fue muy agradable, Minato-kun..." Fuuka dijo. Parecía un poco triste por lo que acabaa de pasar.

"Me volví el objetivo de sus miradas en tu lugar." respondió. "¿No es eso lo que un caballero hace? ¿Proteger a la princesa?"

"Sólo en los cuentos de hadas." Fuuka dijo. "... Sabes de historia. Ningún caballero real lo arriesgó todo por una princesa."

"Eso es porque aquellos caballeros apestaban." Fuuka se detuvo y se le quedó viendo. "Yo," Minato dijo con una reverencia exagerada. "he superado a esos tontos de antaño." Se levantó y peinó su cabello a un lado en otro movimiento exagerado. "Nadie puede compararse con Minato Arisato, el Caballero Azur, protector de Iwatodai."

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Minato se quedó ahí, posando mientras Fuuka lo miraba. Ella soltó una risita, que lentamente se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada. "... Debes estar bromeando." le dijo.

"Pues claro que sí." Minato dijo, dejando el acto imnediatamente. "¿Por qué me tomas, un loco?"

"No sé que pensar de ti." Fuuka dijo.

"Creo que 'exótico' es una buena palabra para mi."

"Iba a decir 'extraño'."

"Esa tampoco suan mal." La pareja llegó a la Estación Port Island, donde Minato ubicó la tienda de flores en la esquina. "Oye, ¿te importaría esperar aquí un minuto?" le preguntó.

"¿Huh? No, está bien supongo." Fuuka dijo. Minato asintió y corrió hacia el puesto de flores, y compró el único bonsai disponible. Por extraño que pareciera, era rojo. Regresó para ver a Fuuka sonrrojarse como tomate. "¡N-no tenías que!" le dijo. Minato sonrió.

"Dije que iba a traerte tu flor favorita, ¿o no?" le dijo con un guiño. "Hay que apresurarnos para no perdernos el tren."

"C-claro." Fuuka dijo. Se las arreglaron para alcanzarlo, y lo abordaron. Terminaron teniendo que quedarse parados junto a la puerta. "... Um, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar, Minato-kun?" Fuuka le preguntó luego de un rato.

"Tú dime." le respondió. Se puso uno de sus audífonos y le ofreció el otro. Ella lo tomó, y ambos escucharon música mientras el tren se movía.

La música de Minato era una mezcla de todo un poco, incluso de un poco de 'basura feliz con voces agudas', aunque en versión remix para disminuir la frecuencia de las percusiones. De hecho Fuuka movía su cabeza al ritmo de algunas canciones.

Mientras se bajaban del tren, Fuuka le regresó su audífono. "¿Entonces, qué tipo de música me gusta?" Minato preguntó.

"Esa es difícil..." Fuuka respondió.

"En realidad es muy fácil." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Me gusta la música que suena bien." Caminaron por las tiendas de la Estación, la cual estaba de camino al dormitorio. "Sé que te prometí sushi, ¿pero qué tal suena algo de takoyaki mejor?"

"Oh, no tienes que hacerlo..." Fuuka dijo. "Quiero decir, ya fuiste y me compraste el bonsai."

"Si te quedas con el takoyaki tanto como el bonsai, tengo la sensación de que no te va a gustar." Minato musitó. En efecto, se dirigieron a Octopia y compraron dos platos de takoyaki. Se sentaron en una banca para comer, pero Minato notó que Fuuka miraba raro a su comida. "¿No estás acostumbrada a recibir comida gratis?" preguntó.

"... No." Fuuka dijo. "Es... raro."

"Es increíble, eso es lo que es." Minato dijo. Comenzó a comer, y Fuuka le siguió pronto. "Sabes, ni siquiera te pregunté si vives cerca. ¿No te estoy llevando a comer en medio de la nada, o si?"

"En realidad vivo al sur de aquí." Fuuka dijo. "Los dormitorios están al norte, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres." Minato dijo. Puso su cabeza justo al lado de la de Fuuka. "Y quedarme a tomar un café si insistes."

"¡No creo que sea una buena idea!" ella respondió, un poco nerviosa por la invasión de espacio. "¡M-mis padres podrían tener la idea equivocada!" Minato regresó a su posición y se rió. Fuuka lo miró, y luego suspiró. "Deja de burlarte de mi." dijo.

"Hey, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?" Minato preguntó. "Nadie sale lastimado y todos somos felices... al menos hasta donde yo sé."

"... Si estás preguntando, entonces si. Me la estoy pasando bien." Fuuka respondió. Miró a su alrededor, sin saber que decir a continuación. Terminaron de comer, y Minato le pasó su bonsai.

"Si esta es la despedida..." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fuuka lo tomó y sonrió. "Te diría que no te metas en problemas, pero parece que eso es muy difícil para ti."

"No creo que seas la persona para hablar sobre eso, Minato." Fuuka dijo.

"... Me alegra que hayamos pasado las formalidades, Fuuka." Minato dijo. Fuuka parpadeó, y se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca. "Oye, sólo asegurate de que si te metes en problemas, yo esté cerca, ¿de acuerdo?"

"... Lo intentaré." Fuuka dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Sacerdotisa...**

"Debo irme antes de que mis padres se preocupen por mi... ¿pero cómo voy a explicarles esto?" Fuuka dijo, mirando confundida al bonsai.

"Es de parte de tu admirador no-tan-secreto, obviamente." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. Fuuka se sonrrojó un poco, y se dió la vuelta. "Hasta luego, Fuuka."

"G-gracias por hoy, Minato." Fuuka dijo. Rápidamente se alejó del lugar, y Minato regresó al dormitorio. La mayoría del SEES estaba en la sala.

"Quiero que todos estén preparados para combatir antes de medianoche." Minato dijo mientras firmaba. "Yukari, flechas extra en tu carcaj. Junpei, aclara tu mente. La única cosa por la que deben preocuparse es el enemigo de esta noche."

"Sabes, ni siquiera sabemos si algo va a aparecer." Yukari dijo. "... Pero supongo que no hace daño estar listos."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a una Sombra de verdad!" Junpei dijo triunfalmente.

"Sólo no se vayan a poner arrogantes." Akihiko dijo. "Yo lo fui, y miren a dónde me llevó."

"... Rayos, ese es el primer buen consejo que has dado, Akihiko-senpai." Minato dijo. Akihiko estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente.

"En cuanto regrese al campo, ya verán lo que valgo." Akihiko dijo. Todos los miembros del SEES se prepararon individualmente para la batalla. El día acabó de manera rápida, y una vez que la Hora Oscura llegó, el grupo ya estaba reunido en la Sala de Mando. Mitsuru, quien había invocado a Pentesilea de antemano para acostumbrarse al mapa de la ciudad, inmediatamente comenzó su búsqueda.

Cinco minutos después, ella espetó. "... Una Sombra ha aparecido en la ciudad. Una de las grandes." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En verdad encontraste una?! Akihiko preguntó.

"Mi chico no miente." Minato dijo, levantándose del sofá.

"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Vamos a hacer pedacitos esa cosa!" Junpei dijo. Estaba emocionandose bastante.

"Por mucho que aprecie tu dedicación, deben recordar que proteger la ciudad viene primero... si una Sombra destruye media ciudad, habrá pánico. Recuerden, la mayoría de las personas no sabe de la Hora Oscura." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a Akihiko. "Quédate aquí con el presidente."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sé que aún debo recuperarme, pero si van a ir contra algo así-!" protestó.

"Sólo vas a retrasarlos. Estarán mejor sin ti en tu condición actual." Mitsuru dijo. Akihiko la observó por un momento antes de bajar la mirada.

"... Maldición." Akihiko dijo. Observó a Minato. "... Muéstrame lo que en verdad puede hacer."

"Lo usaré si tengo que hacerlo." Minato dijo. Junpei y Yukari intercambiaron miradas confusas.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Mi comodín." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, les mostraré de lo que soy capaz... Es lo que usé para escapar del Segador."

"¡Oye, no eres el único que puede pelear!" Junpei dijo. "¡También tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga!"

"Claro que los tienes." Yukari suspiró.

"Minato permanecerá como líder activo del SEES." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡Vamos, creo que merezco una oportunidad!" Junpei dijo.

"¡De ningún modo dejaré que Junpei nos lidere! ¡Probablemente correra directo a esa cosa y hará que nos maten!" Yukari dijo.

"Admito que Junpei ha crecido significativamente en estos días." Akihiko dijo. "Pero en una pelea como esta, no podemos arriesgarnos. Nos quedaremos con la formación original."

Junpei parecía deprimido, pero se ajustó su gorra y suspiró. "... Supongo que tienen razón. No hay forma de saber a que nos enfrentamos. No lo eches a perder, Minato."

"... Y decían que no serías un buen líder." Minato rió. "Intentaré no descepcionarlos. Entonces, ¿a dónde debemos ir?"

"Frente a la Estación Iwatodai. Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda." Mitsuru dijo. El SEES se mobilizó, con Minato liderando el camino. Estaba sonriendo como loco al observar la luna la mayor parte del camino.

"... Eso da miedo, sabes." Yukari dijo.

"No es como que vaya a poder disfrutar de la vista cuando estemos peleando." Minato dijo. _"¡Sólo estoy contemplando la luna, maldición!"_

 ** _"No se te vaya a pasar la estación por estar viendo para arriba."_** David dijo. Llegaron al lugar, y Mitsuru llegó poco después en su motocicleta.

"¡Hey, creía que los electrónicos no funcionaban en la Hora Oscura!" Junpei dijo.

"Es especial." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero no hay tiempo para discutir eso ahora. La operación es primero. Ahora bien, escuchen atentamente. Esta noche, voy a proporcionarles apoyo desde aqui. Lo demás será igual que en Tartarus. La Sombra se ubica actualmente dentro del monoriel, no lejos de la estación. Para llegar allá, deberán caminar sobre las vías."

"¿Caminar sobre las vías, eh?" Yukari dijo. "Sé que el monoriel no se puede mover, pero aún así..."

"Nosotros nos encargamos." Minato dijo, girando su espada a modo de juego. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos acabar esto, y rápido."

"Correcto. La operación comienza ahora." Mitsuru dijo. Los transmisores de todos comenzaron a funcionar.

"Bien..." Yukari dijo.

"¡Hagámos esto!" Junpei exclamó.

El grupo escaló a los rieles y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar sobre las vías. _"Hay un monoriel a doscientos metros de ustedes. Estoy segura que ahí es donde están las Sombras. Deben detenerlas antes de que lastimen a los pasajeros."_ Mitsuru ordenó.

"Parece bastante ordinario para mi." Yukari dijo.

 _"Las lecturas definitivamente se originan en el monoriel. Procedan con precaución, y permanezcan juntos."_

"De acuerdo." Yukari dijo.

"¡Hehehe, mi Persona esta rogando ser usada¡" Junpei dijo.

"Que comienze la función." Minato dijo. Corrió y llegó al techo del tren de un salto. "Probablemente las puertas estarán cerradas. Será más rápido si usamos las salidas de emergencia del techo."

"No todos podemos hacer eso, sabes." Yukari murmuró. Comenzó a trepar por el tren, antes de detenerse y observar a Junpei. "No mires." le reclamó.

"¡Vamos, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos! ¡Sube ya!" Junpei dijo, tomandola por sorpresa. Ella subió, seguida al poco tiempo por Junpei. Los tres encontraron una escotilla y saltaron detro del tren. Junpei vió un ataúd parado en una esquina. "Este pobre tipo debe ser un pasajero... ¿Transmutado, eh? No recordará nada... pero probablemente sea lo mejor."

"¿Huh? Espera un segundo... ¿No estamos en la estación, pero las puertas están totalmente abiertas?" Yukari preguntó, yendo a examinar la puerta.

 _ **"¡ES UNA TRAMPA!"**_ Jack y David gritaron en la cabeza de Minato.

"¡Regresen aquí!" Minato gritó, estremeciendolos. Las puertas del monoriel se cerraron de golpe. "  
Las Sombras saben que estamos aquí. Comienza la pelea."

"¡¿Qué?!" Yukari exclamó. Preparó su arco y regresó junto a Minato. Junpei hizo lo mismo.

 _"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_ Mitsuru preguntó.

"La Sombra nos ha atrapado adentro." Minato respondió. "Creo que el único modo de salir es destruyendola."

 _"En ese caso procedan con extrema precaución. ¡Estén listos para lo que sea!"_ les dijo.

"E-entendido." Yukari respondió.

"Avanzemos. No bajen la guardia." Minato dijo. El grupo se movió al siguiente vagón, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

"... Saben, normalmente, estaría molesto porque no hubiera nada aquí." Junpei dijo. "Pero después de ver esa cosa en Tartarus... Diría que lo que sea que está aquí es bastante fuerte."

"Si... esta demasiado callado. Da miedo." Yukari dijo.

 _ **"Hay algo en la habitación. Se está ocultando."**_ David le dijo a Minato.

"Hay una sombra escondida por aquí. Prepárense." Minato dijo. El trío siguió moviéndose, cuando de repente una sombra cayó del techo del carro frente a ellos. Parecía una [] con tentáculos debajo de [], con una máscara que conectaba todo, y flotaba alrededor. Minato reaccionó instintivamente, corriendo directo a la sombra y partiéndola a la mitad con un tajo de su espada y regresando al grupo cuando terminó. "Se los dije."

"Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado." Junpei dijo bajando su gorra en su direccion. Minato notó un extraño patrón en el techo detrás de ellos.

"Detrás de ustedes." dijo. Junpei y Yukari se dieron la vuelta y vieron a dos Sombras caer del techo. Una de ellas tuvo la mala suerte de caer al lado de Junpei, y fue cortada en dos. Yukari puso dos flechas en la otra antes de que pudiera reaccionar, acabando con ella.

 _"Parece que el enemigo intenta emboscarlos."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Permanezcan alerta. Esas parecen ser Tiaras Murmuradoras.*"_

"No hay problema." Minato dijo. Los guió hacia el siguiente carro, en el cual ya había algunas Sombras merodeando por ahí. "Yukari, cúbrenos." dijo. Él y Junpei cargaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a atacarlas y a hacerlas pedazos mientras Yukari ponía flechas en las que se quedaban en la retaguardia intentando lanzar hechizos. Se encargaron de ellas rápidamente, y Minato estaba por seguir adelante, cuando el vagón se estremeció. Miró por una ventana, y se percató que el monoriel había comenzado a moverse. _"Eso no puede ser bueno."_ "Mitsuru, ¿hay algún otro tren en las vías?" preguntó inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué nos movemos?" Junpei preguntó.

 _"Parece que el monoriel está bajo el control del enemigo."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'parece'?!" Yukari gritó.

 _"Minato, tus sospechas eran correctas. A la velocidad con la que se mueven, pueden esperar una colisión con otro tren en menos de siete minutos."_ Mitsuru dijo.

 _"Desde luego."_ Minato pensó. "Cambio de planes. Acabaremos con todo lo que se mueva." Minato dijo. Desenfundó su Evocadora. "Nos abriré paso. Encárguense de lo que quede."

El equipo se apresuró al siguiente carro, el cual también estaba repleto de sombras. Minato disparó la Evocadora en su cabeza. "¡Sonata del Diablo!" dijo. David apareció y mató a tres sombras con un torrente de ataques elementales. Contunió su carga utilizando su espada contra todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, seguido de cerca por Junpei y Yukari. Continuaron de este modo, avanzando por el tren.

 _"¡La presencia más fuerte está en la parte frontal del monoriel! Posiblemente es desde donde la Sombra lo está controlando. ¡Deben detenerla!"_ Mitsuru dijo mientras se movían.

Minato optó por dejar que Junpei y Yukari comenzaran con ataques de Persona para ahorrar algo de energía, y se las arreglaron para llegar al primer carro en menos de tres minutos. Irrumpieron en el lugar, y se le quedaron viendo a una Sombra gigantesca. Se trataba de una mujer, mitad negra y mitad blanca, que usaba la parte inferior de un vestido y estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas. Portaba una extraña máscara roka con forma de mariposa que tenía grabado el número 'II', así como las letras 'B' y 'J' marcadas en cada uno de sus senos. Conectado a su cabeza estaba lo que parecían enormes tiras de papel con letras minúsculas moviendose constantantemente de arriba a abajo, lo que Minato supuso era su cabello. Les bloqueaba el paso con su ridícula cabellera y los recibió con una risa profana al verlos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El maldito jefe?" Junpei preguntó.

"¡Este es el último carro, tiene que serlo!" Yukari dijo.

 _"¡Rápido!"_ Mitsuru dijo.

 _ **"Jefe, esa cosa no te dejara pasar por culpa de su maldito cabello. ¡Yo digo que rapemos a esta perra!"**_ Jack dijo en su mente.

 _"¡Justo lo que estaba pensando!"_ Minato respondió. Llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza mientras se abalanzaba sobre la Sombra. "¡Baile Macabro!"

Jack apareció y empezó a atacar el cabello que se dirigía a interceptar a Minato, quien casi había alcanzado a su objetivo cuando la Sombra hizo un movimiento con sus muñecas, invocándo un muro de hielo que se dirigía hacia él. No podía evitarlo, así que utilizó su Magatama de fuerza y lo destrozó. Cuando volvió a ver, notó que dos Tiaras Murmuradoras aparecieron a su lado, por lo que tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que lo atraparan.

"¡Agi!" Junpei gritó detrás de él. Una bola de fuego pasó a su lado y vaporizó una de las Tiaras Murmuradoras mientras que Minato hacía pedazos a la otra. Junpei fue para reunirse con él, pero fue empujado por una parte del cabello flotante de la Sombra.

 _ **"¡Intentar atravesar su cabello tomará demasiado!"**_ David dijo. _**"¡Van a tener que rodearlo de algún modo!"**_

"Por mi está bien." Minato dijo, retrocediéndo un poco. Una vez más llevó la Evocadora a su cabeza. "¡David, Sukunda!" exclamó. La Sacerdotisa se hizo más lenta debido a los ridículos tonos del Demonio. "¡Jack, Tarukaja!" La fuerza de Minato se incrementó.

Invocó el poder de su Magatama y esprintó hacia adelante, esquivando con facilidad a la Sacerdotisa mientras Junpei y Yukari aprovechaban para asestar ataques elementales a la Sombra. Se acercó a su blanco, y disaró su Evocadora de nuevo. "¡Baile Macabro!"

Jack apareció a su lado, cuchillo en mano, y ambos se abalanzaron sobre el pecho de la Sacerdotisa. **"¡Te mostraré la razón de porque me llaman El Destripador!"** Jack gritó. Él y Minato comenzaron a atacar furiosamente a la Sombra, la cual era incapaz de defenderse a corta distancia. Junpei se apresuró a evitar que la Sombra intentara alejarlos de ella.

"¡Hermes, Desgarro!" dijo mientras disparaba su Evocadora. Hermes apareció y atacó uno de los brazos de la Sacerdotisa. Junpei cortó una de sus piernas y comenzó a atacar diferentes partes del cuerpo conforme pasaba. La Sombra rugió estrenduosamente, y entró en pánico. Una sustancia negra se derramaba por todos lados mientras era reducida a nada debido a los ataques constantes.

Esto habría estado bien si Jack y Minato no hubieran estado riéndose como locos cada vez que el acero se encontraba con el cuerpo de la Sombra. Ambos estaban cubiertos en la sustancia negra, pero siguieron con su carnicería.

 _"... terminar... querer... poder..."_ la voz dentro de Minato dijo. No le importó. Estaba más concentrado en encontrar más partes de la Sombra para destrozar. Junpei apretó los dientes y siguió atacando. Hermes provocaba enormes cortes cada vez que pasaba volando cerca. Minato y Jack terminaron el trabajo cuando clavaron ambos cuchillos y una espada en la cara de la Sacerdotisa. Sus forcejeos frenéticos se hicieron cada vez más lentos, sus rugidos ahora eran poco más que gorgoteos, pues el equipo prácticamente había abierto su cuello durante la pelea, y se sacudió violentamente. Finalmente, se disolvió, y tanto jack como Minato atravesaron el cuerpo y aterrizaron en el suelo. Toda la sustancia en el suelo comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que Minato tuvo una extraña sensasión.

Miró su brazo, y vió como la sustancia negra era absorbida por su ropa, y sintió como entraba por los poros de su piel. Se congeló. _"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"_ preguntó en su mente.

 ** _"¡Jefe! ¡La voz! ¡Está... está comiéndose esa cosa!"_** David dijo.

 _"... Mi poder... a mí..."_ la voz dijo. Se escuchaba más claro esta vez.

 _"¿Qué eres?"_ Minato le preguntó.

 _"Soy... mejor amigo..."_ contestó.

 _"Claro. Ahora viene y me dice que es mi mejor amigo."_ Minato pensó.

"¡¿Oihan, por qué no nos detenemos?!" Junpei exclamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 _"¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡El otro tren se acerca!"_ Mitsuru dijo. Yukari gritó, aterrada.

"¡Demonios! ¡No tengo idea de como para esta cosa!" Junpei gritó.

"Yo me encargo." Minato dijo mientras se dirigía a los controles. Inmediatamente tiró de los frenos y el tren comenzó a desacelerar. Miró hacia adelante, y sonrió. El tren, aunque sin gracia, terminó deteniéndose, dejando un buen trecho ente ambos monorieles.

"¿N-nos detuvimos?" Junpei preguntó.

"E-eso creo..." Yukari dijo.

 _"¡¿Están todos bien?!"_ Mitsuru gritó.

"Estamos bien." Minato se rió. "No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto."

 **"¡No saben apreciar un buen espectáculo!"** una voz ronca dijo detrás de Minato. Volteó y vió a un esqueleto como jack y David con una espada delgada y un capote, usando un elegante traje verde de torero que tenía detalles dorados y varios rubíes pequeños lo adornaban. Portaba un sombrero y botas que hacían juego, así como pantalones blancos con una línea negra que iba a lo largo por ambos lados. **"¿Cómo es que no ven el atractivo de salir victoriosos en el último momento?"**

"¿Un Demonio, eh?" Minato preguntó. Junpei y Yukari se prepararon para pelear.

 **"Por desgracia, estoy aquí para servir al Amo Minato."** el Demonio dijo agitándo su capote. **"Aunque me habría encantado tener la oportunidad de combatir contra él. Soy el que conocen como Matador, Demonio de La Fortuna. Todos viven en la punta de un alfiler; es sólo al enfrntar a la Muerte cuando uno puede experimentar el significado de estar vivo."**

"La oportunidad desperdiciada... el dejar todo al azar y arriesga tu vida, sometiéndote al destino." Minato dijo. _"Fortuna invertida. Parece que ahora me he vuelto meticuloso, ¿cierto?"_

"... ¿Qué?" Yukari preguntó.

"Es complicado." Minato respondió. "¿Entonces te unirás a Jack y david en mi cabeza?"

 **"Pues claro... Esperaré la oportunidad de mostrarte mi poder."** Matador respondió. Agitó s ucapote una vez más, envolviéndose a si mismo, y desapareció. _**"Sin importar lo que pase, combatiré a tu lado."**_

 _"Excelente... Cuento contigo."_ Minato respondió.

"¡Wow, ahora tienes un nuevo Demonio!" Junpei exclamó. "¡Y también se ve genial ¡¿Apuesto a que estás ansioso de ir y ver lo que puede hacer, eh?!"

"¡¿En serio, Junpei?! ¡Casi morímos!" Yukari les recordó.

 _"Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo supiste como detener el tren, Minato?"_ Mitsuru preguntó.

"Videojuegos." Minato dijo. "Soy bastante bueno en los simuladores de trenes."

"No es cierto..." Yukari dijo.

"¡Ajá! ¡Les dije que los videojuegos eran buen entrenamiento!" Junpei dijo.

 _"Pues... parece que juzgué mal la adicció de Junpei a los videojuegos."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Claro que si, senpai! ¡Puede que no juegue simuladors, pero si alguna vez necesitas un conductor de carreras, un mercenario, rayos, hasta un experto en supervivencia, ya sabes a quién acudir!" Junpei declaró con orgullo.

"... Soy un par de idiotas." Yukari dijo con un suspiro.

 _"Hmph... O quizás fue sólo un incidente aislado."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Como sea, hicieron un buen trabajo. Regresen, y podremos dar por concluida esta operación."_

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Loco...**

Minato se rió y lideró al equipo de regreso a la ubicación de Mitsuru. Mientras tanto, Mitsuru llamó a Akihiko, quien estaba en la Sala de mando con Ikutsuki.

"Aquí Akihiko." respondió.

 _"Habla Mitsuru. Completamos exitósamente la operación. El monoriel tiene un par de ventanas rotas y puertas dobladas, pero ninguno de los pasajeros parece haber sido despertado de su ataúd."_ reportó. _"Sin embargo, el daño era inevitable... pelear en un espacio tan reducido contra tantos enemigos a la vez con un límite de tiempo casi requería este tipo de daño colateral."_

"Gracias, Mitsuru." Ikutsuki dijo. "Cuando escuché que una Sombra había secuestrado un monoriel, temí lo peor... Pero me alegra saber que todos están a salvo. Ya pensaré con tu padre algo para declarar a los medios mañana."

"¿Pero qué es lo que intentan lograr las Sombras? Tomar un monoriel... Esto se está saliendo de control." Akihiko dijo.

"Investigaré sobre ese asunto." Ikutsuki dijo.

 _"¿Esto significa que... ha comenzado?"_ Mitsuru preguntó.

"No saquémos conclusiones apresuradas. Por ahora, debemos estudiar su comportamiento en busca de patrones o pistas. No podemos permitirnos que tomen la iniciativa siempre." ikutsuki dijo.

"¿Y que pasa con el... fantasma de Minato?" Akihiko preguntó. "Sabía que la Sombra iba a atacar hoy..."

"... Tengo una hipótesis, pero espero estar equivocado." Ikutsuki dijo.

 _"Continúe."_ Mitsuru dijo.

"Si recuerdan, el ser conocido como el Segador supuestamente peleó con Minato en el Tartarus cuando era un niño... Si sabe cuando atacarán las Sombras, creo que este fantasma es ni más ni menos que la propia Sombra de Minato." Ikutsuki dijo.

"¿Su propia Sombra?" Akihiko preguntó.

 _"Desde luego... Las Personas despiertan de dos maneras... pueden surgir de la necesidad al enfrentar un gran peligro, como en nuestro caso, o cuando alguien logra dominar su propio inconsiente, lo cual puede crear una versión alterna del individuo... su Sombra."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Si recuerdo bien, Minato dijo que el fantasma era un niño."_

"Si. Es muy posible que el fantasma del que habla sea su propia Sombra de hace diez años... eso explicaría porque sólo puede verlo durante la Hora Oscura." ikutsuki dijo.

 _"... Entonces Minato nunca despertó a su Persona original... tal vez es por eso que puede cambiar libremente de Personas."_

"Aún así, debemos hablar con este fantasma." Akihiko dijo. "Yo digo que alguien debe vigilaralo cada Hora Oscura que no estemos en Tartarus."

"De hecho, creo que debemos dejarlo revelarse a si mismo." Ikutsuki dijo. "Después de todo, lo que sea que es, este fantasma tiene en mente la supervivencia de Minato. No veo la necesidad de atender a un problema que aún no ha comenzado."

 _"... Tiene razón. Podemos preguntarle directamente a él después... ya están regresando. Debo irme."_ Mitsuru dijo. La llamada terminó.

Akihiko e Ikutsuki se quedaron ahí, considerando las opciones por un rato, hasta que Akihiko volteó a ver a Ikutsuki. "Presidente... ¿está seguro de que deberíamos dejar esto como está?"

"Entiendo tu preocupación, Akihiko... pero no creo que presionar a Minato sea para bien. Después de todo, él mismo no parece saber cuando vendrá a visitarlo." Ikutsuki dijo. "En fin, deberías prepararte para recibirlos cuando lleguen. Yo empezaré a pensar en algo para el escándalo que hará la prensa mientras tanto."

Akihiko frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo y se fue. ikutsuki se sentó a solas, y se reclinó en su silla. "Ese fantasma definitivamente es una Sombra... pero no es suya." se dijo a si mismo. "Se hace amigo del heraldo del fin y utiliza los poderes de la debilidad humana... Sólo debo convencerlo. Él ya ve y escucha su justificación a diario."


	29. Reporte Post-Operación

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Toma en cuenta que Minato actúa diferente en esta historia, es normal que Junpei reaccione diferente** **Nadie entiende a Ikutsuki xD**

 **29\. Reporte Post Operación**

Gracias a Dios, era Domingo. Luego de que el SEES regresara al dormitorio acabada la batalla contra la Sacerdotisa, tuvieron una pequeña celebración aunque todos, a excepción de Minato, no estaban de humor. A decir verdad, se sentía un tanto forzada, y el grupo decidió cancelarla a los diez minutos y simplemente se retiraron a dormir.

Así, Minato introdujo a Matador a su cuarto. **"Estos aposentos están muy ordenados... con buena mueblería..."** Matador dijo, observando el área desde el escritorio de Minato en su forma de figurilla.

"Puede que pelee desordenadamente, pero me gusta tenr el control de mi área de descanso." dijo.

 **"... Ya veo. Permanecer en plena forma hace que estés listo para bailar cuando sea necesario."** Matador repondió.

 **"¡Hablando de bailar, no he tenido una buena pelea en un tiempo!"** Jack dijo desde el otro lado del escritorio. **"¡Te reto a un duelo!"**

 **"Hmph. ¿Quieren que toque una melodía en el funeral del perdedor?"** David dijo.

 **"¡Acepto... Venga, Jack! ¡Tus cuernos nunca atravesarán mi alma!"** Matador dijo.

 **"¡Pues que pena porque planeaba usar cuchillos!"** Jack dijo.

"Esperen un minuto." Minato dijo, levantándolos de sus cabezas. Fue a ponerlos dentro de la caja vacía que Jack usaba para practicar, y rompió un poco las esquinas para que entrara más luz en su interior. "Si quieren una pelea de verdad, sucederá en la Arena. No dejaré que destruyan mis cosas."

 **"Excelente. Justificaré mi existencia aquí y ahora en este escenario."** Matador dijo. Preparó su espada, y Jack sacó sus cuchillos. **"¡Enfréntame!"**

Minato dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se levantaba e iba a su cama. Abrió su laptop mientras escuchaba a David poner el ambiente musical para la batalla entre Demonios, y la pelea empezó. Ignorando el apenas audible choque de acero contra acero, decidió que se había ganado un pequeñ descanso de su apretada agenda. Y no había mejor manera de disfrutar de su descanso que buscar más música para su colección.

Conforme la mañana llegaba, decidió mirar algo de televisión. Jack y Matador seguían haciéndose pedazos mutuamente, aparentemente tenían la capacidad de regenerar sus cuerpos, y David intentaba tocar al ritmo de la pelea. Por raro que pareciera, no lo hacía mal. "Oye, David." Minato dijo. "¿Eres el único demonio que toca música?"

 **"¡Já!"** Matador respondió, saltando fuera de la Arena. **"¡Nosotros los Demonios somos inalcanzables en las artes músicales! ¡Observa!"** anunció. Se envolvió a si mismo en su capote, y luego lo ató con una correa a sus espaldas. Su espada había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba sosteniendo una guitarra. **"¿El nombre "Santana" te suena de algo?"**

 **"¿Crees que eres el único?"** Jack dijo mientras salía de la caja para unirse a sus compañeros Demonios. Guardó sus cuchillos, y sacó un chelo de su chaqueta. **"¡Puede que estemos empatados en batalla, pero no perderé aquí!"** **  
**

 **"Si van a tener este tipo de contienda, permítanme demostrarles lo que un verdadero músico puede hacer."** David dijo.

Minato se rió un poco. "Bueno pues, adelánte." dijo. _"Esto será más entetenido que la basura que pasan a esta hora."_

Una hora de combate musical comenzó. Minato estaba disfrutando del show. A pesar de ser una supuesta competencia, los Demonios sonaban bastante bien como conjunto en opinión de Minato. No obstante, la función fue interrumpida por un par de golpes en la pared. Era Junpei.

"¡Vamos viejo, ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana!" Junpei se quejó. "¡Si vas a hacer eso, hazlo en otra parte!"

"Lo siento, Junpei." Minato dijo. Los Demonios, que habían dejado de tocar, miraron enojados a la pared. Después de todo, aún había que elegir un ganador. "Oigan, vamos a la sala principal. De todos modos puedo ir preparando el desayuno más temprano de lo usual." Los hizo desaparecer, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Dejó la pijama por una camiseta rayada azul y blanco que le recordaba la del niño que lo visitaba por las noches, y un par de jeans. Salió de su cuarto, e invocó a los Demonios en sus hombros. Mientras cerraba su cuarto, Akihiko salió del suyo, con una expresión pensativa. "¿Dormiste bien?" Minato preguntó.

Akihiko se estremeció un poco, y rápidamente volteó a ver a Minato. _"Si, estaba pensando en mí."_

"Oh, Minato... no pensé que alguien estaría levantado... ni siquiera tú." Akihiko dijo. Se detuvo cuando vió a las figurillas posicionadas en los hombros de Minato. "... ¿Alguna razón en particular para llevarlos fuera de tu cabeza?"

"De hecho, intentábamos decidir quien era el mejor músico." Minato dijo. "Un juez extra siempre nos vendría bien."

"Lo siento, pero debo revisar las noticias. El Presidente me pidió que le diera un vistazo a nuestra coartada para la operación de anoche." Akihiko dijo.

"Oh si... No me había dado cuenta, pero dañamos algunos carros, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó.

"No fue tan malo como pudo haber sido. A parte de unas ventanas rotas, puertas dañadas, y algunos asientos tumbados, no pasó nada serio. Creo que hasta se las arregló para llegar a la estación." Akihiko dijo. "Aunque fue extraño tener que explicar cómo es que el tren aparentemente se teletransportó de un lugar a otro... bueno, probablemente deberías ver tú mismo las noticias. Lo explicarán todo mejor que yo... Como sea, lo importante es que nadie salió herido."

"Claro. Un poco de daño a un tren no es nada comparado con una muerte." Minato dijo. "Puede que debamos proteger la ciudad, pero mi prioridad siempre será nuestra supervivencia."

"... Aunque no es lo que se supone que digas como líder, entiendo lo que quieres decir." Akihiko dijo. "Estamos contando contigo."

Minato estaba por decir otra cosa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Otro número desconocido le estaba llamando. "Espera un momento, senpai." Minato dijo. _"Hay muy pocas personas que podrían ser este número, y la mayoría son mujeres."_ "Buenos días, hermosa." respondió a la llamada.

 _"¿Días?_ _Hmm... Es difícil saberlo desde aquí."_ Elizabeth dijo. _"Dejándo eso de lado, Minato, te llamo para informárte de un cambio en el Tartarus."_

"¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurre?" Minato preguntó.

 _"Me parece que un camino que una vez estuvo bloqueado ahora está libre. Pensé que querrías saberlo."_ Elizabeth dijo.

"Que bueno. Comenzaba a aburrirme, ¿sabes?" Minato contestó. Akihiko sólo se le quedó viendo un tanto confundido. "Hablando de aburrimiento, ¿no te importaría venir conmigo al Escapade esta noche, verdad?" Minato preguntó. Akihiko soltó un gruñido apenas audible.

 _"Pero claro que no... ¿quieres que les informe a nuestros amigos?"_ Elizabeth respondió.

"... Eso lo dejo a tu consideración." Minato dijo. "Te veré esta noche."

 _"No puedo esperar."_ Elizabeth dijo. Minato colgó el teléfono y miró a Akihiko, quien sólo había escuchado parte de la conversación. Tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"Se acercan los exámenes. Vas a pelear con Shinji mañana. Y lo primero que haces al despertar es hacer planes para ir de fiesta." dijo. Minato se rió.

"Puedo conseguirte una amiga, si es lo que estás pidiendo." Minato dijo. Akihiko le gruñó y bajó las escaleras. Minato lo siguió poco después, y ambos se sentaron frente a la televisión. Akihiko le cambió a las noticias, las cuales acababan de empezar.

 _"Y ahora, un reportaje especial sobre el incidente de monoriel acontecido anoche."_ el presentador anunció. _"De acuerdo a los reportes del análisis inicial acerca de la causa de que el tren prácticamente se desconectara de las vías, los investigadores dicen que la conexión electromagnética entre el tren y los rieles fue interferida cerca de la medianoche. En una conferencia de prensa dada por Takeharu Kirijo, CEO de Corporación Kirijo, uno de los generadores experimentales estaba sendo probado en las costas de Tatsumi Port Island, en un carguero sin registrar a la misma hora del incidente."_

"¿Qué?" Minat opreguntó.

"El presidente del club dijo que iban a mencionar algo sobre la pérdida de memoria durante la Hora Oscura. Sigue mirando." Akihiko dijo.

 _"El S.r Kirijo afirma que el generador estaba siendo probado en secreto como parte de una de las nuevas iniciativas de la compañía encaminada hacia fuentes de energía autosustentable. No obstante, el científico a cargo en el carguero reportó que durante las pruebas, una falla causó que el generador provocara un pulso electromagnético de proporciones inesperadas. Debido a la ubicación de la nave, sólo una pequeña parte de las vías del monoriel fueron afectadas. Actualmente, el servicio de trenes ha sido suspendido y los rieles están en reparación, aunque el Departamento de Transporte Público de Iwatodai ha declarado que deberían estar listos y funcionando como siempre para esta noche."_ el presentador dijo. _"En cuanto al carguero, el Sr. Kirijo ya ha retirado a su equipo del lugar temprano esta mañana, así como los restos del generador. La embarcación en sí será recuperada más tarde."_

"... Eso estuvo bien." Minato comentó.

"¿Pero, qué hay de la gente en el tren?" Akihiko preguntó.

 _"Ahora, nos encontramos en vivo con una pasajera que estaba abordo del tren durante el incidente, Emiri Kanou, una maestra en la Preparatoria Gekkoukan. Dígame, ¿qué pasó exactamente en ese tren?"_ el presentador preguntó mientras la cámara se movía para mostrar a la Srta. Kanou sentada a su lado.

"¿Nuestra maestra, eh? Tiene sentido, ya que la escuela es propiedad del Grupo Kirijo." Minato dijo.

"En verdad pensaron en todo, ¿verdad?" Akihiko preguntó.

 _"La verdad, es muy borroso..."_ la Srta. Kanou dijo. _"Recuerdo que en un momento, estaba leyendo un libro, cuando de repente, ¡el tren comenzó a sacudirse como loco! ¡Tuve que sujetarme de las barras de seguridad o me hubiera caído de mi asiento!"_

 _"¿En serio? ¿Qué nos dice cuando de detuvo en seco en medio de las vías?"_ el presentador preguntó.

 _"¡Esa fue la peor parte! Recuerdo que sentí que estabamos acelerando, pero cuando nos detuvimos de ese modo... Fue aterrador."_ la Srta. Kanou dijo.

 _"Ya veo, ya veo... ¿vió o escuchó algo que le dijera que algo así iba a pasar?"_

 _"No puedo decir que si... La verdad es que estaba bastante entretenida con mi libro."_ la Srta. Kanou respondió, actuando un poco avergonzada.

 _"Bueno, en ese caso, el tiempo de este segmento se nos terminó. Nos gustaría agradecerle una vez más a la Srta. Kanou por regalarnos un poco de su tiempo en esta actializació de noticias."_ el preesntador anunció. Akihiko apagó la televisión.

 **"Impresionante... pensar que en verdad pusieron un carguero en el agua..."** David dijo.

 **"El poder de una Corporación no es cosa de risa."** Jack comentó.

 **"... Esa historia careció de chispa. Le doy un seis de diez."** Matador dijo.

"Chispa o no, debería ser suficiente para la mayoría de la población, salvo los locos de las conspiraciones." Minato dijo.

"Sólo espero que la JSDF no envíe uno de sus investigadores." Mitsuru dijo, bajando las escaleras. "Mi padre tiene muchos contactos, pero si una rama del gobierno actúa de manera independiente, ni siquiera él podrá detenelos."

"... Creí que la JSDF acordó dejarnos las Sombras a nosotros." Akihiko dijo.

"Mientras mantengamos segura a la población... sin embargo, luego de esta operación, temo que hayamos atraído su atención." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿JSDF?" Minato preguntó.

"Fuerza de Autodefensa de Japón... o en nuestro caso, una rama de esta conocida como Fuerza de Defensa Especial de Japón, JSDF por sus siglas en inglés." Mitsuru respondió mientras tomaba asiento. "Una unidad desarrollada para contrarrestar amenazas paranormales en el país... Si recuerdo bien, se formo casi inmediatamente después de que el incidente Schwarzwelt fuera resuelto gracias a una coalición formada por la ONU."

 **"¿La Schwarzwelt? No tengo recuerdos tan buenos de ese lugar..."** Matador dijo. **"Muchos Demonios fueron convocados para vigilar su interior..."**

"¿Entonces, sabes quien lo destruyó?" Minato preguntó.

 **"Si... y aunque espero que no sea el que envíen aquí, se que aparecerá. Es un verdadero guerrero, y vive para combatir."** Matador dijo.

"¿No podemos explciarles simplemente que este fue un incidente aislado?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Eso es lo que mi padre y el presindente intentan hacer. Pero aún así, Minato, si te encuentras a alguien del JSDF, no les mientas acerca de tu relación con el SEES. Puede que no sea mucho, pero te concederá cierto grado de protección." Mitsuru dijo. "Si te encuentran, dímelo inmediatamente."

"¿Qué hay de Shinjiro?" Minato preguntó.

"Lo van a molestar por ser un usuario-Persona... y conociendo su actitud, levantará sospecha rápidamente." Mitsuru dijo.

"... Iré a hablar con él sobre esto." Akihiko dijo. "Pero... si lo que dijiste de hacer que se una al SEES es verdad, entonces será mejor que le ganes mañana, Minato."

"Perder nunca estuvo en mis planes." Minato dijo. "Mantendré mis ojos y oídos abiertos en caso de que algo pase. Estaré la mayor parte del día en el centro comercial."

"... Ah, debes asistir a tu trabajo hoy, ¿no es cierto, Minato?" Mitrusu preguntó.

"Asi es... siéntete libre de pasarte por ahí. Siempre es un placer ayudarte." dijo. Mitsuru se rió un poco. Akihiko negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

"... Como sea, voy a correr un rato. Nos vemos." Akihiko dijo, y se fue.

"No debo de estar allá hasta dentro de un par de horas. ¿Quieres desayunar?" Minato le preguntó a Mitsurur.

"Me encantaría." Mitsuru dijo. Minato pasó la mañana haciendo el desayuno mientras indicada a sus Demonios que se encargaran de tocar música desde el comedor. Justo cuando terminó, Junpei y Yukari venían bajando las escaleras.

"¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Desayuno para los héroes!" Junpei dijo.

"¿Héroes, eh?... Bueno, creo que me vendría bien comer algo." Yukari dijo.

Fue un desayuno rápido, animado por las historias de heroísmo que Junpei contó y las tediosas correciones que Yukari hacía. Matador se dió cuenta rápidamente que ella no le agradaba, aunque Junpei parecía ser un tipo divertido.

Minato regresó asu habitación por su gorro, y se dirigió al Paulownia Mall. Entró a Be Blue V y fue a la oficina. "Vaya, mira quien decidió no llegar tarde hoy." Nemissa dijo, dedicándole una mirada indiferente.

"Si tengo que estar aquí, mejor estar a tiempo, ¿no?" Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras iba a los vestidores.

"Espera." Nemissa dijo. "De hecho necesito una fotografías de un modelo masculino para un anuncio que aparte en una revista... ya sabes que hacer."

"Sabes, comienzo a pensar que simplemente me encuentras irresistible." Minato dijo. "Y oye, si quieres que nos tomemos fotos reales tú y yo, estoy disponible."

Nemissa le respondió al arrojarle una pluma con una presición letal. Él hasta tuvo que hacer uso de su Magatama para evitar ser golpeado. "Eres demasiado joven por unos mil años para intentar eso, idiota."

"¿Intentar qué cosa? ¿No pensaste que estaba coqueteando contigo, o si?" Minato preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Cállate y ve a cambiarte." Nemissa dijo. Minato decidió dejar el juego ahí, y en efecto, el mismo equipo de grabación que filmó su comercial tomó varias fotos de él con los productos de la tienda. Estaba seguro de que las imágenes serían editadas para añadir a Nemissa en algunas de las tomas, pero no le importó. Terminaron rápido, ya acostumbrado a las instrucciones del director, y regresó a la oficina.

"Listo." Minato dijo mientras entraba al lugar. "¿Por cierto, cómo estuvo nuestro comercial?"

"Me alegra que preguntaras... en realidad nos dió bastante publicidad. Muchos estudiantes vinieron preguntando por ti. Puede que les haya dicho que hoy vienes a trabajar, así que prepárate." Nemissa dijo. La mente de Minato se quedó en blanco. "Si, puedes esperar ver un montón de rostros familiares... También es posible que haya ligado tu nombre a un link al comercial online."

"... ¿Por qué?" Minato preguntó. Tenía una mirada suplicante en su cara.

"Porque pensé que sería divertido. ¡Disfruta el trabajo!" ella respondió. Minat ose cambió tan lento como pudo, y se preparó para lo peor. Efectivamente, un enjambre de chicas de su escuela ya estaban comprando ansiosamente. Todas ellas soltaron un pequeño 'ah' cuando lo vieron salir.

 _ **"Es ahora o nunca, Jefe. ¿Satisfacemos a la multitud, o la dejamos queriendo más?"**_ Matador dijo en su mente.

 _ **"¡Satisfácelas! ¡Abraza tu grandeza!"**_ David exclamó.

 _ **"¡Tenemos una reputación que mantener!"**_ Jack añadió.

 _"... Hagámoslo."_ Minato dijo, yendo directamente hacia la multitud. Se quitó su gorro con un movimiento prestado del Matador, hizo una reverencia al estilo de David, para luego colocárselo de vuelta y posar para ellas. "Hola, y bienvenidas a la tienda de relajación, B Blue V. Relájense, y personalmente me encargaré de todas y cada una de ustedes." Minato dijo de la manera más seductora que pudo. _"Hora de trabajar en mi encanto personal."_

No hace falta decir que ese día ganó una cantidad de comisones por ventas sin precedentes. Las chicas básicamente vaciaban su billeteras sólo para tener una excusa para que Minato se quedara con ellas ayudandolas. Para cuando terminó su turno, los estantes necesitaban reabastecerse. Entró a la Oficina, jugó con su gorro, y le sonrió malisiosamente a una Nemissa immpresionada. "Y así es como se hace." dijo.

"... Esto me gusta. Tiene que continuar así... serás nuestro nuevo modelo masculino. Permanentemente." Nemissa dijo.

"Modelaré para ti en privado cuando quieras." Minato dijo.

"... Soy tu jefa, niño. Mejor te preparas para modelar para mi en cualquier momento."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna...**

"Espero hacerlo pronto." Minato dijo. Se cambió a su ropa casual, y salió del lugar. Regresó al dormitorio, comió algo, se dió un baño, y se puso una chaqueta gris abierta, sobre una camiseta negra, y pantalones grises. Añadió su gorro, y salió de nuevo. Regresó de nuevo al Paulownia Mall y entró a la Habitación Índigo.

"Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo." Elizabeth lo saludo. "¿Nos ponemos en marcha?"

"De hecho, primero quisiera ver lo que podemos hacer entre Igor y Yo." Minato dijo.

"Ah, pero claro." Elizabeth dijo. Minato dejó escapar una pequeña risa y volteó a ver a Igor. Detrás de él, se dió cuenta de que su supuesta Candelabra tenía más de una vela encendida. "... Antes de comenzar, Igor, ¿es correcto asumir que el número de velas encendidas corresponde al número de Demonios que puedo usar?"

"... Correcto. El Profanador insistió en que necesitabas exactamente quince Demonios a tu dispocisión, aunque desconozco el propósito." Igor dijo.

"... Debo preguntarle sobre eso alguna vez." Minato dijo. "Pero primero, veamos lo que podemos hacer." Ambos comenzaron a fusionar Personas, y Minat opudo conseguir a Hua Puo. Fuera de eso, nada interesante.

Él y Elizabeth salieron de la Habitación Índigo, y caminaron hacia la fuente. Minato miró a la entrada del Escapade, pero no logró ver a Paimon por ningún lado. "¿Asi que querías algo de privacidad?" Minato preguntó cuando llegaron.

"La verdad es que si, quería hablar contigo ne privado." Elizabeth dijo. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando un hombre alto con cabello rubio y largo que usaba un traje negro se les acercó. Se detuvo frente a ellos, y Minato supo inmediatamente quien era cuando cruzaron miradas.

"Es raro verte fuera por tu cuenta, Amo." Minato dijo inclinándose un poco. "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Shinjiro tenía asuntos pendientes conmigo... quería discutir algo en privado." Lucifer dijo. "Se está tomando muy en serio esta pelea contra ti. Has sido advertido."

"Bien. Me sentiría insultado si no estuviera usando lo que pueda en mi contra." Minato dijo. Lucifer soltó una pequeña risa.

"Es bueno que te guste el conflicto." dijo. "Tú y yo tambien tenemos asuntos que discutir, pero pueden esperar hasta tu siguiente visita. Después de todo, no quiero ser el que arruine tu diversión. Hasta luego."

Con eso, Minato hizo otra reverencia y Lucifer se dirigió a la entrada de la Habitación Carmesí. "Le tienes bastante aprecio... ¿puedo preguntar por qué?" Elizabeth dijo.

"Me ha dicho varias cosas. Una de ellas es que él cambió mis destinos... que yo hubiera muerto en los originales, sin importar lo que pasara." Minato dijo.

"... No mentía." Elizabeth dijo. "Tu existencia hubiera sido determinada por lo que hubiera pasado en este año, o posiblemente por una sola decisión que hubieras tomado. Tu destino original terminaba inevitablemente en Muerte."

"Y él me ayudó... No se lo que basta para ser amigo de un dios, pero créeme, ya se ha ganado mi lealtad miles de veces." Minato dijo. "Per ocontinuemos esta conversación en el Escapade, ¿eh?"

"Una idea espléndida." Elizabeth dijo. Ambos se saltaron la línea de espera y vieron a Shinjiro, siendo el vigilante como siempre.

"... ¿En serio?" Shinjiro les preguntó mientras lo veían de manera expectante. "Tienes una pelea que podría decidir el resto de tu vida, y pasarás la noche anterior de fiesta como un idiota."

"Si puede que el mañana no venga, no hay razón para no disfrutar de hoy, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó.

"Exacto. ¿Por qué desperdiciar el espeldor del ahora si el mañana no lleva nada más que incertidumbre?" Elizabeth añadió.

"... Son unos idiotas." Shinjiro dijo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

"Creo que tú eres el idiota." Minato dijo mientras pasaban a su lado. Shinjiro maldijo en voz baja, y la pareja entro al Escapade. Se dirigieron a la zona VIP como ya era costumbre, y pidieron algunas bebidas. "¿Y, de qué querías hablar?" Minato le preguntó a Elizabeth una vez que se acomodaron. Ella respiró hondo, intentando escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

"Como residente de la Habitación Índigo," Elizabeth dijo. " es nuestro deber servir a nuestros invitados lo mejor que podamos sin interferir directamente con su destino... me gustaría saber por qué has elegido no sólo pasar tiempo extra conmigo, una residente, sino además ir tan lejos como invitarme personalmente a pasar tiempo contigo."

"... Huh." Minato dijo. "Porque... ¿pienso que es divertido estar contigo? No creí necesaria una reazón para pasar el rato con una amiga."

"... Los residentes de la Habitación Índigo son sirvientes de los invitados." Elizabeth dijo.

"Yo no te considero una sirviente. No considero a Igor un sirviente. Ustedes son mis amigos." Minato dijo. "¿Y qué si me están ayudando mucho más de lo que yo los ayudo? Eso sólo significa que se los compensaré algún día, ¿no?"

"... Bueno, eso pone las cosas en una nueva perspectiva." Elizabeth dijo.

"¿Pero qué tiene la gente con... los arquetipos últimamente?" Minato preguntó cuando las bebidas llegaron. Sirvió un vaso para Elizabeth y otro para si mismo. "Conozco a una chica que jura que es una princesa aprisionada, un sujeto que afirma que está condenado a ser un perdedor de por vida, y tú, que piensa que está destinada a ser mi sirvienta." se rió, y le pasó a Elizabeth su bebida. "La gente debe entender que, bueno, la gente, es multidimensional... no literalmente como tú y yo, claro."

Era el turno de Elizabeth para reirse. "Creo que comienzo a ver por que el Amo Igor te considera uno de nuestros invitados más interesantes... me has dado algo en qué pensar."

"En ese caso, un brindis por las epifanías felices." Minato dijo, alzando su vaso.

"Una alegre ocasión." Elizabeth dijo, chocando ligeramente su vaso contra el suyo.

 **¡CRACK!**

"Y ahora somos más cercanos." Elizabeth dijo.

 **Tú eres Yo...**

"Creo que es una buena señal, ¿no crees?" Minato preguntó.

 **Y Yo soy Tú...**

"¿Una buena señal? ¿Quién sabe? Ahora tu destino descansa en cartas que aún no logro comprender."

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Sol...**

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso." Minato se rió. Ambos terminaron sus bebidas. "Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?"

"Será un placer."

Horas de baile, horas bebiendo, horas haciendo chistes sobre el día a día de sus vidas. Estaban ahí como iguales. Estaban ahí como amigos. No hubo besos. Fue una reunión llena de diversión casual y comprensión. Cuando la Hora Oscura llegó, sólo platicaron mientras duró. Salieron cuando el club cerró sus puertas a las cinco d ela mañana, y Elizabeth, como siempre, insistió en acompañar a Minato a su dormitorio.

Llegaron a las seis y media, y Minato abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Akihiko y a Mitsuru preparando el desayuno.

"Bueno, Minato, te veré de nuevo." Elizabeth dijo.

"Un placer." respondió. Ella lo abrazó brevemente, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, antes de retrarse. Observó la puerta mientras se cerraba, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

"... ¿En serio, Minato?" Akihiko dijo luego de que Elizabeth se fuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó. Akihiko se le quedó viendo.

"Está preocupado por tu pelea contra Shinjiro." Mitsuru dijo. "Al igual que yo. Creí que estarías entrenando seriamente para esto."

"Entiendo que se preocupen, pero ustedes dos deben darse cuenta de que no perderé." Minato dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. "Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es de lo fuerte que soy."

Se dió un baño, y se preparó para ir a la escuela.


	30. Versus Shinjiro Aragaki

**30\. Versus Shinjiro Aragaki**

 **Nota a Kirana-Taisho: La excesiva confianza de este Minato me parece que es uno de sus puntos fuertes. Que gusto que te esté gustando esta historia, Kirana. Y para complacerte, y al resto de los lectores, los dejo con la esperada batalla contra Shinjiro.**

 **Nota General: Habilidades de Matador; Capote Rojo (Sukukaja doble), Tornado (Ataque de viento, 2 a 4 golpes), Andalucía (Ataque Penetrante, 2 a 4 golpes) y Dekunda.**

Minato tomó el tren tarde a la escuela, habiendo insistido en tomárse el tiempo para terminar el desayuno. Junpei fue con él, ya que se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

"Amigo..." Junpei dijo mientras observaba por la ventana del tren. "Hoy es un día común, ¿verdad? Lo de antier fue de locos... Nunca había me había sentido más emocionado en mi vida."

"Es como Matador dice... no experimentas lo que es vivir de verdad hasta que estás a punto de enfrentar a la muerte. No hay nada más emocionante que una pelea en la que arriesgas tu vida." Minato dijo.

"... Viejo, en eso tiene un buen punto. ¿No crees que nuestros dias se han vuelto más interesantes últimamente?" Junpei preguntó.

"No lo creo. Lo sé." Minato respondió con una sonrisa."

"En serio que sí... ganamos la batalla y salvamos la ciudad... ¡¿Somos geniales o qué?!" Junpei dijo. "¡Y tú tienes esa pelea con ese tipo que da miedo!... Oh, espera... eso puede ser malo. En verdad era aterrador."

"Oye, no estoy para nada procupado. Ya me has visto pelear, ¿no?" Minato preguntó.

"¡Cierto! Siempre estás entrenando. ¡Puedes con esto!" Junpei dijo. Minato asintió, y el tren llegó a la escuela. Tanto él como Junpei hicieron alarde de su grandeza hasta que las clases comenzaron. El día pasó escuchando a los maestros intentar abarcar todo el material posible para los exámenes. Especialmente, recordó el horrendo discurso del Sr. Ekoda. Incapaz de dormir, el conocimiento fue literalmente forzado a la mente de Minato por el resto del día.

El Consejo Estudiantil, junto con los demás clubes, oficialmente habían suspendido actividades debido a los exámenes, por lo que Minato se encontró sin nada que hacer al terminar la escuela. _"... Vaya. ¿Y ahora qué?"_

 _ **"Siempre puedes ir a trabajar y quitarte ese compromiso por el resto de la semana."**_ Jack sugirió.

 _"Buena idea... hagámos eso."_ Minato dijo. Estaba por ir al Paulowinia, cuando notó a Junpei parado ahí, aparentemente tratando de buscar a alguien para salir a divertirse. _"¡O podemos pasar un buen rato con nuestro mejor amigo!"_ "¡Hey, Junpei! ¡Vayamos a encontrar algo divertido que hacer!" Minato le llamó.

Junpei volteó como un perro que acabara de oler comida. "¡Claro que sí, de eso hablaba!" Junpei dijo, yendo hacia él. "¡Recorramos las calles, hermano!"

"Claro que si." Minato dijo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡Estaba pensando en ir al Arcade, viejo!" Junpei dijo. "¡Te apuesto que no habrá fila para nada!"

"Buen análisis. Vámonos."

Él y Junpei salieron de la escuela y llegaron rápidamente al arcade. Prácticamente no había línea para ningún juego. "Hey, comenzemos con este." Junpei dijo. Estaba señalando a la máquina del Juego de Trivia.

"Oye, ¿no creerás realmente que jugar esta cosa te hará más inteligente, o sí?" Minato preguntó. Junpei se estremeció.

"¡Bueno, no es como si yo quisiera fallar! ¡Al menos déjame soñar!" Junpei dijo.

"Te diré que. Ganarás si puedes vencerme en el Juego de Trivia." Minato dijo.

"... ¡Entoces, espero que estés listo para perder!" Junpei dijo. Se pusieron a jugar por poco más de una hora. Aunque Junpei nnca pudo dorrotar a Minato, su puntaje aumento de manera consistente con cada partida. De haber seguido con ese ritmo, sólo le hubiera tomado otra hora antes de tener alguna oportunidad de ganar. Por desgracia, la frustración le llegó antes de que eso pudiera pasar. "¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Quién demonios sabe el nombre de un autor por una maldita línea?!" se quejó.

"¡Yo sí!" Minato cantó mientras anotaba otro punto por encima de Junpei.

"¡Bah, al diablo! Ya estudié bastante." Junpei dijo, alejándose del juego. "Vamos a comer algo. Tengo demasiada hambre como para seguir... aunque no podré pagar lo tuyo también esta vez."

"De hecho, es mi turno de pagar la cuenta." Minato dijo. "Además, saco más dinero por las expediciónes a Tartarus de todos modos."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!"

"Vamos a Wakatsu... la parte normal, claro." Minato dijo.

"Oh si, y luego podremos comer cosas del Menú DH y hacernos más inteligentes, verdad?" Junpei preguntó.

"Exacto." Minato dijo. El dúo se presentó en Wakatsu, y Minato le hizo saber al mesero que se quedarían a comer en la parte normal del restaurante. Tomaron asiento en una mesa, y Junpei parecía estar un tanto deprimido por algo. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo, viejo?" Junpei preguntó. "Los exámenes se acercan, y aquí estoy arrastrándote conmigo a probar esta supuesta basura 'mágica' para intentar hacerme más inteligente cuando sé bien que debería ponerme a estudiar."

"¿Y por qué no funcionaria esta basura 'mágica'?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Estás diciendo que funciona de verdad?"

"No necesariamente... ¿has escuchado lo que dicen de mente sobre materia, Junpei? Es una idea que básicamente dice que si crees ciegamente en algo, como no sentir dolor, entonces tu cuerpo reaccionará acorde a eso, y por lo tanto, no experimentarás dolor... ¿Me sigues?"

"... Estás diciendo que si creo que me volveré más inteligente, entonces lo haré?" Junpei preguntó.

"Exacto." Minato dijo en el momento en qu esu comida llegaba. Ambos habían ordenaro del menú DH. "Después de todo, yo creí que te volverías más fuerte y que desarrollarías un poco tus capacidades de liderazgo, y así fue. Creo que ser más inteligente no será un problema para ti."

"... ¿En serio?... Gracias, viejo." Junpei dijo. Comieron vorazmente, y Junpei ordeno tanto del menú DH como pudo. Minato pagó, siendo este un tanto duro para su cartera, pero no le importó demasiado.

Salieron del restaurante, y Minato tenía pensado regresar al dormitorio cuando Junpei le dió un toque en el hombro. "De hecho, creo que deberíamos ir a esa librería que abrió hace poco... Quiero decir, no creo que la gente vaya a ese lugar para empezar. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que tengan algunos libros de me ayuden."

"Vamos, entonces." Minato dijo. Caminaron un poco ante de entrar a la pequeña tienda, habitada por nada menos que dos ancianos durmiendo. Minato decidió ignorarlos por completo y enfocarse en ayudar a Junpei a encontrar los libros que necesitaba. Luego de una búsqueda rápida, Junpei salió con un par de libros de Literatura Clásica, Matemáticas, y Ciencias.

"Oye, gracias por pasar el rato conmigo. Sólo hemos hecho un montón de cosas que yo quería hacer, ¿eh?" Junpei dijo. "Y pagaste por la mayoría también... rayos, ahora me siento mal por eso."

"Hey, me la pase bien. Y créelo o no, también aprendí un par de cosas del Juego de Trivia." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No te preocupes por molestarme si necesitas algo. Si no puedo hacer ni eso, ¿para qué son los hermanos entonces?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, viejo... Te lo pagaré alguna vez. ¡La próxima vez que salgamos, tu eliges cuándo y dónde, yo invito!... Sólo trata de no dejarme en bancarrota como la última vez, ¿quieres?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

"Regresemos al dormitorio. Casi oscurece, y debería prepararme para mi pelea." Minato dijo.

"Buena idea. Vamos."

Minato y Junpei regresaron al dormitorio, y fueron recibidos por el resto del SEES, todos sentados en la sala. "Bien, ya regresaste. Toma asiento." Mitsuru dijo. Minato y Junpei lo hicieron. "Minato, sobre tu pelea con Shinjiro... ¿Realmente harás que se vuelva a unir al SEES si ganas?"

"Tienes mi palabra... incluso si intenta salirse con la suya, conozco a algunas personas que lo harían cambiar de opinión." Minato dijo.

"¿Y de quién se trata?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Algunos contactos mutuos de Shinjiro y míos." Minato dijo. "Personas a las que no te conviene conocer."

"Si, eso no es nada sospechoso." Yukari dijo sarcásticamente.

"Dejando eso de lado, Minato, me gustaría tener en cuenta también qué lo que pasaría si pierdes." Mitsuru dijo.

"Según Shinjiro, estaría obligado a renunciar al SEES y abandonar la ciudad." Minato dijo. "Si eso llegara a pasar, creo que Junpei debería tomar mi lugar como líder de campo del SEES."

"¡¿Oye oye, qué demonios, amigo?! ¡En genial que creas en mi y todo eso, pero no quiero que te vayas ni nada parecido!" Junpei exclamó.

"... Ya veo. Perderte sería un golpe devastador para el SEES... y para nosotros a nivel personal." Mitsuru dijo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos un poco. "Sé que esto podría parecer poco honorable, pero creo que lo mejor será que el resto de nosotros permanezca oculto y observándo la pelea. Tú podrías darnos una señal y-"

"Mitsuru." Minato dijo, interrumpiéndola. Respiró hondamente, y la miró directo a los ojos. "Voy a traer a Shinjiro de regreso esta noche. ¿Ya preparaste sus papeles de re-ingreso?"

"... Así es."

"¿Papeles de re-ingreso?" Yukari preguntó.

"Shinjiro dejó la escuela. Sin embargo, como miembro del SEES y residente de este dormitorio, va a tener que volver a entrar a la escuela para justificar su hospedaje aquí." Mitsuru dijo.

"Entonces lo harás regresar a la escuela, ¿eh?" Akihiko preguntó. "... Pienso que eres un idiota por ponerte en riesgo de este modo. Pero estoy seguro de que no te retirarás ahora, así que te daré un consejo. Tal vez ya sepas que Shinjiro es lento, pero también pierde energía bastante rápido por usar esa pesada hacha que lleva. Puede que puedas ganar si lo cansas lo suficiente. En cuanto a Cástor, es un poco obvio. Puede hacer a Shinjiro más fuerte, realizar contraataques, y pega duro."

"Heh... Gracais por el consejo." Minato dijo.

"De nada... sólo asegurate de no matarlo." Akihiko dijo.

"... Oye, será mejor que no mientas sobre ganar." Yukari dijo.

"¡Vamos, basta de preocuparse! Démosle un momento para que se calme antes de salir, ¿eh?" Junpei dijo.

"... Una sabia decisión, Junpei. Esta reunión se terminó." Mitsuru dijo. Con eso, el SEES se dispersó. Minato se dió un baño, realizó algunos ejercicios de calentamiento en su cuarto, preparó la cena, comió con el SEES, y se preparó para salir.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya." Minato dijo. Se había puesto su camiseta azul con blanco y sus jeans, esta vez sin su gorro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Buena suerte!" Yukari le dijo.

"¡Ve por él!" Junpei dijo.

"No lo eches a perder, Minato." Akihiko dijo.

"Minato, espera." Mitsuru dijo, yendo hacia él. Minato se detuvo y volteó para verla parada frente a él. "Toma esto." le dijo. Ella sostenía un extraño espejo entre sus manos. "Es un espejo de ataque. Al romperlo, hará que el siguiente ataque físico dirigido a ti sea reflejado. Contra un oponente como Shinjiro, tte será de gran utilidad."

"Vaya... gracias, Mitsuru." Minato dijo.

"¡Y también... como Jefa del SEES y del Consejo Estudiantil, te ordeno que ganes! ¡Desobedecer ameritará una Ejecución!" Mitsuru dijo, pinchándolo con un dedo. "¡No tienes permiso para perder esta pelea!"

Minato soltó una risa mientras retrocedía un poco. Hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Sus deseos son órdenes, Madame Presidenta." dijo conforme regresaba a su posición normal. Volteó, y fue hacia la puerta aún riendose un poco. Mitsuru se quedó ahí, observando la puerta mientras se cerraba.

"... Qué ridículo, que esto sea todo lo que puedo hacer en un momento como este. Shinjiro es un problema que Akihiko y yo creamos, y le hemos dejado esa carga a él.Y ahora ha puesto todo en riesgo para arreglarlo." dijo en voz baja. Se dió la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Akihiko lucía como si quisiera intentar hablar con ella, pero sólo se sentó.

"¿Él ganará, verdad?" Yukari preguntó.

"Claro que si... ¡No dejaré de molestar al maldito si pierde!" Junpei dijo.

Akihiko los observó por un momento, y luego se retiró a su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama, y se dió cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y del terrible error que había cometido. Ahora, no le quedaba más opción que esperar a que regresaran.

Minato llegó al Paulownia Mall a las once en punto, y encontró a Shinjiro sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente. Este alzó la vista y miró a un Minato aparentemente desarmado, aunque lo conocía mejor que eso. "¿Estás listo?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Lo he estado por diez dias. ¿En dónde jugaremos?" Minato respondió.

"... Sígueme." Shinjiro dijo. Llevó a Minato al tren que iba a Port Island, y luego a los callejones detrás de la estación. Todos los matones locales se largaron de ahí, asustados de ver que dos de las personas más fuertes se movían juntas. Eventualmente, Shinjiro se detuvo cerca del túnel que llevaba a la entrada del Club Red Hawk, y posó su mirada en un viejo reloj de bolsillo que sacó de su abrigo. "Un minuto para medianoche." dijo. "Pelearemos hasta entonces."

"Bien por mi." Minato dijo. "¡Será una batalla para ver quién es el más fuerte de Port Island!"

"¿Estás seguro de querer tener esa competencia?" una voz preguntó desde el interior del túnel. Nada menos que Shin Managi saliió de ahí. "Incluso si ustedes dos pelearan en perfecta sincronía, no durarían más que unos pocos segundos contra mi."

"... Corrección." Minato dijo, aclarando su garganta. "¡Será una batalla para ver quién es el segundo más fuerte de Port Island!"

Shinjiro chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente, y suspiró. "Eres un maldito idiota."

"¿Lo soy? ¿Akihiko no te dijo que es posible que la JSDF venga aquí?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Qué con eso?"

Si destrozamos este lugar durante la Hora Oscura, ¿no crees que atraeremos aún más la atención?"

"¿Crees que me importa un carajo? No veo porque te preocupas tanto... al terminar la hora, te estarás yendo de la ciudad." Shinjiro dijo.

"Y dices que yo soy el idiota..." Minato musitó. Mostró su sonrisa aterradora y se le quedó viendo a Shinjiro. "Créeme cuando te digo que no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas."

La Hora Oscura llegó, y Shinjiro sacó su gema negra de su bolsillo y lo aplastó, invocándo su hacha. Minato sacó su sable del Compactador Dimensional y desenfundó su Evocadora. "¡Sonata del Diablo!" dijo mientras disparaba. David apareció detrás de él e inmediatamente comenzó a tocar, enviando un torrente de ataqus elementales contra Shinjiro. Él ni siquiera se movió. En vez de eso, levantó su mano izquierda, la cual ahora era de color negro cubierta de marcas rojas.

"¿En serio creíste que no me preparé para esto?" Shinjiro preguntó. Su mano atrajo todos los ataques, y los absorbió.

 _"Eso es nuevo."_ Minato pensó. Shinjiro tomó su hacha con ambas manos y la blandió hacia abajo, creando una onda de choque que resonó por el suelo, destrozándolo. Minato saltó para evitarlo, y Shinjiro llevó su propia Evocadora a su cabeza rápidamente.

"¡Cástor Prime!" gritó, disparándo la Evocadora. Detrás de él, Cástor apareció, aunque ahora era mucho más grande, tenía nueve cañones que salían de su pecho, y el cuerno de su caballo de metal ahora estaba curveado, y era más largo. "Fuego de Acorazado."

La nueva versión de Cástor giró hacia Minato mientras este aterrizaba, y los todos sus cañones apuntaban hacia él. Minato invocó su Magatama de velocidad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. La Persona le disparó proyectiles de energía que explotaron detrás de él conforme los esquivaba. Se las arrelgó para ocultarse tras unos escombros mientras el humo dejado por el último disparo se disipaba, y se encontraba descansando mientras esperaba a que su Magatama se recargara.

"Sabes, Aki es un idiota por decirme cómo peleas." Shinjiro dijo mientras Cástor Prime desaparecía. "Fuiste muy listo al usar solamente al tipo de los cuchillos cuando peleamos en el hospital... No hubiera podido prepararme tan bien si no supiera que puedes usar a varias Personas."

 _"¡Akihiko, voy a patearte el trasero cuando termine con esto!"_ Minato se recordó a si mismo. Llevo su Evocadora a su cabeza, y disparó. "¡Plaga Sónica!"

David apareció una vez más y tocó la nota más alta que pudo. Shinjiro se agarró su cabeza, un tanto mareado, y Minato esprintó hacia él, sin despegar la Eovcadora de su cabeza. "¡Tornado!" exclamó conforme se acercaba. Matador apareció a su lado y agitó su capote, provocándo que tres remolinos convergieran en Shinjiro. Éste fue alzado debido al viento, un tanto desestabilizado, y Minato saltó contra él. _"No puedes defenderte en el aire."_

Invocó su Magatama de fuerza, y envió volando a Shinjiro hacia atrás, causando que cayera en el suelo. El joven maldijo, y se puso de pie sólo para ver a Minato a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. Esta vez lo bloqueó, pero la fuerza del impacto lo regresó al suelo. Minato continuó con una patada a su estómago. Shinjiro apuntó su Evocadora y disparó sin siquiera mirar. "¡Embestida!"

Cástor Prime apareció sobre él y se lanzó violentamente contra Minato, quien se detuvo en seco y apenas pudo evitar ser golpeado directamente por el cuerno de la Persona. Retrocedió, y Shinjiro se puso de pie. Las marcas en su brazo comenzaron a brillar, y corrió hacia Minato, con Cástor Prime siguiéndolo de cerca.

 _ **"¡Deja que me encargue del caballo!"**_ Matador dijo. Minato llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza.

"¡Andalucía!" exclamó. Matador emergió detrás de él y voló hacia Cástor Prime. Atravesó su cuello de un golpe, attrayendo su atención, y siguió apuñalandolo.

Shinjiro alcanzó a Minato, ignorando el hecho de que Cástor Prime estaba ocupado, y blandió su hacha contra él. Minato respondió con un ataque propio, y sus hojas chocaron. Shinjiro rápidamente enfundó su Evocadora, y tomó la hoja del sable de Minato. Minato instintivamente soltó su arma y corrió hacia un lado mientras Shinjiro destrozaba la espada en su mano.

"Qué truco tan útil." Minato dijo.

"Tch... ¿Crees que puedes vencerme sólo con tus Personas?" Shinjiro preguntó. "Ya ríndete antes de que te hagas daño."

"Lo siento, pero Mitsuru me ordenó ganar." Minato dijo. "Además, mis puños son más que suficiente para vencerte."

"Será tu funeral." Shinjiro dijo. Corrió hacia adelante, y atacó a Minato con su hacha, quien lo esquivó fácilmente. Su pelea ahora se parecía bastante a la que sus Personas estaban librando, ya que Matador y Minato iban y venían mientras Shinjiro y Cástor Prime atacaban sin parar. Minato evitó otro ataque y llevó la Evocadora a su cabeza. "¡Capote Rojo!" dijo. Matador fue inmediatamente detrás de él y lo cubrió con su capote por un instante, sintiéndose mucho más rápido.

"Como si eso te fuera a servir de algo." Shinjiro dijo mientras Cástor Prime se movía detrás de él. Puso su Evocadora contra su cabeza. "Caída Estelar."

Cástor Prime retrocedío un poco, y disparó todos sus cañones al aire sin ningún objetivo aparente. Entonces saltó en el aire y fue literalmente a aplastar a Minato. Éste rodó rápidamente fuera de su camino, acercándose a Shinjiro, dejando que Matador recibiera el golpe. "Te tengo." Shinjiro dijo conforme levantaba su hacha.

 _"No, yo te tengo a ti."_ Minato pensó. Giró tan rápido como pudo, invocando los cuchillos de Jack, y le asestó un tajo al estómago desprotegido de Shinjiro mientras esquivaba el ataque. Shinjiro apretó los dientes, y se encogió para agarrarse el vientre, tambaleándose hacia atrás. "¿Oh, eso dolió? Y yo que pensaba que ibas a, ¿oh, cómo dijiste, 'patearme el trasero'?" Minato se burló. Se rió en la cara de Shinjiro mientras Cástor Prime se desvanecía detrás de él.

"¿Qué diablos? ... ¿Esos son los cuchillos de tu Persona?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"¿Te gustan? ¿Un buen truco, no crees?" Minato preguntó.

Shinjiro dejó escapar un gruñido, y retiró su brazo del corte en su estómago. Minato vió que su herida estaba siendo sanada por la misma sustancia negra que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Vió su brazo, y parecía ser normal. "Esa cosa que te está curando... ¿Qué es?"

"Algo que le compré a Lucifer." Shinjiro dijo. "Parece que tomé la decisión correcta."

"¿Debo tomar eso como tu rendición, o sólo disfrutas que te den palizas como esta?" Minato preguntó, mientras hacía malabares con sus cuchillos con una mano.

"Aún sigo de pie." Shinjiro dijo. Sacó su Evocadora, y Minato hizo lo mismo.

"¡Cástor Prime!"

"¡Hua Puo!"

Cástor Prime apareció detrás de Shinjiro, enorme en comparación a su dueño, mientras que Hua Puo apareció detrás de Minato, incluso más pequeña que él. "¡Agilao!" Minato gritó. Hua Puo lanzó un torrente de llamas directamente a Shinjiro, pero Cástor Prime avanzó y recibió el daño. _"Como pensé... ahora puede desviar ataques elementales."_

"Fuego de Acorazado." Shinjiro dijo. Cástor Prime apuntó sus cañones hacia Minato y Hua Puo. Minato se quitó de ahí mientras que Hua Puo era consumida por las explosiones. Hizo desaparecer los cuhillos de Jack, y regresó al terreno en ruinas, usando su Magatama de velocidad una vez más. Sabía que ser golpeado por una de esas cosas no era cosa de risa.

Luego de que el polvo se asentó, Cástor Prime desapareció y Shinjiro caminó hacia el lugar destruido al que su oponente había ido. De nuevo, Minato había elegido esconderse en medio del caos y la destrucción de su ataque, y comenzó a buscarlo cuidadosamente.

"¡Plaga Sónica!" Minato dijo cerca de él. Shinjiro apenas logró taparse los oídos antes de que la onda de sonido lo alcanzara. Se las arregló para no quedar aturdido, y bloqueó la puñalada que Minato intentaba hacer con un cuchillo de Jack utilizando su hacha. Preparó su Evocadora, pero Minato materializó la espada de Matador en su otra mano y atravesó su hombro izquierdo con ella. Shinjiro respondió dandole un rodillazo a Minato en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos combatientes se tambalearon unos pasos hacia atrás, Shinjiro se detuvo para quitarse la espada de su hombro mientras Minato yacía apoyandose sobre sus rodillas. "Agh, ¿quién hace eso en un duelo?" se quejó.

"Cállate." Shinjiro replicó mientras arrojaba la espada a un lado, la cual desapareció antes de tocar el suelo. Una vez más se llevo la Evocadora a su cabeza, tomando nota de la habilidad de Minato para invocar armas, y disparó. "¡Desenlace Fatal!"

Cástor Prime apareció e intentó empalar a Minato de un golpe. Minato pasó de estar en su posición actual a correr en un instante, invocando los cuchillos de Jack y fue por las piernas de Shinjiro. Éste pudo detener el ataque en su flanco derecho, pero su pierna izquierda sufrió un grave corte. Cayó sobre una rodilla, y volteó para desviar uno de los ataque de minato a su retaguardia. Lo bloqueó, pero su brazo que sostenía el hacha terminó con una herida, lo que provocó que soltara su hacha. Minato continuó con un tajo a su espalda y otro en su costado, causando que Shinjiro gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Minato caminó alrededor de Shinjiro mientras que Cástor Prime se desvanecía. "Creo que yo gano." Minato dijo, haciendo desaparecer los cuchillos de Jack. _"Es una suerte que mi Magatama de curación también detiene el dolor, de lo contrario estaría en problemas ahora mismo."_

"... Rayos." Shinjiro dijo. Shin, quien al parecer había desaparecido al comenzar la pelea, reapareció, y pasó su mano sobre Shinjiro. Minato observó cómo todas las heridas de Shinjiro sanaban, aunque su ropa permaneció arruinada. Minato silbó en asombro.

"Diablos, eso es increíble, sensei." dijo.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes? Así es como te curo cuando estás a punto de morir mientras entrenamos." Shin dijo. Shinjiro se volvió a poner de pie, y la sustancia negra regresó a su brazo izquierdo.

"Debes estar bromeando... ¡¿ESTE maldito loco te ENTRENA?!" preguntó.

"Para tu información, nunca usé todo mi poder contra ti." Minato dijo. "Cuando lo hago, se ve algo como esto." Activó todas las Magatamas a la vez, y el tatuaje cubrió su cuerpo. Shinjiro se estremeció un poco, y Minato "apagó" su poder. "¿Genial, eh?"

"... Parece que Aki olvidó mencionar que fuiste entrenado por un fenómeno de la naturaleza." Shinjiro dijo. "Bueno, tu ganas... normalmente, te diría 'púdrete' y me largaría, pero dudo que él me deje hacerlo." dijo, voleando a ver a Shin.

"Sólo vine para asegurarme que los términos de la pelea sean respetados." Shin dijo. "Te estaré vigilando, Shinjiro. Nada se me escapa." Con eso, Shin se desvaneció, dejando a Minato y a Shinjiro en medio de los escombros.

"Bueno, me alegra tenerte a bordo, Shinjiro." Minato dijo. "Aunque probablemente no sea el más feliz por recibirte en el dormitorio... tu hermano ha estado preocupado por esta pelea por dias, ¿sabes?"

"Ese idiota usaría cualquier excusa para preocuparse por mi." Shinjiro dijo. Comenzó a caminar, saliendo de los callejones donde se encontraban. "¿El SEES sigue en el Dormitorio Minatodai, cierto?"

"Asi es." Minato dijo. Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio durante los últimos minutos de la Hora Oscura y las luces regresaban a la normalidad. Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando llegaron. El resto del SEES contuvo el aliento cuando vieron que la puerta se abrió. Minato entró primero, con su ropa en mal estado, pero al parecer seguía entero, seguido por Shinjiro, con su ropa en peor estado pero también ileso. "Ya regresamos."

"¡Shinji!" Akihiko dijo, preparandose para abrazar a su hermano. Minato lo interceptó con un duro golpe a la cara, haciendolo caer al suelo.

"¡¿Minato?!" Mitsuru exclamó.

"¡Amigo!" Junpei añadió.

"¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!" Yukari preguntó. Akihiko se levantó y puso una mano en su mejilla. No estaba molesto, ni siquiera confundido.

"¡Eso fue por decirle el modo en que peleo! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue esta pelea en comparación a lo fácil que debió haber sido?!" Minato le reclamó.

"... Lo sé." Akihiko dijo. "Fui un idiota, y casi hago que te maten."

"... Akihiko, hablarás conmigo luego de esta reunión." Mitsuru dijo. Volvió su atención a Shinjiro. "Parece que estás bien... Bienvenido de vuelta, Shinjiro."

"No estaba 'bien' hace una hora. Este loco casi me deja sin piernas." Shinjiro dijo.

"Pero ahora caminas y todo, ¿o no? No pasó nada. Tú casi clavas tu hacha en mi cabeza, pero no me ves quejandome por eso." Minato dijo.

"... Dejando eso de lado, es bueno ver que ambos están a salvo." Mitsuru dijo. "Tengo un par de cosas que discutir contigo, Shinjiro, pero primero, deberías presentarte con los demás miembros."

Shinjiro volteó a ver a Junpei y a Yukari, y les dió su usual mirada suspicaz. "... Me llamo Shinjiro Aragaki."

"Uh, hola, mucho gusto, viejo..." Junpei dijo. "Yo soy Junpei Iori, de segundo año."

"... Mi nombre es Yukari Takeba, también de segundo año. Encantada de conocerte."

"Claro que si... Mitsuru, ¿mi habitación sigue disponible? Estoy algo cansado." Shinjiro dijo.

"Aún esta libre... pero debemos hablar sobre algunos detalles primero." ella dijo. "Podemos discutirlo en la Sala de Mando."

"... Después de ti." respondió. Mitsuru llevó a Shinjiro a las escaleras mientras que Junpei y Yukari se acercaron a Minato.

"Rayos, parece que un camión te pasó por encima." Junpei dijo.

"Era mucho más duro de lo que pensé. Pero nada que no pudiera manejar." Minato dijo.

"Me alegra que ambos estén bien." Yukari dijo. Dejó escapar un bostezo luego de hablar. "Pero la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada... Creo que me iré a dormir."

"Si, yo también... debes decirme como te fue mañana." Junpei dijo. Ambos se fueron y subieron las escaleras, dejando únicamente a Akihiko y a Minato en la sala. Akihiko parecía como si estuviera tratando de buscar que decir, pero Minato se le acercó y le dió un toque en el hombro.

"Lo traje de vuelta. Es todo lo que importa." Minato dijo.

"... Me equivoqué, ¿verdad? No puedo deshacer lo que hice... pero intentaré confiar más en ti en el futuro." Akihiko dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **¡El Vínculo Social del Emperador ha sido reparado!**

"Gracias, senpai." Minato dijo. Se dió un baño, y luego regresó para estudiar en la estancia del segundo piso. Shinjiro bajó las escaleras al cabo de un rato con el ceño fruncido. "¿Ya te enteraste de que debes asistir a clases?"

"¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? No soy estudiante." Shinjiro dijo.

"Oye, lamento que no pudieramos darte una verdadera fiesta de bienvenida. Debe apestar el hecho de que llegaras aqui para que te dijeran que necesitar ir a la escuela... tenías una buena vida allá afuera, por lo que vi."

"Tu idea de 'buena' debe ser bastante retorcida."

"Digamos que es original."

Shinjiro se detuvo y volteó a verlo. "¿Por qué demonios intentas ser amable conmigo?"

"Espero que podamos matar algunas Sombras codo con codo, ¿asi que por qué no ser amigos?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Incluso si acabo de intentar correrte de la ciudad?'

"Eso quedó en el pasado."

"... Eres un idiota." Shinjiro dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Hierofante...**

"Aparentemente lo soy. Descansa, Shinjiro."

"Hmph. Buenas noches." dijo, entrando a la habitación del fondo a la derecha. Estaba al lado de la de Akihiko.

Minato pasó la noche estudiando, y celebrando en su mente.


	31. Shinjiro regresa a Gekkoukan

**31\. Shinjiro regresa a Gekkoukan**

 **Nota a Kirana-Taisho: ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! De verdad, cada vez que leo una de tus reviews sé que debo estar haciendo algo bien por que siempre regresas :). Y si, Akihiko se merecía ese golpe por la pequeña traición xD**

 **Nota General: Poderes y habilidades de los nuevos contendientes**

 **Cástor Prime - Contraataque, Regeneración, Desenlace Fatal (Ataque cortante), Embestida (Ataque cortante de 3-5 golpes, baja precisión), Fuego de Acorazado (ataque de contusión de 9 golpes, causa grandes explosiones, no puede usarse en espacios cerrados), y Caída Estelar (ataque de contusión, derriba al oponente y reduce su defensa si acierta)**

 **Shinjiro - Absorsión Elemental ('Brazo Mejorado', puede redirigirlos para crear ondas de energía), Analgésico ('Herida Mejorada', detiene el dolor de una herida e incrementa la velocidad de curación), Aumento de Resistencia/Fuerza ('Brazo Mejorado', habilidades pasivas)**

* * *

Minato se sorprendió al escuchar pasos en las escaleras cuando apenas estaba preparando el desayuno. Resultó que se trataba de Shinjiro, usando un uniforme de Gekkoukan High idéntico al de Minato y su usual gorro, el que entraba a la cocina. "¿Tú cocinas?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Soy bastante independiente. Aún no acabo de preparar el desayuno, así que no estará listo hasta dentro de un rato." Minato dijo.

"Muévete. Veré que más puedo agregarle." Shinjiro dijo, entrando a la cocina. "No eres el único que sabe cocinar."

"Ni tampoco soy el único con poderes demoníacos por aquí... ¿o preferirías mantener eso en secreto?"

"¿Los demás saben sobre ti?"

"Sólo Akihiko, aunque no le dije toda la verdad."

"¿Entonces por qué debería decirles sobre mi?"

"Buen punto."

Al cabo de un rato, Mitsuru y un Akihiko un tanto asustado bajaron las escaleras. Minato observó a Akihiko y sonrió. _"Parece que Mitsuru tuvo unas palabras con él... frotando sus brazos constantemente... ah, la Dama de Hielo parcial, ¿eh?"_

"No esperaba verlos a ambos aqui al mismo tiempo." Mitsuru dijo. Parecía obvio que estaba de buen humor el día de hoy.

"... Hola, chicos." Akihiko dijo en voz baja.

"Me alegra verte tan feliz, Mitsuru." Minato dijo.

"Buenos dias." Shinjiro dijo. "Casi terminamos aqui. Pon la mesa, Aki."

Akihiko hizo como se le pidió casi de manera robótica mientras Mitsuru se sentaba. Minato y Shinjiro sirvieron el desayuno, y los tres estudiantes de tercer año comieron junto a su incansable junior. "Shinjiro, Minato. Primero que nada, debo decir que esto les salió excelente." Minato asintió mientras que Shinjiro siguió comiendo. "Ahora bien, olvidé preguntarles algo importante anoche... ¿causaron algún daño colateral durante su pelea?"

Tanto Minato como Shinjiro se congelaron. "Sobre eso..." Minato dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"... Se puso violenta, si es lo que estás preguntando." Shinjiro dijo.

"Puede que hayamos creado una pequeña zona de guerra... si ves las noticias, fue un poco grande." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Entonces me están diciendo que causaron daños significativos en el área?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Destruimos el área." Shinjiro dijo. "Sólo era un callejón detrás de Port Island."

"... ¿Sabían sobre la situación con el JSDF, y aún así se las arreglaron para causar tanta destrucción?" Mitsuru preguntó, su humor empeorando poco a poco.

"La mayoría fue Shinjiro." Minato dijo.

"Tch. Si no hubieras estado corriendo como un maldito insecto, no hubiera tenido que atacar tanto." Shinjiro replicó.

"¿En serio? ¿Se suponía que debía quedarme quieto para ser un blanco fácil?" Minato contestó.

"Ya basta." Mitsuru dijo. Ella suspiró, y respiró hondo. "... Lo que pasó, pasó. Lo importante es que ambos están bien. Si en verdad sólo fue un callejón, creo que mi padre podrá encubrirlo... Por otro lado, Shinjiro, creo que algo ha cambiado significativamente en ti. Como si tu presencia hubiera sido alterada... ahora se siente más pesada que antes."

Shinjiro apretó los dientes. Minato se dió cuenta de que lo más probable era que lo que sea que le haya comprado a Lucifer era la causa del "cambio" en su presencia. "Su Persona cambió desde la última vez que nos vimos." Minato dijo. "Cástor evolucionó a Cástor Prime... Es mucho más destructivo que antes."

"¿Tu Persona cambió?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No mucho... probablemente fue porque en verdad quería darle una paliza a este tonto." Shinjiro dijo. "No es tan diferente de Cástor. Simplemente es más poderoso."

"Ya veo... bueno, si te has vuelto más fuerte y has regresado al frente, entonces es un mejor resultado de lo que esperaba." Mitsuru dijo, su buen humor iba regresando. Shinjiro asintió ligeramente a Minato, y éste se lo regresó. Ambos sabían que era mejor ocultarles la verdadera razón de porque la presencia de Shinjiro se sentía diferente.

Los cuatro se fueron temprano, luego de que Shinjiro decidiera no usar la chaqueta escolar y desfajar su camisa. Había recuperado su aspecto de delincuente, pero Minato estaba seguro de que eso no sería un problema. De todos modos, el uniforme no parecía ser prioridad para Gekkoukan.

Minato y los demás llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Shinjiro quejarse por la escuela. "¿No puedo simplemente tener un maestro particular o algo así?" preguntó.

"No." Mitsuru dijo. "Akihiko y yo te escoltaremos a la oficina de control escolar. Estarás en nuestra clase, 3-B."

"Tch. Terminemos con esto." Shinjiro dijo, caminando un tanto encorvado hacia la escuela. Mitsuru se rió un poco y lo siguió junto a Akihiko, quien seguía asustado por antes. Minato decidió esperar en la entrada a Junpei y a Yukari. Efectivamente, ellos aparecieron poco después.

"Buenos dias." Yukari dijo. "¿Ya viste las noticias...? Ha habido menos casos de Síndrome de Apatía en estos dias. Senpai dijo que posiblemente sea porque vencimos a esa Sombra. ¿No sería genial si así fuera?"

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a preguntarle sobre su genial pelea de anoche?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Estupei! Lo que importa es que él ganó. ¡No necesito un resumen golpe por golpe, ni nada parecido!"

"... Nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos, si es lo que estabas preguntando." Minato preguntó. "Aunque no me molestaría decirte lo increíble que la pelea fue, Junpei. Shinjiro fue en verdad todo un reto."

"Heh, cuentamelo todo durante clases, amigo." Junpei dijo.

"Pues claro que estarías más interesado en eso." Yukari dijo, volteando sus ojos. "Como sea, los exámenes son la próxima semana, así que deberíamos tomarlo con calma por un tiempo."

"¿Tomarlo con calma?" Minato preguntó. "Y yo que pensaba en idear algún régimen de entrenamiento para estar preparados para la siguiente pelea."

"Claro que si. ¿Quién necesita estudiar? ¡Proteger la ciudad es mucho más importante!" Junpei dijo.

"¡Oigan, nunca dije que deberíamos dejar de entrenar por completo! Sólo hasta que pasen los exámenes... Preferiría no averiguar lo que Mitsuru-senpai nos haría si reprobaramos." Yukari dijo. Junpei se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Minato rió un poco, sabiendo perfectamente que lograría pasar sin tener que estudiar, y entraron a la escuela.

El día escolar comenzó mientras Akihiko y Mitsuru tomaban sus asientos. Su profesor designado, el Sr. Uchida, era un hombre callado y de temperamento relajado que enseñaba Francés. "El día de hoy, tendremos un nuevo estudiante que se unirá a nuestra clase." anunció luego de que la campana dejara de sonar. Volteó a la puerta. "Por favor, pasa."

Shijiro entró al aula y le dió una dura mirada a su profesor, quien tuvo escalofríos recorriendo su espalda al verlo. Volteó a ve al resto de la clase de la misma manera, a excepción de Akihiko y Mitsuru. Los demás estudiantes reaccionaron de manera parecida al Sr. Uchida. Se quedó ahi un momento, y el profesor estaba teniendo problemas para recuperarse. "... ¿Ya me puedo sentar?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Oh, um, de hecho, ¿p-podrías presentarte con la clase? ¿P-por favor?" el Sr. Uchida chilló. Shinjiro le dedicó otra mirada agresiva, y el maestro resistió el impulso de esconderse detrás de su escritorio.

Shinjiro volteó una vez más a ver a la clase, luego de asustar de nuevo al Sr. Uchida. "... Shinjiro Aragaki. No me hagan perder el tiempo." dijo. Se dirigió al asiento a la derecha de Mitsuru, detrás de Akihiko.

"¿Fue tan difícil, Shinjiro?" Mitsuru le preguntó, sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor.

"Tch... aún pienso que esto es estúpido." Shinjiro respondió. Mitsuru suprimió una risita. Akihiko volteó a verlo y lo saludó.

"Bienvenido de regreso, Shinji." dijo.

"Date la vuelta, idiota. La clase ya empezó." Shinjiro dijo. Akihiko se estremeció y se dió la vuelta inmediatamente.

El día pasó sin que Shinjiro fuera molestado por ningún estudiante. Todos ellos estaban demasiado asustados de él para intentar hablarle, y el hecho de que las únicas personas con las que se comunicaba eran la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y el Capitán del Club de Box no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Minato y Junpei entraron a su salón justo cuando él, Mitsuru y Akihiko comenzaban a comer. "Espero que no les importe que nos unamos." Minato dijo, cargando una enorme bolsa consigo. "Tengo pan de melón para todos, y Tiramisu para Mitsuru."

"Ah, una excelente elección para el postre. Por favor, vengan... aunque debo preguntar de donde vino el Tiramisu." Mitsuru dijo.

"Oh, Isa- Quiero decir, la Srta. Toriumi no quería comer dos postres, así que me dió uno." Minato dijo conforme le dada a todos su postre.

"¿Amigo, soy el único que piensa que tú y la Srta. T son demasiado cercanos?" Junpei preguntó.

"Oye, no voy a mentir. Es una de mis mejores amigas." Minato dijo.

"Una mejor amiga con la que entras a lugares peligrosos." Shinjiro dijo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Minato, quien se acababa de sentar con su almuerzo.

"... Mientras no se convierta en un hábito o un problema, lo permitiré." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡No puedes hablar en serio, Mitsuru!" Akihiko exclamó

"No creo que alguien que intentó sabotear al SEES tenga derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones... ¿O es que necesito recordártelo?" le respondió. La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar eventualmente. Akihiko se quedó callado y empezó a comer rápidamente.

"idiota." Shinjiro comentó.

"Rayos, viejo... ¿qué haces cuando te desaparece por las tardes?" Junpei preguntó.

"Pasando un buen rato con mis otros amigos." Minato dijo. "Conozco algunas personas del Escapade... Hablando de eso, ¿aún trabajarás ahí, Shinjiro?"

"... No estoy seguro. Creo que-" alcanzó a decir antes de que le teléfono de Minato comenzara a sonar. Notó que era un número desconocido. Minato sacó su teléfono, y contestó.

"Hola, sexy." Minato dijo, recibiendo miradas extrañas de los demás.

"Hola, guapo." Paimon respondió. "Por mucho que me encantaría hablar contigo, el Amo quisiera tener una pequeña charla con Shinjiro. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarle el teléfono?"

"No hay problema." Minato dijo. "Shinjiro, es para ti. El Gran Jefe quiere hablar contigo."

"Pues ya dame esa cosa." Shinjiro dijo. Tomó el teléfono, y habló. "¿Me llamaste?"

"Shinjiro, parece que a pesar de nuestro reciente trato, perdiste de todos modos. Te diría que lamento este infortunado giro de eventos, pero estaría mintiendo." Lucifer dijo. " Por otro lado, veo que ahora eres un estudiante... por lo tanto, ya he contratado a alguien más para que vigile el club. Tu nuevo trabajo es asistir al SEES lo mejor que puedas. Desde luego, siempre serás bienvenido al Escapade cuando quieras, y recibirás el mismo tratamiento VIP que Minato recibe todo el tiempo... Y también, ven con Minato la próxima vez que me visite. Tengo algo para ti. Saluda a Minato de mi parte y dile que espero hablar con él en persona pronto... Eso es todo."

"De acuerdo." Shinjiro dijo. Colgó la llamada y le regresó el teléfono a Minato. "Ya no trabajaré en el Escapade. Dice que te manda saludos, y quiere hablar contigo en persona."

"¿No he ido a visitarlo en un buen tiempo, eh? Probablemente se sienta solo." Minato dijo.

"También dijo que vaya contigo cuando lo hagas. Tiene algo para mi también." Shinjiro dijo.

"¿Quieres ir después de clases?" Minato preguntó.

"Claro" Shinjiro respondió.

"Okay, ¿de quién están hablando ustedes dos?" Akihiko interrumpió.

"¿Gran Jefe?" Junpei preguntó. Shinjiro y Minato intercambiaron miradas, pero Minato se encogió de hombros.

"¿Saben de las habitaciones a las que entro?" Minato preguntó. Todos asintieron. "El Gran Jefe es dueño de una de ellas. Cuando voy ahí, es porque lo estoy visitando."

"... Es el mismo sujeto que me hizo un par de favores en el pasado. Ahora trabajo para él." Shinjiro dijo.

"... ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?" Mitsuru preguntó luego de un breve silencio.

"No podemos decirtelo." Minato respondió. "Pero confío en él... Está cuidando de nosotros." Shinjiro asintió.

"Woah... eso es bastante loco..." Junpei dijo.

"Shinji... ¿en qué te has metido?" Akihiko preguntó.

"... De nuevo, mientras esto no se vuelva un problema, lo permitiré." Mitsuru dijo. "Minato ha demostrado increíbles habilidades como combatiente y como líder. Si este "Gran Jefe" al que se refieren los está ayudando a ustedes dos, entonces está ayudando al SEES."

"Gracias por entender." Minato dijo, sonriendole a Mitsuru.

"Es bueno ver que sigues siendo comprensiva, Mitsuru." Shinjiro dijo. Volteó a ver a Akihiko. "Y tú aún no aprendes a no meterte en los maldito asuntos de los demás."

Akihiko le lanzó una mirada, pero pronto volvió a su comida. "Entonces, Shinjiro-senpai, ¿qué se siente al regresar a la escuela?" Junpei preguntó luego de un rato. "Debe se horrible con lo exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿verdad?"

"... Ha sido aburrido." Shinjiro respondió.

"Eso pensé." Junpei dijo. "Oye, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Cástor Prime puede, cambiar de forma o algo así?"

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Crees que mi Persona es un maldito Transformer o qué?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Hey, sólo me lo preguntaba... Quiero decir, tiene "Prime" en su nombre y todo." Junpei dijo, un poco decepcionado.

"... ¿Cuándo fue que el SEES se convirtió en un grupo de idiotas?" Shinjiro suspiró. Mitsuru y Minato compartieron una risita, y el día terminó poco después.

Minato fue a las puertas de la escuela y encontró a Shinjiro esperandolo ahí. "¿Nos vamos o qué?" preguntó mientras Minat ose acercaba.

"La entrada esta detrás de Paulownia... aunque probablemente ya sabías eso." Minato dijo. Él y Shinjiro tomaron el tren que iba al centro comercial y fueron al callejón trasero.

"Esa puerta es nueva." Shinjiro dijo al ver la Puerta Carmesí.

"¿Puedes ver la otra puerta frente a esa?" Minato preguntó.

"No... pero supongo que esa es la entrada a esa "Habitación Índigo" que Aki mencionó." Shinjiro dijo.

 _"Vaya, Akihiko en verdad saboteó mi trasero."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¡Deberíamos desollar al cerdo!"**_ Jack dijo.

 _ **"¡Colgar al traidor!"**_ David dijo.

 _ **"¡Matar al tramposo!"**_ Matador dijo.

 _"... Por muy tentadoras que son esas ideas, no creo que pueda salirme con la mía tan fácil si las llevo a cabo."_ Minato respondió. "Correcto." Minato le dijo a Shinjiro. "Aún así, ¿puedes sentir una llave en alguno de tus bolsillos?"

Shinjiro sacó una Llave Carmesí de su pantalón. "Déjame adivinar. La podré en la puerta."

"¿Sencillo, verdad?" Minato dijo. Él entró a la Habitación Carmesí primero, y se inclinó ante Lucifer junto a sus recién materializados Demonios. Cuando se levantaba, Shinjiro entró. Estaba por pasar de largo, cuando los Demonios de Minato lo sujetaron y lo obligaron a inclinarse también.

"Qué rayos?" Shinjiro preguntó, quitándoselos de encima.

"Como invitado de la Habitación Carmesí, se espera que muestres el debido respeto a su Amo." Lucifuge dijo. "Harías bien en recordarlo, Shinjiro Aragaki."

"... Intentaré no olvidarlo." Shinjiro dijo. Minato volteó a ver a Lucifer de nuevo, pero se dió cuenta que ahora había otra silla idéntica junto a la suya, y formaban un pequeño triángulo en conjunto con el trono de cráneos de Lucifer. Minato tomó el asiento a la derecha y Shinjiro el de la izquierda.

"No te había visitado desde hace un tiempo, ¿eh, Amo? Perdón por eso." Minato dijo. Lucifer se rió.

"No hay problema... no teníamos razones para hablar antes. Aunque me gustaría tratar con algunos asuntos con Shinjiro primero." dijo. Buscó en su chaqueta, y sacó un pequeño celular negro. Desapareció y reapareció en manos de Shinjiro. "Para estar en contacto."

"... Gracias. Aunque dudo que me hayas traído aquí sólo para darme un teléfono." Shinjiro dijo.

"Así es. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tu nuevo poder tiene mucho potencial para ser mejorado. Tu Cuerpo Demoníaco aún es imperfecto. Puedo ayudarte con eso por un precio. Desde luego, tendrás que pagarme en Macca." Lucifer dijo.

"¿Y cómo se supone que consiga Macca?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso... cuando te deshagas de un enemigo, tu Cuerpo Demoníaco absorberá un porción de la fuerza vita lde tu victima y la convertirá en Macca, el cual se almacenará convenientemente para ti. Claro que tú deberás ser quien de el golpe final." Paimon explicó.

"¿Entonces ganaré dinero por matar cosas? Parece fácil." Shinjiro dijo.

"Si. Eso será todo, Shinjiro. Puedes irte." Lucifer dijo. Con un movimiento de su mano, Shinjiro se desvaneció en una nube de mariposas rojas. Volvió su atención hacia Minato. "Has obtenido otro Demonio. Los Demonios vendrás a ti conforme te pruebes a ti mismo en grandes batallas... aunque te mande llamar para responder a una pregunta que has tenido concerniente al Segador. ¿Te gustaría escuchar lo que tengo que decir?"

"... Adelante." Minato dijo.

"Muy bien... el Segador es un Demonio. Es el primer Demonio que has invocado, y representa a tu verdadero Yo. Es un Demonio de Muerte, como ya has deducido correctamente... es el Demonio más poderoso que has invocado y que invocarás." Lucifer dijo. "La razón de porque the 'ama' es porque está intentando 'salvarte' de la soledad... la misma soledad que experimentaste de pequeño."

"... Ya veo... ¿pero aún así, cómo puedo lidiar con ella? ¿Puedo hacer un contrato con ella de algún modo?"

"Es posible... pero para eso tendrías que vencerla en combate. Y como ya sabrás, incluso a tu máximo poder esa no es una opción." Lucifer dijo. "Tendrás tu oportunidad, pero hasta dentro de un buen tiempo."

"... Pues, gracias. Eso ha aclarado la mayoría de mis preguntas." Minato dijo. "Dime, realmente no lo he preguntado, ¿pero hay algo que necesites que haga por ti?"

"Sobrevive." Lucifer dijo. "Mientras vivas, estaré satisfecho."

"Heh, entonces no te defraudaré, Amo." Minato dijo. "Espero con ansias un largo futuro juntos."

Lucifer soltó una carcajada, y su voz de ultratumba resonó por la habitación. "¿Qué crees que es esto, un matrimonio?" musitó. "Aún así, te espera un gran futuro... mi presencia en él será, en última instancia, una elección tuya."

"Entonces considérate parte de el."

"Hmph. Confías en mi demasiado para tu bien... me agrada." Lucifer dijo. La Habitación Carmesí comenzó a temblar. **"** **Yo soy tu Amo... Y Tú eres mi discipulo...** **Tú que poses la Carta de la Bestia... Te daré una porción de mi Majestad... Obtendrás la fuerza oculta de tus Demonios... Y te regocijarás en mi Luz... La Luz de Lucifer..."**

Minato sintió un aumento en su poder. "Me consientes demasiado, ¿sabes?" Minato. "Hay que salir a pasar un rato alguna vez... Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos si sales en tu forma adulta de nuevo."

"Por entretenido que eso podría ser, no tengo tiempo." Lucifer dijo. "Nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces."

"El placer fue todo mío como siempre, amigo." Minato dijo. Se inclinó una vez más junto a sus Demonios, y se fue. Reapareció junto a Shinjiro, quien estaba dando un vistazo alrededor. "¿Qué tanto me tardé?"

"Diez segundos... aunque dudo que eso fue lo que realmente tardaste." Shinjiro dijo.

"El tiempo se distorsiona allá adentro." Minato dijo. "Lo entendiste rápido."

"Hmph... Se llama 'tener cerebro'" Shinjiro dijo.

"Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? Yo invito." Minato dijo.

"... Vamos a Hagakure." Shinjiro dijo. Ambos salieron del callejón, fueron a la Estación Iwatodai, y entraron a Hagakure. Shinjiro realizó algunas llamadas en el camino, asi que Minato se dedicó a escuchar algo de música.

"¡Oh, Shinjiro!" el chef dijo cuando entraron. "¿Regresaste a la escuela, eh? Me alegra ver que has regresado al buen camino. Y ya has hecho un amigo también."

"No te emociones demasiado. Puede que no sea permanente." Shinjiro respondió. Tomó asiento, y Minato se sentó a su lado. "Quiero un Hagakure Bowl, con tocino extra, vegetales y una ensalada a parte."

"Enseguida. ¿Y tú?" el chef preguntó, viendo a Minato.

"Yo quiero un Hagakure Supreme, con salsa extra. ¿Y podrías hacer el caldo un poco más picante de lo usual?" Minato dijo. _"¡¿Hagakure Bowl?! Pensaba que era sólo un mito... hmm..."_

"¿Otro comensal especial, eh? Claro que si." el chef respondió felizmente. Comenzó a preparar los platillos.

"No te tomaba por alguien que comiera mucho." Shinjiro dijo.

"Debo comer mucho más para mantener mi peso, ya que técnicamente nunca descanso." Minato dijo. "Y no es como si no tuviera mi dosis de ejercicio tampoco."

"Hmph... No puedo discutirte eso." Shinjiro dijo.

"Sabes, siempre me lo pregunté... ¿Tú y Akihiko son realmente hermanos?" Minato preguntó.

"... Crecimos juntos, si es lo que preguntas." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero como has podido ver, no estamos en los mejores términos ahora mismo."

"¿En serio? Le prestas más atención a él que a otras personas."

"Porque ese idiota se mataría a si mismo si nadie lo vigila."

"¿Si lo que quieres es cuidarlo, por qué no se reconcilian y ya?"

"Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden arreglar simplemente hablando."

"Y también hay personas que mueren solas y llenas de remordimientos porque nunca intentaron hablar, idiota." Minato dijo de repente. "Creo que sólo estás siendo una perra al respecto."

"... Tal vez lo sea." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero tú tienes tus problemas, y yo tengo los míos. A mi no me importa un carajo tu pasado, y a ti no te importa un carajo el mío. ¿Trato?"

"Ese es un pésimo trato. Creo que si nadie te vigila a ti, vas a ir y hacer que te maten un día. Rayos, apuesto que incluso puede que pienses que será algo poético o alguna basura parecida." Minato respondió.

"¿Ahora quien suena como una perra?" Shinjiro dijo. "¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?"

"Tienes demasiado potencial, pero te contentas con desperdiciar tu vida." Minato dijo. "Y honestamente, eso es asqueroso. No puedo tener una abominación así en el SEES, pero ya que no te puedo sacar, bien podría ayudarte a mejorar... Y no, no te la pondré fácil. Tiendo a practicar violentamente la eutanasia."

"Tch... Eres un idiota."

"No, tú eres un idiota."

"Cállate."

"No, tú cállate."

"... Antes de que esto se vuelva aún más estúpido de lo que ya es. ¿Puedes deshacer el pasado?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Obviamente no." Minato dijo. "Y la redención es un montón de basura santurrona, si me lo preguntas. Puedes hacer lo que se 'supone' que debas hacer, lo cual es aceptarlo, o hacer lo que yo hago, e ignorar las partes que no te gusten de tu pasado."

"Pff. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"La respuesta de un hombre feliz." Minato dijo. "No me ves quejandome todo el día, ¿o si?"

"... A veces, me pregunto qué demonios pasa por esa cabeza tuya." Shinjiro dijo. "No eres un idiota... estás demente."

"Incorrecto. Soy la única persona cuerda en un mundo demente." Minato dijo. "¿Por qué un ser completamente lógico, capaz de pensamiento racional, echaría a perder su futuro a causa de un evento que ya pasó y que permanecerá inmutable por toda la eternidad? De acuerdo con la 'historia', eso es algo noble y digno de imitarse... ¿Cómo es que sacrificar el futuro de una persona es noble?"

"... Se llama reflexión y auto-sacrificio. Veo que obviamente no tienes mucho de eso." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero no importa, entiendo lo que dices... parece que eso depende de tu punto de vista, ¿no?

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Hierofante...**

"Un Hagakure Bowl, con tocino extra, vegetales extra y una ensalada a aparte, y un Hagakure Supreme extra picante con salsa extra." el chef anunció, colocando los platos frente a ellos.

"Gracias por la comida." Shinjiro y Minato dijeron. Comieron en silencio, habiendo terminado su discusión. Regresaron al dormitorio, y cada quien se dió un baño y se cambiaron. Aparentemente Shinjiro tenía otro abrigo marrón, mientras que Minato se puso su camiseta negra y unos shorts.

Minato bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Shinjiro vigilando a un grupo de trabajadores reemplazando la pequeña televisión de la sala por una gigantesca pantalla plana. Yukari y Junpei estaban viendo desde el comedor, y Minato fue con ellos. "¿Crees que él compró eso?" Yukari le preguntó a Minato mientras éste se sentaba a su lado.

"No me sorprendería si así fuera. Él tenía un empleo de día y otro en la noche, y estoy seguro que recibía muy buenas propinas en ambos." Minato dijo.

Los hombres instalaron la nueva televisión, la cual ahora cubría la pared en donde estaba la vieja televisión, y se fueron. Shinjiro se sentó en el sofá, y puso las noticias.

 _"Y en otras noticias, la destrucción de un pequeño sector en las afueras de la Estación de Tatsumi Port Island ha sido explicada. Pruebas realizadas en el suelo han revelado que una fuga de agua corría por debajo de la superficie y causó una serie de pequeños hundimientos que aparecieron durante la noche. Esta falla en la infraestructura ha sido un error de los primeros planificadores urbanos de la ciudad, quienes insistieron que la Isla era estable."_ Un presentador dijo. _"Las reparaciónes ya han comenzado, y una nueva iniciativa para implementar una técnica de reforzamiento experimental para el suelo está programada para comenzar pronto."_

"Dejaselo a Mitsuru y a su padre para limpiar nuestro desastre." Shinjiro dijo, cambiando el canal a un documental de naturaleza. El programa era sobre la jerarquía en las familias de hienas.

"... No es lo que estaba esperando." Yukari dijo. "Como sea, hoy le pedí a una amiga sus notas... los exámenes ya vienen, entonces... no podré ir a Tartarus hoy. Lo siento.

"Eh, no te culpo... no se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Probablemente también estudie un poco cuando regrese." Minato dijo.

"¿Vas a salir? Bueno, supongo que puedes estudiar mientras el resto estamos durmiendo..." Yukari dijo.

"Oye, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estudiaré, Yuka-tan. Tal vez podamos ir a tu cuarto y -"

"En tus sueños, Estupei."

"... Al menos pudiste dejarme terminar, ¿sabes?" Junpei dijo.

"No te rindas, Junpei." Minato dijo. Preparó la cena, aunque esta vez Shinjiro decidió no ayudarlo en la cocina, y comió sólo. Shinjiro estaba bastante entretenido con el documental. Minato terminó de comer, y estaba por irse.

"¿Vas a ver a Shin?" Shinjiro preguntó desde el sofá.

"¿No puedo permitirme dejar de entrenar, o si?" Minato preguntó.

"Voy a disfrutar sabiendo que estarás recibiendo un paliza durante las próximas horas." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se rió de eso, y fue a la Estación Tatsumi Port Island. Había algunos trabajadores, pero encontró a Shin en su usual puesto. Ninguno de los trabajadores estaba remotamente cerca de él.

"Felicidades por tu victoria contra Shinjiro." Shin dijo mientras Minato se acercaba.

"Si hubiera perdido contra él, te habría avergonzado." Minato dijo.

"La única verguenza en la derrota sería tuya." Shin dijo. "Espero que hayas pensado en algo para contraatacarme."

"Creo que tengo algo." Minato dijo. Shin asintió, y el dúo fue a un callejón aislado, en donde se quitaron sus camisetas. Shin los teletransportó al ya conocido páramos desolado, y Minato invocó a sus Magatamas. El tatuaje apareció, más grande que antes, ahora que le daba un vistazo, y se sintió más fuerte.

"Con otro Demonio a tu disposición, tus poderes han aumentado un poco." Shin dijo. Extendió su mano hacia Minato. "Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer."

Una gran roca en llamas se formó sobre Minato, y cayó para aplastarlo. Él rápidamente se abalanzó contra Shin e intentó darle un gran golpe, pero fue fácilmente desviado y recibido con un contraataque. Minato lo esquivó, y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a una distancia bastante corta. Pelearon de ese modo por tres minutos antes de que Minato fuera obligado a retirarse, pues sus brazos estaban demasiado cansados para seguir a ese ritmo. Shin agitó su mano, y una oleada de viento ártico formaba un rastro de pequeños glaciares en dirección a Minato. Éste retrocedió con una patada giratoria, forzando a Shin, quien apareció detrás de él, a cubrirse en lugar de atacar. Aterrizó, y el intercambio de golpes se volvió un intercambio de patadas. Tres minutos después, Minato tuvo que retirarse de nuevo, pues sus piernas estaban demasiado dañadas para continuar.

"Bien. Tus reflejos y resistencia han mejorado bastante." Shin dijo.

"Recordé lo que me dijiste." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer ahora."

"Sigo esperando."

La hora de entrenamiento de Minato estuvo repleta de muertes ocasionales, pero se las arregló para acostumbrarse a esquivar ataques elementales mientras contraatacaba los golpes físicos de Shin. El tiempo pasó rápido de este modo, y Minato mejoró un poco más. Regresaron a Port Island durante la Hora Oscura, y Minato se preparaba para vestirse de nuevo. "Oye, Shin... nunca terminaste aquella historia que me estabas contando." Minato dijo.

"... Muy bien. Continuaré." Shin dijo. "Desperté luego de la Concepción como un ser diferente, Hitoshura. Peleé para sobrevivir y descubrí que el mundo se había vuelto demasiado retorcido como para repararlo. Ahora era un Mundo Vórtex, en donde cualquiera podía crear el mundo que quisiera."

"¿Un lugar en donde las personas podían cumplir sus deseos?" Minato preguntó.

"Si tenían la voluntad y la fuerza necesaria, si, podrían hacerlo." Shin respondió. "Al principio, mi mayor preocupación era saber si podría estar seguro en este nuevo mundo y saber lo que le había pasado a mis amigos. Pronto descubrí que ellos ya habían sido consumidos por el miedo. Era más que capaz de ayudarlos, pero ellos no quisieron aceptar mi ayuda."

"Creo que no querían ser una carga para ti." Mianto dijo. "Querían hacer su propio camino, y mostrarse como tus iguales."

"... Y eso hicieron." Shin dijo. "¿Sabes que fue lo que les pasó?"

"¿Murieron, verdad? Dijiste que todos en esta historia terminaron muertos."

"Si, murieron. Los maté porque creyeron que podían enfrentarme." Shin dijo.

Minato se congeló. _**"Te dijimos que este sujeto estaba en otro nivel."**_ Todos sus Demonios le dijeron.

"... Supongo que murieron por su propia causa." Minato dijo. "Aunque, si te traicionaron..."

"En realidad, no me molesta que lo hicieran." Shin dijo. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. "Fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer su propio camino, al igual que yo... Y por eso, los respeté aún más. Incluso cuando peleamos, incluso cuando los maté... Nunca los consideré otra cosa más que mis amigos."

"... Tienes razón. El pensar en ellos como algo menos que eso por abrir su propio camino sería degradarlos a algo menos que tú mismo."

"... Siendo alguien que se alza sobre los demás, esperaba que uno de ellos pudiera contra mi." Shin dijo. "Pero no pudieron... y yo esperé por otro retador. Ahora soy incluso más fuerte. Pero no me arrepiento de nada... El único camino que no se forma con sangre es el que no lleva a ningún lado."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Tú eres Yo...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Fuerza...**

"Progreso." Minato dijo. Shin asintió.

"Continuaremos en otra ocasión... deberías regresar a tu dormitorio." Shin dijo. Minato se despidió y regresó. Pasó las siguientes horas estudiando y bebiendo té, antes de tener que volver a hacer desayuno.


	32. Un Nuevo Maestro y un Escuadrón Total

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: lol De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios xD. Este Minato está cabrón :) y se pone mejor, además de que los vínculos sociales con cada personaje creo que serán un tanto más interesantes que los del juego original (perdóname Atlus xD). En cuanto a Shin... bueno, si jugaste o has visto Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, sabrás más o menos su historia... De hecho, habrá muchas referencias a varios juegos de SMT, como es el caso de Kazuya, quien es el protagonista de Devil Survivor I... lol 'horas indecentes', si bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libre xD**

 **32\. Un Nuevo Maestro y un Escuadrón Total**

Un simple desayuno, y el SEES abordó el tren a la escuela. El comunicador se activó conforme salían de Iwatodai y entraban a la zona de Tatsumi Port Island. _"Atención, a todos los pasajeros. Este es un anuncio de Seguridad Pública de parte del Departamento de Transporte Público de Iwatodai. Debido a los recientes hundimientos en Tatsumi Port Island, se recomienda a todos los visitantes utilizar los caminos designados para salir de la estación. Nos disculpamos si esto les causa algún inconveniente. Gracias."_

"... ¿Tu padre no destruyó parte de la isla en serio, o si?" Shinjiro le preguntó a Mitsuru. Ella suspiró.

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas... por desgracia, nuestro maestro se encontraba manejando en el área anoche... ya ha sido reemplazado." Mitsuru dijo.

"Rayos... Hablan en serio, ¿eh?' Junpei dijo.

"¿No creen que fue demasiado? El profesor sobrevivió... ¿verdad?" Yukari preguntó.

"El Sr. Uchida sufrió algunas fracturas, pero ya esta recibiendo los cuidados necesarios. No obstante, temo que mi padre ya no podrá cubrir nuestras acciones por más tiempo... tendremos que ser aún más cuidadosos que antes."

"Debemos prepararnos para lo peor, Mitsuru... Es posible que el JSDF ya haya enviado a alguien para investigar." Akihiko dijo. "Hablaré con Kurosawa sobre esto."

"Él no podrá ayudarnos esta vez." Minato dijo. Todos lo voltearon a ver. "Es un ex-JSDF, ¿no, Shinjiro?"

"Muchos dicen que él peleó durante el Bloqueo de Tokyo, hace cinco años... y otros dicen que fue uno de los miembros de la brigada auxiliar en la operación Schwarzwelt." Shinjiro dijo. "Es capaz de moverse como si nada en la Hora Oscura, incluso con su Potencial latente. No hay forma de que no esté afiliado con el JSDF de algún modo. Rayos, lo he visto encargarse de una Sombra sólamente con su pistola y su bastón un par de veces."

"... Tendré que pedirle a mi padre su historial cuando tenga la oportunidad." Mitsuru dijo.

"Hay que empezar a contener nuestras batallas." Minato dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Si la siguiente operación causa una conmoción similar, estaremos bajo su radar."

"... Demonios." Junpei dijo. "Estamos salvando vidas y aún así estamos en riesgo sólo porque dañamos un tren y un callejón?"

"Eso... está mal." Yukari agregó.

"Desafortunadamente, así es como funciona el mundo..." Minato dijo. _"Las cosas se van a complicar bastante si esto sigue así... Vamos a tener que andar con mucho cuidado."_

"... Aún así, lo mejor será que limitemos nuestras operaciones al interior de Tartarus por ahora." Mitsuru dijo. "Sólo actuaremos en la ciudad en caso de emergencia, e incluso así, lo haríamos con extrema precaución."

"Las cosas no se ven bien para nosotros, ¿eh?" Akihiko murmuró, apretando sus puños. "Debo recuperarme y rápido. Vamos a necesitar toda la fuerza que podamos conseguir."

El SEES caminó a la escuela en silencio, escuchando algunos rumores acerca de un maestro que tuvo un "trágico" accidente la noche anterior. Los de júniors y los de tercer año entraron a sus respectivo salón más temprano de lo usual, cada uno de ellos pensando en la psible amenaza del JSDF.

 _ **"La mayoría son un montón de debiluchos... Podemos deshacernos fácilmente de ellos."**_ Jack sugirío tan pronto como Minato tomó asiento.

 _ **"¡Tonto! ¡¿Quieres atraer la atención de todo un ejército sobre nosotros?!"**_ David reclamó.

 _ **"Cuando vengan, necesitarás distraerlos."**_ Matador dijo. _**"Hay otros que podrían llamar su atención primero..."**_

 _"... No voy a delatar a Shin, ni a Kazuya, o a Nemissa. Además, es probable que cada uno de ellos termine causando más destrucción. Sé que al menos Shin destruiría toda Iwatodai si cree que es necesario."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Cierto... ¿pero entonces cómo planeas lidiar con ellos si aparecen?"**_ David preguntó.

 _"No podremos hacer mucho."_

Mientras tanto, en la clase 3-D, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban emocionados por saber quien sería su nuevo profesor. "¿Mitsuru, tienes idea de quién se trata?" Akihiko preguntó.

"No. Ni mi padre ni el Presidente me dieron información sobre nuestro nuevo maestro, y tampoco pregunté." Mitsuru dijo.

"Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar, Aki." Ahinjiro dijo. "Aunque de todos modos, dudo que sea alguien especial."

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quien será?" Akihiko preguntó. La puerta se abrió, y las charlas entre los estudiantes se detuvieron. Akihiko se volteó hacia el frente para tener una mejor vista de su nuevo profesor.

Se trataba de un hombre joven es un traje formal gris y zapatos negros, con el cabello negro, largo y despeinado, ojos café claro, y un único arete en su oreja izquierda. Fácilmente podría haber pasado como otro estudiante si hubiera llevado el uniforme escolar. "Buenos dias." dijo una vez que se colocó frente a la clase. "Mi nombre es Naoya Toudou. Voy a sustituir a su anterior maestro de francés, el Sr. uchida, de manera indefinida. Es un honor trabajar con ustedes... ¿Hay algo que quieran saber de mi antes de que comenzemos?"

"Toudou-sensei, ¿cuántos años tiene?" una chica en la fila de enfrente preguntó.

"Tengo veintinueve años de edad." respondió. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¡Oh, um, es que se ve bastante joven en comparación con los demás maestros, y me dió curiosidad!" la chica dijo rápidamente.

"Sr. Toudou." Akihiko dijo. "¿Hace ejercicio?"

"Claro que si." el maestro dijo. Se escucharon algunos 'Oh' de admiración en la clase, y soltó una pequeña risa. "Aunque esa es una historia para otra ocasión. Una pregunta más, antes de iniciar con la clase."

"¿Sr. Toudou, de dónde es usted?" un joven preguntó.

"De un lugar bastante lejano... ¿Has escuchado de Lunarvale City?" preguntó. El chico negó con la cabeza. "Pues creo que tu geografía está algo oxidada. De ahí es de donde vengo." Un par de estudiantes se rieron por su respuesta. "Bien, comenzemos... Creo que su maestro se quedó en la página 87 del libro. Veamos... Shinjiro Aragaki. Alza la mano."

Shinjiro lo hizo y le dió al profesor su más amenazadora mirada. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Me gustaría que leyeras el primer párrafo." el Sr. Toudou dijo.

"Me acabo de tranferir ayer. No se tanto francés." Shinjiro dijo.

"El primer párrafo es el resumen de la historia, y está en español." el Sr. Toudou dijo. Su expresión se oscureció un poco, y una extraña aura inundó la habitación. Todos se sintieron... oprimidos. Shinjiro abrió lentamente su libro. "Shinjiro Aragaki, lee el primer párrafo." Shinjiro lo leyo, y la pesada atmosfera permaneció hasta que terminó la lectura. "Bien." el Sr. Toudou dijo. "Mitsuru Kirijo, lea el segundo párrafo de la historia."

Mientras la clase 3-D se ajustaba a su nuevo maestro, el Sr. Takenozuka le hacia una pregunta a Minato sobre la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, la cual respondió correctamente. Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo, Minato decidió pasearse por la escuela, cansado de estar sentado en clases todo el día. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de su salón cuando Fuuka se le acercó.

"Oh, hola, Minato." Fuuka dijo. Estaba cargando dos loncheras.

"Fuuka, ¿qué cuentas?" Minato preguntó. _"No pensé que fuera así de bueno... ¿No es algo pronto para que me traiga el almuerzo?"_

"De hecho, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo. S-si no te estoy molestando, claro." Fuuka dijo.

"Lo que sea por una princesa."

"Umm... ¿podrías probar lo que preparé? Quiero una opinión honesta, y bueno, tú eres bastante honesto, asi que..."

"Nunca he rechazado una comida gratis con una dama antes." dijo, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella. "¿Nos vamos?"

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡Vamos, Minato! E-esto es raro..." Fuuka dijo. Minato simplemente sonrió y la acompañó al techo de la escuela. Yukari y sus amigas, quienes se habían detenido para observarlos, intercambiaron miradas entre si. Ninguna de ellas pareció reconocer a Fuuka, y estaban confundidas de verlo de tan buen humor junto a ella.

Fuuka y minato llegaron a la azotea, y ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas. "B-bueno, hice algo de curry... dime si te gusta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y-y no temas ser honesto! ¡Puedo soportarlo!" Fuuka dijo, entregandole a Minato una de las loncheras.

"Gracias por la comida." Minato dijo, preparando un par de chopsticks. _"Huele algo raro... ¿tal vez usó una especia rara? Oh bueno, no puede ser tan malo."_ Minato dió el primer mordisco. Lo masticó, lentamente, y luego tragó rápidamente la comida. _"... O si."_

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?" Fuuka preguntó. Minato la volteó a ver y sonrió.

"¿Ya lo has probado tu misma, Fuuka?" preguntó.

"No... quería que tú fueras el primero en probarlo." ella dijo, un poco avergonzada.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Yukari preguntó, escondida detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Los estaba espiando junto a Junpei, pues le insistió que la acompañara para ver cómo estaba Minato.

"Rayos, Minato no pierde el tiempo..." Junpei dijo, bajando su gorra en dirección a su amigo.

"¿En serio?" Minato preguntó, aún sonriendo. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "Creo que deberías probarlo también y así podremos dar nuestra opinión al mismo tiempo. Di 'ahh'."

"¿Eh? Bueno, creo que suena justo..." Fuuka dijo. "Ahh..." Minato le dió un poco de su propia comida. La masticó, y la se la pasó rápidamente, estremeciendose un poco. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, Fuuka con una expresión de sorpresa y Minato con una pequeña sonrisa. Se echaron a reir.

"¡Esta horrible!" ambos dijeron a la vez.

"... Vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo." Yukari dijo.

"¿Acaso son celos los que detecto, Yuka-tan?" Junpei preguntó. Yukari se burló de eso.

Minato y Fuuka dejaron de reir, y Fuuka negó con la cabeza. "Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan bueno... pero hubiera jurado que había mejorado." dijo.

"¿Lo habías intendado antes? Bueno ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?" Minato preguntó. "Soy muy buen cocinero, sabes."

"¿De verdad?" Fuuka preguntó.

"Yo me preparo mi propia comida." Minato dijo, sacando su propio bento. Contenía dumplings, pollo preparado, y unas bolas de arroz. Tomó algo de pollo y arroz con los chopsticks. "Di 'ahh'."

Fuuka se rió, e hizo lo que dijo. Él la alimento de nuevo, y ella lo comió. "¡E-esto está muy rico!" Fuuka exclamó, llevandose una mano a su boca. Tomó a Minato por el cuello de su camisa y lo miró directo a los ojos. "¡D-debes enseñarme cómo cocinar esto!"

"¡Mira eso, la tiene encima de él!" Junpei dijo. Yukari se quedó atónita.

Minato chocó ligeramente su frente con la de Fuuka, para luego jugar con su cabello. "Debes calmarte un poco." Minato dijo entre risas. "Pero claro, te enseñaré."

"¡Gracias!" le dijo, dandole un abrazo. Minato la abrazó de vuelta con su mano libre, y Yukari se quedó sin aliento, con Junpie muerto de la risa por su reacción. Ninguno de ellos pudo ver que Fuuka se sonrojó de repente, y se alejó de Minato. "Oh, u-umm... Yo..."

"Aw, yo creo que lo que hiciste fue lindo, Fuuka." Minato dijo. Fuuka se rehusaba a mirarlo. "... Aunque, ¿qué hay en tu otro bento?"

Fuuka bajó la mirada, y se rió nerviosamente. "E-es más... de mi c-curry..."

"... ¿No... planeas comerte eso, o si?" Minato preguntó.

"No traje nada más para comer... ¿debería ir y comprar algo de la cafetería, verdad?" Fuuka dijo. Estaba por irse, cuando Minato sostuvo su mano.

"¿Por qué no compartimos lo que traje? Tengo más que suficiente." Minato sugirió. "Además, también tengo algo de pan de melón... perfecto para nuestra pequeña cita en la azotea."

"... Nunca dejarás de molestarme con eso, ¿o si?" Fuuka preguntó. Se volvió a sentar, y estaba a punto de tomar sus chopsticks pero Minato la detuvo.

"Podemos usar los míos, ¿sabes?" preguntó.

"¿E-en serio me vas a dar de comer en la boca?" Fuuka preguntó, un tanto sorprendida.

"¿Oh? ¿Es tan malo eso?" Minato preguntó de nuevo.

"Es injusto..." Fuuka dijo. Lo pensó un momento, antes de responder con determinación. "Sólo si yo te doy de comer también. Asi estaremos a mano."

Minato se rió. "Por mi está bien... te daré unos consejos de cocina luego de la escuela." dijo, mientras Fuuka se sentaba más cerca de él. "Bueno, tú empiezas... Ahh."

Yukari prácticamente se crispó al verlos dándose de comer felizmente el uno al otro. Junpei se contentó con ver las reacciones de Yukari mientras comía una hamburguesa, disfrutando del show. "Oye, Yuka-tan... ¿realmente se tienen puntos con una chica si le das de comer de ese modo?" preguntó casualmente. Yukari le respondió dandole un golpe en el brazo. "... Lo tendré en mente."

Minato acompañó a Fuuka a su salón cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, y regresó al suyo mucho más feliz que antes. Junpei inclinó su gorra ante él en señal de respeto cuando pasó, aunque Yukari parecía ofendida por alguna razón.

En la clase de Mitsuru, el día estaba llegando a su fin una vez más mientras el Sr. Toudou anotaba las tareas en el pizarrón. Por lo que ella podía ver, hacía todo de acuerdo a las reglas. Sólo por eso ya le agrabada, auneu no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro en él. Shinjiro lo odiaba por haber perdido ante su reto, y Akihiko pensaba que era interesante.

"Eso es todo por hoy." el Sr. Toudou dijo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cubriendo parte de su cara. Parecía ser una especie de hábito, pues lo había estado haciendo durante el día. La campana sonó, y la mayoría de los estudiantes salió del aula. Mitsuru permaneció en su lugar, y tanto Akihiko como Shinjiro se quedaron también, viendo que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Luego de quedarse por cinco minutos más, se quedaron solos en el lugar con el Sr. Toudou. El profesor terminó de guardar sus cosas en su maletín, y se preparó para salir cuando se dió cuenta de que ellos seguían ahí. "¿Tienen alguna pregunta?"

"Sr. Toudou, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas personales." Mitsuru dijo. El Sr. Toudou los miró a los tres, y se tocó la cara. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Sé lo que vas a preguntar." dijo. De repente, su ojo izquierdo brilló de un color dorado, y una imagen enorme del jeroglífico egipcio que describía el Ojo de Ra apareció detrás de él por unos segundos bastante brillante, antes de desaparecer. "Tu padre me contrató para aumentar la seguridad pública... No estoy para ayudarlos ni perjudicarlos."

"... Usted es un usuario Persona." Akihiko dijo. Shinjiro apretó los dientes.

"Asi es... Uno de los primeros usuarios Persona en despertar." dijo. "No se preocupen por mi. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. He recibido instrucciones de no meterme en sus asuntos, y también de no apoyarlos a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario."

"¿Entonces está aquí para asegurarse de que si fallamos, la ciudad sobreviva?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Exacto." el Sr. Toudou respondió. "¿Es todo?"

"... Si, eso sería todo." Mitsuru dijo. "Gracias por ir directo al grano."

"Siempre evito perder el tiempo." dijo. Salió del aula, dejando a los tres estudiantes en sus asientos.

"... Al menos está de nuestro lado." Akihiko dijo. Shinjiro no dejó de apretar los dientes y Mitsuru simplemente se quedó ahí, pensativa.

"... Por ahora asumiremos que no es una amenaza. Tenemos asuntos más urgentes con los que lidiar." ella dijo.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Minato se reunió con Fuuka en el pasillo. "Veamos... ¿a dónde podemos ir para enseñarte a cocinar?" Minato pensó en voz alta.

"Hmm... ahora que lo pienso, no conozco mucho lugares para eso tampoco..." Fuuka dijo.

"... Podemos ir a comer un poco de pastel." Minato dijo. _"Isako, si esto funciona..."_

"¡Oh! Eso suena bien. ¡Podemos iir a Sweet Shop, y-y tal vez aprender a hacer postres también!" Fuuka dijo emocionada.

Minato se rió. "Pues vamos." dijo. _"... No puedo creerlo... parece que es verdad eso de que 'las locas aman el pastel' después de todo."_

Llegaron al final del pasillo antes de que Yukari decidiera 'evitarle' la rutina de chico playboy de Minato, como le había dicho a Junpei. Recibió una cachetada por decir que sólo intentaba arruinar su diversión.

"Minato, ¿cómo estás?" Yukari preguntó de la manera más amable que pudo.

"Oh, hola Yukari." Minato dijo. "... Pareces bastante feliz de repente." _"Esto será estúpido."_

"¡Pues claro! Vamos a ir a Sweet Shop, ¿o no?" dijo.

"¿Eh?" Fuuka preguntó.

"... Nunca te he invitado a Sweet Shop, Yukari." Minato dijo, alzando una ceja. "De hecho hice el esfuerzo por no hablarte los últimos dias."

La sonrisa de Yukari se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa y enojo. "Oh, ¿entonces me estabas evitando?" le preguntó. "Para poder coquetear libremente con otras chicas, ¿verdad?"

"¿O-otras chicas?" Fuuka preguntó. Minato dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Yukari, si querías hablar, sólo tenías que pedirlo." Minato dijo.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? ¡Tú nunca has hecho el esfuerzo por hablar conmigo, aunque le hablas a Junpei todo el tiempo!" ella dijo.

"Porque te sientas hasta el frente de la clase. Y no es como si pudiera gritar en clase." Minato dijo casualmente. Yukari se congeló, sin saber que más decir.

"T-t-tal vez será mejor que nos vayamos, Minato." Fuuka susurró, tomando su brazo. A decir verdad, Yukari le parecía aterradora en este momento.

"Te veo luego, Yukari." Minato dijo, saliendo con Fuuka a su lado. Yukari se quedó ahí por unos minutos, antes de irse completamente enojada, murmurando maldiciones a Minato.

"Eso fue incómodo..." Fuuka dijo cuando salieron de la escuela.

"En este punto ya me espero este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando." Minato se rió. "¿Estás bien? Yukari puede ser una arpía a veces, pero no es violenta... creo."

"Yo estoy bien... aunque ahora creo que puede que tú estes en más riesgo que yo." Fuuka dijo. Abordaron el tren. "Umm... si no te importa..." Fuuka dijo. Fue interrumpida por Minato, quien le ofreció uno de sus audífonos. Ella lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a escuchar música en el camino.

Llegaron a la Estación Iwatodai, y entraron a la Sweet Shop. "¿Y cuás es tu favorito? Yo invito." Minato dijo.

"N-no, ya compartiste tu almuerzo... es mi turno de invitarte algo." Fuuka dijo.

"Heh, suena justo." Ambos pidieron una rebanada de pastel, y fueron a una banca fuera de la tienda para comer. "Oye, tal vez deberíamos darnoss de comer un poco de nuestros pasteles para que ambos podamos probarlos. Así podré aconsejarte mejor en cuanto a este tipo de comida."

"¡Buena idea! ¡Toma!" Fuuka dijo, preparando un poco de su pastel para él. Se rió un poco. "Di 'ahh'."

"Ahh." Minato dijo, abriendo su boca. Comió el pastel, y tenía una mirada feliz en su rostro. Un par de bancas más cercanas a Octopia, Yukari los observaba, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Luego de terminar su comida, Minato le dió un par de consejos a Fuuka para cocinar pasteles, particularmente sobre darles una cierta textura. Estuvieron hablando por media hora antes de que el teléfono de Fuuka comenzó a sonar. Ella lo miró, y vió que se trataba de un mensaje de sus padres. "¡Ah, deben estar muy preocupados!" Fuuka dijo.

"La culpa es mía. Ni siquiera te pregunté si debías estar en casa a cierta hora. Supongo que soy un mal caballero, ¿eh?." minato musitó.

"¡N-no, eso no es cierto! ¡Creo que eres increíble!" Fuuka balbuceó. Rápidamente se recuperó y cubrió su boca, evitando verlo a los ojos. "Q-quero decir... me gusta pasar tiempo contigo."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Sacerdotisa...**

Fuuka se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza. "¡¿Ah, q-qué estoy diciendo?! ¡U-uhh, debo irme! ¡Lo siento!" dijo, poniendose de pie.

"El placer fue mío, Fuuka. Te veo luego." Minato dijo, despidiendose mientras ella se alejaba. Hacía rato que Yukari se había ido del lugar, incapaz de seguir viendo.

Minato regresó al dormitorio más feliz de lo usual, y fue recibido por una más hiperactiva Yukari, quien estaba ocupada molestando a Junpei mientras este se encontraba, irónicamente, estudiando. "¡Oh, hola! ¿Ya regresaste, ¿eh? ¡Vamos a Tartarus esta noche! ¡Me estoy hartando de estudiar, como no tienes una idea!" le dijo en cuanto Minato entró.

"¿Oh? ¿TÚ quieres ir a Tartarus? Eso es nuevo." Minato dijo.

"¡¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Yo también me estreso a veces, está bien?! ¡Junpei también quiere ir!" Yukari dijo.

"Hey, no quiero tener que repetir clases luego de los exámenes... pero creo que ya estudié por hoy. ¡Salgamos de aquí, hermano!" Junpei dijo.

"¿Por fin habrá algo de acción?" Shinjiro preguntó. "Bien, cualquier cosa es mejor que estudiar."

"Bueno, ya que tanto quieren ir, pues vamos." Minato dijo. "Le avisaré a Mitsuru."

El SEES se preparó, y cuando la Hora Oscura llegó, entraron a Tartarus. "Shinjiro, aquí tienes tu transmisor." Mitsuru dijo, entregandole a Shinjiro su auricular. Volteó a ver a Minato. "Por desgracia, aún tenemos que descubrir la manera de traspasar esa barrera."

"Ya no está." Minato dijo, caminando como si nada hacia el teletransporte. "Vamos, chicos."

Nadie cuestionó a Minato cuando llegaron al piso 16 y la barrera ya no estaba en su lugar. Él lideró al nuevo equipo conformado por Shinjiro, Yukari y Junpei por las escaleras y por la nueva zona, a la que nombraron Arqa. Ahí, nuevas Sombras que nunca habían encontrado los esperaban. Sin embargo, no hizo una gran diferencia.

El SEES literalmente arrasó los pisos, uno detrás de otro, con cada miembro sintiéndose mejor al cortar y aplastar cualquier cosa en su camino sin excepción. Shinjiro impresionó a Junpei y a Yukari con el tamaño de Cástor Prime, así como su ataque 'Fuego de Acorazado', el cual se encargó de la mayoría de las Sombras que encontraban, excepto por un par de Sombras que tenían aspecto de luchador. De esas Minato se encargó usando 'Sonata del Diablo' de David, y Junpei y Yukari lidiando con lo demás.

En el piso 25, encontraron un teletransporte, y lo activaron. _"Les diría que regresaran, pero la mayoría está en perfecto estado. No obstante, hay tres guardianes en este piso, del Arcano El Mago... sus ataques de fuego son bastante fuertes, así que Takeba debería quedarse atrás."_

"Mientras no bloqueen ataques de contusión, patearé sus traseros." Shinjiro dijo. Se asomaron por la esquina y vieron tres enormes mesas con cubiertos en llamas flotando sobre ellas.

"Este es el plan." Minato dijo. "Shinjiro y yo eliminaremos una Sombra cada uno, y luego Junpei le arrojará esta gema Mabufu a la tercera. Ya veremos que pasa después de eso. Yukari, preparate para curarnos desde atrás."

"Suena bien. Me encargaré de la del medio." Shinjiro dijo. Caminó lentamente hacia ellas y puso su Evocadora en su cabeza. "Fuego de Acorazado." Cástor Prime emergió y descargó sus cañones a su objetivo. No los pudo evitar, y fue oscurecida por una nube de humo. "No se te ocurra decirme algo sobre daño a los edificio cuando terminemos con esto."

Minato se rió al respecto, caminando a su lado, y disparó su Evocadora. "Sonata del Diablo." David lanzó un ataque compuesto en su mayoría de bolas de fuego y tornados a la nube de humo.

 _"¡Esperen! ¡Aún no le han causado nada de daño!"_ Mitsuru gritó. Minato y Shinjiro retrocedieron rápidamente, y vieron que tres pilares de fuego aparecieron justo donde estaban. _"¡El enemigo es resistente a los ataques cortantes, absorbe el fuego, y es inmune a los ataques de luz, de oscuridad y contundentes! ¡Su única debilidad es el hielo!"_

"¡Junpei, la gema!" Minato exclamó. Junpei se apresuró a lanzarle la gema a las Sombras, y todas fueron golpeadas por el hielo, noqueándolas y poniendolas de cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡Terminemos con esto!" Shinjiro gritó, preparando su hacha.

"Incluso si son resistentes, no pueden defenderse si están caídas. ¡Vamos!" Minato dijo. El equipo se abalanzó contra las Sombras y comenzaron a atacarlas sin piedad, causandoles graves daños, pero eventualmente tuvieron que retroceder cuando se pusieron de pie de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso, y Minato supo que un gran ataque de fuego estaba por venir. Rápidamente se llevó su Evocadora a la cabeza. "¡Plaga Sónica!" gritó. Las notas altas de David detuvieron el ataque, y Yukari golpeó una de las mesas con un pequeño tornado, destruyendo su debilidado cuerpo.

"¡Una menos!" ella exclamó. Las otras dos fijaron su atención en ella. Minato uso sus Magatamas de velocidad y fuerza para noquear una de las mesas antes de que pudiera atacar. Shinjiro y Junpei le siguieron, atacando al objetivo original de Minato, matándola.

"¡Hagámoslo, senpai!" Junpei gritó, disparándo su Evocadora.

"No lo eches a perder." Shinjiro dijo, preparando la suya.

"¡Colmillos dobles!"

"¡Embestida!"

Hermes apareció, y dos de sus hojas de metal fueron a dar en la última mesa, clavándola y sosteniendola en la pared. Cástor Prime vino inmediatamente después y se abalanzó sobre ella con un gran estruendo cada vez que el caballo de metal encajaba su cuerno en ella repetidamente. Ambas Personas desaparecieron, y el SEES salió de la pelea sin ningún daño aparente.

"Es oficial." Junpei dijo mientras conseguían el cofre al final de la habitación. "Somos buenos en esto."

"Hmph." Shinjiro dijo.

"¿En esrio?... Bueno, supongo que en verdad hemos mejorado." Yukari dijo.

"Yo pude haberles dicho eso desde el principio." Minato dijo. "Vamos."

Los siguientes once pisos de Arqa les arrojaron nuevas Sombras. Y el SEES les arrojó a un Shinjiro envuelto en un 'Capote Rojo' que amaba usar 'Fuego de Acorazado' sobre ellos. A eso se le añadió el constante incremento en destreza y fuerza de Junpei y Yukari, y la tendencia de Minato a explotar sus debilidades, y llegaron al piso 36 sin muchos problemas.

 _"Sólo hay un guardián en este piso... no tiene debilidades, y no recibe daño por ataques de viento, luz ni oscuridad."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Han estado peleando sin parar un buen rato... Les recomiendo pasarse por el reloj aquí en el lobby antes de continuar."_

"Suena bien..." Shinjiro dijo.

"Si... No puedo seguir curándote su sigues usando a Cástor Prime de este modo, ¿sabes?" Yukari resopló.

"Oye, yo también estaba curándonos.' Minato dijo. "Pero tiene razón. Tampoco me queda tanto poder."

"Si... Un descanso no nos vendría mal a Hermes y a mí." Junpei dijo. Regresaron al lobby, y todos pagaron su cuota al relos para sanarse. Minato aprovechó para entrar a la Habitación Índigo y creó algunas Personas, y también descubrió que Elizabeth ya le tenía preparadas algunas peticiones nuevas. Por fortuna, tenía el hábito de guardar cualquier objeto extraño que las Sombras dejaran atrás, y con eso completó la mayoría de las peticiones. Obtuvo sus recompensas, y se fue. Le dio un vistazo al reloj.

"Sólo nos quedan quince minutos. Mitsuru, avísanos cuando nos queden cinco minutos para poder salir de aquí." Minato dijo.

"Por supuesto. Tengan cuidado."

"Claro. Vamos a encargarnos de un guardián." Minato dijo. El equipo de campo del SEES reapareció en el piso 36, y Minato disparó su Evocadora contra su cabeza. "Tarukaja." dijo mientras lo hacia, invocando a Jack. Este se encargó de aumentar el ataque de Shinjiro, de Minato, y de Junpei. "Este no sabrá qué lo golpeó."

Los tres rodearon la esquina, Evocadoras listas, y se adentraron en el piso para encontrar a una Reliquia Cambiante, una sombra que parecía una estatua de angel deformada. Shinjiro lideró la carga. "Fuego de Acorazado." dijo, disparándo su Evocadora. Sin ninguna resistencia contra los ataques contudentes, la Reliquia fue golpeada directamente por los proyectiles de Cástor Prime, y cayó al suelo como consecuencia de los disparos.

Minato continuó el ataque. "Baile Macabro." dijo al tiempo que disparaba su Evocadora. Jack apareció, portando sus cuchillos, y se abalanzó sobre la estatua caída, atacándola como un demente. Esta abrió sus pequeñas puertas, de las que salieron pinchos que hicieron retroceder a Jack antes de que pudiera terminar el trabajo. La Sombra estaba cubierta de cortes y grietas en este punto.

Le tocó a Junpei dar el golpe final. "¡Asalto en Picada!" exclamó. Hermes voló rápidamente detrás de él, y lanzó una patada voladora a la reliquia, destrozándola. "¡Como un héroe de Kung-Fu!"

"... Bueno, eso fue descepcionante." Yukari dijo, caminando tranquilamente detrás de ellos.

"Puede que seamos demasiado fuertes para Tartarus." Minato rió. Tomaron el cofre que custodiaba la Sombra, y continuaron al siguiente piso. Ahí, Minato encontró un maletín con el Documento Viejo que debía recoger, un teletransporte, y otra barrera.

 _"... Impresionante. Todos ustedes han superado todas mis espectativas. Regresen abajo... ya no queda nada más por hacer."_ Mitsuru dijo. El equipo hizo lo que se les pidió, Minato guardó el documento, y el SEES regresó al dormitorio. Minato pasó las primeras horas del día estudiando de nuevo, asegurándose de que estaba listo para los exámenes, y deleitándose con el nuevo poder del SEES. Ahora estaban en otro nivel comparado a como estaban hacía tan sólo un par de semanas.


	33. Los Recién Llegados

**Nota General: Hoy me siento de buen humor, por lo que decidí sacar este capítulo unos dias antes de lo usual. Disfrutenlo xD**

 **Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Si, sé a lo que te refieres... pinche Yukari. Aunque se redime un poco en el Portable, ahi puedes controlar a todos xD. LOOL! 'el coso emo'! Esa estuvo buena, hahaha. Si! juégalos, aunque para fines de la historia sólo basta con tener abierta la wiki de SMT en una pestaña aparte para ver los personajes, Personas, Demonios, algunos finales específicos en ciertos juegos, etc.**

 **33\. Los Recién Llegados.**

Un desayuno de campeones repleto con historias de heroísmo marcaron el inicio del día para Minato, ya que cada miembro le presumía a Akihiko sobre sus increíbles hazañas durante la noche anterior. Él había decidido no ir a Tartarus esa noche.

"... Incluso lograron llegar a la siguiente barricada... en una noche..." Akihiko dijo lentamente.

"Sip... Diría que hicimos un muy buen trabajo." Junpei dijo mientras se estiraba.

"Shinjiro-senpai es muy poderoso. De hecho, da un poco de miedo." Yukari dijo. "Aunque, ahora estoy interesada en saber como es que Minato le ganó."

"Eso es un secreto... no puedo mostrar todas mis cartas, ¿o si?" Minato respondió.

"Se le llama ser un malnacido muy rápido. Sólo perdí porque no pude darle un buen golpe." Shinjiro dijo. Minato suspiró.

"Intentaba sonar misterioso." dijo.

"Misterioso o no, todos ustedes los hicieron excepcionalmente bien... Hay una buena posibilidad de que incluso nos hayan superado a mi y a Akihiko. Me alegra ver que están alcanzando su verdadero potencial." Mitsuru dijo. "Puede que tenga que redoblar mi entrenamiento si quiero conservar mi pocisión."

"¡Nah, estás bien asi, Mitsuru-senpai! ¡Si alguien puede liderar esta operación, eres tú!" Junpei dijo.

"Tiene razón, Mitsuru. Nadie aquí tiene más experiencia que tú siendo líder de equipo, después de todo." Shinjiro dijo.

"Tú tienes las conexiones, el conocimiento, las habilidades, y la elegancia necesarias paranuestra operación." Minato añadió. "Añade belleza y sabiduría a eso, y eres irremplazable." Mitsuru sonreía ampliamente ante los cumplidos que le hacían.

"¿Elegancia?" Yukari preguntó.

"La única persona aquí que debe tener cuidado por ser reemplazado es Akihiko." Minato dijo. "Es posible que se quede como espectador si no puede volver al juego pronto."

Akihiko parecía destrozado. "¿Espectador? ... No... no pueden hablar en serio..." dijo. Miró pidiendo apoyo a Shinijiro y a Mitsuru, quienes lo ignoraron, luego a Junpei y a Yukari, y ambos sólo se encogieron de hombros. "Yo... yo fui..."

"Como sea, debemos irnos." Minato dijo, interrumpiendolo. "Por cierto, escuché que su nuevo maestro es bastante poular... el Sr. Toudou, ¿verdad?"

"Si... también es un usuario Persona." Mitsuru dijo. Los tres juniors se congelaron al escucharla. "Mi padre lo contrató para aumentar la seguridad de la ciudad... piensen en él como el control de daños. Si fallamos, él estará ahí para recoger lo que quede."

"¿Es aliado o enemigo?" Minato preguntó.

"Según él, ninguno... Por ahora, lo ignoraremos." Mitsuru dijo. "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes vaya y lo confronte... puede invocar sin el uso de una Evocadora, así que él siempre está preparado de algún modo."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Junpei preguntó. "Amigo... Realmente espero que esté aquí sólo para vigilar."

"Si... ya es suficiente tener que lidiar con las Sombras y la amenaza del JSDF." Yukari dijo. "Hablando de ellos... ¿alguien ha sabido algo sobre eso?"

"Hablé con algunas personas luego de que regresaramos de Tartarus." Shinjiro dijo. "Algunos de mis antiguos jefes me advirtieron que me cuidara... aparentemente, hay un vehículo de clase militar sin placas ni número que patrulla las calles de noche. Se supone que parece una especie de tanque... aunque no estoy seguro de dónde podrían esconder algo así."

"... Vayamos a ver al oficial Kurosawa después de la escuela." Akihiko sugirió. "Puede que él sepa algo."

"... Es mejor que nada." Minato dijo.

El SEES llegó a la escuela y rápidamente se dirigió a sus clases. Los de tercer año entraron veinte minutos antes para encontrarse a un salón vacío y al Sr. Toudou armando lo que parecía ser un subfusil en su escritorio a partir de un montón de piezas sueltas. A su lado había un cronómetro, e intentaba volver a poner las piezas juntar. Terminó de hacerlo y detuvo el reloj, revisándolo. "Me he vuelto más lento. Hmm." dijo. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que arme una... tres segundos es demasiado."

"¿Sr. Toudou?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Sabía que esta conversación continuaría, Srta. Kirijo." dijo, examinando su subfusil. "Aún tiene preguntas... e imagino que ahora es un buen momento para responderlas. Adelante."

"... ¿Hace cuánto que es capaz de usar su Persona?" ella preguntó.

"Catorce años. Mi poder despertó cuando tenía quince." dijo. "Si quieres los detalles, pregúntale a tu padre. Si considera que debes saber más, haz que te lo diga él."

"... Ya veo." Mitsuru dijo.

"Lo preguntaré de una vez. ¿Está con nosotros o en nuestra contra?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Como dije, nada de eso. Pelearé contra ustedes si me atacan o si comienzan a abusar de su poder y atacan a la población en general." dijo.

"¿Sabe lo que son las Sombras, verdad? ¿Por qué no nos ayuda con eso?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Porque no es mi trabajo." el Sr. Toudou respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo ya he tenido mi buena dosis de heroísmo. No puedo robárle su momento a esta generación, ¿o si?"

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"¡¿Realmente piensa que toda esa basura significa algo cuando las vidas de las personas están en riesgo?!" Akihiko exclamó. "Es por idiotas como usted que-"

"Akihiko, ya es suficiente." Mitsuru dijo. Akihiko gruñó, pero finalmente retrocedió. "... Estaremos contando con usted para mantener la ciudad a salvo."

"Considérelo hecho." el Sr. Toudou dijo, guardándo el subfusil en su maletín. "Deberían tomar asiento. La clase ya va a empezar."

Luego de la charla con el Sr. Toudou, el día pasó sin incidentes hasta la hora del almuerzo. Minato estaba por ver quien estaba libre para hablar cuando Yukari fue con él, con una revista de moda en su mano. "¡¿Te importaría explicar esto?!" le dijo, colocándo la revista en su escritorio. Estaba abierta en un anuncio de dos páginas que lo mostraba a él medio desnudo en una bañera, oscurecido por vapor y burbujas. Minato inmediatamente lo reconoció como uno de sus anuncios de B Blue V. Lo miró detenidamente.

"El director tenía razón... Pude haberme flexionado un poco más a la derecha." Minato dijo luego de observar la imagen por poco más de treinta segundos. "Cortaron mi codo aquí... salió bastante bien, considerando todo el vapor que había... pero creo que está perfecta en todo lo demás."

"¿Qué?" Yukari preguntó.

"Amigo... ¿Tienes un anuncio en televisión y en una revista de moda?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Minato se encogió de hombros. Notó que el grupo de amigas de Yukari los observaban ansiosamente. "Creo que estoy más que calificado para ser modelo. Quiero decir, ayer nos 'ejercitamos' por una hora y ni siquiera comenzé a sudar." dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Escuchó cómo el grupo de Yukari se quedaba sin aliento.

"¡Qué! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" ella preguntó. Volteó a su grupo, y se encontró con varias de sus amigas lanzandole miradas de envidia. Rápidamente fue con ella e intentó explicarles que se refería a una rutina de ejercicios que él hacia en el dormitorio. Junpei y Minato se carcajearon al escucharla.

"¡Eso fue increíble, viejo!" dijo, mirándo a Yukari intentar cubrir su propio desastre. "Aunque, rayos... eres todo un modelo. Me sorprende que no tengas un montón de chicas rodeándote todo el tiempo."

"Creo que mi posición como Líder del Comité Disciplinario contribuye en gran medida a eso... Después de todo, fui yo quien arrastró a una chica de la pierna por las escaleras." Minato dijo.

"... Nunca supe de eso." Junpei dijo, con su ojos bien abiertos. Se volteó a un lado y se centró en terminar su almuerzo.

Luego de la escuela, el SEES se reunió en la entrada y se dirigió al Paulownia Mall. Todos entraron a la estación de policía, la cual estaba completamente vacía a excepción del secretario. Este alzó su vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, y entrecerró sus ojos. "... Le diré a Kurosawa que están aquí." dijo. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a la parte de atrás.

"Está demasiado vacío..." Akihiko dijo. "¿No hay nadie más aquí?"

"El silencio me da mala espina..." Yukari añadió. "No creerán..."

"No lo sabemos con certeza." Mitsuru dijo. "Y no hemos venido a pelear... Permanezcan en calma."

El SEES esperó por unos minutos antes de que el secretario reapareciera, y les indicara que lo siguieran. El grupo pasó por detrás de la recepción a un bloque de oficinas en la parte de trasera del edificio. De ahí, fueron llevados a una puerta sellada casi herméticamente con una cerradura electrónica al final del pasillo principal, la cual el secretario abrió luego de pasar una tarjeta especial, introducir una contraseña, y escanear sus huellas dactilares. La puerta chilló, y se pudo escuchar la gran cantidad de cerraduras abriendose, antes de que la puerta se deslizara dentro de la pared.

El SEES entró a una habitación poco iluminada con cinco monitores en las paredes, con una persona vigilando cada uno. Los individuos trabajaban a un ritmo acelerado, e ignoraron la súbita aparición del SEES por completo. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba el Ocicial Kurosawa hablando con dos personas un tanto pálidas que nunca habían visto antes.

El primero era un sujeto de aspecto rudo y que parecía estar en buena forma física, con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Usaba una chaqueta del ejército repleta de medallas y emblemas, pantalones es estilo militar, extraños guantes verdes, y botas de combate. Tenía rasgos un tanto afilados que denotaba su edad. Medía casi los dos metros de altura, y era intimidante para la mayoría del SEES. La otra persona era una mujer de cabello rubio claro vestida de un modo similar al del hombre, aunque con menos medallas y emblemas en su chaqueta. Era un poco más baja que él, y lucía menos aterradora en general, pero eso no hacía que su sonrisa pareciera más amigable.

 _ **"Está aquí."**_ Matador dijo en la mente de Minato. _**"No lo enfrentes. Todos ustedes morirían."**_

"Srta. Kirijo." Kurosawa dijo volteando a ver al SEES mientras estos se acercaban al centro del lugar. "Imagino que sabe quienes son estas personas." Mitsuru asintió. "Bien... ¿quiere que lo presente, señor?" Kurosawa le preguntó al hombre.

"No hace falta." le respondió. Comenzó a caminar, y Kurosawa instintivamente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se detuvo frente al SEES, y los observó. "Ustedes son el Escuadrón Extracurricular Especializado en Ejecución. ¿El SEES, correcto?"

"Si. Yo soy Mitsuru Kirijo, la líder de este grupo." Mitsuru respondió. "¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?"

"Soy Hazama Yoshio, un investigador especial de la JSDF. Entiendo que esta ciudad alberga una torre llamada Tartarus, un lugar conocido por ser la guarida anormalidades fisiológicas, denominadas Sombras." dijo.

"Es correcto. El SEES opera específicamente para contrarestarlas y minimizar el daño a la ciudad, dándole prioridad a la seguridad de los civiles." Mitsuru dijo.

"Y aún así un carro del monorriel casi fue destruido y una parte de Tatsumi Port Island parece una zona de guerra." la mujer dijo, avanzando para estar a la par de Hazama. Hablaba con un acento bastante marcado.

"¿Y usted es?" Akihiko preguntó, un poco molesto por su actitud.

"Zelenin Yoshio, investigadora asociada a la JSDF." respondió. "Yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú, Akihiko Sanada. No has estado muy activo durante este mes, ¿o si?"

"¡¿Qué ha dicho?!" preguntó enojado.

"Cállate, Aki." Shinjiro dijo. Akihiko respiró hondo y retrocedió.

"Nos hemos tomado la libertad de estudiar sus expedientes." Hazama dijo. "Nuestra misión es vigilar de manera activa durante la anomalía espacio-temporal conocida como la Hora Oscura y proteger a la población de cualqueir Sombra que encontremos fuera de Tartarus, así como cualquier otra amenaza en el área. Ha habido otras fuentes de energía anómala en la zona, incluyendo a dos miembros del SEES."

 ** _"Habla de nosotros."_** David exclamó aterrado. Minato sintió que sus Demonios estaban tensos, era una sensación extraña.

 _"¡Ya lo sé! No puedo correr. Y no puedo pelear... Mi única opción es intentar razonar con él."_ Minato pensó.

"Si... esos miembros son los que tienen los epedientes más interesantes. ¿Minato Arisato está entre ustedes ahora?" Zelenin dijo.

"Aquí estoy." Minato dijo, adelantándose al grupo. Extendió una mano hacia adelante. "Un gusto conocerlos." Hazama asintió y se estrecharon las manos, e hizo lo mismo con Zelenin. "Antes de que lo pregunten, sé de lo que están hablando. Y lo tengo bajo control."

"Bien... entonces no te importará que lo veamos por nosotros mismos." Zelenin dijo. Repentinamente una pantalla se materializó frente a ella, y la observó detenidamente. Hazama hizo lo mismo. Luego de un par de minutos, las pantallas desaparecieron.

"Eres un hombre honesto." Hazama dijo. "Aunque tus lecturas se han incrementado desde que leímos el reporte... ¿Has estado entrenando, no es cierto?"

"Lo mejor que he podido. Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio." Minato dijo. Por extraño que parezca, Hazama sonrió.

"Excelente. No deberíamos tener problemas contigo." Zelenin dijo. "La otra lectura proviene de Shinjiro Aragaki. Por favor, pasa al frente."

Shinjiro se colocó al lado de Minato y se enderezó. Era más alto que Zelenin, pero no tanto como Hazama. "Estoy en la misma situación que Minato."

"Eso lo decidiremos nosotros." Hazama dijo. Las pantallas aparecieron una vez más, y se le quedaron viendo a Shinjiro.

"¡Oh vaya! Una vez en malos pasos, es difícil regresar de ahí, ¿hmm?" Zelenin preguntó. "Tus lecturas están por todas partes... aunque reconozco este patrón."

"Otro igual que Jimenez." Hazama dijo. "Pero no ha progresado tanto... confío en que tendrás una buena razón para esto."

"... ¿Ya leyeron mi expediente, no? Luego de que abandonara el SEES, me topé con un... extraño... problema de salud." Shinjiro dijo. "Lo que esto hace es mantenerme en buena forma. Cualquier otra cosa son extras que obtuve al hacerme más fuerte."

"... Oh, eso explica la falta de equilibrio que estoy detectando." Zelenin dijo. "No importa, si es por razones médicas, lo dejaré pasar. Te sugiero que evites intentar desarrollar cualquier poder que hayas obtenido."

"Puede que no sea un fanático, pero soy dedicado. Usaré cualquier cosa que tenga la alcanze." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Terminamos?"

"Eso será todo por ahora." Hazama le respondió. Volvió a dirigir su atención a Minato. "Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero saber de ti."

"Pregunteme." Minato dijo.

"¿Estaría correcto al pensar que eres capaz de invocar sin un COMP?" Hazama preguntó. En lugar de contestar, Minato sonrió y materializó a sus tres Demonios, todos ellos haciendo una reverencia detrás de él. Zelenin frunció el ceño, pero Hazama le lanzó una mirada dura a Minato.

"¿Eso responde a su pregunta?"

"Y creó aún más." Zelenin dijo. "Pero aún asi, tenemos otros asuntos que atender."

"... Asi es. Si nos disculpan." Hazama dijo, avanzando al frente. El SEES se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tanto Hazama como Zelenin se le quedaron viendo a Minato cuando pasaron a su lado. Nadie se movió hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación.

"... Eso fue aterrador." Junpei dijo finalmente.

"Oficial Kurosawa... ¿usted conoce al JSDF, verdad?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Serví como soldado de apoyo durante la Operación Schwarzwet, y como combatiente activo en el Bloqueo de Tokyo." Kurosawa dijo. "Yo fui uno de los primeros miembros que la JSDF reclutó, junto con el Capitán Hazama, la teniente Zelenin, y el Oficial Jiménez... pero ahora estoy retirado. Ya no puedo pelear como antes."

"¿Puede decirnos algo sobre el Capitán Hazama?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No hay mucho que decir de él... Es un héroe en todo sentido de la palabra. Fue el líder de campo de la Investigación Schwarzwet, rechazó cada oportunidad que le dieron para una posición fuera del campo porque pensaba que sus habilidades podrían ser mejor aprovechadas en el frente, y se hizo voluntario para cualquier tarea disponible." Kurosawa dijo. "Si hay alguien a quien respeto de verdad en este mundo, es a él."

"¿Por qué vino a hablar con usted?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Formalidades. También quería que le diera cualquier información disponible que necesitara... y me volvió a ofrecer una oportunidad de unirme a su unidad. La rechazé."

"Ya veo... gracias, Oficial Kurosawa." Mitsuru le dijo. "Si no le molesta, ¿podría indicarnos en dónde está ubicada su base de operaciones?"

"Mi autorización no me lo permite." Kurosawa dijo.

"En ese caso, es momento de que nos retiremos." Mitsuru dijo. Ella se dirigió a la puerta, y los demás la siguieron. EL grupo salió de la estación de policía y se reunieron en la fuente. La pelirroja volteó a ver a Shinjiro. "¿Problemas de salud?"

"... Luego de lincidente, Cástor comenzó a actuar raro." Shinjiro dijo. "Empezó a meterse con mi salud... pero ya arreglé eso. Ya déjalo."

"¡¿Tu Persona se rebeló?! ¡Shinji, no puedes simplemente 'arreglar' eso!" Akihiko dijo.

"¿Una Persona se puede rebelar?" Yukari preguntó.

"Cuando una Persona y su usuario no están en sincronía, la Persona se comporta diferente. Puede parecer aleatorio, como rehusarse a obedecer a su dueño, o peor." Mitsuru explicó. "Pero, es muy raro que le pase a un usuario Persona natural... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Shinjiro?"

"¿Y qué iban a hacer al respecto? ¿Llorar?" Shinjiro preguntó, claramente molesto porque no dejaron el tema. "Hice lo más inteligente y resolví el maldito problema. Ahora estoy bien, ¿o no?"

"... Dinos si algo cambia." Mitsuru dijo. "Ya pueden irse... Estoy segura de que todos tendrán cosas por hacer. Voy a regresar al dormitorio por ahora." Mitsuru se alejó, pensativa. Shinjiro fue a otra parte, y Akihiko lo siguió.

Minato miró a Junpei y a Yukari, quienes parecían estar perdidos. Estaba por decir algo, cuando alguien lo agarró del hombro. Se volteó para ver quien era. "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?" Kazuya dijo. "Tenemos que hablar."

"... Vamos." Minato respondió. Ambos se dirigieron a Café Chagall, y ordenaron sus bebidas mientras tomaban asiento. "El JSDF está aquí."

"Y enviaron a un cabrón buscapleitos." Kazuya murmuró.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Si no hubiera sido por él, ya sería el maldito Rey de Japón." Kazuya dijo. "Él no es cosa de risa."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué puedes decirme de sus poderes?" Minato preguntó.

"Eso es lo aterrador... lo único que tiene es su habilidad, talento y experiencia. Es completamente humano, de pies a cabeza, armado con tecnología de punta." Kazuya dijo. "Y sus dos secuaces pueden parecer poca cosa, pero si llegan a ponerse serios, son tan letales como él. No quieres saber qué tan fuertes son los tres cuando están juntos, créeme."

'... ¿Y entonces que hacémos?" Minato dijo.

"Evitarlos." Kazuya dijo. "El único de nosotros que posiblemente podría matarlo es Shin, pero él no juega así... además, ya lo sabes ¿no?"

"... Es uno de mis Vínculos Sociales." Minato dijo.

"Si asi es como le llamas a las personas de las que obtienes poder, entonces si." Kazuya dijo. "¿Quién sabe? Puede que él te enseñe a ir a lo Rambo con un arma en la mano."

"Si, tal vez- espera, ¿qué?" Minato preguntó. Kazuya soltó una carcajada infantil.

"Estabas tan serio hace un momento, no me resistí." dijo. "Sólo juego contigo... si, es fuerte, pero no es un lunático sediento de sangre ni nada de eso. Pelea cuando debe hacerlo... lo cual era casi a diario en aquél entonces."

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces esa mirada que me dió cuando vió a mis Demonios no era en serio?" Minato preguntó.

"Para ser honesto, creo que sólo estaba molesto de ver que se regeneraron. Estoy seguro que mató a un montón de Demonios, así que probablemente estaba furioso al ver que reencarnaron de nuevo." Kazuya dijo. "Después de todo, ¿no estarías un poco molesto al ver que algo que mataste regresara años después, sin un rasguño?"

"Si, eso apestaría." Minato dijo, al tiemp oque sus cafés llegaban. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que trate de ser amable con él?"

"Si sacas poder por hacerlo, ¿por qué no?" Parece ser un tipo genial. Oh, asegúrate de preguntarle por sus armaduras robóticas. Esas cosas son muy graciosas." Kazuya dijo.

"¿Armaduras robóticas?"

"Los sabrás cuando las veas... sería divertido usar una de esas por un rato." Kazuya dijo, riendose.

"Lo tendré en mente." Minato dijo. "¿Y cómo te va?"

"Bien, bien... De hecho, voy a dar un show en el Escapade este Domingo. Deberías venir." Kazuya le comentó.

"¿Un show?"

"¿No te dije que era DJ? No es soy uno oficial, pero ya soy bastante popular en el medio... si conoces a alguien que escuche este tipo de música, deberías traerlos. Te amarás por eso." Kazuya dijo.

"... Esa es una mirada ansiosa." Minato dijo. "¿No puedes leer mentes, o si?"

"¿Oh? Pero claro que no sé nada sobre cierta chica tímida de cabello verde-azulado llamada Fuuka Yamagishi con un gusto por música muy similar a la que hago." Kazuya musitó. "Si te preguntas como lo sé, me gusta saber quién descarga mi música. Estoy aquí por que la mayoría de mis oyentes está en el área."

"Qué listo... pero, ¿estar al tanto de las personas?"

"Uno nunca sabe. Puede que te encuentres con alguien interesante."

"Aunque la gran mayoría de la población sea aburrida, sosa, y reemplazable?"

"Eso hace que encontrar a ese diamante entre las piedras sea mejor, ¿no lo crees?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Estrella...**

 _"Esa es una buena idea... Puede que los haga rastrear a los miembros del SEES alguna vez. ¿Pueden hacerlo?"_ Minato les dijo a sus Demonios.

 _ **"Sin problema, Jefe."**_ Jack dijo.

"Aún asi, tal vez deberías ir a trabajar. Debes hacerlo una vez por semana, ¿recuerdas?" Kazuya dijo. "Luego del café, desde luego."

"Cierto... aún es temprano." Minato dijo. _"Pero sigo odiando el café."_

Una taza de café más tarde, Minato entró a Be Blue V y se puso su uniforme de inmediato. Nemissa le dió una mirada un poco molesta ya que estaba trabajando sin su gorro, pero él la ignoró. El día pasó rápidamente, con Minato atendiendo a un par de estudiantes que lo reconocieron como el modelo de los anuncion, pero fuera de eso, nada importante ocurrió.

Entró en la oficina principal cuando su turno terminó, y se cambió de ropa de nuevo. Estaba por irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "Oye, ¿Cómo estuvieron mis anuncios?" preguntó. _"Bastante bien, lo sé, pero quiero escuharlo de ti."_

"Me alegra que lo preguntes." ella dijo, mejorando su humor de repente. "En realidad fueron buenos... puedes esperar otra sesión de fotografías para otra revista."

"A este paso, mi sensualidad me precederá." Minato dijo. Nemissa soltó una risa.

"Sigue repitiendote eso." dijo, regresando a su trabajo. Minato se rió, y regresó al dormitorio.

"¡Qué hay, viejo!" Junpei dijo. "Escucha, me di cuenta de que no se absolutamente nada de Literatura Clásica... así que hoy voy a tener que pasar si quieres ir a Tartarus hoy. Necesito prepararme bien. Pero para ser honesto, no cre oque nadie quiera ir hoy de todos modos..."

"De hecho, estoy terminando de practicar matemáticas. Tampoco puedo ir." Yukari dijo.

"Es bueno ver que se están tomando en serio sus estudios." Mitsuru dijo. Ella estaba estudiando en la mesa. "¿Puedo confiar en que te les unirás también, Minato?"

 _"Oh... Estaba pensando en visitar a Dante."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¡¿Qué carajo, Jefe?! ¡¿Acabas de tener un encuentro aterrador con Hazama, quien dijo que estaría merodeando por ahí durante la Hora Oscura, y QUIERES salir solo?!"**_ David gritó.

 _"... Fue sarcasmo. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Estúpido?"_

 ** _"... Lo siento, Jefe. Estoy un poco alterado."_**

 _"Estará bien."_ Minato dijo en su mente. "Claro... Oye, Junpei, ¿qué dices si te ayudo a estudiar? Será un buen modo para que yo practique también."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!" Junpei dijo.

"Un líder y un tutor. Me impresionas como siempre, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. Minato tomó lo que necesitaba para estudiar, y el SEES pasó la noche metido en sus libros y notas.


	34. Un Muy Necesario Respiro

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Si, de hecho aparece en Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, el mismo juego donde sale Shin como protagonista. LOL, si pensabas "dejar de derretirte" cada vez que lees a Dante, pues... No, ya dije demasiado xD.**

 **Disfruten del episodio de hoy.**

* * *

 **34\. Un Muy Necesario Respiro**

Minato notó que el SEES paracía haber desarrollado el hábito de llegar a la escuela todos juntos, como un gran grupo. _"¿No nos vemos como una gran familia feliz?"_ pensó.

 _ **"Tenemos a Mitsuru, la hermana estricta, Akihiko, el cabezadura, Junpei, el payaso, Yukari, la hambrienta de atención, Shinjiro, el hermano que da miedo, y tú, el excéntrico local."**_ Jack respondió.

 _"Estaba pensando más bien en ser el terapeuta familiar, pero supongo que el término también funciona."_ Minato dijo.

 _ **"Y vaya terapeuta... la mayoría de tus conocidos tienen graves problemas."**_ David dijo.

 _ **"Se complican demasiado la existencia con preocupaciones."**_ Matador añadió.

 _"A diiferencia de ustedes, no es como si ellos pudieran reencarnar luego de morir. Creo que eso les da algo de derecho a preocuparse por las cosas... aunque algunas veces sea estúpido."_ Minato pensó.

"Escuchen." Mitsuru anunció de manera seria. "Los exámenes comenzarán la semana que viene. ¿Están preparados?"

"¡Já! ¡Puede que no me vaya tan bien como a ti, pero estoy seguro que no fallaré esta vez!" Junpei exclamó emocionado.

"Me gustaría ver eso. Has estado muy dedicado a mejorar tus calificaciones esta semana, Junpei. Estoy impresionada." Mitsuru dijo.

"Yo también creo que estudié bastante." Yukari dijo.

"Ten más confianza en ti misma, Yukari." Akihiko dijo. "Estudiaste casi tanto como yo."

"A diferencia de ti, ella también estuvo entrenando. No todos nos sentamos sin hacer nada toda la semana." Shinjiro dijo.

"Tch... ¿Y qué tan preparado estas tú, Shinji?" Akihiko le preguntó.

"¿Crees que me importan un carajo mis calificaciones?"

"Será mejor que te empiezen a importar... a menos que no te importe una ejecución por cada exámen reprobado." Mitsuru le advirtió. "Entonces, ¿qué tan preparado estás, Shinjiro?"

"... Lo suficiente." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Eso pensé." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato. "¿Y bie? ¿Hablabas en serio sobre ser el mejor de la clase?"

"Creo que seré el mejor de la escuela, para ser honesto." Minato dijo."

"Veo que estás muy seguro." Mitsuru dijo. "En ese caso, propongo una competencia. Le daré una recompensa al miembro del SEES que alcanze el mayor promedio... Para ser honesta, siento que no estoy tan preparada como debería. Me concentré demasiado en monitorear a las Sombras. De cualqioer modo, el número de incidentes se ha reducido desde nuestra última misión. Si podemos seguir así, puede que logremos acabar con el miedo de la población... Sin embargo, cada vez que una Sombra aparece, parece más poderosa que la anterior."

"No nos adelantemos a eso." Minato dijo. "Ya alcanzamos la siguiente barrera, y estoy complacido con nuestra fuerza de combate. Preocupémonos de eso luego de los exámenes, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no puedo esperar a ver cuál será mi recompensa."

"Entiendo tu punto... Es una sabia manera de ver las cosas." Mitsuru dijo.

"No soy el líder sólo por ser el más fuerte." Minato dijo.

Entraron a la escuela, y el aburrido día de escuela comenzó. Justo antes del almuerzo, la Srta. Terauchi le pidió a Minato que tradujera una frase a Inglés. Lo hizo correctamente, como siempre.

A la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, Minato salió del salón rápidamente. Yukari fue junto a Junpei, quien intentaba leer y comer simultáneamente, sin mucho éxito. "Oye, ¿a dónde fue Minato?" le preguntó. "¿No me está evitando de verdad, verdad?"

"Nah." Junpei dijo. "De hecho le pedí que me dejara solo... hablar es divertido y todo, pero aún no logro entender ni la mitad de las obras que tenemos que leer. ¡Después de todo, no planeo perder esa recompensa!"

"Sabes, el ganador probablemente será Minato o Akihiko... asumiendo que Mitsuru no participe también." Yukari dijo. "No debes esforzarte demasiado."

"¡Oye! ¡Sé que soy el eslabón más débil en este caso, pero aún tengo mi orgullo!" Junpei anunció. "Además, es como este rey loco dijo. ¡No me inclinaré a besar el suelo bajo los pies de Minato!"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Aunque si fuera Mitsuru... bueno, podría considerar-"

Junpei fue interrumpido por Yukari, quien le propinó un ligero golpe a la cabeza con la palma abierta. "Increíble, Junpei." le dijo.

"¡Oye, cuidado! ¡Vas a matar a mis neuronas si sigues así! ¡Voy a necesitar a todas y cada una de ellas!" Junpei se quejó, sobándose la cabeza. Yukari suspiró, y dejó a Junpei con su lectura. Ella fue a caminar por el pasillo, decidida a saber lo que Minato estaba tramando. Le tomó menos de cinco segundos encontrarlo teniendo una charla con la chica de cabello azul-verdoso con la que estaba en el tejado la vez anterior.

"¿Entonces, te interesa? Estará bien." Minato dijo.

"No lo sé... nunca he hecho nada parecido a eso antes. Y los exámenes son el día siguiente..." la chica dijo, luciendo pensativa. Ella notó que Yukari los estaba observando de manera incesante. Minato siguió su mirada y la vió también. Había sido descubierta. Minato sonrió, y se colocó aún más cerca de la chica con la que estaba, susurrándole algo al oído. Ella se estremeció y se sonrrojó.

"Claro." Yukari murmuró. Se alejó de ahí para comprar su almuerzo.

"¿Ya se fue, verdad?" Minato susurró de nuevo en el oído de Fuuka.

"Oh, umm, si." Fuuka dijo. Minato se alejó de ella a una distancia más normal. "Pero... ¿no crees que fuiste malo con ella?"

"Pero fue divertido, ¿no?" Minato dijo. "... Aunque, probablemente tengas razón. Creo que iré a hablar con ella luego."

"... Eso es amable de tu parte."

"Supongo que soy más caballeroso de lo que pensé." Minato dijo. "Hablando de eso, ¿has practicado algún platillo hoy?"

"¡En realidad, si!" Fuuka dijo. "Pero no traje suficiente para los dos."

"¿Desde cuándo ha sido un problema?" Minato soltó una risa. "¿Al tejado?"

"Al tejado." Fuuka dijo. Se sentaron en el borde de nuevo, y Fuuka sacó su bento. "Traté de hacer otra cosa qie no fuera curry esta vez... Espero que te guste." Ella lo abrió, revelando algunos dumplings y bolas de arroz. "Oh, pero no he probado estos tampoco... Debería ser la primera." dijo, un poco nerviosa.

"Tonterías. Es mi deber probar el veneno primero, ¿no crees?" Minato musitó.

"¿Qué-? Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo..."

"Sólo bromeaba. Pero aún así, ¿querías que lo probara primero, cierto?" le preguntó.

"... Si." ella respondió, apartando la vista. Minato le dió un pequeño abrazo.

"Aww, ¿por qué eres tan honesta?" le dijo en broma, jugando con su cabello.

"¡Y-ya basta!" Fuuka dijo, resistiéndose un poco. Minato la soltó, y se rió.

"Me agrada eso de ti." Minato dijo. "... Bueno, el momento de la verdad." dijo mientras tomaba una bola de arroz y le daba una mordida. Comenzó a masticarla lentamente. _"... Esto sabe... raro. Pero es comestible."_ Minato pensó. Pasó la comida, y sonrió. "Has mejorado."

"¡¿E-en serio?!" Fuuka preguntó emocionada.

"Podría comerme esto sin problemas... pero te dejaré juzgarlo por ti misma." Minato dijo. "Toma un poco... 'ahh'."

Fuuka se rió, y dejó que Minato le diera de su propia comida. La comió, y frunció el ceño un poco, pero esta vez no se estremeció. "Esto no sabe bien para nada..."

"¿Pero no está tan mal, o si?"

"Tal vez... pero no estoy segura de si llamar esto un progreso."

"¡Entonces, es un feliz accidente!" Minato dijo. "Si al final no salió tan mal, realmente lo demás no importa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Huh?... No se si eso sea verdad, pero... supongo que si se aplica en este caso." Fuuka dijo. "Y-y ahora, no tendré que tomar parte de tu almuerzo."

"¿Qué?" Minato preguntó. "Pero si me tomé l molestia de hacer algo extra para ti también..."

"¿De verdad?" Fuuka preguntó.

"Pensé que sería mejor estar preparado en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran." Minato dijo. "No quería que te fueras con hambre de nuevo. No creas que no me di cuenta de que comiste menos que yo la última vez."

"N-no quería parecer grosera..." Fuuka dijo.

"No es grosero tomar algo que te es ofrecido. Si la persona no quería que lo tuvieras, no lo hubieran ofrecido en primer lugar, ¿o si?"

"... Eso creo."

"¡Y por lo tanto, te ofrezco la mitad de mi almuerzo!" Minato declaró.

"¡E-entonces, yo te ofrezco la mitad del mío!"

"Asi estamos parejos, ¿eh?" Minato rió. "Acepto elegantemente." dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Fuuka también se rió un poco.

"Al igual que yo."

Luego de un breve intercambio de almuerzos, ambos estaban más que ocntentos con lo que comieron. Se recostaron en el tejado cabeza con cabeza observando el cielo, relajándose después de comer. "Entonces, Fuuka... ¿vendrás conmigo a ver a Kazuya o no?" Minato preguntó.

"... Tendré que preguntarle a mis padres. Iré si tengo la oportunidad." Fuuka dijo. "Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa... Nunca he estado en una presentación en vivo... o en un club."

"No te preocupes por eso... Debes saber que tengo bastante experiencia en esas cosas." Minato dijo.

"No sé si pensar que tu experiencia es algo bueno o malo, Minato." Fuuka dijo. "He escuchado algunas... historias interesantes."

"En ese caso me gustaría anunciar orgullosamente que todas son ciertas." Minato dijo. "Pero no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras... ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si lo hiciera?"

"¿Sigues con lo de ser un caballero?... ¿En verdad eres infantil, verdad?"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Creo que eso es lo que te hace tan linda."

"¡O-oye! ¡N-no puedes decir algo como eso asi de repente! No es justo..."

"Es la verdad." Minato se rió. Le dió un vistazo a su reloj, y suspiró. "Parece que nuestro tiempo se acaba..."

"Si... será mejor que regresemos a clases pronto." Fuuka dijo. Se puso de pie, y Minato hizo lo mismo.

"¿Te acompaño a clases?" le preguntó, ofreciendo su brazo.

"... Claro."

Minat olo hizo, y luego regresó a su propia clase. Pasó delante del escritorio de Yukari, y vió que aún no se calmaba. Se sentó a su lado. "Vamos a algún lugar." le dijo.

"... ¿En serio?" Yukari preguntó, dándole una breve mirada.

"Si. Dijiste que no hablabamos mucho, así que hablaremos. Aunque tendrá que esperar hasta luego de la escuela. La hora del amuerzo casi termina."

Se levantó y fue a su asiento. Junpei estaba murmurando algo mientras parecía estar leyendo la misma página una y otra vez. El día estaba por terminar, hasta que Junpei rompió el silencio.

"¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!" gritó de repente.

"¡Junpei! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" la Srta. Toriumi preguntó.

"¡¿Oigan, no soy el único que piensa que Hamlet es un montón de basura, o si?!" preguntó. "¡O sea, todos mueren al final!"

"... Puedo entender tu reacción, pero es por exactamente por eso que al género se le conoce como 'tragedia'." la Srta. Toriumi explicó. "Aunque se suponía que debías leerlo la semana pasada."

"Oh, uh, bueno, sólo pensaba en que al final de Macbeth, el tipo al menos murió por una razón si pensaba que las personas de Escocia eran felices... pero los sujetos de Hamlet simplemente se mueren sin dejar a nadie para que se quede a cargo más que a ese oficial raro del final. ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos nada de él!"

"... Ese era el Príncipe Fortimbrás. Si quieres saber más sobre él, puedes rivas tu libro de Historia. Ahora gusrdad silencio. La clase aún no termina." la Srta. Toriumi dijo. Junpei se sentó de nuevo, limpiandose algo de sudor de su frente.

"Bien pensado." Minato dijo.

"Gracais... pero aún así... ¿por qué demonios alguien escribiría una obra donde el protagonista muere sólo porque sí?" Junpei dijo.

"Es un montón de basura simbólica... No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero lo mejor será que te lo aprendas para el exámen." Minato dijo. "Trata de no gritarlo en clase."

El día terminó, y Junpei se apresuró a salir de clase. Recibió algunas miradas extrañas, y sintió que era demasiado incómodo como para quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Minato fue hacia una Yukari con una mirada expectante. "¿Y bien, a dónde quieres ir?" le preguntó.

"Iremos a comprar flores para mi cuarto." Yukari dijo. "Y tú me ayudarás a elegir."

 _"Vaya pérdida de tiempo."_ Minato pensó. "¿A la tienda cerca de la Estación Port Island, entonces?"

"¿Oh, conoces el lugar?" Yukari preguntó. "No pensé que fueras de los que compran flores."

 _"No, soy de los que compran cabezas reducidas. ¿Qué carajos intentas decir?"_ "He estado aquí un tiempo, ¿sabes? Estoy bastante habituado a la zona."

"Me alegra saberlo. ¡Vamos!" Yukari dijo emocionada.

 _"Preparen la música, chicos. Es hora de asentir y pretender que me importa lo que diga."_ Minato le ordenó a sus Demonios. Una suave mezcla de chelo, violín, y guitarra lo acompañó mientras se alejaban de la escuela, con Yukari guiando el camino. Sorpresivamente, ella no dijo absolutamente nada. _"Me está probando. Mierda."_ notó. "¿Y, qué tipo de flores tienes en mente? ¿Sabes de floriografía, o sólo te gustan los colores?" le preguntó.

"¿Floriografía? No realmente, aunque solía saber un poco de eso cuando era niña." Yukari admitió. "¿Tú sabes mucho de eso?"

"Sólo las que me parecieron interesantes. Pero ninguna de las mayores." Minato dijo.

"¿Las mayores? Oh, ¿hablas de las rosas y violetas? Estoy segura de que cualquiera que venda flores podría decirtelo si lo preguntas." Yukari dijo. Minato asintió.

Llegaron al puesto de flores, y Yukari comenzó a darle un vistazo a la mercancía. Por desgracia, la vendedora, una mujer mayor, le lanzó a Minato una sonrisa retorcida cuando lo vió llegar. _"Perra, no te atrevas a abrir la boca."_

"¡Oh vaya! ¡Trajiste a otra esta vez!" la vendedora le dijo a Minato. "Bueno, supongo que esa es la vida de un modelo, después de todo."

Yukari volteó a ver a Minato, quien seguía observando a la vendedora. Ella le mostró una sonrisita un tanto sádica mientras Yukari alzaba una ceja. _"Sería MUY trágico si RESULTA que llegué un momento demasiado tarde para salvarte de las Sombras."_

"¿Con que otra, eh?" Yukari preguntó.

"Oye, nunca dije que no había estado aquí antes, ¿o si?" Minato se encogió de hombros. "Compré un bonsái para una amiga."

"Y era muy linda, por cierto." la vendedora dijo.

 _"Olvida eso. Será muy trágico cuando tu tienda sea golpeada por un tornado sorpresa en los próximos diez minutos."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"Nunca tomes a un toro por los cuernos, plebeya."_** Matador dijo, preparándose para atacar.

"Dejando eso de lado, ¿no estabamos aquí por ti, Yukari?" Minato preguntó. "Veo algunas flores rosas por allá. Vamos a verlas."

Yukari lo siguió, pero Minato podía decir que le estuvo lanzando miradas de enojo todo el tiempo. Era bastante molesto. Luego de revisar algunas selecciones, Yukari pareció calmarse un poco. "Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me ayudarás tanto. ¿Nunca has estado en mi cuarto, verdad?" le dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Debería tomar eso como una invitación?" Minato preguntó. "Sé un par de cosas que se pueden hacer en la habitación de una chica... tal vez le diga a mi hermano la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad."

Yukari se estremeció. "¿O-oye, qué estás diciendo?"

"Digo que deberíamos ir a tu cuarto." Minato dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella.

"A-apuesto que le dices eso a todas las chicas que traes aquí." Yukari dijo, alejandose de él. Minato se rió.

"Sabes, creo que sé cuál es la flor perfecta para regalarte." Minato dijo. "Cierra los ojos."

"¿Qué? Eso fue repentino... pero claro, sorprendeme." Yukari dijo, cerrando sus ojos, y Minato fue por una flor.

"¡Despierta!" le dijo, dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo.

"¡Ow! Dios, eso fue estúpido... ¿eh?"

"Para ti."

Yukari tomó el ramo. "¿Caléndulas?"

"Si. Creo que describen nuestra relación bastante bien." Minato dijo.

"... Eso es retorcido." la vendedora dijo, observandolos.

"¿Qué significan? Yukari preguntó.

"Según la floriografía, una Flor de Caléndula representa crueldad y celos... Yo soy malo contigo prácticamente todos los dias, mientras que tú eres celosa si le hablo a cualquier otra chica. Encaja a la perfección." Minato dijo con su sonrisa maníaca.

"Increíble." Yukari dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

"Y aún así insistes en salir conmigo." Minato dijo. "Pero creo que es lo que nos hace buenos amigos. Yo sigo saliendo a divertirme contigo apesar de tus tendencias acosadoras."

"¡¿Acosadora?!" Yukari exclamó. "¡No soy una acosadora!"

"¿Cómo le llamas a alguien que te está espiando mientras le hablas a otras personas?" Minato preguntó. Yukari trató de buscar una repuesta, pero no supo qué decir. Ella gruñó un poco, antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

"No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas, sea el que me esté llamando 'rara'." Yukari dijo, girando sus ojos.

"Hace falta uno para conocer a otro. Bienvenida la club." Minato dijo, haciendo que Yukari estrellara su mano contra su cara.

"... No lo puedo creer." Yukari dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Los Amantes...**

 _"Creo que más bien es el 'Arcano La Acosadora'."_ Minato musitó. "Oye, si quieres alegrarte el día, pregúntale a la vendedora sobre el otro significado de la Caléndula. Creo que lo odiarás."

"Sólo ya vete de aquí." Yukari gruñó, dandose la vuelta.

 _ **"¡Es ahora o nunca!"**_ Jack exclamó.

 _"¡Ahora!"_

Luego de reflexionarlo un poco, Yukari se volteó de nuevo rápidamente. "De acuerdo, escucha-" dijo, pero se detuvo al ver que Minato se había ido. Miró alrededor, y notó que ni siquiera estaba en el área. "... Imbécil." Se apresuró a ir con la vendedora. "¿Qué demonios significa ADEMÁS de crueldad y celos?" demandó saber. La vendedora se estemeció.

"A-hahaha, es una C-caléndula, ¿verdad? También significa, uhh... oh, ¡Amor no correspondido! ¡Si, eso es lo que representa!" le dijo.

"... Mentiras." Yukari dijo, aún molesta. Salió de ahí, dejándo a una vendedora un tanto preocupada. Cinco minutos después, un tornado inexplicable se formó en el centro del área de exhibición de flores, arruinando el local.

Minato regresó al dormitorio antes que Yukari, y firmó en la recepción como ya era costumbre. "Llegas temprano." Shinjiro dijo.

"Lo sé. Estoy pensando en visitar a un tipo del Escapade esta noche." Minato dijo.

"¿Sundae de fresa? Como quieras." Shinjiro dijo.

"Rayos... Iría contigo, pero no creo que Mitsuru-senpai lo apruebe." Junpei dijo.

"... ¿Puedo preguntar quién es 'Sundae de fresa'?" Mitsuru dijo, bajando las escaleras con algunos de sus libros.

"También estoy interesado en saber quien es este tipo." Akihiko dijo, bajando detrás de ella. Junpei, Shinjiro, y Minato se miraron entre sí, y estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que debían decir.

"Es un holgazán extranjero que sólo come sundaes de fresa todo el día... el sujeto vive en el ático del Escapade." Shinjiro dijo. "Creo que limpia o algo parecido."

"¿En serio? Nunca lo habría adivinado." Junpei dijo. "Parece más bien el tipo que se encarga de hacer desastres. Se toma las fiestas muy en serio."

"De todos modos, no he hablado con él desde hace un tiempo, así que me iré pronto." Minato dijo. "Además, los sundaes de fresa están muy buenos, si me lo preguntas. Y siempre puedo relajarme un poco con una fiesta post-estudio."

"... No me corresponde decidir como alivias tu estrés." Mitsuru dijo. "Trata de no quedarte muy tarde."

"Claro." Minato dijo. Se dió un baño, se cambió, comió un poco, estudió hasta que casi era mediachoche, y se fue al Escapade. El nuevo encargado de seguridad era un hombre alto que pasaba perfectamente por el papel de guardia, completo con lentes oscuros y todo. Minato pasó a su lado, y él no reaccionó. Una persona intentó seguirlo, y fue efectivamente bloqueada."

Dentro del Escapade, Minato fue directamente al bar, a sólo un par de minutos antes de la Hora Oscura. Dante estaba ahí, aparentemente sin hacer nada de nuevo. "Dos sundaes de fresa." Minato dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

"Y yo que pensaba que te habías aburrido de mi." Dante dijo. "Escuché que hay nuevas caras en la ciudad."

"Sujetos del JSDF."

"¿Te parece que sé de lo que hablas?"

"Las Fuerzas de Defensa Especiales de Japón. Esos sujetos se centran en destruir basura de sobrenatural como nosotros."

"Eso lo explica todo. Me preguntaba porqué era tan difícil encontrar trabajos aquí. ¿Entonces cazar demonios es un servicio público en Japón?"

"No realmente... pero estos tipos son bastante eficientes, según me han dicho." Minato dijo cuando sus sundaes llegaron.

"Apuesto que yo podría lograr mejores resultados." Dante dijo.

"De eso no lo sé." Minato dijo. La Hora Oscura llegó cuando se terminaban sus sundaes de fresa. "Oye, antes que empezemos a matar cosas... ¿de verdad vives en el ático de este lugar?"

"Si. Pero no es tan malo como parece. Es una habitación grande. Tengo una televisión gigante, pizza gratis, y una cama bastante cómoda. Es todo lo que necesito." Dante dijo.

"Necesidades simples."

"Si complicas demasiado la vida, estarás condenado a meterte en problemas todo el tiempo. Créeme... lo sé."

"... ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Los suficientes, niño." Dante dijo. "Tengo mi buena cantidad de problemas con los qué lidiar."

"¿Alguna solución?"

"Si no se pueden resolver con violencia, nunca estará realmente solucionado." Dante dijo.

"... Rayos. Eso es verdad."

"Claro que si. Todos los problemas puedes solucionarse con algo de violencia. Recuerda eso, y puede que llegues lejos."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Carro...**

"En ese caso, necesito meterme en más problemas. Me gusta la violencia." Minato dijo.

"No te preocupes. Ellos te encontrarán a ti, eventualmente. Por ahora, vayamos a matar algo." Dante dijo.

Minato y Dante pasaron la Hora Oscura en varios pisos aleatorios de Tartarus, y se separaron cuando la Hora Oscura terminó. Minato regresó temprano al dormitorio, y decidió dedicar la noche a entrenar en la azotea.


	35. Los Padres

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: ¿Verdad? Un poco de trolleo amistoso a Yukari es saludable de vez en cuando xD. Y si, en verdad parecen una familia disfuncional en el juego :)**

 **35\. Los Padres**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila cuando Minato comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Luego de entrenar en la azotea y la excurción en el Tartarus, se encontró con más tiempo extra de lo usual. Invocó a sus Demonios para que tocaran algo de música mientras cocinaba, y prácticamente se deslizaba de un lado a otro en la cocina. Shinjiro fue el primero en interrumpirlo.

"¿Qué carajos es ese ruido?" preguntó. Fue cuando vió a las figuritas de los Demonios en la mesa. "Vas a despertar a todos si sigues con eso."

"Es día de escuela, ¿no?" Minato preguntó. "Ya deberían estar despiertos."

"No todos piensan de ese modo." Shinjiro dijo, entrando a la cocina. "Muévete. A este paso vas a arruinar esas papas fritas."

"Voy a hacer una cacerola con ellas." Minato dijo.

"... Entonces ponles un poco más de esto." Shinjiro respondió, tomando un bloque de queso.

"¿Queso?"

"Confía en mi esta vez... Saldrá mejor."

"Entonces lo dejaré a tu criterio." Minato dijo. Después de media hora en la cocina, Mitsuru y Yukari bajaron las escaleras, al parecer siendo atraídas por el aroma de la comida.

"Vaya, si siguen cocinando así, van a hacernos engordar." Yukari dijo entre risas.

"¿Hmm? Quizás deberías dedicarle algo de tiempo al entrenamiento físico. Estoy segura de que Akihiko podría ayudarte con eso." Mitsuru dijo.

"... Fue una broma, senpai." Yukari dijo.

"El entrenamiento no es ninguna broma." Akihiko dijo. Bajó las escaleras, y de hecho ignoró la conmoción que había en la cocina. "Ya casi estoy recuperado por completo. My reacondicionamiento comienza ahora. Tú vienes conmigo, Yukari."

"Pero no hemos desayunado aún... ¿Cómo se supone que tengamos energía para eso?"

"Si puedes hacerlo bien con el estómago vacío, imagina lo genial que lo harás cuando estés al tope." Akihiko dijo. "Ahora prepárate para ir a correr, Yukari."

"Creo que paso." Yukari dijo.

"¿Descuidando tu entremaniento? Tal vez una ejecución te recuerde tus prioridades..." Mitsuru dijo.

"Un segundo, necesito cambiarme de zapatos." Yukari dijo. Se apresuró a su habitaciónm y regresó corriendo para irse con Akihiko. Junpei bajó poco después.

"¿Qué onda con Yuka-tan?" preguntó.

"Akihiko la enlistó para entrenar con él. Van a saltarse el desayuno." Minato dijo. Entre él y Shinjiro estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno y de poner la mesa.

"¡¿Saltarse el desayuno?! ¡¿Qué clase de idea loca es esa?!"

"La idea loca de Aki." Shinjiro dijo, guardando el mandil. "Ese idiota cerebro de proteína no se da cuenta de que no puedes resistir mucho entrenamiento si comienzas sin nada en el tanque... Ahora, siéntense. Vamos a comer."

El resto del SEES se sentó a disfrutar de un desayuno muy completo. "Oye, Shinjiro. ¿Te molesta si te digo Shinji?" Minato preguntó de repente.

"¡Oh, déjame llamarte así también!" Junpei dijo.

"Creo que a todos nos gustaría ese privilegio." Mitsuru se rió.

"... Adelante. No es como si hubiera otro Shinji con el que me puedan confundir." Shinjiro dijo.

"¡Genial, Shinji-senpai! ¡Estaba esperando que dijeras eso!" Junpei dijo.

"Ahora suenas como una fan de Shinji." Minato se burló.

"Hmph. Me alegra ver que te llevas bien con los nuevos miembros del SEES, Shinji." Mitsuru dijo.

"Oigan, sólo porque pueden llamarme así no significa que lo tengan que usar en cada maldita frase. Va a ser bastante molesto." Shinjiro dijo. Le dió un gran mordisco a su comida. "Y de todos modos, los nuevos están bien. No tengo problemas con ninguno."

"Es muy gratificante escucharte decir eso." Mitsuru dijo. Shinjiro asintió.

Luego del desayuno y de un viaje rápido en tren, el SEES llegó a la escual a pasar un aburrido día repasando los temas, excepto en la clase de matemáticas. La Srta. Miyahara insistió en enseñarles una hermosa y nueva ecuación que no iba a estar en el exámen por un motivo u otro. Sin embargo, una vez que la hora del almuerzo llegó, Minato inmediatamente salió del salón.

Apenas había dado un paso fuera de la puerta cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga. Era Fuuka. "¿Minato? ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Cuando quieras." Minato dijo. Alzó su brazo, y sacudió un bento. "¿Mientras comemos?"

"Claro." Fuuka dijo. Ella y Minato emprendieron el recorrido al tejado, y tomaron su lugar de siempre. "Pues bien, les dije a mis padres sobre ir allá..."

"... ¿Qué te dijeron?" Minato preguntó.

"Umm... en realidad... es un poco raro." Fuuka dijo, sonrrojandose. "Esto es... m-muy vergonzoso, y e-está bien si no estás de acuerdo..."

Minato suspiró y le dió a Fuuka unos toquecitos en su cabeza. "¿Qué tal si me lo dices todo desde el principio?" le preguntó. "Tómate tu tiempo."

Fuuka respiró hondo, y su rostro tomó una actitud determinada. "¡Bueno, le dije a mis padres y al principio se preocuparon bastante pero entonces les dije sobre ti y mencioné tu nombre y mi madre te reconoció por ser modelo y ahora dice que me dejará ir si vas a mi casa y personalmente le das un autógrafo en uno de sus catálogos de B Blue V y te tomas una foto con ella aunque mi papá sigue sin estar convencido pero dice que si te conoce podría considerarlo!" ella exclamó. Ella jadeó y trató de recuperar el aliento.

"... ¿Así que tus padres quieren conocerme? Seguro." Minato respondió. Comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Fuuka. "¿Debería decirles que estamos saliendo, eh?" bromeó. "¿O tal vez decirles que somos amantes, hmm?"

"¡N-n-no puedes decir eso! ¡Van-van a volverse locos!"

"Creí que estarías feliz de que dijera eso, Fuuka... ¿Ya no me quieres?" Minat ocontinuó, acercándose aún más a Fuuka. "Estoy herido. Necesito un abrazo."

"¡Mi-Minato, ya basta!" Fuuka se quejó. Ella se puso a mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los viera. Desde luego, nadie solía subir al tejado cuando Minato estaba ahí. "¡Hablo en serio!"

Minato se alejó y siguió riendose. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, fue suficiente... Me comportaré lo mejor que pueda cuando los visite hoy." le dijo.

Fuuka hizo un puchero, y se recargó en el hombro de Minato. "... No es justo." ella dijo.

"¿Hmm?"

"Cada vez que hablamos, siempre bromeas con eso... y no es justo."

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres provocarme como yo lo hago?" Minato preguntó. "No creo que puedas hacer ese tipo de cosas."

"Ya lo sé." Fuuka dijo.

"Entonces, es inevitable, ¿no lo crees?" Minato preguntó. "Creía que ya habías aprendido de Moriyama-san que las relaciones no son iguales."

"... Tal vez. Pero aún así no me gusta."

"... Te diré qué. Voy a igualar mi extra maldad con extra amabilidad." Minato dijo. "Así, te voy a consentir un poco más el día de hoy." Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Fuuka.

"¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!" Fuuka exclamó, retrocediendo. Minato soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ups, creo que me pase de amable!" cantó. Continuó riendose.

"Qué malo eres." Fuuka dijo. Minato se relajó, y abrió su bento. Estaba apunto de comer, cuando Fuuka se acercó a él y frunció el ceño. "Alimentame." le dijo.

"Oh vaya... ¿estamos impacientes, verdad?" Minato preguntó. "Eso no es propio de una princesa."

"Un caballero no puede desobedecer a una princesa." Fuuka dijo.

"Eso también es cierto... Muy bien." Minato dijo. "Di 'ahh'." Fuuka lo hizo y comió, con una expresión seria en su cara. Minato se reia mientras ella comía, y entre los dos terminaron rápidamente su almuerzo. "¿Eso será todo, princesa?"

"... Aún estoy de mal humor." Fuuka dijo.

"Entonces permítame compensarlo luego de la escuela con tus padres." Minato dijo. "Me aseguraré comportarme como todo un caballero."

Fuuka dejó escapar un pequeña risa. "Más te vale."

Regresaron a clase, y el día pasó sin incidentes. Efectivamente, se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela una vez que las clases acabaron. Minato no pudo evitar notar lo nerviosa que Fuuka estaba. "Todo saldrá bien." Minato dijo mientras se acercaba. "Confía en mi." Fuuka asintió en silencio, y se dirigieron hacia el tren. "Oye, ¿te importa si hoy escuchamos de tu música?" Minato preguntó. "Me encantaría escuchar un poco más de eso."

Fuuka se estremeció. "Uhh... pero no es tan..."

"Sé exactamente cómo es. Y oye, si de verdad no me gustara, ¿realmente crees que me quedaría aquí sin hacer nada?" Minato dijo. "Pero, si te molesta tanto, olvida que pregunté."

"N-no, está bien... toma." ella dijo, dándole uno de sus audífonos. Él lo tomó, y fue inmediatamente bombardeado con música rap.

 _"En realidad es una buena canción."_ Minato pensó. Algunas canciones estaban en otro idioma, pero él estaba disfrutando del ritmo. Ambos continueron de este modo cuando se bajaron del tren y se dirigieron al norte de la Estación Iwatodai, entrando al distrito residencial. "Wow... estos departamentos son bastante grandes, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó.

"Es cierto. La mayoría de ellos fueron recontruidos poco después de la gran explosión hace diez años, por lo que estos son más amplios que los edificios modernos." Fuuka explicó. "Es por eso que las familias de cuatro o cinco miembros no tienen problemas para vivir aquí."

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces no te molestará si me uno a tu familia, eh?"

"... Por favor no digas eso en frente de mis padres." Fuuka dijo, apartando la vista. Minato se rió.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es momento que deje de jugar." Minato dijo. Al llegar al departamento de Fuuka, tocaron a la puerta. Minato insistió en estar al lado de Fuuka mientras esperaban. La puerta se abrió, y dos adultos de apariencia bastante conservadora los recibieron; uno era un hombre delgado que vestía un traje muy parecido al de Ikutsuki, de cabello castaño claro. Y la otra era una mujer delgada que usaba una sudadera negra similar a la de Fuuka. "Buenas tardes, Sr. y Sra. Yamagishi." Minato dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Oh vaya, adelante, adelante!" la Sra. Yamagishi dijo. El Sr. Yamagishi de inmediato examinó a Minato de pies a cadeza. Él y Fuuka entraron, y fueron prácticamente forzados a sentarse uno al lado del otro en el sofá. "Asi que, tú eres Minato Arisato, ¿hmm? El modelo."

Minato se rió y se rascó la cabeza. "No estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me llamen de ese modo, pero si, soy yo."

"Entonces iré directo al grano. ¿Para qué quieres llevar a Fuuka a un club?" el Sr. Yamagishi preguntó.

"Para asistir a un concierto, claro." Minato dijo. "Sé que los exámenes ya vienen, pero creo que estudiar hasta el último minuto puede, de hecho, afectar la eficiencia en un exámen. Creo que usar un día para relajarse es un tiempo bien aprovechado."

"Pero que sabio consejo." la Sra. Yamagishi comentó. "Yo pienso lo mismo... me alegra saber que un chico tan amable se preocupa por Fuuka." la chica se sonrrojó, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Amable? Creo que sólo quiere aprovecharse de nuestra hija. Ya sabes el tipo de cosas que pasa en esos clubs." el Sr. Yamasighi dijo.

"Tiene razón al preocuparse, Sr. Yamagishi... En realidad, admiro lo mucho que se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija. Por desgracia, no puedo hacer nada para calmar sus miedos, más que darle mi palabra de que no tengo malas intenciones con Fuuka." Minato dijo.

"¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?" el Sr. Yamagishi preguntó.

"Ya, ya... el joven está siendo completamente honesto y lógico." la Sra. Yamagishi dijo. "Creo que deberíamos dejarlos divertirse un poco."

"... Aún no estoy convencido de esto." el Sr. Yamagishi dijo. "Pero la dejaré ir. Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija..."

"¡P-padre, por favor!" Fuuka dijo de repente. "Él... él no es esa clase de persona."

 _"... Vaya, eso no lo esperaba."_ Minato pensó. El Sr. Yamagishi lucía como si alguien le acabara de dar una cachetada. La Sra. Yamagishi sonreía como tonta.

El Sr. Yamagishi le lanzó una mirada a su hija, quien por extraño que pareciera, se mantuvo firme en lugar de acobardarse. "... Como quieras." finalmente dijo. Se puso de pie, y salió de la sala.

"... Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Fuuka." la Sra. Yamagishi dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato. "Creo que es mejor que te vayas por ahora... puede que no regrese de muy buen humor."

"Entiendo." Minato dijo, y dirigió su atención a Fuuka. "Eso significó mucho para mi... Gracias."

"... No fue nada." ella dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Sacerdotisa...**

Minato se despidió de ambas, acordando en reunirse con Fuuka después de trabajar a las seis, y traerla de regreso a su casa a las once. Luego de eso, regresó al dormitorio.

 _ **"Bueno, parece que mañana será divertido, ¿eh, Jefe?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _"Tienes razón. Las cosas se ven bien."_ Minato dijo.

"Bienvenido de regreso." Mitsuru lo saludó cuando entraba al edificio. "Parece que el resto del SEES esta concentrándose en estudiar esta noche. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo."

"... Ahora que lo dices, no es tan mala idea. Tengo trabajo y un concierto al que asistir mañana." Minato dijo. Y así, la noche de estudio comenzó.


	36. Fiesta pre-exámenes

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: LOOL, ¡Alabado sea Philemón! ¡Al fin lees a horas no-indecentes! En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado ese chocolate... porque me parece que esta semana se viene doble capítulo de nuevo xD.**

 **Nota General: Asi es gente, esta semana es de doble capítulo. Al parecer escribí algunos de más y no me gusta tener tantos a la vez.**

 **Disfrutenlos, y dejen su review al salir xD.**

 **36\. Fiesta pre-exámenes**

Minato se preparó para trabajar como lo hacía para cualquier otro día. Una camisa casual verde oscuro, jeans negros, tenis azules, y su confiable gorro complementaron su vestimenta de la mañana. Bajó las escaleras y preparó el desayuno. Empezó a comer, y casi había terminado de hacerlo cuando Akihiko bajó las escaleras. Parecía que estaba listo para ir a correr.

"¿Si entrenas antes de estar completamente recuperado, no hace que te recuperes más lento?" Minato preguntó.

"Mi brazo puede que no esté disponible, pero aún puedo ejercitarme para incrementar mi resistencia y velocidad." Akihiko dijo. "¿Tienes pensado hacer un último intento en Tártarus antes de los exámenes?"

"De hecho, ya tengo planes para esta noche. Iré al Escapade."

"¿Otra vez, eh? Si hay algo que sabes, son los excesos." Akihiko soltó una pequeña risa.

"Lo cual estoy seguro de que apliqué con el entrenamiento de los demás." Minato dijo. "Junpei está prácticamente a la par conmigo en cuando a pelea con espada, Yukari ha mejorado bastante al cambiar entre su arco y su Persona, y Shinji... bueno, él no necesitaba entrnar, pero he notado que es más eficiente con Cástor Prime. Ya no lo usa por períodos tan prolongados, lo que conserva mucha energía."

"... Heh. Realmente hice la decisión correcta al dejarte como líder de campo, ¿verdad?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso." Minato rió. "Me alegra que podamos hablar así de nuevo, ¿sabes? Era bastante molesto cuando jurabas que estaba intentando matar a Shinji. Quiero decir, hasta le dijiste el modo en que yo peleaba, y le diste una gran ventaja sobre mí. ¿Sabías que de verdad intentaba matarme?"

"... Por favor, no me lo recuerdes." Akihiko suspiró. "Ese fue otro de mis fracasos... Tuve suerte de que ninguno de ustedes saliera lastimado por eso."

"¿Otro? ¿El fracaso se repite mucho en tu vida?" Minato musitó en broma. Akihiko sonrió irónicamente.

"Lo retorcido del caso es que puedo reírme de eso porque es cierto." dijo, mirando hacia la nada. "Soy una colección andante de fracasos que apenas si puede lidiar con sus propios asuntos."

 _"Oh... Toqué un asunto delicado, ¿verdad?"_ Minato pensó. _"¿Cómo debería manejar esto?"_

 ** _"Un hombre que camina en la sombra de la duda siempre se cubrirá en una fachada de confianza. Expónlo."_** David dijo.

 _ **"Aquél que cae víctima de los lamentos invita a la desesperación. Debe ser reconfortado."**_ Matador dijo.

 _ **"Sólo dile que ya es hora de que le salgan pelotas."**_ Jack dijo. Minato reflexionó sobre estas opciones, y tomó su decisión.

"Tal ves lo seas." Minato dijo. Akihiko lo volteó a ver, luciendo completamente deprimido. "Y aún así tu peleas y peleas, entrenas y entrenas, porque quieres cambiar eso. ¿No es todo gran éxito eregido sobre una montaña de fracasos?"

"¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?" Akihiko preguntó.

"No. Se supone que debe decirte que no estás haciendo nada mal. Sólo porque hagas todo bien no significa que nada malo va a pasar." Minato dijo. Se reclinó en su silla. "Ni siquiera yo espero tener la vida resuelta, aún con todo mi... bueno, yo." se rió. "Falta de humildad aparte, sólo debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa que se cruze en tu camino. A veces, no podrás estarlo, y fracasarás. A veces, no podrás hacer ni una maldita cosa sin importar lo preparado que estuvieras. A veces, puede que todo resulte bien. Lo importante es que hiciste lo que pudiste... Después de todo, el tiempo nunca espera. Nos envía a todos al mismo fin. No puedes taparte los oídos ni cubrir tus ojos ante eso."

"... No pensé que fueras tan filosófico." Akihiko dijo, antes de reír un poco. "Sabes, puede que Yukari tenga razón cuando dice que a veces puedes ser un engreído."

"Como líder, intento serlo para las personas que me admiran." Minato dijo. "Pero no soy tan imbécil como para no rebajarme a su nivel cuando me necesitan."

Akihiko se rió. "No puedo creer que alguien más joven que yo me acaba de sermonear." dijo. "... Pero debo decirlo, estuvo bien."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Emperador...**

"Gracias, gracias, ers muy amable." Minato" Minato dijo mientras se ponía de pie con una pequeña reverencia, y se rió junto a Akihiko. "Disfruta de tu ejercicio."

"Ya me conoces." Akihiko dijo con una sonrisa, y salió del dormitorio. Minato limpió la mesa y se fue poco después. Llegó al Paulownia Mall, y entró al Be Blue V. Se dirigió directo a la oficina como siempre.

"Bien, hoy llegaste a tiempo." Nemissa dijo. "Pero el equipo de filmación no vendrá sino hasta el próximo Martes."

"Oh, olvidé mencionar que tendré exámenes la próxima semana. Probablemente no pueda venir a trabajar." Minato dijo. Se disponía a dar otro paso cuando vió un pequeño relámpago volar frente a él.

"¿Lo olvidaste?" Nemissa preguntó. "¡¿Crees que estos camarógrafos sólo vienen cuando los llamo?! ¡Ellos tienen su intinerario! ¡Y odian tener que cambiarlo! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me hará quedar si tengo que reajustar nuestra cita porque convenientemente "olvidaste" avisarme que no podrás trabajar la próxima semana?!"

"Oye, sólo se me pasó decírtelo. ¿Qué más esperas que te diga?" Minato dijo. "Te lo compensaré luego."

Nemissa le lanzó una mirada, molesta. "Será mejor que hoy me hagas llenar el banco, niño. Ve a trabajar."

"Si, señora." Minato dijo. Se cambió a su ropa de trabajo, y fue a recibir a su enjambre de fans. Aparentemente, ahora todos estaban al tant ode que trabajaba los Domingos, pero a él no le importaba. Eso sólo significaba que sus números estaban garantizados. Se encontraba trabajando cuando de nuevo se topó con Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, has tomado la decisión correcta al venir aquí, a la tienda de relajación, Be Blue V, para desestresarte antes de los exámenes." Minato dijo con una reverencia al verla acercarse. Mitsuru rió.

"Hasta yo debo relajarme un poco antes de los exámenes... ¿puedo contar contigo una vez más?" le preguntó. Minato tomó su mano e hizo su movida.

"Desde luego... ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Un sueño feliz? ¿un baño sereno? ¿O quizás... un encuentro conmigo?" Minato preguntó, haciéndo que Mitsuru se pusiera roja. "Después de todo... aún no me pides ese servicio. Tal vez podamos arreglar algo... mejor."

"¡C-c-creo que me gustaría un sueño feliz!" Mitsuru estalló. Se alejó de él y respiró hondo. "... Si, un buen sueño... podría servirme bien." dijo.

"Tus deseos son ordenes. Tengo una selección muy variada para elegir." Minato dijo. La guió por entre los estantes de la tienda, mostrándole varios inciensos, almohadas especiales, e incluso supuestos cojinetes con propiedades mágicas. Para cuando terminaron, Minato consiguió que comprara el equivalente a un nuevo set de ropa de cama.

"Con esto, estoy segura de que estaré mucho más relajada en el dormitorio." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a Minato. "Confiable como siempre. Espero mucho de ti en los exámenes."

"En ese caso, espero exceder tus expectativas." Minato respondió.

"Eso me gustaría." Mitsuru dijo mientras se iba. Luego de su visita, el día pasó con rapidez. Regresó a la oficina cuando su turno terminó, y fue a ver a Nemissa trabajar en sus computadoras.

"Parece que empiezas a disfrutar de tu trabajo. Pronto podré tenerte trabajando sin necesidad de pagarte." Nemissa dijo. "Oh espera. Es lo que ya hago, ¿verdad?"

"Más bien estoy trabajando para pagar los daños, ¿no?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Pero no te has preguntado cuánto me has pagado? ¿Hmm?"

"... Asumo que me lo dirás cuando se acaba mi contrato." Minato dijo.

"¿Lo haré? No creo que deje ir a nuestro mejor vendedor y modelo así como así." ella le dijo. "Tienes un par de malos hábitos, pero a todos se nos permiten un par de eso, ¿eh?"

"¿Así que me mentirías para mantenerme trabajando para ti gratis?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Y? ¿Qué harías al respecto? No creo que estés en ninguna posición para retar mi autoridad." Nemissa dijo.

 _"En realidad, puedo saber cuando se termina el contrato porque trabajo aquí... una vez que recupere el control de mi cuerpo cuando esté en el trabajo, habré terminado. A diferencia de ti, tengo Demonios que pudieron leer el contrato cuando lo firmé."_ Minato pensó. _"Pero te seguiré la corriente. Será más divertido cuando te vea caer."_ "Aún no. Pero una vez que te supere, tú serás la que trabaje para mi."

"¿Crees que TÚ serás mi jefe alguna vez?" Nemissa soltó una carcajada. "Esa estuvo buena. Deberías ser comediante."

"¿En serio? Me pregunto... ¿cuanta influencia ganas con el Gran Jefe a diario?" Minato preguntó, haciendo que Nemissa se estremeciera. "Yo diría que no mucha... y yo, en poco más de un mes, ya he ganado tanta. Sólo espera... Voy a recordar todo lo que me has hecho pasar."

"¡O-oye, sólo estoy jugando! ¿No te he hecho nada malo, cierto? ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar modelar!" Nemissa dijo. "Además, ¿qué hace un niño como tú intentando amenazarme, eh? ¡Recuerda cuál es tu lugar!"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna...**

"Sabré cual es mi lugar cuando deje de moverme en la vida." Minato dijo. Se rió, y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Nemissa le gruñó mientras se iba, pero él la ignoró y realizó una llamada. Regresó al dormitorio, se dió un baño, comió un poco, y agregó a su vestuario una elegante chaqueta negra.

"Parece que estás listo para irte de fiesta." Yukari dijo cuando entró a la estancia.

"¿Yendo al Escapade de nuevo? Tal vez debería ir también esta vez... Quiero decir, ya estoy cansado de estudiar." Junpei dijo. "¿Cómo demonios le hace Mitsuru-senpai para seguir estudiando? Es de locos."

"También iré. Lo que sea para evitar otra de los malditos sermones de Mitsuru." Shinjiro dijo, cerrándo un libro. "¿Irás o no, Junpei? Hay un concierto hoy de todos modos."

"De hecho, voy a ir con alguien." Minato dijo.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Yukari dijo. "Apuesto que es esa chica peliazul."

"¡Oh si, a la que le estabas echando el ojo!" Junpei dijo. Bajó su gorra en dirección de Minato. "¡Bravo, amigo! ¡Te entiendo! Oye, puedo separarme si no quieres compañía... Además, ¿quién rayos quisiera ser el que sale sobrando?"

"Si no nos quieres cerca todo el tiempo, podemos quedarnos al margen de la sección VIP." Shinjiro dijo.

"¿Sección VIP?" Yukari preguntó.

"Shinji y yo tenemos todo gratis en el Escapade porque somos amigos del dueño del lugar." Minato dijo. "¿Cómo crees que puedo permitirme salir hasta las cinco de la mañana prácticamente a diario?"

"... Oh. Supongo que eso tiene sentido..." Yukari dijo.

"Oye, Shinji-senpai, ¿te importa si Yuka-tan nos acompaña? Sé que se muere por venir con nosotros también." Junpei dijo, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"Como sea. Mientras no resulte ser una ebria idiota a la que tenga que terminar arrastrando de regreso, adelante." Shinjiro dijo. Yukari frunció el ceño.

"¿Saben qué? Iré con ustedes." Yukari dijo. "Vámonos."

"¡Whoo! ¡Voy a anotarme algunas chicas con mis nuevos compañeros de juerga!" Junpei dijo, poniendose de pie. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"No te emociones tanto. No planeo ir allá para "anotar" ni ninguna basura parecida." Shinjiro dijo.

"Ugh. Si crees que te voy a ayudar a conocer chicas, estas muy equivocado." Yukari dijo. "Vamos a cambiarnos. No dejaré que me vean cerca de ustedes si están vestidos así." Volteó a ver a Minato. "No intentes nada con esa chica. Te estaremos vigilando."

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Deja de bloquearlo!" Junpei dijo. Minato suspiró.

"Mira, no soy este maníaco sexual o animal o lo que tu pervertida mente crea que soy, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo a Yukari. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no me quejaré si resulta que te topas con nosotros de vez en cuando."

"... Está bien."

Con eso, Minato se retiró y llegó a Paulownia. Le dió un vistazo a su reloj mientras se detenía cerca de la fuente, y notó que ya eran las seis en punto. Había llegado justo a tiempo. "¿M-Minato?" escuchó que alguien decía detrás de él. Volteó y vió a Fuuka, quien vestía una chaqueta blanca sobre una blusa azul celeste, una falda blanca y unas calcetas decoradas con motivos florales. Su calzado, sin embargo, eran del mismo color que sus zapatos escolares. Estaba cargando una bolsa marrón con ella.

 _"Oh, la dicotomía entre azul claro y azul oscuro. Apuesto a que nos vemos bastante pintorescos."_ Minato musitó en su mente. "Oye, te ves bien. Creo ese atuendo te queda."

"¿E-en serio? Gracias... aunque no estaba muy segura de qué ponerme." Fuuka dijo.

"Pues elegiste bien." Minato dijo, ofreciendo su brazo. "Tal vez deberías darle un vistazo al Escapade antes de que Kazuya comienze a tocar. Aún tenemos tiempo."

"¡Oh! ¡Es una buena idea!" Fuuka dijo, tomando su brazo. "La cola para entrar empieza a crecer, mejor nos apuramos."

"¿Cola?" Minato se rió. "No debes preocuparte por cosas tan triviales como esa cuando estés conmigo." La llevó hasta el frente de la cola, hasta encontrarse con el guardia de antes, quien asintió y los dejó entrar. "¿Lo ves?"

"No sabía que te conocían tan bien por aquí..." Fuuka dijo cuando entraban. Ella miró alrededor, y notó a algunas personas conversando alrededor, emocionadas por el concierto que iba a dar lugar. "Entonces, así es como luce el interior de un club..."

"Agradable, ¿verdad?" Minato dijo. "Por lo general me la paso en la pista para bailar o voy a comer algo en el bar."

"¿Pero, que no el segundo piso es para los VIPs?" Fuuka preguntó, haciendo reir a Minato.

"Por suerte yo soy una Persona Muy Importante*, ¿o no?" musitó. "Y a partir de hoy, también tú lo eres. Vamos." Minato la escoltó a la sección VIP y fueron a su mesa usual, la cual reservó previamente. _"Gracias por tu grandioso modo de hablar, Igor."_ Minato pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Fuuka. Colocó un brazo sobre ella y puso su otra mano en su gorro. "Bienvenida a la esquina del Escapade de Minato. Este lugar existe entre la fantasía y la realidad, euforia y melancolía... A partir de ahora, estoy obligado a complacer todos y cada uno de tus deseos." le dijo.

Fuuka se rió. "¿A que viene eso?" le preguntó.

"Un amigo se presentó de manera similar cuando lo conocí. Fue incluso más excéntrica que esta, pero pensé que fue genial."

"Debes tener amigos muy interesantes." Fuuka dijo. Ella estaba viendo alrededor del lugar, admirando la vista. "Desde aquí se puede ver el escenario bastante bien... No me importaría verlo desde aquí."

"¿Oh? ¿No quieres conocer a Kazuya?" Minato preguntó.

"¿¡Qué-?! ¡¿Conocerlo?!" Fuuka preguntó, volteando a ver a Minato. "¡S-si, por favor!"

Minato soltó una risita y le dió un buen abrazo. "Como desees." le dijo.

"¡H-hey, espera!" Fuuka dijo. Minato la soltó, y le hizo un gesto a un mesero en la esquina. Éste le rergesó la señal, y luego de unos segundos, Kazuya, vestido en su atuendo usual con una enorme capa roja y negra, entró a su sección.

"¿Y cómo está mi más grande admiradora?" Kazuya preguntó mientras tomaba asiento. Fuuka se quedó sin aliento, haciendolo reir un poco. "Bastante bien, ¿eh? Entonces consigamos algunas bebidas."

"¡E-eres tú!" Fuuka atinó a decir conforme Kazuya le chasqueaba los dedos al mesero. "¿C-cómo...?"

"Minato me contó un poco sobre ti." Kazuya dijo. Metió su mano dentro de su manto, y sacó un par de audífonos idénticos a los que él llevaba. "¿Tienes una pluma?"

"No te preocupes, yo tengo una." Minato dijo, sacando una de su bolsillo.

"A-a-a-audífonos firmados..." Fuuka murmuró. Miró a Kazuya como si le estuviera dando el regalo de la vida misma.

"¿En dónde quieres la firma? ¿En la corona, o en el auricular?" Kazuya le preguntó.

"¡Justo en el auricular, por favor!" Fuuka dijo.

"En ese caso... para Fuuka Yamagishi... mi querida amiga y fan número uno." Kazuya dijo. Las bebidas llegaron conforme le entregaba a Fuuka los audífonos.

"Tu deseo y más ha sido concedido." Minato dijo mientras Fuuka guardaba cuidadosamente su regalo en su bolsa.

"Esto es... demasiado." Fuuka dijo.

"¿No te dije que te consentiría un poco?" Minato preguntó. Fuuka se sonrrojó y apartó la vista. Kazuya le dió un trago a su bebida y se rió.

"Creo que ustedes dos son interesantes." dijo. "Y pensé que quizás quisieras hablar un poco más, Fuuka-chan."

"Así es..." Fuuka dijo. Volteó a ver a Kazuya. "Umm... no estoy segura de qué preguntar."

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea." Kazuya dijo.

"Estará bien, Fuuka." Minato dijo. "Kazuya en realmente un poco nerd. Se la pasa jugando en línea casi todo el tiempo."

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" Fuuka preguntó.

"Es cierto... la mayoría de mi tiempo libre me la paso jugando, o buscando música en la red." kazuya dijo. "No suena tan emocionante, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo?... Estoy intentando aprender a cocinar, de hecho... p-pero también me gusta jugar con... cosas de electrónica también." Fuuka dijo.

"¡Oh! ¿Intentas crear tu propia música?"

"En realidad, no. Más bien... me gusta ver las nuevas tecnologías en el mercado... ese tipo de cosas."

"Heh, igual que mi primo." Kazuya dijo.

"Eso pensé. Esos audífonos que tienes son bastante buenos." Minato dijo. Fuuka se rió un poco nerviosa. "Pero oye, eso no es algo malo. Sólo significa que sabes de lo tuyo."

"Exacto." Kazuya dijo. El mesero se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Él suspiró. "Bueno, parece que debo ir a prepararme. Lamento que fuera tan poco tiempo, Fuuka-chan, Minato. Disfruten el show."

"¡F-fue un honor!" Fuuka dijo. Kazuya se rió un poco y se fue de lugar.

"¿Fue tan malo?" Minato preguntó, tomando un vaso. Lo puso frente a Fuuka y tomó el otro para sí. Ella se detuvo y se le quedó viendo al vaso. "¿Qué pasa?" Minato preguntó.

"Umm... no puedo..." Fuuka comenzó.

"... Déjame ver eso." Minato dijo. Le dió un pequeño trago al vaso de Fuuka. Por lo que pudo decir, se trataba de Cielo Mist de Dieta. "Sólo es soda, creo... pero puedo pedirte otra cosa si quieres."

"... Si tú dices que está bien... entonces lo beberé. Un poco nerviosa, bebió del vaso. Y luego se soltó una risita de alivio. "Si, sólo es soda." Minato se rió con ella y le acarició el cabello.

"¿Y bien, hemos hecho algo que no quisieras hasta ahora?" Minato preguntó.

"¡No, para nada!" Fuuka respndió. Las luces se atenuaron, y el presentador comenzó a hablar sobre la presentación de Kazuya que tendría lugar. En ese momento, Minato tuvo una idea. Se inclinó un poco y sostuvo una mano de Fuuka entre ellos.

"Entonces, debo preguntar. ¿Me concederías el honor de un baile?" le dijo, mientras le besaba la mano. Fuuka estaba en shock.

"... Debes estar bromeando." una voz dijo justo afuera de su espacio. Minato alzó la vista y encontró a Junpei inclinando su gorra en su dirección, con Shinjiro y Yukari detrás de él, parados al margen de su mesa. Yukari tenía una mano en su frente mientras que Shinjiro no tenía ninguna reacción.

"¡Ah! ¡Hay personas aquí!" Fuuka dijo de repente, retirando su mano.

 _"¿Saben que sé dónde duermen, verdad?..."_ Minato pensó. Se dió la vuelta, intentando ocultar su enojo, y miró de frente a los otros miembro del SEES. "Vaya, llegaron antes de lo que esperaba."

"Shinji-senpai también puede saltarse la cola, ¿recuerdas?" Junpei dijo. "Pero oye, sólo pasamos para saludar, ¿sabes? ¡Hasta luego!"

Junpei se llevó a Yukari de ahí, y Shinjiro los siguió silenciosamente. Fuuka los miró confundida, y luego a Minato, antes de que llegara a una repentina conclusión. "... Deben de sentirse incómodos." Fuuka dijo.

"Diría que fue mala sincronización... no podemos hacer mucho para arreglar eso." Minato dijo. "Especialmente luego de lo mucho que les pedí que no me buscaran. Pero..." dijo, acercandose a Fuuka para mirarla directo a los ojos. "Creo que eso nos da un gran oportunidad, ¿no crees?"

"... ¿Q-quién sigue usando esa frase?" Fuuka preguntó, alejandose rápidamente de él. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

"Obviamente, yo." Minato dijo. Fuuka se calmó luego de unos minutos, y la música comenzó. Era ruidosa, compuesta principalmente por bajos y repleta de efectos de sonido que complementaban a una serie de letras de rap. Minato se terminó su bebida y Fuuka lo volteó a ver.

"Lo... lo intentaré." Fuuka dijo. Parecía estar completamente nerviosa.

"Yo estaré contigo. Todo saldrá bien... creo." Minato dijo. "Incluso si no es así, no puede ser tan malo. Una chica linda como tú no puede ser mala para bailar."

Fuuka se rió. "Creo que puedo decepsionarte un poco... pero gracias." Fuuka dijo. "... Vamos."

Minato la acompañó a la pista de baile, la cual estaba ya estaba atestada por una multitud, y la pareja comenzó a bailar. Fuuka no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero Minato se las arregló para guiarla. Eventualmente, ella agarró el ritmo, y todo parecía salir bien hasta que Yukari los interrumpió. Ella literalmente se interpuso entre los dos mientras bailaban.

"¡Oh, hola Minato!" Yukari dijo. "¿Como te va?"

"Me estaba yendo bien." Minato dijo. Luego dió un giro sobre sus talones elegantemente alrededor de ella, y Fuuka se dió la vuelta para verlo detrás de si misma. "Y ahora está bien de nuevo."

"¡¿Qué-?!" Yukari dijo, dejando de bailar al ver que ambos se le habían escapado. "¡Hey, vamos, eso fue-!"

"¡Yuka-tan!" Junpei exclamó, distrayendo su atención de Minato. "¡No sabía en dónde estabas! ¡Hasta Shinji-senpai se preocupo por ti y fue a buscarte!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Él ni siquiera estaba con nosotros cuando empezamos a bailar!" Yukari dijo. "¡Si lo perdemos, tendremos que pagar por todo nosotros solos!"

"¡Pues vamos a buscarlo!" Junpei dijo. Yukari se dirigió hacia la multiitud, y Junpei articuló '¡Te tengo cubierto!'. Minato recibió el mensaje, asintió, y le hizo el gesto de un pulgar arriba.

"Yukari-san es bastante persistente, ¿no es cierto?" Fuuka rió cuando Minato volvió su atención a ella.

"De hecho, creo que es mi acosadora personal." Minato dijo. "Aunque puede ser que piense que es una especie de defensora de las mujeres o algo parecido."

Fuuka soltó una risita. "Tal vez eres una amenaza. Tienes toda una reputación por lo que he escuchado." ella dijo.

"¡Mírate, tratando de provocarme!" Minato se rió. Fuuka asintió y siguió bailando. "¿Te sientes amenazada por mi?"

"No lo creo." Fuuka dijo. "Creo que eres más bien como un gran oso de peluche." Minato se rió ante el comentario.

"Tal vez lo sería si te refieres a un oso de peluche esquelético con una espada y un parche, si, seguro." dijo. "Soy un tipo bastante peligroso. Las personas de Port Island ya me conocen."

"Sólo porque tengas mala reputación no significa que eres una mala persona... o por lo menos, es lo que yo creo." Fuuka dijo. Su ritmo se redujo considerablemente. "Pienso... que es genial que puedas ser simplemente tú mismo, a pesar de lo que los demás digan de ti."

"... En realidad, sólo hago lo que pienso que sería divertido." Minato dijo.

"Eso es lo que admiro de ti... es algo... que yo quiero..." Fuuka dijo lentamente. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, y ambos dejaron de bailar por completo.

"Oye... tomémonos un descanso." Minato dijo. Fuuka asintió y Minato la llevó de regreso a la sección VIP. Ordenó un par de bebidas más y se sentó al lado de ella. La abrazó, y la dejó descansar sobre su hombro.

"... Lo siento." Fuuka dijo. "Me trajiste a este lugar para que me divirtiera y ahora... estoy así. Soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo eres. Una persona horrible no se detendría a pensar en cómo sus preocupaciones afectan a los demás... eso suena a algo que yo haría." Minato dijo.

"No te degrades de ese modo por mi." Fuuka dijo de repente. "No es algo que... No quiero eso."

"... Me pones en un pedestal que no merezco." Minat odijo. "Soy egoísta. Lo sabes."

"Aún así... eres egoísta por las razones correctas." Fuuka dijo. "No eres como yo... les muestras a las personas el verdadero tú. Yo... ni siquiera sé como llamarle a lo que muestro. ¿Nada? ¿Un caparazón?"

"Les muestras lo que las personas esperan... ¿pero no esperan mucho, verdad?" Minato respondió. "Pero creo que a las personas les gustan las sorpresas... después de todo, te gustaron la mayoría de las mías."

La risa de Fuuka volvio de poco a poco. "Quiero creer eso... pero no creo que pueda."

"... ¿Quieres irte?" Minato preguntó.

"No... p[ero necesito un poco de tiempo." Fuuka respondió. "Si no te importa... ¿podemos quedarnos así por un rato más?"

"No sería un buen oso de peluche si no aceptara." Minato dijo.

"... Gracais." Fuuka dijo. Lo abrazó de nuevo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Sacerdotisa...**

 _"... Que nadie nos interrumpa."_ Minato le indicó a sus Demonios.

 _ **"A la orden, Jefe."**_ le respondieron. El concierto llegaba a su fin mientras Fuuka se recuperaba.

Yukari, Junpei, y Shinjiro estaban por ir a hablar con Minato cuando detenidos en la entrada de la zona VIP por nada más y nada menos que por Jack. **"El Jefe está ocupado. Nadie puede interrumpirlo."** Jack dijo, colocándose frente a ellos.

"¡¿Ocupado?!" Yukari exclamó. "¡Claro que no! ¡Muévete!"

"¡Ay, vamos, Yuka-tan! ¡No planearás en molestar al tipo justo AHORA de todas las veces!" Junpei dijo.

"... Hasta yo pienso que eso es retorcido." Shinjiro añadió.

"¡El punto de venir hasta aquí era para que ESTO no pasara!" Yukari dijo. David apareció al lado de Jack mientras ella hablaba.

 **"El Jefe ya viene... terminamos el trabajo."** David dijo. Jack asintió y se desvaneció junto a David. Efectivamente, Minato salió del lugar, escoltando a Fuuka, quién aún lucía triste.

"¡Tú! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Creí que dijiste que no intentarías nada como esto!" Yukari dijo. "¡Pero no! ¡Sabía que si te dejabamos sólo harías algo! ¡Y a alguien que confía demasiado en ti! ¡Sólo míra-!"

"¡Ya fue suficiente, Yukari-san!" Fuuka exclamó finalmente. Todos se congelaron. "No sé porque piensas que Minato es así, pero no dejaré que lo insultes de ese modo en mi presencia. Ahora, por favor sal de nuestro camino."

"... Hazte a un lado, Yukari." Shinjiro dijo, jalándola junto a él. Minato y Fuuka pasaron de largo, recibiendo miradas extrañas. Salieron del Escapade sin decir una palabra.

"... No puedo creer que hicieras eso." Minato dijo mientras omenzaban el camino a la casa de Fuuka.

"... Tampoco yo." Fuuka dijo. "Sólo pasó... No me gusta que la gente diga mentiras sobre ti."

Minato soltó una risa. "A veces, pienso que eres más caballerosa que yo."

"¿Quién dijo que una princesa moderna no pueda defender a su caballero?" Fuuka musitó.

Luego de acompañar a Fuuka a su departamento, Minato regresó al dormitorio. El resto del SEES se había retirado a dormir para cuando la Hora Oscura llegó. Fue a su habitación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió pasar las primeras horas relajándose.


	37. Los Primeros Exámenes

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Técnicamente, Yukari se invitó sola xD. Suerte con el cosplay :)**

 **Nota General: No se olviden de darle a Favoritos tanto a la historia como a mi perfil para estar al tanto de cuando sale un nuevo episodio/capítulo** **de Persona 3 Remix(es) xD.**

 **37\. Los Primeros Exámenes**

El SEES tuvo un desayuno un tanto silencioso, ya que el aire se sentía pesado pues Mitsuru observaba sistemáticamente a todos y cada uno de los miembros, asegurándose de que en realidad estuvieran tan preparados como afirmaban estarlo. "Como ya saben, el dormitorio entrará en un período de toque de queda durante los exámenes. Espero verlos estudiar a todos ustedes durante esta semana. Cualquier infracción de seguridad será merecedora a la más severa Ejecución imaginable." Mitsuru dijo. Todos lograron mantener una expresión impasible, y el viaje en tren a la escuela fue igual de silencioso hasta el final, cuando dos estudiantes ruidosos se movieron cerca de ellos, aparentemente tratando de ver parte de la isla.

"¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ahí! ¡El anuncio que estaba ahí ya no está! ¡Mira, aún puedes ver el poste todo torcido!" el primer estudiante dijo.

"Woah... ¡¿Entonces nuestro profesor de educación física fue hospitalizado?!" el segundo estudiante preguntó. Minato y Shinjiro voltearon a ver a Mitsuru, quien estaba observando por la ventana.

"Antes de que pregunten, si." Mitsuru dijo. "Mi padre insistió en seguir con el incidente de los hundimientos para hacerlo creíble... nuestros trabajadores bajo tierra no tenían idea de que el profesor estaba corriendo a esa hora."

"Si algo creo, es que es meticuloso." Minato dijo. "Los sacrificios son necesarios, ¿no? Sus heridas no serán en vano. Estás haciendo lo correcto."

"Estará bien en tanto nadie muera. Lo sabes." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Me reconforta escuchar eso de ustedes dos." Mitsuru dijo, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El SEES llegó a la escuela, y todos a excepción de Shinjiro se veían confiados. "Sólo observen... ¡Voy a superarlos y a reclamar ese premio!" Junpei declaró.

"¡En tus sueños! No te dicen Estupei por nada." Yukari dijo.

"¿Ah si? ¡Me reiré bastante cuando vean que lo hice mejor que tú, Yuka-tan! ¡Entonces serás... Estukari!" Junpei respondió.

"Creo que Yupida suena mejor." Minato dijo. "Pero dejando eso de lado, por favor, háganse ilusiones... Será mucho más divertido cuando salga victorioso."

"¡Já! ¡Puede que sólo me la haya pasado sentado, per ono piensen que sólo miré televisión todo este tiempo! ¡Una competencia es una competencia, sin importar su tipo!" Akihiko dijo.

"Una excelente muestra de confianza, todos ustedes. Aunque es hora de que les recuerde por qué soy la Presidenta de la escuela." Mitsuru dijo.

"... Todos ustedes son idiotas." Shinjiro dijo. Fueron a sus respectivas clases, pero Minato se detuvo en el pasillo. Tenía alguien con quien hablar antes de clases. En efecto, Fuuka llegó, y Minato fue con ella.

"Hola, Fuuka." Minato dijo.

"¡O-oh! Minato..." Fuuka dijo.

"Sólo pasé para desearte buena suerte. Aunque dudo que la necesites." Minato dijo, guiñándole un ojo. "Dale duro."

"S-si, tú también." Fuuka dijo. Minato se rió y regresó a su clase. Fuuka lo miró irse antes de regresar a la suya y tomar asiento. Esa mañana, ella había tomado la decisión de que si podía ser la mejor de su año, sería capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Ya no se tendría que contener más. Se había preparado para los exámenes. Era la primera vez que en verdad quería algo con tantas ganas.

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día 1**

Minato Arisato: _"Este exámen fue un insulto a mi inteligencia. La pregunta seis tenía un error, por lo tanto no se podía resolver. Le cambié un par de posibles variables y puse las soluciones que encajaban con la fórmula que se supone deberíamos de haber usado."_

Junpei Iori: _"R_ _ayos, no estudié tanto para matemáticas... ¿Y qué demonios pasó con la seis? ¿Se podía solucinar para empezar?"_

Yukari takeba: _"No salió tan mal, pero siento que había un par de preguntas capciosas... Pero se me acabó el tiempo. Espero que no me afecte demasiado."_

Fuuka Yamagishi: _"Esto lo sé. Ya había prácticado estos problemas por mi cuenta. Yo.. Yo sé que lo hice bien."_

Akihiko Sanada: _"No está mal, incluso si lo digo yo mismo. No creo haberlo hecho mejor en años."_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"... Le voy a 'integrar' mi hacha a ese exámen si lo vuelvo a ver."_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"Hmph. He resuelto problemas de cálculo más complejos en mi primer año."_

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día 2**

Minato Arisato: _¡Oh, un ensayo! Creo que puedo ganar algunos puntos extra con Isako en este... Hablando de los Mangekyo, ya que uso Magatamas... ¿Podré obtener un Sharigan?"_

Junpei Iori: _"¡Bueno, puede que no entienda todos los simbolos, pero me sé todas las frases épicas! ¡Hora de sonar como un héroe medieval!"_

Yukari Takeba: _"Debí haber leído más sobre los textos antiguos... Esto va a doler."_

Fuuka Yamagishi: _"¡Conozco est ocomo la palma de mi mano! ¡Lo tengo!"_

Akihiko Sanada: _"Tch... mi peor materia. Bueno, es lo que es. Sólo debo asegurarme de estudiar más a la próxima para compensarlo."_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"No he leído nada de estas porquerías..."_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"No me la paso todo el día leyendo mangas en la sala. Es bueno que me haya tomado el tiempo para algo de lectura ligera."_

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día 3**

Minato Arisato: _"Simple memorización. Este exámen no es nada para mi."_

Junpei Iori: _"Si nuestro maestro no hablara sobre samuráis la mitad del tiempo, hubiera podido tener alguna idea de lo que esto se trata..."_

Yukari Takeba: _"Ugh, un exámen de memoria. Qué molesto... ¿Quién rayos podría aprenderse todo esto?"_

Fuuka Yamagishi: _"Pasé horas aprendiendo esto... Parece que no malgasté el tiempo."_

Akihiko Sanada: _"Las leyendas, los héroes, los villanos, y las armas son muy simples de recordar... Los objetos cotidianos son más difíciles."_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"Ese viejo monje no mentía cuando me contaba esas historias... En realidad sé la mayoría de esto."_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"Desde luego que sé sobre el pasado... Es la mejor manera de prepararse para el futuro."_

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día 4**

Minato Arisato: _"¿Respuesta extendida en ciencias? Me preguntó qué pasaría si sobrepaso lo que se supone debemos saber en este punto... aunque este exámen es algo 'básico'. Heh. Chistes nivel Ikutsuki alcanzados."_

Junpei Iori: _"¡Por favor, conozco los nombres, no los simbolos!"_

Yukari Takeba: _"Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé."_

Fuuka Yamagishi: _"No hay casi nada que no sepa en este exámen... He aprendido aún más por mi cuenta."_

Akihiko Sanada: _"¿Por qué no hay una hoja de fórmulas? Recordar todas estas ecuaciones... Estoy seguro de que algunos de mis cálculos están mal."_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"¿Qué carajo es esto?"_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"Un estimulante test de inteligencia. Preparado por un científico del Grupo Kirijo."_

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día 5**

Minato Arisato: _"Incluso si no tuviera ningún conocimiento de Inglés, pude haberles pedido a mis Demonios que tradujeran todo esto para mi."_

Junpei Iori: _"¿Quién lo diría? Las peliculas de acción realmente me ayudaron en este."_

Yukari Takeba: _"Las telenovelas en verdad funcionan."_

Fuuka yamagishi: _"Hmm... Estudié para esto, pero... Tengo un mal presentimiento."_

Akihiko Sanada: _"Creo que lo hice bien... ¿pero por qué todos los pasajes trataban sobre dioses y demonios?"_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"... ¿Están seguros de que esto sólo es Francés y no algún rito para invocar demonios?"_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"Nunca había leído la historia de Caronte en Francés... fue toda una experiencia."_

 **Exámenes, Resultados del Día Final**

Minato Arisato: _"Sr. Edogawa, su exámen pudo haber sido imposible. Por desgracia para usted, mis Demoinos saben todos estos rituales, y le señalaron algunos errores en sus descripciones."_

Junpei Iori: _"¿Qué se supone que escriba? ¿Quemar una muñeca? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_

Yukari Takeba: _"¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa de memoria los MULTIPLES ciclos de la reencarnación?!"_

Fuuka Yamagishi: _"Hice lo que pude... Eso es lo que cuenta."_

Akihiko Sanada: _"Estar sentado en el sofá ha rendido sus frutos. Lo tengo."_

Shinjiro Aragaki: _"Te sorprenderías de lo que se puede aprender en la calle."_

Mitsuru Kirijo: _"Hmph. Una materia interesante. Puede que tenga algunos errores..."_

 **Post-Exámenes**

Junpei y Yukari fueron al ecritorio de Minato cuando la escuela terminó, cada uno con una expresión contenta en su rostro. "¡Si! ¡Se acabaron los exámenes! ¡No fueron gran cosa! ¡Lo único que quiero hacer es relajarme! ¿No están de acuerdo?" Yukari dijo.

"¡Si, libertad! ¡Esto es la mejor parte de los exámenes!... Bueno, además de los resultados, supongo." Junpei dijo. "Pero aún así, se siente bien el no tener que lidiar con esta basura por un tiempo, ¿eh?"

"Es cierto... por fin podemos dejar de preocuparnos por cosas tan triviales." Minato dijo. "Si Akihiko está listo para pelear esta noche, iremos a Tartarus. No tengo intención de dejarlo descansar por mucho más."

"¿De nuevo al ruedo, eh? Estás demente... ¡pero me apunto para matar algunas Sombras! ¡Ya es hora de liberar algo de estrés!" Junpei dijo. Yukari suspiró.

"¿Ustedes son bastante simples, eh?" ella dijo. "Bueno, yo también iré. Pero debo ir primero al Club de Arquería. ¡Los veo luego!"

Yukari se fue apresurada, y Junpei se estiró ampliamente. "Amigo, le dije a Kenji que iría al Arcade con él luego de los exámenes, así que también me voy. ¿Oh, a menos que quieras venir con nosotros?" le dijo.

"La verdad no estoy de humor para el Arcade, pero gracias por la oferta." Minato dijo.

"De acuerdo, amigo. Intenta relajarte un poco." Junpei dijo, y salió del aula.

 _ **"¿Y cuál es el plan, Jefe? ¿Visitar a los demás del SEES?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _"Podría hacer eso. Aunque tengo la impresión de que Mitsuru estará ocupada con Shinjiro y Akihiko estará preparándose para la noche."_ Minato dijo.

 _ **"Ya que no tendremos que ir con Nemissa hasta mañana, ¿quizás podríamos ir con Kazuya?"**_ David sugirió.

 _"Tal vez, pero primero me gustaría considerar otras opciones."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"¿Probamos con Fuuka o Isako?"_** Matador sugirió.

 _"Hmm... no son malas ideas, aunque estoy seguro de que Isako estará ocupada calificando exámenes. Siempre está Fuuka... o incluso Elizabeth e Igor."_

 ** _"Hmm... no los habíamos considerado. Es una buena idea."_** David dijo.

 _"En ese caso la mayoría de mis opciones están en el Paulownia Mall."_ Minato dijo. Se puso de pie y salió de su salón. Curiosamente, volteó a ver al final del pasillo. _"Y una de ellas está justo aquí. Qué suerte."_

Minato caminó, y fue a descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Fuuka. "¿Te sientes bien luego de los exámenes?" preguintó. Fuuka se estremeció un poco , pero recuperó la compostura.

"¡Minato! Sólo estaba, uh..."

"¿Buscándome?" preguntó, poniendose derecho. "¿Qué pasa?"

"S-sólo quería decir que me alegra que los exámenes se terminen... y umm, espero que t-te haya ido bien." Fuuka dijo.

"No hay por que estar nerviosos." Minato dijo. "Estoy seguro de que ambos lo hicimos bien."

"C-claro."

"Nos fue bien." Minato dijo. "Así que, ¿qué dices si vamos a un buen lugar a pasar el rato?"

Fuuka apartó la vista de inmediato. "... D-después de que se publiquen los resultados." dijo. "P-pero gracias por la oferta. D-debo ir a casa temprano. ¡Adiós!" dijo y se fue deprisa.

 _"... Algo no está bien con ella."_ Minato pensó. _"Pero... creo que sólo necesita tiempo."_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros, y salió de la escuela. Llegó a la Estación Iwatodai, y notó a Hazama, Zelenin, y a un tercer hombre que parecía una combinación americana de Junpei y Rambo, vestido en un uniforme militar marrón, aunque con distintivas placas del JSDF. Estaban saliendo de un local de takoyashi, curiosamente. _"... ¿Debería?"_

 ** _"... Esto no me agrada, pero... si debe hacerse."_** Matador dijo. Minato se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Capitán Hazama, Teniente Zelenin, veo que se están ajustando bien a Iwatodai." Minato dijo. El trío lo volteó a ver, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

"Minato Arisato." Hazama dijo. "¿Tienes asuntos pendientes con nosotros?"

"¿Qué hace un niño hablando con nosotros? ¿Y por qué lo conocen?" el hombre preugntó.

"Si no fueras un vago de primera, sabrías que él está bajo nuestra observación." Zelenin dijo.

"¿Vago? Pfft. No recuerdo la última vez que viste combate de verdad." el hombre respondió.

"Teniente Zelenin, Sargento Jiménez... compórtense." Hazama dijo. Los dos oficiales se lanzaron miradas mutuamente, pero se detuvieron. "Lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con nosotros?"

"Sólo pensé en darles una cálida bienvenida a Iwatodai." Minato dijo. "Aunque, no creí que tuviera que lidiar con sus problemáticos subordinados."

"¿Problemático?" Jiménez preguntó. "Si quieres problemas, yo te daré problemas."

"Es exactamente por eso que eres el de rango más bajo. Saltas a la primera oportunidad de una pelea." Zelenin dijo. "Ya es vergonzoso que te hayan permitido ser oficial en primer lugar."

"Jiménez fue promovido por sus capacidades de combate." Hazama dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿Debía decirlo de ese modo?" Jiménez preguntó.

"No hay mejor modo de decribir a un simio glorificado." Zelenin dijo.

"Aún así." Hazama exclamó, poniendo fin a la discusión. "Mis subordinados son los mejores en lo que hacen. Sus habilidades y proezas en el campo resaltan más que sus abrasivas personalidades."

Minato soltó una risa. "Entiendo lo que dice... Yo sirvo como el líder de campo del SEES, y créame, hay más que suficiente personalidad al entrar en el campo de batalla. Pero al final cumplen con el trabajo, y eso es lo que importa."

"¿SEES? Oh, es por eso que el chico nos conoce." Jiménez dijo.

"¡¿En serio lo acabas de entender?!" Zelenin preguntó.

"Oye, ahora tiene mi atención, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que lo veo, es bastante obvio que él es el que puede invocar sin un COMP."

"Correcto. Es detestable." Zelenin dijo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Jiménez comenzó.

"Me parece que ya hemos discutido este debate." Hazama dijo, evitando que pelearan de nuevo. "Y este no es le momento ni el lugar... si quieren seguir con esto, pueden hacerlo de regreso en la base."

"... Olvídelo." Minato dijo. "Usted lo tiene mucho peor que yo. Tendré que preguntarle como se las arregla con estos dos."

"Se requieren un par de cosas." Hazama dijo.

"¿Ser implacable es una de ellas? Yo dirigo el SEES como una unidad militar mientras estamos en una operación, y no me gustan las segundas opiniones." Minato dijo.

"Eso ayuda." Hazama dijo, sonriendo. "Parece que ya tienes una idea de lo que se necesita para ser un líder eficiente."

"Como dije, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio." Minato dijo. Dirigió su atención a Zelenin. "¿Pero, a que te refieres con que estoy bajo observación?"

"Debemos monitorearte y buscar cualquier signo de que estás perdiendo el control de tu cuerpo. Si eso llegara a pasar..." ella dijo.

"Nos encargaremos de ti." Jiménez dijo. "Sin preguntas."

"En tanto te abstengas de amenazar a las personas de esta ciudad, no se te lastimará." Hazama dijo.

"Bueno... eso suena bien." Minato dijo, rascándose la cabeza. "Pero, puedo entender por qué eso es necesario. Una medida de seguridad así es definitivamente necesaria para la ciudad que alberga a Tartarus."

"Es bueno ver que entiendes la situación." Zelenin dijo. "Aún asi, creo que es hora del almuerzo."

"Ya era hora. ¡Muero de hambre!" Jiménez dijo.

"La comida llegará pronto." Hazama dijo. El hombre caminó hacia Minato y se le quedó viendo. Minato casi retrocedía, pero se las arregló para mantenrse firme. "Creo que no nos darás tantos problemas." le dijo. "Hasta la próxima."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Templanza...**

Minato sonrió y le asintió. Los tres agentes de la JSDF se fueron sin decir nada. _"Un grupo interesante."_ Minato pensó cuando decidió comer algo en Beef Bowl. _"Tendré que preguntarle a Mitsuru sobre ellos esta noche... y arreglar un par de asuntos antes de que me exploten en la cara."_

Luego de comer, regresó al dormitorio. Todos a excepción de Mitsuru estaban sentados en la sala viendo algo de televisión. "Bien, ya volviste." Akihiko dijo. "Siéntate. Tengo un anuncio que hacer." Minato asintió y se sentó mientras que Akihiko apagaba la TV. "Mi brazo oficialmente está completamente sano. Estoy listo para unirme al frente a partir de hoy."

"Eso no es noticia. Todos ya sabíamos eso." Shinjiro dijo.

"Hey, aún no termino." Akihiko dijo. "Lo otro que quería decir es... encontramos a un nuevo usuario Persona."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡¿Es una chica?!" Junpei preguntó.

"A decir verdad, lo es... se trata de Fuuka Yamagishi, de la clase 2-E." Akihiko dijo. El resto se congeló. "... asumo que ya la conocen."

"... Parece que las personas poderosas se atraen entre sí." Minato dijo. Akihiko lo miró raro. "¿La conociste en el hospital, correcto?"

"Si... ¿cómo supiste?" Akihiko preguntó.

"La ví por ahí luego de la pequeña pelea con Shinji." Minato dijo. "Pero la conocía de antes debido a mis deberes en el Comité Disciplinario."

"... Espera un minuto. La chica a la que ayudaste con su bullying... ¿era ella?" Yukari preugntó.

"... Entonces parece que ya conoce a la mayoría de nosotros." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero no estoy seguro de que sea buena en una pelea... es débil."

"¿Qué? Pero ya le preparé una Evocadora y todo..." Akihiko dijo.

"¡No me digan que nos daremos por vencidos con ella!" Junpei dijo.

"No creo que sea débil." Minato dijo. "Pero estoy de acuerdo con que no es exactamente la mejor opción en combate... vamos a tener que entrenarla, y bastante."

"¡Oye, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar a enseñarla!" Junpei exclamó.

"Más bien para ofrecerle lecciones privadas o algo igual de pervertido." Yukari dijo.

"¡Qué- claro que no! Yo no haría eso... además..." Junpei dijo, dándole una mirada de lado a Minato.

"... Como sea, podemos decidir nuestro plan de acción después." Akihiko dijo. "Por ahora, vayámos a Tartarus."

"He esperado demasiado para patear algunos traseros." Shinjiro dijo.

"En ese caso, iré a avisarle a Mitsuru." Minato dijo, levantándose de su silla. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Mitsuru, y tocó la puerta. "Mitsuru, es Minato. ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó.

"Un momento." le respondió. La puerta se abrió luego de una breve espera. "Me estaba tomando un momento para arreglar mi habitación. Comenzaba a hacerse un hábito el no hacerlo durante los exámenes." Por lo que Minato podía decir, su habitación estaba en perfecto estado. Totalmente limpio, extremadamente ordenado, y fuertemente perfumado. "¿Puedo asumir que querrás ver cómo se desempeña Akihiko en Tartarus esta noche?"

"Esa era una de las cosas que quería ver... pero hay otros temas en los que esto interesado." Minato dijo.

"... Quieres discutir esto en privado." Mitsuru dijo. Él asintió. "... Pasa." Mitsuru retrocedió y dejó entrar a Minato. Ella cerró su puerta con seguro tras de sí. "¿De que querías hablar?"

"... Hoy me encontré con los investigadores del JSDF." Minato dijo.

"... Ya veo. ¿Confío en que su reunión no terminó en violencia?"

"No... En realidad, creo que puede que los haya hecho confiar un poco más en mi. Pero necesito algunas respuestas acerca de su pasado. En particular, la Investigación Schwarzwelt."

"No tengo muchos detalles sobre eso. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que la investigación fue encubierta por la ONU y se conoce más comúnmente como el Experimento Viaje Extraño." Mitsuru dijo. "En realidad, la investigación se trataba de un viaje a otra dimensión que fue creada en el Polo Sur. No tengo la información completa, pero se sabe que dentro de esa otra dimensión, se enfrentaron a... otras cosas además de Sombras."

"Demonios." Minato dijo.

"... Si. Ese es el término más aceptado usado para referirse a todo lo que encontraron, sin importar su aparente significado histórico. El equipo destruyó a cualquier demonio que la dimensión creaba, y por lo tanto ésta colapso antes de que pudiera expandirse por todo el mundo." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me parece que poseen una herramienta que les permite invocar poderes demoníacos, o incluso demonios mismos... Un COMP, me parece que se llama." Minato dijo.

"Es correcto. Tienen armaduras de combate especiales conocidas como Demonicas que no sólo funcionan como COMP, sino que también tiene varios usos y beneficios. Entre ellos se encuentran incrementos en fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, un menor tiempo de reacción, y una computadora de abordo vinculada a un centro de comando táctico." Mitsuru explicó. "El único problema con la armadura es que su diseño resalta demasiado."

"Ya veo... entonces una batalla contra esas cosas esta fuera de discusión." Minato dijo.

"Claro... sería más una masacre que una batalla. Son soldados entrenados, y encima están fortalecidos a un nivel sobre humano con acceso a poderes demoníacos. Sería como intentar combatir contra tres versiones diferentes del Segador a la vez." Mitsuru dijo. "Creo que sería una buena idea intentar que sean nuestros aliados."

"Entonces me parece que tome la decisión correcta, ¿eh?" Minato dijo. "Sus sospechas sobre mi y Shinjiro no estaban erradas... ambos tenemos nuestra parte de poderes demoníacos."

"... Me di cuenta de eso cuando te encontraste con el Segador." Mitsuru dijo. "No sé lo que es, pero parece que eres capaz de abandonar las limitaciones humanas en un parpadeo... ¿te importaría explicarmelo?"

"Es más fácil si te lo muestro." Minato dijo. Despertó su poder, y miró cómo Mitsuru se cubría la boca mientras el tatuaje comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Brillaba incluso debajo de su ropa. Luego de que ella se calmara un poco, volvió a la normalidad. "Puedo invocar partes de mi poder por separado... pero también puedo usarlo todo al mismo tiempo, como acabas de ver."

"En tanto sepas lo que haces... confiaré en ti." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero también quiero que te cuides, Minato... y no quiero que te martirices como si nada."

Minato se rió. "Lo sé. Y me alegra que lo entendieras... aunque, Mitsuru, confías en mi demasiado para tu propio bien... Lo apruebo." dijo. Mitsuru sonrió.

"Mientras sigas siendo tú mismo, podré estar segura de que todo sigue bien." Mitsuru dijo. "Gracias... por tu honestidad, y tu confianza."

"Puedes tener esas cuando quieras." Minato dijo. "Pero hay algo más que quería preguntarte."

"Adelante."

"En Tartarus, he encontrado un par de, a falta de un mejor término, viejos documentos en cada barrera." Minato dijo. "Sólo les he dado una ojeada, pero he podido sacar información de ellos que creo que me puedas ayudar a entender."

"... ¿Has encontrado documentos en Tartarus?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No sé de dónde vinieron... pero los he estado guardando." Minato dijo. "Creo que tiene algo que ver con la explosión que ocurrió hace diez años."

"... ¿Qué has encontrado?"

"En primer lugar, ninguno de ellos tiene fecha, así que esto es pura especulación, así que no esperes ningún hallazgo grande... El primero de ellos detalla la implementación de un plan para redirigir una gran cantidad de energía producida por unos generadores debajo de Iwatodai hacia 'una isla con una escuela sobre ella'. Estoy seguro de que se refiere a Tatsumi Port Island, ya que Gekkoukan se construyó hace unos veite años, más o menos." Minato dijo.

"Ciertamente es una posibilidad... aunque, ¿estás seguro de que dice explícitamente que los generadores están ubicados debajo de Iwatodai? Existen varios lugares que podrían encajar con esa descripción." Mitsuru dijo.

"El nombre 'Iwatodai' nunca se menciona específicamente. Los generadores están supuestamente ubicados 'bajo los antiguos pasajes', los cuales asumo que son los túneles subterráneos de tren decomisionados que corren bajo las calles." Minato dijo. "Claro, eso suponiendo que el documento tenga menos de veinte años, cuando se cerraron."

"... Creo que es seguro pensar que no pueden ser tan antiguos si se encontraron dentro de Tartarus." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero aún así, eso nos ayuda poco a reducir el área de búsqueda."

"Lo sé... Y eso es todo lo que podemos sacar del primero. El segundo, sin embargo, contiene aún más información." Minato dijo. "Este detalla la oposición a construir un laboratorio en dicha isla... por parte de la Subdivisión de Investigación Kirijo Ergo. No dice gran cosa del propósito del laboratorio, pero si hace mención de posibles 'dificultades', así como de la 'peligrosa' naturaleza misma del laboratorio en cuestión. Aquí es donde esperaba que me pudieras ayudar."

"¿La Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo? Fue disuelta luego de que mi abuelo falleció... Lamento decirte que nunca me informé realmente sobre su trabajo. Sólo he escuchado de ellos como un ejemplo de proyectos fallidos, aunque no estoy al tanto de lo que intentaron hacer." Mitsuru dijo. "Contactaré a mi padre y se lo preguntaré cuando tenga oportunidad."

"Entonces, ¿sabes en dónde trabajaba la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo?"

"He escuchado que trabajaban en varios lugares... pero si, Iwatodai era una de sus locaciones. Vinieron aquí en múltiples ocasiones, tanto antes como después de que el Grupo Kirijo se separara del Grupo Nanjo." Mitsuru dijo. "Tomando eso en cuenta, junto con el hecho de que estos documentos se encontraron en Tartarus, es posible que el primero de ellos fuera un bosquejo de los primeros 'proyectos' de la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo aqui en Iwatodai."

"Bueno... probablemente eso sea todo lo que podamos sacar por ahora." Minato dijo. "Avísame si tu padre te dice algo nuevo. Creo que podemos descubrir un poco de la historia de Tartarus con esto."

"Si, puede ser. Ese es uno de los objetivos de nuestra exploración, después de todo." Mitsuru dijo. "Dame un momento para ver si puedo acceder a cualquier información que pueda sobre la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo desde mi computadora. Estaré lista para ir a Tartarus pronto."

"¿Ya estás en el caso, eh?" Minato soltó una pequeña risa. "Sabes, en verdad debo agradecerte... es agradable tener a alguien con una cabeza lógica sobre sus hombros con quien hablar, ¿sabes? Te tomaste mi asunto demoníaco mucho mejor que Akihiko."

"... Claro que sí. De hecho me sorprende que se lo dijeras a él."

"Fue para calmar las sospechas que tenía sobre mi de una vez." Minato dijo. "De todos modos, significa mucho para mi el que no te hayas puesto histérica ni nada. Oh, Shinji también lo sabe, pero sólo porque lo usé mientras peleaba contra él."

"... ¿Entonces nos has confiado a nosotros tres tu secreto? Hmph. Lo protegeremos lo mejor que podamos." Mitsuru dijo con una sonrisa.

"Incluso si Akihiko o Shinjiro fracasan en hacerlo, no me preocupa tanto. Yo confío en ti." Minato dijo. Se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente, y una expresión depresiva ocupó su lugar una vez que su puerta se cerró. Rápidamente se apresuró a volver a colocarle el seguro y se hundió en su escritorio, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos. Se sentó ahí, respirando hondo e intentando calmarse.

"... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" finalmente susurró para si misma. "Pensar que compartiría tanta información personal conmigo... y luego haciendo su propia investigación sobre Tartarus, pidiendome ayuda... Y yo... Y yo me quedé aquí mintiendole en su cara. Hasta me las arreglé para parecer feliz... ¿Él confía en mí? ¡A veces ni siquiera confío en mi misma!" Mitsuru se reincorporó y se quedó viendo al techo, sus brazos colgando libremente a cada lado, careciendo de su usual compostura. "... Él dijo que todo se revelaría a su tiempo... ¿puedo decir lo mismo?"

La noche llegó rápidamente después de eso, y el SEES fue al Tartarus. En el lobby de la torre, Minato se dirigió a su equipo. "Ahora somos cinco... eso puede hacer un poco difícil el pelear como un grupo." Minato dijo. "Puede que Tartarus sea grande, pero los pasillos nos son siempre tan amplios... Propongo que nos dividamos en dos equipos que operen en el mismo piso."

"Entonces yo estaré a cargo del primer grupo." Akihiko dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vámos, es mi hora de brillar!" Junpei se quejó.

"Por desgracia, Junpei, Akihiko tiene mucha más experiencia de combate que tú, y sé que sabe un par de cosas sobre táctica de batalla. Tú necesitas a alguien que te aconseje si vas a liderar a un equipo, lo cual no nos podemos permitir ahora mismo." Minato explicó.

"... ¿Por qué siempre debes tener la maldita razón, amigo?" Junpei preguntó. "Ya entendí. Debo mostrar que sé sobre estrategia y eso primero."

"Me alegra ver que comienzas a entender estas cosas, Junpei." Yukari dijo.

"¿Entonces cuáles serán los equipos?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Estaba pensando que tú y Ahkihiko pueden ser un grupo, y nosotros tres el otro." Minato dijo. "¿Suena bien?"

"De acuerdo." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Iremos a Arqa de nuevo?"

"Claro que sí. Es hora de que nos demuestres lo que tienes, Akihiko." Minato dijo.

"¡Sólo esperen! ¡Les mostraré lo que puedo hacer!" Akihiko dijo.

Quince minutos después, Shinjiro estaba ayudando a un Akihiko herido a llegar con Minato y su grupo. "Idiota. ¿En serio creíste que un uppercut funcionaría contra una Sombra que parece un maldito fisicoculturista?"

"¡Cállate! ¿Acabé con ella, o no?" Akihiko trató de defenderse.

"Sólo porque tuve que distraerla para que pudieras usar a Polideuces."

"Rayos, senpai... no estoy tan impresionado." Junpei dijo, rascándose el cuello.

"Lo tengo... Media." Minato dijo, disparándo su Evocadora. Hada Mayor apareció detrás de él y una oleada de mágia curativa envolvió al grupo. "... Creo que deberías cambiar con Junpei, Akihiko." Minato dijo. "Es como tú dijiste... si no estás liderando, puedes concentrarte en recuperar tus fuerzas."

Akihiko se volvió a apoyar en sus piernas, y chocó sus guantes metálicos entre sí con fuerza, apretando sus dientes. "Si voy a regresar al frente, lo haré del modo correcto. No puedo tener al resto del equipo pensando que no sirvo para esto, ¿o si?" dijo.

"¡Muy bien, senpai!" Junpei dijo, acercándose a Shinjiro. "¡Prepárate para ver lo que el segundo la mando del SEES puede hacer!"

"Ya te he visto pelear antes. Vámos a patear algunos traseros." Shinjiro dijo, alejándose del lugar. Akihiko fue con Yukari y Minato.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Hora de concentrárse!" dijo, y su equipo fue en la otra dirección.

No hace falta decir que Akihiko tuvo su buena ración de peleas bajo el liderazgo de Minato. Demostró ser capaz de saltar y derribar Sombras voladoras a 3 metros de altura, aplastar a una Maya con sus propias manos, y destruir Mesas Burlonas de un sólo golpe. Los relámpagos de Polideuces les daban una mejor cobertura que el fuego de Junpei, lo cual hizo las peleas aún más fáciles. Luego de cuarenta minutos de entrenamiento, Akihiko sintió que había recuperado el ritmo para matar Sombras. Decidieron que había sido suficiente por una noche, y todos regresaron al dormitorio.


	38. Luz y Oscuridad

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: ¿Será que Mitsuru comienza a caer por 'el coso emo'? No pienso adelantar nada xD... Podría... pero nah, dejaré que el suspenso haga su trabajo :)**

 **38\. Luz y Oscuridad**

El Domingo después de los exámenes. Minato había pasado el resto de la noche luego de Tartarus pensando en lo que había descubierto gracias a su charla con Mitsuru. Se encontraba discutiendo lo ocurrido con sus Demonios.

 _"¿Dijeron que se estaba agarrando la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre mentir?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"Así es, Jefe. Es obvio que sabe más de lo que dice."** _ David dijo. _**"... Aunque no se si quieras presionarla con esto. Parecía que estaba muy afectada."**_

 _ **"¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¡¿Fingir que no lo sabe y esperar hasta que ella quiera?! ¡Ella es el control de misión! ¡Si ella colapsa, el resto estaremos jodidos!"** _ Jack gritó.

 _"Es cierto, pero confrontarala sería una falta a su confianza."_ Minato pensó. _"Al principio pensaba que algo no estaba bien cuando parecía empeñada en descartar la idea de que los documentos se referían a Iwatodai, peor algo como esto..."_

 _ **"La doncella claramente está sufriendo. Su lealtad está con algo más grande que tú."** _ Matador dijo. _**"Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con su lugar dentro de la Corporación Kirijo... Ella es la heredera."**_

 _"... Por retorcido que pueda ser eso, debo dejarlo pasar."_ Minato dijo. _"Y tendré que seguirle el juego... aunque puede que eso la mate por dentro. Si una gran revelación llegara a pasar... Bueno, ya lidiaré con eso cuando llegue el momento."_

 _ **"... ¿No vas a usar esto en su contra?"**_ Jack preguntó.

 _ **"¡Claro que no lo hará, tonto! ¡Ella está sufriendo mucho más que él!"**_ David dijo.

 _"David tiene un punto, pero esa no es la única razón... Esto es algo que con lo que no puede sola. Usar algo como esto contra alguien sería lo mismo que sostener el hecho de que nacieron siendo iguales a sus padres, sólo para tener que enfrentarse a ellos."_ Minato dijo.

 _ **"En efecto. Su destino es uno difícil."**_ Matador dijo.

 _"Y no es mi lugar el molestarla con eso."_ Minato dijo. _"Debo trabajar en un par de horas... Creo que haré mi buena acción del día y rezaré por Mitsuru antes."_

 ** _"¿Rezar? ¿Un ateo como tú?"_** Jack preguntó.

 _"Puede que no crea en los dioses, pero estoy seguro de que al menos algunos de ellos existen en una forma u otra. Sea lo que sea que vaya a recibir mis oraciones, será mejor que ayude a Mitsuru. De otro modo, lo destruiré yo mismo."_ Minato dijo.

Se puso una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un hombre al que se le derretía la piel, con una expresión de dolor en el frente y dos niños con un predicamento similar en la espalda, parados sobre un mar de un líquido negro que comenzaba en la mitad inferior de la camiseta, y su pantalón negro de muchos bolsillos. Se colocó su gorro y un par de tenis, y salió del dormitorio a las cinco y media de la madrugada. Caminó hasta el Santuario Naganaki, y vió que había un perro de raza Shiba Inu durmiendo en la principal zona de oraciones.

 _"... Justo en mi camino."_ Minato pensó. Mientras ideaba algún modo de mover al perro, éste despertó. Le gruñó. "Oye, calma. Sólo vine a rezar." Minato dijo. El perro siguió gruñendo, pero eventualmente se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, vigilándolo todo el tiempo por el rabillo del ojo.

 _ **"Puede sentirnos."**_ David dijo. **_"Y no ayuda el hecho de que estás alterado."_**

 _"Puede saber eso, ¿eh? No es lo más extraño que e escuchado."_ Minato respondió mentalmente. Tomó el recién desocupado puesto, y comenzó su versión de una oración silenciosa.

 _"Querido lo que carajos viva aquí. Espíritu Naganaki, conjuración Yomi, realmente no me interesa, pero seas lo que seas, escúchame. Tengo una amiga llamada Mitsuru Kirijo que destrozandose por dentro en este preciso instante porque tiene que ocultar cosas de todos a su alrededor. Quiero que la hagas sentir mejor, de un modo u otro. Fracasar en esto resultará conmigo encontrándote y matándote. Será fácil. Conozco a Lucifer, Lucifuge, y a Paimon personalmente."_

 ** _"Estás mintiendo."_** una voz difusa respondió en su cabeza.

 _"¿Oh, me contestas? ¿Quieres que los llame y los ponga en el teléfono? Tengo Magatamas y Demonios de sobra como para encargarme del trasero de una deidad menor."_

 ** _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienes Demonios contigo?!"_**

 _"Puedes apostar a que si. ¡Tengo a Jack el Destripador, a David, y al Matador a mi dispocisión! ¡Así que no me vengas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo exigirte!"_

 ** _"O-oye, cálmate un poco... ¿dijiste que quieres que alivie los problemas de Mitsuru Kirijo, cierto? ¡Veré lo que puedo hacer... pero esa no es mi especialidad, asi que no esperes un milagro!"_**

 _"Sólo quiero resultados. No es necesario que repentinamente alcance el Nirvana, sólo debe permanecer feliz."_

 ** _"Entendido... ¿No necesitas que haga algo más, o sí? Después de todo, no puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez."_**

 _"Eso será todo por ahora. No me descepciones... a menos de que quieras que cobre algunos favores con Hitoshura."_

 ** _"¡C-claro, Jefe! ¡Yo me encargo!"_**

La voz se desvaneció, y Minato se sintió satisfecho con los resultados de su oración. Fue a sacar un boleto de suerte, y obtuvo 'Increíble fortuna'. Casi inmediatamente después, volteó y notó que estaba pisando una pila de billetes de diez mil yenes. _"Así me gusta."_ Minato pensó mientras se embolsaba el dinero.

"Normalmente, una cantidad de dinero como esa tendría que ser reportada a la policia." una voz dijo desde una banca cerca al patio de juegos. Minato se dió la vuelta y vió a Ikutsuki sentado ahí, leyendo un libro. "Pero creo que podemos hacer una excepción por un defensor de la paz."

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ikutsuki." Minato dijo. Le dió un vistazo al patio de juegos. "¿Esperando a otra victima?"

"¡¿Qué-?!" Ikutsuki exclamó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco del patio de juegos. "¡Quiero que sepas que yo no hago esas cosas! ¡Este lugar es maravillosamente pacífico, y por lo tanto, es un excelente lugar para leer!"

Minato soltó una carcajada. "Sólo jugaba contigo, Presidente."

"Hmph... Preferiría que no dijeras cosas que pudieran llevarme a prisión." Ikutsuki dijo. "De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? No pensé que fueras de los que visitan un santuario muy seguido."

"Fue un mero capricho. Y además, acabo de hacer una gran suma de dinero."

"¿En ese caso, estaría mal preguntar qué fue lo que pediste?"

"¿Oh, captaste eso, eh?... No veo porque no." Minato se encogió de hombros. "Tú tienes algunos contactos con el Grupo Kirijo, ¿verdad?"

"Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Sabes que puedo invocar a mis Demonios? Bueno, pues durante una charla que tuve con Mitsuru acerca de la historia de Tartarus y su relación con algunos... viejos documentos que encontré en su interior. Ella comenzó a... evadir la dirección a la que quería llevar la conversación, por lo que dejé a uno de ellos antes de que saliera de la habitación." Minato explicó.

"... Estaba perturbada por algo, ¿verdad?" Ikutsuki preguntó.

"Exacto... estaba murmurando algo sobre estarmintiendome a pesar de lo mucho que confiaba en ella, y cosas por el estilo." Minato dijo, al tiempo que sonreía de manera irónica. "Ahora que lo pienso, no pude confiar tanto en ella si la estaba espiando, ¿eh?"

"Lo que hiciste es perfectamente comprensible. Sentiste que estabas siendo engañado y querías confirmar tus sospechas." Ikutsuki dijo. "... Yo podría decirte lo que está ocultando. Pero una vez que sepas la verdad, ya no habrá modo de regresar esa ignorancia de vuelta. ¿Quieres saber sobre la historia de Tartarus?"

"... Creo que ella sabe que nosotros no podríamos manejar la verdad ahora mismo." Minato dijo. "De ser así, me haré la vista gorda hasta que esté cómoda con que nosotros lo sepamos." se rió. "Aunque debo agradecerte, tanto por la oferta, como por demostrarme que tú también estás al tanto de las cosas."

"Ah, te diste cuenta... muy bien." ikutsuki dijo. "... ¿No es un poco triste que tengamos que mentirnos de este modo?"

"Tal vez. Pero cualquier relación en la que ambas personas sean honestas todo el tiempo usualmente es superficial y sin valor." Minato dijo.

"Duras palabras. Aunque puedo entender tu razonamiento." Ikutsuki dijo. "Es una pena que alguien tan joven como tú piense así... eso dice mucho del mundo en el que vivimos."

Minato se echó a reír. "No creo que el mundo tenga algo que ver con esto." respondió. "Es la gente que lo contamina."

"¿Contamina?" Ikutsuki preguntó, sorprendido por el comentario. "¿No serás un nihilista, o si?"

"No me malentiendas... el mundo tiene gente que vive en él, y gente que lo contamina. Una persona que lo contamina es cualquiera que no vive en él." Minato dijo.

"¿Y por vivir te refieres a...?"

"Hacer algo que afecte a alguien más que a ellos mismos, de un modo u otro. Como yo lo veo, un asesino serial está tan vivo como un médico, incluso puede que un poco más." Minato dijo.

Esta vez fue Ikutsuki quien comenzó a reír. "Dices que te haces de la vista gorda ante la verdad... pero me parece que ya la has visto. O más bien, la has visto, y has elegido darte la vuelta. Leí tu expediente, Minato."

"... ¿Cuál es la lista?"

"Fuiste abusado a la edad de ocho años, abandonado a los diez, torturado a los trece, y obligado a entrar a un club de pelea clandestino a los catorce, donde tuviste que matar a otros chicos para sobrevivir... Oh, y olvidé mencionar que fuiste metido a un instituto a las edades de nueve y once, y luego obligado a tomar terapia a los quince, hace sólo dos años." Ikutsuki dijo. "Y aún así siempre te ves con una actitud bastante alegre..."

"Sabes, lo primero que aprendí luego de que fui abandonado fue que deprimirse no soluciona nada." Minato dijo. "Si tienes un problema, lo resuelves. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que le metí un escalpelo en la tráquea a la mujer que me solía torturar una semana antes de que me movieran a otro hogar?"

"No... dejaron ese detalle convenientemente fuera del archivo." Ikutsuki dijo. "Pero aún así... Debo preguntar. ¿Cómo puedes mantener esta personalidad, aún con todo lo que has pasado?"

"Se llama 'Apatía Selectiva'" Minato dijo. "Si hay algo que no te gusta, ni siquiera deberías gastar energías pensando en ello... de ese modo, harás que las cosas que importan de verdad sean más preciosas."

"... Eres toda una joyita." Ikutsuki dijo. "¿Realmente puedes ignorar todo lo que no te gusta?"

"Ha funcionado hasta ahora."

"¿Y entonces, cuando te deje de gustar el mundo, que harás?"

"... Supongo que tendría que cambiarlo en ese punto, o morir intentándolo. Pero aún falta mucho para que llegue a eso."

Ikutsuki volvió a reirse. "Tienes un modo interesante de pensar, Minato... Tendremos que hablar de otros temas como este en el futuro."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Diablo...**

"Heh. No puedo esperar a eso." Minato dijo. "¿Pero, a dónde vas ahora?"

"Como Presidente, debo dar algunos reportes sobre las actividades 'oficiales' del SEES" dijo. "Parte de esto implica una videoconferencia, por lo que debo regresar a casa. Hasta la próxima."

"Oh... no sabía que realmente tenías que hacer trabajo de verdad." Minato dijo. Ikutsuki se rió un poco y se alejó del lugar. Minato le dió un vistazo a su reloj. Aún tenía casi dos horas antes de trabajar también, por lo que fue a la Estación Iwatodai, y comió algo en Hagakure. Luego de eso, se dirigió a su trabajo.

Entró a la oficina, con su música a todo volumen en sus audífonos, y fue directo a los vestidores. Casi llegaba cuando Nemissa tomó su brazo y lo llevó a la parte de atrás. "¡Quítate los malditos audífonos!" le dijo, y Minato lo hizo.

"¿En serio trajiste al equipo de filmación?" Minato preguntó.

"Si, y vas a trabajar horas extra. Espero POR LO MENOS suficiente material para un anuncio de televisión y otras fotos publicitarias para tres revistas." Nemissa dijo.

"¿Y aumentar mi fama en el proceso? Claro." Minato se rió. Nemissa lo obligó a entar a la habitación en donde estaba el equipo de filmación, y la sesión de fotografía comenzó.

Tres horas de posar, modelar, e incómodos ángulos de cámara después, Minato entró a la oficina de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿cuándo crees que el comercial de televisión estará listo?" preguntó.

"En una semana o dos. Los anuncios en las revistas saldrán en el siguiente número." le respondió sin quitar la vista de sus laptops.

"Qué bien. ¿Vas a ponerte íntima conmigo digitalmente otra vez?"

"Si creo que lo hará más efectivo, entonces si, lo haré."

"¿En ese caso, te molestaría si digo que tu y yo estamos saliendo?"

"Puedes decir lo que quieras. Lo negaré todo."

"... Hoy estás inusualmente callada, ¿no?" Minato preguntó.

"Estoy ocupada pensando en maneras de hacerte pagar por no trabajar esta semana." Nemissa dijo.

"... ¿Qué tal si pongo estos 40,000 yenes por aquí y quedamos a mano?" Minato preguntó. Nemissa se detuvo y miró cómo Minato colocaba el dinero en su escritorio. Él retrocedió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Boom."

"... Considéralo hecho." Nemissa dijo. "Ya entendiste cómo funciona esto."

"El efectivo manda, ¿verdad?" Minato dijo. "Debería apresurarme y terminar mi turno. No puedo dejar pasar el tiempo para jugar con mis títeres."

Nemissa soltó una risita y regresó a su trabajo mientras Minato se cambiaba y comenzaba su trabajo. Realizó venta tras venta, y el día terminó rápidamente. Se despidió de Nemissa y regresó al dormitorio. Yukari y Junpei eran los únicos en la estancia a esa hora.

"¡Oh, hola!" Yukari lo saludó al entrar. "... Esa es una camiseta espantosa."

"Me parece que es linda." Minato dijo mientras firmaba ne la recepción. "¿Tienen hambre?"

"¡De hecho, no te molestes en cocinar! ¡Nuestros senpai dijeron que nos harían una gran cena por hacerlo tan bien y por el progreso que el SEES ha hecho!" Junpei dijo. "¡Espero que sea algo elegante!"

"Fue algo espontáneo... aparentemente Mitsuru-senpai insistió en darnos algo por nuestros esfuerzos." Yukari dijo.

 _"... Será mejor que esa plegaria haya funcionado."_ Minato pensó. "Supongo que piensa que como líder no nos está recompensando adecuadamente... Puedo entender de dónde viene eso."

"¡Hey, si eso significa comida gratis, por mí está bien!" Junpei dijo. Yukari suspiró.

"Claro que dirías eso, Estúpei." Yukari dijo.

"Ya no me llamarás de ese modo cuando saquen los resultados, Yupida." Junpei dijo.

Minato los dejó con su pequeña pelea y se dió un baño. Se puso algo más casual; una camiseta azul y shorts deportivos negros, quitándose el gorro por lo que quedaba del día. Bajó las escaleras y vió que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Mitsuru entró, seguida por Shinjiro y Akihiko, con ambos cargando grandes bolsas, posiblemente llenas de comida.

"Despejen la mesa. Es hora de comer." Shinjiro dijo al entrar.

"Parece que alguien tiene hambre." Minato dijo mientras iba a la mesa. Luego de que los platos fueron colocados, los asientos ocupados, y las bebidas servidas, Mitsuru se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, frente a Minato. El lado de la mesa más cercano a la puerta se encontraba vacío.

"Me gustaría tomarme un momento para agradecerle personalmente a todos y cada uno de ustedes por us esfuerzos." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Eh? Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo..." Yukari dijo.

"No, debo hacerlo, Yukari... Los he tratado como si fueran soldados, como dijiste antes." Mitsuru respondió. "Si no les importa, iré en orden."

"¿Entonces primero será Minato o yo?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Comenzaré contigo, Akihiko." Mitsuru dijo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Nunca he dicho realmente lo mucho que aprecio tu continua dedicación y lealtad... tú y Shinjiro fueron los primeros miembros del SEES además de mi misma, y aunque Shinjiro tuvo que irse, tú te quedaste, sabiendo de sobra lo que le pudo haber pasado. De verdad te agradezco por todas las veces que has permanecido a mi lado."

Nadie esperaba que Akihiko se sonrrojara y apartara la vista. Se había quedado sin palabras. "¡N-no fue nada!" dijo alzando la voz. ¡Q-quiero decir, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo!" Shinjiro comenzó a reirse, y pronto lo siguió el resto del SEES. "¡O-oigan! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"Sabemos que podemos contar contigo, Akihiko... nos reconforta a todos." Mitsuru dijo. Akihiko respiró hondo y asintió. Cuando las risitas terminaron, Mitsuru dirigió su atención hacia Shinjiro.

"... Puedes saltarme si quieres. Sé que tengo poco más que decepciones sobre mis hombros." dijo.

"Eso no es del todo cierto, Shinjiro." Mitsuru dijo. "Sin ti, el SEES nunca hubiera podido llegar más allá de donde comenzó... siempre estuviste listo para la acción, y nunca te retiraste de una pelea. Incluso ahora, aunque tu personalidad haya cambiado, sigues viviendo por esos principios. Regresaste al SEES después de todo este tiempo, mucho más fuerte que antes, y ahora eres una parte integral del equipo. Eres mucho más que tu pasado. Ya lo has demostrado."

"... Tch." Shinjiro dijo. Bajó un poco su gorro, oscureciendo sus ojos, pero no logró ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. "LLámame Shinji. Eres la única que no lo hace a estas alturas."

"Será un placer." Mitsuru dijo. "Ahora, Yukari... ¿por dónde empezar?"

"Oye, no tienes que forzar nada... Sé que he sido la menos emocionada de todos nosotros..." Yukari dijo.

"... Aunque puede que así sea como te veas a ti misma, eres una parte iremplazable del equipo en el campo. Antes que nada, eres la sanadora del equipo. Ese simple hecho te hace tan invaluable como nuestro líder." Mitsuru dijo. Yukari se sonrrojó y bajó la mirada. "Estamos agradecidos de tenerte con nosotros."

"Bien hecho, Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo. "Obtuviste muchos cumplidos de Mitsuru-senpai."

"No creas que no te estado observando, Junpei." Mitsuru dijo. "Es como dijiste anoche... Has asegurado tu posición como segundo al mando en campo del SEES, y has mejorado física y mentalmente a un ritmo que originalmente pensé era imposible para cualquiera... tu presencia es crítica tanto para nuestra fuerza como para nuestra moral."

"O-oye, no hice gran cosa..." Junpei dijo, bajando su gorra. "O sea, sólo dí lo mejor de mi. Pero gracias."

"¡Hey, muestra algo de orgullo! ¿Eres mi rival, o no?" Minato dijo, dándole a Junpei un golpe de mentira en el mentón. Junpei se rió por eso y volvió a alzar su cabeza.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Claro que daré lo mejor que pueda!" dijo con un gesto de su puño. Todos se rieron por eso. Mitsuru finalmente volteó a ver a Minato, quien seguía riendose por la acción de Junpei.

"Hmm... ¿y qué decir del líder de campo del SEES, Minato?" Mitsuru preguntó. "Trabajas incansablemente, quizás incluso más que yo, y pones el bienestar de tus compañeros por encima del tuyo... No tienes miedo de hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir con el objetivo, incluso si te cuesta la vida... Creo que no hay mucho que decir más que esto: Eres el hombre perfecto para el trabajo."

Minato sólo sonrió tan naturalmente como pudo. Puede que haya parecido un tanto perturbador, pero los miembro del SEES sabía lo que significaba. No tenía nada para decir. Ni una afirmación arrogante. Fue un elogio que se tomó a pecho.

"Gracias por escucharme." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Comenzamos?"

"¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!" Junpei dijo. Y así, la cena empezó.

Luego de una comida llena de una atmosfera placentera, Minato y el SEES regresó a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pasó la mayoría de la noche estudiando, hasta que casi llegaba la Hora Oscura.

 _"No he entrenado con Shin en un tiempo. ¿No quiero emepzar a fallar como líder del SEES, verdad?"_ Minato pensó mientras salía por s ventana. Se apresuró a llegar a la Estación Iwatodai y se subió al tren que iba a Tatsumi Port Island. Una vez ahí, siguió su camino hacia los callejones traseros. Estaban extrañamente vacíos cuando llegó, y la Hora Oscura llegó poco después de su llegada. Entró a la zona donde Shin solía meditar, sólo para ver a un hombre en un traje militar verde con peto, guanteletes, y espinilleras doradas, además de un ridículo casco robótico, portando un rifle de asalto con una motosierra roja acoplada debajo de su brazo derecho y una escopeta de cuatro cañones con una bayoneta electrica acoplada a cada uno. Caminó al lado contrario donde estaba Minato, e inmediatamente apuntó sus armas contra él.

"Minato Arisato." el hombre dijo.

"Capitán Hazama. ¿Sacando a pasear a su Demónica?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Qué asuntos tienes que atender fuera de Tartarus a esta hora?" preguntó.

"Sólo daba mi patrulla nocturna." Minato dijo. _"No puedo dejar que este tipo sepa de Shin. Entre ambos destruirían esta ciudad."_

"¿En serio esperas que crea eso?" Hazama preguntó. "Si no respondes con honestidad esta vez, te eliminaré."

"... Estoy aquí para reunirme con alguien." Minato dijo.

"¿Y de quién podría tratarse?" Hazama preguntó.

"De mi, su sensei." Shin dijo, emergiendo del túnel que llevaba al Club Red Hawk. Hazama giró una de sus armas hacia él mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Sensei... ¿Entrenan a esta hora?"

"Cuando el SEES no está explorando Tartarus y yo no estoy ocupado, si, por lo general entreno con Shin en la Hora Oscura." Minato dijo. "Él es el que me ha estado enseñando a controlar mis poderes demoníacos."

"Eso es correcto." Shin dijo, mientras seguía caminando. "Creo que deberías bajar tu arma... a menos que busques pelea."

Hazama dirigió ambas armas en dirección a Shin, reconociéndolo como la amenaza más inmediata. "En ese caso, deberán entrenar lejor de la ciudad para evitar cualquier daño a la misma." dijo.

"Entrenamos en una ubicación aislada." Shin dijo. Se detuvo, con las armas de Hazama directamente en su cara. "Déjanos. No queremos dañar esta ciudad."

"... Muy bien. Si descubro cualquier daño luego de esta sesión, te encontraré. Hazama dijo, bajando sus armas. "¿Quién eres?"

"Shin Managi... aunque la mayoría me conoce como Hitoshura."

"... Hablaremos de nuevo." Hazama dijo, alejandose de ellos.

"... Puede que acabaras de salvar mi vida." Minato dijo luego de que Hazama se fue.

"No hubieras podido contra él. Hay una buena posibilidad de que hubieras podido huir, pero no puedes correr por siempre." Shin dijo. "Ahora debo enseñarte a pelear contra más de un oponente. Ven."

Minato lo hizo, y fue lelvado al páramo desolado de nuevo. Shin agitó su mano, y creó tres copias idénticas de sí mismo. "Estas copias pelearán al mismo nivel con el que estaba peleando contigo la última vez que entrenamos. Una vez que hayas matado a los tres sin morir una sola vez, estarás listo para avanzar. Si mueres, voy a resucitar a las copias que hayas matado." dijo.

Minato despertó su poder y se preparó. "¿Tres contra uno, eh? Veamos lo que puedo hacer." respondió.

El primer clon de hin se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Minato. Casi inmediatamente después de los primeros golpes, un clon diferente atrapó la parte inferior de Minato en un bloque de hielo. Incapaz de defenderse, el clon con el que estaba peleando destrozó su parte inferior, y pateó su parte superior. Cuando aterrizó, giró en el suelo, y luego fue sanado.

"Esos sólo fueron dos. Debes ser capaz de encargárte de los tres." Shin dijo.

"... Puede que esto tarde un algo de tiempo." Minato dijo, preparandose una vez más. Esta vez, fue él quien cargó, invocando los cuchillos de Jack. Los lanzó al frente, obligando al primer clon a bloquearlos. Le dió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y lo envió tambaleándose hacia atrás. Aterrizó, y un segundo clon intentó derribarlo. Rodó a un lado, evitando el ataque por poco, sólo para ser consumido por una bola de fuego. Salió rápidamente de ahí, humeando, únicamente para ser recibido por el puño del segundo clon justo en su abdomen. Fue regresado al fuego y lo atravezó, siendo recibido por una patada del primer clon que le rompió la columna. Se desplomó, y fue pisoteadó en el suelo.

Otra resurección. Minato se puso de pie y vió a los clones parados uno al lado del otro, observándolo desde la distancia. Apretó sus dientes, y sacó su Evocadora. "¡Mutilar!" dijo. Jack apareció y se abalanzó al frente, cuchilos en mano, y fue contra el clon de enmedio. Éste atrapó la hoja, y el segundo decapitó a Jack de una patada. Mientras eso pasaba, Minato se fue contra el tercer clon. Dicho clon lo detuvo antes de que su golpe conectara, y Minato invocó la espada de Matador. Al emerger atravezó al clon. Con una sonrisa, empujó hasta que la empuñadura tocó la piel de su objetivo con todas sus fuerzas, partiendo la cabeza del clon en el proceso. Ésta se inclinó, Minato se dió la vuelta para invocar los cuchillos de Jack y clavarlos en el cuello. Vió como su cuerpo se desplomaba mientras la cabeza caía la suelo.

Su visión se tornó negra por un momento, pero volvió a resucitar para ver a los tres clones parados frente a él. "Esto definitivamente va a tomar algo de tiempo." Minat odijo.

"Intentar aislar uno de ellos a la vez no te hará ningún bien." Shin dijo.

Minato pasó la hora muriendo repetidamente, llevándose ocasionalmente a un clon a la tumba con él. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se había vuelto mejor sobreviviendo a la matanza, pero aún tenía que encontrar un método eficiente para atacar. Shin los teletransportó de regresó a Tatssumi Port Island, y se despidió de él. Minato regresó al dormitorio y pasó la noche ideando nuevas tácticas de batalla.


	39. Resultados de los Primeros Exámenes

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: LOL un harem con todo y fem Orpheus... Es una lástima que no se hayan molestado en hacer otra persona para la Protagonista de Persona 3 Portable. Mínimo una nueva Persona llamada Eurídice o algo así.**

 **39\. Resultados de los Primeros Exámenes**

Minato estaba ocupado haciendo desayuno para el SEES cuando una Mitsuru particularmente feliz bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala. "Buenos días, Minato. ¿Preparando el desayuno como siempre?" dijo.

"Tal como lo ves." Minato dijo. "¿Quieres algo en especial en esta maravillosa mañana?"

"En realidad, me gustarían unos pancakes." Mitsuru dijo.

"Entonces, pancakes tendrás." Minato dijo. Por suerte, ya había terminado las preparaciones para un desayuno basado en harina. Hacer algunos pancakes era una tarea simple en ese punto. En menos de diez minutos, preparó un gran desayuno consistente en tres pancakes, uno encima de otro, con algunas fresas y miel colocada de manera que asimilara a un par de espadas... o tibias, pero no le dió mucha importancia. Colocó el plato frente a Mitsuru, y rápidamente regresó a hacer su propia variante, usando moras en lugar de fresas y dibujando una calavera con la miel.

"Un desayuno adorable." Mitsuru dijo mientras Minat otomaba asiento. "¿Hay suficiente para los demás?"

"Claro. Aunque no me molesté en prepararlos tanto... Después de todo, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir a la escuela." Minato dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Comenzamos?"

"Desde luego." Con eso, ambos empezaron a comer. "Así que, Mitsuru, nunca pregunté... ¿qué harás si resulta que obtienes el puntaje más alto dentro del SEES?"

"He preparado un premio aceptable para el segundo lugar... porque después de todo, solo el vencedor debería llevarse un deseo, ¿no crees?"

Minato se rió. "Entonces me aseguraré que mi deseo sea extra especial, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Ya lo veremos." Mitsuru musitó.

Terminaron de desayunar junto al resto del SEES, y abordaron el tren a la escuela. Junpei fue el primero en hablar. "¡Oh sí! ¡¿Quién más está muriendo por saber cómo lo hice?! ¡¿Eh?!" exclamó.

"Estás bastante emocionado, ¿eh, Junpei?... Creo que sólo estás asustado." Yukari dijo.

"¡Já! ¡Si, cómo no! ¡Ya puedo ver mi recompensa... mi propio set de tres sirvientas personales, todas de mi edad!" Junpei dijo. "... será glorioso."

"... Olvida que dije algo, pervertido."

"¿Sirvientas, eh? No suena nada mal." Minato dijo.

"Y claro que estarías de acuerdo con él." Yukari dijo, girando sus ojos.

"Bueno, pueden limpiar por ti, cocinar para ti, y hacer favores aleatorios cuando se los pidas... son bastante útiles, y para alguien como Junpei, puedo entender porque pediría tres. Puede hacer que que se dividan las tareas." Minato dijo, guiñándole discretamente a Junpei.

"¡S-si, exacto, Yuka-tan! De ese modo podría dedicarle más tiempo a las cosas imporatnte... ¡como entrenar y estudiar!" Junpei dijo. Yukari se llevó su mano a su cara, exasperada.

"Voy a hacer de cuenta que esta conversación nunca pasó... Estoy segura de que ambos mienten." dijo.

Llegaron a la escuela, en la que no pasó nada interesante hasta la hora del almuerzo. Algunos estudiantes que hablaban sobre los resultados que habían sido publicados llamó la atención de Minato, por lo que decidió darle un vistazo al tablón.

 **Resultados de los Exámenes (Rango y Puntaje Acumulativo de un total máximo de 600)**

 **3er Año:**

Mitsuru Kirijo - 1er Lugar, Puntaje: 595

Akihiko Sanada - 18vo Lugar, Puntaje: 565

Shinjiro Aragaki - 174to Lugar, Puntaje; 347

 **2do Año:**

Minato Arisato - 1er Lugar, Puntaje: 645

Fuuka Yamagishi - 2do Lugar, Puntaje: 590

Yukari Takeba - 66to Lugar, Puntaje: 490

Junpei Iori - 67mo Lugar, Puntaje: 486

Minato fue bombardeado por una serie de miradas de desprecio, de celos, de incredulidad, y hasta una que otra de admiración. Él lo notó, y sólo se rió un poco antes de regresar a clases. Al entrar al segundo piso, vió a Fuuka mirando a la nada desde su posición en la barandilla.

"¡Boo!" Minato dijo, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Fuuka salió de su trance y se asustó. Casi se caía, pero Minato la atrapó a tiempo y le permitió recuperar el equilibrio.

"¡M-minato, qué malo eres!" le dijo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, tal vez me pasé un poco." dijo. "Aún así, ¿por qué te quedaste viendo a la nada de ese modo en medio del pasillo? Sé que te gustan los problemas, pero el invitarlos tan abiertamente es un mal hábito."

"... Estaba pensando en algo." ella dijo. "P-pero no puedo decírtelo."

"¿Oh? ¿Un secreto?" Minato preguntó. "Bueno, no me corresponde usmear sobre eso... Por cierto, felicidades por tus calificaciones. Te dije que ambos lo haríamos genial. Somos los mejores de nuestras clases."

"... Si, lo eres. Q-quiero decir, lo somos." Fuuka dijo. "¿Eso está bien, verdad?"

"... Aún parece que algo te molesta." Minato dijo. Puso un brazo alrededor de ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia su aula.

"¿O-oye, por qué me llevas contigo?" Fuuka preguntó.

"Simple. Para poder animarte un poco." Minato dijo. Entraron a su salón, el cuál estaba vacío a esa hora, y tomó su almuerzo para volver a salir. "Comámos juntos, como antes, ¿eh?"

"D-de hecho, no tengo tanta hambre." Fuuka dijo. Minat ose detuvo, y se alejó un poco de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Fuuka?" le preguntó seriamente. "Dime."

"N-no pasa nada." le respondió. Minato suspiró.

"No puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada... Se supone que le digas tus problemas a tu oso de peluche, ¿sabes?"

"¡No puedo decirte de este!" le dijo, dándole la espalda a Minato y se le quedó viendo a la ventana. Él le respondió abrazándola por la espalda.

"... Entonces no tienes que hablar." dijo. Fuuka se estremeció un poco, pero no hizo nada más. Ambos se quedaron ahí por unos momentos, hasta que ella tomó su brazo.

"... Gracias." dijo. Minato la soltó, y ella lo volteó a ver, sonriendo tristemente. "Pero... no puedes evitar esto." Se fue de ahí y dejó a Minato en su escritorio, quien simplemente se sentó, y comió solo.

 _ **"... Parece que algo va terriblemente mal."**_ David dijo.

 _"No me digas, Sherlock. Esto comienza a molestarme."_ Minato respondió.

 _ **"Es el voluble corazón de una mujer."**_ Matador dijo.

 _"... Puede ser. ¿No estará molesta conmigo por salir mejor que ella, o sí?"_

 ** _"¿Quién sabe? No parece tener mucho a su favor... tal vez en secreto sea igual de orgullosa que Mitsuru en cuanto sus calificaciones."_** Jack dijo.

 _"Tiene mucho a su favor... aunque probablemente no lo sepa aún. Si ese es el caso, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, ¿cierto?"_

 ** _"¿Entonces nuestro plan de acción es dejar que esto estalle por sí solo?"_** David preguntó.

 ** _"Lo que deba pasar, pasará."_** Matador dijo.

 _"Esto no es algo que pueda arreglar de inmediato... Voy a necesitar detalles. Jack, vigílala."_

 ** _"No hay problema."_**

Mientras Minato almorzaba, una versión miniatura de Jack apareció y voló al salón de Fuuka. Se quedó fuera de la vista de todos y vió a Fuuka apoyar su cabeza en su escritorio. No dijo nada, y sólo se quedó ahí.

Luego de que las clases se reanudaran, Jack continuó con su observación. Fuuka pasó el día de manera casi automática, sin expresión alguna en su cara. Cuando la campana sonó, Jack desapareció y le pasó su reporte a Minato.

 _"... Entonces, no hubo suerte hoy."_ dijo luego de escuchar a su Demonio.

 _ **"Sea lo que sea, se lo está guardando muy bien. Puedo seguirla hasta su casa si quieres."**_ Jack sugirió.

 _"No iremos tan lejos... Por ahora, que pase lo que tenga que pasar."_ Minato respondió. Se levantó de su escritorio y se estiró un poco. _"En cualquier caso, es hora de ir al Consejo Estudiantil."_

Una vez en el aula del Consejo, se puso su banda, y tomó su lugar de siempre. El resto de los miembros entraron, uno por uno, hasta que finalmente, Mitsuru entró, seguida por Shinjiro, quien usaba una banda idéntica a la de Minato.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Quisiera informarles sobre nuestro más reciente miembro." ella anunció. "Éste es Shinjiro Aragaki... será el segundo al mando del Comité Disciplinario a partir de hoy."

"Por lo que escuché, eso significa que puedo patearles el trasero si me ven a mi o a Mitsuru de manera que no me guste." Shinjiro dijo. "A diferencia de Minato, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con palabras... así que no esperen piedad de mi."

Todos salvo Mitsuru y Minato se estremecieron. Minato había demostrado ser un psicópata, pero al menos se le podía hablar. Shinjiro acababa de afirmar que era exactamente lo opuesto, lo que algunos veían como algo mucho peor que Minato. Todos los no-oficiales comenzaron a sudar de nervios.

Mitsuru tomó su lugar mientras Shinjiro sacaba una silla para sentarse a su izquierda, a diferencia de Minato, que se sentaba a su derecha. Ella le sonrió al resto del Consejo. "He recibido quejas por parte de algunos de nuestros ex-oficiales en cuanto a la nueva distribución del poder... ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera expresarlas en voz alta?" Nadie dijo una palabra. "En ese caso, Minato, si pudieras compartir con el resto la lista de personas inconformes."

"Desde luego, Madame Presidenta." Minato dijo con su sonrisa aterradora. Sacó una nota de su mochila. "El primer infractor no es otro que nuestro Historiador anterior, Mayumi Mihara. Aquí dice que encontraste la pérdida de tu cargo 'indignante e injustificada'... ¿qué tienes que decir sobre eso?"

"¡Q-quise decir que fue muy repentino! ¡No estaba pensando claro cuando escribí eso!" la chica dijo.

"Aún así, durante la segunda semana antes de los exámenes, elegiste no quedarte en el Consejo, a diferencia de tu sucesor." Minato dijo.

"Nos dijeron que podíamos retirarnos para estudiar, y yo no estaba muy segura de mis calificaciones. ¿Cómo es eso algo malo?" ella preguntó.

"Estás en lo correcto al asumir que no rompiste ninguna regla... sin embargo, demostraste que tu dedicación a este Consejo es limitada." Minato dijo. "Debido a tu irracionalidad, suceptibilidad a estallidos emocionales, y falta de compromiso ante el futuro de Gekkoukan y el Consejo, fuiste reemplazada. Si sigues teniendo alguna objeción, estaré más que feliz de charlar afuera junto a Shinjiro."

Shinjiro gruñó, y tronó su dedo índice con el pulgar, de manera ruidosa. Mayumi se encogió de vuelta en su asiento, sin decir nada. "Excelente... ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?" Mitsuru dijo. Todos negaron con sus cabezas. "Entonces, pasaremos a terminar el papeleo de la semana pasada. Shinjiro, Minato, Fushimi... ustedes vendrán conmigo para reunirnos con los maestros."

Minato y Shinjiro siguieron a Mitsuru a la pequeña sala de reuniones en la parte trasera del salón del Consejo Estudiantil, y permanecieron a su lado como fieles guardaespaldas, mientras Chihiro se apresuraba a traer al primer maestro. "¿No deberíamos compartir nuestro pequeño problema con Shinjiro?" Minato le preguntó a Mitsuru.

"¿Problema? ¿A quién debo patearle el trasero?" Shinjiro preguntó, haciendo reír a Mitsuru.

"Aún no lo sabemos... una considerable parte de los ahorros del Consejo se ha perdido. Es muy posible que el culpable sea un maestro. Y estamos usando las reuniones obligatorias con los profesores para interrogar a los sospechosos." Mitsuru dijo.

Shinjiro asintió. "¿Interrogar a un maestro? Hagámoslo." dijo.

"Si... ya va a llegar la primera. Es una antigua asociada del Grupo Kirijo." Mitsuru añadió.

"¿Qué hacía allá?" Minato preguntó.

"Principalmente se encargaba de supervisar equipos de mantenimiento para proyectos de investigación y desarrollo." le respondió.

"... Eso explica por qué sus clases se enfocan al desarrollo profesional." Shinjiro dijo.

Luego de una breve espera, la puerta se abrió, y Chihiro dejó pasar a la Srta. Kanou a la habitación. Se veía tan confiada como siempre. "Buenas tardes, Srta. Kanou. Antes que nada permítame por su cooperación en el asunto del incidente del monorriel."

"Fue un placer. Admito que no esperaba tener que aparecer en televisión, pero no fue mucho problema." dijo.

"Me alegra oirlo... Se lo preguntaré directamente. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?"

"Para asegurar mi cumplimiento para con el Consejo Estudiantil, o más precisamente, para contigo."

"Esa es parte de la razón... la otra es acerca de cierto incidente esperando a pasar." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Incidente?" la Srta. Kanou dijo.

"Me ha llegado información de que ha estado bastante cercana a uno de sus estudiantes, Kenji Tomochika, mucho más de lo debido... He escuchado que incluso lo ha invitado a su casa en repetidas ocasiones." Mitsuru dijo. "Quiero que cese toda comunicación con él de inmediato. Usted lo está llevando a hacer eso y lo sabe."

"... Demonios, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto con él." la Srta. Kanou dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin... Ya sé que esperar si me rehuso, así que no se preocupen. He mantenido a mi prometido lejos de el chico todo este tiempo. Esto se acabará en un santiamén. Aunque... He escuchado algunas historias acerca de minato y la Srta. Toriumi... ¿Asumo que hablarán con ella también?"

"Ya he discutido esto con ella... después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó esos rumores?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Es cierto... ya han pasado dos semanas desde las visitas a la Estación Iwatodai." la Srta. Kanou dijo. "Entonces, ¿eso es todo?"

"De hecho, hay otra cosa... también ha estado dejando de lado sus obligaciones como promotora del equipo femenil de tenis. Y he oído reportes de que algunos miembros también han dejado de asistir a las prácticas." Mitsuru dijo. "Espero un mejor informe el mes que viene."

La Srta. Kanou soltó un gran suspiro. "¿En serio debo lidiar con esas niñitas? La capitana es molesta y entusiasta, y el rest del equipo son un montón de perezosas... es como mezclar agua y electricidad. Terminarás electrocutado en un segundo." dijo.

"Por muy terrible que pueda ser, no podemos dejar que la reputación de Gekkoukan se hunda por culpa de un grupo de pésimos atletas. Usted aceptó el cargo de promotora sabiendo de los riesgos... retractarse es una ofensa grave." Mitsuru dijo. La Srta. Kanou respiró hondo.

"... Veré lo que puedo hacer." dijo.

"En ese caso, puede retirarse." Mitsuru dijo. La Srta. Kanou se levantó, dió una reverencia, y salió de la habitación. "... Hice que quién la esta siguiendo revisara sus gastos... no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ella no es la ladrona."

"¿Seguirla?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"¿Cómo crees que supe que Kenji Tomochika ha estado en su casa varias veces?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"... Buen punto." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Y quién sigue?"

"Quiero que ambos estén alerta con este... El Sr. Toudou es el siguiente de la lista." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿El usuario Persona, eh? Me interesa ver lo que puede hacer." Minato dijo.

Después de otra espera breve, Naoya Toudou entró a la habitación. Tomó asiento, y apenas si mostró expresión alguna. "Así que les gustaría hablar conmigo una vez más." dijo.

"Si, aunque no hablaremos de lo que discutimos antes." Mitsuru dijo.

"Entonces, adelante." dijo.

"Muy bien... Sr. Toudou, como sabe, actualmente esta sirviendo como reemplazo del Sr. Uchida. No obstante, a pesar de que enseña Francés de manera efectiva, está despertando en la escuela un interés por lo oculto al usar principalmente textos mitológicos y tratados de demoniología como material de clase. Siendo ésta una prestigiosa escual propiedad del Grupo Kirijo, no podemos permitirle continuar con este método de enseñanza." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Yo, despertando un interés en lo oculto? No me atrevería." el Sr. Toudou dijo con una sonrisa.

"Este es un asunto serio, Sr. Toudou... como maestro en esta escuela, está obligado a seguir las reglas."

"Hmph. ¿Así que desea censurar sus mentes? Que así sea." el Sr. Toudou dijo. "Pero claro, ¿debe pensar que es ridículo que debamos ocultar nuestros verdaderos intereses al público, verdad?"

"... Esto no es un debate de estándares sociales. Pero gracias por acatar estos términos." Mitsuru dijo.

"No cabe duda de que está en el buen camino" musitó. "Eso hace que el instante en que se desvíe de él sea mucho más devastador, sabe." Mitsuru le lanzó una mirada molesta. Él se rió. "Ya lo he visto antes... pero les daré un consejo. A veces deben experimentar el choque para que una lección se les quede grabada. Solo rezen por no perder nada durante el viaje."

"Cuidado con lo que dice." Shinjiro dijo de repente.

"Sr. Toudou, creo que le conviene dejar de hablar." Minato dijo. El Sr. Toudou lo volteó a ver. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un instante, antes de regresar a la normalidad.

"Ya veo..." el Sr. Toudou dijo. "¿Puedes usar múltiples Personas, verdad?"

"¿Y qué si puedo?"

"Nada... sólo dile a Igor que el chico del arete le manda saludos." el Sr. Toudou dijo. Mitsuru y Shinjiro miraron a Minato, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

"¿Aún tiene su llave?" preguntó.

"No... yo ya terminé mi viaje." el Sr. Toudou dijo. "Pero ya nos desviamos del tema. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Srta. Kirijo?"

"No... ya puede irse." Mitsuru dijo. El Sr. Toudou se puso de pie y se fue del lugar. "... ¿Quién es Igor?"

"El dueño de la otra habitación que visito. Es quien me da nuevas Personas." Minato dijo. Mitsuru volteó a ver a Shinjiro, quien se encogió de hombros.

"No conozco a ningún Igor." dijo.

"... Bueno, el Sr. Toudou fue contratado después del robo, por lo que estoy segura de que no es el culpable. Mitsuru dijo. "En ese caso... eso debería ser todo. Minato, ¿podrías hacer algo de té? Tengo un par de cosas que terminar antes de irnos."

"Será un placer... ¿tú también quieres un poco, Shinji?"

"Si lo vas a hacer de todos modos, entonces si." respondió.

Minato fue a preparar el té mientras Mitsuru revisaba un par de documentos que requerían la aprobación de la presidenta. Sirvió el té poco después, y los tres lo bebieron mientras el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte. "Sabes, no creí que te unieras al Consejo Estudiantil, Shinji." Minato dijo.

"Era esto o tomar clases extra por mis calificaciones de mierda." Shinjiro respondió.

"Tomaste la decisión correcta." Mitsuru dijo. "Y debo agradecerles a los dos por su trabajo el día de hoy, especialmente con el Sr. Toudou... casi permití que me afectara."

"Somos los que se supone que te cuidemos la espalda, ¿no? No importa quien sea... aquí estaremos." Minato dijo. "No voy a tolerar que nadie manche tu nombre." Shinjiro asintió y le dió otro sorbo a su té.

"... Parece que me has apoyado más de lo que yo te he apoyado, ¿verdad?" Mitsuru musitó. "¿No te molesta si continuamos así, o si?"

"¿Estaría aquí si me molestara en primer lugar?" Minato preguntó. "Ya me conoces, ¿no?"

"... Tienes razón. De hecho te conozco bastante bien." Mitsuru dijo. Soltó una pequeña risa. "... Algún día te lo compensaré."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Emperatríz...**

"Ya haces más que suficiente." Minato dijo.

"... Sigo aquí." Shinjiro dijo, haciéndo reir a Mitsuru.

"Lo sabemos, Shinji... ya es hora de que nos vayamos." Mitsuru dijo. Salieron de la escuela y tomaron el tren a la Estación Iwatodai. "Creo que deberíamos detenernos a comer algo. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Shinji?"

"... ¿Quieres ir a Wakatsu?" preguntó. "El sushi ahí no es el mejor del mundo, pero es bueno."

"Lo es... sólo dejen que yo nos consiga la mesa." Minato dijo.

"¿Un contacto? Ya veo... Se los dejaré a ustedes." Mitsuru dijo con una sonrisa. Llegaron a la Estación Iwatodai, y Minato los llevó a Wakastu. Le mencionó al mesero la contraseña, y éste los guió a La División. Fueron a su mesa de siempre, y la geisha que le servía usuamente entró.

"Hola de nuevo, Amo Minato... se ha convertido en una figura prominente estos últimos dias." le dijo. "¿Le gustaría comenzar con agua, o con el favorito de su acompañante?"

"Mitsuru, ¿imagino que has tenido que tomar antes, siendo la hija de un hombre de negocios, verdad?" Minato preguntó. Mitsuru asintió. "Entonces, pediremos dos botellas de lo que mi querida amiga pide."

"A sus ordenes." dijo con una reverencia. Ella desapareció detrás de las cortinas, y tanto Mitsuru como Shinjiro voltearon a ver a Minato inmediatamente.

"... Este lugar apesta a cigarros y alcohol." Shinjiro dijo.

"Me gustaría saber cómo es que conoces este lugar." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Esta es la División de Wakastu... es un restaurante del mercado negro. Isako me trajo aquí una vez." Minato dijo.

"... Te dije que ella era el tipo de amiga con la que entras a lugares como este." Shinjiro dijo.

"Ya he traído a Junpei aquí una vez también." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Hiciste que Junpei tomara bebidas alcoholicas?" Mitsuru preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que primero nos ofreció agua?" Minato dijo. "Aún así, este lugar ofrece excelente comida... me pregunto que tan familiarizados están con algunas de sus delicias."

"Ya he probado varios platillos exóticos... me pregunto que encontraré en este lugar." Mitsuru dijo. Volteó a ver a Shinjiro, quien parecía un tanto incómodo. "¿Pasa algo, Shinji?"

"... Nunca he bebido alcohol antes." Shinjiro dijo.

"... ¿Hablas en serio?" Minato preguntó. "¡Quiero decir, eras el vigilante de un club, y vigilante del Red Hawk!"

"¿Red Hawk?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Otra guarida de drogadictos." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero no, nunca lo probé... cuando debes lidiar con una condición médica que amenaza tu vida, tiendes a evitar cosas que puedan provocar otras."

"... Buen punto. Te puedo pedir agua si quieres." Minato dijo.

"Respetaré cualquier cosa que decidas, Shinjiro." Mitsuru dijo. Shinjiro frunció el ceño esta vez.

"... Cuando me opciones como ésas, realmente no me dan opción, ¿verdad?" Shinjiro preguntó, comenzando a servir los vasos. "Si no querían que fuera el que arruinara la diversión, debieron decirlo." Minato se rió un poco.

"Bueno, me alegra ver que captáras rápido." dijo. Cada quien tomo su vaso. "Por los malos hábitos." dijo, alzándo su vaso.

"¿Qué clase de estúpido brindis es ese?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"... Si ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez, cierto?" Mitsuru rió. "Por los malos hábitos."

"Deben estar bromeando... Tch." Shinjiro dijo, mientras alzaba su vaso. "Por los malos hábitos." Todos le dieron un trago a sus bebidas, y se rieron un poco. "Sabe más raro de lo que pensaba." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero no es tan malo."

"Parece ser que la Srta. Toriumi sabe de licores." Mitsuru notó.

"Deberías venir con nosotros algún día. Será genial." Minato dijo. Ordenaron su comida, cada uno pidiendo diferentes tipo de comid marina, y comieron. En general, acordaron que la comida era mucho mejor que lo que tenían todos los dias. Luego de su feliz almuerzo, salieron por la salida trasera, y caminaron al callejón.

"Sales por una puerta por la que no puedes entras, ¿eh?" Shinjiro dijo una vez de vuelta en las calles. "Qué listos."

"En efecto... aunque creo que no deberíamos frecuantar este establecimiento en el futuro." Mitsuru dijo.

"Probablemente, pero una vez de vez en cuando es divertido, ¿no?" Minat odijo.

"... Estoy de acuerdo."

Regresaron al dormitorio, y encontraron a Akihiko y a junpei viendo la televisión. "¿Cómo les fue? Estuvieron fuera mucho tiempo." Akihiko dijo cuando entraron.

"Si, ni que lo digas... pensamos que algo le pudo haber pasado a Mitsuru-senpai." Junpei dijo. Se detuvo, y comenzó a lamentarse por algo. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante. Akihiko le dió una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó. Minato, Shinjiro, y Mitsuru le lanzaron una mirada seria a Junpei.

"¡S-solo recordé que fui el que salió peor en los exámenes, y estoy molesto! ¡¿Y además, qué demonios pasó con el puntaje de Minato?! ¡¿Si quiera es posible eso?!" exclamó.

"Oye, sólo corregí un par de errores en los exámenes. Supongo que los maestros me dieron créditos extra por ello." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Hablando de eso, aún no hemos discutido mi recompensa."

Mitsuru se congeló. Se sonrrojó, y miró de reojo a Minato. "... Desde luego. Incluso me superaste a mi... Debo concederte un deseo." ella dijo. Todos en la habitación se tensaron.

"... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé lo que puedo pedir!" Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Mitsuru, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Deseo que me cobres el favor que te prometí."

Mitsuru deseó que el suelo donde estaba parada la hiciera desaparecer mientras que los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. "... No... no puedes hablar en serio." Akihiko dijo.

"Lo hago." Minato dijo.

"... No puedo retractarme ahora.' Mitsuru dijo. "Shinjiro, que nadie vaya arriba... Minato... s-sígueme."

Mitsuru y Minato subieron las escaleras de la sala, y el resto de los miembros del SEES se quedaron helados. Luego de un rato, lentamente comenzaron a ignorar lo que acababa de pasar. Shinjiro se quedó leyendo una revista de cocina, siendo un muro literal frente a las escaleras. Akihiko y Junpei se quedaron muy entretenidos con un animé.

Yukari entró al dormitorio poco después y se detuvo en la puerta. Todos estaban demasiado callados. "... ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó.

"... Minato obtuvo su deseo." Junpei dijo. "No... no trates de subir... hasta dentro de un rato."

Los ojos de Yukari se agrandaron. Volteó a ver a Shinjiro e intentó razonar con él. "No puedo dejarte pasar." dijo. "No seré ejecutado para darte tranquilidad."

"¡¿Nadie se opuso a esto?!" ella preguntó.

"No... no pudimos evitarlo. Mitsuru es demasiado orgullosa para no honrar su palabra." Akihiko dijo. Parecía como si acabara de ver su orgullo morir frente a él.

El resto del SEES esperó ansiosamente. Pasó un poco más antes de que Minato y Mitsuru bajaran las escaleras de nuevo. Mitsuru estaba bastante roja mientras que Minato lucía bastante refrescado. "¿Entonces, quién quiere cenar?" Minato preugntó. "Me ayudarás, ¿verdad, Shinji?"

Shinjiro observó a Mitsuru, quien, detrás de su sonrojo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Se rió un poco, y miró a Minato. "Claro." Fue con Minato a la cocina mientras Mitsuru se movía a su lugar en la sala. Tomó uno de los libros en el mueble, y comenzó a leer.

"... Rayos, supongo que eso es lo que hace Shinji-senpai, ¿eh?" Junpei preguntó.

"¿Qué demonios, Shinji?" Akihiko susurró molesto.

"... Estos tipos..." Yukari dijo, negándo con la cabeza. Akihiko volteó a ver a Mitsuru.

"... ¿Cómo estuvo?" le preguntó. Mitsuru se estremeció un poco y se volvió a sonrrojar.

"... Fue sorpendentemente bueno." dijo.

El resto del SEES se quedaron viendo entre sí con asombro, y luego a Minato, quien, usando un mandil rosado sobre su camiseta blanca y azul, parecía estar de muy buen humor mientras cocinaba.

Luego de una cena incómodamente callada, la mayoría del SEES se fue a dormir. Minato decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en el dormitorio despuPs de su encuentro con Hazama, por lo que se quedó entrenando en la azotea hasta la mañana.


	40. El Hombre y La Fosa

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Totalmente de acuerdo, en el juego original nunca me agradó la Srta. Kanou.**

 **Nota General: Capítulo 40! Dios, parece que no, pero ya llevamos casi un cuarto de la historia original (hasta ahora xD) En fin, hace veinte episodios que actualicé los detalles de los Vínculos Sociales de Minato, así que aquí está;**

 **El Demonio (Lucifer) = 5**

 **El Loco (SEES) = 3**

 **El Mago (Junpei Iori) = 5**

 **La Sacerdotisa (Fuuka Yamagishi) = 4**

 **La Emperatriz (Mitsuru Kirijo) = 5**

 **El Emperador (Akihiko Sanada) = 3**

 **El Hierofante (Shinjiro Aragaki) = 2**

 **Los Amantes (Yukari Takeba) = 3**

 **El Carro (Dante) = 3**

 **El Ermitaño (Isako Toriumi) = 3**

 **Fuerza (Shin Managi) = 3**

 **Templanza (Hazama Yoshio) = 1**

 **El Diablo (Shuji Ikutsuki) = 3**

 **La Torre (Igor) = 2**

 **La Estrella (Kazuya Minegishi) = 3**

 **La Luna (Nemissa) = 4**

 **El Sol (Elizabeth) = 2**

 **40\. El Hombre y La Fosa**

Minato, luego de su entrenamiento la noche anterior, estaba por ir a preparar el desayuno cuando su tranquila mañana fue interrumpida por un Akihiko que no parecía muy contento, esperándolo en la sala. _"Esto se va a poner bastante estúpido muy pronto."_ Minato pensó mientras Akihiko se dirigía hacia él. _"Bueno, si esto debe pasar, se pondrá estúpido en mis términos."_

"Minato..." dijo, mirándolo fijamente

"Buenos dias, Akihiko. ¿Quieres algo en particular antes de salir a correr? Puedo prepararte algo rápido si quieres." Minato dijo, sonriendo. "O... ¿tal vez quieras algunos detalles sobre lo que hicimos Mitsuru y yo durante nuestro tiempo en privado?" preguntó. Akihiko hico una mueca. "Sabes, no pensaba que fueras de los que disfrutan fantaseando... con todas esas chicas detrás de ti, no veo por qué necesitarías hacerlo. Pero, si te gusta hacerlo, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? ¡Oh, espera! ¿Cómo dice el dicho... Algo sobre siempre querer lo que no puedes tener?"

"... ¿Ya te sientes mejor contigo mismo?" Akihiko preguntó, preparando sus puños. Minato lo observó por unos momentos, y entonces dejó de sonreír.

"... Te estás conteniendo bastante bien." Minato dijo. "Casi esperaba que me lanzaras un golpe. Debo decir que estoy impresionado y descepcionado al mismo tiempo." Suspiró. "Eso me hubiera dado una buena oportunidad para entrenar contigo. Oh bueno."

"Te conozco lo suficiente para eso. Eres de los que provocan a las personas para tener una excusa para pelear." Akihiko dijo. "Aunque sólo vas contra las personas que parecen ser un reto para ti... ¿Quieres explicar eso?"

"Porque no es divertido si no está balanceado. No puedo disfrutar nada si simplemente arrasara a mis oponentes sin más, ¿o si?" Minato respondió. Sonrió de nuevo. "No... solo es divertido cuando piensan que ya ganaron, y puedes ver la esperanza en sus ojos... y luego la vez desaparecer cuando comienzas a tener la ventaja. Luego viene el miedo, cuando los ves dudar de si mismos y de sus habilidades... explotas tus ventajas, y ves sus pesadillas convertirse e nrealidad, dejando únicamente desesperación en sus rostros. Entonces, al final, cuando ya los tienes en tus manos, rogarán y suplicarán tan desesperadamente... y los complaces, o hasta les haces creer que puedes mostrarles compasión... hasta que los acabas en una hermosa demostración de crueldad. Y luego, sus cuerpos se adormecen y caen al suelo, mirando a la nada... Pero aún no has terminado. Después de eso, sus cuerpos se convierten en lienzos en blanco... ¿abstracto o impresionista? ¿O tal vez prefieras la simplicidad del realismo? Lo que sea que eligas hacer com tu premio, es imperativo que lo disfrutes antes que nada."

Para cuando Minato terminó de hablar, Akihiko ya estaba al pie de las escaleras. "... Olvida que dije algo." susurró. Corrió de regreso a su cuarto, y rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí. Minato soltó una carcajada, y entró a la cocina. Se puso su mandil rosado y comenzó a cocinar. Luego de un rato, escuchó un fuerte grito, seguido de reclamos molestos. Shinjiro y Junpei bajaron las escaleras poco después.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Aki?" Shinjiro preguntó, cubriendose un oído. "El idiota casi rompe la maldita barrera del sonido... Es muy temprano para esa basura."

"Ni que lo digas. Si no estaba desierto antes, te aseguro que ahora lo estoy." Junpei gruñó.

"Me preguntó por qué me gusta pelear." Minato dijo.

"... Siempre es demasiado temprano para esa basura." Shinjiro dijo. Sacudió su cabeza, y fue a la cocina. "Veámos que tenemos hoy."

El dúo empezó a cocinar como siempre, y Junpei se sentó en la mesa. "Oye, Minato... no creas que estoy siendo raro ni nada, pero... ¿qué hiciste anoche?" preguntó.

"Nada que no dijera que haría." Minato dijo. "Ella quería que la bañaran, así que le dí un baño... en una bañera especial con incienso, pétalos de rosas, y mucho jabón... El entrenamiento que tuve ne mi trabajo fue realmente útil. A Mitsuru le gustó."

Junpei bajó su gorra en su dirección y suspiró. "Amigo, desearía haber sido yo..." dijo. Minato se rió y continuó haciendo el desayuno, aunque se aseguró de darle a Junpei una porción más grande de lo usual.

Estaban sirviendo el desayuno cuando Mitsuru bajó las escaleras, seguida poco después por Yukari. Todos se reunieron para comer en grupo. "Oigan, ¿dónde está Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari preugntó.

"Asustado como nena en su cuarto." Shinjiro dijo.

"... ¿Debería preguntar?"

"Creo que estás mejor sin saber eso." Junpei dijo.

"Claro." Yukari dijo. Terminaron de desayunar en paz, y abordaron el tren a la escuela. "Hey, Junpei, nunca te felicité por tus resultados. Realmente me sorprendiste." le dijo.

"... Sólo quieres restregarme en la cara que lo hice peor que tú, ¿verdad?" preguntó, entrecerrando su mirada. Yukari se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara.

"¡No, no lo digo por eso!" dijo. "¡Te estoy promoviendo de 'Estupei'!"

"¿Eh?" Junpei preugntó.

"Ya no puedo llamarte Estupei porque sólo estás un lugar debajo de mi... si tú eres estúpido, entonces soy casi tan estúpida como tú viendolo de ese modo." ella dijo.

"¿Pero eso no te haría Yupida?" Junpei preguntó. "Quiero decir, nuestros promedios apenas llegaron a B..."

"¡Una B es una B, y eso significa 'Por encima del Desempeño Satisfactorio'!" Yukari dijo.

"¿Pero sigue sin ser una A, no?"

"¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por eso?!" le preguntó. Junpei le dió una mirada, confundido.

"¿Uhh, hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Yuka-tan? ¿Hemos estado viviendo en el mismo dormitorio por las últimas semanas, no?" dijo. "Ya sabes, ¿en donde me la paso entrenando casi a diario?"

"Él tiene un punto." Minato dijo. "Tú eres el que está desincronizada. He visto a Junpei trabajar rigurosamente estos últimos dias... fue inspirador."

"... De acuedo, tienen razón." Yukari dijo. "Pero aún creo que no somos estúpidos."

"Está bien aceptarlo Yuka-tan... sólo hay que esforzarnos y hacerlo bien la próxima vez, ¿cierto?" Junpei dijo con una sonrisa.

"... Increíble. Estupei acaba de darme un consejo." Yukari dijo.

"No te preocupes, Yupida. ¡Algún día saldremos de este agujero!"

Llegaron a la escuela, y el día pasó sin más. Minato no se topó con Fuuka, y él la dejó con sus pensamientos. Una vez que las clases terminaron, él y Junpei habían decidido ir por algo de comer cuando Akihiko y Shinjiro los detuvieron. "Ustedes dos. Hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer." Akihiko dijo.

"¡Entonces acudiste al equipo correcto, senpai!" Junpei dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál es el trabajo?"

"No es nada. Sólo quiere alimentar su maldito ego." Shinjiro dijo.

"Esto es muy importante... debemos establecer que tan fuertes somos en comparación." Akihiko dijo. "De ese modo, sabremos que jerarquía seguir durante las batallas."

"Suenas como si quisieras quitarme el puesto de líder." Minato dijo.

"No, no es eso... por retorcido que seas, sabes como desnvolverte en una pelea y tomar decisiones inteligentes." Akihiko dijo. "No quiero meterme con nuestras dinámicas de combate. Deberías apreciar esto... te dará una mejor idea de cómo peleamos."

"Tengo una muy buena idea de como peleamos. Pero, si insistes, no rechazaré una buena oportunidad para entrenar fuera de Tartarus." Minato dijo. "Y, dónde dará lugar esta competencia? Debe ser un lugar en donde Shinji pueda ir con todo."

"Ya tenemos un lugar." Shinjiro dijo. "Hay un viejo túnel pasando en Red Hawk que lleva a una zona abierta. Es lo suficientemente amplio, y bastante resistente. Solía entrenar ahí de vez en cuando."

"¡Genial! ¡Qué estamos esperando, vámos!" Junpei dijo.

"Ese es el espíritu." Akihiko dijo. Fueron a la Estación Tatsumi Port Island y se aventuraron a los callejones traseros. Ahí se encontraban algunos matones locales, pero nadie se molestó en meterse con el grupo de cuatro, especialmente cuando entre ellos se encontraban Minato y Shinjiro. Se mantuvieron fuera de su camino, y los chicos del SEES fueron más allá de la entrada del Red Hawk hacia una parte más profunda del túnel, la cual reveló una amplia plataforma entre unas antiguas vías de ferrocarril, apenas iluminada.

"Nadie viene aquí desde que se inaguró el nuevo monorriel." Shinjiro dijo. "Así que no se contengan."

 _"... Entonces los generadores deberían de estar por aquí, en algún lado, ¿verdad?"_ Minato pensó. "¿Qué tan lejos van estas vías?"

"Kilómetros, pero apenas se puede ver en dónde están las plataformas... a excepción de este lugar, todo lo demás esta en total oscuridad." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Por qué preguntas? No me digas que quieres ir a dar un vistazo o alguna basura como esa."

"Simple curiosidad. Si lo recuerdas, soy un combatiente muy ágil." Minato dijo. "Quiero saber todo lo que tengo a mi disposición."

"Si vas a correr más de un kilómetro, dejaremos tu trasero aquí." Shinjiro dijo.

"De acuerdo, basta de charla."Akihiko dijo rápidamente. "Tendremos un torneo de eliminación uno a uno para medir nuestras fuerzas. Las reglas son que la primera persona en ser herida de gravedad pierde. Pero no se vale romper huesos ni apuñalar órganos." explicó, mirando a Minato mientras decía esa última frase. "Las heridas que nos inflinjamos deberán ser fácilmente tratadas con un hechizo de curación."

"¡Genial! ¡Entonces yo voy primero!" Junpei dijo. "¿Minato, tienes mi espada?"

"Atrapa." Minato dijo. Agitó el Compactador Dimensional, y Juzumaru voló por los aires. Junpei apenas si la alcanzó sin caerse, pero se al final se las arregló para recuperar el equilibrio.

"¡Bien, listo para la acción! ¡¿Quién quiere un poco de esto?!"

"Creo que Shinji debería ser tu oponente" Minato dijo. "Sin no puedes contra él, no podrás conmigo." Shinjiro gruñó.

"Me gusta eso. ¿Estás listo, Shinji?" Akihiko dijo. Shinjiro sacó la pequeña roca negra de su bolsillo y creó su hacha.

"Terminemos con esto." Shinjiro dijo. Minato y Akihiko fueron hasta el borde de la plataforma cerca de las vías como precaución mientras que Junpei y Shinjiro se miraban fijaente. Todos estaban en posición.

"Ahora." Minato dijo. Junpei corrió de frente y le dió un tajo a Shinjiro, quien perezosamente bloqueó el golpe. Junpei retrocedió un poco y atacó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Continuó con este patrón, pero Shinjiro simplemente seguía bloqueando todos sus ataques.

"Junpei sigue siendo demasiado directo para atacar, ¿no?" Akihiko suspiró.

"No. Está probando a Shinji." Minato dijo.

Shinjiro aún conservaba la mayor parte de su energía, y bloqueaba ataque tras ataque. Junpei retrajo su espada de nuevo, y él alzó su hacha una vez más para bloquear. Esta vez, sin embargo, Junpei sonrió y lanzó una estocada con una mano. Incapaz de defenderse apropiadamente, Shinjiro usó su otra mano para cambiar de posición su hacha, provocando que su abrigo se rasgara un poco. Volvió su atención hacia Junpei, quien ya tenía su Evocadora apuntando a su cabeza. "¡Arremetida Mortal!" Junpei exclamó.

Hermes se materializó detrás de Junpei, voló por encima de Shinjiro, y se abalanzó contra él. Shinjiro salió fuera de su alcanze, rodando hacia un lado mientras Hermes se estrellaba en donde estaba parado unos momentos atrás, creando una serie de grietas en el suelo frente a Junpei. Éste se posicionó de nuevo y llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza. "¡Colmillos Dobles!" Junpei exclamó. Hermes volteó, y lanzó dos de sus afiladas plumas directamente a Shinjiro. Él disparó su Evocadora como respuesta.

"Cástor Prime." La Persona de Shinjiro se formó frente a él, y las hojas de Hermes fueron bloqueadas por le cuerno del caballo. "Desenlace Fatal." Shinjiro ordenó. Cástor voló de frente, con su cuerno listo.

"¡Desgarro!" Junpei dijo. Hermes voló con rapidez, apuntando sus puntiagudas alas hacia el frente. Chocó contra Cástor, y fue derribado del aire. Se desvaneció, y Junpei apenas pudo evitar el cuerno de Cástor mientras se recuperada de la oleada de fatiga que lo invadió. Corrió alrededor de Cástor más rápido de lo que la Persona podía girar, pero fue recibido por Shinjiro con su hacha levantada. Se detuvo en seco y bloqueó el poderoso ataque, el cual casi lo puso de rodillas. Shinjiro vió su oportunidad y le asestó un fuerte golpe a Junpei en la mejilla, derribandolo. Se puso de pie para ver a Cástor flotando sobre él.

"Embestida." Shinjiro dijo. Junpei gritó mientras se movía debajo de Cástor, apenas esquivando golpe tras golpe de la Persona. Sacó su Evocadora y la disparó contra su cabeza.

"¡Rakukaja!" dijo mientras Cástor atacaba de nuevo. Tomó su espada en el camino, y salió dando tumbos fuera del camino. Rápidamente se levantó, y disparó su Evocadora una vez más. "¡Arremetida Mortal!" exclamó. Hermes apareció sobre él y voló directamente al propio Cástor, ignorando a su caballo. Ambas Personas chocaron y cayeron, desapareciendo cuando llegaron al suelo. Ignorando el dolor, Junpei cargó contra Shinjiro, quien estaba sujetandose la cabeza. Llevó su espada al suelo y la blandió del mismo modo que alguien usa un bate de baseball. El resultado fue un tajo que fue desde el suelo y que casi rebana el brazo de Shinjiro. Shinjiro apenas se las arrelgó para salir de su camino, y preparó su hacha para dar un golpe amplio. Junpei bajó su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Sus armas chocaron, y ambos estaban a la par, para sorpresa de Shinjiro.

"Heh... ¿cuándo demonios te volviste tan fuerte?" Shinjiro preugntó.

"Vamos... ¿no pensaste que el puesto de segundo al mando me la dieron sólo porque si, verdad?" Junpei dijo. Shinjiro soltó una pequeña risa, llevando su Evocadora a su cabeza.

"Fuego de Acorazado." dijo mientras disparaba. Cástor Prime apareció sobre él, y apuntó todos sus cañones hacia Junpei. Junpei empujó a Shinjiro a un lado y corrió. Los disparos comenzaron uno por uno, y Junpei evitó ser alcanzado directamente por los primeros tres por muy poco. Se tambaleó fuera del humo y disparó su Evocadora.

"¡Hermes!" dijo. El hombre de metal apareció a su lado y le lanzó un par de sus hojas a Cástor, atascando uno de sus cañones. El arma detonó y Cástor se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando la explosión se escuchó. El resto de los cañones dispararon, todos en direcciones aleatorias. Hermes fue alcanzado por uno, y fue destruido. El último de ellos aterrizó justo frente a Junpei, haciendolo caer de espaldas. Con algo de trabajo, se puso de pie para ver a Cástor desvanecerse sobre Shinjiro, quien sacudió su cabeza y salió del humo. Desorientado, Junpei lentamente alzó su espada y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. No estaba en ninguna posición para tomar la ofensiva.

"No está mal." Shinjiro dijo cuando lo vió entre el humo y los escombros. "Pero tu Persona ya ha sido destruida tres veces... no puedes seguir."

"¡Heh! ¡Apenas estoy calentando!" Junpei se burló mientras se ajustaba su gorra.

"No me vengas con esa mierda. Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie y lo sabes." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Tal vez si fuera el viejo yo, ya me hubiera dado por vencido." Junpei dijo. "Pero ahora soy un hombre. ¡Y un hombre no se acobarda cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles! ¡Un hombre se queda hasta el final!"

Junpei comenzó a divagar sobre el orgullo y lo que significa ser un hombre a Shinjiro, quien se tomó el tiempo de llamar 'idiota' a Junpei en repetidas ocasiones durante su discurso. Akihiko los observaba, un tanto confundido, pero Minato aplaudía ligeramente. "Esto parece un anime, ¿no? El momento del debate filosófico acerca de la naturaleza del hombre." Akihiko musitó.

"No aplaudo por eso." Minato dijo. "Junpei no esta en condiciones de iniciar una ofensiva, así que esta comprando tiempo... una maniobra inteligente. Creo que aprendió eso de las veces que peleamos él y yo."

"... Tienes razón." Akihiko dijo, una vez que entendió lo que intentaba hacer.

"Aunque también le da a tu oponente algo para recuperarse, es mejor que atacar mientras se está en condiciones críticas. Parece que ya comienza a entender cómo funciona esto." Minato dijo. "Una vez que comprenda las dinámicas de equipo y los acercamientos sigilosos, creo que será capaz de liderar un equipo en Tartarus."

"Pienso lo mismo." Akihiko dijo. Ambos asintieron y volvieron su atencion a la pelea.

"... ¡Y es por eso, que aunque me cueste mis brazos y mis piernas, si el enemigo está frente a mí, pelearé!" Junpei continuó.

"Ya fue suficiente habladuría. ¿Vamos a terminar con esto o qué?" Shinjiro preguntó.

Junpei se detuvo y se concentró. Posiblemente podría arreglarselas para usar a Hermes, pero estaba seguro de que el juego terminaría para él si dejaba que lo destruyeran de nuevo. Apretó sus dientes. "¡Si estás tan ansioso por perder, entonces ven!" dijo.

"Tch. ¿Aún crees que tienes oportunidad?" Shinjiro dijo. Puso su Evocadora en su cabeza, pero Junpei se abalanzó contra él antes de que pudiera disparar. Obligado a bloquear el repentino ataque, fue incapaz de evitar que Junpei alzara su Evocadora. Éste la presionó pero no contra su cabeza, sino contra la de Shinjiro, y disparó.

Una oleada de confusión alcanzó a Shinjiro, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Junpei aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear a Shinjiro con la Evocadora misma, lo cual lo tiró al suelo. Junpei levantó su espada para dar el golpe final, pero Shinjiro blandió rápidamente su hacha mientras se ponía de pie, arrebantandole su arma a Junpei de sus manos. Junpei maldijo en voz baja y usó su Evocadora. "¡Agi!" dijo. Hermes apareció detrás de él y le arrojó una bola de fuego a Shinjiro, quien instintivamente colocó su hacha en su mano derecha y alzó su brazo izquierdo. La sustancia negra y roja que cubría su brazo absorbió las llamas, y sintió un aumento en su poder. "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿Creíste que Minato era el único con algunos trucos?" Shinjiro preguntó. Su brazo pulsó. Junpei tragó saliva, y disparó su Evocadora de nuevo.

"¡Desgarro!" dijo. Hermes voló hacia adelante con sus hojas listas. Shinjiro se aferró a su hacha con sus dos manos y lo azotó contra la Persona de Junpei. El golpe liberó una onda de choque que envió a Hermes arrastrando por el suelo, destruyendolo. Junpei soltó su Evocadora y cayó de rodillas, sintiendo los efectos de la fatiga, luchando por respirar. Shinjiro se llevó su Evocadora a la cabeza.

"Terminaré con esto. Caída Estelar." dijo mientras disparaba. Cástor Prime se materializó detrás de él, y disparó sus cañones a lo lejos. Se elevó y luego fue directo contra Junpei, quien apenas se las arrelgó para tomar su Evocadora de vuelta. La puso contra su cabeza.

"¡Rakukaja!" dijo. Hermes apareció frente a él una vez más, y lo cubrió con una luz púrpura. Hizo que se quedara, y Hermes recibió el fuego del ataque de Cástor. Ambas Personas impactaron en donde Junpei estaba parado, destrozando el suelo. Minato y Akihiko corrieron a ver cómo estaba. El terreno había sido completamente destruido, y Junpei no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¡Shinji! ¡Eso fue demasiado!" Akihiko dijo. Se asomó por la abertura que dejó el ataque, y vió a Junpei sobre una pila de escombros, mareado y confundido.

"Él no quería que me contuviera, así que no lo hice." Shinjiro dijo. "Además... estaba seguro de que podría con ese golpe. Pero, no esperaba que el piso cediera."

"No hay problema. Yo lo traigo." Minato dijo. Saltó al agujero, y cayó unos seis metros. Su entrenamiento con Shin lo había acostumbrado a caídas de esta altura. Aterrizó en los escombros, y fue con Junpei. Lo recogió, y se volteó para saltar de regreso, cuando se detuvo en seco. Había cables enormes que corrían por las paredes. _"... Puede que encuentre esos generadores si sigo esos cables."_ Minato pensó.

"¿Oye, necesitas ayuda?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Estamos bien... Sólo pensaba en lo loco que es el hecho de que hubiera otro túnel aquí abajo." Minato dijo. Invocó sus Magatamas de fuerza y de velocidad, y salió de un salto del agujero, con Junpei sobre su hombro. "¿Lo ves? Lo tengo."

"Dia." Akihiko dijo, disparando su Evocadora. Polideuces apareció y cubrió a Junpei con una oleada de curación. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. Usó ese hechizo una vez más, y ya lucía como nuevo.

Junpei gruñó un poco y lentamente se puso de pie. Aún estaba aferrado a su Evocadora, curiosamente. "Ah, mierda... ¿perdí, no es cierto?" dijo. "Creo que ya lo veía venir, pero aún así apesta."

"Para ser justos, lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que esperaba." Shinjiro dijo.

"Es cierto, Junpei. Creo que si hubieras peleado conmigo, yo hubiera perdido." Akihiko dijo.

"Aún no puedes vencerme, pero te estás acercando." Minato dijo. "Como dije, aún estas desarrollando tu potencial. Incluso usaste esa 'basura táctica' esta vez."

"Hey, aprendí de un profesional." Junpei dijo. Caminó y recogió a Juzumaru, animándose un poco. "Creo que ahora sé moverme en una pelea. ¡Puede que no gane todo el tiempo, lo cual apesta, pero sé como vencerlos!"

"Y eso es todo." Minato dijo. "Proclamo a Junpei Iori como el Vice-Líder del SEES. Cualquiera que lo cuestione puede enfrentarse a mí."

"¡Hehe! ¡Claro que si! ¡Soy Junpei Iori, un hombre completamente distinto al de hace unos meses!" exclamó. "¡El mundo aún no está listo para mí!"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

"Hmph. Mientras no hagas que te maten porque es lo que 'un hombre debe hacer'." Shinjiro dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Akihiko dijo. Junpei volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeros del SEES, quienes le sonreían.

"¿Qué? ¿Esa es mi coronación? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que hacer algo genial!" Junpei dijo.

"Los invito al Beef Bowl." Minato dijo.

"Ustedes dos en especial necesitan la proteína." Akihiko dijo, haciendo que Shinjiro suspirara.

"Sólo asegurate de comer tus vegetales esta vez." dijo.

El grupo se fue del lugar, pero no antes de que le diera a Junpei un uniforme extra que guardaba en el Compactador Dimensional. Fueron a la Estación Iwatodai y calmaron su hambre por una hora antes de regresar al dormitorio. Cuando entraron, encontraron a las chicas sentadas en la sala.

"¡Oh, hola! Es raro verlos entrar como un grupo." Yukari dijo.

"Teníamos algunos asuntos de hombre que atender." Junpei respondió.

"... ¿Asuntos de hombre?"

"Te lo diría, pero no lo entenderías."

"... Claro."

Minato se dió un baño y comió algunas sobras de la cena. Vistiendo su chaqueta gris y jeans negros, decidió que ya era tiempo de ver que había de nuevo en las Habitaciones. Había estado ofreciendo sus Personas casi automaticamente como un hábito, únicamente guardando aquellas que consideraba que serían útiles, así que estaba seguro de que había ahorrado una buena suma de Macca.

Llegó al Paulownia Mall y fue derecho a la habitación Índigo. Estaba ansioso por ver si tenía nuevas Personas a su disposición.

"Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo." Elizabeth lo saludó al entrar. "¿Cómo te puedo ayudar hoy, Minato?"

"En realidad, sólo vine a ver que podíamos fusionar hoy." Minato dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a Igor. "Por cierto... el chico de larete te manda saludos."

"Ah, veo que ya conociste a uno de nuestros invitados anteriores." Igor dijo. "¿Cuál es su conexión contigo? ¿Es un amigo o un enemigo?"

"Al parecer, ninguno. Se supone que está aquí para limpiar el desastre si decido morir peleando." Minato dijo. "Dijo que perdió su llave cuando completó su viaje... ¿eso significa que se volvió tan fuerte como se supone debía ser?"

"Todos aquellos que entran a esta habitación y completan su viaje ganan un poder que sobrepasa a lo que nosotros podemos proveer." Igor dijo. "Aunque no es una limitación... un invitado puede adquirir más poder si así lo eligen. Sólo deben buscar los medios para hacerlo... En cuanto a la pésdida de su llave... podemos hacer excepciones si lo deseamos."

"¿Oh? Debes quererme mucho." Minato rió.

"No negaré que eres un Loco entretenido... Las líneas que te separan del Bufón son casi inexistentes." Igor dijo. "Eres como una moneda... calmado y racional cuando estás en paz, pero excéntrico y demencial cuando te provocan."

"¿Me adapto a la situación, o no?" Minato preguntó. "Después de todo, puedo usar varias Personas, sin mencionar Demonios... si todos ellos representan una máscara portada por mi alma, ¿no me hace eso un hombre de muchas facetas?"

"Correcto... esa es de hecho la verdadera naturaleza del Comodín." Igor dijo. Se rió. "Aunque a este paso, puede que necesitemos un nuevo nombre para ti... el concepto te queda demasiado bien."

"Sugiero usar 'Doble Comodín'." Elizabeth dijo. "Lo encuentro bastante descriptivo."

"Tal vez debamos encontrar un mejor nombre." Minat odijo, rascándose la cabeza. "¿No crees que es un poco... redundante?" preguntó. Igor se rió un poco.

"Quizás un nombre más adecuado sería 'Carta en Blanco'." dijo.

"¿En Blanco?" Minato y Elizabeth preguntaron.

"Careces de límites." Igor dijo. "Te aferras al mal supremo y a la más pura inocencia por igual... puedes ser todo lo que existe o nada en absoluto. Como tal, creo que eres una Carta en Blanco."

"... Eso fue profundo." Minato dijo mientras asentía. "Me lo quedo. Mi nombre es Minato Arisato, la Carta en Blanco, líder del SEES y amigo de Lucifer."

"En efecto... ese es quien eres ahora. ¿Cambiará?" Igor dijo. "Después de todo, tu destino aún está cambiando... y aunque como Amo de la Habitación Índigo, se supone que no puedo desear por ningún final a tu viaje... Tengo mis favoritos."

 **¡CRACK!**

"¿Realmente te agrado, verdad?" Minato preguntó.

 **Tú eres Yo...**

"No veo razones para mentir." Igor dijo.

 **Y Yo soy Tú...**

"Amo, creo que debería acompañarnos afuera alguna vez." Elizabeth dijo.

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Torre...**

"Debo rechazar la oferta... como dije antes, un ser como yo no tiene motivos para vagar en el mundo humano." Igor dijo.

"Elizabeth viene de vez en cuando... pero si insistes." Minato dijo.

"Tu preocupacion siempre me divierte." Igor dijo. "Ahora bien, ¿quieres ver lo que saldrá de tu alma el día de hoy?"

Algunas fusiones de Personas después, Minato se sintió satisfecho con lo que tenía. Salió de la Habitación Índigo y cruzó el callejón para entrar a la Habitación Carmesí. Se inclinó al entrar como era costumbre, y tomó su lugar.

"¿Asi que, Amo, tienes ánimos de pasear por la ciudad esta noche?" Minato preguntó.

"Por entretenido que podría ser, debo declinar." Lucifer dijo. "... has acumulado una gran cantidad de Macca recientemente."

"Suficiente para una nueva Magatama." Lucifuge dijo.

"Si... a diferencia de tus otras magatamas, esta aumentará la cantidad de poder que puedes canalizar de tu alma, así como fortalecerla." Paimon dijo.

"¿Entonces, est oafectará a mis Demonios?" Minato preguntó.

"No sólo tus Demonios... el efecto más notable será que ahora podrás invocar a dos Demonios o Personas a toda su capacidad, y controlarlos a ambos." Lucifer dijo.

"... ¿Voy a necesitar otra Evocadora?" Minato preguntó.

"No... simplemente deberás usar la Magatama para hacerlo. Sin embargo, debes saber que incluso con tu alma mejorada, esto aún puede causarle problemas a tu cuerpo." Lucifer explicó.

"... ¿Y qué hay de invocaciones parciales?" Minato preguntó. Lucifer sonrió.

"Así que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que invocar sin intermediario implica?" preguntó. Esta vez fue Minato quien sonrió. "Si, cuando uses esta Magatama, no estás obligado a invocar la totalidad de la entidad objetivo. Cierto, serán incapacez de usar la totalidad de sus habilidades de este modi, pero estoy seguro de que tienes otros propositos en mente."

"Excato." Minato dijo. "Hagámos un trato."

Lucifer asintió. y Minato colocó la Carta de la Bestia en la mesa. De ésta salieron una vez más llamas negras que se arremolinaban en una Magatama con forma de gota. Minato la tomó y se la comió, siniendo la ya familiar sensación de poder después de pasarsela. "¿Entonces, eso será todo por hoy?" Paimon preguntó una vez que minato se calmó.

"En realidad, si... ¿Hay algo más que quieres que haga?" Minat orespondió.

"Sobrevive." Lucifer dijo. Minato se rió.

"Con placer." dijo. Salió del lugar, sintiendose satisfecho consigo mismo, y tomó el tren a la Estación Port Island. Siguió el camino hasta donde Junpei tuvo su pelea más temprano, y saltó dentro de la fosa mientras la Hora Oscura llegaba.

 _"Ahora, veamos si puedo encontrar esos generadores."_ Minato pensó. Llegó a la pared y comenzó a seguir el conjunto de cables por unos diez minutos, hasta que descubrió que estaban desconectados de un agujero sellado en la pared. _"... Mierda, de aquí es desde donde la energía proviene. Probablemente estamos cerca del borde de la isla."_

Rápidamente regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada de la fosa y comenzó a seguir los cables hacia el otro lado. Le había tomado la mitad de la Hora Oscura el caminar pegado a la pared cuando encontró un pasaje solitario en donde los cables daban la vuelta. _"Bien, encontré el extremo correcto."_ pensó. Se adentró en el pasaje.

 _ **"Jefe, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?"**_ Jack preguntó. _**"Quiero decir, yo solía acechar personas de este modo."**_

 _"Dudo que alguien sea capaz de matarme, incluso si me llegaran a atacar. No es como si no pudiera correr a una velocidad ridícula."_ Minato respondió. Continuó recorriendo el túnel, el cual estaba repleto de variar grietas y agujeros en paredes y suelo. _"Parece que aquí pasó un accidente... o algo se volvió loco."_

Minato finalmente alcanzó una pequeña zona con lo que parecía ser restos de maquinaria esparcidos alrededor, junto con algunas pasarelas que rodeaban la habitación y los cables distribuyendose hacia varias partes de las paredes y el piso. _"Bueno, este es 'un' cuarto de generadores."_ Comenzó a revisar el área, dirigiendose primero a la maquinaria en el suelo. Rápidamente encontró un letrero de metal que decía 'VSX-G3'. _"G3 probablemente sea por Generador 3... ¿pero que carajos significa VSX?"_

 _ **"¿Fuente de Voltaje X, en inglés?"**_ David preguntó.

 _"... Lo dudo, pero eso bastará por ahora."_ Minato dijo. Encontró un multímetro antiguo, inservible por algún tiempo, y un par de lentes de seguridad rotos para cuando la Hora Oscura terminó. Sin la fantasmal iluminación verduzca, estaba casi en completa oscuridad. _"Tal vez pueda encender estos generadores por un momento. Es una buena oportunidad para estrenar mi nueva Magatama."_ Minato pensó. Se concentró, e invocó su poder.

"¡Take-Mikazuchi, Empusa!" llamó. El dios del trueno de piel roja y armadura blanca apareció, con su espada lista, junto con la demonio azulada mitad burro. "¡Mazio!"

Las dos Personas rugieron y emanaron relámpagos de sus cuerpos. Minato sintió el retroceso de su acción, pero no fue suficiente para cansarlo demasiado. Mientras la electricidad circulaba a su alrededor, notó que los ataques se concentraban en torno a una pieza de la máquina en particular en el fondo. Por lo que podía decir, se trataba de un generador dañado pero funcional, y éste comenzó a funcionar, irradiando una brillante luz azul. Sus Personas terminaron su ataque, y desaparecieron. Ahora en compañía de las chispas, el chirrido del metal, y una fuente de luz aceptable, Minato continuó su búsqueda. _"Eso fue útil."_

Luego de revisar un rato más, se dió cuenta de que no había mucho más en los escombros. Minato comenzó a tomar fotos con su teléfono de todo lo que consideró importante, incluyendo el generador, y luego se dirigió a la pasarela. En su mayoría, la pasarela rodeaba el cuarto formando un cuadrado a su alrededor, pero estaba conectado a una puerta en la pared. Miró abajo y vió las escaleras destruidas colgando cerca de ahí.

Minato fue hacia la puerta, y trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada, por lo que intentó patearla. Luego de destrozarla efectivamente, entró a un cuarto oscuro en donde la luz del generador no llegaba. _"Aquí huele como a ancianos... como a muerte."_

Decidió usar la función de linterna de su celular para tener una mejor vista del área. Lo primeo que vió fue una pequeña pila de cadaveres en la esquina, todos ellos uno sobre otro. Los ignoró y volteó a ver el cuerpo en bata de laboratorio que colgaba justo al lado de la pila. _"Entonces algo se fue al carajo y unas personas murieron. No me dice mucho."_

Se dirigió a un conjunto de lockers al final de la habitación, y encontró varios contenedores rotos, algunos de ellos etiquetados de manera alfanumérica, al igual que varios tipos de instrumentos científicos y una vieja pistola. La revisó, y vió que no tenía balas. _"Y no hay nada aquí. Qué lindo."_

Minato se dió la vuelta y observó el resto de la zona. Había un taburete caído, posiblemente lo que el cuerpo colgado usó para pararse, y una pizarra en blanco y bastante dañada al otro lado de los lockers, que se apoyaba en un escritorio sencillo. Los cajones fueron completamente removidos. _"... A los cuerpos, entonces."_

Minato tomó un par de fotos del área, y fue a bajar el cuerpo que colgaba, una mujer de cabello corto, y la revisó. Su bata no tenía identificación, ni ninguna otra marca particular. Tenía una pluma grabada con la etiqueta del Grupo Kirijo, pero no podía asegurar nada concreto. Las plumas en la escuela también tenían la marca del Grupo Kirijo. Lo siguiente, fue revisar su chaqueta y su blusa. No pudo encontrar ningún bolsillo, por lo que trató con su falda. Mismo resultado.

Repitió el proceso con los cuerpos en la pila de la esquina, y para cuando terminó, se las arregló para encontrar tres plumas del Grupo Kirijo, una baratija antigua que probablemente guardaba un significado sentimental, algo de goma de mascar vieja, y por último, dos trozos de papel arrugados. Cuidadosamente, extendió los bordes y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ellos. El primero estaba roto, y sólo contenía oraciones a medias.

"- el exprermiento no pudo -

\- lo que originalmente -

\- n. No hay manera de establ -

\- le. Sin embargo, ya hemos -

\- e. Continuando este tipo de re -

 _"... Suena a que lo que haya pasado aquí estaba fallando. Y esa última línea suena a oposición."_ Minato pensó. Le dió un vistazo a la nota siguiente, la cual era un pedazo horizontal de un documento.

" - no tiene precedentes! ¡Esta clase de resultados no pueden ser replicados! ¡Son demasiado buenos para ser verdad! Si la hipótesis formada con lo que hemos encontrado es cierta, no hay límite para lo que podríamos lograr. Si, aún hay algunos asuntos con los que debemos lidiar, pero esos son problemas menores. ¡El hecho es que tenemos pruebas de que lo que intentamos hacer es posible! Si continuamos nuestro trabajo con -"

 _"... O no. Si le añadimos esto al anterior, la parte de 'le' bien podría ser de 'increíble', mientras que la oración de 'Sin embargo' especificaría estos 'problemas'."_ Minato concluyó.

 ** _"Elusivo... ¿no hay nada más por hacer aquí?"_** Matador preguntó. Minato le dió un vistazo a su alrededor. La pila de cadaveres había sido formada frente a un enorme montón de escombros.

 _"Había algo más aquí... pero fue destruido. Eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora."_ Minato respondió. Se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. El generador que había encendido ya estaba apagado, pero uso su teléfono para encontrar los cables de nuevo, y los siguió hasta llegar a la abertura de la fosa. Saltó para salir, y revisó la hora. Casi eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Tomó el tren matutino hacia la Estación Iwatodai, regresó al dormitorio, y se dió otro baño. Fue entonces cuando guardó las fotos en su laptop, así como copias digitales de las notas que encontró antes de guardar las originales. _"Interesante... Tendré que ver si esa zona sellada alberga otras conexiones. Dudo que ese haya sido una habitación aislada."_ Minato pensó. Terminó alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, y sabía que casi era hora de preparar el desayuno. _"Esto se volvió más complicado de lo que pensé."_


	41. Probando

**41\. Probando**

Minato acababa de terminar de preparar el desayuno, y reflexionaba sobre sus opciones para el día. _"Esta noche, le diré a Mitsuru lo que he encontrado, y veré si puedo sacar cualquier información de ella... aunque dudo que pueda conseguir mucho."_ pensó mientras se sentaba a comer.

Casi terminaba su comida para cuando la mayoría del SEES bajaba las escaleras. "Buenos dias." Yukari dijo. "Nunca llegaste anoche... ¿qué estabas haciendo tan tarde? ¿estabas de fiesta en algún club?"

"Eso quisiera... De hecho estaba buscando algo." Minato dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué era?"

"La verdad." respondió, de manera seria. Yukari se quedó pasmada.

"Okey... uhh, ¿buen trabajo?" dijo. Minato se rió. Yukari volteó a los demás miembros del SEES, pero ninguno tenía una respuesta.

Durante el viaje en tren, Minato fue junto a Mitsuru y observó por la ventana a su lado. "Los encontré." dijo.

"... Entonces los generadores están bajo Iwatodai." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Puedo preguntar cómo los encontraste?"

"Ayer, los chicos y yo tuvimos una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento en las antiguas vías del tren, y Shinji destruyó una parte del suelo. Debajo, había una serie de pasajes estrechos repletos de cables de electricidad. Los seguí, y encontré una habitación que tenía un generador funcional, así como otras cosas." Minato dijo. "Tengo la información en mi laptop... será mejor si lo discutimos esta noche."

"... Estoy de acuerdo. Veré si puedo encontrar más información sobre la Subdivición de Investigación Ergo, pero no puedo prometer nada. La mayoría de sus registros están restringidos, incluso para mí." ella dijo.

"Está bien... puede que su información esté protegida, pero no fuero capaces de encubrín toda la evidencia física." Minato dijo. "Ya veremos lo que podemos descubrir más tarde."

"Estaré esperando en la estancia." Mitsuru dijo. Llegaron a la escuela, y el día pasó sin demasiados incidentes. A la hora del almuerzo, Minato estaba por ir a ver a Fuuka, cuando la Srta. Toriumi lo detuvo.

"Minato, tú y yo debemos tener una seria discusión." ella dijo. "Es sobre tu problema con los clubs deportivos."

"Claro." dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esta conversación tomará un rato... ven a mi oficina al terminar la escuela." la maestra dijo.

"... Sabes, siempre puedes simplemente pedirme que salga contigo." Minato dijo en voz baja. La Srta. Toriumi sonrió.

"Sería incapaz de hacer esa clase de pedidos a un estudiante, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, guiñandole un ojo mientras se alejaba. Junpei observó el intercambio, y fue con Minato.

"... Amigo, tú y la Srta. T son DEMASIADO cercanos." dijo mientras bajaba su gorra en su dirección.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Las grandes mentes se atraen mutuamente." Minato dijo.

"¿Grandes mentes, eh?... Espera, ¿es por eso que tú y Mitsuru-senpai...?"

"Exacto." Minato dijo. Junpei se quedó boquiabierto.

"¡Al carajo el almuerzo! ¡Voy a la biblioteca!" Junpei exclamó. Se apresuró a salir y desapareció en el pasillo. Minato se rió mientras lo vió irse, y luego revisó el área en busca de Fuuka. No estaba ahí, por lo que intentó buscarla en la estancia principal del primer piso, sin éxito. Fue a la azotea, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

 _"Rayos, esperaba poder evitar revisar en su salón."_ Minato pensó. Rápidamente regresó a la entrada de la azotea y empujó la puerta. Su camino fue bloqueado por una Yukari sobresaltada, volteando a la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

"¡Oh, Minato! Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, hahahah..." ella dijo, tratando de lucir lo más casual posible. "¿Y, uhh, a quién estabas buscando? Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí?"

 _"Completa acosadora..."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Wow... debimos estar más alertas. Estabamos demasiado ocupados intentando encontrar a Fuuka que ni siquiera notamos a esta chica."**_ Jack dijo.

 _ **"Esto no necesariamente es algo malo... quizás podamos atraer a Fuuka mediante los celos."**_ David dijo.

 _ **"En efecto... sólo toma una chispa para iniciar un fuego."**_ Matador dijo.

 _"... Estoy casi seguro que no funcionará, pero no hace daño intentarlo."_ Minato respondió. "En realidad, Yukari, te estaba buscando a ti."

"¿Eh? ¿A mi?" preguntó.

"Ha pasado mucho desde que pasamos tiempo juntos... Comenzaba a pensar que ya me habías olvidado." Minato musitó.

"¡NUNCA! - Quiero decir, ¿de qué hablas, bobo?" Yukari dijo, primero hablando en un tono demoníaco, y luego en su voz de siempre. "¿Y qué tienes planeado?"

 _"... Esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Es momento de ponerse serios."_ "Me preguntaba si te gustaría probar algo que preparé para ti." Minato dijo, alzando el almuerzo que estaba cargando. "¿Qué dices?"

"¡¿Para mi?!... N-no tenías porque..."

 _"Hagámoslo."_ "Pero lo hice, ¿no?... A menos, ¿que no lo quieras?"

"¡C-claro que lo quiero!"

"Entonces, sólo tenías que decirlo. Pero claro, creo que eres muy linda cuando te pones así." Minato dijo. Yukari se sonrrojó.

 _ **"¡Una más!"**_ Jack gritó. Minato se puso al lado de Yukari y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Sabes, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos." le susurró. Ella se estremeció.

 _ **"¡El enemigo ha sido derrotado!"**_ David exclamó. Minato llevó a Yukari a una de las mesas y la sentó en sus piernas.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿P-po-por qué estamos así?!" ella gritó.

"Para que te pueda sostener todo el tiempo." Minato dijo, abrazandola. Yukari tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a su nariz.

 _ **"¡Un movimiento excelente!**_ " Matador añadió.

"¿No vas a comer?" Minato preguntó mientras Yukari se congelaba.

"Y-yo... uhh..."

"Adelante... No me molesta. Mi comida está justo aquí." Minato dijo. Se inclinó y besó su cuello. Yukari pasó de estar sobresaltada a estar completamente helada.

 _ **"¡Hemos estado esperando esto!"**_ sus Demonios dijeron.

 _"¡Es hora del gran final! ¡Sub Finem!"_ Minato pensó. Se acercó de nuevo, un poco más arriba, y abrazó a Yukari un poco más fuerte. Fue demasiado para ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se desmayó.

 _ **"El enemigo ha sido eliminado."**_ David dijo. Minato movió a Yukari de sus piernas y la deslizó en la silla a su lado, con su cara estrellándose contra la mesa. Se quedó ahí, inconsiente, al tiempo que él comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

 _"No fue tan malo."_ pensó mientras comía en silencio. Terminó de comer, y luego vió su reloj. Apenas quedaban un par de minutos para irse, y Yukari seguía desmayada, con su pañuelo aún en su cara. _"... Tal vez debería despertarla."_

Minato decidió hacerlo del modo más rápido que se le ocurrió. La empujó de la silla. Inmediatamente ella luchó por recuperar el equilibrio, y falló miserablemente, cayendo de sentón. "Oww... ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó, poniendose de pie.

"Ibamos a comer nuestro almuerzo juntos, pero te quedaste dormida." Minato dijo.

"... Espera, ¿qué? ¿NOSOTROS, como, TÚ y YO, íbamos a comer el almuerzo, y ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA?" preguntó.

"Estabas bastante cansada cuando te pregunté... tal vez no debí haber insistido." Minato dijo. _"Así es, de verdad me tuviste insistiendote para venir aquí conmigo."_

"O-oh... lo lamento. No era mi intención..."

"No hay problema." Minato dijo. "Casi termina la hora del almuerzo. Deberíamos regresar a clases."

"¿En serio? ¿Tan cansada estaba...? Como sea, tienes razón." Yukari dijo. "Vayamos juntos."

"Ese era el plan." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. _"Genial. El raro plan de celos fue puesto en marcha y obtuve puntos con Yukari. Me doy a mi mismo una calificación S por Sensualidad."_

Regresó al aula con Yukari y encontró a Junpei atiborrandose de comida apresuradamente. Tomó asiento, y lo volteó a ver. "¿Qué pasó con 'al carajo el almuerzo'?" le preguntó.

"Si, no fue la mejor idea que he tenido." Junpei dijo. "Resulta que estaba tan hambriento que no pude concentrarme en nada."

"Y ahora sabes porque cocino." Minato dijo. Junpei asintió y siguió comiendo. El resto del día fue aburrido, y Minato emprendió el camino a la oficina de la Srta. Toriumi. Ella ya lo estaba esperando, con una pequeña caja en su escritorio.

"Minato, es hora de nuestra conversación seria." le dijo. Ella abrió la caja, la cual contenía doce diferentes rebanadas de pastel en su interior. Minato sonrió.

"Vamos a averiguar cuál de estos es el mejor, ¿no, Isako?" Minato preguntó.

"Correcto." le respondió. Cerró la caja. "Pero no aquí. Reúnete conmigo en la estación de tren en una hora... Tengo otra sorpresa preparada."

"... Eso suena bueno y malo a la vez. Me gusta." Minato dijo. "¿Entonces, debería irme?"

"Si... ahem. Ahora, eso concluye esta charla. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Ninguna."

"Bien. Espero que te tomes el tiempo para pensar en esto mientras regresas a casa." ella dijo. Minato asintió y rápidamente salió de la oficina de admisiones. Mientras iba en el tren de regreso al dormitorio, recibió una llamada de Mitsuru.

"Minato. ¿Olvidaste que hoy hay junta del Consejo?" le preguntó.

"¿Junpei no te lo dijo? Debo resolver una basura relacionada con el incidente con el club de box." Minato dijo.

"... No, no lo hizo. Bueno, si esto es por tu registro escolar, no te detendré." Mitsuru dijo. "Buena suerte."

"Dudo que la necesite, pero gracias." Minato dijo. Colgó, y el tren llegó a la Estación Iwatodai. Se apresuró a llegar al dormitorio, se dió un baño, y se puso una camiseta azul claro con el dibujo de una enorme mariposa blanca siendo partida a la mitad con un líquido blanco saliendo de su herida, y se colocó una chaqueta blanca encima, la cual decidió usar con las mangas enrrolladas. Añadió unos jeans azules, sus tenis, y su gorro a la mezcla, y volvió a salir. Habían pasado cincuenta y cinco minutos cuando regresó a la Estación Port Island, y se sentó en una de las bancas vacías del parque.

Isako llegó justo a la hora acordada en su disfraz de siempre, aunque cambió el rojo por un amarillo brillante esta vez. _"... Creo que de algún modo coordinamos nuestros atuendos telepáticamente."_ Minato pensó mientras Isako se sentaba a su lado. "Nuevos colores hoy. Me gusta."

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." le respondió. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Por supuesto." Minato dijo. Ella sacó la caja de su bolsa y rápidamente empezaron a devorar el pastel, compartiendo algunas comparaciones conforme ambos probaban cada rebanada. Eventualmente, llegaron a un veredicto.

"... ¿Tarta de queso, eh?" Isako preguntó. "¿Quién hubiera dicho que un viejo favorito venciera a una exquisita selección de variedades?"

"Creo que fue el toque nostálgico que los otros no tienen." Minato dijo.

"Probablemente." Isako dijo. Se rió. "Entonces, ¿listo para la otra sorpresa que tengo para ti?"

"¿Será un asunto 'a puertas cerradas'?" Minato preguntó. Isako soltó otra risita.

"¡Nop! Esta vez, mira." dijo. Sacó dos boletos para una película de su bolso. "Es una simple y aburrida película."

"¿Una película?... No creí que fueras de las que hacen actividades 'normales'." Minato dijo.

"Sabes que no lo soy. Pero creo que, de vez en cuando, debemos recordarnos a nosotros mismos sobre nuestro lugar en el mundo." Isako dijo.

"Nuestro lugar en el mundo es el que elegimos." Minato dijo. Isako se rió ante su respuesta.

"¿No es esa una mentalidad optimista?"

"Es un modo de ver la vida. Conoces a suficientes personas como para dejar todo lo que haces y unirte al mundo criminal cuando lo quieras." Minato dijo. "Pero no lo haces... porque ya elegiste lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Me parece que sólo estás teniendo algunas dudas sobre tu decisión."

"... Eres un manipulador, ¿verdad?" Isako preguntó. Minato se rió.

"Te diste cuenta bastante rápido. Pero, es como dijiste... somos bastante parecidos."

"Y estaba en lo cierto." Isako dijo. "¿Cómo crees que me salgo con la mía con la mitad de las cosas que hago?"

"¿Quién dijo que dudaba que te salieras con la tuya?"

"Es un poco triste que veas a tu maestra de este modo... pero claro, dudo que ya me veas como una maestra a estas alturas, ¿verdad? No... ya no lo haces. Si soy honesta, yo tampoco te veo como un estudiante. Eres más como... mi confidente. La persona a la que no necesito ocultarle cosas ni intentar impresionar."

"Y tú eres la persona con la que me siento más relajado." Minato dijo. "No necesito filtrar demasiado mis pensamientos cuando hablo contigo."

"... Entonces diría que hacemos un buen par." Isako dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Ermitaño...**

"Yo diría que uno genial." Minato dijo.

"¿Genial? No tientes tu suerte." Isako rió. "De cualquier modo, la película comenzará pronto. Deberíamos entrar."

Minato fue con Isako a ver una película que detallaba la historia de una sociedad distópoca en donde un hombre luchaba contra un régimen opresivo para salvar al mundo. Terminó de manera extraña, con el protagonista decidiendo al final que la humanidad no merecía su libertad, y se apoderó de la mente maestra que controlaba al mundo y la remoldeó en un mundo de ley absoluta donde las personas tenían sus destinos predeterminados al nacer y eran enviados con sus padres ideales que vivían en vecindarios ideales donde harían mucho amigos y sólo asistirían a escuelas relacionadas con sus trabajos predestinados. Curiosamente, tanto Minato como Isako pensaron que el final fue bastante similar a lo que la realidad del mundo actual era, y pensaron que era bastante bueno.

Luego de despedirse de Isako, Minato regresó al dormitorio. Por extraño que fuera, todos los miembros del SEES se encontraban viendo televisión. "Bienvenido." Mitsuru lo saludó. Se levantó de su asiento y fue con él mientras firmaba en la recepción. "... ¿Hablaremos ahora?"

"Si. Sólo dame un momento para ir por mi laptop." Minato dijo. Ambos subieron las escaleras, para sorpresa de los demás miembros.

"... ¿Qué creen que estarán haciendo allá arriba?" Akihiko preguntó.

"Ni idea." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Conociendo a Minato, probablemente sea para 'eso'." Junpei dijo. Yukari suspiró.

"No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Verdad?" dijo, mirando a Akihiko y a Shinjiro. Ninguno de ellos tenía una respuesta. "... De ninguna manera es algo como eso..."

Minato tomó su laptop y se dirigió a la habitación de Mitsuru. Mitsuru lo dejó entrar, y luego cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí. "Sientate donde gustes." dijo. Minato decidió sentarse en el borde de su cama y colocó su laptop sobre sus piernas. Mitsuru se sentó a su lado.

"Comenzaré por decirte lo que encontré." Minato dijo. Abrió la carpeta en donde tenía las fotografías del área iluminada por el generador que encendió. "Cuando seguí los cables, me llevaron a una zona abierta que lucía así. Como puedes ver, estaba destruida en su mayoría, aunque conseguí volver a encerder el generador con algo de electricidad."

"Ya veo... No parece que haya rastros de una explosión en las paredes o el suelo." Mitsuru dijo. "Este lugar no fue destruido por accidente."

"También pensé eso. Me las arreglé para encontrar estas," Minato dijo, mostrando la imagen de un letrero y unas herramientas que encontró en el suelo. "debajo de una pila de chatarra, lo que me dió la impresión de que este era un cuarto de generadores. Claro, una vez que inicié el generador, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas." dijo. "Eso fue todo lo que pude sacar en el primer piso."

"Entonces, ¿imagino que la pasarela lleva a otro lado?"

"Si." Minato respondió. Mostró un par de imagenes de la pasarela, y finalmente, la que mostraba la puerta. "La pasarela en sí no tenía nada, pero encontré esto en la siguiente habitación." La pantalla de su laptop mostró las imagenes del estado original del lugar, con el cuerpo aún colgado y la pila de cadaveres intacta. Mitsuru hizo una mueca, pero no mostró ninguna reacción en particular. Le enseño las imagenes de los lockers y su contenido, así como de la pizara destruida y de la mesa vacía, y finalmente del pasaje bloqueado por los escombros. "No logré conseguir mucho de la habitación misma, excepto por el hecho de que aún hay otro pasillo que conecta con ella. Me hizo sospechar que este lugar se conecta a otro cuarto de generadores. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la información la obtuve de los cuerpos." Minato dijo.

"¿Registraste los cadaveres?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Hasta el último de ellos. Encontré algunas plumas del Grupo Kirijo, una curiosa baratija, y dos trozos de papel con algo escrito en ellas." Minato dijo. Abrió el archivo que contenía lo que estaba escrito en las piezas de los documentos., y le dió a Mitsuru algo de tiempo para que lo leyera.

"Entonces su investigación era de gran riesgo, y de gran ganancia." Mitsuru dijo.

"Exacto... y si se combinan ambos papeles, parece que se sentían con suerte." Minato dijo. "Pero... eso es todo lo que conseguí."

"... Si lo juntamos con mi investigación, puede que hayamos encontrado algo." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque no pude dar con nada específico, la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo parecía, en su mayoría, haber investigado fuentes anormales de energía... en otras palabras, energía que no provenía de este mundo."

"... Estaban investigando lo oculto."

"Más o menos... los archivos sólo afirmaban que realizaban 'proyectos paranormales' con las bases de que 'un millón de fracasos valdrían la pena por un sólo éxito'." Mitsuru dijo. "El Grupo Kirijo tenía bastantes secretos en los que la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo estaba trabajando, incluyendo IAs mucho más avanzadas de lo que el público sabe, así como maquinaria que sería considerada como ciencia ficción. De hecho, fueron escenciales para el desarrollo de esta tecnología, lo cual sospecho les dió el derecho para investigar su propio campo, incluso si parecía una locura."

"Eso explica su presencia aquí... sus proyectos puede que hayan fracasado, pero contribuyeron a otros campos de investigación. Puedo entender como eso pudo haberlos motivado." Minato dijo. "Aunque, por 'proyectos paranormales'... ¿crees que se pudieran estar refiriendo a las Sombras?"

"Es una posibilidad." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque, tengo curiosidad por saber como las controlaban para investigarlas... Dudo que un equipo de usuarios Persona pudieran contener a un gran grupo de ellas sin tener que matarlas. Ese hecho en si mismo hace que el uso de Sombras sea altamente cuestionable."

"Es cierto... pero claro, esa área estaba destruida y llena de cadaveres. Creo que es completamente posible que lo que sea que estaban conteniendo se escapó y destrozó el lugar. Pudo haber sellado ese pasillo mientras escapada o algo así." Minato dijo.

"El nivel de destrucción puede dar paso a esa teoría..." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque, también puede que haya sido algo incluso más antiguo que una Sombra... ¿Y si lo que intentaban contener era un Demonio? El Segador nos ha mostrado que un Demonio es una fuerza a tener en cuenta."

"Tienes razón sobre eso..." Minato dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Si supieramos exactamente con lo que estaba lidiando la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo, esto sería mucho más fácil."

"... Por desgracia, no tengo acceso a esos archivos." Mitsuru dijo.

"Y no hay evidencia concreta que relacione esa habitación con Tartarus... o incluso el viejo laboratorio, el cual fue encubierto apropiadamente. No hay modo de que investiguemos eso." Minato dijo.

"Quizás esto sea todo lo que podamos averiguar hasta que encontremos más información dentro de Tartarus." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque, vamos a necesitar que esa barrera desaparezca de nuevo."

"Entonces jugaremos el juego de la espera." Minato dijo. "Qué molestia... pero, si se debe hacer." Cerró su laptop y se puso de pie. "Gracias de nuevo, Mitsuru, por tu ayuda."

"Sólo desearía haberte ayudado con más información." ella dijo.

"... No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer." Minato dijo. Mitsuru se detuvo, y lo volteó a ver. Él se dirigió a la puerta. "Después de todo, es toda la información que puedes compartir."

"... Si. La simple verdad es, que no tenemos suficiente con lo que trabajar." Mitsuru dijo. Minato asintió, y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mitsuru inmediatamente le puso seguro a su puerta una vez más y se sentó en su cama. Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Luego de un momento, respiró hondo. "No... Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esa última frase..." dijo. Sacudió la cabeza, y salió de su cuarto.

Minato, quien estaba guardando su laptop, cerró su puerta con seguro. Matador regresó a su mente, su pequeño cráneo flotante desvaneciéndose desde donde sea que fue invocado. _"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"La señorita sospechó de nuestro pequeño regalo de despedida... pero lo descartó como un juego de palabras, nada más."**_ reportó. _**"Por lo demás, parece haberselo tomado mucho mejor que la última vez. Se ha preparado bien."**_

 _"Eso es bueno... es mejor así."_ Minato respondió. Salió de su habitación y regresó a la sala. _"Creo que puedo visitar a Dante hoy... además, aún no estoy listo para enfrentar a Shin."_ Después de cenar se dirigió al Paulownia poco antes de media noche. Al entrar, encontró a Dante en el bar una vez más. "Dos sundaes de fresa." dijo.

"¿Volviste por más?" Dante preguntó.

"Quiero probar un par de trucos nuevos esta noche." Minato dijo. "De preferencia contra un oponente que sabe como pelear."

"¿Es un reto?"

"Creo haber sido bastante claro."

"Entonces trata de no descepcionarme." El dúo comió sus helados, y la Hora oscura comenzó. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del Escapade. Fueron a un callejón oscuro, y saltaron al techo del local. "Prepárate... vas contra un patea-traseros profesional. ¿Crees que puedes contra mi?" Dante preguntó, sacando su espada.

Minato se rió y lanzó dospequeños orbes al aire. "¿Que si puedo contra ti?" preguntó. Atrapó los orbes, uno formó uno de los cuchillos de Jack, el otro la espada de Matador. "¡He superado dioses y sobrepasado el sentido común! ¡Te enfrentas a El Incomprensible Dinamo Azur, Minato Arisato!" dijo, mostrando su sonrisa aterradora.

"¿Acabas de anunciar tu propia entrada?"

"Claro que si... Ahora bien, ¡COMBATAMOS HASTA EL LÍMITE DE NUESTRAS ALMAS!" Minato exclamó. Se abalanzó al frente y dió un tajo con el cuchillo de Jack, el cual fue bloqueado fácilmente. Continuó con una puñalada rápida, la cual fue desviada por Dante al sacar una de sus pistolas, que apuntó a Minato, haciéndolo sonreir. Los brazos de David salieron de su pecho. La mano izquierda apuntó en arma al cielo, mientras que la derecha golpeó a Dante en el vientre. Éste se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Minato decidió presionar con su asalto.

"Hmph... parece que ya no puedo jugar más contigo." Dante dijo. Envainó su espada y saltó hacia atrás, sacando su segunda pistola y descargando un torrente de balas. Minato se detuvo y soltó sus armas. Invocó el escudo de la Persona Poder. Era lo suficientemente largo para proteger todo su cuerpo, y las balas rebotaron en el. Dante aprareció a su izquierda y comenzó a disparar, obligandolo a dejar el escudo y correr. Logró llegar al borde del edificio, y vió que ya no tenía a donde correr.

 _"Veamos qué más puedo hacer."_ Minato pensó. Corrió hacia adelante, e invocó las cabezas de su Demonios para caminar sobre ellas. Se las arregló para en ellas mientras éstas caían debajo de él, y de hecho comenzó a subir más y más alto. Su racha iba bien hasta que Dante le disparó al cráneo que acababa de invocar antes de que pudiera pisarlo, provocando que se tropezara. Volteó para ver a Dante a su lado, espada lista en mano. Invocó los cuchillos de Jack y bloqueó el ataque en su dirección, resultando en él siendo enviado a volar a la siguiente azotea. Apenas se las arregló para ponerse de pie cuando vió a Dante saltar sobre un extraño simbolo rojo en medio del aire y llegar a su ubicación. Sacó su Evocadora.

"¡Mitra, Mabufu!" dijo. El león rojo alado rodeado por una serpiente apareció detrás de él, y apuntó sus dos bastones hacia el frente. Fragmentos de hielo aparecieron alrededor de Dante y salieron disparados hacia él. Dante rápidamente les disparó a la mayoría de ellos y evitó el resto, sólo para que Minato se abalanzara contra él con Juzumaru en mano, la cual sacó del Compactador Dimensional. Dante bloqueó su ataque, y vió que los brazos de Jack emergieron de los hombros de Minato, armadas con su cuchillos. Dante se deslizó hacia atrás para evitar el asalto, dejando que las tres hojas golpearan el suelo. Minato, ahora con dos brazos extra conectados a sus hombros, volteó a ver a Dante con una de sus sonrisas más aterradoras. "No me descepciones." dijo, lentamente preparando sus hojas.

"Y dicen que yo soy un semi-demonio." Dante dijo, alistando su espada. Su cuerpo entero brilló por un instante, y ahora estaba portando un nunchaku en lugar de su espada. Se acercó a su oponente a una velocidad increíble, golpeando una y otra vez. Minato fue obligado a estar a la defensiva debido a su ataque repentino.

"¡Poder!" Minato gritó mientras Dante preparaba un ataque fuerte. De la parte izquierda de su cintura, un brazo de Poder emergió, portando su lanza. Dió un estocada, deteniendo el asalto de Dante y permitiendole a Minato iniciar su contraataque. Dante retrocedió de nuevo, y brillo de nuevo con la extraña luz roja. Esta vez portaba una guitarra, y tocó una poderosa nota. Un torrente de electricidad brotó a su alrededor, y golpeó directamente a Minato. Éste cayó de espalda debido a la fuerza de la onda que lo golpeó, desapareciendo sus extremidades extra. _"Rayos... parece que un buen golpe puede acabar con mis invocaciones parciales."_

Minato sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie, sólo para ver a Dante correr hacia él con su guitarra, la cual más bien ahora lucía como una guadaña. No pensó que una confrontación física era lo que necesitaba ahora, por lo que se concentró una vez más. "¡Empusa, Poder!" exclamó. Las dos Personas aparecieron detrás de él mientras Dante saltaba para dar el primer golpe de su asalto. "¡Magaru!"

La combinación de los tornados envolvió a Dante y lo envió a volar. Minato casi pensó que lo tenía hasta que vió un arco de fuego atravesar el ataque. Dante aterrizó de regreso en el techo mientras Minato hacía desaparecer su Personas, portando una cimitarra roja-anaranjada y otra azul. "Buena recuperación." Dante dijo, girando perezosamente sus cimitarras.

"¿Hay algo que no puedas contraatacar?" Minato preguntó.

"El sarcasmo." Dante dijo. Minato se rió.

"Suena justo... En ese caso, te toca iniciar." dijo, invocando las espadas de Take-Mikazuchi y de Matador. Dante sonrió y fue envuelto en la brillante luz roja de nuevo. Ahora portaba un guantelete plateado que cubría su brazo derecho, y lo apunto a Minato. Pulsaba con una extraña energía. "... Oh, mierda."

Dante liberó un torrente de rayos púrpuras hacia Minato, quien corrió par aevitarlos. Los rayos lo seguían, provocando una serie de gruñidos molestos mientras era obligado a correr evitando los disparos existentes y los que seguian saliendo del guantelete. Decidió usar su Magatama de velocidad para cerrar la distancia antes de que pudiera ser rodeado por los proyectiles. Dante brilló una vez más y chocó sus espadas con sus cimitarras. Comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente a corto alcance, intercambiando ataques entre sí, hasta que Dante realizó un ataque giratorio que envió un tornado de llamas hacia Minato. Con apenas el suficiente tiemp opara reaccionar, Minato hizo lo único que pudo pensar, lo cual fue saltar del borde del edificio. Aterrizó cerca de la fuente frente al Escapade, y volteó para ver a Dante aterrizar detrás de él, con su pistolas listas. Estaban por continuar su pelea cuando escucharon aplausos. Ambos voltearon para ver a Lucifuge parado no muy lejos de ellos.

"Muy bien, muy bien..." dijo. "El progreso que has hecho hasta ahora es increíble, Minato. Te has ajustado a tus poderes mucho más rápido de lo esperado."

"Gracias... ¿pero por qué estás aquí?" Minato preguntó.

"Para recoger a Dante... hemos localizado a su hermano." Lucífuge dijo.

"Ya era hora." Dante dijo, guardando sus pistolas. "¿Vas a llevarme con él, o qué?"

"En efecto, lo haré." Lucifuge dijo.

"¿Tienes un hermano?" Minato preguntó.

"Su nombre es Vergil. Es un idiota sediento de poder, como tú." Dante dijo. "Se metió en problemas hace un tiempo, pero estos sujetos lo ayudarán a salir de eso."

"Así que ese era tu pago... No te entretendré más de lo debido. Ve." Minato dijo. Dante asintió con una sonrisa, y se fue con Lucifuge.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Carro...**

Sin nada más que hacer, Minato despertó su poder y regresó al dormitorio antes de que la Hora Oscura terminara. Se escabulló hacia su cuarto, y decidió descansar por el resto de la noche.


	42. El Bufón

**42\. El Bufón**

La mañana de Minato pasó rápidamente con un desayuno silencioso y un viaje en tren ocupado escuchando música. Llegó a las puertas de la escuela con Junpei, quien finalmente decidió romper el hielo. "¿Y, qué piensas?" preguntó.

"Tendrás que ser un poco más específico." Minato dijo.

"¡Sobre Fuuka Yamagishi uniéndose al equipo! Amigo, pensé que estarías más emocionado por que ustedes son... bueno, ya sabes." Junpei dijo. "Quiero decir, ahora van a vivir bajo el mismo techo y todo... O sea, no intento decir nada, pero-"

"Ya entendí." Minato dijo. "Pero, nuestra relación ha llegado a un callejón sin salida. Incluso si se llegara a unir, dudo que me divierta tanto como piensas."

"¿Qué? ¿Hiciste algo?" Junpei preguntó.

"No estoy seguro. Luego de los exámenes, comenzó a evitarme." Minato dijo.

"Qué raro... pero rayos, creí que ustedes ya tenían algo bueno ahí." Junpei dijo. "... Si se une a nosotros, ¿no te importaría si yo, uhh, tengo mi oportunidad con ella, o si?"

"Si no he podido arreglar las cosas con ella para entonces, adelante." Minato dijo. "Es un poco tímida, asi que tendrás que ser un poco agresivo en tu acercamiento."

"... Te estás tomando esto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba." Junpei dijo. "Gracias por el consejo, hermano."

"Déjenme adivinar... ¿aún se 'reparten chicas'?" Yukari preguntó mientras pasaba detrás de ellos.

"Sólo estoy siendo realista. A veces, debes pasar a cosas mejores." Minato dijo. Se detuvo y se acercó un poco a Yukari. "¿A menos que prefieras que me quede con Fuuka y no contigo?"

"... No esperarás que responda a eso." dijo, volteando a otro lado.

"Tal vez no en voz alta." Minato se rió. Yukari se sonrrojó.

"... Con razón realmente no te importa." Junpei dijo bajando su gorra en dirección a Minato. El trío entró a clases, y el día pasó rápidamente. El Sr. Edogawa les enseñó un poco de magia negra, pero fuera de eso, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo ordinario. Minato comió el almuerzo con Junpei y Kenji, habiéndose cansado de buscar personalmente a Fuuka. Luego de que la escuela terminara, se encontraba considerando la idea de pasar un rato con Yukari, cuando Akihiko y Shinjiro entraron a su clase.

"Terminaremos lo que empezamos." Akihiko dijo con una expresión determinada en su rostro. "Vamos."

"Oh si, hoy les toca a ustedes." Junpei dijo, mirando a Minato. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. "¿Emocionado?"

"... Creo que podríamos usar un anunciador para hacerlo más emocionante." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Shinjiro. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Anunciador? ¿Qué carajos crees que es esto, la WWE?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Creo que eso podría darle sabor a la partida." Akihiko dijo. "Espero una buena entrada."

"¡Si, Shinji-senpai será el anunciador! ¡Esto se va a poner bueno, puedo sentirlo!" Junpei dijo.

"... Todos ustedes son unos idiotas." Shinjiro dijo. "Terminemos con esto de una buena vez."

El grupo se puso en marcha de regreso a las viejas vías del tren pasando el Club Red Hawk, y decidieron aventurarse un poco más allá para evitar el foso que habían creado la última vez. Shinjiro y Junpei se quedaron al lado mientras que Akihiko y Minato se paraban frente a frente, ambos armados con sus Evocadoras.

"¿Piensas usar un arma?" Akihiko preguntó, poniendose en guardia.

"Todo lo que necesito es mi Evocadora." Minato dijo. Se puso en su usual posición relajada. "¿Anunciador, quieres iniciar la partida?"

Shinjiro suspiró, y se quitó su gorra. "En la esquina izquierda, tenemos al Boxeador Adicto a la Proteína, Akihiko Sanada." murmuró.

"¡Já! ¡El hombre que ansía el poder está aquí! ¡Espero que estés listo para esto!" Akihiko dijo, su emoción creciendo a cada segundo.

"... Claro. Y a la derecha, tenemos al Chico Problema Criado en el Infierno, Minato Arisato."

"¿Chico Problema? Creo haber salido bastante bien." Minato rió.

"¡ESTO VA A SER EXPLOSIVO!" Junpei gritó repentinamente, estremeciendo a Shinjiro. "¡EMPIECEN!"

"¡Aquí voy!" Akihiko exclamó. Esprintó al frente y cerró la distancia entre él y Minato en cuestión de segundos. Akihiko lanzó una serie de golpes, a lo cual Minato retrocedió y se inclinó para esquivarlos. Viendo su falta de progreso, decidió abalanzarse y asestarle un fuerte gancho izquierdo. Minato respondió saltando directamente sobre Akihiko mientras éste atacaba, y aterrizó a poca distancia detrás de él. Akihiko rápidamente sacó su Evocadora y se la llevó a su cabeza con su izquierda. "¡Polideuces!"

El hombre de largo cabello rubio con músculos marcados, armadura plateada y blanca, y una enorme antena cubriendo su brazo derecho apareció sobre Akihiko, frente a Minato. Agitó su brazo y lo flexionó, invocando un rayo que iba directo a Minato. Éste se quedó ahí y esperó a que el relámpago lo golpeara. Conectó, e ilumino su cuerpo por un momento, antes de disiparse. Se rió. "Eso da cosquillas."

Akihiko volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces puedes bloquear ataques eléctricos, eh?" preguntó.

"Yo no. Pero este tipo si." Minato dijo, disparando su Evocadora. Take-Mikazuchi apareció detrás de él, espada en mano. "Getsu-ei." Minato dijo. Take-Mikazuchi voló hacia adeante y azotó su espada contra Akihiko. Apenas fue capaz de rodar fuera de su camino, y se puso de pie mientras Take-Mikazuchi desaparecía.

"Hmph... una pelea en donde no puedo usar electricidad. Interesante." Akihiko dijo con una sonrisa. Colocó su Evocadora contra su cabeza de nuevo. "¡Golpe Sónico!" gritó. Polideuces reapareció y cargó hacia adelante con su antena. Miinato usó su Magatama de velocidad y corrió debajo de Polideuces antes de que pudiera golpearlo, colocándose frente a Akihiko mientras éste bajaba su Evocadora, y luego invocó su Magatama de fuerza para darle un uppercut en el estógamo, levantándolo en el aire.

"¡UN TREMENDO GOLPE!" Junpei dijo. Shinjiro estrelló su mano contra su cara.

Akihiko aún debía recuperar el aliento para recuperarse en el aire, y no pudo hacer nada cuando Minato saltó tras de él y lo tomó de la pierna. "¡Hora de mi Lanzamiento del Dragón!" Minato dijo, dándole vueltas a Akihiko en el aire mientras descendían. Ganó algo de momentum y luego lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que rebotara por el impacto y que rodara por el suelo. Minato aterrizó y se sacudió el polvo. Volteó a ver a Shinjiro y a Junpei. "Anunciadores, ¿les importaría?"

"... Parece que uno de ellos ha recibido un duro golpe." Shinjiro dijo.

"¡¿PODRÁ RECUPERARSE DE TAN DEVASTADOR ASALTO?!" Junpei añadió. Minato le mostró un pulgar arriba.

Akihiko se deshizo de su cansancio y se puso de pie. Puso su Evocadora contra su cabeza. "Dia." dijo. Polideuces apareció y lo curó, y regresó a su pose de pelea.

"Ese es el peor error que puedes hacer contra mi si de verdad intentas ganarme." Minato dijo. "Pero debes saber que estoy lejos de usar toda mi fuerza."

"¡UNA PROVOCACIÓN! ¿SERÁ-" Junpei inició, pero fue detenido por Shinjiro golpeándo su cabeza.

"Ya deja de gritar. A este paso me dejarás sordo." dijo, dandole una mirada amenazadora. Junpei se rió nerviosamente y dejó de hablar. Shinjiro volvió su atención a la pelea, la cual seguía siendo un concurso de miradas. "¿Y bien, Aki?"

"... Mi regreso comienza ahora. Preparate para la segunda ronda." Akihiko dijo, colocandose en posición de pelea una vez más. "No planeo perder ante alguien de primer año tan fácilmente."

"¿En serio?" Minato preguntó, inclinádo su cabeza. Mostró su sonrisa aterradora. "Parece que debo recordarte que no soy un estudiante de primer año cualquiera." Adoptó una pose amplia y se agachó, su brazos colocados frente a él, observando a Akihiko con una expreción demencial. "Intenta no perder tan rápido, senpai." se burló.

Akihiko se concentró y dió un paso al frente. Minato se abalanzó hacia adelante tan pronto como se movió, y lanzó un fuerte gancho derecho a Akihiko. Éste se las arregló para esquivarlo y se movió para contraatacar con golpe, cuando un segundo gancho conectó con su cara y lo hizo retroceder. Se recuperó mientras escuchaba una risa escalofriante, y tomó una posición defensiva. Miró hacia adelante y vió lo que lo golpeó. La mitad superior de Jack el Destripador emergía de la espalda de Minato, riendose mientras sacudía su puño. **"¡Oh, tienes mucha suerte! ¡Si el Jefe no hubiera insistido, ahora mismo tu cabeza estaría abierta por la mitad como una manzana!"** Jack dijo. Se desvaneció en la nada, y minato regresó a su extraña postura.

"... ¿En qué diablos te has convertido?" Akihiko preguntó. Minato comenzó a reirse como loco.

"¿En qué me he convertido?" preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su cara. Siguió riendose. "Me pregunto... ¿qué soy ahora? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un Demonio? ¿Un monstruo?" preguntó. Se rió de manera infantil. "¿Quién sabe? ¡Ciertamente yo no!" dijo. Empezó a reirse de nuevo.

"Uhh, tal vez quieras bajarle de tono un poco, amigo." Junpei comentó nervioso. "Creo que te estás pasando un poco."

"Minato, esta es una pelea de práctica." Shinjiro dijo. "No empieces a ponerte loco ahora."

Minato volteó a ver a Junpei y a Shinjiro, se rió un poco, y luego se enderezó y regresó a su usual postura relajada, tronándo un poco su espalda. "¿Comenzar a ponerme loco? Esa estuvo buena." dijo. Regresó su atención a Akihiko. "Espero no haberte asustado tanto."

"Tch..." Akihiko dijo, llevando una mano a su Evocadora. "Esto no ha terminado. Preparate."

"No lo quisiera de ninguna otra manera." Minato dijo.

"Golpe Sónico." Akihiko dijo mientras disparaba. Polideuces apareció y atacó a Minato, quien evitó el golpe con facilidad. "Golpe Sónico." Polideuces lanzó un segundo ataque, forzando a Minato a correr hacia adelante. Akihiko se abalanzó y diaparó de nuevo. "¡Golpe Sónico!" Polideuces avanzó para golpear de nuevo mientras Akihiko se adelantaba para evitar que Minato escapara. Minato sacó su Evocadora.

"Plaga Sónica." dijo. David apareció y tocó una nota alta ensordecedora, deteniendo en seco tanto a Polideuces como a Akihiko. David se desvaneció, y Minato disparó de nuevo. "¡Andalucía!" gritó. Matador apareció y se abalanzó contra Polideuces, y rápidamente lo apuñaló cuatro veces por las aberturas de su armadura, destruyendo su cuerpo. El aturdido Akihiko fue alcanzado por una oleadad de fatiga mental, y luego una patada a su estómago. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y se recuperó antes de que Minato pudiera conectar un golpe de lleno a su cabeza. Se inclinó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, y luego le asestó un fuerte gancho izquierdo. Minato atrapó su puño, y continuó con un golpe derecho, el cual también fue interceptado. Sus brazos estaban atrapados, cruzados entre sí. "¿No puedes hacer mucho sin tus brazos, eh?" Minato preguntó.

"¡Como si fuera cierto!" Akihiko dijo. Le lanzó un rodillazo a la entrepierna de Minato, y falló. Miró abajo, y los brazos de Matador habían emergido del estómago de Minato. Uno de ellos sujetó su pierna en el aire, y la otra se hizo para atrás, tomando impulso para un golpe. Akihiko intentó rápidamente de alejarse de Minato, pero no pudo escapar. Minato dejó escapar una carcajada, y Matador asestó un golpe dirigido directamente a la entrepierna de Akihiko. El chico de cabello plateado soltó un alarido, y perdió todas sus fuerzas. Minato lo liberó de su agarre, y se derrumbo en el suelo.

"... Eso fue bajo." Junpei dijo. "¿No lo crees, Shinji-senpai?"

"... Me gustaría decir que si, pero sería un hipócrita. He ganado varias peleas de ese modo." dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No te creo!" Junpei exclamó.

"Suele funcionar. Al final es todo lo que importa." Shinjiro dijo. Aclaró su garganta. "La partida se la lleva el Chico Problema Criado en el Infierno, Minato Arisato. Ahora empaquemos todo y salgamos de aquí."

"¿Qué... clase de victoria... es esa?" Akihiko preguntó, retorciendose por el suelo.

"Oye, no lo habría hecho si tú no lo hubieras intentado primero." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Incluso con todas mis ventajas, no tengo nada en contra de pelear a la antigua si hace falta. Una victoria es una victoria, ¿verdad?"

Akihiko se retorció un poco más, murmurando algo sobre estar de acuerdo.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Emperador...**

Minato ayudó a Akihiko a salir del túnel, quien luego recuperó la habilidad de caminar por su cuenta. Los chicos regresaron al dormitorio para encontrar a Yukari y a Mitsuru con expresiones serias, sentadas en la sala. "Bienvenidos." Mitsuru dijo. "... Es extraño. El número de víctimas de Síndrome de Apatía parece haber aumentado de nuevo... Aparentemente, la reducción del número de casos fue solo temporal."

"... ¿Significa que sin importar cuántas Sombras derrotemos, van a venir más? Si ese es el caso, ¿cuál es el punto de pelear...?" Yukari preguntó.

"Si no hacemos nada, entonces todos se unirán eventualmente a los Perdidos. Nuestros esfuerzos han evitado que la crisis pase a mayores."

"Tal vez tengas razón... Es un poco aterrador si lo piensas bien. Si no pudieramos usar a nuestras Personas, la ciudad entera estaría repleta de zombis..."

Los chicos no tenían modo de interrumpir su conversación, y cada quien se dedicó a buscar algo que hacer. Minato rápidamente se dió un baño y preparó su cena, considerando su opciones. _"Mi invocación parcial puede que me la ventaja que necesito para vencer a las copias de Shin... Tal vez ahora le pueda ganar. Aún así, debo considerar mis otras opciones."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"¿Pero, quién más queda? Dudo que Dante esté disponible hoy."**_ Jack dijo.

 _"Puede que tengas razón... bueno, veamos qué pasa cuando la noche progrese."_ Minato pensó. Terminó su comida y decidió que visitaría el Paulownia Mall antes de ir a ver a Shin, sólo en caso de que algo pasara. Salió del dormitorio y caminó por la calle. Un par de manzanas adelante, justo como había dicho Mitsuru, había un meimbro de los Perdidos mirando a la nada, gruñendo algo sin sentido. Minato nunca les había prestado mucha atención a ningún miembro de los Perdidos, pero decidió que observar a este individuo era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo como cualquier otra.

 _ **"Jefe, compañía. El Consejero del SEES está aquí."**_ David advirtió. Minato volteó a su izquierda, y efectivamente, Ikutsuki estaba rodeando una esquina para hablar con él. Tenía una pequeña bolsa de plastico en su mano.

"Buenas tardes, ikutsuki." Minato dijo. "¿De camino al dormitorio?"

"En realidad, no... Solo estaba haciendo algunas compras." dijo. Se detuvo al lado de Minato, y volteó a ver al miembro de los Perdidos. "Sabes, mirar a alguien de este modo es considerado inapropiado."

"¿En serio? ¿No puedo observar a alguien que padece de una extraña enfermedad con finesde investigación?" Minato preguntó.

"A menos que seas un agente del gobierno, entonces no, no puedes." Ikutsuki dijo. "Es muy desafortunado... ¿pero por qué tu repentino interés en los Perdidos?"

"Solo pensaba... hubo un gran aumento en el número de los Perdidos antes del accidente del monorriel. Creo que el reciente incremento de casos presagia la aparición de otra Sombra grande, la cual estoy seguro de que concidirá con la siguiente luna llena." Minato dijo.

"Vaya, esa es toda una deducción." Ikutsuki dijo. "Ciertamente puedo entender tu primer hipótesis... ¿pero por qué la segunda?"

"La noche que desperté mi poder, recuerdo claramente estar enojado con la ridícula Sombra porque estaba bloqueándome la vista de la luna llena en la azotea. También recuerdo estar molesto porque no pude disfrutar de mirar la luna llena cuando peleamos en el monorriel." Minato dijo. "Una vez es coincidencia, dos es un patrón."

Ikutsuki se rió un poco. "Es un muy buen razonamiento el que tienes. ¿Has compartido esta información con el resto del SEES?"

"Aún no, pero lo haré pronto." Minato dijo.

"Es información valiosa. Deberías decirles tan pronto como puedas." Ikutsuki dijo. "Pero, hablando de información valiosa... ¿Cómo va tu pequeño juego de mentiras con Mitsuru?"

"En espera. Estoy atascado teniendo que creer que la información sobre la Subdivisión de Investigación Ergo está bloqueada, incluso para Mitsuru." Minato dijo. "Aunque estoy seguro de que es una mentira."

"Claro que es una mentira. Su investigación... bueno, anntes de que diga otra cosa, lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Aún crees que es mejor seguirle el juego a Mitsuru?"

"No, pero de todos modos no quiero saberlo de este modo." Minato dijo. "Creo que me dirá lo que quiero saber eventualmente... pero quiero escucharlo de ella."

"... ¿Detecto una vendetta tras esas palabras?" Ikutsuki preguntó. Minato se rió.

"¿Vendetta? No. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que parte de mi no disfrutará del pequeño colapso emocional que tendrá cuando deba confesarme su pecado." Minato dijo, e Ikutsuki soltó una carcajada.

"Contigo nunca es una conversación aburrida, Minato." dijo. "La mayoría de las personas intentarían ocultar ese hecho. Pero eres tan honesto que es un poco doloroso de ver a veces."

"Creo que cualquiera que se ve obligado a mentir muy seguido eventualmente llega al punto en dónde escencialmente termina haciendo lo mismo que esta pobre alma de aquí." Minato dijo, señalando al miembro de los Perdidos.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que hace esta pobre alma?" Ikutsuki preguntó.

"Esperando a morir."

"... No tienes idea de lo acertado que estás."

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te diré algo de los archivos del Grupo Kirijo... cosas a las que Mitsuru de verdad no tiene acceso." Ikutsuki dijo. "Pero no te preocupes... Evitaré hablar sobre Tartarus." se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que ha existido el Síndrome de Apatía?"

"Diez años." Minato dijo.

"Cerca... de hecho ha existido por nueve." Ikutsuki dijo. "Sin entrar mucho en su historia, iré al grano. El Grupo Kirijo no se ha quedado simplemente observando a las víctimas por nueve años. Han conducido toda clase de experimentos en ellos para intentar dar con una cura. Naturalmente, eso significa que esos individuos fueron sujetos arigurosos exámenes e monitoreos extensivos, con especial incapié en su actividad cerebral."

"Adivinaré... fue reducida a únicamente las funciones más básicas necesarias para sobrevivir." Minato dijo.

"Exacto. Respirar y estar despiertos... es todo lo que estos individuos son capaces de hacer. No pueden dormir, comer, moverse, ni hacer nada más. De hecho, todo lo que pueden hacer es esperar a morir, incluso si no se dan cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, aún pueden sentir y, hasta cierto punto, procesar estímulos externos, aunque carecen de la habilidad de reaccionar." Ikutsuki explicó. "... Es un destino mucho peor que simplemente morir, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sin duda alguna." Minato dijo. "Me dejaste pensando en que debería matar a este infeliz justo ahora... aunque, siempre existe la posibilidad de que se recupere cuando venzamos a la Sombra grande, así que no lo haré."

"Una sabia desición." Ikutsuki dijo. Hubo una ligera pausa en la conversación. "... ¿Alguna vez te han preguntado por qué peleas, Minato?"

"No realmente."

"¿Y, por qué lo haces?"

"Es divertido." Minato dijo. "Matar, poner tu vida en riesgo, provocar dolor, hacer sufrir a otros... pelear e suna combinación de varias actividades divertidas, ¿verdad?"

"... Bueno, es la primera vez que pienso de ese modo, pero entiendo lo que dices." Ikutsuki dijo. "Pero aún así, consideras las actividades que mencionaste... ¿divertidas?"

"¿Debería sentirme culpable por tomar una vida?" Minato preguntó. "Todos los que viven toman cosas de otros... matar es sólo tomar la vida de alguien. Pero a diferencia de tomar otras cosas, esa persona no volverá a hablar de nuevo... Poner tu vida en peligro también es muy divertido. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, y es como si no estuvieras arriesgando nada y todo a la vez. Es una experiencia desconcertante pero extrañamente emocionante si lo piensas bien. En cuanto a las otras dos... bueno, no serías humano si no disfrutaras de esas actividades."

"¿Entonces, asumo que no sientes nada de culpa por tu pasado?"

"¿Culpa? ¿Por qué me sentiría culpable por liberar al mundo de plagas y de liberar a pobres niños de sus captores? Creo que soy todo un santo." Minato dijo.

"¿Un santo?" Ikutsuki preguntó. "¿Qué, piensas que ayudaste a las personas que mataste?"

"Claro que sí... las salvé de sus horribles existencias. Les di la mayor forma de salvación." Minato dijo. Sonrió y se rió silenciosamente. "Les di su única salida de una dura realidad. Les di muerte."

"¡Já!" Ikutsuki dijo, aplaudiendo. "En ese caso felicito al joven salvador del mundo. Aunque debo decir, a pesar de que el modo en que piensas es correcto, la mayoría de las personas no estaría de acuerdo contigo."

"¿No te dije que la mayoría de las personas contaminan el mundo?" Minato dijo. "Sus opiniones no importan. La única diferencia entre ellos y los Perdidos es que ellos no que quedan quietos."

Ikutsuki soltó una carcajada. "¡Si, si! ¡Tú sabes exactamente de lo que hablas!" le dijo. "Minato, solo espera... Debo irme ahora, pero la próxima vez que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar, te diré algo increíble."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Diablo...**

"Estaré esperando." Minato dijo.

"Si... puede que traiga a alguien conmigo también. Creo que te caerá bien." Ikutsuki dijo. "Entonces, me retiro." Caminó por la calle, alejándose del lugar, y Minato sonrió.

 _"Vínculo Social aumentado por la noche... Puedo dedicar el resto de mi tiempo a estudiar y entrenar."_ Minato pensó. Regresó al dormitorio antes de que la Hora Oscura llegara, e hizo exactamente lo que había planeado.


	43. Una Seria Represión

**Nota del Autor a Kirana-Taisho: ¡Ya se me hacía raro que no comentaras los episodios! Pero no te preocupes por eso, lo primero es la salud, y ojalá y te recuperes pronto xD.**

 **Nota General: Si alguien tiene alguna duda en cuanto a la trama de la historia no dude en mandarme un PM. Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo de la semana.**

 **43\. Una Seria Represión**

Minato estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando una Mitsuru muy seria llegó a la sala. Shinjiro iba detrás de ella, luciendo más molesto de lo usual. Ella tomó asiento mientras que Shinjiro se unía a Minato en la cocina. "Minato, hoy asistirás al Consejo Estudiantil." ella dijo. "Hahabido un aumento en el número de casos de bullying. No permitiremos que esta situacióm empeore. Tú y Shinjiro tienen completa autorización para castigar a los infractores, sin distinción ni discreción alguna."

"¿Oíste eso, Shinji? Hoy nosotros, los Perros del Consejo, estaremos sueltos en la escuela." Minato dijo, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "¿No estás emocionado?"

"No soy como tú. Haré lo que deba hacer, pero no esperes que lo haga con una sonrisa en mi rostro" Shinjiro dijo.

"Lo importante es que le recordemos a nuestros estudiantes que tenemos un puño de hierro." Mitsuru dijo. "La reputación de mi Gekkoukan no será manchada por un par de buscapleitos."

"Entonces los haremos temblar." Minato dijo. Comenzó a reirse lentamente, y Shinjiro dió un gruñido de aprobación.

"Bien. Cuento con ustedes dos." Mitsuru dijo. Yukari entró a la sala cuando ella terminó de hablar, alcanzando a escuchar la última parte de su conversación.

"... ¿Si saben que... los estudiantes son personas, no Sombras, verdad?" ella preguntó.

"El tipo de enemigo es irrelevante. Los castigaré a todos por igual." Minato dijo.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Yukari preguntó.

"Yukari, entiendo tu preocupación. Sin embargo, no les estoy diciendo que vayan y ataquen a los estudiantes indiscriminadamente." Mitsuru dijo. "Puedes estar segura de que solo aquellos que perturben la paz serán un castigo."

"¡Aún así, no puedes dejar que ataquen a la gente!" Yukari dijo. "Eso... está mal. Solo vas a causar más mal que bien con eso. Esas personas no van a aprender nada si usan la violencia. ¡Hacer esto no te hace muy diferente de un tirano!"

"... ¿Estás pidiendo ser ejecutada, Yukari?" Mitsuru preguntó cuando Junpei bajaba las escaleras.

"... Buenos dias." dijo en voz baja.

"¡Mira, de nuevo estás usando la violencia para resolver un problema!" Yukari dijo. "¡Hay un aire de miedo en la escuela, y las personas están sufriendo por ello! ¡Dices que se supone que estamos ayudando a la gente cuando vamos contra las Sombras, pero cuando no hacemos eso, lastimamos a las personas! ¡Puede que nos lideres contra las Sombras y salvar a la humanidad, pero eso no te da el derecho a tratar a los que no pelean com juguetes!"

"... Hmph. Los miembros de este dormitorio se han vuelto cada vez menos respetuosos cuando se dirigen a mi recientemente, y ahora que he bajado la guardia, me encuentro con una oposición directa? Ridículo... Nunca debí de haberme ablandado. ¡Tu rostro helado de miedo debería ser un buen recordatorio de que no se debe jugar conmigo!" Mitsuru dijo, su expresión retorcida mostrando una furia asesina. Se levantó de su asiento y sacó su Evocadora, la cual guardaba en su blusa. Yukari no supo cómo reaccionar. "¡Prepárate para ser ejecutada!"

"Mitsuru, ya fue suficiente." Shinjiro dijo. Mitsuru lo volteó a ver. "Es temprano, y se dejó llevar. Fue el estúpido error de una tonta. Solo déjala ir."

"Ya sabes cómo lo plebeyos no pueden contener sus voces. Si castigáramos a cada uno que hablara cuando no le corresponde, todos terminarían en ataúdes." Minato dijo. "Una infracción menor no merece nuestra atención."

"... Tienen razón. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones de nuevo." Mitsuru dijo, guardando su Evocadora. Se volvió a sentar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada mortal a Yukari. El lugar se quedó en silencio.

"Uhh, ¡oye, Yuka-tan, ven a ver este nuevo lugar de comida en Port Island!" Junpei dijo de repente. Prácticamente arrastró a Yukari consigo fuera del dormitorio antes de que pudiera protestar, dejando a los tres miembros del Consejo por su cuenta. Mitsuru suspiró mientras se iban.

"Perdonen mi debilidad. Parece que estoy un poco sensible... lo que Yukari dijo ayer me afectó más de lo que pensaba." Mitsuru dijo.

"Sobre eso... Creo que sé la causa del aumento de casos del Síndrome de Apatía" Minato dijo. Mitsuru y Shinjiro dirigieron su atención inmediatamente hacia él.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Solo es una teoría, asi que primero respondan esto... durante el tiempo que me mudé al dormitorio, antes de que fuera atacado, ¿hubo un incremento de las víctimas de Síndrome de Apatía?" Minato dijo.

"¿Eso fue a principio de Abril, no?" Shinjiro preguntó. Mitsuru asintió, y ambos comenzaron a pensar en una respuesta. "... Si, lo hubo, ahora que lo pienso. Varios de los vagos en los callejones estaban asustados porque algunos de los suyos comenzaron a caer a finales de Marzo."

"Es cierto... Estaba agradecida porque comenzabamos a encontrar a más y más usuarios Persona al mismo tiempo que los Perdidos, y por lo tanto el nivel de actividad de las Sombras se estaba incrementando." Mitsuru dijo.

"Y mientras estuve en el hospital después de que el dormitorio fue atacado, ¿el número de los Perdidos se redujo?" Minato preguntó.

"... Si." Mitsuru dijo. Shinjiro entrecerró sus ojos.

"Tch... No hace falta ser un genio para saber a dónde va esto." dijo.

"Exacto... el número de los Perdidos siempre aumenta antes de la aparición de una Sombra poderosa fuera de Tartarus." Minato dijo. "Dicha Sombra debería siempre aparecer durante una luna llena como las últimas dos, y una vez que la derrotemos, el número de los Perdidos se reducirá."

Tanto Mitsuru y Shinjiro se tomaron un momento para asimilar la información, dejando un momento de silencio en la sala. "Entonces, eso significa que nuestra siguiente operación debería ser en diez dias." Mitsuru dijo.

"Exacto. Con esto, sabremos cuánto tiempo nos queda para prepararnos y estar listos para la acción cuando llegue la noche." Minato dijo. "El tiempo ya no será un factor sorpresa."

Mitsuru y Shinjiro se rieron un poco, y el trío comenzó a desayunar. Más que felices con su nuevo conocimiento, llegaron de buen humor a la ecuela. Para quienes los veían, que estaban hablando del repentino aumento en los casos de bullying, solo podían adivinar el porque estaban tan contentos. La mayoría asumió que se trataba de la anticipación por seguir atormentando estudiantes, y tomaron nota de irse de la escuela lo antes posible.

Minato se separó de Mitsuru y Shinjiro, y se dirigió a su clase, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Estaba estudiando las expresiones de todos a su alrededor, la mayoría mostraba ansiedad. _"Así es. Témanme. Sepan que hoy, sus patéticas existencias no son nada más que mis juguetes."_

 ** _"Heheheheh... Me aseguraré de pensar en algunos métodos interesantes para inflinjir la cantidad justa de dolor corporal sin causar daños permanentes."_** David dijo.

 _ **"¡Declaro que nos divertiremos mucho!"**_ Jack agregó.

Minato acababa de subir las escaleras cuando notó que Fuuka caminaba un poco adelante de él, lentamente yendo a su clase. Se apresuró un poco y le tocó su hombro, llamándo su atención. "Buenos dias, Fuuka." le dijo.

"Oh, buenos dias, Minato." Fuuka respondió. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Preocupado por ti." Minato dijo, causando que Fuuka lo mirara con una pequeña mirada sorprendida. Él la atrajo a un medio abrazo mientras caminaban, y descansó su cabeza contra la de ella. "Está bien si aún no quieres decirme nada. Solo recuerda que aquí estoy para ti." dijo.

"... Realmente soy una tonta." Fuuka dijo. Se rió en voz baja. "¿Podemos... hablar luego?"

"Solo llámame." Minato dijo. Acompañó a Fuuka a su salón y luego se dirigió al suyo. _"Bueno, me alegro que ese período incómodo se haya terminado."_ pensó mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Yukari y Junpei llegaron poco después, y fueron al escritorio de Minato.

"Veo que tú y Fuuka se reconciliaron." Junpei dijo, intentando contener la descepción en su voz lo mejor que pudo. "Bien por ti, amigo."

Yukari suspiró. "Solo espero que sepa con quien está lidiando." dijo.

"Eso es cruel, Yukari. Considerando que te ayudé esta mañana." Minato dijo.

"Me llamaste plebeya y dijiste que mis opiniones no importaban. ¿Cómo es que me ayudaste?"

"Te ahorré una ejecución." Minato dijo. "Y créeme, las nuevas ejecuciónes de Mitsuru son bastante inhumanas. No hubieras sido capaz de caminar luego de una. Por lo tanto, sigo cuidándote las espaldas.

"¿En serio vas a usar eso como excusa?" ella preguntó. "Solamente seguiste a Shinji-senpai."

"Piensa lo que quieras." Minato dijo. "Creo que solo estás celosa."

"¿Celosa? Están tratando de echarme la culpa de esto." Yukari dijo.

"¿Entonces por qué me seguías hace rato? Minato preguntó.

"¡Estaba viniendo a clases y simplemente estabas adelante de mí!" Yukari dijo. Junpei se sentó en su lugar y sacudió su cabeza.

"De verdad eres mala para esto, Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡No me digas que te pondrás de su lado de nuevo!"

"Quiero decir, oye, cuando evitaste que fuera a saludar al tipo para que pudieras ver lo que estaba haciendo, es un poco difícil ponerse de tu lado." Junpei dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yukari lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"¡No hice eso!" Yukari dijo. "¡Intentaste dejarme cuando aún no terminaba de hablar!"

"Qué posesiva. Ten cuidado, Junpei. Puede que intente matar a todos los que conoces, luego a ti, y finalmente a ella misma para que siempre estén juntos." Minato dijo.

"Creo que tú tienes más de que preocupart eque yo." Junpei dijo. Yukari soltó un bufido de desesperación y fue a su asiento. Minato y Junpei se echaron a reir mientras se iba, y el día comenzó.

En la hora del almuerzo, Minato imnediatamente salió de su aula y se encontró con una Fuuka nerviosa esperándolo en el pasillo. "H-hola, Minato." dijo. Minato se rió y jugó un poco con su cabello.

"¿Por qué tan seria?" le preguntó. "¿Quieres hablar ahora?"

Fuuka asintió. Minato le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó. Hicieron su camino hasta la azotea, y se sentaron cerca del borde como siempre lo hacían. "Um... lo siento..." Fuuka dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Minato preguntó.

"¡Por evitarte!" Fuuka dijo. "¡H-hice que te preocuparas y-y hasta te alejé de mi! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!"

Minato soltó una carcajada y le dió un gran abrazo a Fuuka. "¡Qué linda!" dijo.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡Oye, hablo en serio!" Fuuka dijo.

"Yo también." Minato dijo. "¡Todo es oya es pasado! ¿Por qué molestarse con eso?"

"P-pero yo... yo fui..."

"¿Egoísta? ¿De verdad crees que a alguien como yo le importa?" Minato preguntó. "Si quieres tomarte un tiempo para ti sola, entonces, adeante. No es como si las personas necesiten justificarse por tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas, ¿verdad?"

Fuuka se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego se rió. "Eso definitivamente suena a algo que tú dirías." le dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le regresó el abrazo, para su sorpresa. "... Necesitaba eso."

"... ¿Esto significa que mi estatus de oso de peluche se renueva?" Minato preguntó al cabo de un rato. Fuuka se rió y se separó de él.

"Creo que ya te graduaste de eso." Fuuka dijo.

"Aww... y yo que esperaba ser tu compañero de abrazos de nuevo." Minato musitó.

"... P-puedes seguir siendo eso." Fuuka dijo, mirando a otro lado.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Sacerdotisa...**

"Entonces, no te importará esto." Minato dijo. Colocó un brazo alrededor de ella, y llevó uno de sus audífonos a su oído. Entonces, puso su almuerzo sobre sus piernas, con su brazo aún rodeándola, y lo abrió. "He estado haciendo un poco más cada día para esta ocasión. ¿No te importa, verdad?"

Fuuka se sonrrojó, y trató de ocultar su rostro con su pañuelo. "... Eso... es muy considerado de tu parte." le dijo. "P-pero será difícil comer si estamos así de cerca, ¿no?"

"Lo sería si fuera el único que va a comer." Minato dijo, acercando su cabeza a la de ella. "Aunque, creo que tu pañuelo se ensuciará si tratas de comer así como estás." dijo mientras se colocaba el otro aurícular el mismo y ponía algo de música en su reproductor mp3. "Bueno, ya sabes que decir."

"Fuuka se quedó ahí un momento, pero luego regresó su pañuelo a su posición original. Estaba sonriendo. "Ahhh..."

Mientras Minato y Fuuka disfrutaban del almuerzo, Yukari los observaba con envidia a través de la ventana en la entrada de la azotea. Junpei estaba comiendo una hamburguesa como siempre, y se divertía con los repentinos estallidos de sorpresa de Yukari. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo vas de evitar a alguien a dejar que te de de comer?! ¡Y ella lo está disfrutando!" Yukari gruñó. "¡Enójate un poco!"

"¿Amigo, cómo es que le sigue funcionando a Minato?" Junpei preguntó. "O sea, en serio, ¿es por qué lo cocinó él mismo o simplemente sabe cuándo las personas tienen hambre y son perezosas al mismo tiempo?... Espera un minuto... Yuka-tan, ¿no has comido nadda aún, verdad? ¿Quieres que te dé de comer?"

"En tus sueños, Estupei." Yukari espetó.

"... Ouch. ¿Has escuchado sobre rechazar a un tipo con delicadeza?" Junpei dijo.

"Grr... ¡¿no te parece que esos dos se la están pasando de maravilla?!" Yukari dijo, ignorando a Junpei. Él suspiró.

"No tienes remedio, Yupida." le dijo.

 **"Espiar no es de buena educaión."** la cabeza de David dijo detrás de ellos. Yukari y Junpei se estremecieron del susto y lo voltearon a ver. **"El Jefe les pide amablemente que encuentren otras formas más creativas de pasar el tiempo. De lo contrario... bueno, él sabe dónde duermen."**

La cabeza de David desapareció, y el dúo bajó las escaleras inmediatamente. Minato terminó de disfrutar su tiempo con Fuuka, y la escoltó de regreso a su clase antes de regresar a la suya. Le lanzó a Yukari una sonrisa aterradora cuando pasó a su lado, y ella se estremeció. Fue a sentarse en su lugar y pasó el resto del día de muy buen humor.

Al terminar la escuela, fue directamente al Consejo Estudiantil y se colocó su banda del Comité Disciplinario mientras Mitsuru y Shinjiro entraban. Shinjiro se puso su banda en su brazo, y el trío tomó sus lugares conforme el resto del Consejo entraba. Todos ellos tomaron sus asientos, y Mitsuru se aclaró la garganta.

"Escuchen, creo que todos aquí podemos estar de acuerdo en que nuestro reciente incremento en los incidentes de bullying se ha vuelto una preocupación a tener en cuenta." Mitsuru dijo. Los miembros del consejo asintieron de manera automática. "Por lo tanto, voy a enviar tanto al Líder como al Vice-Líder del Comité Disciplinario a buscar y exterminar a todos y cada uno de los infractores de las políticas de la escuela. Ahora... retirense."

Minato se rió un poco, Shinjiro asintió, y ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación. "Asi que hoy vamos a intimidar a los bullies." Shinjiro dijo. "Que hipócrita."

"Yo lo encuentro irónco." Minato dijo. "Ahora, vamos a ver a quien encontramos."

Las primeras victimas desafortunadas fueron un grupo de estudiante de primer año quienes estaban extorsionando a uno de sus pares cerca de las puertas de la escuela. Terminaron siendo arrojados a unos basureros luego de una golpiza. "Heheheheh... Sepan que la porquería que rompe las reglas no es mejor que la basura de ayer." Minato dijo mientras arrojaba la última tapa a su respectivo basurero. Él y Shinjiro se alejaron del lugar, dejando sus gritos ahogado detrás, y entraron al pasillo principal.

"¿Te emociona darle palizas a las personas sin ningun motivo?" Shinjiro preguntó mientras observaban el área.

"Claro que si." Minato dijo.

"Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?"

"En ese caso, estar saludable es enfermizo."

"Tch... maldito loco." Shinjiro dijo. Con el pasillo principal despejado, se trasladaron a los pasillos del primer piso. Cerca del gimnasio, se toparon con tres chicas, a quienes Minato reconoció como Natsuki Moriyama y sus dos secuaces. Al parecer Shinjiro las reconició también, y gruñó. "He visto a estas idiotas cerca de la Estación Port Island... vámonos."

"Espera... están solas." Minato dijo. "Ahora mismo, solo están hablando tranquilamente. Por satisfactorio que sería, no tenemos ningún derecho para atacarlas... pero, eso no significa que no podamos encontrar una razón válida para atacarlar."

"Shinjiro asintió, y ambos comenzaron a seguirlas y a escuchar su conversación."

"Y entonces, pretendí que tomaba una foto con mi celular." Natsuki dijo.

"¿Y?" una de sus amigas preguntó.

"¡Se asustó bastante y empezó a llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo! Debieron haber visto su cara... Fue divertido." respondió. Sus dos amigas se echaron a reir, pero una de ellas se detuvo de repente.

"Vámonos de aquí." Shinjiro dijo. Minato puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Espera... algo no está bien." Minato dijo. Shinjiro se detuvo.

"¿Eh?... ¿De dónde viene esa voz...?" la chica que dejó de reirse preguntó.

"¿Qué voz? Yo no escucho nada." Natsuki dijo. La chica no respondió. "¿Qué te pasa, Maki? ¡Maki!"

"¿... Eh?" Maki reaccionó.

"¿Estás bien?" su amiga le preguntó.

"Lo siento... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"

"... Ahora." Minato dijo, adelantándose a Shinjiro. "Nos encontramos de nuevo, queridas amigas." dijo, caminando en dirección del grupo. "Para responder a tu pregunta, Maki, estaban hablando sobre atormentar a una pobre chica fingiendo tomar algunas fotos."

"¿Eh? ¡Rayos, es ese tipo loco!" su amiga dijo.

"Oigan, no se asusten. No hemos hecho nada malo." Natsuki dijo.

"¡S-si, solo estabamos hablando!" Maki dijo.

"Es cierto... pero estaban hablando sobre molestar a una estudiante. Y, resulta que hoy es el día de la represión del bullying." Minato dijo. Sonrió ligeramente. "Y ya que fueron tan amables de confesar, nos acaban de dar más que motivos suficientes para perseguirlas."

Las chicas comenzaron inmediatamente a buscar una vía de escape. Maki se apresuró a ir por un lado, pero Minato la atrapó y le asestó un golpe en el vientre. Ella cayó al instante. "Oh, muy cerca, Maki. Qué mal que no estás en el equipo de atletismo... ¿quién sabe? puede que me hubieras superado." Minato dijo. Se rió mientras ella se abrazaba su estómago en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!" la tercer chica exclamó. Shinjiro la agarró del cuello de su uniforme y la arrojó contra la pared. Golpeó ruidosamente el muro, y luego cayó un par de metros hasta el suelo.

"Tenemos permiso para castigarlas a nuestra discreción." Shinjiro dijo. "Y por personas como ustedes que chismean pura basura en Port Island todo el tiempo, no me voy a contener."

Natsuki lloriqueó mientras sus dos amigas yacían retorciendose en el suelo. "Y entonces solo quedó una." Minato dijo, volteando a ver a Natsuki. "¿Y bien, qué harás, Natsuki Moriyama?"

"¡N-no te saldrás con la tuya! Mi padre-" Natsuki comenzó, pero fue silenciada cuando Minato la alzó en el aire sosteniéndola por el cuello.

"Probablemente nunca te quiso." dijo con una sonrisa. La azotó contra el suelo, y ella gimió. "Vaya grupo de cerdos... van a ensuciar los salones si las dejamos vagando por ahí."

Tomó a Natsuki por su cola de caballo y a Maki por una de sus coletas, mientras Shinjiro agarraba el largo cabello de la última chica. Las arrastraron hacia afuera, mientras ellas gritaban y pataleaban, y las colocaron en unos arbustos. Minato y Shinjiro observaban mientras las tres chicas se quejaban y luchaban por escapar, y luego regresaron al pasillo. Se encontraron con Yukari vigilandolos con una expresión de disgusto en su cara. "... Ni siquiera puedo empezar por decirles lo mal que estuvo eso." les dijo. "Creía que al menos tú serías mejor que esto, Shinji-senpai."

"Entonces es obvio que no me conoces." Shinjiro dijo. "No sobreviví dos años en las calles siendo amable."

"... ¿Entonces se supone que crea que solo eres un gran buscapleitos?" Yukari preguntó.

"Corrección. Shinji es un matón, muy por encima del nivel de un simple buscapleitos." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. Yukari frunció el ceño.

"Olvídenlo... No puedo soportarlos a ustedes dos." Yukari dijo, retirándose al área del club de arquería. Shinjiro gruñó, y se dirigieron al pasillo principal de nuevo.

"¿Y qué demonios sabe una tonta niña rica como Yukari?" Minato preguntó mientras caminaban. "Una chica popular que no tiene enemigos verdaderos... no tiene derecho a juzgarnos."

"Aún asi... tiene razón. Nos pasamos de la raya porque es lo que nos dijeron que hicieramos, pero no por eso es lo correcto." Shinjiro dijo. "Además, juzgué a esa chica Moriyama y a su grupo basandome en su pasado, y sé bastante bien que ella no ha hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que yo mismo he hecho."

"Y por eso, salió con su vida intacta." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Qué intentas decir?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Tú y yo... hemos ido demasiado lejos. El día que seamos juzgados será el día de nuestra muerte." Minato dijo. "Y ya que no podemos regresar el tiempo, bien podríamos disfrutar de lo que nos queda, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué clase de retorcida lógica es esa?"

"Lógica que le da prioridad a mi propia vida ante todo." Minato dijo. "Creo que deberías adoptarla, considerando que tu idea de redención es el suicidio asistido."

"¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que entendí tu punto, pero no he cambiado de idea. El pasado es inalterable, y nada de lo que hagas puede arreglar tus errores." Shinjiro dijo.

"Entonces compara el peso de tus errores con el de tus logros." minato dijo. "Es cierto que nunca te desharás de tus errores. Pero aún asi, eso no significa que no puedas hacer mucho más... bien, supongo, para compensarlo."

"Qué montón de basura. ¿Crees que has hecho más bien que mal durante tu vida?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"¡Claro que no! Pero en cada mal hay algo de bien, y en cada bien hay algo de mal. No voy a decir que he hecho más cosas buenas que malas... pero creo que he forjado más bien que mal en el transcurso de todas mis acciones." Minato dijo. "E incluso si no ha sido así... bueno, al menos habré elegido este destino por mi propia voluntad. Eso es lo importante, después de todo. No deberías dejar que nada dicte tus decisiones, especialmente nada tan irrelevante como el pasado."

"Esas son las palabras de un loco o de un necio." Shinjiro dijo.

"Entonces es algo bueno que yo sea ambos." Minato dijo. "Creo que tu eres el que se sale del personaje. Con toda tu experiencia de vida, creía que serías lo suficientemente listo para ver una solución menos cliché para tu problema de expiación. Sigo pensando que es un montón de basura auto-justificada, pero oye, si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches. Solo creo que debes mantenerte vivo y aprovechar tu vida al máximo."

"Claro." Shinjiro dijo. Soltó un suspiro. "Eres demasiado optimista, es doloroso... y casi creíble a veces."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Hierofante...**

"¿Qué puedo decir? Hago todo con una sonrisa en mi rostro." Minato dijo, riendose un poco.

"Idiota." Shinjiro dijo. Ambos fueron al resto de las zonas de la escuela, brutalizaron a algunos grupo de estudiantes, y luego regresaron a la Sala del Consejo. Le reportaron sus acciones a Mitsuru, quien estuvo más que contenta con los resultados. Estaban por irse a casa cuando el teléfono de Minato sonó. El número no tenía identificación.

"Hola, querida." Minato respondió.

"¡Mi trasero! ¡Esta noche tendremos una promoción, y será mejor que estés aquí ya a menos que pienses que la silla electrica es una bonita forma de morir!" Nemissa gritó.

"... Estaré allá enseguida." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Mitsuru y a Shinjiro conforme alcanzaban las puertas de la escuela. "Pues, mi jefa dice que debo ir a trabajar ahora. Debo irme." Minato dijo.

"¿Hmm? Eso es nuevo... pero firmaste un contrato. No dejes que te atrasemos, y gracias de nuevo por tu trabajo el día de hoy." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Trabajo, eh? No llegues tarde." Shinjiro dijo. Minato asintióm y se despidió de ellos antes de correr para alcanzar el tren a Paulownia. Llegó en menos de media hora, y comenzó a vender. Un nuevo producto que reconoció como el que había estado en los anuncios acababa de ser lanzado al público, y siendo el modelo, fue fácil para él atraer a los clientes. No hace falta decir, su día fue largo pero lucrativo, y al terminar se arrastró de regreso al dormitorio. Esa noche, decidió que ya había hecho bastante en el día para hacer otra cosa que no fuera estudiar.

De regreso en la escuela, sin embargo, Fuuka estaba siendo arrastrada por Natsuki y sus dos amigas hacia el gimnasio. "¡Vamos, Fuuka, será divertido!" Natsuki dijo.

"¡M-moriyama-san! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí! ¡D-debo regreasr a casa!" protestó. Llegaron al cuarto del conserje cerca de los lockers y la metieron adentro. "¡Por favor, no hagan esto!"

"¡Solo quedate ahí! ¡Piensa en esto como un juego entre amigas!" Natsuki dijo, cerrándo la puerta y encerrandola en su interior. Fuuka escuchó sus risas mientras se alejaban de ahí, e intentó en vano abrir la puerta. Sola, en la oscuridad, se acurrucó en una esquina, y comenzó a sollozar.

Todo eso cambió cuando la Hora Oscura llegó. La escuela se transformó, y Fuuka se aferró a una pared mientras se movía en espiral hacia arriba. Luego de un minuto de ruido ensordecedor y temblores violentos, Fuuka cayó de rodillas en el suelo de Tartarus. "¿Q-qué? ¡D-dónde estoy?" se preguntó. Las paredes y el piso eran púrpuras, con rostros llorando sangre que sobresalían de algunas partes de las paredes. Se encontraba en un pasillo gigante, sin nadie a la vista. "La escuela... ¿qué es este lugar?"

Fuuka recorrió el lugar por algunos minutos, cuando repentinamente sintió una presencia cerca de su ubicación. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que no era humano. Se las arregló para evitarla regresando por donde vino, y encontró un área segura para esconderse. "... hay otras cosas aquí." dijo, agarrándose la cabeza. Pudo sentir a más de la que acababa de evitar, en varios lugares. Todo lo que debía hacer era asegurarse de no toparse con ninguna de ellas, y estaría bien. Aunque no entendía como era que sabía en dónde estaban estas criaturas, no lo cuestionó. El miedo la había puesto en modo supervivencia, y todo lo que importaba era que nunca se encontró con ninguna. Pasó la hora intendando encontrar una salida mientras evitaba a las criaturas, y eventualmente encontró unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. Sin más opciones, procedió a subir por ella mientras la primer hora llegaba a su fin.


	44. Una Chica en la Puerta de Entrada

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: LOOL 'Los Bulleadores de Bullys' suena bien como nuevo título, ¿eh?. Pero si, es una pena que casi nadie sepa sobre Persona. Creo que solo me queda seguir subiendo capítulos nuevos xD**

 **44\. Una Chica en la Puerta de Entrada**

Minato se encaminó a la escuela junto a Junpei y Yukari. Ambos estaban más emocionados de lo usual cuando entraron a la escuela. Minato estaba escuchando música mientras caminaba, ignorándolos, pero se quitó los audífonos a tiempo para escuchar una parte de una conversación.

"¿Oye, te enteraste? Una estudiante de 11vo grado..." una chica dijo.

"¡Oh si!" su amiga respondió. "La que estaba tirada en el suelo esta mañana, ¿verdad? Espero que solo haya huído de casa... pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto es el comienzo de algo grande."

"Si... Puede que haya reporteros y camarógrafos en cualquier momento." la primera dijo. Soltó un suspiro. "No quiero lidiar con nada de eso."

 _"¿Una chica desaparecida?... Jack, ¿no te escapaste mientras me estaba bañando, o si?"_ Minato preguntó.

 _ **"Oye, estoy retirado... pero este caso me interesa."**_ Jack dijo. _**"¿Crees que la dejaron en secciones transversales?"**_

 _"No creo que la conversación hubiera sido ta casual si estuviera muerta. Aún asi, me pregunto quien tuvo las pelotas para planear algo asi luego de lo que Shinjiro y yo hicimos ayer."_ Minato pensó.

 _ **"Cierto... ¿tu sangre de detective se está revolviendo, Shirogane?"**_ David preguntó.

 _"Tal vez. Veamos que podemos averiguar."_

Minato fue derecho a su clase y tomó asiento. Se puso a escuchar atentamente las conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase. "¿Te enteraste? ¿Sobre esa chica del 2-E?" un chico le preguntó a su amigo.

 _"La clase de Fuuka..."_

"Si, no se ha sabido nada..." su amigo dijo.

"¡¿No es bizarro?!"

"Amigo, ¿le puedes creer a estos tipos...? ¿Escuchaste los detalles?" Junpei preguntó.

"Ilustrame." Minato dijo.

"Bueno, una chica del 2-E desapareció anoche. ¡Esta mañana, la encontraron tirada en el suelo frente a las puertas de la escuela! Nadie sabe lo que pasó, y aparentemente, sigue inconsiente." Junpei dijo.

 _"¿Frente a la escuela, eh? Espera, si este lugar se transforma en Tartarus durante la noche, entonces... ¿podría haber sido llevada ahí?"_ Minato pensó. Yukari se dirigió hacia ellos mientras Minato digería la nueva información.

"Hey, Yuka-tan. Este es un caso difícil, incluso para Junpei Iori, el Gran Detective." dijo.

"¿Gran Detective?... ¿Eres idiota o qué?... Más bien Estupei, Gran Defectuoso." ella respondió.

"¡Oye, no es divertido!" Junpei dijo. "Como sea, ¿en dónde has estado?"

"Estaba hablando con la maestra. La chica que encontraron... era una de las que tú y Shinji-senpai 'disciplinaron' ayer." Yukari dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Minato.

"... ¿Tenía un par de coletas?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿Amigo, eso qué importa?" Junpei preguntó.

"De hecho, tienes razón." Yukari dijo.

"Entonces se trata de una de las amigas de Natsuki Moriyama... una chica llamada Maki." Minato dijo.

"Rayos, ¿la conoces?" Junpei preguntó.

"No personalmente. Aunque le di un golpe en el estómago y la arrojé a unos arbustos ayer." Minato dijo. Junpei hizo una mueca. "No le cause ningún daño permanente, y no fue nada que un poco de reposo no arreglara... pareciera que alguien o algo decidió que mi castigo no fue suficiente."

"... No estarás sugiriendo que esto fue hecho por alguna especie de vigilante, ¿o si?" Yukari preguntó.

"Aún no tenemos suficiente información para sacar conclusiones, pero es una corazonada. Ese grupo consistía de buscapleitos conocidos... Hay una buena posibilidad de que alguien que les guardaba rencor pudiera haber señalado a Maki como su objetivo. Por otro lado, hay que recordar que la víctima es una chica de preparatoria. El culpable bien pudo haber sido un... individui perverso." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Intentas hacerme quedar mal?" Junpei preguntó. Yukari se rió.

"¿Qué tal si el Gran Defectuoso deja pensar en paz al Gran Detetive?" Yukari preguntó.

"Y eso es sin tomar en cuenta algo importante... no sabemos exactamente cuándo es que Maki terminó frente a las puertas de la escuela." Minato dijo. "Después de todo... nuestra escuela no es una escuela ordinaria de noche."

Tanto Yukari como Junpei se pusieron serios de repente. "¿Estás pensando que...?" Yukari comenzó.

"Ciertamente es una posibilidad... Sé de buena fe que a veces las Sombras pueden despertar humanos dentro de sus ataúdes, pero es bastante raro que eso pase." Minato dijo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Junpei preguntó.

"Cuando tenía diez, mi tutor legal despertó de ese modo. Yo vi cuando una Sombra devoraba la mente del pobre bastardo." Minato dijo. "El viejo dió algo de pelea. Me dió tiempo suficiente para salir del lugar y esperar a que la Hora Oscura terminara antes de regresar. Pasó de nuevo cuando tenía 15, pero esa vez lo vi de lejos. El tipo se las arregló para escapar, pero nunca supe lo que pasó con él."

"... Rayos." Junpei dijo luego de un momento. "Amigo... debió haber sido duro, ¿eh?"

"Y eso no es nada comparado a lo que he visto." Minato dijo, riendose un poco. Yukari se quedó sin aliento. "Como sea, creo que deberíamos discutirlo con nuestros senpai en el almuerzo. ¿Quieren venir?"

"... De hecho, si. Estaré ahí." Yukari dijo.

"Cuenta conmigo, viejo." Junpei dijo.

"Entonces, hasta el almuerzo." Minato dijo.

En el salón de los de tercer año, el Sr. Toudou estaba ocupado leyendo un catálogo de armas disfrazado de una revista de deportes. Alzó la vista cuando sintió tres presencias familiares aproximándose a él, y vió a Mitsuru, Akihiko, y Shinjiro a su lado. "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" les preguntó.

"Sr. Toudou... nos gustaría saber si tiene alguna información sobre la chica que fue encontrada esta mañana." Mitsuru le preguntó. El Sr. Toudou se rió un poco.

"¿Reporte oficial de Gekkoukan, o reporte oficial Kirijo?" preguntó.

"Kirijo." Akihiko dijo.

"Bueno, la chica fue descubierta por el primer conserje que llegó esta mañana, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. El viejo llamó una ambulancia y la policía vino a investigar lo que había pasado. Yo recibí la llamada acerca del descubrimiento a las cuatro y media, y me las arreglé para revisar a la chica antes de que fuera oficialmente enviada al hospotal." el Sr. Toudou dijo. Se tocó la cara, y respiró hondo. "Lo que sea que le haya pasado no lo hizo ningún humano. Su mente, y hasta cierto punto, su alma, fueron destrozados completamente. Habría pensado que esto fue obra de una Sombra cualquiera, pero el hecho de que el daño haya alcanzado el alma de la víctima sobrepasa lo que cualquier Sombra común hubiera hecho. Esa chica se conveertirá en uno de los Perdidos antes de que este día termine, y aún si se recupera, no volverá a ser la misma."

"... Es demasiado para procesar a la vez." Akihiko dijo.

"¿Está seguro de que los daños superan lo que una Sombra normal puede hacer?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Mi experiencia me lo dice, y lo consulté con mis Personas... tanto Vohu Manah, quien reside sobre la luz y la mente, como Amatsu Mikaboshi, quien reside sobre la oscuridad y el alma, confirmaron mis sospechas." el Sr. Toudou dijo.

"... ¿Puede ayudarla?" Shinjiro dijo.

"Mis poderes no son capaces de reparar una mente destruida o una alma herida. No puedo hacer nada en este caso." el Sr. Toudou dijo. "Sin embargo, les diré esto... si descubren lo que sea que haya causado esto es una criatura más poderosa que una Sombra... no duden en llamarme para ayudarlos. También deberían intentar alertar a las fuerzas de la JSDF. Su cooperación debería ser beneficiosa si esto resulta siendo el peor de los casos."

"Tiene razón." Mitsuru dijo. "Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Toudou. ¿Puedo confiar en que usted también estará investigando este caso?"

"Si. Deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo una vez que hayamos encontrado algo nuevo." les dijo. "La clase va a empezar pronto. Será mejor que tomen asiento."

El día de los tres pasó rápidamente, y estaban a punto de comenzar a conversar en su salón vacío cuando Junpei, Minato, y Yukari entraron. "¡Qué hay, senpai!" Junpei dijo.

"Qué hay, Junpei." Mitsuru dijo. Todos se detuvieron y se le quedaron viendo. Ella los miró confundida. "... ¿No es así como se responde a tal saludo?"

"... Si, pero..." Yukari comenzó.

"Suena... un poco extraño cuando tú lo dices." Akihiko dijo.

"... Intenta no volver a decirlo." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Ya veo. Muy bien, me abstendré de utilizar el léxico de Junpei." Mitsuru dijo.

"Sip, sigue siendo Mitsuru-senpai." Junpei rió.

"Te felicito por intentar usar esa frase." Minato dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. "Sin embargo, por lo que veo, ambos tenemos información que compartir."

"Es cierto. Comenzemos." Mitsuru dijo. El resto del SEES formó un círculo con Minato y Mitsuru frente a frente. "Minato, ¿quieres empezar tú?"

"Desde luego." Minato dijo. "Para empezar, deberíamos discutir la víctima, que se llamaba Maki. Esta chica estaba asociada con un grupo conocido de buscapleitos que solían ir a las afueras de Port Island a divertirse, ¿no es cierto, Shinji?"

"Cierto." Shinjiro dijo.

"Ahora, basandonos en esta evidencia, es posible que alguien que haya tenido algún rencor contra Maki, como alguien a quien ella haya molestado en el pasado, fue quien la haya dejado frente a las puertas de la escuela en ese estado. Sin embargo, nuestra escuela se transforma en Tartarus durante la Hora Oscura, y sé que es posible para las Sombras sacar a los humanos de sus ataúdes durante esa Hora. Esos humanos pueden huir aterrorizados o caer presa de las Sombras una vez liberados. Es posible que una Sombra haya liberado a Maki y que ella haya huido a la escuela, pero que cayera víctima de una Sombra cerca de las puertas. Aunque claro, si tomamos en cuenta que Maki sólo era una chica de preparatoria, el culpable bien pudo haber sido sólo algún pervertido." Minato dijo.

"Una excelente dedución de tu parte, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. "No obstante, hablamos con el Sr. Toudou, quien nos confirmó que lo que sea que haya hecho aparecer a esa chica frente a la escuela no pudo haber sido un humano cualquiera. Es más posible que esto esté relacionado con la próxima luna llena."

"¿La próxima luna llena?" Yukari preguntó.

"Ayer, Minato dedujo que las poderosas Sombras que aparecen fuera de Tartarus vinieron durante lunas llenas, y fueron precedidas por un aumento en el número de los Perdidos. Al derrotar a estas Sombras, el número de los Perdidos se redujo, hasta que la siguiente Sombra gigante apareció." Mitsuru dijo. "Creo que la siguiente Sombra está haciendo de estas chicas un blanco, ya que aparentemente el daño recibido fue más allá de sólo su mente... de acuerdo con el Sr. Toudou, su alma sufrió bastante, y está más allá de toda recuperación. Este incidente la cambiará por siempre."

"... Entonces tenía razón al creer que esto fue causado por algo sobrenatural." Minato dijo. "Sin embargo, no tenemos evidencia que señale a una Sombra como la culpable. Bien pudo haber sido un Demonio, u otra cosa."

"Es cierto... esas cosas son voraces." Shinjiro dijo. "Si estamos lidiando con uno de esos, será mejor que nos preparemos, o alguien saldrá herido."

"Cierto." Minato dijo. "Shinji, creo que deberíamos ir a ver al Gran Jefe y ver si nos puede ayudar."

"Buena idea. Iremos después de la escuela." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Entonces se los dejaré a ustedes dos. Si no hay... nada sobrenatural involucrado, entonces podemos asumir con certeza que el responsable fue una Sombra." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Genial! ¡Ya tenemos una pista!" Junpei dijo.

"De acuerdo... si la siguiente luna llena es en nueve dias, necesitamos prepararnos." Akihiko dijo. "Hay que ir a Tartarus durante esta semana. Vamos a recorrer toda la torre y mostrar nuestra fuerza."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero hay que estar listos para la luna llena. Por eso, el viaje a Tartarus será un día antes del día anterior a la operación, para maximizar resultados." Minato dijo.

"Cierto. Esa será la mejor oportunidad que tendremos para entrenar." Mitsuru dijo. "Por ahora, debemos ser precavidos e investigar individualmente los rumores para ver que podemos encontrar."

"Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer... Junpei, Yukari, quiero que ustedes dos estén especialmente atentos a los rumores. Puede que haya algo de verdad en esa información." Minato dijo. "Yo iré a hablar con el JSDF sobre esto luego de que Shinji y yo nos reunamos con el Gran Jefe. Si puedo sacarles algo de información, lo inversigaré por mi cuenta. Ya tengo una fuente interna en lo de Fuuka."

"Oh si, es cierto... buena idea." Junpei dijo. "¡Bueno, puedes dejarme la caza de rumores a mi! ¡Probablemente pueda enterarme de todos los rumores de la escuela en un par de dias!"

"Bien... esperaré un reporte sobre los rumores más relevantes tan pronto como puedas, Junpei." Mitsuru dijo. "Yukari, mira que más puedes observar, y júntalo con lo que Junpei haya descubierto si es necesario."

"Claro." Yukari dijo.

"Estaré fuera un par de noches y veré que saben los vagos de Port Island." Shinjiro dijo. "En el peor de los casos, les sacaré la verdad a golpes si debo hacerlo."

"En ese caso voy a ver su alguno de los atletas sabe algo de esto." Akihiko dijo. "¿Dijiste que la víctima era cercana a Natsuki Moriyama, verdad?"

"Asi es." Minato dijo.

"Bien... ella tiene un primo en el equipo de pista. Veré si puedo sacar algo de él o de sus amigos." Akihiko dijo.

"Yo me encargaré de los miembros del personal." Mitsuru dijo. "Ninguno de ellos puede ocultarme nada. También contaremos con el Sr. Toudou para monitorear a la víctima."

"Entonces, que la investigación comienze." Minato cijo. "Pero por ahora, vamos a comer. Vamos a necesitar nuestra energía el día de hoy."

El resto del SEES asintió, tuvieron un almuerzo silencioso juntos, y luego se separaron. Luego de la escuela, Minato decidió investigar y ver que tenían que decir los estudiantes más conversadores sobre el incidente.

"Oh si, ¿la chica que se desmayó? Escuché que estaba por su cuenta... Parece misterioso, ¿verdad?" un muchacho dijo. "Quiero decir, realmente no me importa la gente, pero cuando se trata de un misterio como este, ¡me emociono! Es como si no pudiera descansar hasta llegar al fondo de todo."

 _"... Sangre de detective aparte, parece que Maki estaba sola."_ Minato pensó. _"Eso aún no ha sido refutado."_

"Yo oí que una chica se desmayó en el salón E. ¿Tenía Síndrome de Apatía, verdad? Me alegra que no fue de mi clase..." una chica dijo.

 _"Entonces las Sombras definitivamente están activas."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"Con tan poca información, nuestra mejor suposición es un tiro en la oscuridad. Hasta yo sé que seguir una pista así es mala idea."_** Matador dijo.

 _"Tienes razón... vamos a necesitar algunas respuestas de Lucifer."_ Minato respondió. Se dirigió a las puertas de la escuela, sin encontrar más información útil. Shinjiro lo estaba esperando, como siempre.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras. Vamos a ver lo que el chico tiene qué decir." Shinjiro dijo.

"Si... No no pude encontrar nada útil, excepto que una chica parece haber contraído Síndrome de Apatía en clases hoy." Minato dijo.

"Es normal... a veces, si un humano cae presa de una Sombra, aún puede funcionar normalmente por un tiempo antes de que su mente colapse. Así es como tenemos esos casos raros de Síndrome de Apatía a plena luz del día."

"Eso prueba que las Sombras se están moviendo, lo que confirma mi teoría de la luna llena." Minato dijo. "Aunque tienes razón al pensar que la conexión con nuestro asunto en manos es tenue en el mejor de los casos. Vayamos a encontrar algunas respuestas."

Shiinjiro asintió, y el dúo se dirigió al Paulownia Mall. Minato mantuvo sus oídos abiertos en caso de que alguien hablara sobre la chica, pero nadie lo hizo. Llegaron a la Estación Iwatodai, y se dirigió al callejón trasero junto a Shinjiro. Juntos, entraron a la Habitación Carmesí, y se inclinaron simultáneamente. Lucifer asintió, y tomaron sus asientos. "Esta vez han venido buscando información." Lucifer dijo.

"Nos conoces bien, amigo." Minato dijo. "¿Nos ayudarás, Amo?"

"Desde luego... su primer sospecha es si la causa del infortunio que sufrió eta chica es un Demonio o Diablo*. Ya he investigado este asunto. N puedo darles una respuesta definitiva aún, pero por ahora, que yo sepa ningún Demonio ni Diablo fue el responsable de esto." Lucifer dijo. "Tengan la certeza de que si se trata de un demonio o diablo, alguno de mis emisario, como Shin, se encargará del culpable a la brevedad."

"Me alegra escucharlo. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo, Amo." Minato dijo. Se rió un poco. "En ese caso, debo preguntar... ¿Sabes si algún humano o humano mejorado pudo ser el responsable?"

"Eso está más allá de mi conocimiento. Tengo ojos por todo Iwatodai, pero ni siquiera ellos pueden verlo todo." Lucifer dijo. "Si averiguo algo, te avisaré de inmediato. Después de todo, un acontecimiento como este es sólo suyo para resolver."

"¿Así que solo nos darás respuestas claras si resulta que es uno de los tuyos el que rompe las reglas?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Correcto. Todo lo demás puede ser considerado una prueba para ustedes." Lucifer dijo. Les sonrió. "Honestamente, creo que deberían ser capaces de resolver esto sin muchas dificutades."

"Tu confianza en nosotros es reconfortante." Minato dijo. "Pero, basta ya de preguntas. Lamento el pequeño interrogatorio."

"No hay problema." Paimon dijo.

"En efecto. Tu curiosidad es perfectamente entendible." Lucifuge añadió.

"Asi es. Si eso es todo, ¿pasamos a los negocios?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Como desees." Minato dijo.

"Muy bien... Minato, sabes que no tienes suficiente Macca para comprar una nueva Magatama." Lucifer dijo. "Puedes irte. Shinjiro, sin embargo, ha acumulado una cantidad interesante desde su última visita. Es hora de una mejora para él."

"... ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Acabémos con esto." Shinjiro dijo.

"Muy bien. Entonces, por respeto a la privacidad de nuestro invitado, ¿serías tan amable de retirarte, Minato?" Lucifuge preguntó.

"Claro." Minato dijo. Se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y salió de la Habitación Carmesí. Fue directamente a la fuente central de la plaza, y vió un reportero de aspecto interesante parado allí. Decidió averiguar lo que tenía que decir.

"Otra víctima de un incidente misterioso fue encontrada en Gekkoukan. Ya que fue encontrada en la puerta frontal, esa debe de ser la escena del crimen. Después de todo, si la víctima hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar, y luego llevada a la escuela... ¿por qué el culpable lo hubiera hecho? No tendría sentido. Como sea, hay una gran probabilidad de que la misma Gekkoukan este implicada en todo esto de algún modo..." el reportero dijo cuando le preguntó sobre el incidente.

"Ya veo. Muchas gracias." Minato dijo. _"Sabemos que el culpable debe ser sobrenatural. Sin embargo, el que la ubicación sea el frente de la escuela, no, el frente de Tartarus, en lugar de un lugar aleatorio en las calles, crea algunas preguntas... ¿Maki fue llevada allí y luego fue sujeta a una especie de ritual, o algo así? ¿O en realidad intentaba ir a Tartarus esperando escapar de algo, solo para encontrar Sombras esperándola?"_

Minatras Minato observaba la fuente, ordenando sus ideas, Shinjiro reapareció en el callejón. "... Creo que debo comer algo. Lo siento, pero debo irme." dijo. Minato asintió, y Shinjiro se alejó del lugar, sus manos en sus bolsillos como siempre.

 _"Ha cambiado, ¿verdad?"_ Minato preguntó.

 ** _"Más poderes demoníacos... Parece que más partes de su cuerpo pueden canalizar su poder ahora."_** David dijo.

 _"Ya veo... Espero que el JSDF no lo moleste por eso. Pero hablando de ellos, debemos encontrarlos. La última vez, estaban cerca de la Estación Iwatodai... no hará daño revisar de nuevo ahí."_ Minato pensó. Se dirigió hacia allá, y efectivamente, se encontró con los tres miembros saliendo de Wakatsu. Los detuvo cuando estaban en la salida. "Capitán Hazama, Teniente Zelenin, Sargento Jiménez... Necesito hablar on ustedes. Es urgente." Minato dijo.

"... Te escuchamos." Hazama dijo. Sus subordinados se pusieron completamente serios.

"Hoy, una chica fue encontrada inconsiente fuera de Gekkoukan, o, mejor dicho, fuera de la forma diurna de Tartarus. Es casi seguro decir que dicha muchacha ya es un miembro de los Peridos a estas alturas." Minato dijo. "Luego de una investigación preliminar, el SEES ha determinado que la causa de su situación es de origen sobrenatural. Aunque la mayoría de las pistas apuntan a una Sombra, uno de los agentes Kirijo ha averiguado que esto podría ser obra de otra entidad sobrenatural. Les avierto sobre esto para que sean cuidadosos mientras patrullan, y les pido que mantengan los ojos abiertos en caso de que algo más pase."

"... ¿Entonces, nos pides nuestra cooperacióm?" Zelenin preguntó.

"Si solo encuentran Sombras, dejenos el resto a nosotros. Nos encargaremos de la situación en menos de diez dias o moriremos intentándolo." Minato dijo. "No obstante, si encuentran otra cosa... formalmente les pedimos su asistencia en el asunto. Puede que el SEES se haya formado para combatir Sombras, pero no dejaremos que ninguna fuerza sobrenatural se meta con nuestra ciudad." Minato dijo.

"¿Un luchador, eh?" Jiméne preguntó. "Me agrada. Te mantendré informado en caso de que alguna mierda pase."

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con e simio. Hablas en serio sobre proteger ete lugar... Veré lo que puedo hacer." Zelenin dijo.

"Considéralo hecho. Cualquier cosa que siquier toque a un civil durante los siguientes diez dias morirá por mi mano." Hazama dijo. Sonrió. "Veo que estás interesado en otras cosas además de entrenamiento personal."

"Eso suena a algo que mi senpai diría." Minato dijo. 'Aún asi, les agradecemos su ayuda. No intenten hacer lo imposible. Estamos a una llamada de distancia."

"Nos hicimos un nombre haciendo lo imposible.' Hazama rió. "No hay razón para preocuparse."

"... Esa es la confianza de una máquina bien aceitada y lista para la acción, ¿eh?" Minato preguntó. "Lo envidio. Aún debo poner ese factor en el entrenamiento del SEES.'

"¡Já! ¡Qué montón de novatos!" Jiménez dijo.

"Todos fuimos novatos alguna vez." Zelenin dijo. "Creo que tienen potencial, siempre y cuando se comprometan con su causa."

"Lo harán." Hazama dijo. "Mientras sigan a Minato y a la Kirijo, estarán bien."

"Me alegra ver que ponga tanta fe en mi." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿No te dije que no causarías muchos problemas?" Hazama respodió.

"¡Significa que eres débil!" Jiméne dijo.

"¡No, idiota! ¡Significa que está de nuestro lado!" Zelenin dijo.

"¿¡Hey, a quién llamas idiota!?" Jiménez preguntó.

"... Tengo más problemas con mis subordinados." Hazama dijo, alzando un poco la voz. Zelenin y Jiménez se quedaron callaos. "Dejando eso de lado, te agradezco por la advertencia. Ten la seguridad de que protegeremos a la población lo mejor que podamos. Puedes contar con nosotros."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Templanza...**

"Es bueno saberlo." Minato dijo.

"Bien... ahora, tenemos asuntos que atender. Hasta la próxima." Hazama dijo. Se alejó del lugar, seguido por Zelenin y Jiménez. Minato se rió un poco, y almorzó ahí antes de regresar al dormitorio. Entró y encontró a Yukari, Shinjiro, Akihiko, e Ikutsuki sentados en la sala.

"Oh, hola." Yukari lo saludó. "Aparentemente, el rumor más contado en la escuela es una historia de fantasmas. La gente puede ser tan inmadura a veces... Como sea, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así qu no podré ir a Tartarus esta noche... Perdón. Probablemente vea algo de televisión y luego me iré a dormir."

"¿Asustada de los fantasmas, eh? Bueno, hay cosas más etrañas a las que temerle. Intenta no tener pesadillas." Minato dijo mientras firmaba en la recepción.

"... Gracias por dejarme olvidar el tema." Yukari dijo, subiendo las escaleras. Minato tomó asiento en la silla desocupada frente a Ikutsuki y la puerta. "Ikutsuki, ¿has averiguado algo?"

"Por desgracia, no. Mitsuru me pus al día con toda la información que han reunido, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que lo más probable es que el culpable sea una Sombra." dijo. "También me estoy basando en la súbita aprensión de Yukari... ella parece tener un sexto sentido cuando se trata de Sombras. Esto es bastante común, ya que lidiar son Sombras tiende a mejorar los demás sentido en general."

"Ya veo... eso explicaría cómo es que puedo cuando alguien viene hacia mi." Minato dijo.

"Exacto. Aunque, eso puede deberse a tus... circunstancias especiales.' Ikutsuki dijo.

"No, ellos solamente hablan en mi cabeza. He conseguido esta habilidad de poder predecir algunas Sombras lentas más rápido de lo que ellas pueden predecir mis movimientos." Minato dijo.

"Esa es una habilidad impresionante." Ikutsuki concedió. "Aunque, tú tienes una habilidad similar, ¿no es verdad, Akihiko?"

"Si... la principal razón por la que puedo pelear a tan corta distancia contra las Sombras es porque puedo saber cuando algo se me acerca demasiado. Puede que no siempre tenga tiempo para reaccionar, pero sé cuando y de donde vienen los ataques." dijo.

"Oh... los años de experiencia dan sus frutos." Minato dijo. Akihiko sonrió.

"Puedes apostar a que lo hacen." dijo.

"Y tú eres el primero en proclamar esa basura." Shinjiro dijo. "Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres el único de nosotros cuyo trasero fue pateado por una Sombra de los primeros pisos."

"¡C-cállate! ¡Estábamos en desventaja en esa pelea!" Akihiko dijo.

"Oigan, oigan... nadie aquí duda que hiciste bien tu trabajo, Akihiko." Ikutsuki dijo.

"Solo nos preguntamos si puedes arreglartelar para completarlo sin salir lastimado la mitad de las veces." Minato dijo. Akihiko hio una mueca. "Aún asi... ¿alguien descubrió algo nuevo?"

"No... el primo de Natsuki faltó a la práctica de hoy, pero al parecer un par de personas lo vieron en el hospital visitando a la víctima." Akihiko dijo. "En cuento a Junpei, no tengo idea de lo que ha encontrado."

"Mitsuru ha hablado un poco con el personal escolar. Aparentemente, nadie ha visto o escuchado nada raro sobre esta chica Maki. Dijo que continuará hablando con el resto del personal iniciando la próxima semana, pero por ahora, va a entrenar la habilidad sensorial de su Persona, en preparación para la siguiente operación de luna llena."

"Ya veo... eso es bueno." Minato dijo. "¿Shinji, vas a ir a Port Island el día de hoy?"

"No... por lo general, los vagos de por ahí siempre están atrasados un día a lo que ocurre en la ciudad, e incluso si el chisme ya es popular ahora, van a seguir hablando de ello por un par de dias." Shinjiro dijo. "Por ahora, creo que descansaré un poco... Creo que también estaré demasiado cansado para ir a Tartarus hoy, si Mitsuru no estuviera entrenando."

"Entonces descansa." Minato dijo. "Veré que puedo averiguar de mis otros contactos por la noche... pero por ahora, ¿alguien quiere cenar?"

Luego recibir un 'si' unámine, Minato preparó la cena, comió con el resto del grupo, y luego se dió un baño. Salió del dormitorio poco después de las once y llegó a las afueras de Port Island cuando la Hora Oscura comenzó. Encontró a Shin en su lugar de siempre. "... Tienes preguntas." Shin dijo.

"Si... ¿Has visto o escuchado algo sobre una chica de coletas negras que apareció ayer frente a esa torre?" Minato preguntó.

"No, nada." Shin dijo. "Sin embago, noté que hay algo diferente en el aire."

"¿Algo en el aire?"

"Una presencia... está buscando a otros. Lo que hace cuando los encuentra, aún no lo sé." Shin respondió.

 _"Entonces lo que sea que hace esto se puede rastrear, aunque es bastante esquivo si incluso Shin no sabe lo que está haciendo."_ Minato pensó. "Gracias por el dato... Entonces, ¿entrenamos?"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso. Ven." Shin dijo.

Minato pasó la Hora Oscura entrenando en el páramo desolado, conteniendo su nueva Magatama y buscando debilidades en el patrón de pelea de los clones. Descubrió que reaccionaban de manera natural, y que cada encuentro era diferente. Como tal, debía planear conforme peleaba. Luego de un rato de matar y ser matado, regreso al dormitorio, y organizó sus pensamientos concernientes a la situación actual conforme la mañana llegaba.

Mientras tanto, en Tartarus, Fuuka acababa de subir las escaleras y descubrió que el piso en el que se encontraba estaba tan infestado de monstruos como el anterior. Se pasó la hora evitándolo a duras penas, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo la estaba vigilando. La hacía sentir incómoda, pero siguió adelante, demasiado asustada de averiguar lo que pasaría si se quedaba en un lugar demasiado tiempo. La Hora terminó mientras ella vagaba por el nuevo piso al que había llegado.

* * *

 ***Diablo y Demonio: En la historia original se hace mención de _Fiends_ , que son las entidades que este Minato y varios personajes canon de los juegos como Kazuya pueden controlar; mientras que la palabra _Demon_ se refiere a la raza de los demonios que sirven a Lucifer como lo serían Paimon y Lucifugue. Dado que ambos términos se traducen como 'Demonio', he decidido que para evitar confusiones _Fiend_ será el equivalente a _Demonio_ y _Demon_ se traducirá como _Diablo._**


	45. Shirogane, Otra Vez

**45\. Shirogane, Otra Vez.**

Era el último día de Marzo, un Domingo, y Minato no tenía otros planes además de ir a trabajar. Sin mucho que hacer, consideró la idea de pasar una mañana tranquila viendo televisión en su cuarto, hasta que su teléfono sonó. Miró que eran las seis en punto, y notó que aunque la idendidad de quien llamaba estaba bloqueada, había un número debajo esta vez. _"Un humano que no conozco llamando a esta hora... ¿una promoción por teléfono?"_ Minato pensó. Respondió la llamada. "Vaya hora que has elegido para llamar. ¿Puedo saber quién es?"

 _"Disculpe si lo he molestado... habla la her-"_

"¿Entonces este es tu número, Nao-chan? Recordaré contestarte siempre que llames." Minato dijo. "Oh claro, buenos dias."

 _"... Buenos dias, hermano mayor."_ Naoto dijo. Pudo escuchar el alivio en su voz, así como una cierta conmoción a su alrededor. _"De hecho hoy estaré en el área de Iwatodai. Llegaré a la estación en media hora, y me preguntaba si no estabas muy ocupado hoy."_

"Mi trabajo empieza a las nueve en Paulownia, pero puedo pasar por ti y divertirnos un rato hasta entonces." Minato dijo. "Además, si aún estás aquí luego de las cinco, podemos ver que más hacemos."

 _"En realidad, eso es perfecto."_ Naoto dijo. _"Estaré asistendo a un par de seminarios que comienzan a las nueve y media, y luego iré a unas clases de entrenamiento con los detectives locales... Pensaba tomar el tren que se va de Iwatodai a las ocho y reunirme con Kyouji en la próxima ciudad."_ dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo al terminar de hablar.

"... ¿Segura de que duermes lo suficiente, Nao-chan?" Minato preguntó. "Si el Abuelo Johei te está dando problemas, solo dime y le daré una lección." Naoto se rió ante las palabras de su hermano.

 _"Estoy bien... Es solo que abordé este tren muy temprano y me dí el lujo de tomarme una siesta. Acabo de despertar hace unos minutos."_ ella dijo. _"No te preocupes, esoy bien de salud, hermano."_

"Creo que seré yo quien juzgue eso." Minato soltó una risa. "Bien, te veré en la estación. Busca mi gorro."

 _"Suena bien."_ Naoto dijo. _"Hasta luego, hermano."_ Ella terminó la llamada, y Minato rápidamente se bañó y se vistió. Optó por vestir su chaqueta gris abierta sobre su camisa azul oscuro de manga larga. Le agregó unos jeans y su gorro, y luego se fue para reunirse con Naoto.

Llegó a la estación, la cual estaba atestada de gente como siempre, y miró su reloj. Casi eran las seis y media, y un tren llegaba lentamente hasta detenerse en la estación. Minato dispersó a sus Demonios para tener varios puntos de vista y vigilar todas las salidas en busca de su hermana. David fue el primero en regresar. **_"Acaba de salir por la puerta en el extremo izquierdo. Tiene su gorro y un abrigo azul claro muy similar al tuyo, aunque el de ella esta abotonado."_** le dijo.

 _"Buen trabajo. Ve por los otros."_ Minato contestó. Cerró su abrigo y caminó hasta donde Naoto se encontraba. Ella estaba miraba de un lado a otro, y volteó para verlo aproximarse a unos metros de distancia. Él se apresuró y le dió un abrazo repentino, tomandola por sorpresa. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nao-chan."

"... Me alegra verte de nuevo a mi también." le respondió, regresándo le el abrazo. Se separaron, y Minato comenzó a reirse. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Escuché a tu estómago rugir." Minato dijo. Los ojos de Naoto se agrandaron.

"Puede que me haya saltado el desayuno para alcanzar el tren." dijo rápidamente, volteando para ajustarse su gorro.

"Entonces estás de suerte. Tampoco he desayunado, así que podemos ir a comer juntos." Minato dijo. "¿Quieres algo en particular? Pero espera..."

"¿Qué?" Naoto preguntó. Minato se agachó y comenzó a sacudir la camisa de Naoto, quitándole su gorro para arreglar su cabello, y finalmente ajustar el collar del abrigo. Se encontró con una frenética oposición por parte de su hermana en cada paso del proceso, pero se la arregló para terminar el trabajo. "¡¿No te dije que podía encargarme de eso yo sola?!" Naoto preguntó mientras terminaba.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, esto es más por mi que por ti." Minato dijo con una media sonrisa. "Te dije que planeo compensarte por todos los momentos en los que necesitaste a tu hermano mayor, ¿no es cierto?"

Parecía que Naoto iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo y soltó un suspiro. "... Si de verdad te hace sentir mejor, está bien." dijo dinalmente. La media sonrisa de Minato se convirtió en una sonrisa completa. Se paró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Es oficial. Tengo la hermanita más adorable del mundo." Minato dijo con orgullo.

"¡N-no vayas anunciandolo a todo el mundo!" Naoto dijo rápidamente.

"Pero es la verdad."

"¡Aún asi!"

"¿Entonces admites que eres adorale?"

"... No voy a responder a eso."

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Adorable!"

"... Creo que ambos estamos un poco mareados por el hambre. Deberíamos comer algo." Naoto dijo, cubriendo la mayoría de su cara con su gorro. "Un lugar que sirva café estaría bien... Me gustaría visitar Café Chagall de nuevo."

Minato se rió. "De acuerdo. Chagall será." dijo. Su sonrisa decayó poco después. "... ¿Pero en serio? ¿Lo primero que tomas es café?"

"Es un modo efectivo de incrementar tus niveles de energía en las mañanas, siempre y cuando te limites a dos o tres tazas por día." Naoto dijo. Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y se frotó los ojos. "Como puedes ver, estoy algo cansada."

"Más bien adormilada." Minato dijo. "Aún asi, creo que deberías tener cuidado con el café. Toma chocolate caliente o té como los niños normales."

Naoto se rió. "Solo si tu tomas café como un adulto."

"¡Oye, tengo diescisiete! ¡Aún soy un niño por otro año!" Minato dijo. "... Aunque realmente no quisiera tomar café regularmente." añadió estremeciéndose un poco. Naoto se rió aún más fuerte.

"Creo que seguirás siendo un niño por mucho más que un año." ella dijo.

"¡Já! ¡Eso funciona para mi!" Minato dijo, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ambos llegaron a Café Chagall y tomaron una mesa. El local acababa de abrir, y prácticamente no había clientes salvo un par de individuos en las esquinas. Una mesera un tanto alegre fue con ellos mientras los hermanos se sentaban.

"¡Hola! ¡Es raro tener clientes de su edad tan temprano, especialmente en Domingo!" les dijo. "¡Y vaya... ustedes se ven idénticos! ¿Son parientes o algo asi?"

"Somos hermanos." Naoto respondió.

"¡Eso pensé! ¡e ven muy parecidos, y hasta se visten igual! ¡Debe ser agradable tener hermanos así!" dijo. Minato notó que la sonrisa de Naoto se desvaneció un momento. "¡Yo soy hija única, y ya sé que tuve atención extra por parte de mis padres y todo, pero siempre me pregunté como se sentiría tener un hermano! Ustedes se ven tan cercanos, debe ser maravilloso... ¡Ah, pero estoy divagando! ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?"

"Chocolate caliente para mi." Minato dijo. "Y un croissant de pollo."

"Yo quiero café, negro, con una ensalada de atún, por favor." Naoto dijo. La mesera se rió.

"El adulto actúa como niño y el niño actúa como adulto." comentó. "Saldrá en un momento." Se alejó de su mesa, y Minato volteó a Naoto.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. Naoto sonrió.

"No soy tan débil." le dijo. "Pero... eso fue un tanto agridulce."

"... Nuestra situación es algo única, ¿no?" Minato preguntó.

"Es cierto... ambos tenemos una larga historia tras nosotros." Naoto dijo. "El estar aquí y hablar contigo como si nada... es surreal."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"... Mucho de mi niñez me la pasé bajo tu sombra." Naoto dijo. Se rió amargamente. "Me pusieron a la altura de mi hermano muerto... un prodigio con mucho potencial. Tu muerte fue considerada una trágica pérdida para la familia porque nos quedamos sin heredero hombre." ella le dijo. Su expresión se oscureció cnsiderablemente. "Si... incluso dejó de importar el hecho de que yo me había quedado sola. El nombre de la familia se había vuelto más importante, y me criaron para ser tu reemplazo, recordándome a diario que debía superar a papá, a mamá, y hasta a ti. Tenía que ser la niña perfecta que podía hacer de todo, y eso fui... y ahora que te conozco, sé que solo eres un niño mayor... pero de todos modos, estoy obligada a cumplir con esto ridículos estándares." Volteó a ver a Minato y le lanzó una dura mirada, casi al punto de las lágrimas. "... Tenías razón. Quería hacer mucho más que golpearte cuando nos reunimos por primera vez." le dijo. Minato se quitó su gorro y se quedó viendo el techo del local.

"Ningún ser humano racional podría ignorar esa clase de sentimientos." Minato dijo. Suspiró, y volvió a ver a Naoto. "Todo lo que pienses sobre mi es cierto. Soy un cobarde que usó su muerte como una excusa para huir de su familia. Soy un maldito egoísta que dejó a su hermana con la pajilla más corta para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Soy un idiota que trató de convencerse a si mismo de que realmente era alguien más después de todos estos años."

"¡¿Se supone que eso me ayude?!" Naoto preguntó. "¡¿Eso va a cambiarme la vida?!"

"No, pero esa arma en tu abrigo lo hará." Minato dijo. Naoto se detuvo. "... A partir de este momento, tú serás la única persona que tiene mi permiso para tomar mi vida." Le sonrió. "Además, parece que tengo el hábito de escapar de la muerte. Lo más probable es que me mates y de algún modo regrese, ¿cierto?" Hubo un breve silencio, y la mesera regresó con sus ordenes. No dijo nada, notando la atmosfera intensa entre los dos.

"... ¿En serio vas a bromear en un momento como este?" Naoto preguntó luego de un rato.

"¿Preferirías que me ponga todo serio y me arrepienta de mis pecados?" Minato preguntó. Se rió un poco. "No creo en esa basura. Soy un idiota que nunca se disculpa, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Mira." Le quitó el gorro a Naoto y se lo puso él mismo. "Creo que este me queda mejor a mi que a ti. Me lo quedaré."

"¿Qué? ¡Oye, devuélvelo!" ella dijo. Estaba por tomarlo, pero Minato lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

"¡Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos!" Minato la provocó. "¡Nunca lo conseguirás de ese modo!"

"No hablas en serio." Naoto gruñó. Se levantó y volvió a intentar tomar su gorro, pero Minato se puso de pie y lo levantó aún más.

"¿Oh? ¡Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!" Minato musitó.

"¡Hey, nada de jugar rudo aquí!" una mesera gritó. "¡Si quieren jugar, vayan afuera!"

Tanto Minato como Naoto se estremecieron por el grito, pero Naoto aprovechó la oportunidad para recuperar su gorro. Ambos se sentaron, y Naoto tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. "Realmente eres un idiota." le dijo.

"Y tú das miedo... atacando en el momento más peligroso. Has aprendido bastante." Minato dijo.

"... No esperaba que supieras eso." Naoto dijo. "En verdad fuiste un prodigio, ¿eh?"

"Aún lo soy... aunque creo que esa frase viene de un manga." Minato dijo. Naoto se rió.

"Olvídalo, sigues siendo un niño." le dijo.

"Tú deberías ser más como un niño que yo en mi opinión." dijo. Ambos le dieron un trago a sus respectivas bebidas, y se arreglaron el cabello. "Entonces, ¿aún quieres matarme?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, hermano." Naoto dijo. "Deberíamos apresurarnos a comer... no creo que al personal le haya gustado nuestra pequeña escena."

"¿Segura que los ruidos de tu estómago no son la razón por la que quieres comer?" Minato preguntó.

"... Eres un idiota." Naoto dijo, empezando a comer. Minato se rió, y comieron con rápidamente. Minato pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar. "¿Dijiste que entrabas a trabajar a las nueve, correcto?" le preguntó una vez en la plaza principal.

"Correcto. Aún nos queda una hora." Minato dijo. "Creo que el arcade está abierto. ¿Quieres ir a ver que hay?"

"¿Vas al arcade antes de tabajar?" Naoto preguntó.

"¿Hay un mejor momento para hacerlo? No soy de los que hacen espacio en su agenda únicamente para ir al arcade." Minato dijo.

"... Encuentro difícil de creer que tengas una agenda que seguir." Naoto dijo, sonriendo.

"En realidad se forma sobre la marcha. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que ocupan mi tiempo." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Frunció el ceño y se ajustó su gorro. "Ahora que lo pienso, tengo mucho por hacer."

"Es difícil imaginarlo, si actuas así todo el tiempo." Naoto dijo.

"Soy un tipo de muchas facetas." Minato respondió. "¿Y, qué dices?"

"No veo por qué no. Nuestros compromisos se encuentran en este centro comercial después de todo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo irnos sólo para regresar aquí tan pronto." Naoto dijo.

"Entonces espero que seas buena en Dance Dance Revolution." Minato dijo, dirigiendose al arcade.

"... Debes estar bromeando." Naoto dijo. Entraron al local, el cual estaba casi vacío, y apartaron una máquina de DDR en el fondo. "Nunca he hecho esto antes." ella dijo.

"Entonces observa como lo hago. Es un concepto muy simple. No es tan difícil." Minato dijo. Se paró en la máquina y seleccionó la canción 'Pluto Relinquish' en la mayor dificultad, provocando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Naoto. Respiró hondo y se relajó un poco mientras el juego se cargaba. La música comenzó, y mostró una mirada de lo más seria en su rostro.

El juego empezó, y Minato no solo sincronizó sus pasos con las indicaciones en la pantalla, sino que fue más allá al incluir movimientos con sus manos al bailar. Naoto no pudo evitar reirse ante el ridículo que estaba haciendo su hermano, pero se detuvo cuando volvió a ver a la pantalla, y se quedó helada. Minato no había fallado ninguna nota hasta ahora, y siguió exhibiendo la misma expresión seria con la que empezó. Un minuto de baile frenético después, terminó su acto con un giro sobre sus talones, y dejó escapar un confiado "Heh." Se bajó de la máquina, y miró sus resultados. Había obtenido una calificación perfecta de triple A. "Aún lo tengo." Minato dijo. Volteó a ver a Naoto, quien se quedó viendo a la pantalla sin poder creerlo. "¿Entonces, quieres intentarlo?" preguntó, ajustándose su gorro.

"... Estoy segura que no podré hacer algo como eso." Naoto dijo.

"Oye, puedes ponerlo en una dificultad menor." Minato dijo. "Vamos, ¿inténtalo por mi?"

"... Ponme una fácil." Naoto dijo. Minato asintió, y decidió ponerle 'Across the Nightmare' un poco por debajo de la dificultad media.

"Esto es ridículo..." Naoto murmuró para si. El juego comenzó, y ella igualó el ritmo con facilidad. Con demasiada facilidad. La canción terminó y Naoto también obtuvo puntaje perfecto, aunque no estaba my contenta con eso. Minato se rió.

"Adivinaré... ¿demasiado fácil?" Minato preguntó.

"... Fue insultante." Naoto dijo, con fuego en sus ojos. "Más difícil." Con eso, Minato y Naoto pasaron la mayor parte de la hora jugando DDR. Aunque no logró los puntajes de Minato, Naoto llegó a sacar B en las canciones más fáciles y se las arregló para sacas C en las más difíciles. Minato tampoco sacó puntajes perfectos en todas las canciones, pero había un algunas que se sabía bien que le resultaron de lo más sencillas. Salieron del arcade, ambos ajustando sus gorros y chaquetas. "Hah... dime. ¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno en ese juego?"

"Hace algunos años, quería ejercitarme. Pero odiaba correr en las caminadoras o usar cualquier aparato de cardio, así que decidí jugar DDR por periodos largos de tiempo." Minato dijo. "No obtuve los resultados que quería, pero me volví bastante bueno en DDR. Me hice un poco más flexible, lo que es bueno."

Naoto se rió. "¿De verdad creías eso?" le preguntó.

"Nah, pero de verdad ODIABA las caminadoras. Es más un problema filosófico; estás corriendo pero sin ir a ningún lado. No es presisamente lo mío." Minato dijo. "Eventualmente, lo cambié por el parkour."

"¿Parkour, eh? Eso explica que estés en forma." Naoto dijo. Miró su reloj brevemente. "... Parece que nuestro tiempo terminó."

"Si, pero pasaré por ti cuando tu entrenamiento haya terminado. ¿Cuando crees que acabe?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Pasar por mi?.. Creo que las clases terminan a las seis." Naoto dijo.

"Entonces te esperaré en la estación de policía." Mianto dijo con una sonrisa. Naoto lo miró inquisitivamente. "No te preocupes, no haré que me arresten ni nada de eso." dijo.

"Eso es... ¿reconfortante?" le respondió. Minato se rió un poco.

"Estará bien. Te veo luego, Nao-chan." Minato dijo. Ella asintió, y él se dirigió a B Blue V y entró en la oficina.

"¡No solo viniste a tiempo, también llegas temprano! ¡Debo agradarte mucho!" Nemissa dijo, viéndolo por encima de sus tres computadoras. "Tenemos un par de sesiones fotográficas para ti, asi que fuera chaqueta y todo lo demás."

"Claro." Minato dijo, empezando a desvestirse en medio de la oficina. Nemissa le arrojó una pluma, que apenas logró evitar, y siguió quitándose la ropa.

"¡Aquí no, idiota! ¡Al menos espera a llegar a los vestidores!"

"¿Puedes culparme? En serio me agradas MUCHO, ¿sabes?" Minato musitó.

"Solo largate y termina con eso." Nemissa dijo. Minato se rió y dejó su abrigo en el vestidor antes de ir al área de filmación. Un par de horas de poses ridículas después, incluyendo una escena en donde literalmente tuvo que jugar a las escondidas usando solo una contina de baño para cubrirse, Minato terminó y se volvió a colocar su uniforme. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó.

 _"... Nada. No me siento tan dferente."_ Minato pensó. _"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si la magia del uniforme se fue?"_

 ** _"... Asi es. Técnicamente tu contrato se terminó."_** David dijo.

 _ **"¡Es ridículo! ¡Debemos mantener las apariencias para sacar más poder de Nemissa!"**_ Matador dijo.

 _"No te preocupes... Tengo un plan."_ Minato respondió. Entó a la oficina y sentó en el escritorio de Nemissa. "Esa escena de la cortina... ¿no estarás intentando producir una porno, verdad?"

"¿Qué carajos? No, claro que no." le respondió. "¿Y por qué estás aquí sentado? Ve a trabajar."

"Estoy un poco cansado." Minato dijo con un bostezo obviamente fingido. Notó que los ojos de Nemissa se llenaban de ira. "Déjame descansar un poco."

"Minato, te ordeno que trabajes." Nemissa dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ésta desapareció al ver que él no se movió. "Dije, 'te ordeno ir a trabajar'."

"En cinco minutos." MInato dijo, sacándo su teléfono y revisándolo. Internamente, hizo a Take-Mikazuchi su Persona activa. "Creo que hoy acaba de salir un nuevo juego."

"Pequeño hijo de-." Nemissa dijo. Como predijo, ella preparó un relámpago y se lo lanzó. Él extendió su mano, y la electricidad se dispersó inofensivamente sobre su cuerpo.

"Gracias por la carga. La batería de mi teléfono está llena otra vez." Minato dijo. Nemissa le lanzó una dura mirada.

"... ¿Cómo sabías que tu contrato se terminó?" le preguntó.

"Puede que no lo haya leído, pero hice que aluien más lo hiciera por mi." Minato dijo. "A partir de hoy, debería ser un empleado remunerado apropiadamente."

"¿Remunerado? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" Nemissa preguntó.

"Tu mejor vendedor y único modelo." Minato respondió. "Si fuera a renunciar ahora mismo, el negocio se vendría abajo. Casi puedo escuchar al montón de gente esperando a gastar su dinero solo para estar cerca de mi. ¿Qué pasaría si ya no estuviera aquí? Dudo que la mitad de ellos regrese a este lugar."

"... ¿Piensas que eres muy listo, eh?" Nemissa preguntó. "Nombra tus términos, y ya veremos que pasa."

"Ya que somos tan buenos amigos, seré generoso. Mismas condiciones de trabajo, pero con la opción de poder saltarme el trabajo durante la semana. Cada día que trabaje, serán diez mil yenes además de un tercio de lo que venda. Esos diez mil se convierten en cuarenta mil si tengo que modelar." Minato dijo. Sonrió. "Pero, si modelas conmigo, eso se rebaja a veinte mil yenes."

"No soy tan barata, mocoso." Nemissa dijo. "Pero tus condiciones son aceptables."

"Soy un lord benevolente, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó.

"Mi trasero... ¿pero por qué te quedas? Estaba segura de que te largarías tan pronto como tuvieras la oportunidad." Nemissa dijo.

Minato se rió un poco y extendió su mano. Se concentró, y en efecto, se las arregló para materializar la Carta del Arcano La Luna en su mano como Igor. La carta estaba algo transparente. "Porque aún debemos explorar el lado oscuro de la luna." dijo.

"... ¿Qué?" Nemissa preguntó. Minato hizo desaparecer la carta y se bajó del escritorio de Nemissa. Se tronó el cuello, y volteó a verla.

"Significa que ya no somos amo y esclavo, quiero ver la clase de amigos que podemos llegar a ser." Minato dijo. "Nuestros roles ya no están escritos en piedra. ¿uién sabe lo que pasará entre nosotros ahora?"

"Si estás intentando coquetear conmigo, en serio eres malo." Nemissa dijo. Minato se rió.

"No necesitas entenderlo. Solamente quiero que sepas que aunque reconozco el hecho de que tú eres una maldita perra y que yo soy un idiota arrogante, creo que hacemos buena compañía." Minato dijo. "Pero claro, si quieres que coquetee contigo, lo haré con gusto."

"Bueno, al menos no te volviste completamente loco." Nemissa dijo. "Aún asi, puedes irte al diablo por llamarme perra."

"Probablemente lo haga." Minato se encogió de hombros. "Ponte algo atrevido para mi, ¿quieres?"

"Pervertido." Nemissa dijo, y luego suspiró. "Rayos, ahora tengo que lidiar contigo apropiadamente... Mierda."

"Sip. Espero que no te moleste si me vengo un poco por toda la basura que me hiciste pasar antes." Minato dijo. Nemissa se estremeció y se echo a reir nerviosamente.

"¿Q-qué basura? Solo estaba bromeando, ¿verdad, amigo?" dijo con una sonrisa preocupada. "¡Después de todo, tú y yo somos muy similares! ¡¿Tenemos a todos esos perdedores para abusar de ellos, cierto?! ¡¿Hagámos algo de dinero y hagámoslos llorar como bebés, eh?! ¿Suena bien? ¡Genial! ¡Será la renovación de nuestra increíble asociación!"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna...**

"... Me pregunto que tanto me podré divertir en el lado oscuro." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, socia, ya es hora de ir a estafar a algunas ancianas."

"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Toma todo lo que tengan en sus bolsillos!" Nemissa dijo.

Minato fue e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, usando lo que el uniforme de trabajo le había enseñado y añadiéndole más de su personalidad que nunca antes a su discurso de ventas. Sus fans se volvieron locos, y casi alcanzó la marca de los cien mil yenes para cuando su turno terminó. Regresó a los vestidores, y se preparó para irse. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de Nemissa. "Entonces, ¿mi paga?" preguntó.

"... Estaba esperando que se te olvidara." le respondió. Sacó un fajo de billetes y lo colocó frente a Minato, quien se lo guardo con una pequeña risa.

"Vamos, socia. Solo estoy recibiendo mi parte." dijo.

"¿Tu parte, eh? Si tu lo dices... es algo generosa, pero no lo voy a cuestionar. Ya no se pueden cambiar las reglas." ella dijo. "¿Debería contar con tu presencia la semana que viene o no?"

"En realidad, no. Estaré ocupado la próxima semana, por lo que solo estaré aquí el Domingo." Minato rsepondió. "Bueno, te veré hasta entonces."

Minato se fue de la oficina, y Nemissa regresó su atención a sus laptops. "... ¿A qué carajos se refería con eso del 'lado oscuro de la luna'?" murmuró para si misma. "Qué chico tan raro."

Minato salió de Be Blue V y miró su reloj. Era poco después de las cinco, por lo que decidió ir a la estación de policía. El Oficial Kurosawa estaba parado cerca del escritorio de la recepción, y Minato le asintió. Kurosawa volteó a ver a su compañero, quien se puso de pie y se fue. "Asi que ya regresaste. Me preguntaba si podrías sobrevivir con el equipamiento básico que tu grupo tenía."

"De hecho la torre tien un par de armas decentes en su interior. Además, ya no necesitaré comprar ningún arma para mi." Minato dijo.

"... Bueno, sea como sea, si todos ustedes siguen en una pieza, debe de estar funcionando." Kurosawa dijo. "Noté que Shinjiro se volvió a unir a ustedes... Tengo un par de armas en las que él podría estar interesado, pero por lo que escuché, dudo que necesite una nueva en un buen rato. ¿Has considerado consegir armaduras para el equipo?"

"... Tendría que ser ligera. Sin contar a Shinjiro, la mayoría de nosotros nos concentramos en ser más rápidos que las Sombras." Minato dijo.

"... Entonces no los puedo ayudar, a menos que pienses que los chalecos de Kevlar sean 'ligeros'." Kurosawa dijo. "Seguiré actualizando el armamento que tengo en reserva." Minato asintió, y fue a la parte de atrás a darle un vistazo a las nuevas armas. Luego de pensarlo un poco, le compró a Yukari un arco más fuerte, a Akihiko un par de guanteletes más densos y livianos, una espada ligeramente más pesada pero mucho más resistente para Junpei, y una hacha ligera para Shinjiro. Luego de almacenar sus compras en el Compactador Dimensional, revisó la hora nuevamente. Aún tenía quince minutos antes de ir a recoger a Naoto. "¿Eso será todo?" Kurosawa preguntó.

"De hecho, debo recoger a alguien en este lugar. Iré a esperar en la entrada." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Es alguien del SEES?" le preguntó.

"No, es un pariente. Está tomando unas clases adentro." Minato respondió.

"... Me pareció haber notado un parecido." Kurosawa dijo. "Asi que en realidad eres Minato Shirogane... el cuerpo perdido."

"En persona." Minato dijo con una reverencia. "Pero no se lo diga a nadie. Es algo así como un secreto."

Kurosawa se rió. "Hmph... dile a la Princesa Detective que le mando saludos." dijo. Minato sonrió.

"En verdad está bien informado." le dijo.

"No soy el hombre al que acuden todos por ser un idiota." Kurosawa dijo. "Ella me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto esta mañana."

"Y esa es otra cosa que los hermanos recién reunidos tienen en común." Minato dijo.

"Asi es... ¿Y bien, qué estás esperando? ¿Quieres llegar tarde?" Kurosawa dijo. Minato le hio una reverencia respetuosa, lo cual sorprendió al oficial, y luego salió por la puerta de la estación. "Los chicos de hoy se están volviendo cada vez más extraños." dijo, cerrando el gabinete de las armas.

Minato pasó el tiempo esperando pacientemente en la pequeña recepción, al frente de la estación hasta que escuchó que el reloj en la pared marcaba la hora. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Fiel a su palabra, Naoto apareció desde una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás y fue con Minato, quien se puso pie para recibirla. Se asintieron el uno al otro y salieron de la estación. "¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?" Minato preguntó.

"Terriblemente aburridas. Solo trató temas de los que ya sabía. Lo único bueno fue la parte del entrenamiento en armas de fuego." ella dijo. "No obstante, antes de los cursos conocí a un oficial interesante."

"Asi es. Te manda saludos, Princesa Detective." Minato dijo. Naoto lo volteó a ver.

"... ¿Y por qué conoces al Oficial Kurosawa?" le preguntó.

"Me a ayudado a salir de ese lugar algunas veces." Minato dijo. "Quiero decir, le doy una paliza a la gente, pero él sabe que solo pateo los traseros de los vagos que habrían terminado en la estación de un modo u otro."

"... Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo?" Naoto preguntó, obviamente insatisfecha por su respuesta.

"... También sabe que tu y yo somos familia y que soy el 'cuerpo perdido' de los Shirogane. Guardará ese secreto por mi." Minato dijo.

"Ah, eso tiene más sentido." Naoto dijo. Se estiró un poco mientras caminaban. "Si, él parecía ser un hombre de mucho secretos... pero supongo que individuos así existen en todos lados. Después de todo, míranos."

Minato se rió. "Es verdad. No muchas personas saben todo acerca de nosotros, ¿cierto?"

 _ **"Jefe, hay un sujeto siguiéndote."**_ Jack dijo. _**"Luce bastate sospechoso, de traje negro por fuera y rojo por dentro, bajo y cabello negro en puntas. Tiene un pañuelo negro que le cubre la mitad de abajo de su cara, y un sombrero como el mío."**_

"Cierto... para ser honesta, creo que solo Kyouji me conoce realmente" Naoto dijo, en un tono que casi denotaba tristeza. "Y tú, hasta cierto punto." Minato la atrajo en un pequeño abrazo, y se le acercó al oído.

"... Naoto, prepárate. Alguien nos sigue." Minato dijo en voz baja. Naoto dejó de lado sus pensamientos, colocando una mano en su arma. Minato llevó su mano a su Evocadora y el dúo dió vuelta en una esquina rápidamente, comenzando a dar pisotones para simular en sonido de ellos alejandose de ahí. Poco después, su perseguidor rodeó la esquina, soo para ser recibido por el arma de Naoto y la Evocadora de Minato. "¿Quién demonios eres?" Minato preguntó.

El hombre de negro se detuvo, y lentamente se quitó el sombrero, el pañuelo, y los lentes oscuros. Naoto bajó su pistola. "... Ayato-san." dijo.

"Naoto-sama... Minato-sama..." Ayato djo con una reverencia.

"Hermano, este es uno de los hombre del Abuelo Johei... pero si recuerdo bien, debería de estar de guardia en casa." Naoto dijo.

"¡Abandoné mi puesto porque estaba preocupado por usted, Naoto-sama! ¡No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Kyouji-san de que usted debía experimentar este nivel de independencia tan pronto!" Ayato dijo. "... Aunque viendo que conoce a Minato-sama, dejando de lado el hecho de que sigue con vida... Realmente Kyouji-san no la estaba dejando completamente sola, ¿o si? No se preocupe, ya le informe a Johei-sama desde esta mañana. Él también estaba un poco preocupado con usted moviendose por si sola en una ciudad tan grande."

"Le avisaste al viejo, ¿eh?" Minato preguntó, guardando su Evocadora. "... Sospecho que ya estará en mi dormiorio, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto, Minato-sama. Está esperando tu llegada." Ayato dijo. "También espera ver a Naoto-sama."

"... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Naoto preguntó.

"Si ya sabe que estoy vivo y está en mi dormitorio, en algún momento tendré que hablar con él. La pregunta es, ¿queres estar ahí cuando pase?" Minato le pregunto a Naoto. Ella asintió. "... Entonces, estás a punto de ver en donde vivo, Nao-chan."

"¡Oh! ¡Nao-chan! Ese es un-" Ayato dijo.

"Nadie puede llamarme de ese modo, Ayato-san." Naoto interrumpió. Él dejo de hablar, pero la alegría en su cara era clara. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, y Minato los llevó de regreso al dormitorio.

"Bienvenidos al Dormitorio Minatodai." Minato dijo mientras subía los pequeños escalones. Se detuvo y les abrió la puerta a sus acompañantes, dejandolos pasar primero. Cuando entró, vió a Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari y Junpei sentados en la sala. Todos ellos miraron a la puerta de manera inquieta mientras Minato entraba. En la silla que daba a la puerta, Minato vió al Abuelo Johei vistiendo un enorme manto negro, un sombrero de fieltro negro y zapatos de gamuza. Su cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás era lo más colorido en el hombre, a excepción de sus ojos verdes. Minato firmó en la recepción como siempre, y luego se aproximó con Naoto y Ayato siguiendolo de cerca. "Ha pasado un tiempo, anciano."

"... Veo que tus modales no han mejorado en lo más mínimo, Minato." Johei dijo. "Estaba diciendole a tus amigos sobre tu linaje Shirogane."

"¿Qué? ¿Mantenías tan estimado linaje en secreto?... Bueno, tal vez para no hacer que las personas se sintieran intimidadas por-" Ayato dijo.

"Cállate, Ayato." Johei dijo. Ayato se estremeció y guardó silencio. "... ¿Deberíamos hablar en privado, no crees?"

"... Mitsuru, la estancia del cuarto piso está vacía, ¿correcto?" Minato preguntó.

"Si." le dijo. "No los molestaremos."

"Gracias. Abuelo, Ayato-san, Naoto, síganme." Minato dijo. Los guió a las escaleras en silencio, y los miembros del SEES pudieron respirar más cómodamente.

"... ¿Un Shirogane, eh? Esos tipo son conocidos por ser detectives de clase mundial." Akihiko dijo. "Es un gran secreto que ocultar."

"Oigan, no creo que cambie mucho sobre el sujeto." Junpei dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "O sea, eso explica como es que pudo saber tantas cosas sobre nuestro caso."

"Aún asi... ¿por qué mentiría sobre su familia?" Yukari preguntó.

"... Hay algunas cosas que es mejor ocultar de los demás." Mitsuru dijo. "No deberíamos inmiscuirnos en esto. Obviamente es una situación incómoda... puedo empatizar con él."

En el Centro de Mando, Minato se sentó junto a Naoto en un sofá mientas que Johei y Ayato se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos. "Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, anciano. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?" Minato preguntó.

"... Me las arreglé para conseguir copias de tus archivos del Grupo Kirijo." Johei dijo. "Lamento que tuviste que pasar por todo eso. Debí haber enviado a alguien a buscarte cuando se dió el caso de 'cuerpo desaparecido'... no habíamos considerado la posibilidad de que hubieras regrasado de entre los muertos."

"No necesitas sentirte mal por mi. Todo por lo que he pasado me ha hecho quien soy ahora." Minato dijo.

"No... ningún niño merece ese destino." Johei dijo.

"... ¿De qué destino estamos hablando?" Naoto dijo. Johei miró a Minato, quien le asintió. Sacó una copia del archivo de Minato de su manto y se lo pasó a Naoto. Le dieron algo de tiempo para que lo leyera todo acerca del pasado de su hermano. Minato observó sus reacciones de sorpresa mientras leía el documento. Cuando terminó, puso el archivo en la pequeña mesa de centro y lentamente volteó a ver a Minato, quien estaba ahí sentado sin expresar emoción alguna en su rostro. Ella estaba luchando por encontrar algo que decir. "Te lo dije. Nunca seas como yo." él dijo.

"... No tenía idea." fue lo que Naoto pudo decir finalmente. "Y yo me quejé contigo..."

"Para eso están los hermanos mayores, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa formandose en su cara. "Vamos, no empecemos con llanto ahora."

"... P-perdóname." Naoto dijo. Minato le dió un abrazo, y Ayato estaba por decir algo cuando Johei lo golpeó en la cara. Minato se rió al ver eso, y se separó de Naoto, quien reaccionó de manera similar.

"¡J-Johe-sama!" Ayato dijo, frotándose la nariz.

"Eso fue por ser desconsiderado." los tres Shirogane dijeron al unísono. Se detuvieron, mirandose entre sí, y compartieron una pequeña risa.

"Vaya, de verdad somos parientes." Minato dijo. "Aunque te has vuelto más agradabe desde la última ve que te vi, anciano."

"Claro... tal vez sea por que ahora te pareces mucho a tu padre." Johei djo. "Parce que tenemos el hábito de imitar a nuestros predecesores... Yo me parezco a mi padre, quien ne cambio lucía como su fallecido hermano mayor. Creí que el ciclo se había roto, pero ahora, tú te ves igual a tu padre mientras que Naoto se parece a ti, su supuesto hermano mayor fallecido."

"Entonces es algo de familia." Minato rió.

"Asi es... Aunque debo decir, en verdad me alegra verte vivo. Hoy he venido aquí para decirte que eso es todo lo que importa ahora." Johei dijo.

"... Espere, ¿qué?" Ayato preguntó.

"... ¿Entonces no viniste para intentar regresarme a casa?" Minato preguntó.

"No... por lo que he visto y escuchado de ti, sé que tu futuro será brillante. Intentar forzarte de regreso a la familia no solo te separará de tus amigos, sino que también sería una falta de respeto para Naoto." Johei dijo. "Puede que la hayamos puesto en este camino, pero nunca ha sido obligada a permanecer en el. Le he dado varias oportunidades para renunciar."

Minato volteó a ver a su hermana. "¿Eso es cierto?" le preguntó.

"... Quería ser como nuestro padre... y como tú." Naoto dijo. "Incluso si las circunstancias que me trajeron aqui no me gustaran, este es mi camino."

"Entonces no estarás sola en esto." Minato dijo. "Estaré ahí cuando sea que me necesites."

"Lo sé." Naoto dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hablando de eso, también quisiera decir que siempre serás bienvenido a la mansión Shirogane cuando quieras ir a visitarnos." Johei dijo.

"... Gracias, anciano." Minato dijo. "Pero probablemente no pueda pasar por allá muy seguido."

"Entiendo que eres un hombre ocupado, Minato. Lo sé por el gran número de contactos que descubrí que tenías." Johei dijo. "Al igual que yo. Lamento decir que no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Discúlpame por no tomarme el tiempo de conocerte mejor."

"Está bien, abuelo. Lo entiendo." Minato dijo. "Siempre has estado bastante activo de todos modos."

Johei soltó una carcajada y se levantó de su asiento. "Asi es." dijo. Se detuvo, y volteó a ver a Naoto.

"... Ya sé. Kyouji está esperando nuestra llamada, ¿verdad?" Naoto preguntó. Johei asintió.

"Lamento quitarte tanto tiempo." dijo.

"Está bien... esto ha hecho mucho más de lo que creí posible." Naoto dijo.

"Tienes razón... Creo que todos nosotros podemos estar contentos con el resultado de esta noche." Minato dijo. Se puso de pie, al igual que Naoto, y les abrió la puerta. Todos ellos bajaron las escaleras, mientras que Ayato se apresuró para abrirles la puerta principal, y salieron del dormitorio para encontrar un carro negro con vidrios polarizados estacionado frente al edificio. Kyouji estaba parado al lado. Minato escuchó a Ayato susurrarle 'Habla con Kyouji' cuando pasó a su lado.

"Joven Amo." lo saludó. Minato fue con él y le dió un abrazo. "Me alegra verlo de tan buen humor."

"Me alegra verte, viejo tonto." Minato dijo. Bajó la voz, y susurró. "... ¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Uno de nuestros enemigos ha descubierto su existencia. Naoto-sama estará a salvo con nosotros, pero usted debe cuidarse de un hombre llamado Banta. Mátelo si es necesario." Kyouji respondió.

"Entonces, no verá otro amanecer." Minato susurró. "... Esto es como cuando te decía secretos de niño."

"No... es menos agobiante para mi espalda." Kyouji respondió. Minato se separó de él y ambos se echaron a reir.

"Es por eso que tu nombre era Tonto Kyouji." Minato dijo. Luego volvió su atención a Naoto, quien estaba sonriendo a su lado. Minato se agachó y pegó su cabeza contra la de Naoto. "Estaré aquí por si me necesitas. Hay que volver a salir un día, ¿eh?"

"Te llamaré cuando vuelva a estar por la zona." Naoto dijo. "No te metas en problemas."

"No prometo nada." Minato dijo. Miró a Johei y a Ayato, quienes solo le asintieron. Johei nunca fue un hombre al que le gustara demasiado el contacto físico, y no conocía a Ayato tant bien, por lo que no se molestó en abrazarlos. Todos ellos se subieron al auto, y él agitó su mano en despedida mientras se alejaban. _"... Y allá va mi familia. Huh... Naoto tienía razón. Fue una experiencia surreal."_ Minato pensó. _"En cuanto a este asesino... Lo atraeré y lo mataré esta noche."_

Minato regresó al dormitorio, y los demás miembros del SEES lo miraban a la expectativa. "Y ahí lo tienen. Una vez más, reclamo el título de Shirogane." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Esta vez tengo la intención de quedármelo." Con eso, Minato dejó al resto del SEES con sus pensamientos, y se dió un baño. Regresó al primer piso para cenar, y se fue igual de rápido. _"De acuerdo... Voy a ir por ahí caminando sin rumbo aparente, y me dirán si detectan que alguien nos sigue."_ Minato le ordenó a sus Demonios.

Hizo como había planeado, con algo de música sonando en sus oídos, hasta que Matador regresó a él. _**"Hay un sujeto de cabello castaño usando una hakama siguiéndote desde hace una calle. Me sorprende que pueda rastrearte de este modo."**_ Matador dijo. _**"Casi es media noche... ¿Cuál es el plan?"**_

 _"Iré a la orilla del puerto... y luego me encargaré de él durante la Hora Oscura."_ Minato dijo. Llegó al puerto de Iwatodai, y miró su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos. Caminó un poco más, y con cinco minutos en el reloj, se quedó mirando el océano desde un muelle. _"Avísenme si el tipo intenta atacarme."_

 ** _"A la orden."_** David dijo. Mientras comtemplaba el mar frente a él, observaba su reloj de vez en cuando. _**"Ya viene."**_ David volvió a hablar. Efectivamente, Minato miró sobre su hombro y vió a un hombre mayor con una larga caña de bambú para pescar y una canasta atada a su espalda que vestía una hakama y unos zapatos geta a su lado.

"¿Oh? Es raro ver a un joven como tú observando a los peces a esta hora de la noche." el hombre dijo. "Pero veo que no tienes caña de pescar."

"No estoy pescando." Minato dijo, viendo su reloj. Veinte segundos. "En realidad, solo estaba pensando un poco. Pero me pregunto, ¿de verdad puedes atrapar algo por aquí?"

"Los grandes barcos pesqueros conducen a los peces pequeños cerca de la orilla. Es donde los pescadores inteligentes pueden encontrar los ejemplares más raros." dijo. Minato se rió, y la Hora Oscura llegó. Y claro, el hombre a su lado se convirtió en un ataúd.

"Si... ¿el pez pequeño viene aquí a morir, verdad?" Minato dijo. Caminó hacia el ataúd y lo abrió a la fuerza. El hombre, mareado y confundido como todos quienes son despertados por primera vez durante la Hora Oscura, no pudo evitar que Minato lo arrojara al océano de sangre.

"¡¿Q-qué es esto?!" preguntó cuando salió a la superficie.

"Bienvenido al infierno." Minato dijo desde el muelle. "Has llegado aquí por el pecado de intentar matar a un Shirogane. Ahora, enfrentarás tu juicio."

"¡Esto es veneno! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" el hombre preguntó, buscando una manera de salir del mar de sangre.

"No, Banta... este es tu destino." Minato dijo. "Lo que yace más allá... es muerte." Minato invocó parcialmente a Jcak y a David debajo del agua, de manera qu pudieran ser materializados sin sus armas ni sus ropas. Aparecieron en la supercifie al lado de Banta y lo agarraron.

"¡E-esto no es real! ¡Es un truco!" Banta gritó, intentando liberarse de los Demonios. Minato se rió como un demente.

"Lucha todo lo que quieras." Minato lo provocó. Jack y David comenzaron a hundirlo en la sangre lentamente. "Al final, morirás de todas formas."

Banta pataleó y gritó mientras Jack y David lo bajaron solo lo suficiente para que sus brazos y piernas pudieran arañar la supercifie, pero de modo que el hombre no pudiera respirar. Pasó un par de minutos observando una pequeña zona de sangre ser agitada frenéticamente, deteniendose gradualmente hasta detenerse. Jack y David resurgieron, seguidos poco después por el cuerpo inmóvil de Banta. **"Muerto."** ambos dijeron a la vez.

"Ahora, a deshacerse del cuerpo." Minato dijo. Sus dos Demonios desaparecieron, y se llevó su Evocadora a su cabeza. "Poder." El ángel rojo apareció detrás de él, y apuntó su lanza al cuerpo de Banta. "Entiérralo en el fondo del puerto."

Poder voló en el aire, y luego se dirigió hacia abajo, empalando el cuerpo de Banta y llevandolo más profundo en el océano de sangre. Pasaron un par de minutos, y Minato pudo sentir a Poder usando un Magaru para mantener su velocidad. Cuando finalmente tocó el fondo, enterró su lanza y el cuerpo de Banta en el fondo arenoso, para luego cubrirlo de suelo oceánico antes de desaparecer. "Hmph. Idiota." Minato dijo, girando su Evocadora con una mano mientras caminaba de regreso al dormitorio. Disfrutó su caminata en la Hora Oscura con un único pensamiento en mente: _"No te metas con un Shirogane."_


	46. Compilando Información

**Nota General: Un poco tarde, ya lo sé. Estoy trabajando en una historia para Dark Souls III, y además de que tengo en espera mi otra historia de Darkest Dungeon hasta que salga el DLC lol. Este proyecto puede que se atrase un poco, pero intentaré ponerlo al día en cuanto pueda.**

 **Ustedes tranquilos, que si han leído el trabajo original saben que esta historia se pondrá cada vez mejor xD.**

 **Nota a Kirana-Taisho: LOOOL ¡Yisus Emo! Esa estuvo buena. Creo que desde antes sabian que no debian meterse con él, ya sabes, por su 'matonidad' (si es que existe algún término para describir lo 'matón' que alguien es xD), y ahora más con su renovada herencia Shirogane lol**

 **46\. Compilando Información.**

Minato tenía puestos sus audífonos y estaba cantando mientras hacía el desayuno. "Noches sin viento... la luna se derrite... mi sombra fantasmal... al tibio resplandor."

"Buenos dias, Minato." Mitsuru dijo, entrando a la sala junto a Akihiko.

"Buen día." Akihiko dijo.

"¡Baile nocturno!" Minato cantó, lanzando una cebolla encima de los huevos que estaba preparando. Tomó dos cuchillos pequeños. "¡De espadas sangrantes!" Cortó la cebolla en pequeños trozos que cayeron en la sartén.

"... ¿Deberíamos detenerlo?" Akihiko preguntó mientras Minato arrojaba los cuchillos sobre su cabeza y giró para dejarlos caer en una pequeña pila de papas fritas.

"Recuérdame que," Minato continuó, ahora cortando rápidamente las papas. "... sigo vivo." Minato las llevó a otra sartén, y cambió los cuchillos a favor de una espátula.

"Creo que estará bien." Mitsuru dijo. Minato volteó los huevos en el aire con un hábil movimiento.

"¡Mi terror arderá!" continuó, guiando el huevo de regreso a la sartén con la espátula. Volvió a colocarlo sobre la estufa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. "¡Una vez huí! ¡Del dios del miedo! ¡Y él me ató a la desesperación!"

"... ¿Segura de que está...?" Akihiko preguntó.

"... Debería de." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Mi terror arderá!" Minato continuó, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a otra sartén y moviendo dos pancakes recién hechos a un plato grande. Colgó la espátula en donde guardaba los demás utensilios y retrocedió un paso con sus brazos extendidos. "¡Romperé mis cadenas y correré hasta ver la luz de nuevo!"

Yukari y Junpei entraron a la sala, un tanto confundidos por el ruido, y vieron a Minato agarrando varias frutas. "... ¿Está bien?" Yukari preguntó. El resto se encogió de hombros.

"¡Yo! ¡Alzaré mi rostro! ¡Y alcanzaré la luz del día!" continuó, colocando la fruta cuidadosamente en fila. Materializó el violín de David y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, repentinamente tocando una melodía lenta y continua que progresaba a un ritmo constante, lanzando pequeños ataques cortantes de viento a la fruta. El peor de los casos comenzó a formarse en la mente de los demás presentse, pero para su sorpresa tenía un muy buen control de sus golpes. Para cuando terminó el crescendo, la fruta estaba completamente cortada en pequeños trozos, e hizo que el violín se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, mantuvo su pose.

"Y, ¿creen que ya-" Junpei comenzó a decir, antes de ser interrumido por Minato.

"¡Ciudad sin voz!" Minato continuó, prosiguiendo con su actividad. "¡Pies pulsantes!" Tomó el plato de fruta picada y básicamente la añadió al resto de la masa para los pancakes. "Cierro mis puños... dentro de mis bolsillos."

"... ¿Y esa canción?" Yukari preguntó. "Es extraña..."

"Lejos en la niebla..." Minato continuó, batiendo la mezcla. "Una torre espera..." La vertió para hacer dos pancakes de fruta.

"Amigo, no creo que esté cantando una canción normal." Junpei dijo.

"Como una tumba sin piedad..." continuó, moviendose para enjuagar rápidamente los cuchillos. "Devorando la luz de luna."

"... La letra parecen... intencionadas." Mitsuru notó.

"Laberinto del reloj... desconocido." siguió cantando, secando los cuchillos y tomando un plato. "En el tiempo congelado..." Tomó algo de queso del refrigerador y preparó sus herramientas. "Veo una escalera."

"Eso no puede ser coincidencia." Akihiko dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"¡Sombras se arrastran!" Minato cantó, al tiempo que cortaba el queso. "¡Sobre un piso ensangrentado!" separó lo que iba a necesitar y guardó el resto del queso.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Es una canción sobre Tartarus!" Yukari dijo.

"¡Voy de frente!" Minato dijo, yendo rápidamente a terminar de preparar los huevos. "Con espada en mano."

"Creo que está cantando sobre si mismo... no pensé que fuera tan-" Junpei comenzó.

"Frío toque de mi..." continuó, dejando los huevos y regreando a los pancakes. "Arma titubeante."

"Esto es..." Mitsuru dijo en voz baja.

"Cierro mis ojos..." Minato siguió, lentamente preparando otro par de pancakes. "Para escucharte respirar."

Shinjiro bajó las escaleras y notó al resto del SEES mirando fijamente a Minato. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"¡Mi terror arderá!" Minato cantó de nuevo, agarrando algo de tocino que tenía en la barra y arrojándolo a una sartén. Materialió el violín de David una vez más. "¡Esta vez me enfrentaré a ese dios del miedo! ¡Y lo arrojaré al fuego infernal!" continuó tocando una nota grave, provocando que una pequeña llamarada debajo del sartén con el tocino. Desaparecióm y el olor de comida recién cocinada llenó el aire. "¡Mi terror arderá!"

"Solo no hagas arder el pan, idiota." Shinjiro dijo.

"Disiparé mi dolor y correré hasta ver la luz de nuevo." continuó, volteando los pancakes un par de veces. "¡OH! ¡Correré! ¡Quemando todo! ¡Arrepentimiento y dolor!" Minato estaba a punto de terminar al poner todos los platillos en la mesa para que cada quien tomara lo que quisiera. "¡Y entonces!" continuó, mirando satisfecho a lo que había hecho. "¡Miraré el sol!" Minato continuó, invocando a Jack y a David para ayudarle a mover toda la comida a la mesa. "¡Con el orgullo de los vivos!" terminó, señalando a los demás miembros del SEES. Se quitó sus audífonos y pauso la música de su reproductor mp3. "El desayuno está servido."

"... ¿Y esa canción por qué?" Yukari preguntó.

"¿Oh? ¿Les gustó?" Minato preguntó. "La acabo de inventar con una buena pista instrumental."

"¿Lo ven? Les dije que estaba cantando sobre si mismo." Junpei dijo. "... Aunque al final, estuviste un poco emo."

"Meh... tenía que ponerle algo cursi para las damas, ¿no?" Minato dijo.

"... Si. Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, como siempre, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. "¿Comenzamos?"

El SEES tuvo un desayuno conjunto, y fue una comida callada en su mayoría hasta que Yukari rompió el silencio. "Y entonces, Minato... ¿cómo van, uhh, las cosas con tu familia?" le preguntó.

"Meejor de lo que hubiera imaginado." Minato respondió con una sonrisa. _"Bueno, a excepción de un pequeño detalle... No obtuve ningún Vínculo Social. Tendré que hablar con Igor sobre eso."_ "Si, mi nombre es Minato Shirogane... pero en realidad no me importa si me llaman Shirogane o Arisato."

"Oh, de acuerdo... me alegra escuchar eso." Yukari dijo. "... Qué bueno que te puedas llevar tan bien con tu familia."

Minato asintió y siguió comiendo. Luego del desayuno, el grupo se dirigió a la escuela y pasó por las puertas de la escuela. Minato inmediatamente intuyó algo que se sentía fuera de lugar y que sentía que debía reconocer ese 'algo'. Notó que Mitsuru parecía tan inquieta como él. "... ¿También lo sentiste?" Minato preguntó.

"... Parece haber un aire de ansiedad en el ambiente." Mitsuru dijo. "Veo que estás atento como siempre."

"Es la sangre de detective, supongo." Minato dijo.

"No te equivocas sobre eso... Creo que tu nuevo, o más bien, tu título original te sienta bien." Mitsuru dijo. Minato le sonrió y le asintió. "Aún así, esta sensación... Espero que no tenga nada que ver con las Sombras."

"Diría lo mismo, pero con la siguiente luna llena en poco más de una semana, estoy seguro de que se debe a que una de las grandes se acerca." Minato dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo... Akihiko dijo que es posible que recibamos a un nuevo miembro, ¿pero será a tiempo para la siguiente operación?... ¿Conoces bien a Yamagishi, correcto? Si no es molestia, ¿podrías ver cómo está?" Mitsuru dijo.

"Iba a pedirle detalles sobre la situación de la clase 2-E de todos modos... si quieres que la presente con el SEES, sólo dilo." Minato respondió.

"No... aún debemos confirmar que tenga el potencial. Dejaremos eso pendiente, pero como están las cosas, creo que lo mejor será que la vigilemos por si acaso." Mitsuru dijo.

"Buena idea... Podré a un Demonio con ella una vez que la vea." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Podrías explicarme eso?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Puedo monitorear a otras personas de lejos si hago que un Demonio los vigile por mi." Minato dijo. "No estoy seguro de qué tan lejos llega su alcanze, pero según ellos, podrían vigilar la habitación de Fuuka mientras yo estoy en la mía si lo quisiera."

"Una habilidad impresionante." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero debo preguntar. ¿Has observado a algún miembro del SEES?"

Minato se rió. "Si estás preguntándo si he hecho algo indebido, la respuesta es no." dijo. "Además, ambos sabemos que tengo mejores opciones disponibles."

"... Si, supongo que tienes razón." Mitsuru dijo, respirando hondo. "En ese caso, espero una actualización para cuando la reunión del Consejo termine."

Minato asintió, y el grupo se separó. Mantuvo un ojo abierto buscando a Fuuka, pero no logró percibirla. Fue a clases, y envió a David a la clase 2-E para buscarla. Regresó un par de minutos después.

 _ **"Jefe, ella no está aquí."**_ David dijo.

 _"¿Ausente? Hmm... eso es raro."_ Minato dijo. _"Bueno, veré que averiguo al terminar la escuela."_

El día pasó rápidamente, y Minato fue a ver que información nueva podía obtener antes de asistir al Consejo. Sus objetivos eran los estudiantes habladores que merodeaban el pasillo fuera de su salón, pero también notó que algunos estudiantes de su clase hablaban sobre fantasmas y sobre ser atormentados por chicas lindas, un tema extraño a lo que Minato estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de ellos. _"¿Fantasmas, eh? ¿De eso es de lo que la gente habla?"_

"Dicen que una chica del salón C también se desmayó... Síndrome de Apatía, ¿verdad? Vaya... Me alegra que no fue nadie de mi clase..." una chica dijo.

 _"¿Otra? Esto está escalando más rápido de lo que pensé."_ Minato concluyó.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Casualmente se desmayó frente a la puerta!" su amiga le dijo.

 _"... ¿Y también frente a la puerta? Puede ser coincidencia... ¿o no?"_ Minato pensó. Siguió caminando para ver a una chica de aspecto raro murmurando algo para si.

"Todos hablan de fantasmas y cosas así..." la joven dijo.

"Es extraño, ¿verdad?... ¿Alguna idea de por qué lo hacen?" Minato respondió, tomandola por sorpresa.

"¡Oh, A-Arisato-san! Supongo que están asustados desde que esas tres chicas terminaron en la puerta de entrada, ¿sabes?" ella le dijo.

 _"... Dos veces es coincidencia, tres veces es un patrón."_ Minato pensó. "¿Tres jóvenes, eh? Eso es raro."

"¡Creo que estaremos bien! ¡Después de todo, si un fantasma nos diera problemas, Mitsuru-senpai simplemente lo cortaría a la mitad! Verla pelear con una espada... ¡no sé si lo soportaría! ¡¿Estás de acuerdo?!" la chica rara continuó.

"... Claro, eso sería interesante." Minato dijo. "Hablando de Mitsuru-senpai, debo ir al Consejo. Gracias por la charla."

"¡O-oh, dile que le mando saludos!" la joven dijo mientras Minato se alejaba.

 _"Tres chicas... ¿Y cuándo ocurrieron las otras dos?"_ Minato pensó. Continuó su camino hasta el lobby principal y se acercó a la vendedora. "Hola, ¿aún queda algún pan de limón?" Minato preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"¡Lo siento! Ya se vendieron todos. ¿Puedo darte algo más?" la vendedora preguntó.

"De hecho, si... Veo que muchos aquí estan algo nerviosos... ¿puede decirme la razón?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Cómo? ¿No te enteraste? ¡Un chico se desmayó a media clase hace un rato!... Me preguntó si estará bien. Como sea, están pasando muchas cosas raras estos dias... Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?" la vendedora dijo.

"... Gracias por la información. Usted tambien cuídese." Minato dijo, retirándose a revisar en el pasillo principal de los clubs. _"Otro en clase... No creo que eso se relacione con nuestro caso particular, pero sugiere que las Sombras están más activas de lo usual."_

Minato encontró a un estudiante muy ocupado usando su teléfono, y le preguntó lo que sabía de los incidentes que ocurrían en la escuela. "Por tres dias seguidos, hemos tenido varios estudiantes desmayados. Es un misterio interesante. Muero por saber más... Debería investigarlo por mi cuenta." dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿Desde el Viernes?" Minato preguntó.

"Si, es cuando comenzó... y también empezó todo ese asunto de las chicas apareciendo en la puerta de entrada, por tres dias seguidos. Algo grande está pasando." el chico dijo.

"Tienes razón. Suerte con tu investigación." Minato dijo, alejandose de él. _"Entonces la actividad de las Sombras se incrementó desde el Viernes, pero las chicas comenzaron a aparecer cerca de Tartarus el Sábado... ¿Habrá ocurrido algo que hiizo que las Sombras cambiaran su conducta? Como sea, hubo tres incidentes involucrando a muchachas en la puerta principal, aunque los últimos dos fueron encubiertos..."_

Minato organizó sus ideas mientras se dirigía al Consejo Estudiantil. Fue uno de los últimos miembros en llegar, pero simplemente se puso su banda del Consejo y se sentó al lado de Mitsuru. "Estaba reuniendo inteligencia. Te daré un reporte detallado luego de la reunión." le susurró. Ella sonrió.

"Tan responsable como siempre." Mitsuru dijo. "... ¿Alguna noticia sobre Yamagishi?"

"No... por extraño que parezca, no vino hoy." Minato dijo.

"No es de sorprenderse... sus registros médicos indican que solía enfermarse a menudo cuando era niña, e incluso, aún ahora en preparatoria. Debe asistir regularmente a hacerse estudios, pero si se enferma de manera repentina, dudo que se pueda hacer mucho." Mitsuru dijo. "Parece que debemos esperar a su regreso."

"Entonces, esperaremos." Minato respondió. Mitsuru asintió, y la junta comenzó. En su mayor parte fue poco interesante, con los temas tratados según el orden del día. Minato y Shinjiro fueron enviados una vez más a 'disciplinar' a cualquier bully que encontraran, y así comenzaon su patrulla.

"Tch... ser enviado a patearles el trasero a algunos idiotas es mucho más agotador de lo que pensaba." Shinjiro dijo.

"Creí que este era tu tipo de trabajo, Shinji." Minato dijo. "Fuiste un vigilante y un guardia antes, ¿no?"

"En esos trabajos no tenía que recorrer todo el maldito lugar. Y demonios, nueve de cada diez veces los tipo corrían aterrados cuando me les quedaba viendo. Los únicos que me retaban eran los idiotas confiados que de todos modos nunca habían peleado en sus vidas." Shinjiro dijo.

"... Wow. Eres más perezoso de lo que imaginaba." Minato dijo.

"No soy perezoso. Simplemente no me gusta malgastar mi energía." Shinjiro dijo. "A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de las personas no puede funcionar constantemente."

"Y a diferencia de ti, la mayoría de las personas hace más que quedarse sentados todo el día." Minato dijo.

"¿Quedarme sentado todo el día? Yo cocino, hago esta basura del Consejo, y peleo en Tartarus. Eso es más que suficiente." Shinjiro dijo. "No hay mucho más que deba hacer."

"... ¿Has considerado autosuperación?" Minato preguntó.

"No hay nada que mejorar. Me gusta como soy ahora." Shinjiro respondió. "... Aunque te refieres a otras formas de superarse, no te preocupes... Ya conseguiré esas."

Minato se rió. "No lo dudo... pero me sorprende que estés feliz con lo que eres ahora. Quiero decir, al menos podrías mejorar tus calificaciones para que Mitsuru deje de molestarte con eso."

"¿Y aprender un montón de basura que nunca necesitaré saber? Paso." Shinjiro dijo.

"Te comportas como un gran bebé, ¿lo sabías?" Minato dijo. "Sólo haces lo que quieres, y nunca te aventuras más allá de eso."

"... ¿Crees que no he intentado eso antes?" Shinjiro preguntó. "Porque lo he hecho."

"¿En serio? ¿Hiciste algo para superarte a ti mismo solo porque podías?" Minato preguntó.

"Si... y tuve que renunciar al SEES debido a eso." Shinrijo dijo. "Y antes de que me digas que eres un ejemplo del bien que viene luego de intentar esa basura, ahorra tu aliento. Ambos sabemos que eres un maldito psicópata."

"Un maldito psicópata muy feliz." Minato le corrigió. Shinjiro se burló de tal afirmación, y el dúo se topó con tres chicos acorralando a otro cerca de la máquina expendedora en la parte trasera de la escuela. "Y mira. Estoy a punto de ser más feliz." continuó. Se aclaró la garganta. "¡Les dije que me trajeran Yakisoba, no alguna porquería de la máquina!" Minato dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los tres jovenes.

"¡Rayos, son los perros!" uno de ellos dijo.

"Guau." Shinjiro respondió. Minato se abalanzó sobre ellos y le asestó una patada voladora al chico que habló, haciendolo caer sobre su espalda. Sus dos amigos se separaron inmediatamente e intentaron escapar. Minato agarró al que tenía a su derecha, tomandolo por el cuello y estrellandolo contra la expendedora. El tipo intentó dar pelea, pero Minato comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago. El joven gritó de dolor, y Minato lo soltó. Colocó sus manos sobre su estómago, y Minato lo tomó de la cara, golpeandola repetidamente contra la máquina, hasta que finalmente lo arrojó al suelo. Lo pisoteó un par de veces, y luego le dió una fuerte patada que lo envió dando tumbos hacia el suelo.

Shinjiro corrió detrás del que se había ido por la izquierda y lo tomó por la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tiró de él hacia atrás, y le dió un codazo en el pecho, envindolo al suelo. Continuó caminando hacia él y agarrandolo por una pierna, levantándolo en el aire solo para arrojarlo en un bote de basura de cabeza. Minato, que acababa de terminar su asalto contra su víctima, arrastró al chico y lo arrojó al mismo basurero, dejando al par de muchachos atorados de manera incómoda. Contemplaron su trabajo por un momento, vieron que el chico acorralado había huido desde hacia mucho, y siguieron caminando.

"¿No fue divertido?" Minato preguntó.

"No." Shinjiro dijo. Minato frunció el ceño.

"Mentiroso. Lo disfrutaste." Minato dijo. "Sé muy bien que lo hiciste."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te apresuraste a atrapar al chico que huía. Y casi sonreiste cuando tu codo lo envió al suelo." Minato dijo. "Usaste algo de energía para eso."

"... Hice lo que tenía que hacer." Shinjiro dijo.

"Algo te está frenando." Minato dijo. "No sé que es, pero apuesto que probablemente tenga algo que ver con tu pasado."

"Felicidades, eres observador. De verdad sabes hacer toda esa mierda detectivesca." Shinjiro dijo.

"¿Quieres ver mierda detectivesca? De acuerdo." Minato dijo. "... Deduzco que la represión de tus tendencias violentas es porque cuando trataste de ir con todas tus fuerzas en el pasado, algo salió terriblemente mal. Diría que lastimaste seriamente o mataste a alguien que no lo merecía. Agrega eso a tu extraña resolución silenciosa de morir, y creo que es seguro decir que dicha persona que mataste tenía un hermano menor o un hijo que esperas algún día tome venganza contra ti por lo que hiciste, ¿correcto?"

"... Parece que si tienes cerebro despues de todo." Shinjiro dijo. "Te ahorraré los detalles, pero si, maté a la madre de un niño. Sé que él vendrá por mi, porque me vió a mi y a Cástor. Él será quien me dé la muerte que merezco." Hubo una breve pausa, y luego Minato comenzó a reirse. "... ¿Tienes algún problema?"

"¡Jajajaja, me duele el estómago de tanta risa!" Minato dijo, sujetándose el vientre. "Tu... quieres morir porque mataste a una persona?! ¡Eso es oro!" dijo, riendose un poco más. "¿Qué, eres de los que dicen esa ridiculez de 'ojo por ojo'?"

"Tch... es exactamente por esto que eres un idiota. No es cosa de broma cuando matas a un ser humano... no es como matar una Sombra." Shinjiro dijo. "Esa persona tenía una vida, igual de valiosa que la tuya o la mía. Si tomas una, deberías perder una... especialmente si tus acciones arruinana las vidas de otros." Eventualmente Minato dejó de reir y se aclaró la garganta.

"Sabes, he matado humanos antes. De hecho, maté uno anoche." Minato dijo. Shinjiro le lanzó una mirada de sospecha. "Si, este idiota me amenazó cerca de la medianoche. Cuando la Hora Oscura llegó, lo saqué de su ataúd y lo ahogué. No fue la primera persona que he matado y dudo que sea la última."

"... ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"No, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema, amigo?" Minato replicó. "Si, las vidas que terminas pudieron llegar a ser tan valiosas como la tuya o la mía, aunque lo dudo mucho... Como sea, basándonos en tu lógica, desperdiciar tu propia vida sería lo mismo que desperdiciar las vidas que tomaste... ¿No tendría más sentido vivir tu vida al máximo luego de tomar una vida, a fin de honrar su sacrificio por tu existencia?"

"¿Quién carajos pensaría de ese modo además de ti?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Las personas que aceptan que tomar una vida es tan inevitable como respirar." Minato dijo. "Todos los seres vivos morirán tarde o temprano... tiene mucho sentido que al causar que otros mueran más 'temprano', aseguras que tu muerte vendrá más 'tarde', ¿cierto? Elegir perder tu vida antes porque acortaste otra es estúpido."

"Tu filosofía es bastante retorcida." Shinjiro dijo.

"Qué curioso. Pienso lo mismo de la tuya." Minato dijo. "Sugiero que acordemos no estar de acuerdo, mi misantrópico senpai."

Shinjiro suspiró. "¿Cuántas personas saben que eres un maldito asesino serial?" preguntó.

"Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, y mi familia. Pero Mitsuru e Ikutsuki creen que ya no mato humanos, lo cual fue verdad hasta anoche." Minato dijo. "Si, soy un asesino. Si, probablemente arderé en el infierno por lo que hice. Pero no, no me quejaré sobre eso. ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo en eso cuando puedes regocijarte en tus logros? Los Nórdicos tuvieron la genial idea de emborracharse y alardear de la cantidad de personas que mataban durante sus invasiones. Tu encajarías bien con ellos, considerando que eres un tipo grande con un hacha."

"... ¿En serio esas fueron las mejores palabras que pudiste escoger?" Shijiro preguntó. "Porque acabas de decir que has matado gente, que sabes que está mal pero que lo disfrutas, y que debo unirme a ese tren de locos."

"¡Exacto!" Minato dijo. Shinjiro estrelló la palma de su mano contra su cara.

"... Estoy siendo sermoneado por un psicópata sobre cómo vivir mi vida." murmuró para si. Sacudió su cabeza, y suspiró. "Mira, no digo que esté de acuerdo con la basura que acaba de salir de tu boca... pero entiendo lo que dices. Quieres que deje de deprimirme solo por que la cagué una vez, ¿cierto?"

"Correcto." Minato dijo.

"Hmph... entonces te diré esto. Apestas para dar charlas motivacionales." Shinjiro dijo. "Pero lo pensaré."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Hierofante...**

"¿Considerarás hacer un hábito el matar gente ahora que descubriste lo divertido que es?" Minato preguntó.

"No me pongas en la misma categoría que tu." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se rió, y ambos terminaron su patrulla sin mucha interrupción. Regresaron a la Sala del Consejo y esperaron a que los últimos miembros que quedaban regresaran a casa, dejando solo a los tres miembros del SEES.

"Entonces únicamente hubo un incidente hoy... muy bien." Mitsuru dijo. "Ahora bien... Minato, ¿qué has averiguado?"

"Durante estos últimos tres dias, un estudiante se ha desmayado en clases. Esto solo nos dice que las Sombras se han vuelto más actias de lo usual. Sin embargo, por los últimos tres dias, incluyendo el Domingo, se ha estado encontrando a una chica cerca de la puerta principal de la escuela." Minato dijo. "Eso significa que luego de que maki fuera hallada, aparecieron dos muchachas más... pero la escuela lo encubrió para no llamar la atención."

"... Si, eso tendría sentido." Mitsuru dijo. "No puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con quien haya decidido ocultar los nuevos casos, pero aún asi... ¿hubo tres nuevas víctimas?"

"Si... pero eso no es todo lo que encontré. La teoría que prevalece en la escuela es que hay un fantasma que causa que las chicas aparezcan en la entrada de la escuela, pero no he revisado eso. Aunque espero que Junpei o Yukaro lo hagan." Minato dijo.

"También yo." Mitsuru dijo. "Yo no fui capaz de averiguar mucho... pero luego de ver las listas de asistencia de las clases, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes que faltaron son de segundo año, pertenecientes a las clases C o E..." Mitsuru dijo. "... ¿Creen que Yamagishi pudo haber sido uno de los casos?"

"No." Shinjiro dijo. Mitsuru y Minato lo voltearon a ver. "Hablé con algunos de mis muchachos anoche... dijeron que todas las chicas que aparecieron frente a las puertas eran parte de un grupo mayor. Solía verlas chismear en las afueras de la estación de vez en cuando... Fuuka Yamagishi nunca estuvo con ellas."

"... ¿Entonces están señalando a un cierto grupo de personas?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Dos es una coincidencia, pero tres veces es un patrón." Minato dijo. "Nunca he visto que una Sombra distinga entre dos comidas gratis, aunque... algo raro está pasando."

"Si... nunca habíamos escuchado de este tipo de conducta." Mitsuru dijo. "Deberíamos regresar al dormitorio con los demás. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que han descubierto."

"Buena idea... mis chicos también mencionaron una historia de fantasmas, pero pensé que eran solo estupideces. Puede que encontremos algo, ahora que sabemos que está relacionado a los casos de desaparición." Shinjiro dijo. "Vamos."

El trío rápidamente regresó al dormitorio, y encontró al resto del SEES y a Ikutsuki reunidos en la mesa. Se les unieron, y Mitsuru actualizó a los demás con lo que habían encontrado. Junpei y Minato hablaron un poco mientras el resto asimilaba la información. "Ahora, me gustaría escuchar lo que ustedes tres averiguaron." ella dijo.

"... Lo lamento. Todo lo que sé es que Natsuki Moriyama se ha vuelto algo paranoica desde que los incidentes comenzaron, y que ha estado bastante agresiva con los demás. Los deportistas por lo general tienden a ignorar los rumores." Akihiko dijo.

"Está bien... y ustedes, Junpei, Yukari?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No encontré nada que no supieramos ya..." Yukari dijo.

"¡Já, yo si que descubrí algo!" Junpei dijo. "Debieron haber visto los mensajes en el tablón estudiantil... ¿las chicas que encontraron en la entrada? El mayor de los rumores es que se trata de un espíritu molesto de una historia de fantasmas."

"¡O-oye... Vamos! ¡Nadie cree en esas cosas!... ¿Verdad?" Yukari dijo.

"¿Y de qué se trata esta historia de fantasmas?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿Probablemente sea un invento... para qué molestarse?!"

"Eso me interesa. Adelante, cuéntanos." Akihiko dijo.

"Entonces, Minato, si fueras tan amable." Junpei dijo. Minato se rió y chasqueó sus dedos. Todas las luces se apagaron, provocando que Yukari diera un pequeño grito del susto, y luego una misteriosa melodía comenzó a sonar detrás de Junpei. Repentinamente, dos bolas de fuego aparecieron a cada lado de él, apenas iluminando su rostro, y comenzó su historia en un tono mucho más serio del que cualquiera de los presentes lo hubiera escuchado usar antes, y los orbes de fuego danzaban ligeramente a su alrededor.

"Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a "Creíble o Increíble, con Junpei Iori."... Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo... Según una historia... ¡si te encuentras atrapado en la escuela a altas horas de la noche, serás devorado por un fantasma demente que vaga por los pasillos! El otro día, un amigo mío -llaménoslo Shu... Me dijo, "Junpei, vi algo muy etraño." Sonaba bastante serio, así que le pregunté qué era lo que había visto. Dijo que era sobre una chica en el 2-E... Él afirma que la vió ir a la escuela en la noche del incidente. No lo podía creer. Ella no es el tipo de chica que sale por las noches... Pero Shu estaba blanco como una sábana. Insistía en que era cierto... Entonces, lo supe... ¡El fantasma debió intentar convertirla en su cena! ¡Y es por eso que la encontraron tirada en el suelo cerca de la entrada! Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y comenzé a sudar frío... Si, hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo... Creíble... o increíble." dijo. La música de violín se detuvo, y el fuego se disipó. Las luces regresaron poco después, solo para revelar que Junpei y Minato se estaban sonriendo mutuamente. Yukari estaba acurrucada en una esquina.

"... ¿Qué piensas de esto, Akihiko?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Creo que vale la pena investigarlo." Akihiko dijo. "Sabemos los hechos, pero la causa sigue siendo un misterio... cualquier información que encontremos será de ayuda."

"Vaya, no sabía que le tenías tanto miendo a los fantasmas, Yuka-tan. Es un poco gracioso." Junpei dijo.

"¡Oye, no te pases!... B-bien, investiguemos esto. Cada quien preguntará sobre eso el resto de la semana. ¡Probaré que esta historia de fantasmas es solo una leyenda urbana!" Yukari dijo.

"Apreciaría eso. La historia es algo desconcertante..." Mitsuru dijo.

"En ese caso, dejaré que se encarguen de eso. Solo asegurense de dormir con un ojo abierto..." Akihiko dijo. "... ¿Pero que hay de ti, Shinji?"

"... Veré que más puedo sacar de los vagos de Port Island." Shinjiro dijo.

"Yo seguiré investigando por mi cuenta como siempre." Minato dijo. "Ikutsuki, ¿ha escuchado algo sobre esto?"

"Por desgracia, no... pero han habido muchas preguntas por parte de los padres y la prensa, todos ellos pregunando sobre las nuevas víctmas de Síndrome de Apatía. Va a volverse un problema si esto sigue así." Ikutsuki dijo.

"Creo que lo mejor será que evitemos ir a Tartarus esta noche... después de todo, Yukari y Shinjiro estarán ocupados." Mitsuru dijo.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor." Minato dijo. "Tal vez vaya al Paulownia esta noche para ver que averiguo. ¿Qué harás tú, Junpei?"

"... Creo que ayudaré a Yuka-tan. Para asegurarme que no se asuste demasiado ni nada de eso." Junpei dijo.

"¡No estoy tan asustada!" Yukari exclamó.

"... Buena idea." Minato dijo. El SEES se dispersó, Minato se dió un baño rápido y cenó algo antes de diigirse al Paulownia Mall. _"De verdad tengo intención de saber la verdad detrás de esta historia de fantasmas, pero hay algo que debo saber antes."_

Fue directamente a la Habitación Índigo. "Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Minato?" Elizabeth lo saludó.

"Tengo una pregunta." Minato dijo, tomando asiento frente a Igor. "Igor... ¿dijiste que los Vínculos Sociales representan la fuerza de mis lazos con los demás, cierto?"

"Asi es." Igor respondió.

"¿Entonces por qué no he formado un Vínculo Social con mi hermana? ¿O con cualquiera de mi familia, en cualquier caso?" Minato preguntó. Igor sonrió.

"Dime... ¿puedes formar un Vínculo Social con tu mano?" Igor respondió. Le dió a Minato un momento para pensarlo antes de continuar. "Un Vínculo Social es una conexión que te ata a otros. Aunque entrelazados, sus destinos están separados. Pueden ayudarse a crecer como personas mutuamente, o quizás convertirse en enemigos acérrimos con el único propósito de tener una ventaja sobre el otro... como sea que desarrolles tus relaciones, te harás inevitablemente más y más cercano a las personas con las que te relaciones. No obstante, recuerda que estos lazos deben ser creados... en cierto modo tu mano comparte parcialmente tu destino, después de todo."

"... Ya veo. No puedo formar un Vínculo Social con una extensión de mi mismo, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó. "Del mismo modo que no puedo formar un Vínculo Social con mis Personas o Demonios, ¿eh?"

"Correcto... Eres muy extraño, Minato. Valoras las vidas de personas a las que ves en raras ocasiones sobre la tuya, sabiendo que no puedes obtener poder de ellas." Igor dijo.

"... Entonces, si obtengo poder de otros, ¿los hago parte de mi?" Minato preguntó. Se detuvo por un momento. "En ese caso me preocuparé por las vidas de los demás una ve z que tome todo el poder que puede de ellos."

Igor se rió un poco. "Tu entendimiento sobre lo que implica tu poder siempre me parece curioso... es bastante avanzado para un invitado. Si fueras capaz de realizar fusiones... bueno, puede que considere hacerte un residente, siempre y cuando sobrevivas a tu viaje."

"¡Yo apoyo esa idea!" Elizabeth dijo.

"¿Yo, un asistente de elevador?" Minato musitó. "Probablemente solo te daría jaquecas, Igor. Haría algunas mejoras a la decoración, igual que Eliabeth."

"No te preocupes. La Habitación Índigo es diferente para cada invitado." Igor dijo. "Aunque si vas a seguir el ejemplo de Elizabeth... temo que tendré que considerar revocar mi oferta."

Minato se rió. "Tal vez sea lo mejor... aunque me pregunto qué tan fuerte me volvería teniendo acceso completo a un Compendio."

"Esa es una pregunta interesante... ¿quién sabe hasta dónde llegará el poder que te falta por obtener?" Igor dijo.

"Aún asi, todo es especulación..." Minato dijo. "Pero debo decir... que valore las vidas de otros más que la mía a cambio de poder... un precio extraño."

"Inevitablemente cambiarás las vidas de tus Vínculos Sociales, Minato... y por lo tanto, ellos te cambiarán a ti de algún modo. Es una verdad universal... la pregunta es, ¿en qué sentido dejarás que te cambien?" Igor preguntó. "He pasado más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir contemplando tus posibles futuros... Estoy interesado en todos ellos."

"¿Oh? Es muy humano de tu parte." Minato dijo.

"... Ya puedes los resultados de tu obra. Este nivel de progreso es en verdad increíble." Igor dijo.

 **¡CRACK!**

"¿Esto significa que me estoy volviendo en algo más que humano?" Minato preguntó.

 **Tú eres Yo...**

"A medida que extraes poder de seres trascendentes, no hay muchas maneras de cambiarlos." Igor dijo.

 **Y Yo soy Tú...**

"Si... es más probable que aquellos que residen en el pináculo de la existencia tiendan a caer en lugar de ascender, ¿cierto?" Minato preguntó.

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Torre...**

"En efecto, Carta en Blanco... asi es." Igor dijo.

"Gracias por aclarar eso." Minato dijo, levantándose de su silla. "Los veo luego." Salió de la Habitación Índigo, y regresó al Paulownia Mall para reunir algo de información. No logró reunir mucho al cabo de un rato, y regresó al dormitorio poco antes de medianoche. Al parcer Ikutsuki se había ido, y solo Mitsuru estaba en la sala.

"Bienvenido... es raro ver que regreses tan temprano." Mitsuru dijo.

"Mi búsqueda fracasó. Creo que esta noche idearé un mejor plan." Minato dijo. Mitsuru asintió, y él regresó a su cuarto. Mientras intentaba unir los fragmentos de información que ya tenían, la Hora Oscura llegó, y pronto sintió una presencia familiar detrás de él. "Buenas noches." dijo sin alzar la vista de su trabajo. Escuchó una risita infantil como respuesta, y supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

"Esa es mi linea." el niño del atuendo a rayas dijo. "... Me alegra que me recuerdes."

"Date algo de crédito. No eres fácil de olvidar." Minato dijo. El niño se rió.

"Eso creo... Bueno, vine a verte de nuevo, como prometí. ¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó.

"Un poco ocupado... aunque ya es hora de mi descanso para el té." Minato dijo, girando en su silla para ver al chico. "Y tú también vas a tomarlo, sin preguntas ni pretextos."

"... Si insistes." el niño dijo. Minato sonrió y encendió el fuego bajo la tetera. Sacó otra silla de debajo del escritorio, y regresó a su asiento.

"Bien... pues, hablémos." Minato dijo. "Aunque lo más seguro es que vayas directo a los acertijos enigmáticos, ¿verdad?"

"No... nada de acertijos esta vez." el chico dijo. "Esta es una advetencia seria... ya sabes que en una semana, vendrá una luna llena. Y con ella, tu próxima prueba. Así que, ten cuidado."

"Hablando de mi siguiente prueba, tengo una pregunta sobre estas Sombras gigantes." Minato dijo. "¿Sólo están activas antes de la luna llena?"

"... No lo sé." le respondió. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estoy investigando un par de incidentes que estoy casi seguro que están relacionados con la actividad de las Sombras." Minato dijo. "Estoy tratando de juntar la poca información que tenemos, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con eso."

"Lo haría si supiera algo... pero no puedo recordar." el niño dijo. El agua, todavía caliente por su uso previo hacía menos de diez minutos atrás, terminó de hervir.

"Está bien. Quiero decir, ya me advertiste sobre estas pruebas y todo." Minato dijo, sirviendo dos tazas de té. "Pero por ahora, hay que disfrutar el momento. No se puede lograr mucho a la vez... tómate tu tiempo."

"... Eso es amable de tu parte." el chico dijo. Tomó su taza. "... ¿Mi presencia no te pone nervioso?"

"Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo a estos tipo viviendo en mi cabeza." Minato dijo, invocando a sus Demonios detrás de él. Tomó su té. "Va a tomar mucho más para que esto para ponerme nervioso."

El niño se rió. "Es verdad. Puede que tu poder sea más extraño que yo." le dijo.

"Y por extensión, puede que yo sea más extraño que yo." Minato musitó. Se rió. "Bueno pues... veamos que tan bueno es este Té Luna Nueva." Minato y el niño le dieron un trago a sus bebidas, y ambos suspiraron satisfechos. "... Realmente merece un lugar especial entre los mejores, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy seguro de entenderte... pero sabe bien." el chico dijo. Fuera de la habitación de Minato, Yukari y Junpei estaban escuchando tras de la puerta.

"Amigo, ¿con quién demonios habla?" Junpei preguntó.

"No lo sé..." Yukari dijo. "¿T-tal vez consigo mismo?"

"... ¿Como con sus Personas o Demonios?" Junpei preguntó de nuevo.

"S-si, tiene que ser eso..." Yukari dijo. "... Pero, ¿puedes oir lo que está diciendo?"

"... No realmente. Si hubieramos sido más silenciosos..." Junpei dijo. El dúo permaneció callado e intentaron acerarse más para escuchar mejor la conversación de Minato. Luego de unos tensos momentos, Junpei accidentalmente se apoyó demasiado en la perilla de la puerta, y terminó abriéndola. Ambos soltaron un pequeño grito y cayeron al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos, terminando en la entrada del cuarto de Minato.

"Parece que tenemos compañía." el niño dijo, volteando a ver a los visitantes. Minato suspiró.

"Pudieron haber tocado en lugar de intentar colarse." Minato dijo. "... ¿Pero para qué carajos intentaban colarse en primer lugar?"

"Oh, uhh, solo estabamos- ¡AHHH!" Yukari comenzó, hasta que vió al niño que estaba con Minato. Su grito fue agudo y extremadamente ruidoso, causando que todos en la habitación a excepción de Junpei se cubrieran los oídos. De hecho, Junpei se le unió en su grito. Fueron silenciados por Jack, quien apareció frente a ellos y cubrió sus bocas con sus manos.

"¡Oigan, cálmense un poco! Es muy descortés gritar de ese modo..." el chico dijo, destapando sus oídos. Volteó a ver a Minato. "... ¿Tus amigos siempre son así?"

"Por suerte, no." Minato dijo. "Solo los tomaste por sorpresa... lo cual suele ser malo para ellos." Escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados, y el resto del SEES se agrupó frente a su puerta, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que Jack se alejaba de un sorprendido Junpei y una exaltada Yukari en el suelo, junto con Minato y un niño hablando casualmente. El chico se revolvió intranquilo.

"... Umm, ¿esto es incómodo, verdad?" preguntó.

"... Si, pero no es nuestra culpa." Minato dijo. "Si quieres irte, no te detendré."

"... Gracias." el niño dijo. Se desvaneció en la oscuridad, provocando que los demás se estremecieran un poco, y desapareció. Minato volteó a ver al resto del SEES con una sonrisa.

"¿Ven? Les dije que hablaba con el fantasma de un niño pequeño." Minato dijo. Le sonrió a Yukari. "Y ahora que lo molestaron... puede que venga por ustedes."

No hace falta decir, el SEES pasó las siguientes horas convenciendo a Yukari que era seguro volver a su cama.


	47. Algo Extraño

**Nota a Kirana-Taisho: Se que hay como 4 peliculas de anime de Persona 3, pero no las he visto... Asi de bien, eh? Ok, creo que en lugar de verlas me quedaré jugando Persona 5 una vez que salga lol**

 **Nota General: Y aquí está. Luego de una 'breve pausa', su siguiente dosis de P3R(es) ya llegó. Espero que disfruten de su lectura como yo disfruté de escribirlo.**

 **47\. Algo Extraño.**

Minato se preparó para la escuela más temprano de lo usual y optó por pasarse por el departamento de Fuuka antes de ir a la escuela. Vagó por los alrededores del área hasta que sintió que llegaría tarde si se quedaba más tiempo sin encontrar a Fuuka, enviando incluso a sus Demonios para revisar otras zonas mientras esperaba y miraba por las ventanas del apartamento. _"Eso es raro... ¿será cierto que está hospitalizada?"_ Minato pensó mientras abordaba el tren a la escuela. _"Aún si estuviera enferma, uno pensaría que al menos uno de sus padres se quedaría para estar con ella. ¿Estás seguro de que no había nadie adentro?"_

 ** _"Afirmativo, Jefe... si había alguien, estuvo ocupando el baño por una hora."_** Jack dijo.

 _"... Si tengo tiempo iré al hospital luego de la escuela."_ Minato respondió. Escuchó algo de música de camino a Gekkoukan, pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado a Fuuka mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó, vió a una visiblemente agitada Yukari básicamente siendo escoltada por Junpei y Akihiko a la escuela. Cuando Minato apareció repentinamente a su lado, ella se asustó tanto que soltó un grito, provocando que tanto Junpei como Akihiko, quienes lo vieron venir, se cubrieran sus oídos. "... Buenos dias a ti también, Yukari." Minato dijo, quitándose sus audífonos.

"¡N-n-n-no vuelvas a hacer eso!" ella le dijo.

"¿Qué cosa? Vamos, Yukari... no es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada." Minato musitó. "... ¿O así fue?"

"¡C-cállate, idiota!" le respondió. Minato se rió y extendió su mano izquierda frente a ella, mostrando la energía oscura que aparecía antes de que invocara un arma. Sin elegir ninguna, la energía simplemente parpadeaba y bailaba en su mano, provocando que Yukari suprimiera un grito de sorpresa antes de golpear la mano de Minato. "¡Idiota! ¡Vamos, no hagas eso!" le dijo. Minato se rió un poco más.

"Ya es suficiente, Minato." Akihiko dijo.

"Si, hermano... No quiero tener que lidiar con esto más tiempo." Junpei dijo, sus manos cubriendo parcialmente sus oídos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Supongo que tendré que dejar mi diversión por ahora." Minato dijo. "Aún asi... ahora que saben que los fantasmas existen, ¿están seguros de que esa historia sea solo un rumor?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡T-tú... argh, solo prepárate para el Viernes! ¡Se los probaré!" Yukari dijo. Se adentró en la escuela a paso apresurado, dejando a los tres chicos a solas. Minato notó cómo se relajaban Junpei y Akihiko.

"De nada." Minato dijo.

"... Siendo tu senpai, debería estar reprendiéndote por eso, pero... gracias. Eso fue bastante tedioso." Akihiko dijo.

"Puedes apostarlo... hubiera dejado a Yuka-tan en el dormitorio si Mitsuru-senpai no me hubiera obligado a acompañarla hasta la escuela... Ojalá hubieras llegado antes, amigo." Junpei dijo. "... Debo hablar con Kenji un momento. Imagina que esto nunca pasó." Dejó a Akihiko y a Minato atrás, y los dos chicos se detuvieron en la entrada de la escuela.

"... Aquí es donde las cosas se pondrán estúpidas si seguimos caminando." Minato dijo.

"... Creo que ire a correr antes de clases." Akihiko dijo. "Nos vemos." Se fue, y Minato se colocó sus audífonos de nuevo.

 _"Si... no pensaba lidiar con esos rumores otra vez."_ Minato pensó mientras caminaba a su salón. Envió a David a buscar en el 2-E una vez más por si acaso, y pasó cerca de una Yukari furiosa cuando tomaba asiento. David regresó cuando la campana sonó.

 _ **"Sigue sin aparecer, Jefe. No hay rastro de ella."**_ reportó.

 _"... Si no está en el hospital, es que algo va mal."_ Minato pensó. El día escolar fue, en su mayor parte, aburrido. El Sr. Ekoda decidió complacer a los estudiantes contándoles algunas historias de fantasmas que conocía, lo cual no fue tan buena idea, pero fuera de eso, nada importante ocurrió. Durante el almuerzo, sin embargo, Minato tenía intención de comer con Junpei y Kenji hasta que recibió un mensaje de Mitsuru pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en la azotea. _"¿Un asunto privado, hmm? Parece que hemos tenido varios de esos ultimamente."_ Minato musitó. Se dirigió a la azotea, y encontró a Mitsuru sentada en una de las mesas. Él tomó asiento frente a ella. "Llamándome así de la nada... ¿estás aquí para pedirme otro favor?" Minato dijo. Mitsuru, quien lucía como si se estuviera preparando para una discusión seria, fue tomada por sorpresa. "Estoy disponible cuando quieras... de hecho, si quieres, podríamos hacer algunos arreglos para hoy."

"Eso no sera necesario." Mitsuru dijo rápidamente. Respiró hondo, y se relajó. "... Aunque te agradezco la oferta."

Minato se rió. "Recuerda, siempre es un placer." dijo.

"... Apreciaría que tomaras esto con seriedad, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. "Tengo algunas preguntas para ti."

"Soy todo oídos." Minato dijo. "¿Imagino que esto es por lo que pasó anoche, verdad?"

"Si... Primero, quisiera saber por cuanto tiempo has estado en contacto con... ese niño." Mitsuru dijo.

"Desde la noche que llegué al dormitorio." Minato dijo. "La primera vez que entré fue durante la Hora Oscura, las luces del dormitorio estaban encendidas, y él me pidió que firmara un contrato que decía que me haría respondable de mis acciones. Luego de una pequeña charla acerca de lo inevitable que es el paso del tiempo, desapareció, y fue entonces cuando casi derribo a Yukari con un paraguas."

"... Ya veo. ¿Y sabes lo que él es?"

"¿Lo que es?... Supongo que puedes pensar en él como mi hermano menor fantasmal." Minato dijo. "Si lo que quieres son los detalles como saber de lo que está hecho y todo eso, mi mejor conclusión es que es un ser que se manifiesta a partir de la propia Hora Oscura, ya que es el único momento en donde lo he visto."

"... Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabe acerca de las Sombras? Y, para ser más precisa... ¿cómo es que supo de las Sombras que aparecen en luna llena, incluso antes del incidente del monorriel?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"... Ni idea." Minato dijo. "La mayoría de las veces me da consejos, y yo los escucho. Aunque anoche, fue solo una advertencia para que seamos cuidadosos. Le pregunté sobre eso, pero no parecía recordarlo."

"Siempre está la posibilidad de que esté mintiendo." Mitsuru dijo.

"Puede ser... pero confío en él." Minato dijo.

"... Creo que deberías ser más cauteloso cerca de este niño." Mitsuru dijo. "Aún así... ¿puedes decirme más sobre él?"

"Es demasiado enigmático para mi gusto, pero creo que eso viene incluido por existir en la Hora Oscura." Minato dijo. "Oh, si, y aparentemente siempre está conmigo, vigilando... incluso ahora mismo." Mitsuru se las arregló para no temblar, pero Minato supo que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja.

"Eso es... desconcertante." Mitsuru dijo.

"No lo creo. Es como si tuviera un angel guardián... solo que uno más genial que probablemente le sacaría los ojos y le cortaría la yugular al que lo moleste." Minato dijo. "O al menos eso espero."

"... Creo que no estamos haciendo mucho progreso." Mitsuru dijo. "En cualquier caso, te pido que veas que información le puedes sacar al niño. Cualquier conocimiento que posea puede cambiar completamente nuestro entendimiento sobre la Hora Oscura."

"Si insistes." Minato dijo. "Aunque, ya que estamos hablando, tengo otra cosa que reportar."

"Continúa."

"Fuuka Yamagishi está desaparecida." Minato dijo. "Ya revisé la zona alrededor de su departamento y hasta mandé a mis Demonios a que vieran por su ventana antes de venir. No está. Iré a buscar en el hospital más tarde para ver si está ahí, pero si no..."

"... Discutiremos ese asunto cuando sea necesario." Mitsuru dijo. "Le dare un día más. Si no aparece, puede que debamos asumir lo peor."

Minato asintió, y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. "... En ese caso, espero una actualización para esta noche. Hasta entonces, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. Se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a Minato con sus pensamientos por un instante antes de que regresara a su salón y comiera rápidamente. La escuela terminó poco después, y se dirigió al hospital tan pronto como pudo.

"Hola... vengo a visitar a mi novia. Fuuka Yamagishi." Minato le dijo a la recepcionista. "Pero creo que olvidé cual era su número de cuarto."

"¡Ah, me acuerdo de ti! Estabas esperando con ella cuando sus padres vinieron... Hmm, ¿Fuuka-chan? Déjame ver..." la recepcionista dijo, buscando en su computadora. Frunció el ceño. "Huh, Fuuka-chan no ha estado aquí en las últimas dos semanas. ¿No habrá ido al hospital del otro lado de la ciudad?"

"¡¿Es el hospital equivocado?! Rayos, no voy a llegar a tiempo..." Minato dijo mirando su reloj.

"¡Pues deberías apresurarte! Si tomas el monorriel que va hasta el límite de la ciudad, puede que logres llegar." la recepcionista dijo. "Será mejor que la compenses por esto, ¿me oyes? Es una buena chica."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Gracias!" Minato dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente. _"... Vaya, debí haber tomado clases de actuación. Mi vida pudo haber sido fácil."_

 ** _"No te preocupes... siempre puedes contar con alguno de nosotros para esas cosas."_** David dijo.

 _"Todavía recuerdo tu actuación, David. Fue horrible."_ Minato respondió. Siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera, y llegó a un hospital más pequeño a orillas de la ciudad.

"Hola... vengo a visitar a mi novia. Fuuka Yamagishi." Minato le mencionó al enfermero en la recepción. "Y me parece que perdí el número de su cuarto..."

"Eso no suena bien... dame un segundo." el recepcionista dijo. Estuvo tecleando por unos momentos en su computadora, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Pues parece que también perdiste el hospital. Ella no ha estado aquí en meses."

"¡¿Qué?!" Minato exclamó. "Estoy en problemas entonces... ¿quieres decir que esta vez está en el Tatsumi Memorial?"

"Eso parece... deberías apresurarte. Las horas de visita terminarán pronto." el recepcionista le dijo. Minato asintió y corrió fuera del hospital. Una vez que se subió al tren, se colocó sus audífonos y frunció el ceño. _"... Esto no es bueno."_

Minato se bajó en la Estación Iwatodai y observó el área. No había nadie a la vista, por lo que se dirigió al Paulownia Mall. Llegó justo cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, y encontró a Kazuya en su atuendo de siempre a punto de dejar la zona. Sonrió cuando vió a Minato, y se le acercó. "¿Y, cómo van las cosas con Fuuka? ¿Te conseguí alguna 'recompensa especial' aquella noche?" le preguntó. Minato no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

"Por desgracia, no tuve tanta suerte." Minato dijo. "Ha pasado un tiempo... ¿aún vienes a este lugar por diversion?"

"¿Para qué más podría venir a este lugar?" Kazuya preguntó. "Aún así, no te he visto por aquí en un buen rato. ¿Te aburriste de tus amigos en la escuela?"

"Heh... De hecho, estaba buscando a uno en particular." Minato dijo.

"¿Oh? No pensé que estuvieras tan desesperado." Kazuya dijo.

"Se trata de un asunto de negocios." Minato respondió.

"Ah, entiendo... pero parece que no tuviste suerte con eso tampoco, ¿eh?"

"Si, ese parece ser el caso." Minato dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Lo que significa que puedes quedarte a pasar el rato conmigo!" Kazuya dijo. Minato se detuvo y lo miró extrañado.

"... Solo estás aburrido a morir, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Y eso qué? ¿Vas a venir o no?" Kazuya preguntó. Minato se rió.

"De acuerdo... ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Tienes que ver el lugar de mi primo. Una advertencia: luce tan extraño como el carajo." Kazuya dijo.

"¿De verdad crees que eso me asustará?"

"No, pero tómalo como una advertencia de cortesía... luego no digas que no te lo dije." Kazuya dijo.

"Lo tendré en mente." Minato dijo. Kazuya se rió.

"Pues, vamos. Se encuentra en Port Island, pero conozco un atajo. Sígueme." Kazuya indicó. Llevó a Minato a una calle apartada detrás de Paulownia, y luego sacó su teléfono. Tecleó una serie de botones de una manera ridículamente veloz, y un portal negro y blanco apareció frente a ellos. "Esto nos llevará a la entrada VIP."

"¿Más cosas gratis? Suena bien para mi." Minato dijo, sin inmutarse por la repentina aparición del portal.

"Exacto, esa es la mentalidad que debes tener." Kazuya dijo. Ambos atravesaron el portal, e inmediatamente reaparecieron en una habitación oscura y humeante, con una tenue iluminación roja. Minato observó el arreglo de luces, y confirmó sus sospechas.

"¿Tu primo dirige el Red Hawk?" Minato preguntó.

"Vaya, no esperaba que supieras de este lugar. Bien por ti." Kazuya dijo. "Si, comenzó con este lugar casi al mismo tiempo que me mudé aquí. Es bastante lucrativo, según él."

"Es porque de verdad es un negocio lucrativo." una voz dijo detrás de ellos. Minato se dió la vuelta y vió a un hombre alto con cabello gris y ojos rojos que vestía un kimono verde sobre una hakama gris acercándose lentamente a ellos. "Así que este es Minato, ¿eh?"

"El mismo." Minato dijo. "¿Y tú eres?"

"... ¿No me presentaste?" el hombre preguntó.

"Sé lo mucho que te encanta lidiar con extraños." Kazuya dijo. Minato reconoció de inmediato el tono burlón de su voz.

"... Hmph. Me llamo Naoya." el hombre dijo. "... Espera. Yo te recuerdo."

"Curioso... No creo que nos hayamos visto antes." Minato dijo.

"Estuviste aquí con Toriumi... y estafaron a un monton de ancianos." Naoya dijo. Sonrió. "Me preguntaba cuándo alguien los sacaría de su miseria."

Minato se rió. "Vimos blancos fáciles, y fuimos por ellos." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estafar ancianos... debiste dejarme participar en eso." Kazuya dijo.

"Hmph... dudo que debas hacer eso." Naoya dijo. "Pero te avisaré si los vuelvo a ver por aquí."

"Genial." Kazuya dijo. Revisó su teléfono. "... Oye, ¿no falta poco para la función?"

"Tenemos tiempo." Naoya dijo.

"¿Función?" Minato preguntó.

"Te gustará." Kazuya dijo. "No es tan seguro como la television, pero es mucho mejor que lo que pasan en ella."

"... Ahora me dió curiosidad." Minato dijo. "Entonces, además de ser un lugar de drogas y apuestas, ¿qué otras cosas pasan por aquí?"

"Podría decírtelo, pero creo que sería mucho más fácil si lo vieras por ti mismo." Naoya dijo. "Vamos... pongámonos cómodos antes de que empiece la diversion."

Los llevó a través de una serie de pasillos hasta una habitación grande con ventanas enormes. Se podia ver lo que parecía ser una arena gigante, con filas y filas de espectadores a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Minato pudiera reconocer a cualquiera de ellos, pero notó algunas siluetas que no parecían ser humanas en absoluto. "Minato, pareces del tipo que causa desastres en una pelea." Kazuya dijo.

"Solo cuando no tengo que molestarme en proteger a otros." Minato respondió.

"¡Oye, igual que yo!" Kazuya recalcó. "En ese caso, esto te encantará."

"Lo amarás, o lo odiarás... pero dudo que sea lo segundo." Naoya dijo. Las luces se atenuaron en la arena, y el trio tomó unos asientos tan confortables que bien podrían haber pasado por tronos.

"¡Sean bienvenidos, todos ustedes, al evento principal del Red Hawk de esta noche!" una entusiasta voz femenina anunció por los altavoces. "¡Se trata de la pelea que más han estado esperando! ¡Dos grandes rivales se reunen en el ring una vez más! ¡Les presento al campeón, denle la bienvenida al estoico eslavo roba-almas, Kresnik!"

Minato volteó al lado izquierdo de la arena, y vió a un hombre de blanco adornado con varios logos de murciélagos por todo su cuerpo y vestimenta con cabello largo y negro que caminaba hacia el centro de la arena, con una mirada solemne en su rostro. Alzó su mano derecha, levantando una reluciente hacha plateada en el aire. Soltó un rugido feroz, y una mezcla de ovaciones y abucheos en varios idiomas se escucharon en la multitud.

"... Es una arena de gladiadores, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Si... es perfecto, ya que los combatientes simplemente resucitan si pierden." Naoya dijo. "Entretenimiento sin fin, ganancias sin fin."

"¡¿Pero podrá su oponente hacerlo llorar antes de que la noche termine?! ¡Ya deben conocer a este amo de la noche a la perfección! ¡Aquí viene el odioso acechador nocturno, Kudlak!" la anunciadora continuó.

A la derecha de la arena, un enjambre de murciélagos apareció y una risa se escuchó en la arena. La multitud también lo recibió con una mezcla de aclamaciones y abucheos conforme los murgiélagos formaban a un hombre de piel cenicienta y cabello gris, aspecto que Minato consideraba un mal disfraz de Dracula, con capa y todo. "¡Hahahaha, es hora de que los caídos asciendan de nuevo!" Kudlak anunció, agitando su ridícula capa. "¡Kresnik! ¡Muero por pelear contra ti otra vez!" continuó, dirigiendose al centro de la arena. Se detuvo a unos pasos de Kresnik, quien le gruñó.

"Oh, esto se va a poner bueno... Kresnik ha estado en su mejor momento recientemente, pero hay algo raro en Kudlak hoy..." Kazuya dijo. "¿Quién crees que tenga más probabilidades?"

"No me importa. ¿Cuándo van a empezar a destrozarse entre sí?" Minato dijo, observando impaciente mientras los peleadores se insultaban y se respondían antes de que el evento comenzara. Tanto Kazuya como Naoya se rieron.

"Supongo que un análisis de la batalla no es tan importante cuando eres un espectador, ¿eh?" Kazuya preguntó.

"Obviamente... el analizar un deporte arruina la diversion."

"Es justo lo que pensé." Minato dijo.

"¡¿Ahora, están listos para un espectáculo?!" la anunciadora preguntó. La multitude aplaudió y gritó de emoción. "¡Entonces, comiencen!"

Krensik y Kudlak se abalanzaron sobre el otro en un instante, el hacha de Krensik chocando con una daga negra que Kudlak aparentemente invocó. Se empujaron mutuamente por unos momentos, hasta que Krensik gritó y mandó a volar a Kudlak de un empujón. Lo persiguió, y Kudlak giró y siguió corriendo, convirtiendo la pelea en un duelo en movimiento. La multitud se animó mientras corrían por las paredes, chocaban entre sí, y caían al suelo, atacandose constantemente entre ellos. Luego de un par de minutos, Kresnik acorraló a Kudlak en una esquina y trató de golpearlo con su hacha. Kudlak se deshizo en una nube de murciélagos que rodeó a Krensik, pero éste soltó un rugido y se transformó en un lobo envuelto en llamas y se sacudió a los murgiélagos de encima. Los combatientes regresaron a sus formas humanas a unos metros de distancia entre sí, y siguieron peleando. La multitud se volvió loca.

"Nada mal." Minato dijo. "Pero es un poco... mediocre."

"¡Vamos, derramen algo de sangre!" Kazuya gritó. "¡Dejen de bailar como nenas y pónganse serios!"

"Solo están calentando. Descuida... se pone major." Naoya dijo.

Kudlak giró, alejandose de Kresnik y agitando su mano frente a él, provocando que una oleada de carámbanos de hielo volaran hacia él. Kresnik simplemente azotó su puño contra el suelo, enviando una oleada de fuego para contrarestarlo. Ambos ataques chocaron y llenaron el area de vapor. El sonido de acero contra acero brotó desde el ahora oscurecido lugar, hasta que Kresnik fue enviado a volar fuera de el, cubierto de diminutos cortes. Simbolos negros emergieron de arriba hacia abajo para capturarlo, pero se transformó en un halcón de fuego y los esquivó, despejando la niebla. Regresó a su forma de lobo conforme se acercaba al suelo y corría hacia Kudlak, quien no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar. Fue directo por su yugular, pero fue contenido por su oponente. Antes de ser arrojado se las arregló para arrancar una buena parte del hombre de Kudlak.

"Sabes que una pelea se pone seria cuando ya se están dando mordidas." Minato musitó.

"¡Como sea! ¡La victoria es lo único que importa!" Kazuya dijo.

Kresnik cambió a su forma humana y alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, formando una enorme bola de fuego, y la arrojó hacia Kudlak. Fue esquivada con facilidad cuando Kudlak corrió a un lado, pero Kresnik se abalanzó y la golpeó, provocando que el ataque fugaz se fragmentara en pequeñas bolas de fuego. Kudlak arrastró sus garras contra el suelo, creando un muro de hielo para protegerlo de los ataques dirigidos a él. Mientras la pared de hielo se rompía poco a poco, Kresnik usó su forma de halcón y voló por sobre la protección gélida. Fue interceptado por Kudlak, quien saltó por sobre su muro y le asestó un tajo a su oponente. Se las arregló para cortar por completo el ala izquierda de Kresnik, y este se tambaleó en el suelo, regresando a su forma humana mientras rodaba en la arena. El ala también se transformó en un brazo mientras caía, curiosamente, y Kudlak lo recogió y comenzó a mordisquearlo, regenerando algunas de sus heridas.

"¡Oh! ¡Un repentino giro en los acontecimientos!" Minato dijo. "Supongo que un golpe decisivo puede cambiar una pelea."

"Es como en la vida real. No importa lo cerca que estés de tocar fondo... todo lo que necesitas en un buen descanso."

"¿Eso lo dices por experiencia, verdad?" Naoya musitó.

Kresnik se levantó rápidamente, aparentemente dejando de lado el dolor de perder un brazo, y plantó su hacha en el suelo. Comenzó a meditar en un idioma extraño, y unos talismanes dorados lo rodearon e iluminaron el area. Los simbolos se abalanzaron sobre Kudlak, quien a su vez también empezó a meditar en su propio lenguaje, y contrarestó el ataque con una oleada de emblemas negros. Ambas fuerzas chocaron entre sí, y se empujaron mutuamente en medio de la arena. Kudlak estaba perdiendo, pero utilizó una de sus manos para enviar una pequeña estaca de hielo a la rodilla de Kresnik. Cuando impactó, la concentración de Kresnik se perdió por un momento, y Kudlak aprovechó para correr hacia él, deteniendo su ataque mágico, y arrojando su espada a su oponente. Kresnik detuvo sus talismanes y se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su hacha. A causa del fragmento de hielo en su pierna, fue un poco más lento, y Kudlak lo alcanzó rápidamente.

Kresnik agitó su arma como pudo para detener el avance de Kudlak, pero sin éxito. Finalmente, las garras de Kudlak se las arreglaron para detener los ataques de su adversario, solo para luego derribarlo al destrozarle las rodillas mediante un puñetazo reforzado en hielo. Kresnik rugió, y un pilar de fuego emergió de la superficie, cubriendo a Kudlak. No obstante, su mano alcanzó a arrancar la lengua de Kresnik de raíz. Incapaz de hablar, Kresnik ya no podia utulizar su magia de fuego. Éste intentó aprovechar para cortar las piernas de Kudlak, pero Kudlak disolvió la parte inferior de su cuerpo colocando un enjambre de murciélagos en su lugar, y se quedó flotando. Kudlak agarró el brazo de Kresnik, que se estaba preparando para un segundo ataque, y lo atrapó en hielo. Lo destrozó con un rápido movimiento, dejando a Kresnik sin brazos.

"Todo lo que queda el el golpe fatal." Minato dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡ACABA CON ÉL!" Kazuya gritó.

Kudlak le asestó un tremendo golpe a Kresnik en la cara, derribandolo sobre su espalda. Se colocó sobre él, y comenzó a excavar en su pecho. Kresnik gritaba de dolor mientras Kudlak destrozaba partes de él lentamente, mordiendo algunas y arrancando su costillas una por una. Arañó, comió y arrojó por el lugar los órganos de Kresnik mientras éste se convulsionaba debajo de él, hacienda enloquecer al público. Un pulmón a medio comer, un estómago sangrante, y un riñón intacto lograron llegar a la multitude mientras Kudlak se alimentaba. Sus piernas se regeneraron conforme lo hacía, hasta que finalmente llegó al corazón de Kresnik. El cuerpo de Kresnik se dejó de mover cuando su corazón fue lentamente arrancado, y Kudlak le exprimió la sangre sobre los restos de su rival.

"¡Parece que tenemos un regreso épico! ¡Luego de cuatro derrotas consecutivas, Kudlak finalmente ha superado a su rival!" la anunciadora dijo. "¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al emisario de la desgracia!"

El público explotó en aplausos, y hasta Minato, Kazuya, y Naoya se reían como idiotas mientras Kudlak se regocijaba en su matanza. "¡Eso fue increible!" Kazuya dijo.

"¡Fue genial!" Minato dijo. "Amigo, ahora desearía poder verme mientras peleo... Si parezco la mitad de épico que eso, estaré más que satisfecho con mi rendimiento actual."

"Eres un sujeto muy fuerte. Una vez que encuentres un oponente decente, apuesto que tu pelea sera genial." Kazuya dijo. "Oye, llámame si encuentras a alguien. Tomaré video de eso para ti."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Estrella...**

"¡Claro que si!" Minato dijo. Se quedó un rato más viendo el resumen de la pelea junto a Kazuya y Naoya, pero se fue una vez que notó lo tarde que era. Logró llegar al dormitorio poco después de que la luna apareciera en el cielo, y firmó en la recepción, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"¡Qué hay, amigo!" Junpei lo saludó. "Hey, vamos al Tartarus esta noche, hermano. Los Perdidos están por todos lados, y parece que se está poniendo peor... Además, están todos esos rumores raros en la escuela... ¡No sé si combatir algunas Sombras antes la gran operación ayudará, pero incluso si no lo hace servirá para mantenernos enfocados!"

"Suena bien." Minato dijo, entusiasmado por tener algo de acción.

"... Tomaré eso como una confirmación para visitar el Tartarus." Mitsuru dijo desde su lugar habitual. "Hablando de eso... ¿Hubo suerte, Minato?"

"No... no apareció en ninguno de los hospitales de los alrededores." Minato dijo. "Y tampoco la pude encontrar en la ciudad."

"¿Eh? ¿'Encontrarla'? ¿De qué hablan?" Yukari preguntó.

"Fuuka Yamagishi está desaparecida." Mitsuru dijo. "Siendo una potencial usuario-Persona, debemos mantenerla bajo vigilancia en momentos como este... El hecho de que haya desaparecido... Podría resultar desastrozo."

"Hmph... entonces Yamagishi desapareció." Shinjiro dijo. "Veré lo que puedo averiguar."

"... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." Akihiko dijo. "Pero esto nos da más razones para estar listos para la operación. Preparémonos."

El SEES se alistó para ir a Tartarus, y llegaron frente a las puertas de la escuela a tiempo para ver a la torre formarse. Entraron, y Minato les dió un vistazo a los demás. "... Tengo una idea. Todos ustedes formarán un equipo liderado por Junpei, y avanzarán por los últimos diez pisos. Yo iré diez pisos debajo de ustedes por mi cuenta." Minato dijo.

"... Minato, recuerda que eres el líder de campo por una razón." Mitsuru dijo. "Aunque nuestra fuerza conjunta se ha incrementado bastante, creo que sería mejor si la mayoría del grupo permanence bajo tu mando."

"... Lo digo porque intentaré reunirme con alguien esta noche." Minato dijo. Todos se quedaron callados.

"... Amigo. ¿No te refieres a...?" Junpei comenzó. Shinjiro miró alrededor, confundido.

"¿A quién demonios vas a ver en este lugar? ¿Una Sombra dorada?" preguntó.

"No... voy a ver a mi primer Demonio... y, en cierto modo, mi primera amiga." Minato dijo. El resto, a excepción de Shinjiro, se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Consideras a esa cosa como una amiga?! ¡Está obsesionada con matarte!" Akihiko dijo.

"¡¿Vamos, por qué carajos están todos tan alterados?!" Shinjiro preguntó de nuevo.

"... En el interior de Tartarus, hay un ser conocido como El Segador. Es algo complicado y difícil de creer, pero en resumen, conoce a Minato... y está obsesionada con matarlo, como Akihiko mencionó." Mitsuru explicó. "Minato apenas pudo escapar la última vez que lo vimos, aún con todo su poder."

"Y eso que usé todo a mi disposición esa vez." Minato añadió. "Ni siquiera le hice cosquillas."

"... ¿Y para qué quieres ver a esa cosa?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Hay algo que quiero confirmar." Minato dijo. "Si llego a obtener una respuesta a cierta pregunta... bueno, luego les digo que pasa."

"... No sé lo que intentas hacer, Minato, pero es tu vida con la que estás jugando." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡O-oye, es una locura! ¡No puedes hacer esto!" Yukari dijo.

"Sé lo que hago. Tengo algunas gemas Traesto y Trafuri en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien, asi que no se preocupen." Minato dijo. Observó al resto del SEES, quienes obviamente dudaban que su plan funcionara. "... Bien, estás al mando hasta que regrese, Junpei. Te serviría practicar algunas técnicas de sigilo."

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡¿En serio crees que me podré concentrar luego de esto?!" Junpei exclamó. Minato se rió.

"Si lo logras, significa que tienes madera de líder." le respondió. Usó el teletransporte, y llegó al piso décimo sexto. Se abrió camino por un par de pisos con facilidad, y entonces decidió que en lugar de buscar al Segador piso por piso, esperaría que lo encontrara a él. Luego de básicamente hacer malabares con los cuchillos de Jack por cerca de quince minutos, el sonido de cadenas moviéndose llegó a sus oídos, y el aire se comenzaba a sentir pesado. Curiosamente, nada de eso lo puso nervioso. Lo calmaba. Su plan había resultado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era sobrevivir a este encuentro. _"... ¿Pero cómo hare eso? Hmm..."_

El Segador pasó casualmente por los pasillos, buscando a Minato, y éste había planeado comenzar una conversación casual. Siguió el sonido, y se escabulló por detrás. Aceleró el paso conforme se acercaba, para luego saltar sobre su espalda, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. "¿Quién soy?" preguntó en broma.

 **"¡Oh! ¡Regresaste!"** el Segador dijo felizmente, dando vueltas emocionada. Minato se aferró a su espalda, y se bajó una vez que se detuvo. **"¡Sabía que vendrías a verme de nuevo!"**

"¡Pues claro! ¿No podia dejarte aquí sola, eh?" dijo con una sonrisa. Corrió hacia el Segador y la abrazó. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿No te habré dejado por mucho tiempo, o si?"

El Segador le regresó el abrazo, aún sujetando sus pistolas. Casí lo aplastó con el gesto. **"¡No no no no, esta vez llegaste a tiempo!"** el Segador dijo. **"¡Eres un chico bueno al venir tan pronto! ¿Te quedarás un rato conmigo?"**

"Hmm, no lo sé. Hay un mucha gente que quiere que haga un montón de cosas aburridas..." Minato respondió. El Segador retrocedió de repente, y su ojo comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso.

 **"¡AL CARAJO ESA GENTE! ¡MATARÉ HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DE ELLOS PARA QUE NO TENGAS MOTIVOS PARA IRTE!"** exclamó.

 _"... Tal vez esa no fue una buena idea."_ Minato pensó. "Oye, oye, no nos alteremos demasiado, ¿quieres? O sea, la mayoría de lo que hago es para conseguir algunas respuestas, pero ya sabes como es la gente. Se van por la tangente y dicen lo que sea para evitar decirte lo que quieres saber." dijo. "... Aunque, algunas de las preguntas que tengo tienen que ver con esta torre."

 **"¡¿Preguntas sobre la torre?!"** el Segador preguntó emocionada. **"¡Sé mucho sobre esta torre! ¡Pregúntame a mi, y así no tendrás que irte tan pronto!"**

 _"... Olvídalo. Eso fue brillante."_ Minato pensó. "... ¡Oye, eso tiene sentido!" dijo. "Heh, ¿entonces, te molesta si empezamos justo ahora?"

 **"¿Más tiempo para jugar, verdad?"** el Segador dijo, completamente entusiasmado. **"¡Adelante!"** dijo, disparando sus pistolas al aire. Minato se rió.

"Muy bien... ¿hay alguien más en la torre ahora mismo?" Minato preguntó.

 **"... Qué pregunta tan rara. Solo sé dónde hay gente en este lugar, tontín. ¡Si pudiera saber más, simplemente iría por ti cada vez que entraras!"**

 _"Genial... bueno, eso no responde mi mayor duda... pero puedo probar mi suerte con otras respuestas que busco."_ Minato pensó. "Qué mal..." Minato dijo. "Entonces, ¿puedes decirme si alguna vez has visto el piso de la entrada?"

 **"¡Claro que no! ¡Lo he intentado, pero nunca he podido dejar estos pasillos! No tienes idea de cuantas veces traté de ir a buscarte... Me puse muy triste cuando te fuiste y no regresaste por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"** el Segador dijo.

 _"Rayos... entonces no hay modo de que hubiera visto a alguien que viniera a investigar el area o algo así. No tendrá idea acerca del laboratorio."_ Minato pensó. "... Eso es terrible." dijo. "¿Y pasaste diez años aqui... esperando?"

 **"Si... ¿Ya vez lo malo que has sido?"** el Segador preguntó. **"Vas a tener que jugar un montón conmigo para compensarme."**

 _ **"¡Jefe, si no podemos sacar respuestas de esta chica, vámonos de este maldito lugar!"**_ Jack exclamó en su mente.

 _"No... Jugaremos con ella..."_ la extraña voz en la cabeza de Minato habló, tomándolo por sorpresa. _"Incluso alguien como yo... puede tener corazón..."_

 _"Me alegra verte, segundo mejor amigo."_ Minato lo saludó. _"¡Estaba pensando lo mismo!"_

 _"Es mentira... Sólo quieres divertirte..."_ la voz respondió.

 _"En ese caso, supongo que no soy tan diferente de ella, ¿o si?"_ Minato dijo. Miró al Segador y desenfundó su Evocadora. Sonrió. "¡Bueno pues, cuando estés lista!" dijo.

 **"¡¿JUGARÁS CONMIGO?! ¡OH SISISISISISISISI TE QUIERO TANTO!"** el Segador exclamó. Preparó sus revolvers y los apuntó hacia Minato.

 _"¡¿MINATO, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ!"_ Mitsuru gritó por su comunicador. Él simplemente lo apagó rápidamente.

 **"¡Prepárate!"** el Segador dijo emocionada.

 _"Ha pasado un tiempo... Desde que jugamos juntos..."_ la extraña voz dijo, casi con un tono nostálgico. Minato invocó el poder de todas sus Magatamas, y el tatuaje se esparció por su cuerpo.

"¡Vamos!" dijo. El Segador disparó sus pistolas, y él esquivó los tiros, disparándo su Evocadora. La batalla había comenzado.

Un par de pisos más arriba, los demás miembros del SEES se encontraban haciendo un progreso constante hasta que sus transmisores captaron la voz de Mitsuru. _"¡Minato ha encontrado al Segador y se está enfrentando a él en combate directo! ¡Deben regresar y asistirlo de inmediato!"_

 ** _"¡Cancela esa orden! ¡Esta batalla es única y exclusivamente nuestra!"_** Matador dijo, interfiriendo con la señal de Mitsuru. _**"¡¿Si nos quitan esto, qué somos?!"**_

 _ **"¡Nacimos para pelear! ¡Nuestros poderes no significan nada sin un buen reto!"**_ David dijo.

 _ **"¡No se metan, o no podremos garantizar su seguridad!"**_ Jack añadió.

"¡¿Intenta suicidarse o qué?!" Yukari exclamó. "¡Esa cosa está demente!"

Una gran explosion se escuchó debajo de ellos, y el suelo se sacudió. **"¡Si, sigue así! ¡Muéstrame cuanto me quieres!"** el Segador dijo, su voz de alguna forma era audible desde el piso anterior.

"¡¿Hey, qué carajos?! ¡¿Está trayendo esa cosa hasta aquí?!" Junpei preguntó.

"Tch... no podemos interrumpir una pelea de ese nivel a menos que no nos importe ser carne de cañón." Shinjiro dijo.

"Shinji tiene razón... hay que seguir avanzando." Akihiko dijo. "Mitsuru, no tiene sentido intentar detenerlos... Él se metió en esto. Tendrá que arreglárselas solo. Concéntrate en darnos apoyo a nosotros por ahora."

 _"¡¿Me estás pidiendo que lo ignore por completo?!"_ Mitsuru exclamó.

"No tenemos otra opción, Mitsuru." Shinjiro dijo. "No hay nada que podamos hacer."

El suelo se sacudió por segunda vez. **"¡Bien, bien, aún te mueves! ¡Otra vez, otra vez!"** el Segador gritó de nuevo. Estaba acompañado de la risa maniaca de Minato.

 _"... Será ejecutado en cuanto vuelva."_ Mitsuru dijo. _"Por ahora, sigan avanzando por la torre. Regresen una vez que alcanzen la barricada."_

Mientras Minato 'jugaba' con el Segador y el resto del SEES continuaba su camino hacia la barricada, Fuuka, en una sección aislada del Tartarus, se agarraba su cabeza. No importaba a dónde fuera. Algo estaba tras de ella, pero no podía verlo. Y la estaba volviendo loca.

 _"¿No es horrible ser tan impotente?"_ una voz le preguntó en su cabeza.

"¡¿Q-quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" preguntó, volteándo rápidamente. No había nadie.

 _"Pues, soy tú."_ la voz respondió. _"Sé que odias el modo en que todos te tratan, como si no pudieras hacer nada por ti misma... bueno, en su defensa, tienen razón."_

"¿H-huh? ¡No, eso no es cierto!" Fuuka dijo.

 _"¿De veras? Puedo contarte de varias ocasiones en donde querías hablar, pero no lo hiciste. ¡Has dejado tantas palabras sin decir, que hasta podrías escribir un libro sobre eso!"_

"¿Q-qué intentas decir?"

 _"O sea, hasta dejaste que esas malditas perras te metieran en este basurero, del que al parecer no hay salida. Acéptalo... sin nadie que esté ahí para ayudarte, solo eres peso muerto."_

"E-eso..."

 _"Pero oye, no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Quiero decir, te conozco, y sé que te vas a echar la culpa de todo. ¿Por qué no me dejas tomar el control de tu cuerpo, y así podré demostrarles a todos que se equivocan? Comenzaré por sacarnos de esta pocilga... ¿qué dices?"_

"¡¿E-el control de mi cuerpo?!

 _"Si, sera fácil... solo déjame entrar, y hare todo lo que tú quieras y más."_

"¡N-no! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Te equivocas!"

 _"¿Y tú no? ¡¿Acaso está bien estar atrapada en una maldita cloaca por horas?! Ni siquiera tienes derecho a contestarme... fuiste tú la que se aisló a si misma. Fuiste tú la que se aferraba a cualquiera que te prestara atención. Fuiste tú la que atesoraba como a una 'gran amiga' a la persona que se aprovechaba de nosotras... y mira a dónde te llevó eso."_

"¡Y-ya basta! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! Moriyama-san es..."

 _"¡Una perra! ¡Una malnacida! ¡Una basura que debe ser desechada! ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo! ¡La has llamado peores cosas en tu mente, y lo sé porque YO SOY TÚ!"_

"¿Q-qué? ¡No, no voy a escucharte!"

 _"¡No puedes bloquearme! ¡Soy tu verdadero yo! ¡Y en el fondo, quieres que todos aquellos que te juzgan o que te tienen lástima sufran! ¡Yo te concederé ese deseo! ¡Y me aseguraré de que nunca pase de nuevo! ¡Sólo debes dejarme entrar!"_

"¡Nunca quise nada de eso!"

 _"¡Claro que si, Fuuka! ¡Te destrozó por dentro cuando el objeto de tus afecciónes fue el que evitó que lograras tu objetivo, así que lo alejaste de ti! ¡Y eres tan patética, que te arrastraste de nuevo con él solo por que te dijo un par de cosas bonitas! ¡Fue asqueroso! ¡¿Si no estuviera él, no serías capaz de hacer nada, verdad?! ¡Pero él te detuvo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Para mantenerte cerca, y usarte incluso más que esa perra de Natsuki!"_

"¡Y-ya basta! ¡Por favor!" Fuuka gritó, finalmente soltando lágrimas. "Y-ya... no quiero hablar..."

 _"... Patética. Bien. Llora y muéstrale al mundo que tienen razón. Eres débil e impotente... pero regresaré, Después de todo, siempre estoy contigo."_

Fuuka gimió y lloró por un momento, hasta que sintió una presencia diferente acercándose a ella. Se fue de ahí, tambaleandose un poco, y encontró otro lugar para llorar. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho para merecer su destino.

Una vez que la Hora Oscura se acercaba a su fin, los miembros del SEES seguían esperando a Minato en el lobby. Todos miraban ansiosos al reloj dorado, y notaron que solamente le quedaban cinco minutos a la Hora Oscura. Mitsuru, quien seguía observando su pelea, incluso llegó a pensar que su radio estaba apagada por el silencio que perduraba. "... Te quedan cinco minutos, Minato." le dijo.

"... ¿En qué piso está?" Akihiko preguntó. Junpei y Yukari lo voltearon a ver. "Shinji y yo podemos ir por el y escapar rápidamente... Es mejor si no arriesgamos a demasiadas personas en una operación de resate."

"Veintisiete... pero no lo permitiré." Mitsuru dijo. "Es como Shinjiro dijo... intentar interrumpir una pelea como esta solo empeorará la situación."

"... ¡¿Incluso ahora, se supone que me quede aqui esperando?!" Akihiko gruñó.

"Cálmate, Aki... no eres el único que se siente así." Shinjiro dijo. Akihiko volteó y notó que tanto Junpei como Yukari apenas podían contener la ansiedad. Junpei no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, sujetando fuertemente su espada y mordiendose el labio. Yukari casi se estaba hiperventilando.

Luego de dos intensos minutos, el teletransporte se activó, y Minato, sin camisa, chaqueta, y la mayoría de sus pantalones hechos trizas, entró en el lobby, con su tatuaje ya desvanecido. "Hola, chicos. Oh, esperen." dijo. Sacó algo de ropa extra del compactador dimensional, y se apresuró a colocarsela sobre lo poco que ya tenía puesto. "Vamos a-" comenzó a hablar, antes de recibir una fuerte cachetada de Mitsuru.

"Será mejor que te prepares." dijo seriamente. "Serás ejecutado esta noche... Ahora, nos vamos."

El SEES salió del Tartarus, y Minato se vió obligado a lidiar con varios comentarios sobre su imprudencia por parte del resto del equipo. Hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlos, y al llegar a la estancia del primer piso del dormitorio, Mitsuru llamó la atención del grupo una vez que todos entraron. "Bien... Minato, tu ejecución sera ahora mismo." dijo. Antes de que Minato o cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, ella ya había sacado su Evocadora y disparó. Minato comenzó a congelarse lentamente, empezando por los pies.

"... Oh." dijo mientras examinaba sus brazos, los cuales comenzaban a ser lentamente consumidos por el hielo que salía de su piel. "Este dolor... ya lo había sentido antes..." dijo, sorprendiendo a todo el SEES. Sonrió. "... De hecho, es un poco nostálgico."

Conforme se convertía literalmente en una escultura de hielo, suspiró de felicidad. Todos miraban su sonrisa congelada sin poder creerlo. "Esto... fue diseñado especialmente para él. Normalmente, estos niveles de dolor volverían loca a cualquier persona, pero para alguien que disfruta de una ejecución normal, esto parecía ser suficiente... ¿pero esto también le agrada?" Mitsuru murmuró.

"... No es humano." Akihiko y Shinjiro dijeron al unísono.

"Amigo... ¿qué rayos le pasa a este tipo?" Junpei preguntó.

"... Voy a imaginar que no presencié nada de esto." Yukari dijo, subiendo las escaleras. El resto del SEES se fue poco después, y Minato pasó las primeras cinco horas del día descongelándose. En realidad pudo haberse liberado luego de las primeras dos horas pero, para entonces, ya era más terapia que tortura. Y así, cumplió la totalidad de su sentencia.


	48. Rarezas

**48\. Rarezas**

Minato se dió un baño luego de descongelarse, y hasta logró preparar un pequeño desayuno en la mañana. Los estudiantes mayores del SEES bajaron a la sala y lo encontraron limpiando después de cocinar, para su sorpresa.

"... Debes estar bromeando." Akihiko dijo. "Ni siquiera parece que le haya pasado nada."

"¿Qué eres? ¿El maldito jefe final de un videojuego?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"No. Soy... uno de esos jefes finales secretos imposibles de matar." Minato dijo con una voz grave. "Los mortales como ustedes no son nada comparados conmigo... Mwahahahaha..."

"... ¿Disculpa?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Es la verdad... Soy el más genial de este lugar." Minato dijo.

"Okey, basta del estúpido acto. Es molesto." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se burló.

"Pues, lo siento por no estar serio, malhumorado, o ambos a esta hora del día." respondió con su voz normal.

"... Un sentido del humor muy extraño." Akihiko dijo.

El SEES tuvo un desayuno algo incómodo, y luego cada quien se fue por separado. Mitsuru eligió usar su moto, Akihiko decidió ir a corer, Shinjiro... desapareció, aparentemente, y Yukari simplemente se fue apresurada pensando que ya iba tarde. Esto dejó únicamente a Minato y a Junpei tomando el tren a la escuela juntos. "Amigo, casi nos diste a todos un ataque cardiac." Junpei dijo. "¿Cómo rayos lograste entretener a esa cosa por media hora?"

"Te lo diré algún día." Minato dijo. "Podría decírtelo ahora, pero arruinaría la sorpresa."

"¿Sorpresa? Vamos, hermano... ¡También quiero ser así de matón!" Junpei insistió.

"Como dije... algún día, Junpei. Ya lo verás." Minato dijo. Junpei suspiró.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pero amigo, eso debió de haber sido bastante loco." Junpei dijo, haciendo reir a Minato.

"No me había divertido tanto en mi vida." respondió.

"... Como sea, ¿has estado viendo lo de esa historia de fantasmas o qué?" Junpei preguntó.

"En realidad, ya no hay mucho más por investigar." Minato dijo. "Había tres chicas y todas pertenecían al mismo grupo. Las Sombras, o lo que sea que este fantasma es, las hizo su blanco por alguna razón, y las dejó fuera de la escuela. Quiero decir, cualquier otra cosa que pudieramos sacar tomaría mucho análisis, y no pienso perder mi tiempo persiguiendo pistas falsas."

"Te entiendo, amigo. Yo digo que le dejemos todo eso a Yuka-tan." Junpei dijo. "Además, de todos modos tengo varias historias de fantasmas bajo la manga... por cierto, gracias por los efectos especiales del otro día. Apuesto que Yuka-tan ensució sus pantalones cuando conte esa historia."

"No me sorprendería si asi fuera." Minato dijo. Se rió un poco. "... Oh. Olvidé preguntar... ¿cómo te fue liderando el equipo anoche?"

"No estuvo mal." Junpei dijo. "... Aunque al parecer apesto cuando se trata de cuidar nuestras espaldas. Nos emboscaron un par de veces, pero no pasó nada demasiado malo. Bueno, nada que un buen hechizo sanador no pudiera resolver, supongo. ¡Per oye, estuve como Solid Snake anoche! ¡Las Sombras que matamos ni siquiera supieron que les golpeó!"

"Eso es bueno... pero si te emboscan muy seguido, eso te afectará bastante cuando nos enfrentemos a oponentes más duros." Minato dijo. "Deberías buscar modos de entrenar tu percepción espacial."

"... ¿Entrenar mi qué?" Junpei preguntó.

"Te lo mando por mensaje. Revísalo cuando tengas tiempo." Minato dijo, sacando su teléfono. Le envió el mensaje a Junpei, y el tren llegó a la Estación Port Island. "Listo. Salgamos de aquí." Minato dijo.

El par llegó a la escuela, y Minato envió a sus Demonios a buscar a Fuuka, una vez más sin suerte. _"Me lo imaginaba... definitivamente esto es un problema."_ pensó. El día terminó rápidamente, y Minato se apresuró a llegar al Consejo Estudiantil. Se colocó su banda, y se sentó cerca de Mitsuru y Shinjiro. "Está oficialmente desaparecida." Minato dijo.

"... En ese caso, esta situación demanda nuestra completa atención." Mitsuru dijo.

"Esta noche ire a las calles." Shinjiro dijo. "Ya le dije a Aki que vaya con el Oficial Kurosawa. Deberíamos poder tener algo para mañana."

El trio asintió, y el resto del Consejo tomó asiento. "Ahora que todos están presents... comenzemos." Mitsuru dijo. "En primer lugar, quiero anunciar que hemos tenido exito en detener el increment de los casos de bullying, así como la implementación de las regulaciones en las que hemos trabajado. Les agradezco a todos por su cooperación en estos momentos."

Hubo un momento de silencio en agradecimiento, seguido de algunos susurrus y comentarios de felicitaciones. Por desgracia, para Minato y Shinjiro, esta fue una de las reuniones más aburridas a las que habían asistido. Era prácticamente una formalidad en este punto, y hasta Mitsuru se dió cuenta de que no había mucho por hacer. La junta terminó rápido, y antes de las cuatro de la tarde ya estaban afuera. _"... Eso fue una hora que nunca recuperaré."_ Minato pensó mientras acompañaban a Mitsuru a su moto.

"Oye, Mitsuru... si no hay nada importante, ¿crees que sea posible que no atienda a todas las reuniones del Consejo?" Minato preguntó.

"Noté que el día de hoy no fue muy estimulante." Mitsuru dijo. "Puede que lo considere... pero vas a tener que demostrarme que no estás descuidando tus responsabilidades. Si te unes a otro club cuyas actividades coincidan con las nuestras, lo permitiré."

"... ¿Si sabes que estoy excluido de los clubs deportivos, verdad?" Minato preguntó.

"También están los culturales." Mitsuru dijo. "Sin embargo, me parece que no admitirán a nadie nuevo hasta el diesisiete."

"Qué mal." Minato dijo.

"Intenta no llorar por eso." Shinjiro dijo. Llegaron a la motocicleta de Mitsuru, y ella se subió.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo que hacer si te empeñas en eso." Mitsuru dijo. "Ahora, si me disculpan." Encendió su moto, y realize un wheelie mientras se iba del estacionamiento, dejando a Shinjiro y a Minato atrás.

"... ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?" Minato preguntó.

"Ir a conseguir información." Shinjiro dijo. "Puedes venir si quieres."

"... Suena igual de aburrido que el Consejo." Minato dijo, haciendo que Shinjiro hiciera una mueca.

"Lo es."

"Iré a ver que más hago. Suerte." Minato dijo. Shinjiro asintió y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Minato contemplar las opciones que tenía para pasar el tiempo. Luego de un par de minutos, una idea llegó a su mente, y se dirigió al Paulownia Mall. Una vez ahí,entró a la Habitación Índigo.

"Bienvenido a la Habitación Índigo. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?" Elizabeth lo recibió como de costumbre.

"Salgamos en una cita." Minato dijo.

"¡Oh vaya! Pedirlo de manera tan directa... ¿cómo lo pondría mi hermana? ¿Cuánto desgarro? ¿Descargo?... ¡Ah, descaro! ¡Si, eso era!" Elizabeth respondió.

"¿Descaro? Puede ser, pero esto también es por tu felicidad, ¿sabes?" Minato dijo con una sonrisa. "Puedo mostrarte el mundo... pero no esperes un paseo en alfombra mágica."

"¿Alfombra mágica? Pensaba que esas no existían en Japón..." Elizabeth dijo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Minato se rió.

"No importa... ¿y, a dónde quieres ir?" preguntó.

"Hmm... es una pregunta repentina. Ya había pensado en eso antes, pero... no estaba segura de mi elección." Elizabeth dijo.

"Siempre podemos salir de nuevo en otra occasion si quieres." Minato dijo. "No lo pienses demasiado. Te sacaré al mundo real todas las veces que quieras y más."

"... Ya veo. En ese caso, escogo mi primera opción." Elizabeth dijo. "Me gustaría que me acompañaras a la Estación Iwatodai."

"¿La estación de trenes? Claro." Minato dijo. Salieron de la Habitación Índigo, y se pusieron en camino. Al llegar, fueron al punto más alto para darle a Elizabeth una mejor vista de los alrededores; la plataforma de trenes. Ella se quedó allí por tres segundos antes de gemir de sorpresa e intentar bajar las escaleras eléctricas que iban hacia arriba. "Oye, deja que me una a la diversion." Minato musitó, igualando su paso en el dispositivo mecánico.

"¿Diversión, dices? Supongo que podemos tomar parte en esta prueba conjunta de habilidad" Elizabeth dijo. Entrelazaron sus brazos, y al cabo de un rato, finalmente lograron llegar al inicio de la escalera. "Ah... Escaleras móviles que deben ser dominadas por aquellos que intenten caminar sobre ellas... Así que esto es una escalera eléctrica. ¡Parece simple, pero un paso en falso, y los retadores se enfrentarán a un desafío agotador!" El sistema de altavoces se activó justo cuando Elizabeth terminaba su frase.

"Advertencia: Favor de evitar bajar la escalera eléctrica que sube, y viceversa. Gracias." anunció.

"Y yo que buscaba un reto diferente esta vez." Minato dijo. "Pero supongo que deberíamos evitar atraer demasiado la atención." La pareja tan solo dió tres pasos antes de que Elizabeth se detuviera con una exclamación de sorpresa.

"¡¿Y... esto qué es?!" preguntó. "¡Favor de ver dónde pisa! Hay una fosa más adelante."

"Bueno, ¿no podemos simplemente ignorar eso, o sí?" Minato preguntó, caminando hacia la entrada de la alcantarilla cerca del centro de la estación. Elizabeth se rió un poco y fue tras de él.

"¡Colocado en el centro de una zona prohibida... Marcado con señales llamativas, que dicen claramente: 'No entrar'!... Los humanos parecen desear aquello que les está prohibido... Esto es interesante, ya que va en contra de la práctica común de esconder las fosas." ella dijo mientras la observaba.

"Una trampa en una trampa... quien sea que haya esto debe ser un cazador experto." Minato dijo. _"O al menos, así es como funciona en el anime. Pero hay otra cosa que debo confirmar."_

"Sin duda alguna..." Elizabeth dijo, dandole una vistazo al lugar. "Una escalera que pone a prueba la voluntad, y una caída que pone a prueba la fortaleza de uno... Las autoridades humanas tienen mucho que hacer para defender la ley y el orden de la ciudad."

"Y pensar que esto es solo una pequeña porción de la ciudad." Minato dijo. "Con únicamente dos obstaculos... No puedo imaginar lo que deben enfrentar calle por calle."

"Su situación siempre está cambiando, ¿no?", agregó Elizabeth. "Debemos seguir adelante, con nuestros pensamientos dedicados a los héroes no reconocidos que aman tanto esta ciudad..."

Dejaron la plataforma de trenes y se dirigieron al area frente a la estación. Su caminata fue interrumpida de manera abrupta cuando Elizabeth se detuvo, con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, y se separó de Minato. "Este... este aroma- ¡no puede ser!" dijo. Se dirigió hacia Octopia a paso veloz.

 _"... Hazama estuvo aquí la última vez que lo vi. Veamos de que se trata."_ Minato pensó mientras caminaba hacia Elizabeth y al puesto. Se sorprendió ante el súbito entusiasmo de la vendedora.

"¡Woah! ¡¿Pudiste decifrar nuestro ingrediente secreto con solo olerlo?!" preguntó. "... ¡Oh! Supongo que no usa ese extraño atuendo por nada, 'señorita'... BUeno, no hay ninguna ley que prohiba a los puestos de comida cocinar cosas ademas de pulpo, y ciertamente ninguna que diga algo sobre lo que nosotros cocinamos. ¿Entonces, que les parece? ¿Quieren comprar algo? ¡Hará que sonrías tanto que tus mejillas se te caerán!"

"¡Cocina tan exquisita que las mejillas de uno se caerán...!" Elizabeth dijo, tomandose un momento para considerarlo. La vendedora volteó a ver a Minato sonriendole. Le susurró "Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, chico.", y él le respondió. "Me estoy metiendo en todo lo que quiero." La vendedora se rió y regresó su atención a Elizabeth. "... Tal resultado causaría un caos en la realidad, pero definitivamente quiero experimentar esto."

"En ese caso, llevaremos dos." Minato dijo, pasando a su lado. Se acercó a la vendedora. "¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?" susurró."

"Nah, pero igualaré esa sensación." le respondió. "De acuerdo, salen dos especiales."

"¿No irás a pagar por esto, o si Minato?" Elizabeth preguntó. "Nunca he visto que le caigan las mejillas a alguien. Esto quiere decir que no cualquier ciudadano podría costearse esto- ¡Oh!... Viendolo mejor, cada platillo cuesta solamente cuatrocientos yenes..."

"Si, no te preocupes por eso." Minato dijo, pagandole a la vendedora.

"¡Gracias! ¡Aqui tienen, y vengan de nuevo!" les dijo. Mientras Minato tomaba la comida, la vendedora le susurró al oído. "Ya les dije a los tipos del JSDF sobre mi comida, ¿de acuerdo? Asi que no vayas por ahí esparciendo rumores sobre eso si tu 'amiga' te dice qué es lo que hay en ella."

"No se preocupe... Incluso si supiera lo que es, ¿por qué hablaría?" Minato respondió.

"Bien. Diviertanse, ¿quieren?" la vendedora dijo. Minato y Elizabeth asintieron y fueron a comer en una de las bancas frente a la estación.

Tomaron asiento, y luego de unos minutos, Elizabeth habló. "Esta textura particular. La firme y suave piel... No hay duda." dijo. "Debo decir, me sorprende encontrar este ingrediente en estos lugares..." Elizabeth dijo. Minato sonrió, sabiendo a lo que se referia cuando hizo que sus Demonios analizaran lo que estaban comiendo.

"Me interesa más saber como lograron pelar la piel... ¿los Gucumatz* son bastatne grandes, no?" Minato preguntó.

"En realidad, su tamaño puede variar dependiendo lo mucho que se alimentaron antes de morir..." Elizabeth dijo. "Aún así, imagino algún método de lavado por congelación fue usado para lidiar con las plumas... ¿Pero cómo es que conoces de esta delicia?"

"Tengo mis métodos." Minato respondió. "Pero déjame ver si tus mejillas están bien." Se acercó y acarició el rostro de Elizabeth. La besó en ambas mejillas.

"... Todo parece estar en su lugar." ella dijo.

"¿Quieres que revise de nuevo?" Minato ofreció. Ella se rió, y se apartó de él. Minato miró sobre su hombre y hubiera jurado que la vendedora le mostraba un pulgar arriba, pero la ignoró.

"No, eso no será necesario." le dijo. "De cualquier modo, todavía hay muchos otros platillos que debemos probar. Debo tener cuidado de no perder mis mejillas antes de degustar todas y cada una de ellas."

"Aún nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que el día se haga noche. ¿Qué mas te gustaría hacer?" preguntó. La pareja terminó de comer, y se levantaron de su banca.

"Parece haber varios establecimientos para comer en la zona... Quisiera probarlos todos." Elizabeth dijo. "Mi prioridad es visitar algo llamado 'manga cafe' y obtener una bebida de la 'barra de batidos'. Esta tal 'barra de batidos' permite una infinita combinación de sabores al mezclar diferentes ingredientes... Sólo pensar en eso me da una sensación de cosquilleo en la lengua."

 _ **"Sé de otra cosa que le daría un cosquilleo usando una lengua."**_ Jack dijo de repente en la mente de Minato.

 _"... Ahora no, Jack."_ Minato dijo.

 _ **"Hay muchas cosas con las que su lengua podría ponerse a jugar."**_ David sugirio.

 _"Cállate, David. Estoy ocupado."_

 _ **"Sé de un sabor que le podría gustar, y viene de cierta 'barra' que tienes."**_ Matador dijo.

 _"Basta de pensamientos pervertidos..."_

Con sus Demonios molestándolo con demasiadas fantasías mientras comía con Elizabeth, se sorprendió de haber logrado recordar mostrarle tanto el lado normal de Wakatsu y la División, las cuales ella disfrutó por igual. Decidió dejarla pagar luego de la tercera comida a fin de dejar descansar a su billetera.

El dúo caminó alejándose de las tiendas, con Elizabeth luciendo exactamente igual que cuando salió de la Habitación Índigo al comienzo de su cita, y Minato dándose cuenta de que sus pantalones se sentían un poco mas ajustados que antes. "Parece que hemos agotado las posibilidades culinarias de la zona. Debo agradecerte por esta deliciosa experiencia."

 _ **"Conozco una experiencia aun mas sabrosa."**_ David dijo. Minato ni siquiera se molesto en discutir con sus Demonios después de la cuarta comida, y los dejó llenar su mente con los pensamientos que quisieran. Al menos lo distraían del hecho que estaba comiendo demasiado.

"... Y también te agradezco, por tu oferta de 'mostrarme el mundo', como dijiste." Elizabeth continuó. "¿No te molesta si te tomo la palabra, verdad?"

 **¡CRACK!**

"Ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso, ¿no?" Minato respondió con una sonrisa.

 **Tú eres Yo...**

"Parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo." Elizabeth dijo.

 **Y Yo soy Tú...**

"Eso nunca estuvo en duda para mi." Minato dijo.

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Sol...**

"Hmm... Supongo que deberíamos separarnos por ahora." Elizabeth dijo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso?" Minato preguntó.

"Eso me gustaría." Elizabeth dijo. Minato cumplió su palabra, y escoltó a Elizabeth de vuelta a la Habitación Índigo. Entró, y hubiera jurado que la sonrisa de Igor era un tanto más amplia de lo usual, pero lo ignoró. Luego de despedirse, regresó al dormitorio.

"¡Hola!... Te ves demasiado feliz." Yukari lo saludó.

"Hoy me divertí bastante." Minato dijo. Ella y Akihiko eran los únicos en la sala, ambos ocupados con su tarea. "Sé que Shinji salió esta noche, ¿pero en dónde está el resto?"

"Mitsuru-senpai dijo que tenía asuntos que atender... sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Estupei se encerró en su habitación, aparentemente entrenando. No sé que es lo que trama, pero estoy segura de que escuché un par de cosas romperse." Yukari dijo. Minato se rió.

"Creo saber lo que intenta... puedes esperar que se rompan algunas cosas más." dijo, yendo a tomar un baño. Luego de asearse y colocarse una chaqueta negra sin mangas sobre una camiseta azul oscuro y unos jeans, preparó la comida del SEES, pero no se sirvió nada para si mismo. Después de su labor en la cocina, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando en su cuarto, hasta las once y media de la noche que fue cuando se puso su gorro, y se preparó para salir.

"... ¿A dónde vas?" Akihiko preguntó mientras caminaba por la sala.

"Exploración urbana." Minato respondió. Akihiko se le quedó viendo. "Algo que vi hoy llamo mi atencion."

"... Solo asegurate de cubrir cualquier cosa que hagas." Akihiko dijo. Minato se rió, y salió del dormitorio. Fue hacia la estación Iwatodai a paso lento, y vagó por las afueras del lugar. Una vez que todos transmutaron en ataúdes, inmediatamente saltó por la entrada de la alcantarilla en el centro de la estación, y miró a su alrededor. La extraña iluminación proveniente de la Hora Oscura le permitió ver un pequeño pasadizo, y se dió cuenta de que éste se dividía en tres tuneles.

 _"No pienso regresar dos veces por el mismo camino. Matador, David, vayan por los otros dos. Reporten cualquier cosa interesante que se encuentren."_ Minato ordenó. Sus Demonios se materializaron como dos pequeños cráneos flotantes e hicieron lo que se les pidió en tanto él iba por el tercer camino. Matador regresó cinco munutos después.

 _ **"Es un callejón sin salida. No hay nada además de paredes y una escalera."**_ reportó.

 _"Bien. No iremos por ahí."_ Minato pensó. Notó que el camino que había tomado comenzaba a hacerse más amplio, y estaba seguro de que ya no se encontraba debajo de la estación. El leve aroma de aguas negras provenía de arriba. _"Si... esa caída era más larga de lo que pensé. Si estoy en lo correcto, esto conecta con la zona de los generadores. Solo necesito encontrar un área bloqueada por escombros para confirmarlo."_

Minato siguió caminando, y David regresó a él. **_"El camino que tomé regresa sobre si mismo, con un par de salidas a la superficie y algunos interruptores electricos. Creo."_**

 _"Entonces debe ser por aquí."_ Minato dijo. Avanzó un poco más, hasta que su camino se encontró obstruido por varias tiras de cinta amarilla de precaución la cual parecía haber sido reemplazada en multiples ocasiones. Las rompió, solo para encontrar una pequeña barrera metálica, de aspecto bastante nuevo comparado con el resto del túnel. Pasó a través de la barrera, y siguió adelante hasta que finalmente llegó a una gran zona abierta con un reservorio de agua vacio y abandonado en el centro del lugar. Justamente del lado opuesto al que se encontraba Minato, pudo ver un área completamente sellada por diversas capas de metal y escombros. _"Lo encontré. Pero me sorprende que nadie más lo haya hecho."_

Observó el área, y vió que estaba tenía un aspecto más limpio que la zona de los túneles de donde venía. Además de eso, notó la entrada que daba al cuarto de generadores. _"... Jack, ve a ver que hay bajo el reservorio."_ ordenó. La cabeza de Jack apareció, y se fue flotando hasta el fondo. Se escuchó un extrano 'click', y el agudo sonido de metal contra metal. Jack regresó casi de inmediato.

 ** _"Creo que desperté lo que sea que se aseguró de que nadie hablara de este lugar."_** Jack dijo. Minato frunció el ceño, y el sonido del metal clavandose en el concreto se hacia más y más fuerte. _**"Preparate."**_

Lo primero que Minato vió fue un brazo metálico, largo y delgado posarse en el concreto fuera del reservorio, seguido por otro más. Los brazos ejercían suficiente presión como para agrietar el suelo, arrastrando el resto de la criatura a la superficie. En total, cada brazo media unos dos metros, y se conectaban a un núcleo reforzado con lo que parecía ser una cabeza de león en el frente, y otro par de extremidades en la parte posterior de la máquina. Terminó de subir, y el rostro del león volteó a ver a Minato. _"Rango de movimiento de 360 grados desde el centro, ¿eh?"_ Minato destacó mientras los ojos del leon brillaban de un rojo pálido.

 _ **"Olvidé mencionar que hay cuerpos allá abajo... la mayoría adolescentes como tu."**_ Jack dijo.

"Entonces, supongo que esta noche seré su vengador." Minato dijo, sacando su Evocadora. La puso en su cabeza, y la máquina cargó contra él. "¡Zionga!" exclamó mientras disparaba. Take-Mikazuchi apareció detrás de él y arrojó un enorme relampago contra la máquina. Ésta recibió el golpe, y se detuvo en seco. "Como pense... las máquinas no responden bien a la electricidad." se dijo. Continuó atacando con Zionga otras diez veces, asegurándose que su oponente no se moviera de nuevo.

Guardó su Evocadora, y decidió averiguar si había alguna marca en la máquina. La inspeccionó, y no pudo encontrar nada más que parte de un numero de modelo. "-SW32: Nemea". "¿Como el león, eh? Supongo que Hércules ahora me debera un favor." Minato dijo. Se rió un poco y se alejó caminando. No llego a dar ni tres pasos cuando escuchó a Nemea activarse otra vez. Inmediatamente rodó fuera del camino, y apenas evitó ser aplastado por uno de las extremidades. Volteó a tiempo para ver los brazos abiertos, exponiendo unas motosierras en el borde afilado. Se encendieron, emitiendo humo negro hasta que comenzaron a girar.

 _ **"Bueno, me habría aburrido si esto hubiera terminado rápido."**_ Matador dijo. **_"A este toro todavía le quedan fuerzas para pelear."_**

Minato invocó la espada de Matador y la lanza de Poder, abalanzándose contra Nemea, quien respondió de igual manera. Minato se deslizó por debajo cuando la máquina trató de embestirlo, dándole algunos cortes al núcleo con la espada de Matador mientras pasaba. Se levantó mientras la máquina giraba para verlo, y la cabeza de león abrió sus fauces revelando la boca de un cañón que brillaba con electricidad. _"... Mierda, acabo de cargar esta cosa."_ Minato pensó mientras activaba su Magatama de velocidad por instinto y comenzaba a correr. La cabeza disparó arcos de energia casi en línea recta, los cuales Minato esquivó al moverse por las paredes. Conforme ráfaga tras ráfaga impactaban detras de él, vió a Nemea rodar sobre las sierras, dejando marcas en el concreto mientras se movía para interceptarlo.

Nemea saltó a la pared, y Minato usó su Magatama de fuerza para arrojarle la lanza de Poder. Nemea la golpeó con una de sus zarpas, y disparó de nuevo cuando Minato saltó lejos del muro. Rodó para aterrizar a salvo, y desenfundó su Evocadora. "¡Baile Macabro!" dijo mientras disparaba. Jack cargó hacia el frente, cuchillos en mano, y atacó a Nemea. Éste saltó de la pared, haciéndole algo de daño, y usó sus patas traseras para contraatacar los movimientos de Jack. El Demonio lo esquivó, pero fue golpeado por un impacto de electricidad proveniente de la cabeza de león, destruyendolo.

Minato aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse. Invocó la lanza de Poder una vez más, y la ensartó en el cañón de Nemea antes de que pudiera disparar otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, el relámpago explotó en su hocico, haciendo que Minato se deslizara hacia atrás. Se quitó el polvo y la tierra de su ropa y se alejó del humo provocado por el último disparo, su mano en la Evocadora. El sonido de metal rechinando y una ligera ráfaga de viento que dispersó el humo reveló que, aún sin boca, Nemea todavía era operable. "Nada mal... Realmente haces honor a tu nombre." Minato dijo.

Nemea corrió hacia Minato de nuevo, y él activó su Evocadora. "Colmillos Dobles." dijo. Mithra apareció detrós de él, y apuntó sus dos bastones negros hacia una de las articulaciones de Nemea. La máquina gruñó, y dos relámpagos oscuros impactaron y atravesaron su objetivo. Minato se rió y fue a atacar la extremidad debilidada. Conforme Nemea alzaba una zarpa para defenderse, él uso sus Magatamas de fuerza y de velocidad para acortar la distancia entre ellos de manera casi instantanea y le destrozó la articulación de un codazo. Aterrizó a cierta distancia de la máquina, forzado a sacudir su brazo un poco por el dolor del impacto. Volteó y vió que Nemea se ajustaba a tener únicamente tres patas. Le tomo pocos segundos acostumbrarse, pero Minato ya se habia recuperado e hizo que David y Matador le llevaran lo que quedaba de la pata que le quito. Desvanecio la espada de Matador, con la intencion de usar la pata como un enorme garrote.

"Esto será tu fin." Minato dijo. Dejó que Nemea se abalanzara una vez más sobre él, y espero, con el brazo mecánico preparado. Una vez que la máquina se puso a su alcance, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto destruyó el núcleo de Nemea, provocando que la máquina avanzara una última vez antes de detenerse. Minato alzó la pata de nuevo, y le arrancó las demás extremidades por si acaso, antes de golpear el núcleo tres veces más, asegurándose de que ya solo fuera una pila de chatarra. Satisfecho con su trabajo, soltó su arma improvisada, y se estiró. "... Eso fue divertido." Minato se dijo a si mismo. Miró alrededor, examinando la destrucción que habían causado, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. No había pasajes ocultos, por lo que no quedaba nada más por encontrar en la zona.

La Hora Oscura terminó para cuando regresó a los restos del Nemea, y usó su teléfono para tomar algunas fotos de sus partes y de lo que quedaba de su núcleo, así como de la parte visible del numero de modelo. Incluso tomó fotos de la pila de cadaveres, del pasadizo que utilizó, y de los obstaculos por los que ingresó al lugar. Por ultimo, llegó a la entrada de la alcantarilla, y subió por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, no había nadie a esa hora, por lo que rápidamente salió de la plaza y regresó al dormitorio.

 _"Mitsuru y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre esto mañana por la noche. Me gustaría saber por qué acabo de combatir algo salido del laboratorio de un científico loco que aparentemente asesinaba a cualquiera que se le acercara... Hoy solo logré tener aún más dudas que antes."_


	49. Información Definitiva

**49\. Información Definitiva**

Luego de guardar sus más recientes imágenes en su laptop, Minato bajó a preparar el desayuno como siempre. Se sorprendió al ver que la primera persona en saludarlo fue Yukari.

"Buenos dias." le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Se estiró, dejando escapar un gran bostezo. "Esto apesta... Pasé demasiado tiempo pensando en esas historias de fantasmas que ahora tengo pesadillas..."

"Si te refieres a aquella en donde mi amigo fantasma te visita, eso paso de verdad. Dijo que te ves linda cuando duermes." Minato dijo. Yukari se despertó sobresaltada.

"¡N-no es cierto!" respondió. "¡Estoy segura de que eso NUNCA pasó!"

"Aunque debo preguntar... ¿nunca te quitas ese collar que tienes?" Minato preguntó. "O sea, ¿duermes con esa cosa puesta? Si no te conociera major, diría que eso es algo provocativo. Curiosamente, él piensa eso."

"¿¡Qué?! ¡¿C-cómo sabes eso?!"

"Como dije... él lo mencionó."

"Minato, ya basta." Akihiko dijo, entrando a la sala. "Vas a matarla del susto un día de estos." Minato se rió.

"Vamos, déjame divertirme un poco." dijo.

"... S-sabía que estabas mintiendo." Yukari dijo, intentando calmarse. "Pero ya en serio, ¿cómo sabes que duermo con mi collar puesto?"

"Eso... es un secreto." Minato dijo. _"Tuve suerte, maldita idiota. A veces me pregunto por qué le agradas a la gente. No es como si ellos obtuvieran poderes cósmicos de ti como yo."_

"... Sé que puedes alcanzar las ventanas por fuera, Minato." Akihiko dijo. "Y no creo que a nadie le guste que los observes. En especial cuando creen que están en privado."

"Ambos sabemos que tengo mejores maneras de entretenerme por las noches." Minato dijo.

"Tienes idea de como se escuchó eso, ¿verdad?" Akihiko preguntó, haciend0 reir de nuevo a Minato.

"Apuesto que tienes problemas con ese tipo de cosas." Minato dijo.

"... No es asi." Akihiko dijo. "Como sea, me voy a correr. Nos vemos." Se fue rápidamente, y Minato soltó una carcajada. Yukari suspiró.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser un idiota tan temprano?" le preguntó.

 _"Qué gracioso... ¿crees que soy yo el idiota? Oh, voy a disfrutar viendo tus reacciones cuando decida mostrarte de lo que soy capaz."_ Minato pensó. "Hmph. Me pareció gracioso." dijo.

"Tu sentido del humor está muy mal." Yukari dijo.

"¿Como tu investigación?" Minato preguntó, obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Yukari. "Apuesto a que no has conseguido nada nuevo. Seguimos donde empezamos, ¿cierto? Tres víctimas, todas pertenecientes al mismo grupo de amigas que pasaban el rato en las partes más apartadas de Tatsumi Port Island, ¿verdad?"

"... La investigación sigue en curso." Yukari dijo. "La mayoría de los rumores son estúpidos, pero no me dare por vencida. Voy a-"

"Espera." Minato la interrumpió. Invocó a David, quien comenzó a tocar una canción con tono heroico y animado. "Puedes continuar, valiente heroína."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Yukari preguntó. "Sólo digo que averiguaré más el día de hoy."

"¿Qué rayos fue eso? Apégate al personaje y di algunas palabras inspiradoras sobre dedicación y esfuerzo. Ya tienes la música, así que comienza a inspirar a las personas." Minato dijo. Suspiró, y David se detuvo. "De acuerdo, a las tres..."

"No lo hare." Yukari dijo.

"Uno, dos, y... ¡tres!" contó, chasqueando sus dedos a las tres. David comenzó su canción. Yukari se quedó callada, y David se detuvo de nuevo. "... Okey, quizás necesites un ejemplo. Observa."

"Oye, la broma se terminó." Yukari dijo. David volvió a tocar.

"¿Broma?... ¿Desde cuándo la búsqueda de la verdad se volvió una broma?" Minato preguntó. "Lo sé... Ya sé que para la mayoría de la gente, el bien y el mal no son más que constants arbritarias. ¡Pero aún así! ¡Incluso si nadie sigue el camino del bien, no quiere decir que deba ser ignorado!" Minato dijo, alzando su voz. Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se incline un poco. "Tal vez no exista tal cosa como la confianza o la justicia... tal vez esta búsqueda no es más que un montón de basura egoísta... tal vez sólo estoy ignorando la realidad de las cosas... pero si es como dices, donde la búsqueda de la verdad no es más que una broma... ¡entonces no lo aceptaré!" Minato dijo con una voz Baja y temblorosa. Se levantó, y respire hondo. "¡No, no, no, no!" exclamó. "No seré parte de... esta locura... No me sentaré de brazos cruzados y simplemente 'sobrevivir'. ¡Terminaré con esto! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Lucharé y moriré por este mundo!" continuó, dando vueltas sobre sus talons y extendiendo sus brazos. La música comenzó a formar un crescendo. "¡¿Preguntas qué es lo que soy?! ¡¿Quien soy yo para desafiar al mundo, no, al destino mismo?! ¡Soy su salvador! ¡Reductio ad absurdum! ¡Lo que llamas tonterías e idealismo, yo lo llamo salvación! ¡Ahora! ¡Ego te provoco! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate y caminemos hacia un nuevo futuro! ¡Juntos lo conseguiremos! ¡Encontraremos la verdad! ¡La alcanzaremos, y la tomaremos!" terminó, alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. David dejó que la música terminara lentamente, y desapareció.

"... Amigo, ¿qué demonios fue eso?" Junpei preguntó. Minato deshizo su pose, y notó al resto del SEES mirándolo fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Le mostraba a Yukari cómo dar un discurso motivacional." Minato dijo.

"Más bien sonabas como un maldito paria." Shinjiro dijo. "O el líder de una secta."

"Bien, esa era la intención." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. Volteó a ver a Yukari. "Y entonces, ¿qué tipo de música prefieres para tu discurso?"

"... No pienso hacer eso." Yukari dijo. "Y no creo que nadie más quiera escucharlo."

"Que aburridos." Minato dijo, suspirando. Se quitó el mandil que llevaba. "La comida está lista."

Luego de un desayuno incómodamente callado, el SEES salió a la escuela. Minato se movió cerca de Mitsuru, quien se quedo en su lugar de siempre en el tren, observando la escuela. _"¿Verá la escuela o a Tartarus cuando está así? Con pequeña carga de secretos, debe de tener varias voces en su cabeza como yo."_

 ** _"Siempre me ha impresionado su compostura."_** Matador dijo. _**"Bien podría tomar mi trabajo sin problemas."**_ agregó mientras Minato iba con ella.

"Mitsuru, encontré algo interesante anoche." dijo.

"¿Interesante?" le preguntó.

"Resulta que no tuvimos que esperar a la siguiente pieza de información del Tartarus." Minato dijo. "Descubrí una antigua red de túneles bajo Iwatodai, junto con un par de cosas divertidas."

"Red de túneles... ¿te refieres a los generadores?" Mitsuru preguntó, y Minato asintió. "Ya veo... ¿pero a qué te refieres con 'cosas divertidas'?"

"Algo salido de un videojuego." Minato dijo con una risa al final. "Hay un par de cosas que debes explicar, asi que prepárate para esta noche."

"... Haré los arreglos." Mitsuru dijo.

"... ¿Prepárate para esta noche?" YUkari murmuró, escuchando su conversación. Y una idea vino a su mente. "¡E-esos dos!" exclamó, lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención de el par en cuestión. La voltearon a ver, y se congeló.

"... Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es un mal hábito, Takeba." Mitsuru dijo. Entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué oíste?"

"¡¿C-conversaciones ajenas?! ¡Nunca!" Yukari dijo. Mitsuru mantuvo la mirada. "... Umm, no le dire a nadie sobre uhh... l-lo que harán e-esta noche... o sobre los a-arreglos." alcanzó a decir, mirando al suelo. Minato soltó una risa y la fachada seria de Mitsuru se deshizo. "Sólo, umm... ¿por favor no me ejecutes?"

Mitsuru se aclaró la garganta. "... Te perdonaré esta vez, sólo porque estoy segura de que malentendiste el contexto de nuestra conversación." dijo. Yukari asintió rápidamente y se fue a otro carro diferente al de ellos. Mitsuru suspiró. "A veces me pregunto lo que pasa por la mente de esa chica..."

"Pensamientos sucios." Minato dijo. Mitsuru lo volteó a ver. "Estamos seguros de eso."

"... No tengo respuesta a eso." Mitsuru dijo.

El grupo llegó a la escuela, y Mitsuru entró a clases temprano como de costumbre. El Sr. Toudou estaba sentado en su escritorio al frente de la clase, al parecer dibujando algo. Se detuvo al notar la presencia de Mitsuru. "No es nada de que preocuparse." le dijo. "Lo que en verdad te preocupa es simplemente la presencia de una Sombra particularmente fuerte."

"¿Está seguro de eso?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"Si... pues, buena suerte e intenten no morir." dijo. Mitsuru le lanzó una mirada fría por un momento, pero él simplemente regresó a su dibujo sin más que decir.

El día pasó sin que nada demasiado interesante ocurriera, y Minato decidió que era tiempo de continuar uno de sus Vínculos Sociales. _"De acuerdo, Yukari. Hora de que tú y yo pasemos el rato juntos."_ Minato se apresuró al lugar de Yukari antes de que ésta pudiera recoger sus cosas. "Oye, Yukari. Creo que te mereces un descanso de toda esa investigación que has estado haciendo... no es bueno preocuparse demasiado a tu edad, ¿sabes?"

"... ¿Estás bien? Suenas cada vez más raro..." Yukari dijo.

"¿Raro? ¿Por qué es raro querer ayudar a relajarse a una amiga?" Minato preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿O todavía crees que no tengo buenas intenciones?" Se le acercó y susurró. "Porque si eso es lo que quieres, puedo seguirte el juego."

Yukari suspiró. "Olvídalo... no has cambiado en lo más mínimo." ella dijo. "De todos modos, debemos seguir con esta historia. O sea, Fuuka está desaparecida."

"Exactamente por eso es que trabajar cansados es una terrible idea." Minato dijo. "Debemos guardar nuestras fuerzas para cuando importe de verdad, ¿no lo crees?"

"... Supongo que si." Yukari dijo. "Pero... antes debes responderme una pregunta."

"¿Quieres saber sobre mi, Mitsuru, y nuestras visitas nocturnas?" Minato preguntó.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" ella preguntó.

"... Sabes, preguntar sobre lo que pasa tras puertas cerradas es considerado algo pervertido." Minato dijo.

"¡O-oye, no tuerzas mis palabras!" Yukari dijo, haciéndolo reir.

"Bueno, creo que puedo decírtelo..." Minato dijo. "Hablamos."

"... ¿Es todo?" Yukari preguntó. Minato asintió. "¿Y entonces, de qué hablan?"

"Asuntos del SEES, Tartarus, tonterías del Consejo... es más una junta official que otra cosa, de hecho." Minato dijo.

"¿En serio?" Yukari preguntó. El sarcasmo era obvio en su voz.

"Si, en serio." Minato dijo. "Si te preguntas por qué es a puertas cerradas, es por que aún tenemos que compilar la información. Después de todo, no ayudaríamos tanto si les compartieramos toda pieza de información que encontramos. Posiblemente les daría un ataque, considerando que unos pocos rumores te causaron pesadillas."

"... Supongo que eso tiene sentido." Yukari dijo. "Pero entonces-"

"¡Ajá! ¡Dijiste UNA pregunta!" Minato dijo, interrumpiéndola y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Toda información relacionada con el trabajo queda prohibida hasta que nuestro descanso obligatorio termine. Como líder y tu amigo, no puedo mirar mientras tu trabajas sin descanso, Ahora, por favor elige una actividad de ocio en la que quieras tomar parte, y te asistiré lo mejor que pueda." _"... Vaya, ahora sueno como Elizabeth. Tal vez si tenga lo necesario para ser asistente de elevador."_

"¿Trabajar sin descanso?" Yukari preguntó, retrocediendo un poco. Se rió. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Vamos al Paulownia, ¿quieres?"

"Una idea espléndida." Minato dijo. "Vamos."

Ambos se salieron de Gekkoukan y llegaron al Paulownia Mall en breve, donde se detuvieron por algo para beber en Café Chagall para comenzar su visita. Tomaron una mesa y recibieron sus bebidas, y Yukari no pudo evitar notar que algunas de las meseras les daban miradas extrañas de vez en cuando. "... Creo que las personas aquí aún tienen la idea equivocada sobre la última vez." Yukari dijo.

"Posiblemente." Minato dijo, riendose un poco. "Aunque fue divertido."

"¡Tal vez para ti! ¡No quiero que la gente piense que soy esa clase de chica!" Yukari respondió.

"Creo que te preocupas demasiado por lo que piensa la gente." Minato dijo, dandole un trago a su chocolate caliente. "¿En verdad importa lo que personas que tienen poco o nada de relevancia en tu vida piensen de ti?"

"Entiendo eso, es solo que esa imagen en particular... No quiero que me conozcan como esa clase de persona."

"No quieres que crean que eres una mujerzuela."

"... Odio esa palabra. Pero si."

"... Sabes, esto se suponía que era para ayudar a relajarte, pero parece que estás aún más tensa que antes." Minato dijo.

"Si... haha, creo que estoy siendo una aguafiestas." Yukari dijo.

"Lo que hay que hacer es salir y hacer algo divertido luego de esto." Minato dijo. Sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Lo tengo! ¿Crees que podamos ir al karaoke sin que te desmayes esta vez?"

"... ¿Esa es tu idea de hacerme sentir mejor?" Yukari preguntó, una sonrisa formandose en su rostro.

"Funcionó, ¿no es así?" Minato dijo. Ambos compartieron una risa, terminaron sus bebidas, y estaban por ir al karaoke cuando el sonido del llanto de un niño llamó la atención de Yukari.

"¡Mami!" el niño gritó. "¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡M-Mami!"

 _"... Vaya que es ruidoso."_ Minato pensó. Yukari se acercó al niño, y él la siguió.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" ella preguntó con un sorprendente tono amistoso y calmante. Minato volteó a ver la estación de policia y pudo ver a Kurosawa en el interior. Se dirigió allá inmediatamente.

"M-mi mami me dijo que la esperara aquí..." el niño explicó. Gimió un poco antes de seguir hablando. "Y... y... me dió dinero, pero..." Otro ataque de gemidos con lágrimas. "P-pero no ha vuelto..."

"Hey, no llores..." Yukari dijo. "¿Ves? Ya estás bien... nos quedaremos esperando contigo. ¿Verdad, Minato?" preguntó. Volteó, pero Minato había desaparecido. "... ¿En serio?..."

"No hará falta hacer eso, Yukari." Minato dijo, regresando a la escena con el Oficial Kurosawa a su lado. Se arrodilló frente al niño. "Oye, escucha. Aunque parezca que es de los malos, este policia es un buen tipo... él encontrará a tu mama por ti, ya verás. Créeme, lo conozco personalmente." le dijo al niño.

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy bueno con los niños." Kurosawa dijo con una sonrisa. "No teman, la policia ya está aqui. Vamos a llevarte con tu madre, sin problemas." continuó diciendo con una voz que parecía sacada de una caricatura para niños, sorprendiendo tanto a Minato como a Yukari. El niño lucía bastante más calmado.

"¿E-en serio?" el niño preguntó.

"Ten un poco de fe en los chicos de azul." Kurosawa dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del niño. "Vamos. Estoy seguro de que tu madre solo está algo retrasada."

"S-si..." el niño dijo. Kurosawa tomó su mano y lo llevó a la estación. Volteó para asentir a Minato, quien no pudo resistir mostrarle un pulgar arriba.

"Vaya... Suponía que Kurosawa había trabajado con niños antes, pero no sabía que era tan bueno." Minato dijo. "Me alegra que estuviera por aquí. No quería tener que pedirle ayuda a un official cualquiera."

"Es un alivio... De verdad espero que puedan contactar a sus padres." Yukari dijo. Su mirada de alivio pronto cambio a una de molestia. "¡¿En qué estaban pensando, dejando a ese pobre niño por su cuenta?! ¡Eso me hace enojar bastante! Pero... supongo que mi mama no es tan diferente." dijo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Minato preguntó.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Yukari preguntó.

"No lo hubiera hecho si no me interesara." Minato dijo. "En mi opinión, 'estar en malos términos' es un poco vago para describir una relación."

Yukari le dió una mirada extraña, pero su expression se relajó un poco. "... No dije 'malos términos' exactamente, pero creo que eso es... Al menos recordaste lo esencial, supongo. Como sea, mi mama y yo no somos muy cercanas."

"No es mucho más descriptivo que antes." Minato dijo.

"... Eso creo. En fin, es porque ha sido una madre terrible. Aunque nunca fue así... Luego de lo que le pasó a mi papa, cambió totalmente... Ha tenido más novios de los que puedo contar, y hasta está viviendo con un tipo. La verdad, preferiría no saberlo." Yukari dijo.

"Suena que ella aún no ha superado la pérdida de su esposo." Minato dijo. "Asi que está haciendo lo que puede para intentar olvidar... lo que resultó en juntarse con tipos cualquiera."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?!" Yukari preguntó de repente.

"No es toy del lado de nadie. Solamente doy mis opiniones como alguien ajeno a la situación." dijo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"Hace un par de meses. Pero, probablemente este ocupada 'divirtiendose' con uno de sus novios." Yukari dijo.

"... Sabes, si esa es la actitud que tienes con ella, creo que estás empeorando la situación." Minato dijo. Yukari tembló de ira.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Quieres ponerte condecendiente conmigo, eh?! ¡No sabes nada sobre mi vida!" explotó. "¡¿Acaso has visto a tu madre dejarte por ir detrás de un completo extraño?!"

 _"... Vi a mi madre morir, pero dudo que decir eso ayude en algo, asi que..."_ "... No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre." Minato dijo usando un tono infantile, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer herido. En realidad, encontraba divertida la situación, pero definitivamente no era la reacción correcta en ese momento.

Al parecer, su triste expresión parecía suficientemente real para hacer que Yukari se calmara casi de inmediato. "... Lo... lo siento." dijo. Minato mantuvo su expresión triste. "... Mira, ya no hablemos de esto... No debí haber dicho esas cosas."

"... Está bien." Minato dijo, regresando a su rostro inexpresivo. "He lidiado con eso antes." _"¡Vamos, clases de actuación! ¡No me fallen ahora!"_

"... Gracias por escucharme, Minato." Yukari dijo. "¿Podrías... mantener esto entre tú y yo? Eres el único al que se lo he contado."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **SeráS bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano Los Amantes...**

 _"No, gracias a ti, Yukari... tu confianza es mi poder."_ Minato pensó. Su rostro formó una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo te cubro, ¿recuerdas?"

Yukari suspiró, y le regresó una sonrisa. "Si, lo recuerdo... Sabes, ya no me siento con animos de ir al karaoke. ¿Te molesta si mejor regresamos al dormitorio?"

"Eso suena bien." Minato dijo. La pareja emprendió el camino hacia el dormitorio en silencio, y Yukari fue directo a su habitación. Minato firmó en la recepción como siempre, y encontró a Shinjiro viendo la tele.

"Regresaste." Shinjiro dijo. "Tengo información que puede ayudarnos con Fuuka. ¿Te interesa?"

"... ¿En serio tienes algo nuevo?" Minato preguntó.

"Más bien es una confirmación, pero es una muy buena." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Recuerdas que Junpei mencionó que su amigo vió a una de las chicas que terminó en la entrada caminar a la escuela? Bien, no mentía... Todas las víctimas que se encontraron tiene al menos dos testigos que afirman que las vieron ir a la escuela cerca de la medianoche... Justo antes de la Hora Oscura."

"Entonces las amigas de Natsuki Moriyama fueron a la escuela desde antes de la Hora Oscura?" Minato preguntó. "... Las Sombras no pueden influenciar activamente a la gente fuera de la Hora Oscura, ¿o si?"

"No que yo sepa... Sé que si te atacan y sobrevives, puede que alucines un poco, pero te recuperas con el tiempo." Shinjiro dijo. "Asi que o éstas chicas fueron idiotas que siguieron sus alucinaciones al Tartarus antes de la Hora Oscura, o de verdad tenían motivos para ir a la escuela."

"... ¿Ya le contaste a Mitsuru sobre esto?" Minato preguntó.

"Ella y Aki ya lo saben." Shinjiro. "Por lo que escuché, ya pudieron confirmar que todo esto está siendo provocado por Sombras más fuertes de lo normal. Aki dijo que Moriyama se ha estado saltando demasiadas clases, pero aún sigue ahí. Mitsuru dijo que espera tener una charla con ella la próxima vez que la vea en la escuela."

"... Suena bien." Minato dijo. "Pero no veo como es que esto nos ayuda con la desaparición de Fuuka."

"... De hecho, algunos creen que el fantasma en la historia es Fuuka. Nadie la ha visto en dias, y parece que sus padres se intentan esconder del público." Shinjiro dijo.

"Hmph... Supongo que hay una buena probabilidad que que haya muerto de verdad." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero solo es especulación. No podemos estar seguros de nada referente a la Hora Oscura."

"Podemos estar seguros de que son malas noticias." Shinjiro dijo. "... Por cierto, Mitsuru dijo que quería hablar contigo. Está en su cuarto."

"Lo sé. Gracias por la información." Minato dijo, llendo a las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, Junpei volteó repentinamente en el pasillo, con los ojos vendados y sosteniendo un bate de beisbol. Akihiko estaba cerca de la puerta de Minato, con un par de guantes de box puestos, observando a Junpei como un depredador. Se relajó un poco cuando vió a Minato terminar de subir las escaleres.

"¡¿Eres tú, Akihiko-senpai?!" Junpei preguntó,

"No, soy Minato." respondió. "... ¿Convenciste a Akihiko para que te ayudara?"

Junpei se levantó la venda y sonrió. "¡Claro que sí! Estamos jugando a la gallina ciega*, y ya llevo dos aciertos." dijo entusiasmado. "Pero casi golpeo a Yuka-tan en la cabeza hace un momento. Me sorprende que no me haya gritado."

"Si... tuvo un día algo emocional." Minato dijo. "Pero, no dejes que te estorbe. Intenta no romper ninguna de las puertas."

"No te preocupes, Mitsuru-senpai dijo que todas están reforzadas. Incluso si la golpeas con una espada, probablemente se quede atascada." Junpei dijo. Minato se rió por el comentario, y siguió subiendo hacia el tercer piso, mientras Junpei se bajaba la venda de nuevo. Akihiko se balanceó sobre sus talons, y zigzagueó rápidamente en dirección a Junpei. El espadachín ciego se volteó y se preparó para atacar con su bate.

"¡GOLPE SAMURAI!" exclamó. Akihiko se detuvo y bloqueó el ataque con sus guantes, apenas logrando evitar que golpeara su cabeza. "¡TA-DA-DA-DA! Apunta otro más al As Detective!"

"Hmph... Creí que irías por un lado o el otro." Akihiko dijo. "Nada mal."

"Eso iba a hacer, pero luego pensé, 'oye, si solo golpeo tu brazo, aún cuenta', y entonces lo hice." Junpei dijo. "Para eso hacías todo ese zig-zag, ¿no?"

"Pues, estoy impresionado... incluso lograste darte cuenta de eso." Akihiko dijo. "De acuerdo, eso hace tres puntos para ti. Empecemos de nuevo." Junpei se rió y se quitó la venda. Regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se volvió a colocar la venda mientras que Akihiko se movie a un punto diferente del pasillo. JUnpei contó hasta diez, y salió de nuevo, una vez más con los ojos cubiertos. El juego comenzó otra vez.

Minato llegó a la habitación de Mitsuru, y tocó la puerta. "Un momento." Mitsuru dijo desde el interior. Abrió la puerta un minute después, y dejó pasar a Minato. Éste se eligió la silla del escritorio, la giró y se sentó en ella, mientras que ella colocaba el seguro a su puerta y se sentó en el borde de su cama. "... ¿Dijiste que tenías algo 'interesante' para mostrarme?" preguntó.

"Tan interesante, que mantuve mi laptop conmigo todo el día." Minato dijo, abriendo su mochila. Efectivamente, sacó su laptop, y comenzó a abrir los archivos que contenían las imágenes que tomó la noche anterior. "Dime que piensas de la pequeña zona que encontré debajo de la Estación Iwatodai."

Mitsuru pasó las fotografías rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vió la foto de los restos de Nemea. La examinó cuidadosamente, y luego miró el resto de las imágenes. Se congeló una vez más al ver la foto de los cuerpos en el fondo del reservorio., y le regresó la laptop a Minato. "... ¿La máquina estaba en ese estado cuando la encontraste?" Mitsuru preguntó.

"No... estaba activa." Minato dijo. "Intenté desactivarla sin destruir su cuerpo, pero mis ataques electricos solo consiguieron recargar una especie de cañon de rayos que tenía. No hace falta mencionar que la pelea se puso algo intense. Ese reservorio apenas estaba dañado cuando llegué."

"Ya veo... aún así, ese encuentro fue mucho más peligroso de lo que piensas, inato." Mitsuru dijo. "Encontré algo de información referente al trabajo del Grupo de Investigación Ergo... uno de sus proyectos más grandes era liderado por el Grupo Nanjo."

"Entonces, ¿sabes lo que era Nemea en realidad?" Minato preguntó.

"Un HSW de cuarta generación... Arma de Supresión Humana, por sus siglas en ingles." Mitsuru dijo. Su expression se ensombreció un poco. "No quería creer lo que leía, pero... una de las condiciones para que el Grupo de investigación Ergo continuara existiendo era que se cumplieran con los programas de desarrollo de armas del Grupo Nanjo."

"... ¿Qué clase de arma que está destinada a usarse contra humanos necesita un cañon de rayos?" Minato preguntó.

"... Los HSW fueron hechos para combatir usuarios Persona." Mitsuru dijo. "No estoy al tanto de los detalles, pero al parecer, su creación fue acelerada poco después deun incidente ocurrido en Sumaru City... No pude encontrar nada más. Mi abuelo... fue quien se encargó de su desarrollo luego de que el Grupo Nanjo los encontrara demasiado peligrosos para continuar con ellos.. El Grupo Kirijo creó las generaciones cuatro y cinco, pero su desarrollo se suspendió cuando mi abuelo falleció."

"Hmm... un arma hecha para destruir usuarios Persona... Me pregunto por qué los habrán conservado." Minato dijo.

"... Existe la posibilidad de que hubiera una organización de usuarios Persona rebeldes en el pasado. De ser asi, puedo entender como es que estas armas fueran vistas como una solución temporal." Mitsuru dijo.

"Puede ser cierto." Minato dijo. _"... O el laboratorio estaba obligando a usuarios Persona a hacer algo y los amenazaba de muerte con los HSW."_ "Esto da lugar a más preguntas que respuestas... por ejemplo. ¿por qué hacer un arma contra usuarios Persona en lugar de hacer una para destruir Sombras?"

"...No lo sé." Mitsuru dijo. "Sospecho que tal arma pudo haber sido creada, pero... no hay registro de eso, al igual que no hay registro del ultimo laboratorio usado por el Grupo de Investigación Ergo."

"... Por lo que puedo ver, la División Ergo parecía interesada en conseguir la dominación mundial." Minato dijo.

"Ese parece ser el caso... es exactamente la razón por la que mi padre destruyó lo que quedaba de ellos. Sin duda staban cegados por su vision del futuro... aunque no tenemos idea de lo que esperaban lograr." Mitsuru dijo. "Por cierto, Minato... ¿estás bien?"

Minato se sorprendió. No esperaba esa pregunta. "... No estuviera sentado aquí de no ser así." Minato dijo.

"Esto no es un juego, Minato." Mitsuru explotó. "La máquina a la que te enfrentaste fue diseñada específicamente para asesinar personas con poderes similares a los nuestros... Tuviste que usar tus otros poderes para ganar esa pelea, ¿verdad?"

"Hasta cierto punto, si, pero fue un ataque preciso de una Persona el que ganó la pelea al final." Minato respondió. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Quiero que dejes de hacer estas excursions por tu cuenta." Mitsuru dijo. "Has sido bastante descuidado con tu vida recientemente. Debes recorder que eres un active invaluable siendo el Líder de Campo."

"Incluso si llegara a caer, ya puse a Junpei en el camino correcto para que sea mi reemplazo. Akihiko y Shinjiro tienen mentes relativamente estables, por lo que pueden servirle como apoyo." Minato dijo, mientras Mitsuru lo observaba fríamente.

"... No eres un simple soldado que se puede reemplazar, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. "Hay personas que dependen de ti mucho más de lo que crees. ¿En serio piensas que Junpei, Yukari, o cualquiera de nosotros simplemente seguiría adelante si mueres?"

"La 'culpa del sobreviviente' es tan inevitable como la muerte misma, pero al menos estarían vivos. Se recuperarían." Minato dijo. "Pero no tienes nada que temer. Valoro mi vida demasiado como para perderla."

"Son solo palabras." Mitsuru dijo.

"Llenas con mentiras y engaños, ¿no es cierto?" Minato respondió. Logró ver que Mitsuru fue tomada por sorpresa a causa del comentario, pero decidió no presionarla de más. Aún no era el momento apto para revelar lo que sabía de sus engaños. Se rió un poco mientras se levantaba de la silla, y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Mitsuru. "Las palabras son vacías, pero estás al tanto de mis acciones. Si tuviera que elegir entre mi muerte o la de alguien más, ¿a quién crees que elegiría?" Mitsuru no dijo nada. "... Una pista. El día que mi familia vino, alguien los estaba siguiendo, e intentó deshacerse de mi... Ese idiota ahora está pudriéndose en algún punto bajo el puerto de Iwatodai."

"... Es cierto, eres más que capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, y tampoco tienes problemas matando lo que se cruza en tu camino." Mitsuru dijo. "No obstante, debes darte cuenta de que no eres invencible, Minato." Mitsuru dijo. Se puso de pie, y lo miró a los ojos. "Nadie duda de lo fuerte que eres... solo que tienes que ver que hay otros que dependen de esa fuerza más de lo que crees."

"... Las personas deben ser capacez de defenderse a si mismas." Minato dijo. "No puedes lograr mucho si dependes de alguien más. Aunque claro, hay un límite para lo que puedes esperar de otros."

"Tal vez... pero muy pocos pueden alcanzar ese límite. Y ciertamente, nosotros no lo hemos hecho.". Mitsuru dijo. "Entiendo que tienes una... predispocisión a no depender de otros, pero no puedes permanecer indiferente a sus sentimientos. Eso solo puede terminar en desastre." Hubo un breve silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Minato comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

"Tienes razón. Tengo un problema para depender de otros." Minato dijo. "Todos aquellos en los que he confiado siempre me fallaron, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? Después de todo, aprendí hace mucho que si quieres que algo esté bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo."

"Minato..."

"No soy un debilucho que necesita apoyarse en otros para defenderse. A diferencia de la vasta mayoría de idiotas en este mundo, yo no necesito unas malditas muletas. Puedo arreglarmelas perfectamente bien por mi cuenta... Pero incluso con toda mi grandeza, soy benevolente. Estoy mejorando las vidas de todo el SEES por voluntad propia... ¡Rayos, me merezco un maldito premio por ser tan generoso!" Minato dijo. "¡Sabes, incluso amenazé a un patético dios menor por ti! ¡Y también estoy haciendo a Junpei en un hombre, tratando de sacar a Shinjiro de su estúpido deseo suicida, haciendo ver a Akihiko lo idiota que es, e intentando que Yukari vea su propia hipocresía! ¡Así que no creo que necesite lecciones sobre Amistad, o basura como esa! ¡Incluso con todo mi supuesto 'horrendo pasado', sigo siendo el mejor aquí!" continuó. Se detuvo, y trató de calmarse. "Y ahí lo tienes. Las pruebas son irrefutables. Nunca he necesitado de nadie más, pero sé que los demás me necesitan. Y yo, en toda mi majestad, los ayudaré cuando lo requieran. Justo como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora."

Mitsuru se quedó sin habla. Simplemente se quedó mirando mientras Minato guardaba su laptop y salia de su habitación. Luego de un minute en complete silencio después de su partida, ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, observando la silla donde Minato estaba sentado. COmenzó a repasar lo que le pudo haber dicho al terminar su discurso, pero no consiguió pensar en nada.

Minato, por otra parte, estaba furioso. _"Increíble. ¡¿Qué carajos soy, un caso de caridad?! ¡¿Una triste historia andante?! ¡¿Se atreven a juzgarme en base a ese estúpido pedazo de papel titulado 'mi archivo'?! ¡Es ridículo."_ Regresó a su cuarto cuando Junpei y Akihiko reiniciaban su pequeño entenamiento, y se relajó con un poco de té. _"No sé qué me molesta más... el hecho de que se atreviera a pensar que algún día perdería, o el hecho de que pensara que en verdad me conoce."_

El tiempo pasó, y la Hora Oscura llegó. En Tartarus, Fuuka estaba acurrucada en una esquina una vez más. La voz en su cabeza había regresado.

 _"¿Disfrutando ser dejada atrás?"_ preguntó. _"No es como si a nadie más le importara, de todos modos."_

"No es cierto." Fuuka dijo.

 _"No, pero te engañas a ti misma. Acéptalo... nunca fuiste nada más que una carga para tus padres. Tu padre intentó todo para que fueras una dama respectable, pero no puedes hacer nada femenino."_

"... ¿Y eso qué?"

 _"Ya que nunca pudiste pasar sus expectativas, ¿por qué crees que es tan duro contigo? Obviamente te está castigado por ser un fracaso."_

"¿Qué?... Eso... eso no puede ser..."

 _"¿Y tu madre? Oh, ella es 'tan linda', ¿no? Siempre apoyandote y todo... pero has visto la Mirada en su rostro. ¡Detrás de esa mascara de amabilidad hay un sentimiento de descepción incluso mayor que el de tu padre! Pero en lugar de castigarte, te tiene lástima... posiblemente por que piensa que no mereces su atención. Después de todo, una revista es más entretenida que tu, ¿verdad?"_

"... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué... dices esas cosas?"

 _"¿Por qué? Porque así es como te sientes en realidad. Muy en el fondo, sabes que el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin ti en él... Rayos, el hecho de que hayas desaparecido sin dejar rastro quizás fue lo mejor, ¿no?"_

"... N-no... no... eso no es..."

 _"Lo es... y esa es la horrible verdad. Duele, ¿verdad?"_

"¡Ya deja de mentir!"

 _"No puedo engañarte. Soy tú, ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo, puedo hacer que nunca más tengas que experimentar nada de esta terrible realidad de Nuevo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarme ayudarte."_

"N-no... no me ayudarás. Vas a... usarme."

 _"¿Igual como tu 'gran amiga', eh? ¡¿Eso me hace tu 'gran amiga' también?! ¡Jajajajaja!"_

"... Di lo que quieras. Pero yo..."

 _"No deberías hacerte la ruda. Ya tienes la soga en el cuello, ¿sabes? No has comido en que, ¿once horas? Diablos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste algo? Jadeas como un perro, y cada vez se hace más difícil moverse, ¿no?... Yo puedo cambiar eso."_

"... No..."

 _"... Bueno, basta de diplomacia. Ya no eres tan fuerte como para resistirte. De haber aceptado mi oferta, esto habría sido sin dolor."_

Fuuka sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y dejó escaper una serie de respiraciones agitadas antes de caer al suelo, convulsionando aleatoriamente, y sus ojos cambiando entre su color natural verde azulado a un tono amarillo brillante antes de cerrarse por completo, y dejó de moverse. Luego de unos minutos, se puso lentamente de pie, y sonrió. Examinó sus brazos y piernas, y luego tronó su cuello. Sus ojos eran amarillo brillante. "... Así que esto es lo que se siente tener un cuerpo. Nada mal." Fuuka dijo. El color de sus ojos regresó a la normalidad. "Ahora... debo apresurarme para salir de este basurero. Y luego, empezará la verdadera diversión."


	50. Pimpnato Brosato

**50\. Pimpnato Brosato**

A pesar de haber pasado la mayoría de la noche anterior de mal humor, Minato fue el primero en la sala, haciendo desayuno como siempre. Los primeros en acompañarlo fueron Mitsuru y Shinjiro.

"Buenos dias, Mitsuru." Minato dijo sin dejar de prestart atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

"... Buenos dias, Minato." Mitsuru respondió. Hubo un breve silencio.

"... ¿Y a ustedes qué le pasa?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"¿Quieres explicarle, Mitsuru?" Minato pidió.

"... No es nada. Simplemente llegamos a un desacuerdo referente a cierto asunto." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Asunto?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"En mi opinion, no pasó nada." Minato dijo.

"Eso es debatible." Mitsuru dijo. "Puede que no tenga una respuesta en este momento... pero ya la encontraré." Se produjo otro momento de silencio.

"... No me digas que le contaste algo de la locura que llamas filosofía." Shinjiro dijo.

"Oye, ella se lo buscó." Minato respondió, haciendo suspirar a Shinjiro de la desesperación.

"Mira, Mitsuru... el tipo es un psicópata, punto. Puede que sea uno bastante sociable que sabe esconder su locura bastante bien, pero no tiene caso intentar razonar con él sobre lo que piensa en ciertos 'asuntos'." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se rió.

"Sabía que lo entenderías rápido, Shinjiro. Pero algún día, comprenderán que el mundo se equivoca y que yo tengo razón." Minato dijo.

"... Y ese es mi punto. Este tipo es un demente." Shinjiro dijo. Mitsuru los observó a los dos antes de tomar asiento en silencio. El desayuno del día fue, en una palabra, incómodo.

Durante el viaje a la escuela, Minato decidió pasar el rato con Junpei y Yukari, dándole a sus senpai tiempo para tener sus propias charlas privadas lejos de él. Yukari fue la primera en iniciar una conversación. "Oigan, ¿recuerdan que hablamos sobre aquella historia de fantasmas el Lunes? Terminemos de reunir lo que sabemos esta noche..."

"Creo que no tiene caso. No hemos descubierto nada nuevo." Minato dijo.

"Vamos, Yuka-tan... todo lo que sabemos es que esas chicas iban a la escuela a la medianoche." Junpei dijo.

"... De acuerdo. Tal vez no haya razón para hablar de esto." Yukari dijo. Frunció el ceño. "¡Ugh, esto es frustrante! ¡Aún no tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasó a Fuuka!"

"Con la próxima operación acercándose, no tenemos mucho tiempo." Minato dijo. "Si esto sigue así, puede que tengamos que olvidarla."

"... Es una locura, amigo." Junpei dijo. "Pero te entiendo... tenemos que ver el panorama completo aquí."

"Pero... pensar que debemos abandonarla... ¡¿qué rayos están haciendo nuestros senpai?!" Yukari preguntó.

"Al parecer, hacen lo que pueden." Minato dijo. "Pero no cambiará nada si nos seguimos preocupando. Únicamente debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa que se presente."

"Aún asi... No puedo creer que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer." Yukari dijo.

"... Te entiendo." Junpei dijo.

Llegaron a Port Island y se dirigieron a sus clases en silencio. El día pasó con relativa rapidez, y la hora del almuerzo llegó. Minato comió con Junpei y Kenji por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"¿Oye, Kenji, y cómo te fue con Emiri?" Junpei preguntó.

"Amigo..." Kenji dijo, mirando a Minato de reojo.

"Oye, no te juzgo. Si tú y la Srta. K tienen algo, te apoyo. Quiero decir, ¿ya sabes sobre mí y la Srta. T, no?" Minato dijo. Kenji se relajó y se rió un poco, aunque su rostro se ensombreció.

"Si... O sea, también te apoyo a ti y a la Srta. T, amigo, pero... desearía que hubiera resultado así para mi." Kenji dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!" Junpei dijo. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"... Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Emiri se iba a Kyushu pronto?" Kenji preguntó. "¡O sea, ahora algunas personas ya saben de nosotros, y va a ser un gran escándalo y todo! ¡¿Q-qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?!"

"¡Ve tras ella, hermano! ¡Si es la chica para ti, ve por ella!" Junpei dijo.

"Oigan, no nos pongamos tan drásticos. ¿Ya hablaste con ella sobre esto?" Minato dijo.

"Ya consideré ambas opciones..." Kenji dijo. "Pero Emiri ha estado evitandome últimamente. Es como si, de repente, ya no contesta mis llamadas ni responde a mis mensajes..."

"Hay una Buena posibilidad de que esté intentando protegerte." Minato dijo.

"... ¡Amigo, tienes razón! ¡Apuesto que te está alejando para que no te pongas triste cuando se vaya!" Junpei dijo.

"... Aún asi, hombre. ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Debo pensar en un plan!" Kenji dijo. "Hermano, sé que no hablamos mucho, pero... ¿Puedes ayudarme, Minato?"

"Claro que lo haré. ¿Desde cuándo dejamos de ser amigos?" respondió. Kenji sonrió como un niño pequeño.

"¡No te olvides de mi! Estoy en esto hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?" Junpei dijo. "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, sin problemas."

"¡S-si!" Kenji dijo. "¡Si voy a ser su hombre, debo ser valiente!"

"Esa es la actitud." Minato dijo. "Estarás bien."

"Yo le creería a este tipo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero puedes confiar en él." Junpei dijo.

"De acuerdo... bueno, sé que Emiri se mudará pronto, ¡así que debemos comenzar a pensar en un plan ya mismo!" Kenji dijo. "¡Me ganaré su corazón, aún si el precio es mi propia vida!"

 _"Eso se puede arreglar."_ Minato pensó. "Heh, ¿y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a hablar con ella hoy luego de clases. Es la encargada del club de tennis, y tienen una reunion hoy. Podrías alcanzarla antes de que vaya."

"¡Amigo, eres un genio!" Kenji dijo. "... ¿Pero, qué le voy a decir?"

"Sólo dile lo que sientes, hermano! No hay modo de que te rechaze si vas tan lejos por ella!" Junpei dijo. "¡Estaremos contigo!... Bueno, donde no nos vean, pero ya me entiendes."

"... ¿Decirle lo que siento, eh?" Kenji preguntó. Su rostro cambio a uno de complete seriedad. "Muy bien... Sé lo que tengo que hacer... gracias, chicos... pero esperen... ¡¿Rayos, qué voy a hacer si Rio aparece?!"

"¿Rio?" Minato preguntó.

"Rio Iwasaki... es una chica que siempre regaña a Kenji cada vez que si quiera lo atrapa volteando a ver a Emiri. Bastante molesta, ahora que lo pienso." Junpei dijo. "Debemos detenerla de algún modo... o todo este plan se irá por el caño."

"... Déjenmela a mi." Minato dijo, una sonrisa escalofriante formandose en su rostro. "Puedo mantener alejado a todo el equipo de tennis."

"Uhh... ¿amigo? ¿Qué onda con tu sonrisa?" Kenji preguntó.

"Se me ocurrió algo divertido." Minato dijo. "Mientras tú y Junpei confrontan a Emiri, voy a declarar mi 'amor eterno' a Rio frente a todo el equipo."

"... Rayos, hermano. ¿Ni siquiera la conozes, y estas dispuesto a hacer eso?... Todo un valiente." Junpei dijo, bajando su gorra en señal de respeto.

"¡Oye, no tienes que hacerlo! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso lo haría a tu reputación, verdad?!" Kenji preguntó.

"El estatus y las posiciones no significan nada comparados con algo realmente importante como esto." Minato dijo. "Y puedo ver que esto significa mucho para ti... Además, mi reputación esta por todos lados ahora mismo. ¿Qué es otro rumor más a la lista?"

"Cierto..." Junpei dijo, pensando en la cantidad de rumores que implicaban a Minato que se contaban en la escuela. Los únicos hechos que eran seguros sobre él eran que era uno de los infames Perros del Consejo Estudiantil y que era el nuevo modelo de Be Blue V. Pasando eso, todo lo demás era cuestionable.

"No te preocupes por eso. En todo caso, creo que lo disfrutaré más de lo que crees." Minato dijo.

"... Trata de no avergonzarla demasiado. Es molesta y todo, pero no es como que la odie tampoco." Kenji dijo. "Éramos bastante unidos de niños."

"El único que podría salir avergonzado sería yo." Minato dijo. "Pero deja que yo me preocupe de eso. Debemos prepararte para lo que sigue,"

El trio se acercó para formar un pequeño circulo, con su cabezas chocando entre sí, llamando la atención de una de las compañeras de Yukari, una rubia de cabello corto peinado en dos coletas y ojos de un azul brillante. "... ¿No te parece que esos tipos están algo cerca?" preguntó. Yukari volteó a ver el grupo de amigos y suspiró.

"Apuesto que están hablando de cosas sucias... especialmente si Kenji Y Junpei están ahí para empezar." Yukari dijo.

"¡Hah, tienes razón! ¿No son de lo peor?" dijo. "Sabes, escuché que Kenji tiene una avenura con la Srta. Kanou."

"¿En serio?... Oh, supongo que es por eso que Minato está con ellos. Probablemente le esté pidiendo consejos." Yukari dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué Minato sabría algo de eso?... ¡Oh, espera! ¿Quieres decir que los rumores sobre él y la Srta. Toriumi...?"

"Estoy segura que son ciertos... No se dirigen como maestro y estudiante cuando están a solas."

"Woah... que loco... pero, espera. ¿Cómo sabes eso, Yukari?"

"¿Hmm? Uhh, a veces lo presume a Junpei en el dormitorio, haha... Es un poco difícil no escucharlos cuando hablan de eso en la sala, ¿sabes?"

"¿Presumir que está con una maestro? Nunca me imagine que era esa clase de persona... Quiero decir, es un modelo y todo... hablando de eso, ¿crees que me lo puedas presentar?"

"... Créeme. No quieres eso."

"... Creo que solo lo quieres todo para ti."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!"

"Entonces, preséntamelo... No es como si compartieramos clases. A menos que estés asustada que te lo vaya a ganar."

"... Bien. Pero me debes una, Catherine."

"Heh, no te preocupes. Te compraré algo lindo."

Yukari y Catherine se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al grupo de chicos. "Hey, Minato. ¿Tienes un momento?" Yukari preguntó.

"¿Puede esperar? Estamos teniendo una charla muy seria." Minato dijo sin romper el circulo.

"¡Oye, no apartes así!" Yukari dijo. "¡Vamos!"

Minato suspiró, y se separó del grupo. Volteó, su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, y vió a Yukari y a Catherine. **_"... Otro no-humano, de nuevo."_** David dijo en su mente.

 _"Me lo imaginaba. ¿Será hora de que una demonio intente algo conmigo?"_ Minato respondió. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. Tanto Kenji como Junpei fueron tomados por sorpresa debido a la presencia de Catherine.

"Mira, solo quería presentarte a-"

"Me gusta tu cabello." Catherine dijo, adelantándose a Yukari. Le sonrió a Minato. "Soy Catherine. He querido conocerte desde hace tiempo."

Las miradas de Junpei y Kenji imnediatamente saltaron hacia Minato, preguntandose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Éste simplemente se rió, se puso de pie, agitando su chaqueta con algo de estilo mientras lo hacía. _"Me preguntó qué pasaría si tomo la iniciativa..."_ "Minato Arisato" dijo. Tomó la mano de Catherine y la besó, causando que Yukari soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa. "Un placer."

"Que directo... Me gusta." Catherine dijo. Esta vez fueron Junpei y Kenji quienes se sorprendieron.

"Me encantaría platicar, pero como dije, ya tengo un compromiso." Minato dijo.

"Es una lástima... Esperaba que pudieramos hacer algo juntos." Catherine dijo. Se acercó, y susurró algo en su oído. "Podría mostrarte cosas que te dejarán sin aliento."

Minato respondió liberando algo del poder de sus Demonios, tal y como lo hizo Kazuya cuando lo conoció, tomando a Catherine por sorpresa. "No lo sé, no hay muchas cosas que me sorprendan." Minato susurró de vuelta.

"... Tenía que ir por el único otro demonio en la escuela, ¿no?" Catherine dijo. "No me molesta... de hecho lo encuentro... emocionante."

"Me gusta como piensas." Minato dijo. Ambos se rieron en voz baja y se separaron. "Si quieres, encuentrame otro día... podemos hablar entonces." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso me encantaría." Catherine dijo, con una sonrisa propia. Se dió la vuelta y salió del salón mientras Minato se volvía a sentar. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en Minato, quien sonrió.

"Como dije... ¿qué es otro rumor más a la lista?"preguntó. Junpei y Kenji se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Yukari se alejó molesta. "Pero basta de eso. Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no? Vamos, hay que reagruparnos."

Al terminar la escuela, Minato, Junpei, y Kenji inmediatamente se dirigieron al campo de tennis. Se detuvieron en el pasillo que la Srta. Kanou tendría que pasar inevitablemente para llegar al campo, y Kenji volteó a ver a Minato. "Oye... ¿estás seguro de que quieres pasar por esto? No quiero que pases verguenzas por mi culpa."

"No te preocupes... Sólo concentrate en recuperar a tu chica." Minato dijo. "Déjame el resto a mi."

"Si... ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Somos hombres! ¡Y no nos echamos para atrás!" Junpei dijo. El trio se dedicó miradas serias por un momento, antes de que Minato se alejara del campo de tennis. Junpei y Kenji dieron vuelta a la esquina, buscándo a la Srta. Kanou.

Minato dió un vistazo por los alrededores, y notó que en el equipo de tennis, solamente había una de ellas practicando incansablemente contra una pared, mientras el resto no hacía mucho además de estar con ocupadas con sus teléfonos. Supo de inmediato que la atleta solitaria era su objetivo, Rio Iwasaki. Tenía cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos grises, lo cual le dió la extraña sensasión de que así es como pudo haber lucído su propia madre. Se concentró en el presente, y caminó hacia el campo, provocando una pequeña conmoción entre los miembros del equipo. _"Es el momento. El juego comienza ahora."_

"¡Oigan, si solamente van a quedarse ahí, lo menos que pueden hacer es quedarse en silencio!" Rio exclamó, dirigiendose a sus compañeras. Se detuvo cuando vió a Minato acercándose a ella. "¿Huh? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería decirte algo, Iwasaki-san." dijo Minato. Se colocó a un par de metros de ella, y todas las chicas del equipo formaron una pequeña multitud a su alrededor.

"¿Decirme algo?... Bueno, ¿y qué es?" preguntó.

"He venido aquí..." Minato dijo, respirando hondo. Se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras que extendía su izquierda hacia Rio. "Para ofrecerte mi corazón."

Las chicas a su alrededor estallaron en una cacofonía de gritos emocionados. Rio se tomó unos momentos para procesar lo sucedido, antes de sonrrojarse y revolverse incómoda. "Umm... Yo no-" atinó a decir.

Minato se puso de pie en un movimiento elegante y tomó las manos de Rio entre las suyas. "Shh, shh..." dijo. "Sé que esto debe ser una sorpresa para ti... Pero ya no puedo engañarme a mi mismo. Entiendo que no merezco a alguien tan perfecta como tú y que no tengo oportunidad alguna de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, pero te amo más que a mi propia vida."

El equipo de tennis continuó con sus gritos, incluso subiendo la intensidad de los mismos, llamando la atención de Junpei. "... Espero que no esté haciendo nada demasiado loco por allá. Tiene el mal hábito de no cuidarse a si mismo, ¿sabes?"

"¡Oye, céntrate en esto, amigo! ¡Él se está jugando el pellejo para que podamos hacer esto!" dijo Kenji. Junpei asintió y regresó a su vigilia. Luego de un par de tensos minutos, la Srta. Kanou apareció. "Muy bien, hermano..." dijo Kenji, temblándo un poco. Junpei le dió un par de palmadas en el hombro y bajó su gorra en apoyo a su amigo.

"Puedes hacerlo, amigo. Estamos contigo." dijo Junpei. Kenji se rió nervioso, y salió del pasillo para confronter a la Srta. Kanou. Junpei permaneció a la vuelta de la esquina, rezando en silencio por Kenji.

"Emiri..." Kenji comenzó, colocandose frente a la Srta. Kanou. Ella se detuvo, lanzandole una mirada un tanto fria a Kenji.

"... Tomochika. Prefería que te abstuvieras de llamarme por mi primer nombre." dijo la Srta. Kanou

"... Tengo algo que deicr." dijo Kenji. "Mira... entiendo que lo nuestro puede ser... extraño, o mal visto, o un complete escándalo... pero... debo decirlo en voz alta."

La Srta. Kanou le dió un vistazo rápido, riéndose por dentro. Le habían dicho que terminara su relación con el chico por miedo a recibir un castigo, pero la iban a transferir en un año de cualquier modo. Así que decidió divertirse mientras durara, y disfrutaría cada momento. "... ¿Y qué es?" preguntó, ocultándo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Emiri, yo... oh, vamos, no es fácil decir esto, rayos..." Ken inició, rascándose la cabeza. La Srta. Kanou hizo un gran esfuerzo por no tirarse al suelo y reir como loca ante la ridícula muestra de desespero. "... ¡Argh, ya basta! ¡Lo dire como es y ya!" dijo Kenji. "¡Emiri, te amo! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero que nos casemos y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! ¡No me importa si a la gente no le gusta, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡NO me interesa lo que la gente piense de nosotros! No... No quiero dejarte ir." Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejillas.

La risa interna de Emiri Kanou cesó. Había estado esperando una confesión cursi o algo parecido, pero esto estaba escalando de manera ridículamente rápida. "Kenji..." dijo.

"Yo... quiero estar contigo." Kenji continuó. "I-incluso si todo el mundo me odia por eso, o si empiezan a decir todo tipo de cosas sobre mi... ¡Iré contigo a Kyushu, o a cualquier lado contigo!"

Kenji estaba al borde de las lágrimas, confesando sus sentimientos y emociones a la mujer frente a él. A la Srta. Kanou le gustaba jugar con los corazones de sus 'víctimas', pero solo hasta cierto punto. Esta era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien tan serio sobre su supuesta relación con ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovida por ello.

Pero solo un poco. Soltó una enorme carcajada en su mente. Tenía razón, este chico era único. El joven le acababa de demostrar que podia entretenerse mucho más con un solo muchacho, y tenía un conejillo de indias para probar esa teoría más que dispuesto justo ahí. Ella era Beethoven, y su piano yacía frente a ella. Dió un paso al frente, acariciando el cabello de Kenji. "... Lo siento." dijo.

"... ¿E-emiri...?" preguntó Kenji. La Srta. Kanou se acercó y plantó un beso en sus labios. Junpei celebró a solas a la vuelta de la esquina.

"... Tenemos mucho por hablar, ¿no crees?" ella preguntó. Kenji sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban, abrazandolo.

"E-eso parece, ¿no?" respondió Kenji. Luego de un breve abrazo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y se fueron juntos.

"... Eso fue lo más masculino que he visto en mi vida." dijo Junpei, bajando su gorra orgullosamente mientras la pareja se alejaba del corridor. Luego volteó a ver en dirección del campo de tennis, y vió a Shinjiro ir hacia allá. Aún podia escuchar la conmoción y a las chicas, e inmediatamente se apresuró a interceptarlo.

En el campo, Minato se las había arreglado para abrazar a Rio por detrás, y tenía su cabeza recargada en sus hombros. Ella estaba más roja que un tomate. "¡O-oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!" preguntó Rio.

"Dijiste que podíamos salir, ¿no? ¿No es esto lo que la gente hace cuando sale en una cita?" Minato respondió.

"¡P-p-pero no ahora!" Rio dijo. El equipo de tennis estaba demasiado ocupado apoyando a Minato, que no notaron a Shinjiro entrar y pasarlas de largo. Se colocó justo frente a Minato, y chocó su palma contra su frente en un gesto de total frustración.

"Oye, idiota. Será mejor que dejes a las chicas en paz y lleves tu trasero al Consejo, o voy a tener que molerte a golpes aquí mismo." Shinjiro advirtió.

"Lo haría si pudiera... pero creo haber caído victim de una atracción fatal." Minato respondió, sin moverse un centímetro.

"Tch... sabes que Mitsuru te ejecutará por esto, ¿verdad?" Shinjiro dijo.

"Pues que así sea." Minato continuó.

"¿E-ejecutar? ¡¿Molerte a golpes?! ¡Oye, reacciona!" Rio dijo. "¡P-piensalo un poco!"

"¡Hermano!" Junpei gritó, llegando poco después de Shinijro. "¡Se terminó!"

"... Bueno, parece que nustro tiempo ha concluido, amor mío." Minato susurró al oído de Rio. La soltó lentamente, y se despidió con una reverencia. "Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro." Dejó a una Rio confundida y sin habla ser consumida entre el resto del club de tennis, y se unió a Shinjiro y a Junpei mientras salían del patio.

"¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo, idiotas?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"Ayudando a un amigo... ¡Oye, el plan salió a la perfección! ¡Kenji hasta salió con un beso y ambos se fueron juntos! Y su declaración... No sé si yo hubiera tenido las pelotas para decir algo como eso. Fue muy emotivo." Junpei dijo.

"Ojalá lo hubiera visto... Sé que le dijimos que dijera lo que siente, pero es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Estoy impresionado... Definitivamente yo no lo hubiera podido hacer." Minato dijo.

"... ¿Están diciendome que ustedes, par de idiotas, estaban ocupados ayudando a ese chico Kenji a regresar con la Srta. Kanou? ¿Aunque nosotros mismos se los prohibimos?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"... Espera, ¿Se los prohibieron?" Junpei preguntó.

"Hablamos con ella al respecto... pero eso fue antes de que supiera lo mucho que significa para Kenji." Minato dijo. "Hablare con ella... y también con Kenji. Mientras logren mantenerlo en secreto, estarán bien."

"... Has lo que quieras, tarado. No arriesgaré mi pellejo por ti si Mitsuru decide hablar del tema." Shinjiro dijo.

Silenciosamente, se dirigieron a la Sala del Consejo, y Shinjiro los guió al cuarto trasero, lejos del resto de los miembros del Consejo. Mitsuru estaba sentada en su lugar designado, y Shinjiro se colocó detrás de ella. _"Uh... Por lo general, yo siempre estoy del otro lado, Debo decir, la luz que viene de esa ventana hace maravillas con el factor de intimidación."_ Minato pensó

"Minato... parece que intentaste faltar al Consejo." Mitsuru dijo.

"El idiota estaba ocupado tratando de impresionar a una chica del club de tennis." Shinjiro dijo. "Y también apoyando un plan para hacer que Kenji Tomochika y la Srta. Kanou regresaran. Al parecer, funcionó."

"... Entonces, no sólo estabas desperdiciando tiempo, sino que también fuiste directamente en contra de mis órdenes." Mitsuru dijo. La temperature del cuarto disminuyó. Ya estaba molesta con Minato, y esto no ayudaba su situación. Esto era una traición. "¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defense?"

"La responsabilidad es toda mía." Minato dijo, hacienda una reverencia. "Sin embargo, únicamente dire esto: Kenji es mi amigo y él realmente ama a la Srta. Kanou. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por un amigo."

"... Entonces, sabes lo que-" Mitsuru empezó. Fue interrumpida por Junpei, quien se quitó su gorra e hizo una reverencia al lado de Minato.

"¡Yo fui el que lo metió en esto! ¡Fui yo quien pidió su ayuda, no Kenji!" Junpei dijo. "¡Fui yo y mi gran bocota el que lo puso en esta situación, así que si va a ser castigado, yo merezco el doble, rayos!"

La postura de Minato se tambaleó, y tuvo que recuperar el equilibrio para evitar caerse. Volteó a ver a Junpei, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "... ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? Solo lo estás empeorando para ti también."

"¡No, amigo! No puedo simplemente dejar que seas el único castigado por lo que hicimos... Dijimos que si caíamos, iba a ser con un gran y glorioso boom, ¿no? Vamos... ya nos descubrieron de todos modos." Junpei dijo, regresando a su postura erguida.

"... ¿Si sabes que eso solo suena bien figurativamente, verdad?" Minato preguntó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. "En la vida real, es una pésima idea."

"También el 'boom' es figurativo, sabes." Junpei respondió. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que el dúo comenzó a reirse. Mientras lo hacían, Mitsuru no pudo evitar sonreir también. Cuando se calmaron, ambos se sujetaban el vientre.

"... Gracias, hermano." Minato dijo.

"¿Para qué están los amigos?" Junpei dijo.

"... No había visto una amistad como esa desde tú y Akihiko." Mitsuru le susurró a Shinjiro.

"... Tch." fue su respuesta.

"Bien, ahora que terminaron, esperen su castigo en el dormitorio." Mitsuru dijo cuando regresó su atención al par de amigos. "Y también, van a archivar papeles aquí hasta que regresemos."

"¿Archivar, eh?" Minato dijo. Volteó y le mostró a Junpei una pequeña sonrisa. "Podemos hacer lo que queramos con la basura, ¿verdad?"

"... La basura debe ser desechada." Mitsuru dijo.

"Déjanos encargarnos de eso." Junpei dijo, sonriendole de vuelta a Minato.

Mitsuru puso al dúo a trabajar, y terminó siendo constantemente asaltada por un escuadrón de aviones de papel que aterrizaron por todo el salon usado por el Consejo, así como las risas tanto de Minato como de Junpei. El tiempo del Consejo pasó, y el grupo regresó al dormitorio. Yukari y Aikihiko se encontraban sentados en la sala, ambos con miradas aprensivas en sus rostros.

"... Entonces, ¿una ejecución pública doble, eh?" Yukari preguntó conforme entraban.

"Si... estos dos se opusieron directamente a mis órdenes, y por lo tanto, deber server de ejemplo para el resto." Mitsuru dijo. "... Sus Evocadoras, por favor."

Minato se rió y sacó su Evocadora, girandole con su mano mientras caminaba y la colocaba en la mesa de la sala. Regresó a donde estaba, y Junpei comenzó a avanzar. No hubo palabras entre ambos. Simplemente alzaron sus manos y las chocaron mientras pasaban y asentían. Junpei puso su Evocadora, y volvió con Minato.

"... No parecen tan asustados." dijo Akihiko. "Entiendo a Minato... pero puede que sea un grave error para Junpei."

Mitsuru dió un paso al frente, llevando su Evocadora a la cabeza. "... ¿Sus últimas palabras?" preguntó.

Junpei soltó una risa y se quitó su gorra. "Yuka-tan, ¿te importaría cuidar esto por mi?" preguntó, arrojandosela suavemente. Ella la atrapó, con una Mirada incrédula en su rostro. "Bien, cuando estés lista, senpai."

"... No lo pude haber dicho mejor." dijo Minato. Se rió y ajustó su cabello para que no entrara en contacto con su cara. "Hora de explotar."

"Ka-boom" dijo Junpei, haciendo un gesto con su puño que termino con el dedo medio levantado.

"Poof." dijo Minato, retirando los ultimos cabellos con un dedo. El dedo medio.

"... Muy bien. Si no tienen nada más que decir, entonces... prepárense para ser ejecutados." dijo Mitsuru. Disparó su Evocadora. Junpei intercambió una mirada con Minato conforme el hielo se formaba alrededor de sus pies.

 **CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo... Y Yo soy Tú...**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Mago...**

Minato fue forzado en una extraña posición lateral, con el hielo formando una especie de pinza que apenas evitaba penetrar su piel en ambos lados de su cuerpo, con su cabeza, extremidades, y varias partes de su cuerpo completamente cubiertas de hielo. Junpei quedó como si estuviera sentado en una silla, con algo de hielo inmovilizando sus extremidades, cabeza, y torso mientras que la silla tenía pequeños pinchos que apenas evitaban penetrar su espalda. Ambos compartían una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros.

"... Estos tipo estan en otro nivel." Akihiko dijo, temblando un poco al ver las posiciones finales. Mitsuru guardó su Evocadora.

"Deben ser aislados. Todos, subamos." dijo. El resto del SEES siguió sus instrucciones sin decir nada, dejando el dúo a solas. Luego de cuatro horas, Mitsuru bajo sola, y los descongeló. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Minato se rió un poco y se puso de pie con facilidad. "Eso me dió cosquillas" dijo. Volteó a ver a Junpei, quien estaba temblando de frío y evitaba mover mucho su espalda. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Junpei asintió rápidamente como agradecimiento.

"... Minato, quisiera hablar contigo en privado. Junpei, deberías ir a ducharte." Mitsuru dijo. Junpei hizo como se le pidió, dejando a Mitsuru y a Minato a solas en la sala. "¿Qué aprendiste de todo esto?"

"... Siempre supe que Junpei era especial." Minato dijo. "Pero nunca me imaginé algo como esto. Es mucho más que un simple diamante en bruto... Pero esto no cambia nada. Aunque tiene sentido, no puedo ser el único ser extraordinario en este planeta."

"... Así que vas a seguir haciendo lo que te plazca." Mitsuru dijo.

"Si... con una excepción." Minato dijo. "Pelearé por ese chico con todo lo que tengo y más si es necesario... Él es todo lo que yo pude haber sido."

"Aún puedes serlo." Mitsuru dijo.

"No... Hace mucho que pasé el punto de no retorno." Minato dijo. "Además... este mundo necesita personas como yo. Después de todo... no puede haber héroes sin villanos, ¿verdad?"

"... Eres muchas cosas, Minato. Pero 'villano' no es una de ellas." Mitsuru dijo.

"Hmph... tal vez la visión que tienes de mi no lo es." Minato dijo. Se rió. "Quizás un día, me verás como realmente soy. Pero no hoy."

Pasó al lado de Mitsuru y regresó a su habitación. Minato pasó la mayoría de la noche alternando entre sus estudios y ejercitándose, principalmente porque sentía que no había hecho mucho de ambos los ultimos dias.


	51. Los Dioses del 2-F

**Nota General: YAAAAAASS! Por fin regrese a este proyecto de traducción! Ya venía siendo tiempo pero se atravesaron varias cosas como, ya saben, la vida.**

 **En fin, espero y sea de su agrado. Como siempre lean, dejen review si les gustó y nos vemos hasta el proximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **51\. Los Dioses del 2-F**

Minato se encontraba en medio de una rigurosa rutina de entrenamiento en medio de la azotea. Tenía su Evocadora en mano, y la apuntó a su cabeza. _"... Aquí vamos de nuevo."_

Disparó una vez, haciendo aparecer a Empusa a su izquierda. Pan comido. Un Segundo disparo, e invocó a Poder a su derecha, con algo de esfuerzo por su parte. Disparó una tercera vez, y sintió escalofríos. Shiisaa, un león dorado con cola, melena y piel sobre sus patas de color verde oscuro se materialize lentamente frente a él. Minato se concentró, y miró al cielo.

"Mazio." murmuró.

Las tres Personas lo voltearon a ver, y todas rugieron a la vez. Cada una de ellas creó varios relámpagos que lo golpearon numerosas veces, haciendolo convulsionary por las descargas súbitas. En medio de todo esto, intent invocar los cuchillos de Jack desesperadamente. La sustancia negra de la que salían se formó en sus manos, y Minato esquivaba los ataques mientras intentaba mantenerse los suficientemente concentrado para formar sus armas. Logró crear los mangos en los primeros segundos, pero las hojas se formaban a un paso asquerosamente lento. Apenas llegaron a la mitad cuando Minato colapsó, y sus Personas se desvanecieron. Se quedó en el suelo, sufriendo algunos espasmos conforme la sustancia negra desaparecia de sus manos. _"... Otra vez."_

Al cabo de unos minutos en el suelo, Minato se levantó poco a poco, recogiéndo su Evocadora del piso. _"Esta vez lo lograré."_

Repitió su ritual, pero intent incovar un arma a la vez. Se las arregló para formar una, pero apenas consiguió crear el mango de la otra antes de colapsar de nuevo. Evitó caerse al apoyarse con su arma, quedando de rodillas. _"...No hay puntos por intentarlo. Si no lo logras, solo eres un perdedor. Y yo no soy un maldito perdedor."_

Minato se puso de pie y levantó su Evocadora de nuevo. Comenzó su ritual otra vez y lo repitió un par de veces más. En su octavo intento, la puerta de la azotea se abrió. Akihiko y Mitsuru entraron justo a tiempo para ver el aparente auto-martirio de Minato. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Akihiko exclamó, corriendo para detenerlo.

Minato dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y sus Personas desaparecieron. Cuando la electricidad se desvaneció, se quedó en su lugar, incado y al borde del colapso, con dos cuchillos en sus manos. Estaba jadeando y respirando fuerte, pero tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro. "... Entrenando." Minato susurró. "Únete."

"¿Qué-?" comenzó Akihiko, pero fue interrumpido cuando Minato corrió velozmente hacia él, agitando su cuchillo. Akihiko salió de su camino y retrocedió. "¡Oye, esto no es un juego!" Akihiko gritó. Alzó sus puños, y Minato usó su Evocadora mientras le daba la espalda a Akihiko. Dejó que los cuchillos se desvanecieran.

"¡Zionga!" Minato exclamó. Take-Mikazuchi alzó su espada, y un enorme relámpago golpeó a Minato. Éste retrocedio a causa del choque, antes de agitar sus brazos en el aire, invocando la espada y el capote de Matador. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para el momento que Take-Mikazuchi desapareció, pero se abalanzó contra Akihiko de todos modos. "Más... ¡MÁS!"

Minato dió un par de pasos antes de que una pared de hielo apareciera frente a él. Sabía que era obra de Mitsuru, pero decidió ver que tanto podia hacer en ese estado. Intentó usar su Magatama de Fuerza para atravezar el muro, pero no era capaz de hacer eso mientras tenía sus armas. Se deshizo de ellas y destrozó la pared, continuando su carga contra Akihiko. No obstante, se tumbó sobre sus cuatro extremidades para continuar su avanze, y se abalanzó contra su objetivo en esa posición. Akihiko soltó un par de maldiciones y se alejó corriendo, pasando a Mitsuru y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"... Pagará por eso." Mitsuru dijo, con Pentesilea flotando tras ella. Minato la miró, considerándola otro objetivo, retorciendose de manera extraña. "¡Minato, te ordeno que te detengas!"

"¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" Minato preguntó, poniendose lentamente de pie. Sus brazos colgaban a sus lados, y su postura era algo encorvada. Hizo uso de su Magatama de Velocidad, y apareció frente a Mitsuru en un instante. "Nos divertiremos muchísimo." le dijo, pasando una mano sobre su cabello pelirrojo.

Aquello fue demasiado para Mitsuru. Su cara cambió a una expresión de terror puro. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y pateó a Minato antes de forzar la puerta de la azotea y correr al interior del edificio. _"¡Esto es tan divertido!"_ pensó Minato mientras continuaba su persecusión. Corrió tan desesperadamente como pudo, saltando escalones y rebotando en las paredes mientras se reía.

Mitsuru llegó a la sala en el primer piso, y vió a Akihiko vociferando órdenes al resto del SEES. "¡Debemos irnos, ahora!" exclamó.

"¿De qué rayos hablas, Aki? Sabes como es. Probablemente piensa que es un maldito juego para él." dijo Shinjiro. Mitsuru corrio, dejandolo atras.

"¡Todo el mundo! ¡Evacúen!" Mitsuru gritó, saliendo por la puerta de entrada a toda prisa.

"¡¿Aún crees que bromeo?!" Akihiko exclamó. Volteó rápidamente una vez que escuchó la risa de Minato. En un instante, Minato cayó de las escaleras, aterrizando de lado. Rodó y continuó en cuatro patas como si fuera un poseído demente, relamiendose los labios y moviendo sus ojos de manera errática.

"Juega conmigo, senpai." dijo Minato con la voz más infantile que pudo lograr. Repentinamente, giró su cabeza a un lado, tronando su cuello. "No me dejes solo."

"... Al carajo." dijo Shinjiro. Se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo. Akihiko miró a Yukari y a Junpei, quienes dejaron de comer y voltearon a ver a Minato. Estaban a merced de ese loco desquiciado, y solo él podia salvarlos. Miró a Minato, quien volvió a andar a cuatro patas, acercandose a una velocidad alarmante, y se detuvo cuando llego a uno de los sofás de la sala, colgando a medias por la parte de atras del mueble y gruñendole. Fue entonces que tomó su decision.

"¡Cada quien por su cuenta!" exclamó, apresurandose a salir del dormitorio tras Shinjiro. Minato observó la puerta principal por un momento, y luego se dejó caer del sofá. Mientras se rodaba, estalló en unas carcajadas incontrolables.

"... ¿Amigo?" Junpei preguntó. Yukari estaba escondida debajo de la mesa, pero se incorporó lentamente para ver a Minato.

"¡Eso!" Minato dijo entre ataques de risa. "¡Eso fue muy gracioso!" continuó. "¡La-las miradas en sus caras no tenían precio!"

Minato siguió riendose, con su Evocadora sobre su vientre y rodando de un lado a otro en el suelo. Luego de un par de minutos se calmó, tosiendo un poco por haberse reido tanto y se puso de pie. Se sacudio la ropa antes de ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Junpeu y Yukari lo observaron con cautela mientras se sentaba en un extreme de la mesa. "Eso fue nuestra venganza por lo de ayer, Junpei." dijo Minato.

"... Creo que tal vez fuiste un poco lejos." dijo Junpei, provocando una pequeña risa en Minato.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Vi la oportunidad, y la aproveché." Minato respondió. "Pero fue bastante divertido verlos correr, ¿verdad? Siempre actuan tan maduros y todo, por lo que fue divertido verlos asustados para variar."

"Uhh... bueno, supongo que resultó bien si nadie salió lastimado..." Junpei dijo. Yukari los miro repetidamente sin poder creer lo que veía.

"... ¡¿Cómo rayos es que no estás asustado?!" le preguntó a Junpei.

"Vamos, Minato no es tan mal tipo... da algo de miedo, pero ya sabes, eso es lo de él." dijo Junpei.

"Y una vez más, Junpei demuestra ser infinitamente más sabio que Yupida." Minato respondió, comiendo su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

"... Olvidas que también puede ser un poco idiota." Yukari dijo, suspirando y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Que mala eres, Yukari... ¿no es agradable tener el lugar solo para nosotros de vez en cuando?" Minato preguntó. "Después de todo, asi los únicos que podemos juzgarnos somos nosotros, ¿cierto?"

"... Supongo que tienes razón." Yukari dijo. "Pero de todos modos, eso fue demasiado."

"Por favor, no te pongas así, Yuka-tan. Hay que divertirse de vez en cuando." Junpei dijo. "De lo contrario, uno de estos dias te verás como la anciana de la librería."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!" dijo Yukari. "¡Apuesto que te convertirás en ese viejo pervertido antes que yo!"

"Si, claro. ¡No puedo pensar en muchas ocasiones cuando no me estoy divirtiendo!" Junpei respondió.

Ambos continuaron peleando mientras que Minato desayunaba en silencio, y el trio salió a la escuela una vez que terminó y se cambió por algo que no estuviera repleto de cicatrices de batalla. Tomaron el tren a la escuela, y el día pasó rapido.

En el almuerzo, Minato se sento junto a Kenji y Junpei. Kenji tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Amigos, muchisimas gracias por su ayuda!" dijo mientras se preparaban para comer. "¡En serio, n-no pense que fuera a salir tan bien como lo hizo!"

"Oye, tu hiciste todo el trabajo." Junpei dijo. "Lo unico que hicimos fue uhh... ¿como lo llamas?" Junpei pregunto.

"Apoyo moral." Minato respondio. "En terminos simples, te ayudamos con tus problemas de autoestima."

"¡Si, lo que el dijo!" Junpei afirmó.

"Aún asi, les debo mucho, y se los pagaré de algún modo. ¡Hoy yo invito la comida en Hagakure!" Kenji dijo. "¡La Operación 'Adiós Corazon Roto' fue un éxito!"

"... ¿Operación 'Adiós Corazon Roto'" Yukari preguntó mientras se dirigía al grupo.

"Cosas de chicos... no lo entenderias." Junpei dijo. "... ¿Pero por qué estas aqui, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari suspiró. "¿Qué, ya no puedo venir y pasar el rato con ustedes chicos de vez en cuando?" pregunto, un rastro de molestia en su semblante.

"Woah... ¿Yukari quiere hablar con nosotros?" Kenji murmur con una sonrisa arrogante. Aclaro su garganta antes de hablar de Nuevo. "Parece que la fortuna nos sonrie, caballeros."

"Aww, pensaba que era solo yo." una voz dijo detras de Kenji. Este volteo, sorprendiendose de ver a Catherine parada a su lado, manteniendo la Mirada fija en Minato. "¿Les improta si me uno tambien?"

Minato observe rapidamente a los demas miembros del grupo. Examino cada una de sus reacciones. Junpei y Kenji estaban definitivamente contentos con su presencia, aunque Yukari parecia algo incomoda con su repentina aparicion. _"Bueno, no es como si tu opinion importara demasiado."_ Minato penso. "Toma asiento." dijo, señalando su pierna. Catherine sonrio y se sento en su regazo, causando que los demas agrandaran los ojos ante tal gesto. Minato se rio. "Mover todas esas sillas seria una molestia, ¿no?"

Catherine recargo su cuerpo en el de él. "Si, seria bastante inconveniente tener que hacer todo ese trabajo." dijo, sonriendole maliciosamente a Yukari, quien parecia estar viendola con envidia. "¿No vas a tomar asiento, Yukari?"

Minato y Kenji voltearon a ver a Junpei, y este imito la postura de Minato. "Tu asiento esta listo, Yukari." Junpei dijo, hacienda un buen trabajo ocultando su ansiedad. Yukari le lanzo una Mirada dura, pero se sento en su regazo en silencio. Tanto Minato como Kenji se asombraron con su habilidad para mantener la compostura. "... ¿No esta tan mal, eh?" Junpei pregunto.

"... Ni una palabra de esto a nadie." Yukari dijo, mirando particularmente a Catherine. La rubia le saco la lengua mientras que Minato le aventaba un par de besos. Supo de inmediato que lo hicieron a proposito para molestarla.

Su ira fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salon se abrio. El grupo volteo y vio a Rio Iwasaki acercarse a ellos. Se detuvo a observer fijamente a Minato, su enojo haciendose cada vez mas aparente. Minato le dio una Mirada a Kenji, y Kenji supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Simplemente esperaria su oportunidad. "... ¿Te importaria explicarme esto?" Rio le pregunto a Minato.

"Amo a muchas personas, amor mío." Minato dijo, jugando con una de las coletas de Catherine y haciéndola reír en el proceso. "No puedo evitarlo."

"Eres un…" Rio comenzó. Esta dio un paso adelante, pero Kenji aprovecho su oportunidad y la atrajo para sentarla en sus piernas.

"¡Oye, oye, todos somos amigos aquí, ¿no?!" pregunto. Se esperaba que Rio se pusiera toda histérica y se alejara de él. Sin embargo, ella solo se quedó ahí, aunque algo incomoda.

"¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estas hacienda?!" Rio pregunto.

"Uhh… No tenías donde sentarte, ¿cierto?" Kenji pregunto. "Y-Y estamos bien, ¿no?"

"… B-bien. Pero no creas que esto cambia algo." Rio dijo, colocándose en una posición más cómoda. Kenji no podía creer su respuesta, volteando a ver a Junpei y a Minato. Se miraron entre los tres y asintieron. La Fortuna realmente les estaba sonriendo.

Las chicas no estaban tan felices con su predicamento actual. Yukari estaba ocupada lanzándole duras miradas a Catherine, quien se contentaba con juguetear con el cabello de Minato y sonriéndole de vuelta. Aunque para cualquiera ajeno a la situación que viera el rostro de la rubia pudiera denotar inocencia pura, Yukari sabía que bien podría estar riéndose de ella en su cara. Rio intentaba imitar las pequeñas interacciones que Catherine tenía con Minato y aplicarlas con Kenji, aunque no le resultaba tan bien debido a que Kenji mantenía su cabello más corto que el del peliazul.

"Sabes, aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que las clases se reanuden…" Catherine dijo, susurrándole a Minato al oído. "¿Por qué no vamos a la azotea, hmm?"

"Hmph… por muy tentador que suene ese plan, tengo una mejor idea." Minato le respondió en el mismo tono. La acerco, aferrándose a ella en un abrazo bastante íntimo. Los demás rápidamente se pusieron aún más incomodos por la situación. "¿Puedes hechizar a las personas, no?" Minato pregunto.

"¿Y qué si pudiera?" Catherine pregunto.

"¿Por qué no ayudamos a los demás a ponerse de buen humor? Sería más emocionante que ir a la azotea, ¿no crees?" Minato dijo, sacando una pequeña risita de Catherine.

"Eso suena interesante." Catherine dijo. Minato tuvo una sensación similar a cuando su poder demoniaco se liberaba, y miro a las otras dos parejas. Efectivamente, tanto Junpei como Kenji se hicieron algo más atrevidos.

"Sabes, Rio, no creo haberte dicho lo bien que te ves." Kenji dijo, abrazándola. "Se me acaba de ocurrir…"

"… Solo han pasado cuatro años, idiota." Fue la respuesta de Rio, que no se resistió al gesto en lo más mínimo.

 _"… ¿Acaso acabo de crear un hentai?"_ Minato le pregunto a sus demonios, observando la situación.

 ** _"… Hay una muy buena posibilidad de que asi haya sido."_** David dijo.

 ** _"Ahh, Japon."_** Matador agregó.

 ** _"¡Whoo!_** ** _¡Que comience la fiesta!"_** Jack exclamó.

Minato se rio ante el comentario, y volvió su atención a Junpei y a Yukari. Ella acababa de quitarle la gorra a Junpei mientras que el intentaba… hacer algo con su pierna, aunque Minato estaba seguro de que no intentaría nada demasiado sexual. "Parece que todos están mas a gusto." Catherine le dijo a Minato. "Ahora es nuestro turno…"

Minato lamió su cuello. "Si insistes…" dijo. Su mano estaba a punto de alcanzar la falda de Catherine, cuando –

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!" exclamo una chica cuando entro al salón. Al momento de escucharla, todos salieron de sus trances y voltearon a verla. La joven sangraba bastante por la nariz, murmuro algo incomprensible para ellos, y se desmayó en el acto.

"… Que desafortunado." Minato dijo, un tanto decepcionado.

"Hablando de gente inoportuna." Catherine dijo con una mueca. Yukari volvió en sí, y le coloco su gorra a Junpei antes de levantarse rápidamente. Kenji dejo de abrazar a Rio y ella se puso de pie igual de rápido. Todos a excepción de Catherine y Minato regresaron a esa incomodidad del principio.

"… Umm, d-debo ocuparme de algo." Yukari dijo, saliendo a paso veloz. Rio la siguió, y Catherine soltó una risa.

"¿No son tímidas?" pregunto. Se levantó de las piernas de Minato y volteo para sujetarlo de la corbata. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar para la próxima."

"Sabes donde encontrarme." Minato dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Catherine le sonrió y se fue, dejando a los tres chicos a solas. Minato se ajustó la chaqueta, Junpei se acomodó la gorra, y Kenji se sacudió sus pantalones. Tanto Junpei como Kenji pasaron del rubor a la emoción de inmediato. "A partir de hoy, somos los Dioses del 2-F." Minato anuncio.

"Claro que si…" Junpei dijo, reclinándose en su asiento.

"Emiri dijo que debería divertirme lo más que pueda antes de la boda… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?" Kenji pregunto, apoyando su cabeza contra una de sus manos. Los tres compartieron su momento de orgullo en silencio, hasta que otro grito llamo su atención.

"¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?!" un chico le pregunto a la joven que se había desmayado.

"… ¿No deberíamos ayudarle con eso?" Junpei pregunto.

"Si, probablemente." Minato dijo, levantándose de su silla. Los tres ayudaron a llevar a la chica a la enfermería y se las arreglaron para llegar a clases antes de que la hora del almuerzo terminara.

Al terminar la escuela, Minato permaneció fiel a su palabra y se fue con Junpei y Kenji a disfrutar algo de ese ramen gratis de Hagakure. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo de la escuela, notaron a un par de personas mirarlos con curiosidad. "... Entiendo a Minato, ¿pero Junpei y Kenji?" una chica le pregunto a sus amigas entre susurros.

"Por favor, eso dos eran tipos promedio al inicio del año... ¿cómo demonios avanzaron tanto en tan poco tiempo?" escucharon a un chico murmurar.

"¿Acaso ser amigos de Minato es todo lo que debes hacer para sobresalir en esta escuela?" uno de sus amigos preguntó.

"Escuchan eso, caballeros? Es el sonido de la Victoria." Minato les susurro a Junpei y a Kenji, haciendo reir a ambos.

"Estas loco, amigo." Kenji dijo. "Pero si, eso fue incredible."

"Si... parece que Cupido hizo de las suyas entre Yupida y yo." Junpei dijo entre risas.

"Heheheh… Estas haciendo a Ikutsuki bastante orgulloso, Junpei." Minato dijo.

Fueron a Hagakure, y los tres ordenaron un especial recomendado por Kenji. "Una vez más, les debo una, chicos." Kenji dijo. "En serio… No tuve oportunidad de decirlo, pero anoche, Emiri y yo… Bueno, estuvo genial."

"Amigo, ¿en serio? ¿Tu y la Srta. Emiri… tu sabes?" Junpei pregunto.

"… ¡Oh, no, eso no! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados!" Kenji dijo. "Solo

"Es curioso. No se me hubiera ocurrido que un tipo que va tras su profesora seria de los que prefieren esperar al matrimonio para la consumación." Minato dijo.

"¡Oye, puede que no lo parezca, pero hasta yo tengo estándares!" Kenji dijo, riéndose un poco. "¿Y quién rayos dice 'consumación' estos días? ¿Y soy yo el que esta chapado a la antigua?"

Minato dejó escapar una risa. "Buen punto." Dijo.

"No te metas con mi hermano Kenji, amigo." Junpei dijo. "Habla en serio sobre ser todo un caballero cuando se trata de amor."

"Eso se nota." Minato dijo. _"… Porque tengo la sensación de que debería haberme… involucrado más en la vida de Kenji? Hmm…"_ "Oye, si alguna vez necesitas algo o quieres salir o lo que sea, por lo general estoy disponible, a menos de que tenga cosas que hacer."

"Si, pareces un tipo ocupado." Kenji dijo. "Escuche que tú y Junpei fueron castigados por Kirijo-senpai porque se perdieron una clase por ayudarme… Debe ser algo incómodo, ya sabes, dado que viven en el mismo dormitorio y eso."

"… No me lo recuerdes. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero ella siempre habla en serio con sus ejecuciones." Junpei dijo. "¿Pero este tipo de aquí? Ni siquiera parpadeo… Fue algo espeluznante.

"Aunque si fue una chica linda la que lo hizo, no parece tan malo ahora que lo pienso." Minato dijo, haciendo reir a Kenji.

"Amigo, sabía que eras de los que no se apega a un tipo de chica." Dijo. "… Entonces, ¿no has intentado alguna movida con ella?"

"… No le digas a nadie, pero somos bastante cercanos." Minato dijo. "Solo digamos que… la he visto desnuda."

Kenji se quedó boquiabierto, y Junpei bajo su gorra por instinto. "Sip, este tipo la convenció de tomar un baño con ella… y creo que a ella le gusto." Junpei confirmó.

"… ¿Te he dicho que eres el sujeto mas genial que conozco, Minato?" Kenji pregunto. "Porque lo eres."

Minato dejó escapar una risa. "¿Qué puedo decir? Mi reputación me precede."

"Heh… a las chicas les gustan los tipos arrogantes, ¿no? Pero ese no es realmente mi estilo." Kenji dijo. "No es que piense que no funcione. Quiero decir, mira lo que puedes hacer con eso."

"Está bien ser del tipo emocional también." Minato dijo. "Puede que no obtengas cantidad, pero definitivamente tendrás calidad si juegas bien tus cartas." Volteo a ver a Junpei. "Y, ¿tú que eres?"

"… Más que nada, intento copiar un poco tu estilo." Junpei admitió. "Pero solo porque aún no he encontrado a una chica que me guste de verdad. Cuando lo haga, probablemente sea más como Kenji."

"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hay de Yukari?" preguntó Kenji, hacienda reir a Junpei.

"Amigo, ella es casi uno de nosotros una vez que la conoces." Junpei explicó. "Es linda y todo, pero no me atrae de ese modo."

"En ese caso, tacha una más a mi lista." Minato dijo. Tanto Junpei como Kenji se carcajearon.

"Oigan, hablando de chicas, ¿qué no eras cercano a una tal Yamagishi antes?" Kenji preguntó. "Escuché que está desaparecida. ¿Saben lo que pasó con ella?"

"... En realidad, no." Minato dijo. "Un día, simplemente, ya no estaba."

"Bueno, el otro día escuché algo muy loco." Kenji dijo. "Algunos dicen que Fuuka fue traída a la escuela hace una semana en la noche por algunas chicas."

 _"... Oh rayos."_ Minato pensó. "... Es una locura. A estas Alturas, ya la habrían encontrado."

"Lo sé, ¿no? Les dije que no podia ser cierto... Me preguntaba si ustedes sabrían algo, pero creo que no." Kenji dijo.

Junpei y Minato intercambiaron miradas rapidamente. "¿Te dijeron en donde terminó, 'supuestamente'?" Junpei preguntó, enmascarando la pregunta como un chiste.

"Heh, se supone que la llevaron a una de las entradas a la escuela, por el gimnacio." dijo Kenji. "Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno."

"Si, no hay lugar en el que la pudieron haber encerrado por diez dias en esa zona." Minato dijo. "Por favor, incluso si hubiera muerto y se convirtio en el supuesto fantasma de la historia, su cuerpo ya habria sido encontrado, ¿verdad?"

"No me digas... esos rumores se vuelven cada vez mas estupidos." dijo Kenji.

"A la gente le gusta decir tonterias, ¿no?" Junpei dijo. Su comida llego, y el trio disfruto de su almuerzo antes de que Junpei y Minato regresaran al dormitorio. Al llegar, vieron a sus senpai sentados en la sala.

"Minato, ¿has-" Mitsuru comenzo, antes de ser interrumpida.

"Fuuka esta en el Tartarus." Junpei y Minato dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los senpais se quedaron helados. "Fue llevada a la escuela la noche que desaparecio." Minato continuo.

"¿Estas diciendo que ha estado ahi por que, ocho dias seguidos? Ya podemos darla por muerta. Caso cerrado." Shinjiro dijo.

"No tan rapido, Shinji." Minato dijo. "Piensalo... ¿No parece extraño que el Tartarus desaparece al final de la Hora Oscura, y siempre se vuelve a formar al inicio?"

"... ¿Que intentas decir, Minato?" Mitsuru pregunto.

"Creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que el Tartarus solamente exista durante la Hora Oscura... asi que puede que Fuuka solamente haya estado ahi por ocho horas." Minato dijo. "... Aunque, sin una Persona o armamento, dudo que haya durado tanto. Shinji no esta tan equivocado al pensar que ya no sea mas que un cadaver."

"... Lo admito, estoy impresionado. No pense que supieras de esa teoria." Akihiko dijo. "Aun asi, hay una posibilidad de que este viva. Si pudo ocultarse de algun modo, tal vez siga viva."

"Puede ser, pero la Hora Oscura es brutal..." Junpei dijo. "O sea, nosotros apenas podiamos con una hora cuando empezamos... ¡¿Como se supone que ella pueda con ocho por si sola?!"

"¡¿Y que, la vamos a dejar alli?!" Akihiko respondio. "No importa lo pequeña que sea, debemos tomar cualquier oportunidad que podamos!" Volteo a ver a Minato con frialdad. "Cancela todos tus planes de hoy... Iremos por ella."

"Muy bien." Minato dijo. "Haremos dos equipos. El grupo de apoyo, Akihiko y Shinjiro, peinara los pisos inferiores. Me llevare a Junpei y a Yukari y buscaremos en los pisos superiors. No dejaremos ni una esquina sin registrar."

"... Habra luna llena en dos dias." Mitsuru dijo. "Si no tenemos exito esta noche... puede que no haya otra oportunidad para buscarla. No podemos darle mayor prioridad a la vida de un civil que a la seguridad de la ciudad entera."

"... Ya lo se." Akihiko dijo. "Es por eso que debemos estar preparados."

"¿Sabes que tambien esta la posibilidad de que debido a la formacion cambiante de Tartarus, puede que se encuentre en un piso al que no tenemos acceso?" Minato pregunto, hacienda molestar a Akihiko aun mas.

"... El chico tiene razon. Y no creo que sea buena idea esperar en lugares aleatorios de la escuela a que el Tartarus se forme a nuestro alrededor." Shinjiro dijo.

"¡¿Y que estamos esperando?! ¡Vamonos de una vez!" Yukari dijo.

"... De repente esto se puso bastante deprimente." Junpei dijo, bajando su gorra. "... Pero es en momentos como este cuando surgen los heroes, ¿no? Terminemos con esto."

"Heh... Justo lo que estaba pensando." dijo Minato. El SEES se preparo y se dirigio al Tartarus, realizando el plan de Minato de dividirse y buscar por separado. Dos veces, en realidad, sin mucho exito.

Mientras lo hacian, Fuuka se encontraba caminando por los pasillos. "Hmm, ¿por quien ire primero una vez que salga?" pensaba mientras caminaba. Una Sombra-Aguila salio de una esquina cercana y volo tras ella. Fuuka la atrapo, arrancandole ambas alas antes de arrojarla al suelo y pisotearla hasta morir. Mientras la veia disolverse, continuo pensando. "... Definitivamente ire por esa perra de Natsuki. Y sus estupidas amigas seran un extra."

Fuuka siguio su camino. "¡Oh! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? Mi pequeño caballero debe estar muy preocupado por mi." se dijo, dejando escapar una risita. "¡Tal vez llegue a ver que tan bueno es en su trabajo! Despues de todo, el verdadero proposito de un caballero es morir por su princesa, ¿no? Oh, eso si que sera divertido." Dio la vuelta en una esquina, llegando a otra escalera. Se detuvo en la base. "... Parece que llegaron los invitados." dijo. "Pero estan bastante lejos, dudo que vayan a llegar a mi. ¿Me pregunto si se supone que seran mis 'herores'?" Fuuka se echo a reir a carcajadas una vez mas. "Ahora que lo pienso, quizas me quede por aqui y tal vez me los tope en este lugar... y luego, cuando crean que lo tienen todo bajo control porque me salvaron de los monstruos, aplastare sus estupidos egos y los matare. Si. Eso es lo que hare. Este piso sera mi lugar de descanso hasta entonces." Fuuka se alejo de las escaleras, recargandose en una de las paredes cercanas. "¿Pero como matarlos? Hmm..."

Luego de una búsqueda sin éxito, el SEES regreso al dormitorio mientras la Hora Oscura terminaba. Akihiko era quien lucía peor, habiendo sido el que se había presionado más para limpiar los pisos superiores tan rápido como pudo. "… Tch… debe haber una manera para llegar a ella." Dijo.

"… Tengo una idea." Minato dijo. "No obstante, vamos a necesitar saber desde que parte de la escuela entro Fuuka al Tartarus. Y creo que Natsuki Moriyama tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta."

"… Sera interrogada en cuanto la veamos." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero por ahora… debemos suspender la búsqueda. No sería bueno para nosotros intentarlo de nuevo a ciegas mañana, y no estar listos para la luna llena. Nuestra operación de rescate puede que tenga que pasar a un segundo plano hasta que la operación de exterminio se termine."

"En realidad, se me ocurrió algo." Minato dijo. "De ser posible, podemos buscar durante la luna llena. Sin embargo, yo no participaré."

"… ¿No pretenderás pelear contra la Sombra tu solo?" Mitsuru pregunto.

"Exacto." Minato respondió. "Además… ustedes dos saben que aún no he usado mi poder al máximo en una pelea. Y créanme… es muy por encima de lo que puedo hacer normalmente."

"… Te has estado conteniendo, ¿eh?" Junpei pregunto. "Bueno, eso dices, pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres ir solo? O sea, somos cinco. Uno de nosotros puede ir contigo."

"No… es más seguro si voy solo contra la Sombra." Minato dijo. "Después de todo, no tenemos ninguna garantía que entrar como Fuuka lo hizo los llevara con ella. Creo que es mejor si tres personas entran, uno se queda como reserva de emergencia con Mitsuru, y yo permanezco en vigilancia activa. Hare que mis Demonios monitoreen la ciudad."

"… Eso parece como la opción más lógica." Mitsuru dijo. "Sin embargo, no seré capaz de contactarte con el transmisor desde el Tartarus. Estarás por tu cuenta, Minato…"

"No diría que es como trabajo mejor, pero tampoco soy un debilucho." Minato dijo.

"Oye, no actúes como si no fuera nada solo porque estás preocupado por Fuuka." Yukari dijo. "Pero… es nuestra mejor oportunidad, ¿cierto?"

"… Tiene razón." Shinjiro dijo. "Y estoy seguro de que puede encargarse de cualquier cosa que pueda ir tras él. Y aun si no es el caso… tengo el presentimiento de que estará bien."

Minato se rio. "Si, tengo un par de contactos a los que puedo llamar en caso de que se ponga feo." Mitsuru observo a Minato, y luego a Shinjiro. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

"… Muy bien. Pero descansaremos mañana. Debemos estar en forma si queremos poder buscar a Yamagishi." Mitsuru dijo. El resto del grupo asintió, y el SEES se dispersó terminando su reunión por la noche.


	52. Un Domingo de Paz

**Nota a linkender: Igual yo extrañaba trabajar en este proyecto. Espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **52\. Un Domingo de Paz**

El domingo antes de la luna llena fue, de acuerdo con Minato, solo otro día más. Estuvo holgazaneando un rato después de hacer el desayuno, antes de irse a trabajar, vestido con su camiseta azul y blanca y complementada con sus jeans y su gorro. Al llegar a Be Blue V, fue derecho a la Oficina. Se encontró con que Nemissa estaba disfrutando de unas papitas mientras observaba uno de los tres monitores frente a ella. "Hace tiempo que no te veía." Minato dijo.

"… Sabes, tenía la esperanza de que no vinieras." Nemissa dijo. "Ya no es divertido trabajar contigo ahora que estas de tan buen humor."

"¿Extrañas tener a un esclavo laboral que haga lo que digas?" Minato se burló.

"Bastante." Nemissa admitió. "Aun así, supongo que sigues siendo mi empleado… Bien, tienes una sesión de fotos pendiente. Ya sabes que hacer."

"¿Vas a posar conmigo esta vez?" Minato preguntó.

"Creo haberte dicho que no pienso caer tan bajo." Nemissa dijo.

"Pero hubiera jurado que lo disfrutaste." Minato respondió. "Quiero decir, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de estar con… bueno, conmigo."

"… ¿Así o más egocéntrico?" Nemissa preguntó.

"Más bien con mucho estilo." Minato dijo, haciendo que la demonio pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Así que era en serio que viniste hasta aquí en un ridículo intento de atormentarme." Nemissa dijo. "¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"No hay nada mejor que extraer poder de otros, luna mía." Minato dijo.

"… ¿Sigues con esa basura?" Nemissa preguntó, a lo que Minato respondió con una risa.

"Llámalo como quieras… pero realmente disfruto de tu compañía, ¿sabes?" Minato dijo.

"¿Entonces eres un tonto masoquista que le encanta ser insultado?" la demonio preguntó una vez más.

"No. Soy alguien a quien le gusta molestar a la gente sin motivo aparente, igual que tú." Minato dijo. "¿Así que por que no vamos a ver a quien podemos arruinarle el día, eh?"

"Hmph. Eres un maldito necio." Nemissa dijo.

"Prefiero el término 'Bromista'. O mejor aún. 'Guasón."

"… 'Idiota' te queda mejor." Nemissa dijo con una sonrisa. "Ya fue suficiente. Tal vez ya no seas mi esclavo, pero aun tienes trabajo por hacer."

"Y no tengo intención de dejarlo." Minato dijo. "Aunque es lindo que intentes acabar la conversación con la última palabra."

"… Solo vete." Nemissa dijo, negando con la cabeza. Minato salió de ahí riéndose un poco, en lo que llegaba a la trastienda. Una vez más, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba por entrar a audicionar para una película para adultos, con un jacuzzi incluido y todo.

 _"_ _No mentiré, esto se está volviendo cada vez más divertido."_ Minato pensó mientras se sacudía algo de espuma del cabello.

 ** _"_** ** _Un modelo al que le gusta su trabajo, ¿eh? ¿Realmente necesitamos ir a la escuela cuando tienes un trabajo como este?"_** Jack preguntó.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Pues claro que sí, idiota! ¿De qué otra manera extraería poder de la mayoría de sus Vínculos Sociales?"_** David respondió.

 ** _"_** ** _Dudo que tuviera oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el SEES si se la vive paseando por la ciudad todo el día."_** Matador dijo.

 _"_ _Exacto… la única razón por la que me aburro a muerte en la escuela por voluntad propia es por los beneficios. Si solo lo hiciera por tener un futuro, ¡a la mierda! ¡Ya tengo uno justo aquí!"_ Minato pensó. La sesión fotográfica continuó, y salió de la trastienda tres horas después, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. "Es bueno saber que las mujeres se tocarán pensando en mi por las noches." Dijo al pasar cerca de Nemissa.

"… Que asqueroso." Dijo, provocando una risa en Minato mientras este se dirigía a los vestidores. Luego de cambiarse a su atuendo de trabajo, regresó y se estiró un poco.

"Sabes, se siente bien tener tanta libertad con este atuendo puesto." Minato dijo. "Me recuerda que ahora puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana."

"Si no te importa pagarme para tener que trabajar aquí, adelante." Nemissa agregó.

"¡Ha! Nunca dije que me gustara tanto, ¿o sí? Aunque probablemente sea el mejor vendedor que este lugar haya visto." Minato afirmó. "Mira esto."

Salió de la Oficina, y empezó a cosechar los Frutos de su trabajo sin excepción. Tuvo la sensación de que se toparía con algunas caras conocidas, y efectivamente, Mitsuru paso por la tienda. Inmediatamente fue a asistirla en cuanto entro. "Hola, Mitsuru." Minato saludo, procediendo a tomar su mano y besarla. "Y bienvenida a la tienda de relajación Be Blue V. Yo, Minato, seré quien te asista el día de hoy."

"… Buenos días, Minato." Mitsuru atino a decir. "Ya veo que ni siquiera una operación tan próxima puede evitar que trabajes."

"Ah, pero no es en realidad 'trabajo' si uno lo disfruta, ¿verdad?" Minato pregunto, acercándose a Mitsuru más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. "Puedo recomendarte justo lo necesario para tener un final feliz esta noche."

Mitsuru repentinamente se sintió atraída a examinar el shampoo más cercano a ella, volteando de inmediato. "E-eso no será necesario. Solo estoy aquí buscando materiales para tener otro relajante encuen-, quiero decir, baño."

Minato se retiró sonriendo. "Bueno, Mitsuru… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te mostrare lo que necesitamos. ¿Sera una ocasión publica como antes?"

"… Sera en privado." Mitsuru dijo. "Pero no esperes que se vuelva un hábito."

"Claro que no… Solo una vez cada luna llena, ¿cierto?" Minato dijo. "Hay que estar completamente relajados antes de una operación…"

"… Suenas peligrosamente parecido a un pervertido." Mitsuru advirtió. "Creo que debes pensar bien lo que dices."

"Solo digo la verdad." Minato dijo. "Y a veces, la verdad suena mal, ¿no lo crees?"

"Creo que se de lo que hablas… pero un poco de tacto no haría mal." Mitsuru dijo.

"Eso también es cierto… Bueno, en ese caso, estaré en la estancia del segundo piso 'leyendo' algo esta noche… Ven a verme cuando la costa este despejada." Minato respondió. "Pero primero, aseguremos la calidad del servicio en curso" dijo, haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera a ver los productos que la tienda tenia para ofrecer. "Después de todo, esto es para que _tú_ lo disfrutes, ¿no?"

"… Quizás estoy dependiendo demasiado de ti." Mitsuru murmuró.

"¿Que puedo decir? Soy un ángel y un demonio a la vez." Minato susurro, haciendo estremecer un poco a Mitsuru, quien no se esperaba que hubiera escuchado esa última parte. Él se rio, y la ayudo a encontrar lo que ella estaba buscando. Fuera de eso, hizo bastante dinero en ventas ese día, y al terminar su turno se cambió en los vestidores. Entro a la oficina, y encontró a Nemissa ocupada revisando las fotos del día. "Deberías imprimir algunas copias de esas, así las puedo firmar para ti." Minato dijo.

"Es una pésima idea." Nemissa respondió.

"Pero las podrías vender, y todo lo que nos costaría es una hoja y una minúscula cantidad de tinta." Minato dijo.

"… Tal vez si fueras una celebridad de verdad." Nemissa dijo. "Pero siendo modelo de una sola ciudad, tus fans aun no llegan ni a mil. Todo lo que firmes solo será considerado como basura manchada."

Minato se rio. "Si, tal vez tengas razón." Dijo.

"Al menos sabes que tengo razón." Nemissa dijo. "… Sabes, esto me molesta. Y mucho."

"Es como dije… Yo estoy ganando más poder y prestigio constantemente, mientras que tú ya te quedaste estancada. Debes aceptar eso de una vez y superarlo." Minato dijo.

"De todos modos, apesta… ¿tu solo has estado aquí por, qué, dos meses, y ya estas a mi nivel? ¡Yo he estado aquí por años!" Nemissa exclamó.

"Te hace falta ambición." Minato dijo. "Nunca te he visto intentar adquirir más poder. A mí me parece que estas más que satisfecha con lo que tienes, viviendo sin muchas preocupaciones. Comparado con alguien que siempre está buscando más poder y tiene la habilidad para conseguirlo como yo… bueno, solo digamos que cualquier expectativa de seguir superándose es de tontos."

"Pfft… ¿desde cuándo carajos crees que puedes venir a sermonearme?" Nemissa preguntó.

"Tómalo como un consejo, compañera." Minato dijo. "¿Así es como me llamaste la última vez, no? No pienso dejarte abajo… cierto, no es como que puedas caer más bajo que esto, pero no significa que te impediré avanzar."

"… No podías detenerte hasta no haberme insultado una vez más, ¿verdad?" Nemissa dijo.

"Cuando alguien esta caído y derrotado, es cortesía común asegurarse de patearlos mientras aún están en el suelo." Minato respondió, provocando una risa en la demonio.

"No puedo negar la lógica detrás de eso." Dijo. "Entonces, ¿dices que me estoy quedando atrás? Bueno, tengo noticias para ti… A partir de ahora, voy hacer lo necesario para superarme en este mundo y ganarme el favor del Jefe en el proceso. Odio decirlo, pero estas algo fuera de tu liga aquí. Mejor te retiras mientras puedas… solo intenta no golpearte con la puerta al salir, ¿quieres?"

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo… Y Yo soy Tú…**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano La Luna…**

Minato se rió. "Si crees que puedes hacerlo tan rápido, adelante. Sorprendeme." Dijo. "Pero por ahora, me llevo mi cheque."

"… Rayos." Nemissa dijo. "No se te olvido."

Luego de recibir su dinero de una demonio algo renuente, Minato salió de la tienda y regreso al dormitorio. "¿Qué onda?" Junpei saludó. "… ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de buscar a Fuuka mañana?"

"¿Quién sabe? Asumiendo que Natsuki Moriyama siga con vida, creo que aún pueden hacerlo." Minato respondió mientras firmaba en la entrada. "… Pero no esperen un milagro. El Tartarus no es lugar para cualquiera."

'… Si, lo sé. Pero Akihiko-senpai tiene razón… Al menos debemos intentarlo." Junpei dijo.

"No pienses demasiado en eso. Sabremos más cuando el sol se oculte mañana." Minato dijo. "Recuerda, tu serás quien lidere en mi lugar cuando la operación empiece. No sabemos cómo funciona la formación de esa torre, así que prepárate para estar completamente solo y separado del resto del equipo una vez que la Hora Oscura comience. Vas a necesitar todos tus sentidos allá arriba."

"Oye, tu cuídate también. Vas a ir mano a mano contra una Sombra como la del monorriel por tu cuenta, amigo… Sera mejor que no mientas sobre este súper poder secreto del que tanto presumes." Junpei dijo. Minato se rio.

"En ese caso, de un líder a otro… Buena suerte." Minato dijo.

"Heh, igual." Junpei respondió, terminando su conversación asintiendo el uno al otro antes de que Minato subiera las escaleras.

Akihiko y Shinjiro se encontraban comiendo en la mesa de la sala, pero escucharon con suma atención a su breve conversación. "… Esos dos han cambiado bastante." Akihiko señaló.

"¿En qué sentido?" Shinjiro preguntó.

"El más obvio es Junpei… Se ha vuelto tan centrado estos días, que es difícil creer que es la misma persona que entro por primera vez al dormitorio. Sin mencionar que sus habilidades de combate han mejorado bastante en un periodo ridículamente corto." Akihiko respondió.

"Hmph… Si, ha mejorado." Shinjiro dijo. "… Aunque Minato sigue siendo el mismo psicópata de siempre."

"No lo creo… ahora es… un poco más accesible para hablar con él." Akihiko dijo.

"… ¿Te hizo daño la comida?" Shinjiro preguntó, hacienda reír a Akihiko.

"Tal vez." Le respondió. "Aun así, me alegra ver que ambos han estado preparándose…"

"Aki." Shinjiro dijo, llamando la atención del boxeador. "Solo sabremos de verdad cuando la encontremos… No se acaba hasta que se acaba, ¿cierto? Así que ya deja de pensar en eso… Ese es mi trabajo."

Akihiko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "… Gracias, Shinji." Dijo. "Ha pasado un buen rato desde que hablábamos así, ¿eh?"

"… ¿Y?"

"Nada… es solo… algo de nostalgia."

"… Como sea. Mientras no empieces a llorar como la última vez, no me importa."

"¡¿Qué-¿! ¡Oye! ¡No lloré tanto!" Akihiko reclamó, haciendo reír a Shinjiro.

"Si así le dices a morderte la lengua para dejar de llorar, entonces sí." Shinjiro agregó.

"Tch… ¡Tú has llorado peor!" Akihiko respondió.

"No es cierto."

"¡Si lo hiciste!"

"¿A si? Nombra una vez."

"¿Recuerdas en séptimo grado, cuando aquel maestro que quito tu gorro por llevarlo puesto en clase?" Akihiko preguntó. "¡No paraste de llorar hasta que el Oficial Kurosawa vino y te lo regresó!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Así no es como pasó!" Shinjiro dijo. "¡Tal vez haya llorado cuando me quito el gorro, pero sabes perfectamente bien que tiene un valor sentimental! ¡Y aun así, no es posible que haya llorado tanto!"

Akihiko se rio. "¡Tuve que golpear a un par de chicos que no paraban de burlarse de ti, ya te imaginaras cuanto duraste!"

"Tch… De todos modos no se compara a la vez que quedaste atascado en el tobogán de los grandes." Shinjiro dijo, callando a Akihiko de golpe.

"… Creí que habíamos acordado nunca hablar de eso." Akihiko dijo.

"Si, si, lo recuerdo… marica." Shinjiro dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hijo de-" Akihiko exclamó, levantándose de su silla. "¡Ya estuvo! ¡Tú y yo, afuera, solo puños!"

"… ¿Seguro, Aki? No me gustaría que terminaras llorando de Nuevo." Shinjiro respondió.

"No soy Capitán del Club de Box por nada."

"Y yo no soy el encargado de la seguridad del Escapade solo por mi aspecto." Shinjiro dijo, poniéndose de pie. "No te vayas a quejar cuando termines con los ojos morados."

"Esa es mi línea." Akihiko dijo, el par saliendo por la puerta trasera mientras Yukari bajaba las escaleras.

"… ¿Y a ellos que les paso?" le pregunto a Junpei.

"No tengo idea… solo estaban hablando hasta que de repente empezaron con '¡oh, voy a patearte el trasero por decir eso'!" Junpei dijo. "Pero no parecía ser en serio… Me imagino que hacen esto de vez en cuando."

"Es correcto." Mitsuru dijo al entrar a la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de agua. "Es estimulante verlos discutir de este modo. Hace dos años estaban peor."

"¿En serio?" Yukari pregunto. "… Saben, ustedes los chicos tienen las maneras más extrañas para pasar el tiempo."

Mitsuru sonrió y se fue, dejando al par viendo televisión. Un poco más tranquila sabiendo el paradero exacto de los cuatro miembros del SEES, subió a la estancia del segundo piso y le dio un vistazo a Minato, quien estaba ocupándose leyendo una revista. "… Ya es hora de nuestro momento, ¿no?" Minato pregunto, cerrando la revista y arrojándola al asiento más cercano.

"… Comenzemos." Mitsuru dijo.

Al pasar la noche, Minato y Mitsuru regresaron a la sala al mismo tiempo que Akihiko y Shinjiro entraban por la puerta trasera. Ambos chicos estaban extremadamente sucios mientras que Minato y Mitsuru lucían ridículamente limpios… pero ambos grupos parecían estar más felices de lo usual. Aquella fue una noche tranquila y pacifica mientras el SEES se preparaba para su próxima operación.


	53. Versus El Emperador y la Emperatriz

**53\. Versus El Emperador y la Emperatriz**

 **AleRock: Solo porque lo pediste lol.**

 **Nota General: Espero les guste este capítulo. Tomo bastante porque me ocupe de organizar algunas ideas para otras historias (vean mi perfil para que sepan de lo que hablo lol), además de que la versión original de este capítulo es ridículamente larga, como podrán leer a continuación.**

 **Disfruten, comenten, hagan review y nos vemos hasta la otra. TJ fuera.**

Minato y Shinjiro hicieron un gran desayuno para el SEES esa mañana, y todos los demás se sentaron encantados por ello. Mitsuru, una vez que el resto terminó su comida, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. "Como ya saben, esta noche hay luna llena. Por lo tanto, es casi seguro que una Sombra inusualmente fuerte hará su aparición fuera del Tártaro. Quisiera que todos ustedes regresen al dormitorio tan pronto como termine el horario escolar para prepararnos antes de la batalla." dijo. "… Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que es posible que tengamos la oportunidad de rescatar a Fuuka Yamagishi de la torre, nuestra operación seguirá el plan de Minato… Espero que todos estén listos para esta noche."

"Salimos y matamos algunas Sombras, ¿no? Sencillo." Shinjiro dijo.

"Heh, estoy con Shinji. Solo hay que hacer lo que siempre hacemos y estaremos bien." Akihiko afirmó.

"… Tienes razón, senpai." Yukari dijo. "Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad, Minato?" Al no escuchar respuesta lo volteó a ver, y notó que su mirada estaba concentrada en la mesa frente a él. "Uh, ¿Minato?"

"… ¿Crees que los cortes en equis sean más elegantes que los cortes en cruz para la Sombra de esta noche?" preguntó con una media sonrisa, haciendo reír a Junpei.

"Estaremos bien." dijo el espadachín, haciendo un gesto con su gorra. "¡Pero ya basta de preocuparnos tan temprano! Hay que relajarnos hasta que sea el momento de actuar, ¿eh?"

"Bien dicho." Minato respondió. "Creo que estaré ocupado ideando algunas ejecuciones creativas para mis desafortunado enemigo durante clases."

Mitsuru soltó una breve risa. "Ambos están bastante confiados. Eso me conforta, pero no debemos volvernos imprudentes con esto. Aun así… estoy segura de que saldremos victoriosos esta noche."

"Aut vincere aut mori." Minato exclamó.

"Amat victoria curam." Mitsuru respondió. Minato se rio brevemente antes de contestar.

"Dulce periculum." dijo.

"Oigan, ya basta del latín." Akihiko dijo. "Y no te vayas a volver descuidado esta noche, Minato."

"Ya sé, ya sé… No tengo problemas con salir corriendo para salvar mi propio pellejo de ser necesario." Minato respondió.

"Dios… están siendo demasiado fatalistas sobre todo este asunto." Junpei dijo.

"Vaya, 'fatalistas'… es una palabra complicada para provenir de ti, Junpei." Yukari dijo.

"Oh, gracias Yuka-ta – oye, espera un segundo… ¡eso fue un insulto!" Junpei señalo. "¡Aja! ¡Esta vez te descubrí!"

Yukari se rio por el comentario. "La verdad me sorprende que lo hicieras."

"Hmph… parece que todos están de buen humor hoy." Mitsuru observo. "Continuaremos con esto una vez que determinemos si Moriyama conoce el paradero de Yamagishi por la tarde."

Los miembros del SEES se encaminaron a la escuela, cada uno divagando por su cuenta. _"¿Cuánto de la ciudad creen que pueda cubrir si me quedo en un solo lugar?"_ Minato les pregunto a sus Demonios.

 ** _"_** ** _Con nosotros tres… Diría que tal vez unos ocho kilómetros, con pésima calidad."_** David respondió. **_"Probablemente nuestra distancia optima seria… cerca de la mitad de eso."_**

 _"…_ _¿Pero si sabes que Iwatodai es cerca de diez veces esa distancia, verdad? Y eso sin contar Tatsumi Port Island."_ Minato dijo.

 ** _"…_** ** _Vas a tener que patrullar el área para tener alguna idea de donde aparecerá la Sombra."_** Matador propuso.

 ** _"_** ** _Tu mejor oportunidad seria usar algo que pueda moverse rápido sin que tengas que usar tus Magatama de Velocidad… No sería bonito si tuvieras que entrar en combate ya exhausto por tanto correr."_** Jack dijo. **_"… ¿No puedes agarrar un vehículo o algo?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Desde luego! ¡La motocicleta de Mitsuru!"_** Matador exclamo.

 _"…_ _No tengo idea de cómo andar en moto."_ Minato recordó.

 ** _"_** ** _Puedes dejarme eso a mí, Jefe. Una vez estuve en el alma de un motociclista acrobático."_** Matador dijo con algo de orgullo.

 _"…_ _Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué le paso?"_ Minato pregunto.

 ** _"_** ** _Pues se estrelló y murió, obviamente."_** Matador respondió.

 _"_ _Lo imaginaba. De algún modo eso no me reconforta demasiado."_ Minato dijo, haciendo reír a sus Demonios.

 ** _"_** ** _Falleció en un típico accidente de borrachos."_** Matador se explicó. **_"A diferencia de ti, le faltaba sentido común. Como sea, durante mi estancia en su alma absorbí algunas de sus habilidades como motociclista… no eran excelentes, pero bastarán para esta noche."_**

 _"…_ _Entonces supongo que lo discutiré con Mitsuru._ " dijo. _"Espero que puedas conducir mejor de lo que David actúa."_

 ** _"…_** ** _Eso dolió."_** David dijo.

Como la mayoría de los días escolares este no fue particularmente memorable, hasta el momento en que los miembros del SEES de primer año recibieron un mensaje en sus teléfonos al comenzar el receso, requiriendo de su presencia en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. "Hola, ¿también les llego el mensaje?" Yukari pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a Junpei y a Minato.

"Si… parece que Mitsuru-senpai encontró a la tal Moriyama. Supongo que ahora sabremos que paso en realidad." Junpei dijo.

"¿Y que esperamos? Vamos de una vez." Minato dijo. El trio se puso en marcha a la Sala, encontrándose con Mitsuru lanzándoles una mirada gélida tanto al Sr. Ekoda como a Natsuki Moriyama, con Akihiko y Shinjiro haciendo guardia en la puerta.

"Bien, ya están aquí." Akihiko dijo al verlos. Volvió su atención al profesor y a la estudiante. "Ahora… ¿qué tal si empiezan a hablar?"

"¡No! N-nunca pensé que todo esto terminaría de este modo… Fuuka…" Natsuki balbuceo. Minato dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que hubieras querido que nunca pasaran, Natsuki Moriyama… por desgracia, todas ellas ya sucedieron. Es el momento de hablar y hacerte responsable por tus acciones… ¿o necesitas que te ayude a aflojar la lengua de nuevo?" dijo en un tono amenazador.

"Minato, este no es el lugar ni el momento para tales acciones." Mitsuru dijo, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos mirando al Sr. Ekoda. "… No obstante, las circunstancias actuales pueden cambiar igual de rápido. Hablen."

"E-espera un momento, Mitsuru… debe de haber un error, esto no puede ser un interrogatorio." El Sr. Ekoda dijo. "Natsuki, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres. No querrás –" fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Una llamada estaba entrando. La respondió de inmediato. "Lo siento, pero estoy –"

 _"_ _Debería responder siempre que vea este número."_ La voz de Minato respondió en el altavoz del teléfono de Ekoda. _"¿No quisiera que se expusiera su pequeño secreto, verdad?"_ El Sr. Ekoda miro con horror reflejado en su rostro a Minato hablando por teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. "No creo que este en posición de rehusarse, Sr. Ekoda… ¿o le gustaría que revele la verdadera razón de sus visitas al Club Escapade?"

El Sr. Ekoda se puso tan pálido como una sábana. "… Haz lo que dicen, Natsuki." dijo al final. Minato se rio en un tono arrogante y cerró su teléfono.

"Eso pensé." dijo. Todos en la habitación salvo Mitsuru se estremecieron ante la pequeña extorsión que acababan de presenciar, pero Minato los ignoró al centrar su atención en Natsuki. "¿Tienes algo que decir?"

"F-Fuuka… ella… ella siempre se veía muy cansada cuando la molestábamos… Y luego lo supe… Ella es una estudiante con honores, pero por dentro, es igual a nosotros. Supe exactamente que botones presionar. ¡También estábamos divirtiéndonos con ella ese día! El veintinueve de Mayo… Llevamos a Fuuka al gimnasio… y cerramos la puerta con seguro desde afuera…" Natsuki confesó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La dejaron encerrada?!" Junpei exclamo.

"… Esa noche, Maki regreso a la escuela por su cuenta. Tenía miedo de que nos metiéramos en problemas si Fuuka se suicidaba mientras estaba sola. Pero, nunca regreso… y a la mañana siguiente…"

"… Fue cuando la encontraron tirada frente a la escuela." Yukari concluyo.

"Fui al gimnasio para sacar a Fuuka de ahí, pero la puerta seguía con el seguro puesto… Así que la abrí y entre, pero ya no estaba ahí… No sabíamos que hacer. A partir de ese día, comenzamos a salir por las tardes a buscarla por la ciudad. Pero cada noche, otra de nosotras desaparecía… ¡y todas ellas terminaron como Maki!" Natsuki exclamo. "Luego de un tiempo, las demás dejaron de buscar… muertas de miedo. ¡N-no era la única que evitaba venir a la escuela!"

"Entiendo…" Mitsuru dijo, absorbiendo y analizando la información que acababa de recibir. "Por cierto, Sr. Ekoda… todo este tiempo declaró las faltas de Yamagishi como 'faltas por enfermedad'. Pero en realidad, usted sabía que estaba desaparecida. Debió estar al tanto de eso… ¿Cuál era su intención?"

"¡E-estaba pensando en el bienestar de los estudiantes, desde luego!" El Sr. Ekoda respondió enérgicamente. "Con los recientes casos de Síndrome de Apatía y las tontas historias de fantasmas, sentí que añadirle una persona desaparecida solo provocaría más caos del que ya podíamos manejar… así que decidí anotarla como una estudiante enferma… ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no haya sido la mejor decisión, ¡pero estaba pensando en el futuro de todos los involucrados! ¡Deben creerme!"

"Está diciendo, que eligió no reportar esto a las autoridades por el 'bien de la clase'." Mitsuru dijo, resumiendo su lado de la historia.

"Era por su propio bien… debe serlo. ¡Cuando hable con sus padres, ellos pensaron lo mismo! Se han mantenido al margen de este asunto hasta el momento… deben considerar los problemas que representaría todo esto en su expediente. Una excelente estudiante como Yamagishi… ella no necesita nada de eso. ¡Sus padres están de acuerdo!" El Sr. Ekoda explico.

"… ¿Considero las calificaciones de Yamagishi más importantes que su seguridad personal?" Mitsuru pregunto, en un tono calmado pero luchando internamente por mantener la compostura. "… Entonces, a fin de proteger su carrera, ignoro su responsabilidad como maestro… ¡Que despreciable!" fue su respuesta.

El Sr. Ekoda se encogió. "Y-yo no… Solo estaba…" comenzó a tartamudear.

"… Minato, te haré saber si el Sr. Ekoda cambia de número." Mitsuru dijo, mientras el Sr. Ekoda agrandaba los ojos y volteaba a ver a Minato, quien sonrió ampliamente.

"Es mi deber vigilar a quienes puedan manchar la impecable reputación de Gekkoukan que queremos mantener… Si fuera usted, mantendría mi teléfono a mi alcance, cargado todo el tiempo. Las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana." Minato advirtió, intimidando al Sr. Ekoda.

"Ahora salga de mi vista." Mitsuru ordenó, y el Sr. Ekoda se arrastró fuera de la sala. Volvió su atención a Natsuki, quien estaba demasiado perdida en su propio mundo como para importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor. "… En cuanto a tus amigas, Moriyama… ¿Notaste algo inusual antes del incidente?... ¿Cualquier cosa?"

"… Todas oyeron una voz." Natsuki comento. "… Una voz escalofriante. … Justo antes de que desaparecieran. Dijeron que las llamaba por sus nombres."

"Oh, amigo…" Junpei dijo.

"Entonces… significa que…" Yukari dijo. Mitsuru se les acercó, susurrando solo a oídos del SEES.

"Así es… Hasta ahora, no teníamos manera de saber por qué algunas personas están conscientes durante la Hora Oscura… pero es la voz; las atrae hacia ella. No es un fenómeno al azar. Esto lo confirma… Claramente están eligiendo humanos como su blanco a propósito." Mitsuru dijo.

"… El enemigo está frente a nosotros." Minato respondió. "No les demos cuartel."

"Exacto." Mitsuru dijo, volviendo con Natsuki y alzando su voz a un tono normal. "Quédate en nuestro dormitorio esta noche; es el lugar más seguro." Dijo. Natsuki asintió sin pensarlo demasiado. "Si escuchas la voz, avísanos de inmediato. Y hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de tu habitación. Si puedes hacer eso, estarás bien… No te preocupes, Yamagishi también estará bien. Akihiko y Shinjiro te escoltarán al dormitorio una vez acabadas las clases."

"¿Trabajo de guardaespaldas de nuevo, eh? Como sea." Shinjiro se quejó.

"Deberías regresar a clases." Akihiko dijo. Natsuki salió rápidamente, dejando a los miembros del SEES a solas. "… Entonces iremos con el plan de Minato."

"Si, sobre eso… Mitsuru, tengo un pequeño detalle con mis habilidades sensoriales." Minato dijo. "No puedo cubrir tanta distancia, pero no tengo problemas vigilando algunas zonas mientras me muevo. Para cubrir toda la ciudad… voy a necesitar un vehículo. De ser posible y para ser preciso, tu motocicleta."

"Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor… mi motocicleta viene con un comunicador al que puedo contactar para mantenernos al día…. Pero, ¿quién se encargara de vigilar a Moriyama?" Mitsuru pregunto. "Si la dejamos sola en el dormitorio, correrá el mismo peligro que si la dejáramos en cualquier otro lugar."

"No voy a empezar a patrullar hasta que empiece la Hora Oscura." Minato dijo. "Y además, siempre podemos dejar al presidente del club con ella. Tal vez no ayude en situaciones de combate, pero Ikutsuki debería ser capaz de mantenerla adentro del edificio."

"… De acuerdo." Mitsuru dijo al fin. "Veré si lo puedo contactar tan pronto termine la escuela. No obstante, tendremos que infiltrarnos en la escuela antes de la Hora Oscura."

"¿Escabullirse dentro de la escuela, eh?" Junpei pregunto. "Jajá… En ese caso, déjenmelo a mí…"

"Entonces, continuaremos con esto en el dormitorio." Mitsuru dijo, dispersando al SEES. Los de primer año regresaron a clases juntos.

"… Todo se ha vuelto bastante loco, ¿no?" Yukari pregunto, algo nerviosa.

"No te asustes, Yukari. Saldremos bien de esta." Minato aseguro.

"¡Si, relájate! Hemos estado entrenando duro para esto, ¿recuerdas?" Junpei dijo.

"… Espero que tengan razón." Yukari dijo.

Al terminar la escuela, cada miembro del SEES se encontraba meditando sobre los acontecimientos que darían lugar esa noche por su cuenta. Eventualmente, todos terminaron de vuelta en el dormitorio. Moriyama recibió la habitación al fondo del pasillo en el tercer piso, y prácticamente fue encerrada hasta nuevo aviso. No opuso mucha resistencia, en tanto que el SEES pasó el resto del día preparándose para sus respectivas batallas, reuniéndose en la sala de mando a las once de la noche.

"… Hmm. No pude ponerme en contacto con el Sr. Ikutsuki." Mitsuru dijo, cerrando su teléfono.

"Supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos." Yukari dijo.

"Hay un problema con eso… sin su ayuda, no estoy segura de que podamos acceder a la escuela a esta hora…" Mitsuru explico.

"No se preocupen. Ya está todo preparado y listo para volar." Junpei dijo.

"¿Listo para volar?... ¿Un explosivo?" Mitsuru pregunto, riéndose un poco ante la idea de Junpei. "Muy bien, te dejo a cargo de eso."

"No desperdiciemos más tiempo entonces." Akihiko dijo, volviendo su atención a Minato. "No dejes que te maten ¿quieres?"

"Podría pedirles lo mismo." Minato respondió. "Mitsuru, ¿tus llaves, si no te importa?" La pelirroja saco el juego de llaves de su motocicleta y se las arrojo a Minato, quien las guardo igual de rápido. "Recuerda que el equipo de rescate debe entrar del mismo modo que ella lo hizo. Tú y quien se quede atrás deben permanecer en la entrada en caso de que algo salga mal."

"Estamos conscientes de eso… el equipo de rescate se compondrá de Junpei, Akihiko, y Shinjiro." Mitsuru anuncio.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué ellos?" Yukari pregunto.

"A diferencia de ti, ellos no tendrán mucha dificultad en caso de pelear por su cuenta." Mitsuru explico. "No obstante, si tu fueras a quedar aislada, quedarías en seria desventaja considerando el número limitado de flechas que puedes cargar y tu ineptitud en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"… Cuando lo pones así, me haces sonar como una debilucha." Yukari dijo. "Pero creo que lo entiendo… yo los cubriré."

"… ¿Y que esperamos?" Shinjiro pregunto. "Tenemos menos de una hora."

"Así es… La operación comienza ahora." Mitsuru dijo.

"Bien, vámonos." Akihiko dijo. El SEES rápidamente se dispersó, con todos a excepción de Minato saliendo del dormitorio. El peli azul opto por quedarse en la estancia del segundo piso, pasando el rato leyendo, mientras que puso a Jack a vigilar a Natsuki Moriyama. Sin embargo, faltando media hora para medianoche, fue interrumpido.

 ** _"_** ** _La chica se mueve. Viene para acá."_** Jack reporto. Minato cerró su libro de golpe y lo coloco en la mesa de centro.

 _"_ _Niña estúpida. Debiste quedarte en tu cuarto."_ Minato pensó. Se puso de pie, y Natsuki bajo las escaleras. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas oyendo voces?" pregunto.

"Tsk… ¿Por qué me dejaron contigo?" Natsuki pregunto.

"Tal vez porque saben que no tengo problemas con golpearte de ser necesario si de repente te pusieras toda loca o algo por el estilo." Minato explico.

"¡Oye, dijeron que me iban a proteger!" Natsuki dijo.

"Créeme… dejarte ir seria mucho peor." Minato dijo. "¿Y por qué saliste de tu cuarto?"

"… Tenía sed." Natsuki dijo. "Iba a conseguir algo para tomar."

"… Adelante." Minato dijo, y Natsuki fue a la máquina expendedora. Mientras una Cielo Mist resonaba en el interior de la máquina, la chica se quedó viendo fijamente a la maquina unos momentos. "… ¿Bebida equivocada?"

"No." Natsuki respondió, dando media vuelta para regresar a su encierro.

"En ese caso antes de que te vayas, tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿en verdad la odias tanto?" Minato pregunto, tomando asiento en el sofá.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Fuuka?" Natsuki pregunto. Se burló del comentario. "Hmph… ¡Por favor! Eso no tiene nada que ver con odio… me molesta, eso es todo. Ella me molesta." Natsuki dijo, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Con Fuuka, si la molestas en lo más mínimo, pone esta cara como si fuera el fin del mundo. Lo supe desde el principio. Por fuera parece que es una santa, pero en el fondo era como nosotras…" continuo. Su sonrisa desapareció. "También supe que… no encajaba en ningún lado, igual que nosotras. Es por eso que trate de incluirla en nuestro grupito. ¿Pero sabes lo que dijo? 'Deberían irse a casa, sus padres estarán muy preocupados' ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!" exclamo, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Yo salgo de fiesta porque no tengo realmente un hogar en casa! Fuuka es igual que nosotras. ¡Es por eso que supe exactamente que decir para lastimarla!" Natsuki dijo, entre risas. "¡Debes admitirlo, es muy gracioso!"

Minato aplaudió lentamente al tiempo que se reía. "Tienes razón… es gracioso cuando se molesta, ¿no?" dijo, riéndose junto a Natsuki.

"Sabía que lo entenderías… O sea, tu deber en el consejo es ir por ahí y golpear gente. Amas hacer eso, ¿verdad?" Natsuki pregunto.

"Claro que sí." Minato respondió. "Sabes, tengo que decirlo… te había etiquetado como la típica niña tonta que iba por quienes eran blancos fáciles. Pero no… fuiste por la mayor víctima de todas. Hasta lograste que te considerara su 'gran amiga'." Continuo. Soltó una carcajada, y Natsuki se le unió. "Fuuka es bastante fácil de molestar, ¿verdad?"

"¡Es lo que he estado diciendo!" Natsuki no podía estar más de acuerdo.

"Es cierto… después de todo, las personas que tuvieron que lidiar con tanta basura mientras crecían como tú y yo tenemos todo el derecho de arrastrar a otros con nosotros, ¿no es así?" Minato pregunto. La sonrisa de Natsuki se desvaneció, mientras examinaba con cautela al chico frente a ella.

"… ¿tú también…?" Natsuki dijo.

"¿Soy igual que tú? Correcto." Minato dijo. "Pero a diferencia de ti, que nivelas el campo de juegos al arrastrar a otros contigo, o Fuuka, que pide por alguien que la ayude a levantarse, yo me he elevado por encima de todos."

"¿Elevado? ¿Cómo?" Natsuki pregunto, tomando asiento frente a él.

"Bueno, piénsalo de este modo ¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer?"

"… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Justo lo que dije… si estas cayendo, ¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer?" Minato pregunto.

"Hasta el fondo… donde nunca podrás levantarte de nuevo." Natsuki respondió.

"Usualmente, esa sería la respuesta correcta." Minato dijo.

"¿Usualmente?" Natsuki pregunto, haciendo sonreír a Minato.

"Veras, siguiendo con mi metáfora, eso es asumiendo que caigas dentro de la atmosfera." Minato explico. "En ese caso, ya has definido tus alrededores… ¿Pero qué pasa si caes en el espacio? Te moverías en un espacio de oscuridad pura, hasta que inevitablemente te convertirías en un satélite."

"… Está bien… ¿pero qué tiene que ver con 'elevarte'?" Natsuki pregunto.

"A lo que voy… es que si estas por tu cuenta en un lugar desconocido y caes lo suficientemente lejos, las personas eventualmente se verán forzadas a voltear hacia arriba para verte." Minato dijo, sonriendo. Tomo el libro que dejo en la mesa, y regreso su atención a la chica frente a él. "Dime, ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia del niño que despertó en una morgue, Natsuki?"

Mientras tanto, el SEES logro pasar por la puerta de entrada y se encontraban caminando al lado de uno de los edificios de la escuela, con Junpei liderando el avance. Se detuvo frente a una de las entradas este, alzando un puño para indicar su alto. "Tal vez quieran retroceder un poco… Ya viene el 'boom'." Junpei indico.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿De verdad pusiste una bomba?!" Yukari exclamo. Junpei sonrió, sacando un pequeño interruptor de su chaqueta. "¡N-no inventes!"

"Aquí vamos." Junpei dijo. El resto del SEES se cubrió los oídos, y Junpei activo el interruptor. El lejano sonido de una explosión pequeña fue la señal para avanzar, y el líder de campo de la actual operación rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin dificultad alguna. "¡Ta-da!"

"… ¿Eso fue todo?" Mitsuru pregunto. "Ni siquiera se notan las marcas o el aroma de los explosivos… Voy a tener que preguntarte de donde conseguiste tales materiales."

El sonido de Shinjiro estrellando su mano contra su frente rompió la tensión en el ambiente. "Fue un juguete, Mitsuru." dijo. Junpei soltó una risa.

"Tiene razón, solamente le quite el seguro a esta puerta antes de salir. ¡Pero oigan, ya estamos dentro!" Junpei dijo.

"… Quitarle el seguro antes, ¿hmm? Una táctica obvia pero efectiva… Tres Bien." Mitsuru dijo mientras se adentraba en la escuela, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hmph… si tenemos tiempo para felicitaciones, deberíamos avanzar." Akihiko dijo. Fue tras ella de inmediato.

"… ¿Por qué Akihiko-senpai se puso así?" Yukari pregunto.

"La misma idiotez de siempre." Shinjiro respondió, siguiendo detrás de los otros.

"… ¿Qué no 'tres bien' era francés o algo así? Sigo sin entender eso" Junpei le pregunto a Yukari, quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Ya olvídalo… estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo." dijo. El SEES atravesó los corredores apenas iluminados por la luna, deteniéndose en el salón más cercano al gimnasio. Abrumada por el ambiente desolado de la escuela por la noche, Yukari fue la siguiente en hablar. "¿Podemos encender las luces?"

"Aww, ¿tienes miedo?" Junpei pregunto.

"¡No!... Estupei." Fue la respuesta de Yukari.

"¡Oye, pensé que ya no me ibas a llamar así, Yupida!" Junpei respondió.

"¿Se van a callar, par de idiotas, o qué?" Shinjiro gruño. Tanto Yukari como Junpei se quedaron en silencio. "… Al menos podrían intentar actuar con seriedad. Estamos en una misión."

"Shinji tiene razón… Es mejor que las dejemos apagadas. Además, el personal de la escuela corta la luz durante la noche." Akihiko explico. "¿Y cuál es el plan?"

"Tenemos veinte minutos antes de la Hora Oscura. Debemos estar en posición para entonces, así que necesitamos la llave del gimnasio." Mitsuru respondió. "Nos dividiremos en dos equipos… Iori y Takeba revisaran la sala de maestros, mientras que el resto buscaremos en los cuartos de intendencia de cada piso. Nos veremos aquí en exactamente diez minutos, con o sin la llave… nos abriremos paso a la fuerza de ser necesario."

"La sala de maestros, ¿eh?... Tal vez me encuentre con las respuestas del examen que viene, jeje…" Junpei dijo.

"… Pensándolo bien, dudo que el cuarto del tercer piso tenga una llave para algo que está en el primer piso." Shinjiro dijo. "Mejor ayudo a estos dos en la sala de maestros… así la encontraremos más rápido."

"… ¿Planean hacer algo indebido bajo mi supervisión?" Mitsuru pregunto. "De ser así, pueden estar seguros de que serán severamente castigados…"

"¡E-era una broma! Yo nunca haría algo como eso." Junpei dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"… Tch." Shinjiro respondió, causando una risa en Akihiko.

"Vamos, Mitsuru… hasta yo pensé que fue gracioso. Relájate un poco." Akihiko dijo, tratando de calmar la situación.

"Bien. Iremos a los cuartos de intendencia." Mitsuru dijo. "Yukari, asegúrate de que Junpei no haga nada que yo no aprobaría."

"Entendido, senpai." Yukari dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos, soy el segundo al mando aquí! ¡Se supone que yo debería vigilarla a ella!" Junpei dijo, pero su argumento fue ignorado por los de tercer año, que ya se dirigían a su objetivo.

"Ya la oíste. Vamos, Estupei." Yukari dijo. Junpei gruño un poco, pero comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de maestros. Comenzaron a cruzar la estancia cuando Junpei observo una luz que venía de la entrada. Yukari no la noto, así que la tomo y la arrastro rápidamente detrás de un pilar. "¡Ah! ¿Qué te –" dijo antes de que Junpei tapara su boca.

"¡Hay alguien ahí!" Junpei susurro. Yukari se detuvo y se liberó del agarre de Junpei, pero permaneció oculta a su lado. Un guardia de seguridad entro a la estancia y le dio un vistazo al área.

"… hubiera jurado que escuche algo." El guardia murmuró. Dejo escapar un suspiro, y revise su teléfono. Yukari suspiro también.

"… Solo es un guardia." Yukari dijo.

"… Hay que apresurarnos." respondió Junpei.

"Ya se…" Yukari dijo. De repente su celular sonó, haciéndola brincar del susto. El guardia inmediatamente giro su linterna hacia el pilar en donde estaban escondidos. Yukari intentó apagar su teléfono, pero este seguía sonando. "Rayos… ¿y ahora qué?" Yukari pregunto.

"… Dame tu teléfono." Junpei dijo. Yukari se lo entrego, y el volvió a sonar el tono del celular.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto. Él lo volvió a sonar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

"… Tch. Otro idiota olvido su celular." El guardia dijo. "En serio, uno pensaría que los chicos de hoy notarían algo así. Los mocosos viven pegados a esas cosas estos días…" Junpei hizo sonar el tono de nuevo. "No me pagan por lidiar con esto." El guardia se alejó mientras el celular sonaba otra vez, hasta que salió del edificio. Junpei sonó el tono una última vez por si acaso, antes de asomarse detrás del pilar.

"Y… se fue.' Junpei dijo, limpiándose la leve capa de sudor que se formó en su frente. "Gracias a Dios ese tipo no se toma tan en serio su trabajo… ¿pero quién rayos te acaba de textear?" pregunto, entregándole su teléfono a Yukari. Ella reviso su último mensaje recibido, y se llevó la mano a la cara sin poder creer lo que veía.

"… Spam. Casi nos atrapan por culpa del spam." respondió inexpresiva. "Aun así… ¡eso me asustó!"

"Heh… ¿de verdad te asustas con cualquier cosa, eh?" Junpei dijo, ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo. "¡Oye!"

"… Como sea." Yukari dijo, encaminándose a la sala de maestros seguida poco después por Junpei. Al entrar, la chica inmediatamente fue a buscar en el llavero, mientras que Junpei fue derecho a los archiveros. "No van a estar ahí, Estupei. Deja de buscar las respuestas del examen."

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si alguien las dejo aquí por accidente?" Junpei se defendió. Yukari se burló de él argumento de su amigo y continúo buscando entre las llaves.

"No… no… Dios, está muy oscuro. Apenas puedo leer las etiquetas." Yukari murmuró. "Hey, Junpei. Tienes más luz de tu lado… ¿Que dice ésta?" pregunto, mostrándole una llave. El chico dejo de hurgar entre los papeles de los escritorios y le dio un vistazo. Dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando leyó lo que decía.

"… Mo… mo… morgue." Junpei dijo, estremeciéndose.

"… Deja de intentar asustarme, Estupei." Yukari lo reprendió. "Vas a pagar por eso… espera un segundo… ¡Esta es la llave del gimnasio!"

"¿En serio?" Junpei pregunto. "Una victoria para los de primer año."

"No es como si hubieras ayudado tanto."

"¡Aww, ¿Qué?! De acuerdo, sé una mala amiga." Junpei dijo. "Debí dejar que el guardia te atrapara.'

Regresaron de vuelta al salón cercano al gimnasio, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo. "¡Encontré la llave!" Yukari se apresuró a decir, en tanto que Junpei murmuraba algo para sí.

"Escuche un estúpido tono de celular." Shinjiro dijo. "¿Quién de ustedes fue el tarado que pensó que era una buena idea dejar el teléfono encendido?"

"… Esa también fui yo." Yukari admitió.

"¡Oigan, encontramos la llave, así que vamos de una vez!" Junpei dijo.

"Si… el reto de verdad comenzara pronto." Akihiko dijo.

"Tienen razón… la operación entrara a su fase más crítica. Yukari, ¿si fueras tan gentil?" Mitsuru pidió. Yukari abrió el gimnasio, y el grupo se quedó en la entrada. "Muy bien… Shinji, Akihiko, Junpei… tengan cuidado."

"Puedes contar con nosotros." Akihiko dijo. "Junpei, ¿tienes la cosa que Minato te dio?"

"Claro que sí." Junpei respondió. Saco el Compactador Dimensional de su bolsillo. "Me mostró cómo usar esta cosa antes de irnos… pero es un poco raro. Yo me alejaría un poco si fuera ustedes." Junpei sacudió el pequeño cubo negro encima del suelo, y se concentró. Primero, el arco de Yukari cayó junto con algunas flechas, seguido de los guanteletes de Akihiko, el estoque de Mitsuru, y finalmente la espada de Junpei. "… Oye, ¿Qué vas a usar tú, Shinji-senpai?"

Shinjiro busco en su bolsillo y aplastó su roca negra, creando su hacha de obsidiana. "Yo siempre vengo preparado. ¿Todos trajeron sus Evocadoras?" dijo. El resto del grupo asintió. "Entonces terminemos con esto." El equipo de rescate entró al gimnasio, esperando a la medianoche mientras Mitsuru y Yukari salían de la escuela.

En el dormitorio, Natsuki se quedó en shock mirando a Minato. "Toda una historia, ¿no te parece?" pregunto. "Casi parece que la acabo de inventar…"

"… No." Natsuki dijo. "Tomaría una mente completamente retorcida para inventar algo así de la nada. Todo eso… era sobre ti, ¿verdad?"

"Así es." Minato respondió, dándole un vistazo a su reloj. Se acercaban a la medianoche. "Pero creo que eso será el fin de nuestra conversación… Se hace tarde, y tal vez quieras irte a la cama."

"… Si." Natsuki dijo, levantándose lentamente, aun considerando todo lo que se acababa de enterar sobre la turbulenta vida del chico frente a ella. Minato se rio un poco.

"No pienses demasiado en eso… solo tendrás pesadillas." Minato dijo. Natsuki asintió, y regreso a su habitación. Minato hizo que Jack la siguiera, y una vez se cerró su puerta, regreso junto a su amo.

 ** _"_** ** _Está tratando de dormir, Jefe… ¿No deberíamos prepararnos para irnos?"_** Jack pregunto.

 _"_ _Lo sé."_ Minato respondió. Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso y salió por la puerta trasera, en dirección al callejón donde Mitsuru estacionaba su motocicleta. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo, y encendió el motor a medida que la Hora Oscura comenzaba. _"Pónganse en modo de búsqueda, chicos. Vamos a darle un par de vueltas a la ciudad entera."_ Acelero la moto un par de veces, y salió a las calles. Su patrullaje comenzó, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de hacer funcionar el transmisor del vehículo. "Mitsuru, ¿puedes oírme?" pregunto.

En la entrada del Tartarus, Mitsuru acababa de colocar sus instrumentos cuando recibió el mensaje de Minato. "En efecto… Te oigo fuerte y claro." dijo. Yukari miraba a sus alrededores, luciendo un tanto incómoda.

 _"_ _¿Ya contactaste a los otros?"_ la voz de Minato pregunto.

"No… Perdimos contacto con ellos. Estaba por comenzar a buscarlos." Mitsuru respondió. "¿Has encontrado alguna Sombra fuera de aquí?"

 _"_ _Aún no. Te llamaré si eso cambia."_ Minato dijo. _"Pero no te preocupes demasiado por mí. Céntrate en el equipo… ellos corren más peligro que yo."_

"Puede que tengas razón… buena suerte." Mitsuru dijo.

 _"_ _Dudo que la necesite."_ Minato dijo. _"Haré lo posible por mantener tu moto en buen estado, pero no hago promesas."_

Mitsuru soltó una breve risa ante el comentario. "Te ejecutaré si le veo un solo rayón." respondió.

 _"_ _¡Qué miedo! En ese caso seré extra cuidadoso."_ Minato dijo. _"Pero eso fue suficiente charla por ahora. Llámame si encuentran a Fuuka."_

"Temo que no es tanto una cuestión de 'si', sino de 'cuando' la encontremos" Mitsuru dijo, provocando una risa en Minato antes de que terminaran la comunicación. "Ahora bien… ¿Dónde termino el equipo?" Mitsuru murmuro, concentrándose en Pentesilea. Luego de un par de minutos llenos de tensión, escucho la voz de Akihiko.

 _"_ _Mitsuru, ¿puedes oírme?"_ pregunto por el transmisor.

"Aquí Mitsuru. Estoy confirmando tu posición. Parece que estas en un piso más alto del que esperaba… De hecho, apenas estas en el rango del transmisor. ¿Están todos bien?" pregunto.

 _"…_ _no lo sé… nos separ…"_ Akihiko respondió. Estaba perdiendo su señal, y poco después perdió todo contacto.

"¡Akihiko! ¡Repite eso, Akihiko!" Mitsuru dijo.

"… ¿Esta fuera de rango?" Yukari pregunto. "… Me estoy preocupando."

En una parte desconocida del Tartarus, Junpei se levantó algo aturdido. Su gorra estaba en el suelo, y al levantarla se la puso rápidamente con un suspiro. "Rayos… parece que Minato no bromeaba cuando dijo que nos preparáramos para estar por nuestra cuenta." Junpei murmuró. Presiono el comunicador de su oreja. "¿Hola? ¡Mitsuru-senpai! ¿Estás ahí?"

 _"_ _¿Est… ien?... distancia… lejos. No podr-… refuerzos. … Te sepa… de Akihiko…"_ Mitsuru alcanzo a responder.

"¿Qué demonios?" Junpei pregunto. "… Sin refuerzos esta vez ¿eh? Pero, es en momentos como este cuando debo ser un hombre." Se aferró a su espada, caminando por los pasillos de Tartarus. "… Bueno, al menos esto es parecido a Arga… no, Archa… ¡ah! Parece a donde hemos estado antes. No puedo estar tan arriba… creo."

Junpei continúo su camino, encontrándose con pequeños grupos de Sombras. Se encargó de ellas rápidamente, usualmente saltando sobre la más fuerte y usando a Hermes para lidiar con cualquiera que no pudiera matar antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de reaccionar. Llego hasta unas escaleras luego de haber peinado el piso por completo sin mucha dificultad, y uso su comunicador de nuevo. "¡Hey, Mitsuru-senpai! ¡¿Puedes oírme ahora?!" pregunto.

 _"…_ _Akihiko y … no est-… ste piso…"_ Mitsuru respondió.

"Mierda..." Junpei se quejó. Iba a mitad de las escaleras cuando escucho otra voz en su cabeza.

 _"_ _¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Eres humano?"_ la voz pregunto.

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Junpei pregunto, dándose la vuelta y gritando. "… ¿Eres Fuuka?"

Dos pisos más arriba, Fuuka sostenía la máscara de la última Sombra del piso en su mano. "… Sí, soy yo. Ven. Sálvame de mi torre." musito. "Te lo pagare mil veces más." Destrozó la máscara, cortando la rudimentaria conexión y se echó a reír. "Pero debo permanecer en el personaje… arruinaría la diversión si me llegaran a descubrir."

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Natsuki se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. "… Estoy sola, después de todo." dijo. "No puedo hacer lo que el tal Minato hace… y tampoco puedo ser una niña buena… Fuuka… ¿eh?" Natsuki se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos. "No… ¡no! ¡No quiero escuchar esto!" exclamo. Repentinamente se quedó en silencio, y bajo sus manos lentamente. Se quedó mirando el techo. "… Me está llamando…" susurro. Sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente, y se puso de pie. "Debo… debo ir… y decirle que lo siento… Fuuka." continuo. Natsuki se dirigió a la puerta, comenzando su viaje al Tartarus.

Minato estaba por cubrir la mayoría de Iwatodai, y pensaba regresar por el Moonlight Bridge cuando se detuvo justo frente al hospital donde había ido a buscar a Fuuka unos días antes. El niño con el atuendo a rayas se encontraba en el camino, contemplando la luna. "Hola… Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera de tu cuarto." Dijo.

"Es cierto… pero vaya que elegiste un momento extraño para aparecer." Minato dijo. "¿A menos que estés aquí para decirme donde estará mi prueba de hoy?"

El niño se rio. "En realidad, te enfrentaras a dos pruebas esta noche." dijo.

"Dos por uno, ¿eh?... Tendré que ser más cuidadoso entonces. Gracias." Minato dijo.

"Eso no es todo… Debes apresurarte a llegar a esa chica." El niño dijo. "Ella es una amenaza más peligrosa que tus dos pruebas combinadas… tus amigos te necesitaran."

"… ¿Fuuka, una amenaza?" Minato pregunto.

"Para tus amigos, su amiga, e incluso para ti." El niño respondió. "… Oh. La chica que dejaste sola… ella también ira a verla."

"… ¿Entonces serán tres pruebas?" Minato pregunto, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Eso depende… ni siquiera yo puedo saber lo que hará si se encuentra a tus oponentes originales de esta noche." respondió. "Pero ya hemos hablado demasiado. El tiempo es esencial… Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo." El niño se desvaneció, y Minato rápidamente dio una vuelta en U, acelerando la moto en dirección al Tartarus.

 _"_ _Quince minutos… Puedo llegar ahí en quince minutos. En tanto no hayan comenzado la pelea, puedo lograrlo."_ pensó.

Dentro de Tartarus, Junpei consiguió limpiar otro piso mientras seguía recibiendo mensajes incompletos de Mitsuru y la extraña voz. Conforme llegaba a su tercer piso de la noche, escucho algo moverse en una esquina. Preparo su espada, y golpeo tan fuerte como pudo. Su hoja, sin embargo, choco frente a frente con el hacha de Shinjiro, y ambas armas rebotaron por el impacto. "¡Shinji-senpai!" Junpei exclamo. "¡Vaya, me alegra que estés bien!"

"Hmph… ¿Y qué esperabas?" Shinjiro pregunto. "¿Has visto a Aki?"

"¡Por aquí!" Akihiko los llamo desde detrás de Junpei, trotando para alcanzarlos. El trio dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, observándose entre ellos. Nadie parecía estar herido. "… No creo que debamos entrar a Tartarus de este modo otra vez." Akihiko señalo.

"Opino lo mismo." Shinjiro dijo.

"Igual… pero, ¡oh sí! ¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó una voz mientras venían?" Junpei pregunto.

"¿Quién es…? ¿Son humanos?" la voz pregunto.

"Detrás de ti." Shinjiro dijo, preparando su hacha. Junpei se dio la vuelta y vio movimiento en una esquina, alistando su espada. "Muéstrate."

Fuuka se asomó muy lentamente alrededor de la esquina. "… ¿Eres Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko pregunto. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa y corrió junto a ellos.

"¡Vaya, estas viva! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡No temas, Junpei está aquí!" Junpei dijo mientras Fuuka se acercaba.

"Me alegra que estés bien… ven con nosotros." Akihiko dijo.

"Muchísimas gracias…" Fuuka dijo. _"Trio de idiotas."_

"Parece que tomamos la decisión correcta. Veré si puedo contactar a Mitsuru." Akihiko dijo. Puso su mano en el comunicador y se alejó un poco del grupo.

"¿Dónde estamos?... Estaba en la escuela, y luego…" Fuuka comenzó.

"Bueno… es una larga historia. Te lo explicare cuando salgamos de aquí." Junpei respondió.

"Tu concéntrate en mantenerte a salvo." Shinjiro dijo. Akihiko dejó escapar un gruñido, y volvió a tratar de usar su comunicador.

"¡Mitsuru! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!" exclamo. "… No funciona. Todo lo que oigo es estática."

"Oh, ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te has topado con… algún monstruo?" Junpei pregunto con cautela.

 _"_ _El único monstruo aquí soy yo, idiotas."_ "Entonces, si HAY criaturas extrañas aquí… Me las he arreglado para evitarlas hasta ahora…" Fuuka dijo.

"… Tienes habilidades sensoriales." Shinjiro explicó. "Y bastante buenas, si puedes sentirlos sin usar tu Persona. Apuesto que son mejores que las de Mitsuru por mucho… aunque claro, su Persona está más orientada al combate, pero de todos modos."

"Es increíble." Akihiko dijo. "… Pero no deberíamos perder más tiempo aquí. Imagino que no quieres estar aquí otro segundo más del necesario." Fuuka asintió nerviosa. "… Antes de que se me olvide, ten esto." Saco una Evocadora y se la entrego. Ella se asustó.

"¡P-pero esto es…!" dijo. _"Por favor… me lo están poniendo demasiado fácil… espera. ¡Es falsa!"_

"Piensa en ello como un amuleto de la suerte. No es un arma de verdad." Akihiko explico. Volteo a ver a Shinji y a Junpei. "De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí. Si tenemos suerte, podremos alcanzar a Minato antes de que empiece la pelea."

"Buena idea." Junpei dijo. "Fuuka, tal vez quieras –" empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su transmisor.

 _"…_ _Sombras… perdiendo… Traigan a Yamagishi –"_ Mitsuru exclamo, pero el mensaje se cortó sin previo aviso.

"¡¿Mitsuru?! ¡¿Mitsuru?!" Akihiko grito.

"… ¿Que es esta cosa? Es mucho más fuerte que las otras… ¡y está atacando algunas personas!" Fuuka dijo.

"¡Demonios!" Akihiko exclamo.

"Tch… prepárense. Tenemos problemas." Shinjiro dijo. El grupo se apresuró a revisar los pasillos, buscando un punto de acceso. Luego de unos desesperados minutos, lograron encontrar uno, emergiendo del otro lado cerca de las escaleras en la entrada. La imagen que los recibió no era bonita.

Yukari yacía en el suelo sobre su costado, sujetando su estómago. Su arco estaba roto a su lado, y presionaba su Evocadora contra una gran herida, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Un poco más lejos de la chica de rosa se encontraban dos enormes Sombras. La primera tenía la forma de un hombre musculoso con brazos y piernas delgados, y una cruz roja cubriendo su pecho. Tenía un par de adornos dorados sobre sus hombros que recordaban a aquellos usados por los oficiales del ejército, completando la imagen con una pequeña capa roja. Su máscara era morada y estaba grabada con el numero 'IV', representando al Arcano Emperador, y blandía una enorme espadón negro.

La segunda Sombra tenía la forma de una mujer algo rechoncha, con un atuendo azul, tacones rojos, y numerosos adornos dorados que sostenían un vestido blanco que sobresalía detrás de su cabeza cual pavo real. Tenía el numero 'III' grabado en su máscara pálida, en representación de la Emperatriz, y su aparente arma elegida era una varita con una esfera en el extremo de esta.

Mitsuru estaba desesperadamente esquivando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo tanto del Emperador como de la Emperatriz, apenas logrando no ser aplastada por sus enormes armas. Su estoque estaba roto, y se notaba que se estaba cansando bastante rápido. Para cuando el grupo llego al pie de las escaleras, la pelirroja dudo un momento, recibiendo un golpe directo de la varita de la Emperatriz en su costado. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo terminando cerca de Yukari. Comenzaba a toser sangre, y luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"… ¿Qué está pasando?" Fuuka pregunto.

"¡¿Ahora son DOS?!" Akihiko grito, corriendo hacia Mitsuru. Junpei se apresuró a llegar junto a Yukari, mientras que Shinjiro se colocó entre ellos y las Sombras. Fuuka los siguió, permaneciendo detrás del SEES.

"¡Vamos, Yukari! ¡Resiste un poco más!" Junpei dijo. Volteo hacia Akihiko. "¿No puedes curarlas?"

"Estoy en eso." Akihiko dijo, disparando su Evocadora. Polideuces apareció detrás de él. "¡Dia!" una luz verde envolvió a Mitsuru, y luego a Yukari. Ambas lograron sentarse, pero ninguna tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

"… Chicos… ¡oigan!" Yukari dijo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de gritar, sujetando su estómago.

"¡Con cuidado!" Junpei dijo.

"Estas Sombras… nada funciona contra ellas." Mitsuru dijo. En este punto, las Sombras empezaron a acercarse al grupo.

"¡Oh rayos, creo que se enojaron!" Junpei dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tanto el cómo Akihiko se unieron a Shinjiro en el frente cuando las puertas del Tartarus se abrieron. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Natsuki, quien acababa de entrar. "¡Oigan! ¿Esa no es…?"

"¡¿Por qué carajos está ella aquí?!" Akihiko exclamo. Shinjiro se concentró en ella.

"… Algo no está bien con ella." Shinjiro dijo.

"F-Fuuka…" Natsuki dijo, cayendo de rodillas al final del pasillo de la entrada.

"... ¿Moriyama-san?" Fuuka pregunto, corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Akihiko pregunto.

"¡Por favor, sal de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!" Fuuka dijo cuándo alcanzo a Natsuki. _"¡No puedes morir aquí, no cuando ni siquiera te he hecho gritar!"_

"Solo… solo quería decirte que… lo siento." Natsuki dijo. El Emperador se dio la vuelta, ignorando al SEES y centrándose en Fuuka y la recién llegada, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Fuuka rápidamente se disponía a enfrentarlo, y sus ojos cambiaron de su usual color verde azulado al amarillo brillante de nuevo.

"¡Ya, salgan de aquí!" Akihiko dijo.

"… No soy una debilucha." Fuuka susurro. El Emperador alzo su espadón en el aire, y Fuuka sonrió maliciosamente. "… Maria." dijo. Detrás de ella, la imagen de una mujer portando un atuendo blanco, complementado con un velo que cubría su rostro. Fuuka y Natsuki fueron envueltas en el vestido blanco, y cuando la Sombra las golpeo, retrocedió entre tambaleos. Maria ni siquiera se movió, y Fuuka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. "Canta para mí."

Maria junto sus manos en una pose de oración, y un gemido sobrenatural salió de su boca, creando una onda de choque que envió al Emperador dando tumbos contra la Emperatriz. Los miembros del SEES se quedaron pasmados en tanto que las Sombras luchaban por ponerse de pie. "… Estos monstruos esconden sus debilidades." Fuuka dijo desde el interior de Maria, cuyo vestido se volvió semitransparente, mostrando la silueta de Fuuka. Natsuki se encontraba en el suelo detrás de ella.

"¿Esa es… una Persona?" Mitsuru pregunto, viendo fijamente a Maria. Su Persona era casi tan alta como las Sombras enemigas, unos tres metros y medio. "Su poder…"

"Puedo quitarles esa habilidad, y hacerlos débiles frente ataques normales…" Fuuka comento.

"¡¿En serio?!" Junpei pregunto.

"Pero no puedo hacer mucho más que eso…" Fuuka dijo.

"Lo imaginaba… Mitsuru, deja que tome tu lugar." Akihiko dijo.

"… Ya veo, Yamagishi. Muy bien… ¿puedes asistir a los otros?" Mitsuru dijo.

"Si… pero no directamente. Si intento pelear, esas cosas van a esconder sus debilidades otra vez." Fuuka respondió.

"No importa. Una vez que les hagamos daño, podremos matarlos." Shinjiro dijo. "Déjanos el resto a nosotros."

"Yukari, Mitsuru-senpai, ustedes quédense atrás y recupérense." Junpei dijo. "Nos encargaremos de esto." Ambas combatientes heridas asintieron, y los chicos del SEES se posicionaron frente a las Sombras. "… Amigo, vaya que estas cosas son feas." Junpei dijo. "Apuesto que Minato haría algún chiste sobre hacerlas más bonitas haciéndolas pedazos o algo así."

"No creo que podamos contactarlo… parece que nos toca a nosotros lidiar con esto." Akihiko dijo. "Prepárense… Fuuka, avísanos cuando les hayas quitado sus habilidades."

Maria grito de nuevo, y esta vez, las Sombras atacaron. Un extraño círculo hecho de glifos apareció en el pecho de ambas, y luego fue atraído hacia Maria, quien extendió sus brazos en dirección a sus centros. Los círculos aparecieron en sus manos, y Maria dejo de cantar. "… No puedo hacer mucho además de mantener esto por un tiempo… pero ahora sé que el de la espada es inmune a la electricidad, y que el de la varita es inmune al viento."

"Woah, ¿hasta puedes decirnos cuáles son sus resistencias?" Junpei pregunto. "¡Eso es increíble!"

"¡Basta de charla, aquí vienen!" Shinjiro dijo. En efecto, la Emperatriz fue la primera en recuperarse, y agito su varita en el aire. Un tornado de tamaño considerable se abrió paso hasta el grupo, pero Shinjiro se colocó frente a ellos y extendió su brazo izquierdo, mejorado por su Cuerpo Demoniaco. Absorbió el ataque mientras el Emperador se aproximaba con la intención de golpearlo con su espada. Lo contrarrestó con una onda de choque generada por su hacha, y obligo al Emperador a retroceder. "¡Contra el!"

"¡Hermes!" Junpei exclamo, disparando su Evocadora. El hombre azul sobrevoló el techo de la estancia, estrellándose contra un Emperador tambaleante, haciéndolo caer. "Demasiado fácil." dijo. Dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo detrás de él. El Emperador se puso de pie, e intento darle un espadazo. Junpei se sorprendió y rodo hacia atrás, respondiendo con un enorme tajo a la sección media de la Sombra. "¡Ja! ¡En las bolas!" declaro triunfante. Sin embargo, su victoria fue interrumpida por una pequeña ráfaga de viento que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

"Las Sombras no tienen bolas, idiota." Shinjiro dijo, disparando su Evocadora. "¡Castor Prime, Fuego de Acorazado!" Su Persona apareció detrás de él y apunto todos sus cañones hacia la Emperatriz. Disparo tras disparo sacudieron el cuerpo de su objetivo, haciéndolo retroceder. Estaba por disparar de nuevo cuando el Emperador trato de destruir a Castor Prime.

"¡Polideuces!" Akihiko dijo disparando su Evocadora. Su Persona entro en acción e intercepto la hoja del Emperador con su aguja, pero fue rápidamente vencido.

"¡Tch! ¡Caída Estelar!" Shinjiro grito. Castor Prime disparo sus cañones al aire y salto sobre el Emperador. Una enorme ráfaga de aire lo impulso, y se estrelló contra el suelo. "Mierda." Shinjiro dijo mientras el Emperador empujaba a Polideuces a un lado.

"¡Agi!" Junpei exclamo cuando logro ponerse de pie. Hermes le lanzo una bola de fuego al Emperador, golpeándolo cuando estaba por atacar a Shinjiro, dándole tiempo a su compañero para evitar el golpe. "¿Estas bien, Shinji-senpai?"

"Mejor que tú y Aki." Shinjiro respondió mientras su Persona se desvanecía. La Emperatriz apunto su varita contra ellos, invocando otro tornado gigante. Shinjiro corrió hacia adelante, con su brazo levantado para absorber el impacto como la vez anterior. El viento se arremolino en su brazo, y preparo su hacha. Alzo su hacha para liberar una onda de choque a la Emperatriz, pero se vio obligado a desviar otro ataque por parte del Emperador. No obstante, antes de que el Emperador chocara espadas, se disolvió y reapareció detrás de él, a punto de atravesarlo. Junpei empujo a Shinji fuera del camino, y ambos jóvenes evitaron ser empalados por muy poco. Junpei disparo rápidamente su evocadora mientras se levantaba.

"¡Colmillos Dobles!" Junpei exclamo. Hermes se materializo una vez más y lanzo dos de sus hojas metálicas a ambas rodillas del Emperador. Una ráfaga de viento las saco de curso, y el Emperador gano velocidad. Shinjiro y Junpei se separaron rápidamente mientras el Emperador se abalanzaba sobre ellos, dejando pequeños cráteres y marcas con cada golpe. "¡Diablos! ¡La de la varita nos está arruinando la pelea!"

"¡Golpe Sónico!" Akihiko exclamo desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. Polideuces apareció detrás de la Emperatriz y clavo su aguja en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la Emperatriz, derribándola boca abajo en el suelo. "¡Y una vez más!" dijo. Polideuces continúo su ataque, volando cuando el Emperador desaparecía de nuevo. Reapareció entre Polideuces y la Emperatriz, dando otro tajo con su espada. Polideuces se las arregló para evitar el ataque, pero su avance fue detenido, permitiéndole a la Emperatriz ponerse de pie.

"¡Akihiko-senpai, Shinji-senpai! ¡Debemos combatirlos por separado!" Junpei dijo. "¡Ustedes encárguense del que tiene la varita, y yo del tipo de la espada! ¡Sera mucho más sencillo una vez que sea tres contra uno!"

"Suena bien." Shinjiro dijo. "Aki, vamos."

"¡Entendido!" Akihiko dijo. "¡Junpei, cúbrenos!"

"¡Heh, es hora de mostrarles mi arma secreta!" Junpei grito. Disparo su Evocadora, invocando a Hermes junto a él. "¡Contemplen, Junpei Iori, el mensajero de los dioses!" exclamo, saltando sobre la espalda de su Persona. "¡Me voy!"

Hermes gano velocidad, y Junpei casi se cayó conforme su Persona iba en picada contra ambas Sombras. La Emperatriz envió una ráfaga de viento contra él, pero Hermes rápidamente se apartó de su camino. Fue recibido por un ataque preventivo por parte del Emperador, pero Hermes desacelero violentamente, colocándose en posición vertical para conseguir el máximo efecto, y evito el tajo. Junpei se sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ello, e hizo que su Persona volara directo hacia el techo. Se dejó caer, separándose de Hermes. "¡Mi técnica secreta!" Junpei exclamo. Sostuvo su espada lejos de él, y Hermes tomo la hoja, cubriéndola en llamas. Conforme ambos empezaban a caer, Hermes giro su cuerpo hacia abajo y Junpei regreso a su posición de jinete, sosteniendo su espada en alto. "¡Espada Infernal de Junpei!" grito al descender sobre ambas Sombras.

Dirigió su ataque al Emperador, chocando espadas con él. El joven dejo escapar un gruñido pues el impacto consiguió derribar la Sombra. Rodo fuera del camino, apresurándose a evitar ser golpeado por el enorme puño del Emperador. Cuando se puso de pie, fue recibido por un tornado que se formó debajo de él, empujándolo a un lado. "¡Agh, por favor!" dijo, tambaleándose. El Emperador apareció frente a él, con su espada en el aire. Dio un tajo hacia abajo, y Junpei corrió fuera de su alcance murmurando maldiciones.

La Emperatriz giro su varita con la intención de atacar a Junpei con otra ráfaga de viento cuando Castor Prime la embistió con su cuerno, empujándola lejos de su compañero. "¿Recuerdas como solíamos encargarnos de los grandes hace tiempo?" Shinjiro le pregunto a Akihiko conforme ambos corrían por debajo de Castor Prime.

"¡No se me olvida!" Akihiko respondió. Shinjiro sonrió e hizo desaparecer su hacha, guardando la roca. El y Akihiko corrieron hasta llegar debajo de la Emperatriz, con sus puños listos. Akihiko destrozo la rodilla derecha de la Sombra con un devastador gancho derecho. Shinjiro se frenó un poco mientras Akihiko se adelantaba, y ambos terminaron a cada lado de la Emperatriz. "¡Heh! ¡He estado esperando esto!" Akihiko anuncio, poniéndose la Evocadora en la sien.

"¡Pateémosles el trasero!" Shinjiro dijo, disparando su Evocadora una vez más "¡Desenlace Fatal!"

"¡Golpe Sónico!" Akihiko grito. Castor Prime y Polideuces atraparon a la Sombra en un ataque de pinza. Castor Prime atravesó con facilidad el torso de la Emperatriz con su cuerno, empalándola. Polideuces encajo su aguja en la espalda alta de la Sombra. Esta tiro su varita, incapaz de moverse. "¡Mazio!"

"Fuego de Acorazado." Shinjiro dijo. Castor comenzó a disparar una y otra vez a quemarropa contra la sección superior de la Sombra, arrancando trozos de ella y permitiendo que los arcos eléctricos la atravesaran violentamente. Al pasar el humo y la electricidad, una nube negra cargada con electricidad se formó por un momento antes de que Castor Prime sacara su cuerno del torso de la Emperatriz, disipándola. Cuando el humo se dispersó, la parte superior de la Emperatriz ya no estaba, y su parte inferior ya estaba comenzando a disolverse lentamente. "El siguiente." Shinji dijo, volviendo su atención al Emperador.

A Junpei se le acababan las opciones, habiendo usado demasiada energía distrayendo ambas Sombras. Supo que su plan funciono cuando los ataques de viento cesaron, pero estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo por su vida para importarle que tan épicas habían sido las explosiones que acababan de ocurrir. Luego de apenas esquivar un tajo del Emperador, rodo a un lado, jadeando. El Emperador reapareció listo para golpear de nuevo, cuando escucho una Evocadora ser disparada cerca de él. "¡Golpe Sónico!" Akihiko grito. Polideuces sobrevoló encima de Junpei y bloqueo el ataque con su aguja, haciéndolo retroceder. "Junpei, ¿estás bien?" pregunto.

"Si… si… todo en orden." Junpei dijo, levantándose una vez más.

"Si, como no." Akihiko dijo. "Dia."

Junpei se vio cubierto por una luz verde, y al siguiente instante estaba de nuevo listo para el combate. "Gracias… necesitaba eso." Junpei admitió, reacomodando su gorra. "Acabemos con este maldito, de una vez por todas." Se llevó la Evocadora a la sien, al igual que Shinjiro y Akihiko.

"¡Embestida!"

"¡Golpe Sónico!"

"¡Desgarro!"

Hermes, Castor Prime, y Polideuces aparecieron a la vez. Castor Prime cargo hacia adelante al tiempo que Hermes y Polideuces volaron a los lados, con su cuerno listo para empalar al Emperador. La Sombra contraataco con su espada, y Polideuces lo apuñalo en el costado. Eso hizo tambalear al Emperador, y Castor Prime se preparó para otra embestida, cercenando el brazo de la espada. La desesperada Sombra se aferró a la cabeza del caballo de Castor Prime para detener a la Persona. Fue entonces cuando Hermes aterrizo detrás del Emperador y atravesó su hombro con un movimiento, causando que su brazo restante cayera al suelo. Castor Prime destruyo ese brazo al pisarlo mientras embestía a la Sombra dos veces más, creando dos enormes agujeros en su pecho. El Emperador cayó sobre su espalda.

"Caída Estelar." Shinjiro dijo. Castor Prime disparo una vez al aire, saltando por el aire mientras Hermes y Polideuces sujetaban al Emperador en su lugar. Castor Prime se estrelló contra el suelo, aplastando a la Sombra en el cráter recién creado en el piso. Cuando el humo se disipo, todo lo que quedaba era un enorme charco de los restos del Emperador.

"… Se acabó." Shinjiro dijo, cayendo en una rodilla por el esfuerzo. Estaba jadeando, al igual que Akihiko y Junpei.

"Si… la operación fue un –" Akihiko empezó a hablar.

"Llora." Fuuka dijo desde el interior de Maria. Esta, aun en el mismo lugar de antes, grito, liberando una plétora de orbes de energía que se formaron alrededor de Junpei, Akihiko y Shinjiro. Los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar antes de que los orbes detonaran.

"¡Yamagishi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Mitsuru exclamo. Los chicos se tambalearon por la fuerza de las explosiones, cayendo al suelo uno por uno.

"¿Qué carajos… es esto?" Shinjiro murmuro, intentando ponerse de pie. Estaba usando su Cuerpo Demoniaco para regenerar sus heridas, pero aun con dos piezas, no podría estar listo para pelear en al menos otra media hora. Volteo a ver a Akihiko, quien apenas estaba consiente, y luego a Junpei, que intentaba apoyarse con sus codos.

"A-amigo… ¿eso fue…?" Junpei pregunto. Alzo la vista y vio a Fuuka que se acercaba a ellos, con Maria flotando a su lado.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Yukari le pregunto a Fuuka.

"¿Se divirtieron jugando a ser los héroes?" Fuuka pregunto, colocándose frente a ellos. Todos en el SEES se quedaron perplejos. "¿Tan ansiosos estaban por rescatar a la princesa en apuros?... Sé que aquí a 'barbitas' le encanto sentirse como 'El Hombre' para variar."

"¿Q-Que demonios?" Junpei exclamó.

"Oh, ¿y el de cabello plateado? No tengo idea de qué clase de redención estas buscando, pero no cambiara el hecho de que eres un maldito fracasado." Fuuka prosiguió. "¡Quiero decir, solo mírate! ¡Eres el más débil de todos ellos!"

"… Retira lo que dijiste." Akihiko dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara. Fuuka se rio.

"Oblígame… oh, espera, ¡eres muy débil para hacerlo! De hecho, creo que ya no mereces mi atención, así que me concentrare en tu amigo del abrigo marrón, hehehehe…' Fuuka anuncio, volteando a ver a Shinjiro. "… Tú eres raro. Eres el más fuerte, pero actúas como si fueras el menos importante. Es como si tuvieras miedo de lo que podrías hacer con toda tu fuerza… pero eso solo te hace un desperdicio de talento. Lo único peor que ser un patético debilucho es no hacer nada con tu poder."

"… No sabes nada sobre mí." Shinjiro gruño.

"Oh, ¿toque un tema sensible? ¡Punto para mí!" Fuuka dijo, aplaudiendo. "Pero debo agradecerles a todos ustedes. Fue realmente divertido verlos bailar con esas cosas, y aún más por adelantarse y debilitarse tanto en esa pelea. Eso, y el hecho de que arrastraran a esta perra estúpida que vino a 'hacer las paces' conmigo… hoy fue un buen día. Al menos para mí. Ya dejen esas caras largas, todos ustedes súper idiotas van a morir, así que no se preocupen demasiado."

"¿F-Fuuka?" Natsuki pregunto, haciendo el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Se le quedo viendo a Maria. "¿En… en verdad eres tú?"

"¡Oh, Moriyama-san!" Fuuka dijo, haciendo desaparecer a Maria y se dirigió hacia la morena dando brinquitos. "¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste!"

"Yo… ¿me acabo de disculpar?" Natsuki pregunto.

"Si, y te perdono." Fuuka dijo, acercando a Natsuki en un abrazo.

"¿M-me… perdonas?" Natsuki pregunto. Su respuesta vino en la forma de un rodillazo al estómago, seguido por otro, y otro más, antes de ser arrojada al suelo.

"¡SOLO JUGABA, PERRA ESTUPIDA!" Fuuka grito, ahora pisoteando a Natsuki. "¡VAMOS, LLORA PARA MI!" Natsuki luchaba por resistirlo, pero fue entonces que la pateo en su espalda. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "¡AWW, ¿DEBERIA TOMAR UNA FOTO DE TU ADORABLE CARA EN ESTE MOMENTO?!" Fuuka exclamo mientras se colocaba encima de ella. La tomo por el cuello, y comenzó a azotar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Natsuki contra el suelo mientras la asfixiaba. "¡SOLO ESTOY JUGANDO! ¡YO NUNCA LASTIMARIA A UNA GRAN AMIGA COMO TU, ¿VERDAD?!"

Natsuki gemía y trataba de luchar, pero no podía hacer nada por mejorar su situación. Fuuka la asfixiaba hasta que casi se desmayaba y luego se detuvo, riéndose de una manera completamente desquiciada. Se puso de pie, abrazándose a sí misma. "Ah, ¿lo ves? Solo estábamos jugando. No hubo daño real ahí. No hay ninguna cicatriz ¿verdad?"

"… ¿Que rayos le pasa?" Yukari pregunto, retrocediendo unos pasos.

"… Esta no es Yamagishi." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo soy Fuuka Yamagishi, y Fuuka Yamagishi soy yo." Fuuka dijo. Camino a un lado del lobby, y se estiro. "Es genial estar con vida, ¿no lo creen?... Solo quería decirles eso antes de quitarles ese privilegio." Fuuka dijo, terminando de estirarse. Sonrió ante la vista de un SEES derrotado frente a ella. "Maria." Se escuchó un rugido, y la mujer del velo blanco apareció una vez más, envolviendo a Fuuka. Saco dos estacas negras de su vestido, y Fuuka observo a sus víctimas. "Díganme, súper machos… ¿debería matar a las mujeres, o prefieren que los sacrifique a ustedes antes?"

"Creo que deberíamos asesinar a la monja satánica primero que nadie." Una voz dijo. Fuuka volteo rápidamente para ver a las puertas del Tartarus abrirse de golpe para revelar a Minato, montado en la motocicleta de Mitsuru, disparándose con su Evocadora. "Arreglemos su cara, Jack."

El Destripador se abalanzo mientras Minato detenía el vehículo por completo, apuntando a la parte superior de Maria y clavando sus dos cuchillos en ella. Sus hojas la atravesaron limpiamente, salpicando su sangre por todo el lugar. El cuerpo de Maria se tambaleo, y Fuuka se sujetó la cabeza por la particular fatiga mental que castigaba a los usuarios Persona cuando sus proyecciones recibían daño. Minato aprovecho la oportunidad para invocar a David y a Matador para cubrir al resto del SEES en lo que tomaba a Natsuki, rápidamente colocándolos a salvo cerca de Mitsuru y Yukari. "¡Minato!" Yukari exclamo.

"Parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta." dijo, acomodando a Natsuki detrás del grupo. "Así que las Sombras decidieron salir en este lugar… no esperaba eso."

"¡Tú!" Fuuka grito. Maria desapareció, y Minato hizo lo mismo con sus Demonios. "¡Minato Arisato!"

"¡Fuuka Yamagishi!" respondió de igual manera. Fuuka se detuvo, algo confundida, y Minato se echó a reír. "Si vamos a tener la costumbre de gritar nuestros nombres cada vez que peleemos… ¿debo decir otra cosa?"

"Sigues igual de arrogante…" Fuuka dijo, mientras le sonreía. "Pero resulta que tu presencia es bastante oportuna, caballero mío… Necesitaba de alguien para deshacerme de estas sabandijas."

"¿Por qué? ¿No tuviste las agallas para hacerlo tú misma?" Minato pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante. Fue el turno de Fuuka para reírse.

"¡¿No tuve las agallas?! ¡Oh, yo te mostrare mis agallas!" Fuuka respondió. Volteo al techo y abrió su boca. Toda la sangre de Maria, regada por el piso, las paredes, e incluso los cuchillos de Jack, regresaron hasta ella entrando por su boca. Se relamió los labios conforme las ultimas gotas entraban, y se rio. Minato aplaudió, claramente impresionado.

"Nada mal, nada mal… ahora es mi turno." Minato dijo. _"Oye, amigo ¿Listo para comer?"_ pregunto en su mente.

 _"_ _Siempre listo…"_ la extraña voz en su cabeza respondió.

"Mira esto." Minato dijo. Copio la pose de Fuuka, y los restos del Emperador y la Emperatriz se disolvieron en una sustancia liquida, haciendo con Minato lo mismo que la sangre de Maria hizo con Fuuka. Se limpió la boca con una manga, riéndose un poco. Sintió un gran incremento de poder en su interior.

"… ¿Qué carajos?" Shinjiro pregunto detrás de Minato, expresando con palabras lo que estaba en la mente del SEES.

Fuuka dejó escapar una carcajada. "¡Carajo! ¡Estas mucho más enfermo que yo!" dijo.

"Me atrapaste." Minato respondió con una reverencia. "¿Y a quien prefieres, al hombre o al monstruo?"

"Vaya… esa es difícil." Fuuka dijo. "Creo… que prefiero al Minato que pueda arrastrar más lejos."

"Que linda… Yo prefiero a la Fuuka con la menor independencia posible." Minato agregó.

"… ¿De qué demonios están hablando?" Yukari pregunto, completamente perdida. Ambos compartieron una risa.

"No lo entenderías… esa pequeña demostración nos muestra lo similares que somos." Minato dijo. "Y siendo ese el caso, ambos sabemos cómo debe terminar."

Si… uno de nosotros será presa del otro." Fuuka dijo. "Cuando gane, te dejare con vida para que puedas contemplar tus fracasos de primera mano… Creo que alguien tan acostumbrado a tener éxito podría crecer bastante con una experiencia como esa… Tanto así, que pueden terminar matándose ellos mismos. Finalmente serias libre de tus estúpidas obligaciones para con los plebeyos, Minato… exactamente lo que querías."

"Oh, no te preocupes, Fuuka… Si gano, serás la única persona que ame más que a nada." Minato anuncio. "Te hare, y te desharé, y te bañare, y te alimentare, y te vestiré, y nunca te apartare de mi lado… Te convertiré en mi muñeca personal, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa además de pensar y hablar… ¿No será grandioso? Siempre te aceptare después de eso."

Los miembros del SEES se quedaron atónitos viendo a los nuevos combatientes. Lo que estaban por presenciar distaba mucho de ser una pelea normal… era una lucha entre monstruos, en más sentidos de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.


	54. Versus Fuuka Yamagishi

**54\. Versus Fuuka Yamagishi**

 **Nota General: Orbe de Energía = Ataque Omnipotente (Almighty, me rehúso a llamarlo 'Todopoderoso' así que iremos con 'Omnipotente' lol), Daño Bajo**

Minato y Fuuka se miraban con desdén desde lados opuestos de la estancia en el primer piso del Tartarus, ambos con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros. Los demás miembros del SEES se recuperaban detrás de Minato, horrorizados al darse cuenta lo similares que su salvador y la amenaza ante ellos resultaron ser. "¿Entonces? ¿Te apetece jugar a la casita conmigo por toda la eternidad?" Minato pregunto.

"Nunca dije que te mantendría en perfectas condiciones… Prefiero que mis juguetes estén rotos." Fuuka dijo.

"En ese caso parece que romperte será más doloroso para ti, aunque imagino que te va a gustar. Espero que estés lista." Minato respondió, cerrándole un ojo al final. Fuuka se rio.

"¿Crees que un idiota arrogante como tu representa alguna amenaza para mí? Que ridiculez… ¿Tan siquiera sabes lo que soy?"

"¿Importa?" Minato pregunto. "Eres una Fuuka honesta consigo misma, ¿no?"

"Así es… Soy una Sombra… el verdadero rostro de Fuuka Yamagishi." Fuuka dijo. Maria se formó detrás de ella. "Estoy harta de las estúpidas restricciones que la sociedad me ha impuesto… leyes, reglas, expectativas… ¿Por qué debería seguir cualquiera de esas tonterías cuando me puedo divertir mucho más haciendo lo que yo quiera? No encajo en ningún grupo social, ¡¿pero por qué debería?! ¡Yo soy yo, y eso es todo lo que importa!" Maria rugió, haciendo temblar el suelo. A pesar de la conmoción, Minato permaneció en su lugar como si nada, riéndose en voz baja.

"Si, si… y apuesto a que solo estas esperando vagar libre por el mundo, ¿no?" Minato musito. "La mirada en tu cara cuando te des cuenta de que estarás eternamente atada a mi… será incluso más hermosa que la luna llena." Invoco la lanza de Poder, y la apunto desganadamente hacia Fuuka con una mano. "Te hare mía, y tú vas a corresponder mi amor."

"¿Crees que puedes contenerme?" Fuuka pregunto, soltando una carcajada. "¡Puedo escapar de la muerte misma si así lo deseo!"

"El que puedas escapar de la muerte nunca estuvo en duda." Minato dijo. "De lo que dudo es de que puedas escapar de mí."

"Que miedo tengo… en ese caso, simplemente hare lo que se me da naturalmente." Fuuka fijo. Minato supo que era mejor no hablar de nuevo, y se abalanzo contra Fuuka mientras Maria rápidamente trato de agarrarlo. El peli azul la esquivo con facilidad y hundió la lanza en el estómago de Maria, justo al lado de la barrera de Fuuka. Sangre negra broto de la herida y la Persona aulló de dolor, en tanto que Minato arrancaba la lanza y se alejaba corriendo. Hizo lo correcto, pues poco después una descarga de energía salió de la herida que exploto mientras Minato rodeaba a Maria.

De repente Fuuka salto hacia atrás, arrastrando a Maria con ella y reuniendo la sangre esparcida en el piso. Aterrizo a poca distancia de Minato y soltó una carcajada. Maria se arrancó el velo, revelando que en lugar de rostro, la Persona tenía una masa negra que se retorcía alrededor de una multitud ojos amarillos. Lentamente, aquella masa comenzó a extenderse hacia diferentes direcciones. "¿Dijiste que querías jugar, no?" Fuuka pregunto. La 'cara' de Maria se fragmento en varias criaturas retorcidas, como gusanos hechos con varios ojos alineados con dos hojas dentadas en sus extremos. "Espero que consideres a los gusanos como buenos compañeros de juego."

"Que lindos." Minato se burló, disolviendo la lanza de Poder. Saco su Evocadora. "¡Shiisaa!" dijo mientras la disparaba. El león dorado con melena Esmeralda salto encima y aterrizo frente a él en tanto que el enjambre de 'gusanos' que Maria invoco comenzaron a volar hacia Minato. "¡Vendaval Cortante*!" dijo, guardando su Evocadora. Shiisaa corrió hacia adelante, mostrando sus colmillos, y Minato invoco los cuchillos de Jack en sus manos mientras lo seguía. El peso del enjambre se dispersó conforme Shiisaa corría a una velocidad sorprendente, desgarrando cualquier cosa a su paso y dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Minato permaneció detrás de su Persona, cortando a los enemigos restantes antes de que pudieran tocarlo. Shiisaa desapareció una vez que atravesaron el enjambre, y Minato emergió poco después, a solo unos pasos de Fuuka.

"Llora." Fuuka dijo. Los ojos de Maria, ahora esparcidos por el suelo luego de que su cara formo a los gusanos, empezaron a elevarse y a mirar a Minato. El sonido de sollozos distorsionados pudo escucharse desde lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Maria, y los ojos dispararon varios pulsos de energía. Minato tuvo que usar su Magatama de Velocidad para correr a un lado. Desvaneció los cuchillos de Jack mientras corría, y se llevó la Evocadora a la cabeza, apenas esquivando los ataques.

"¡Magaru!" dijo al dispararse. La Persona conocida como Poder apareció sobre él, creando numerosos tornados en miniatura, desgarrando algunos de los ojos y desviando a la mayoría de los que quedaban. El resto de los ojos se volvieron hacia su Persona, y Minato vio su oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta, invocando las espadas de Take-Mikazuchi y de Matador en sus manos. Fue contra el grupo de ojos más grande en la zona mientras Poder era destruido por los disparos de energía sobre él, y luego invoco las manos de Jack en sus hombros, armadas con sus respectivos cuchillos. El entrenamiento y el tiempo que dedico a mejorar su resistencia y a lo bien que podía operar bajo los efectos de la fatiga mental probo dar buen resultado, ya que la destrucción de Poder apenas le causó malestar, permitiéndole destazar varios de los ojos sin mayor problema.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Jefe, salta!"_** David exclamo de repente. Minato no lo cuestiono y brinco inmediatamente, usando su Magatama de Fuerza para llegar incluso más alto que Maria. Observo como los ojos que acababa de atacar explotaron como pequeñas bombas, decimando el área en la que acababa de estar hacia solo unos segundos atrás. **_"Empezó a rellenar esos ojos con energía pura. ¡Así supe que estaba tramando algo!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Esto aún no acaba!"_** Matador dijo. Minato viro su cuerpo, y vio que Maria estaba por atravesarlo con una enorme estaca negra. Se defendió con sus cuatro espadas, y la fuerza del impacto lo mando dando vueltas por el aire. Se estrelló en el suelo y reboto una vez antes de patinar sobre su espalda hasta detenerse.

"¡Gime!" Fuuka grito antes de que Minato se detuviera. Varios orbes explosivos aparecieron a su alrededor, detonando antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie. Fuuka frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde demonios te fuiste?" pregunto una vez que el humo se disipo. Minato no estaba por ningún lado. Se concentró, pero aun así pudo localizarlo. "Ese es un buen truco."

"Oh, ¿otra vez estas enojada?" la voz de Minato se burló. Fuuka se dio la vuelta y vio un grupo de mariposas azules aparecer donde su último ataque exploto, combinándose para formar el cuerpo de Minato, quien lucía como si no hubiera estado peleando estos últimos minutos. Junto sus manos. "¿No creíste de verdad que me habías atrapado ahí, o si?" pregunto. _"Vaya… en serio me alegra que la Habitación Índigo tenga una entrada en este lugar, o eso habría dolido bastante por la mañana."_

"Tch… ¿A dónde te fuiste?" Fuuka pregunto, aun frunciendo el ceño por la curiosidad.

"No preocupes tu linda cabecita con los detalles… No quisieras que la adorne con una sonrisa permanente también, ¿verdad?" fue la respuesta de Minato.

"¿Aun crees que tienes alguna ventaja contra mí?" Fuuka pregunto, riéndose. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas para aceptar tus debilidades? ¿Lo inútil que eres?"

"No, pero me inquieta que aún no logro decidir que usaras primero… hay muy pocos vestidos que creo que lucirán maravillosos en ti." Minato dijo. "Es emocionante ¿No te parece?" Fuuka se burló, y Maria reunió toda su sangre de vuelta, recreando su 'cara' antes de colocarse el velo de nuevo. _"… Cuatro segundos de inmovilidad si destruyo la cara."_ Minato observo. Puso la Evocadora contra su cabeza. "Capote Rojo." Matador apareció detrás de él y lo envolvió en su capote por un instante, haciéndolo mas rápido y ágil, antes de cargar contra Fuuka.

"Canta." Fuuka dijo. Maria junto sus manos otra vez y grito, liberando una oleada de energía. Minato invoco el escudo de Poder y continúo moviéndose a través del ataque, poniéndose a distancia cuerpo a cuerpo. Maria entrelazo sus dedos, usando sus manos como un martillo y azotándolo contra Minato. Este lanzo el escudo y rodo hacia adelante, esquivando el golpe. El escudo de Poder reboto inofensivamente con la barrera de Fuuka mientras que Minato saltaba a una de las manos de Maria y escalo rápidamente por su cuerpo con unos pocos saltos. Matador lo siguió de cerca conforme Maria se enderezaba, y Minato disparo su Evocadora, esta vez invocando a Jack.

"Háganlas trizas." Minato dijo, arrancando el velo de Maria. Sus dos Demonios soltaron una carcajada y comenzaron a acuchillar indiscriminadamente a la masa que componía su cara, haciendo que Maria se estremeciera violentamente, intentando sacudir a sus atacantes. Minato salto al suelo cuando Maria empezó a arañarse el cuello y los hombros para deshacerse de los Demonios, y los 'gusanos' comenzaron a formarse de nuevo. No tuvieron oportunidad, pues ambos Demonios pudieron atacar más rápido de lo que se formaban. Su victoria fue interrumpida, ya que los ojos de Maria detonaron mientras aún estaban en su cabeza, resultando en una explosión cegadora que literalmente vaporizo a los Demonios.

Fuuka estaba por hacer que Maria recreara su cara cuando Minato alcanzo su barrera y coloco su Evocadora encima. Disparo una vez, y Maria amenazo con desvanecerse. "¡¿Qué?!" Fuuka exclamo mientras Minato atravesaba la ahora etérea forma de Maria. Formo los brazos de Poder y Matador alrededor de los suyos propios, de manera que cada uno sostenía una extremidad de Fuuka mientras que sostenía el cuello con una mano. Una vez inmovilizada por completo, se acabó. Minato se echó a reír y la forzó a colocarse de rodillas, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

"Oye, Fuuka… ¿Adivina lo que atrape?" Minato pregunto, guardando su Evocadora. Su víctima lucho por liberarse con mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba, aunque fue en vano. Minato simplemente se rio, acariciando una de sus mejillas. "Te… acabo… de… atrapar." Le susurro.

"… Que idiotez." Fuuka dijo, dejando de luchar. "¡Un montón de estupideces!" grito. "¡Maldito insolente! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio más que a mis estúpidos padres, más que a esa perra de Natsuki, más que a nada en este mundo!"

"¿En serio? Porque creo que estoy enamorado." Minato respondió, aumentando el agarre sobre su cuello.

"Agh… ¡Todo cae en la palma de tu maldita mano, ¿no?!" Fuuka replico. "¡Diablos, apenas te esfuerzas la mitad de las veces, y de algún modo siempre eres el mejor en lo que haces! ¡Tus poderes no son como los de los otros, pero apuesto que piensas que eso es normal para alguien como tú, ¿verdad?!"

"Pues claro… Soy el único digno, después de todo." Minato dijo, formando la espada de Matador en su mano derecho y presionando la punta contra el estómago de Fuuka, apenas perforando la piel. "En realidad, te diré algo que te encantara saber… Justo ahora, solamente use cerca de la mitad de mi poder. Pero aparentemente fue más de lo que pudiste manejar." Comenzó a mover la espada lentamente, aumentando el tamaño de la herida. "Aunque claro, ¿Qué esperabas? Si estabas contra mí, ¿no habrás pensado que tenías alguna posibilidad, o si?"

"Mírate… pensando que eres una fuerza de la naturaleza o algo así." Fuuka dijo. Le escupió en la cara. "No eres diferente a los demás. Haciendo alarde de tu supuesta superioridad sobre mi… ¿crees que eres mejor que yo?" Minato se rio.

"Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no." Minato susurro. "Aunque si es lo que piensas, entonces creo que mejor te acostumbras a este sonido." Se rio una vez más en su cara, llevando la espada de Matador a su mejilla, la hoja pegada a su piel. "Después de todo, lo vas a escuchar con más frecuencia que los demás." Fuuka se quedó en silencio, cerrando los ojos. "Eso está mejor… ¿no es más fácil simplemente obedecer y ya?" pregunto, realizando un pequeño corte en su mejilla. "Nos divertiremos a morir."

"… Tienes razón. Podríamos morir." Fuuka dijo. La chica sonrió, y su frente se abrió de repente, revelando uno de los ojos de Maria. Fuuka libero una fugaz aura de energía, empujando a Minato lejos de ella. Se rio, mirando al techo mientras Minato recuperaba el balance. "A todos aquellos que me subestimaron… a todos aquellos que trataron de convertirme en algo que no soy… a todos aquellos que me miraban con desdén… y a ti…" Fuuka dijo. Maria se formó a su alrededor, solo para comenzar a derretirse. Su atuendo blanco dio lugar a una masa liquida sin forma, la cual rodeo a Fuuka. "Soy una diosa. Arrodíllense ante mí."

El extraño liquido tomo la forma de una mujer esbelta con largos mechones de cabello azabache y un rostro ennegrecido. Aunque la mayoría de su cuerpo era totalmente negro, la cara era notablemente humana, con ojos que combinaban con los de Fuuka, brillando con un amarillo radiante.

Fuuka se levantó del suelo, irradiando lo que solo podía ser descrita como energía de Sombras, una vez más protegida por una extraña barrera, aunque esta vez ligeramente teñida. "Mira y desespera… Black Maria." Fuuka dijo. La nueva criatura no realizó sonido alguno. Simplemente agito su mano, y una serie de orbes de energía idénticos a los que Maria utilizó aparecieron. Se quedaron quietos por un momento, antes de volar directamente hacia Minato. Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse, y los orbes explotaron a su lado. Cayó al lado del humo, con la chaqueta arruinada, y se volvió hacia Fuuka una vez más. "Te mostrare lo insignificante que eres." dijo. "Y luego, te mostrare un destino peor que la muerte."

"… Nada mal." Minato dijo, mirando la nueva forma de Fuuka. Invoco los cuchillos de Jack y le los lanzo a Fuuka. Estos rebotaron inofensivamente en su barrera, y ella se abalanzo contra Minato. El saco su Evocadora y corrió hacia adelante. Black Maria golpeo el aire, y una ola de explosiones estallo frente a él. Él saltó sobre el ataque, y Fuuka lo emparejó. Estaban a punto de colisionar, y apuntó su Evocadora hacia ella. Tocó la barrera, y disparó una vez más.

El tiro se disparó, y la barrera de Fuuka produjo una ola de energía justo en Minato. No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, y recibió un golpe directo que lo envió volando al suelo. Fuuka se rio mientras aterrizaba, y continuó su carga. Ella lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, y lo empujo con la barrera, que chispeó con energía al contacto. Lo envió a un lado, y Black Maria creó otra salva de esferas explosivas que voló sobre él cuando dejó de moverse.

 _"_ _Cambio de planes."_ Minato pensó. Invoco a Poder sin su Evocadora, y la Persona recibió los ataques en su lugar, desapareciendo a medida que los orbes lo tocaban. Se lanzó a un lado, y presionó su Evocadora contra su cabeza. "¡Baile Macabro!" dijo mientras corría. Jack apareció junto a él y fue directamente hacia Black Maria.

 **"** **¡Te voy a profanar!"** Jack dijo mientras daba un par de tajos con sus cuchillos. Black Maria flotó alrededor de su primer golpe y le dio una rápida patada giratoria en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Jack se recuperó rápidamente con un pequeño gruñido y continuó su ataque. Minato observó cómo Black Maria lo esquivaba sin problemas, y luego volvió su atención a Fuuka. Ella los estaba mirando atentamente desde dentro de su barrera, y vio su oportunidad. Minato convocó a la espada Take-Mikazuchi y giró alrededor de Fuuka para atacar. Jack finalmente fue destruido cuando Minato se puso a distancia de ataque, y Black Maria volvió su atención a Fuuka. La barrera de Fuuka lanzó de inmediato una ola de energía preventiva hacia Minato, que estaba a momentos de atacar. Fue enviado volando hacia atrás una vez más, y patinó por el piso hasta detenerse lentamente. Se sacudió el ataque, y fue recibido por una lluvia de esferas de energía que cayeron sobre él. Desesperado, invocó el escudo de Poder y se amontonó detrás mientras los ataques llovían a su alrededor.

 _"…_ _Sus campos de visión."_ Minato pensó mientras resistía las pequeñas explosiones a su lado. _"Mientras puedas verse entre sí, son intocables. Si quiero ganar, tendré que cegar a una de ellas, o atacar más rápido de lo que puedan reaccionar…"_ Despertó su poder, permitiendo que el raro tatuaje cubriera su cuerpo conforme el humo se disipaba. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, ya que Fuuka le cayó encima, riéndose como loca con la intención de aplastarlo bajo su barrera. Minato corrió por debajo de ella a una gran velocidad, alcanzando a Black Maria para cuando Fuuka aterrizo, e hizo su movida.

Le asesto un fuerte gancho derecho a Black Maria, quien consiguió evitarlo al inclinarse fuera del camino. Eso no funciono para el siguiente gancho derecho procedente del brazo derecho de Poder, seguido del puño de Matador. Con Fuuka recuperándose de su aterrizaje, Minato aprovecho su impulso giratorio con un revés al abdomen de Black Maria, seguido por un revés del brazo izquierdo de Poder al hombre, y otro revés por parte del brazo izquierdo de Matador a su rodilla. Lisiada, Black Maria parecía estar indefensa, hasta que un torrente de energía estalló debajo de ella y envió a Minato al cielo. Giró en el aire y vio que Fuuka había logrado volver su atención a Black Maria antes de que pudiera terminar el trabajo. _"Esto lo confirma… sus defensas son impenetrables en tanto puedan verse mutuamente."_

"¡Bastardo! ¡No sé lo que te hiciste, pero no importa!" Fuuka exclamo a Minato, que seguía en el aire. Black Maria se recuperó y golpeo con ambas manos al cielo, invocando un enjambre de sus orbes de energía que rodearon a Minato. El rápidamente saco su Evocadora y la presiono contra su cabeza al tiempo que se vio rodeado y disparo. Hubo un rápido destello de luz y Minato pasó de estar en el aire al otro extremo del vestíbulo del Tartarus, pero los orbes ya estaban volando hacia él cuando se puso de pie.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Ese tipo de huida no funcionara! ¡Puede ubicar nuestra posición de todos modos!"_** David le recordó mientras corría.

 _"_ _Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mejor que ser golpeado directamente por esas cosas."_ Minato respondió. Realizo maniobras en zigzag, corriendo a intervalos aleatorios, desviando los proyectiles que chocaban con el e ignorando los que explotaban a su alrededor. Salió del rastro de destrucción y se dirigió directamente hacia Fuuka. Llamó a David y Mitra a su lado mientras Fuuka corría hacia él para recibirlo bajo la atenta mirada de Black Maria. "¡Plaga Sónica, Sonido Terrible!" dijo. David toco un par de notas altísimas con su violín mientras que Mitra produjo un sonido agudo. Black Maria se sujetó la cabeza, pues la combinación de ambos sonidos fue demasiado para ella, y Minato consiguió atravesar la barrera de Fuuka. Ella estaba por decir algo cuando Minato rápidamente se deslizo y golpeo el costado de su rodilla, dislocándola. Fuuka grito por el dolor, solo para escuchar a Minato reírse y hacer lo mismo con su otra rodilla. Sin poder moverse, cayo en agonía, y Minato le dio un empujón para tirarla boca abajo. Sin detenerse demasiado, volvió su atención a Black Maria, quien se acababa de recuperar.

"¡MALDITO!" Fuuka grito desde el suelo, sujetándose las rodillas. Minato se abalanzo contra Black Maria, confiado en que Fuuka no podría verla para detener sus ataques. Llego hasta la Persona, solo para ver como Black Maria desaparecía y se materializaba al lado de Fuuka. "¡TE LO MOSTRARE! ¡TAL VEZ SIGNIFIQUES ALGO PARA ESTOS GUSANOS, PERO NO ERES NADA PARA MI!" Black Maria se deshizo en el mismo líquido negro del que nació, envolviendo a Fuuka por completo.

Minato se rio. "Sabes, amo cuando alguien se toma su tiempo para romperse." dijo, relamiéndose. "Me deja saborear mejor la experiencia."

Fuuka lentamente se puso de pie, su cuerpo ahora casi por completo ennegrecido a excepción de sus ojos brillantes y el tercer ojo en su frente. La chica gruño, y sus manos se transformaron en garras gigantescas, y su cabello se extendió hasta imitar al de Black Maria. "¡No permitiré que tú, o cualquiera de esas malditas sabandijas de allá afuera se salgan con la suya por lo que me hicieron!" Fuuka declaro. Cargo hacia Minato, con una garra lista que comenzó a dejar escapar destellos de energía, y Minato supo que era una mala idea intentar bloquear eso. Retrocedió de inmediato en tanto que la garra se estrelló contra el piso, provocando una pequeña explosión. "¡¿De verdad crees que entiendes lo que me hicieron?!" Fuuka pregunto. "¡Solo porque era diferente, solo porque me apartaba de los demás, todos me hicieron menos! ¡Solo porque no pueden aceptar sus propios defectos!"

"Es obvio que no pueden." Minato respondió, saltando de regreso a la pelea con un rodillazo preparado. Fuuka lo esquivo fácilmente, y respondió con un golpe rápido. Dándose cuenta de que la garra no estaba brillando, Minato desvió el ataque y contraataco con una patada al estómago de Fuuka. Ella salto sobre él, y su aparente cabello comenzó a atacarlo como si fuera un látigo. Él se rio. "Los humanos siempre estarán encantados de mantener el status quo. Se aferraran a él como si sus vidas dependieran de ello."

"¡Exacto!" Fuuka dijo, viéndolo a la cara. "¡Si sabes eso, ¿entonces por qué te metes en mi camino?!" pregunto mientras se abalanzaba contra el con su garra cargada. Minato se echó a reír, moviéndose para evitar el ataque por poco, y contraatacando con un puñetazo. Fuuka fácilmente lo desvió y le dio un zarpazo de nuevo. Él lo esquivo, y Fuuka aprovecho el impulso de su ataque, intentando hacer que su cabello atacara a Minato. El peli azul lo vio venir, y salto encima de los latigazos.

"Porque estoy contando con que el status quo permanezca igual." Minato respondió. Volteo para ver a Fuuka, quien estaba prestándole atención a lo que decía. "Pero no necesitas preocuparte con mis motivos."

"… ¡Dependes de el porque te eleva, ¿verdad?!" Fuuka dijo. "¡Solo alguien a quien beneficie un sistema defectuoso como este trataría de conservarlo así!" Ella cargó con sus dos garras y se lanzó sobre Minato. Él esquivó con facilidad hacia atrás, y Fuuka se apresuró a salir de la explosión siguiente casi de inmediato. "¡Al diablo con tu felicidad! ¡Al diablo con los demás! ¡Todo lo que necesitas en este mundo es instinto!" Fuuka lo atacó, pero Minato corrió y contraatacó cada golpe antes de convocar las patas traseras de Empusa de su pecho para hacerla retroceder. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás, y Minato rompió a reír.

"Instinto, ¿eh?" preguntó. Se encorvó y dejó que sus brazos cayeran sueltos frente a él, una sonrisa maníaca se formó en su rostro una vez más. "Sabes, creo que compartiré algo genial contigo, Fuuka... Te mostraré porqué el instinto siempre te fallará al final". Minato se rio entre dientes, y Fuuka se preparó para contrarrestar su próximo ataque.

Minato avanzó, manteniéndose cerca del suelo, y lanzó un uppercut rápido. Fuuka lo evitó fácilmente, y Minato lo siguió con una patada circular, que Fuuka también evitó. Ella tomó su señal para atacar, cuando Minato continuó su giro, bajándose al suelo y apoyándose en sus brazos. Dio una patada giratoria, obligando a Fuuka a retroceder, y luego se levantó de nuevo. Lanzó una izquierda, una derecha, y luego una finta a la izquierda, todo lo cual Fuuka evitó por poco. Vio una oportunidad mientras él volvió a su posición de combate, y la tomó. Ella cargó sus garras con energía, solo para que el brazo de Poder que sostenía su lanza apareciera desde el estómago de Minato y dar un golpe amplio, manteniéndola alejada otra vez. Minato se rio de su aparente frustración.

"¿Sabías que la combinación de Eskrima y Capoeira usualmente se considera imposible debido a la cantidad ridícula de precisión requerida para ejecutar los ataques adecuadamente?" Minato dijo. "Sin embargo, de funcionar, las combinaciones de ataques son potencialmente ilimitadas. Aunque claro, estas posibilidades mejoran bastante usando armas."

Minato llamó a los cuchillos de Jack, y comenzó a dar tajos implacablemente contra Fuuka, quien estaba bloqueando cada ataque con sus garras. Minato comenzó a agregar una serie de patadas bajas y patadas descendentes a su asalto, y Fuuka comenzó a verse obligada a retirarse. Después de ser empujada hacia atrás por un minuto, Minato hizo una voltereta invertida para intentar patear a Fuuka. Ella lo esquivó, y tenía su garra lista para golpearle la espalda. Él casi instantáneamente cayó sobre una rodilla y cortó con una cuchilla, anotando un corte limpio en el brazo de Fuuka. Siguió con un segundo golpe giratorio, pero Fuuka rodó hacia un lado rápidamente y se sujetó a su brazo. Minato se rio de nuevo.

"¿Sabías que el Battojutsu generalmente se considera un estilo reservado para gente que usa espadas duales?… Pero descubrí que mezclándolo con el estilo Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu, permite un particular contraataque capaz de cubrir cualquier ángulo, asumiendo que uno sea suficientemente rápido para reaccionar." Minato dijo.

"Tch…" Fuuka dijo. "Puedo leer todos tus movimientos… y ahora me acabas de decir que puedes contraatacar. ¡Únicamente debo mantener mi guardia arriba!" Ella se abalanzo de nuevo, y Minato se balanceó de un lado a otro cuando paró cada golpe. Fuuka atacó principalmente con su garra izquierda y moviendo su cabello hacia adelante, pero Minato simplemente rio entre dientes y siguió rechazando ataques. Eventualmente, Fuuka hizo una amplia barrida con su cabello, y Minato corrió inmediatamente para llevar una de las cuchillas de Jack en su pierna. Ella gritó de dolor cuando terminó su ataque, derribando a Minato. El arma desapareció, y ella se tambaleó. Minato se rio mientras volvía a levantarse.

"¿Sabías que el estilo de pelea con espada del Medio Oriente se centra principalmente en los movimientos de lado a lado para confundir a los oponentes? ... cuando se combina con técnicas de duelo de sables enfocándose en cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre tú y tu oponente, es fácil castigar a alguien que realiza ataques de amplio alcance con frecuencia." Minato dijo.

"Maldición... ¡Ya cállate!" Fuuka dijo. Ella volvió a ponerse de pie, temblando ligeramente, y cargó sus garras con energía una vez más. En lugar de atacar físicamente, ella arrojó sus manos hacia afuera. Los orbes de energía de Black Maria emergieron en un patrón de escopeta, y Minato esquivó fácilmente los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él. Fuuka corrió hacia adelante después del ataque, y se abalanzó sobre él con una garra. Minato la evitó fácilmente, y sujetó la garra de Fuuka con su pierna. Ella se volvió para contraatacar, pero no consiguió evitar que le hiciera un corte profundo en el hombro. Soltó un grito de dolor, pero se sacudió el cabello otra vez. Minato retrocedió, y Fuuka cayó de rodillas. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo reunir ninguna fuerza en sus brazos, volviendo a caer una vez que estuvo a medio camino. Minato se rio de nuevo.

"¿Sabías que el concepto de Maru Kala en Angampora fue creado para terminar de manera rápida y efectiva un combate al atacar los puntos vitales de tus oponentes? ... pero he descubierto que el mismo concepto puede usarse para infligir un dolor más severo a tu oponente y paralizarlo lentamente, prolongando la lucha y haciéndola mucho más agradable a medida que pasa el tiempo". Minato dijo. "Después de todo, ahora puedo jugar contigo, porque apenas puedes moverte". Él se rio de nuevo.

"... Idiota". Fuuka dijo. Ella gruñó, y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. Su cabello extendido desapareció, y ella se puso de pie, sin un rasguño en ella. Ella se rio entre dientes. "Gracias por ser lo suficientemente arrogante como para narrarme todo tu estilo de lucha... eso, junto con lo que he escaneado, ¡significa que no podrás volver a tocarme!".

"… ¿Una habilidad curativa? Interesante." Minato dijo. Se colocó en su pose encorvada una vez más. "Muy bien… tal vez que diga el verdadero secreto de mi Estilo Sádico después de todo."

Minato se apresuró a golpear con sus cuchillas. Fuuka esquivó fácilmente y bloqueó su patada de seguimiento, se inclinó fuera del camino de su doble contra golpe, y se dirigió directamente hacia su garganta con su garra izquierda. De repente, fue empalada en el estómago y se elevó en el aire. Minato había llamado al brazo de Poder sosteniendo su lanza desde su estómago en el momento en que Fuuka estaba segura de que ningún humano podría haberla contrarrestado, y la golpeó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Minato se rio, y el brazo de Poder arrojó su lanza a un lado con Fuuka sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se curó de nuevo, sus garras se acortaron, y se puso de pie.

"El verdadero secreto… es que fue especialmente hecho para mí." Minato dijo. "Con mi habilidad de invocación parcial, puedo volver realidad la idea de una serie de ataques infinita… Puedo tener una verdadera defensa contra cualquier ataque desde cualquier ángulo… puedo acortar la distancia entre mi oponente y yo casi al instante… y puedo atacar desde ángulos imposibles." Soltó una risa cuando la realidad de la situación se hizo evidente para Fuuka. "Ya lo entiendes, ¿no? Simplemente, soy imparable en combate individual. Incluso si supieras exactamente mi estilo de pelea, o si conocieras todos mis movimientos… aún tengo el factor sorpresa de la invocación a mi favor, y puedo asegurarte que ese nunca falla."

"… No es cierto." Fuuka dijo. "No… ¡No voy a aceptar eso!" grito. Minato se rio cuando ella se abalanzo contra él, y rápidamente bloqueo sus ataques. "¡¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo, estuviste jugando conmigo?!" le pregunto, continuando su asalto. Minato materializo los brazos de Matador para tomar los de ella, y clavo los cuchillos de Jack en sus piernas, sujetándola firmemente.

"Este es mi verdadero poder, Fuuka… y es mucho más de lo que necesito contigo." Minato dijo. Arranco los cuchillos de sus piernas y realizo dos cortes en sus brazos, inutilizándolos. La empujo al suelo, mirándola con desdén. "¿Y bien, 'diosa'… que harás ahora?" La tomo por el cabello, elevándola del suelo. "¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás?" le pregunto en un tono infantil. Fuuka no dijo nada, mirándolo fríamente con odio en sus ojos. Minato sonrió, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre, sacándole el aire. Fuuka tosió sangre y aterrizó de golpe, la armadura que envolvía su cuerpo se derritió cuando golpeó el suelo. Acostada en ese charco negro, Fuuka abrió los ojos, esta vez de un tono verde azulado normal. Su tercer ojo había desaparecido y sus heridas estaban cerrándose lentamente. El charco se alejó de ella, formando otra versión de su cuerpo, esta vez con su tercer ojo. Sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes, y Minato observo ambos cuerpos. _"… Por favor. No me digas que esta maldita tiene otra forma."_

Ambas Fuukas se levantaron simultáneamente, y se voltearon a ver entre sí. La Fuuka con ojos verde-azulados se sorprendió cuando vio a la versión alterada de sí misma, pero la Fuuka de ojos dorados se veía completamente deprimida. Luego de un breve silencio, la Fuuka con el tercer ojo hablo. "… Lo siento." dijo. "Al final, no pude deshacerme de los demás."

"… Está bien." Fuuka dijo. Su versión de tres ojos se sorprendió. "… Tal vez llegue a pensar que sería mejor… si todos los demás desaparecieran. Después de todo… tenías razón. Ellos me pusieron aquí… ellos nos pusieron aquí. Pero… arremeter contra todos no cambiara nada… Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" la otra Fuuka pregunto.

"Por ser fuerte cuando yo no lo fui." Fuuka dijo. "Yo… Nosotras hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ti. Tú fuiste la que sobrevivió en esta torre… y la que ayudo a deshacerse de los monstruos que atacaron a todos aquí." Le sonrió, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. "Hiciste exactamente lo que quisiste… sin dudarlo un instante." continuo. "Sé… sé que lo que queríamos no era correcto… pero… ¿estaría mal si quisiera ser como tú? ¿Aunque sea un poco?"

"… No lo sé." la otra Fuuka respondió. "¿Estaría… mal si… a veces quisiera ser como tú?"

"Tampoco lo se… pero, quizás podamos averiguarlo juntas… Después de todo, yo soy tu, y tú eres yo, ¿verdad?" Fuuka dijo. "Lo descubriremos juntas."

La otra Fuuka sonrió, transformándose una vez más, no en un líquido negro sino en una brillante luz blanca, la cual envolvió a Fuuka. Ella sonrió, y cerró sus ojos. En su frente, su tercer ojo apareció de nuevo. Sin embargo, en lugar de parpadear y mirar de un lado a otro rápidamente, estaba completamente relajado. "… Baba Yaga." Fuuka dijo. Se vio envuelta en una brillante barrera azulada, de la cual emergió la figura de una mujer anciana con largos cabellos plateados que portaba un gran manto negro y azul. Sus brazos eran retorcidos y terminaban en garras, y salían desde dos finas hendiduras en su manto. Sostenía un bastón de madera con una bola de cristal con un ojo en la punta con su mano derecha, y resguardaba un caldero de metal bajo su brazo izquierdo. "La respuesta… vendrá a nosotras." Fuuka dijo. Baba Yaga golpeo el suelo con su bastón a manera de respuesta y desapareció antes de que Fuuka se desmayara.

Minato regreso a la normalidad, deshaciéndose del tatuaje, y suspiro. "… Rayos. Parece que no tendré mi diversión después de todo." dijo. Observo mientras los miembros del SEES, ahora recuperados, corrieron hacia Fuuka. Se acercó a ellos, recibiendo varias miradas cautelosas de los demás a excepción de Junpei. "… Voy a usar Media, así que traten de quedarse quietos." Minato dijo. Disparo su Evocadora e invoco a Gran Pixie. Luego del hechizo de curación, guardo la Evocadora, tambaleándose un poco.

"Oye, ¿estás bien, hermano?" Junpei pregunto. "Hey, tranquilo, viejo… ya hiciste bastante."

"… Es cierto, Minato. Deberías descansar." Mitsuru dijo. "Shinji, Akihiko… Quisiera que llevaran a Yamagishi y a Moriyama de vuelta al dormitorio. Las trasladaremos al hospital cuando termine la Hora Oscura." anuncio. "Pero eso de ahora… eso definitivamente era una Persona. Introduciremos a Yamagishi al SEES una vez que se recupere."

"… Hmm, odio decirlo, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Natsuki?" Yukari pregunto. "Ya vio a las Sombras, y la Hora Oscura…"

"No es como nosotros." Shinjiro dijo. "No va a recordar nada de esto… lo cual probablemente sea lo mejor. Creo que es seguro decir que esta pasaron noche muchas cosas que nadie necesitaba ver."

"Si… pero lo importante es que, a pesar de lo que paso, ganamos." Akihiko dijo.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Minato, quien se rio un poco. "Exacto." dijo. "Todos nosotros jugamos un papel importante en esta pelea."

"Tienen razón…. Todos lo hicieron bien." Mitsuru dijo. "La operación fue un éxito."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo… Y Yo soy Tú…**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Loco**

"¡Si!... pero esperen… ¿qué les diremos a la gente cuando salgamos de aquí? O sea, la Hora Oscura esta por acabar." Junpei dijo.

"… Nos quedamos de fiesta hasta tarde." Akihiko dijo. "Así de simple."

El SEES regreso al dormitorio luego de la Hora Oscura, recibiendo varias miradas extrañas mientras caminaban por las calles en sus ropas algo rotas por la batalla. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Fuuka y Natsuki fueron llevadas a un hospital mientras los demás fueron sujetos a un tratamiento a base de hechizos de curación antes de ir a dormir. Por obvias razones, Minato se paseó por el dormitorio y comió para pasar el tiempo, demasiado cansado por la pelea como para molestarse en hacer algo productivo.

 **Notas de traducción: Gale Slash – Vendaval Cortante**


	55. Las Muñecas Dan Miedo

**55\. Las Muñecas dan Miedo**

Cinco de la mañana, nueve de Junio. Minato Arisato se encontraba terminando su libro en el único sillón individual de espaldas a la ventana con una sonrisa. "Ya la tengo… va a venir, y entonces tomare lo que es mío." Minato murmuro mientras leía.

 **"** **Yo también creo que vendrá por su cuenta, señor."** La voz de una niña pequeña dijo a su lado. Minato noto aquella presencia desde hacía un rato, pero no se molestó en prestarle atención. Parecía estar tan concentrada en su lectura igual que él. **"Va a venir a jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad?"**

"Claro que si… está demasiado desesperada por alejarse de los demás." Minato respondió, continuando su lectura y cambiando la página. Luego de unos minutos, su reloj sonó la alarma. Con un suspiro, llego a un buen punto para dejar de leer antes de cerrar el libro. "Hora de ir de compras." Minato dijo. _"Si… pasar el tiempo comiendo no es la mejor idea, especialmente cuando no han reabastecido la despensa desde la semana pasada."_ Se puso de pie, y volteo a ver la presencia junto a él.

La presencia era, como había adivinado, una niña pequeña. Era de una tez extremadamente pálida, con cabello rubio hasta los hombros con una peineta blanca que lo mantenía en su lugar, y usaba un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba a la a las rodillas con una faja blanca sobre su vientre, formando un moño en su espalda, complementando el conjunto con un par de zapatillas de baile. Con todo, era más o menos una cabeza más bajita que Minato, y sus ojos eran de un rojo opaco. "Me alegra conocer otro Demonio."

 **"** **También me da gusto conocerlo, señor."** La niña dijo. **"Soy Alice, Demonio de La Sacerdotisa. ¡Podemos divertirnos mucho!"** dijo con una sonrisa. **"Oh, ¿pero ibas a algún lado?"**

"Oh, solo a comprar algo de comida." Minato dijo. "… Pero a comparación de los demás pareces bastante humana. ¿Quieres venir?"

 **"** **¡Okey!"** Alice dijo, bajando del descansabrazos de un salto. Corrió hacia Minato y tomo su mano. **"¡Vamos, vamos!"**

Minato se rio un poco y salió del dormitorio junto a Alice. Apenas había dado un paso en la calle cuando vio lo que parecía ser un portal al mismo infierno formarse cerca de la entrada. El sonido de una motocicleta acelerando anuncio la llegada de lo que estaba seguro era otro Demonio. En efecto, un esqueleto con un atuendo de cuero negro que prácticamente encarnaba el estereotipo de un motociclista, incluyendo guantes abiertos, un paño rojo, y un casco negro salió del portal montado en una Harley Davidson, y se detuvo frente a él. "¿Hoy es dos por uno? Que suerte la mía." Minato dijo.

 **"** **Oye, chico."** El motociclista dijo con una voz similar a sus Demonios antes de Alice. **"Parece que tengo trabajo otra vez."** Se bajó de su moto y soltó una breve risa. **"Hell Biker, Demonio de El Colgado. Salgamos a hacer alguna locura."**

Minato se echó a reír luego de su presentación. "Creo que te tomare la palabra en eso… pero no ahora mismo." Minato respondió. "Pero debo decirlo, es una linda moto. ¿Asumo que podré manejarla como tu si así lo deseo?"

 **"** **Claro que sí. Y, si lo que escuche sobre ti era cierto, puedes tomar prestadas nuestras cosas, ¿no?"** Hell Biker dijo.

"Exacto. ¿Puedes adivinar lo que le pasara a tu moto a continuación?" Minato pregunto.

 **"** **Es mejor que alguien la use a que este parada en tu cabeza acumulando polvo metafórico."** Fue la respuesta de Hell Biker. **"Sácala a pasear."** Hell Biker se desvaneció en el aire, haciéndose otro invitado más en la mente de Minato.

"¿Prefieres ir dentro de mi cabeza o detrás de mí en la moto?" Minato le pregunto a Alice.

 **"** **¡Duh! ¡En la moto!"** Alice exclamo. Minato no pudo evitar reírse por la conducta casi infantil que poseía y se subió, con Alice sentándose detrás.

"Bien, las habilidades de un motociclista demoniaco… veamos lo que puedo hacer." Minato dijo. Alice se sujetó a él, y el peli azul acelero el motor. Con un rugido satisfactorio, realizó un wheelie y acelero por la calle. No hace falta decir que el tráfico de las cinco en punto no estaba preparado para Minato al volante. Un paseo ridículo más tarde, ambos llegaron a la sucursal de Junes localizada en Iwatodai. Minato se bajó de la motocicleta y dejo que se desvaneciera en la parte trasera del estacionamiento, optando por ocultar una moto que desaparece. "Oye, Alice, ¿sabes cocinar algo que yo no sepa?" Minato pregunto.

 **"** **No, en realidad sé más que eso."** Alice dijo. **"Aun así, prefiero estar en mi forma humana. Sería un problema si cambiara a mi otra forma."**

"Otra forma… Bueno, supongo que sabré de lo que hablas cuando entres en mi cabeza." Minato dijo, haciendo reír a Alice.

 **"** **Sabes, eso sonó algo pervertido."** Alice dijo. Minato sonrió.

"No es como si fueras una niña de verdad." Minato dijo. Ambos entraron a Junes, y compraron una gran cantidad de suministros. Recibieron algunas miradas extrañas, pues Minato llevaba su uniforme escolar de verano y el atuendo de Alice era algo raro de ver en la ciudad, pero nadie les dio demasiada importancia. Al final, terminaron con una bolsa bien cargada en cada mano, y fueron a la parte de atrás del estacionamiento para que Minato pudiera re-invocar la motocicleta fantasmal. Luego de un viaje de regreso más controlado al dormitorio, el dúo entro con los suministros y se preparó para hacer el desayuno, no sin antes de que Minato decidiera poner algo de música para alegrar la mañana.

Casi eran las siete cuando los otros miembros del SEES entraron a la sala al mismo tiempo. Todos ellos habían escuchado la música, y tenían la sensación de que se toparían con alguna escena extraña. No obstante, ninguno pudo llegar a comprender lo que estaba esperando a recibirlos.

Minato y Alice estaban tarareando felizmente mientras iban de un lado al otro de la cocina, moviendo plato tras plato a una velocidad ridícula con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Se movían en círculo alrededor de una casa de muñecas al estilo Victoriano con Jack, David, y Matador en su forma de figuritas, prácticamente sirviendo como muñecos vivientes, y jugando con ellos mientras esperaban alguna preparación previa del desayuno. En una esquina, Hell Biker tocaba su armónica y ocasionalmente les lanzaba algún utensilio de cocina a Alice o a Minato, quienes los atrapaban y se ponían a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado. Las tres figuritas aparentemente estaban siendo sujetas a algún tipo de casa de muñecas embrujada, pues los tres intentaban salir por las ventanas, solo para que una fuerza invisible los arrastrara de vuelta al interior. Los demás miembros del SEES hicieron lo que pudieron para suprimir algún grito de terror.

"… Creo que esto justifica nuestro plan de acción." Mitsuru susurro.

"S-si…" Akihiko respondió. "Pero… parece que ahora tiene más Demonios.'

"Así es." Minato dijo, tomándolos por sorpresa. Volteo y extendió su brazo. Alice salto y se sentó en el. "Esta es Alice."

 **"** **¡Me da gusto conocerlos!"** Alice dijo. Les dio un vistazo a los demás hasta que su Mirada se posó sobre Yukari, quien se estremeció. **"… ¿Te gustan las muñecas?"**

"¿E-eh? ¿Me preguntas a mí? Hmm… si… hace mucho." Yukari respondió.

 **"** **Eso no es divertido… te deberían de gustar ahora, también."** Alice dijo. **"A esos tres no les gustaban las muñecas, y mira como terminaron."** Yukari volteo a ver a la miniatura de Jack arrastrarse desesperadamente a la puerta de la casa de muñecas, solo para que unas extrañas manos negras aparecieran y lo sujetaran. El Demonio se aferraba al suelo, gritando de miedo, solo para ser arrastrado al interior, cerrando la puerta de golpe. **"Deberías jugar conmigo."**

"Uhh…" fue lo que atino a decir Yukari. Minato se rio un poco.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, Alice." Minato dijo. "Oh, pero ya estamos por terminar. Acabemos primero con el desayuno." Alice asintió y se bajó de un salto. Minato volteo a ver al otro Demonio en la cocina. "Y ese es Hell Biker. No le presten atención… él se encarga de la música esta mañana."

El resto del SEES tomó asiento en la mesa muy cautelosamente mientras Minato terminaba de hacer el desayuno. Cada uno de ellos miraba a los otros con nerviosismo. "… Oigan, esto es como… Uhh, Hell's Kitchen o algo así, ¿no? Jajaja… ja…" Junpei dijo.

"Se podría decir que sí." Minato dijo. Chasqueo sus dedos, y la casita Victoriana desapareció. Jack, David, y Matador reaparecieron en tamaño natural a su lado. Entre los tres comenzaron a preparar la mesa en tanto que Minato, Alice, y Hell Biker llevaban la comida ya terminada. Minato tomo asiento una vez que todo estaba listo, y sus Demonios desaparecieron. "A comer."

Luego de un desayuno callado y, por lo que Minato pudo deducir, extrañamente tenso, salió del dormitorio junto al resto del SEES. Una vez afuera invoco la motocicleta de Hell Biker. Junpei fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Amigo! ¡¿Te conseguiste una moto?!" Junpei pregunto.

"Así es." Minato dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. "¿Alguien quiere un aventón a la escuela?"

"… Por agradable que eso sería, ¿en dónde… te desharías de tu vehículo? Hay demasiadas personas en Tatsumi Port Island como para hacerlo sin atraer la atención." Mitsuru dijo. "El riesgo de que nos descubran sería demasiado alto… lo siento, pero tendré que pedirte que no lo hagas."

"… ¿Te gustan las muñecas, Mitsuru?" Minato pregunto, permitiendo que la moto desapareciera. La casa de muñecas victoriana apareció en el suelo frente a Mitsuru, quien retrocedió de inmediato, empujando a Akihiko a un lado para dar un paso atrás.

"¡A-aleja esa cosa!" la pelirroja dijo. Minato se rio brevemente, y la casita se desvaneció.

"Oye, ya cálmate." Shinjiro dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Minato. "Es muy temprano para esta mierda."

"… Bueno, parece que todos amanecieron más nerviosos de lo usual." Minato dijo. "De acuerdo… me 'calmare'."

El SEES se encamino silenciosamente a la estación del tren, y Minato examino a cada uno de sus compañeros cuidadosamente. _"… Si. Algo definitivamente no está bien. Mitsuru está igual de cautelosa que cuando aparecí por primera vez en el dormitorio y parece que le falto dormir un poco, Akihiko está demasiado callado, Yukari prácticamente perdió su voz, Junpei parece evitar hablar a toda costa, y Shinjiro está siendo más hostil de lo usual, si eso es posible."_

 ** _"_** ** _Definitivamente fue nuestra pequeña escena de anoche, Jefe."_** Jack dijo.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué? ¿Que no los protegieron?"_** Alice pregunto.

 ** _"_** ** _Lo hicimos… pero a veces, el público no siempre está contento con el modo en que uno se encarga del toro."_** Matador explico.

 ** _"_** ** _Tch… Montón de cobardes."_** Hell Biker dijo.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cobardes? Tal vez… pero recuerden que no todos tienen la experiencia del Jefe."_** David dijo.

 _"_ _Es cierto… Me concentre demasiado en Fuuka que olvide que teníamos un público durante la pelea. Probablemente los asuste un poco."_ Minato pensó.

 ** _"…_** ** _Los mataste de miedo."_** Los Demonios dijeron al unísono.

Minato se abrió camino a la entrada de Gekkoukan, dejando atrás a la mayoría del SEES. Estaba concentrado en sus manos y estaba por entrar a la escuela cuando Yukari corrió a su lado. 'Oye, Minato… Quería preguntarte algo." Le dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Minato pregunto, volteando a verla. Yukari vio que en realidad el peli azul estaba viendo una versión en miniatura de Alice y David tocar para él, con Alice en un piano y David usando su violín como siempre. Se detuvieron cuando la joven apareció, le hicieron una mueca y desaparecieron. Ella se estremeció, pero no se retiró.

"Es solo que… ¿Crees que Mitsuru-senpai decidió rescatar a Fuuka porque era lo correcto? ¿O solo porque es una usuario Persona y la necesitamos?" Yukari pregunto, haciendo reír un poco a Minato.

"Probablemente lo segundo." Minato dijo. "Aunque, ¿importa porque lo hicimos? Al final la salvamos, ¿no?" _"Bueno, 'salvar' es un término debatible considerando lo que paso, pero… oh, como sea."_

"… Eso creo." Yukari dijo. Soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, si se nos une o no depende de ella… Lamento sacar el tema de la nada."

"Veo que dudas de la moralidad de Mitsuru." Minato dijo. "Puede que parezca una fría máquina, pero también es humana. Si la conocieras mejor, verías que solo es otra persona lidiando con sus propios problemas y peculiaridades… aunque supongo que sus problemas pueden ser un poco más profundos de lo usual."

Yukari asintió. "… Bueno, debo ir con algunas personas. Nos vemos." dijo. Se alejó de ahí, y Minato entro a clases. El día paso rápidamente, y más aun considerando que Minato opto por comer su almuerzo a solas en la azotea con sus Demonios realizando un pequeño concierto en su cabeza. Al finalizar la escuela, fue sorprendido cuando los miembros del SEES de tercer año lo interceptaron al salir de su salón. "… Pensaba ir al Consejo de todas maneras, si es lo que iban a pedirme."

"En realidad, no asistirás hoy." Mitsuru dijo. "Arreglamos una reunión con el presidente del club… Más temprano, leyó los reportes de la operación de anoche, y quiso hablar contigo sobre eso. Ya está esperando en el dormitorio. Te acompañaremos."

"Entonces quiere hablar conmigo, ¿eh?" Minato pregunto. Se rio brevemente. "¿Por casualidad, menciono que iba a traer a alguien más con él?"

"… Ahora que lo mencionas, así es… ¿Por qué preguntas?" Mitsuru respondió.

"No creas que eres la única que habla con Ikutsuki en su tiempo libre." Minato dijo. Los tres intercambiaron miradas mientras Minato se les adelantaba, saliendo de la escuela. Lo siguieron rápidamente, tomando el tren como un pequeño grupo de regreso a Iwatodai. Durante el camino, Shinjiro se le acerco en tanto que Akihiko y Mitsuru sostenían una conversación privada.

"… ¿Orgulloso por lo de anoche?" Shinjiro pregunto.

"¿Rescatar a Fuuka y darles un susto de muerte a los demás? Sí, claro." Minato respondió, causando que Shinjiro dejara escapar un suspiro.

"Mira, chico… No creas que intento cuidarte las espaldas ni nada, pero debes darte cuenta que las personas normales no dejan pasar mierda como lo de anoche tan fácilmente." Shinjiro dijo.

"Lo sé… los demás estaban demasiado… nerviosos esta mañana." Minato dijo. "Y ni siquiera los arroje a la casita de Alice."

"… Y ya basta de muñecas. Es raro." Shinjiro agrego, haciendo reír a Minato.

"No puedo evitarlo… ¿quieres saber por qué me gustan las muñecas, Shinji?" Minato pregunto.

"… Adelante." Shinjiro dijo.

"De acuerdo… primero que nada, ¿puedo asumir que ya leíste mi expediente?" Minato pregunto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa en la forma de Shinjiro asintiendo. "Bueno, todo comenzó cuando tenía once… ya sabes, cuando pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo 'aislado' o algo parecido. ¿Recuerdas esa parte?"

"Si… al parecer fuiste obligado a arreglártelas solo con un viejo raro, o alguna basura como esa." Shinjiro dijo.

"Si… aunque conseguía robarle dinero fácilmente para mis cosas, pase la mayoría de mi tiempo encerrado en una jaula." Minato dijo. "Para mi sorpresa, tuve una muy buena tutora que aceleró mis lecciones escolares en casa. Ella era la única que me hablaba en aquella época, pero era una firme creyente del castigo físico. No hace falta decir que me volví bastante inteligente en muy poco tiempo."

"… Okey. ¿Y aquí es donde entran las muñecas?" Shinjiro pregunto.

"¿De qué hablas?" Minato pregunto. "Te estoy contando sobre mi primera muñeca." Los ojos de Shinjiro se agrandaron por la burda revelación.

"… El cuerpo con el que te encontraron… esa era…" murmuro. Minato se rio.

"Si. Me agradaba lo suficiente como para conservarla un tiempo luego de que al viejo se lo comiera una Sombra." Minato explico. "Se había transmutado durante el ataque, y cuando regrese, el viejo ya no estaba y ella se encontraba dormida… no hace falta decir que se despertó sin el uso de sus extremidades. Disfrute mi tiempo con ella, ¿sabes? De repente se volvió extremadamente amable conmigo. Seguimos jugando a la casita hasta que un día, desperté para descubrir que se había mordido su propia lengua… y eso me molestó. Me moleste aún más cuando termine en una camisa de fuerza una vez que me hicieron dejar de cortarla… pero mi memoria se vuelve algo borrosa después de ese punto. Tal vez un efecto secundario por todo el tranquilizante que me inyectaron o algo así."

"… ¿Qué carajos?" Shinjiro pregunto.

"En fin, salí de ese hospital en poco tiempo. Mi siguiente tutora legal, la anciana torturadora, también tenía otras niñas con ella." Minato dijo. Frunció el ceño. "Pero, ahora que lo pienso, debí adivinar que me convertiría en la siguiente muñeca cuando las demás se terminaron por romperse. De ahí que mi doceavo año no esté en el expediente… Estaba con esa mujer, pero como su asistente. Curiosamente, ahí es donde aprendí a cocinar. Hubo un tiempo cuando ella en realidad me trato como su hijo cuando éramos un dúo sádico… pero esa historia termino cuando volvió su hoja contra mí por un par de semanas. Fue un error de novato el pensar que atar mis piernas y cintura era suficiente cuando pude tomar el escalpelo, Mama Seiko… un error fatal."

"Creo que ya fue suficiente." Shinjiro dijo. Minato se rio de nuevo.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón… bueno, en pocas palabras, me gustan las muñecas porque puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas sin repercusiones de ningún tipo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se rompan… pero claro, siempre puedes conseguir una nueva." Minato dijo. "Creo que es por eso que dejo a mis Demonios vagar por ahí como figuritas… pero a ellos no les molesta. Quiero decir, es mejor que tenerlos en mi cabeza todo el día, ¿no es cierto chicos?"

Todos los Demonios de Minato aparecieron como figuritas sentados sobre su cabeza. **"¡Cierto!"** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **"** **A mí me gustan las muñecas por la misma razón, así que no me puedo quejar. ¡Es algo que tengo en común con el señor!"** Alice dijo.

 **"** **Yo no tengo problemas con ello. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer."** Hell Biker dijo.

 **"** **Creo que es una buena idea. Me permite practicar y tocar afuera."** David dijo, comenzando a tocar su violín.

 **"** **¿Por qué no tendría un cuerpo propio si me dan la oportunidad?"** Jack pregunto.

 **"** **Si… no es divertido sin el riesgo de perder un cuerpo, sin importar el deporte."** Matador dijo.

Shinjiro se le quedo viendo a Minato, con sus Demonios sentados, antes de negar con su cabeza. "… Todos ustedes están dementes." Shinjiro dijo, regresando junto a Mitsuru y Akihiko mientras Minato y sus Demonios soltaban una carcajada.

El tren arribó a Iwatodai, y Minato desvaneció a sus Demonios en tanto que los de tercer año regresaron a 'escoltarlo' de vuelta al dormitorio. Llegaron sin muchas dificultades, y encontró a Ikutsuki cargando una mochila marrón junto a un chico pelirrojo con lo que parecían ser dos estuches delgados para clarinete a su lado. El joven tenía una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en el centro de su cara, así como ojos azules. Lo que tomo a Minato por sorpresa fue la cantidad de cuchillos y dagas ocultas que pudo detectar bajo la chaqueta verde oscura algo gastada y la segunda chaqueta debajo de color negro que llevaba atada alrededor de su cintura. _'… ¿Supongo que los jeans negros y los tenis amarillos son un intento de 'normalidad' para tu atuendo?"_ Minato pensó. _"En serio, ¿Quién usa DOS chaquetas, y todavía tiene una camisa debajo? Es verano, maldita sea."_

"Buenas tardes, Minato." Ikutsuki dijo, sonriendo. "Parece que la operación de anoche no te causo ningún daño permanente."

"Pues claro que no." Minato dijo con una sonrisa. El joven pelirrojo se rio.

"Escuche que le diste una paliza a una niña. Debió se divertido para ti." dijo.

"Okey, continuemos esta conversación en privado." Ikutsuki continúo, observando a los demás. Le asintió a Mitsuru, levantándose de su silla. "¿Serias tan amable de acompañarnos a la sala de mando?" le pregunto. El joven tomo sus estuches y se preparó para moverse.

"No veo porque no." Minato dijo. "Ustedes primero." Ikutsuki asintió y subió las escaleras, seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo. Minato fue detrás de ellos, notando que los miembros presentes del SEES se quedaron sumidos en un extraño silencio. Entro a la sala de mando y tomo asiento en una silla al lado del sofá, el cual fue ocupado por Ikutsuki y el pelirrojo. Ikutsuki sonrió mientras se sentaban. "¿Y cuál es la ocasión?" Minato pregunto.

"Como sabes, leí los reportes de su operación de anoche." Ikutsuki dijo. "Ahora, técnicamente, se supone que estoy aquí para realizarte una evaluación psicológica y asegurarme de que no eres un peligro para el resto del SEES… ¿pero por qué haría eso cuando debería felicitarte?" Ikutsuki saco tres vasos y una botella de vino tinto. Destapo el corcho, y se rio. "¡Por otro trabajo bien hecho!"

Minato compartió su risa. "De eso estoy hablando." dijo.

"¡Si, se podría decir que 'le hiciste al loco' a esto de ser psicólogo!" el pelirrojo dijo. Tanto el cómo Ikutsuki se echaron a reír a causa del mal chiste. Ikutsuki tuvo que poner su vaso en la mesa de centro para evitar derramar su bebida.

"¡Ese estuvo bueno!" Ikutsuki dijo mientras se calmaban. Minato se rio un poco.

"Ustedes son bastante similares." Minato dijo. "¿Es tu amante o algo así, Ikutsuki?"

"¿Qué? ¡El viejo no se podría conseguir una amante ni aunque lo intentara!" el pelirrojo se defendió. Ikutsuki parecía deprimido.

"… ¿En verdad me tienen en un concepto tan bajo?" pregunto.

"Oh, vamos, viejo. Solo acéptalo y ya." El pelirrojo le dijo. Volvió su atención a Minato. "Como sea, creo que es hora de presentarnos. El nombre es Sho. Sho Minazuki. Puedes pensar que soy… el protegido de este tipo. Si, dejémoslo así."

"Veo que ya ha alentado el arte de los malos chistes en ti." Minato dijo con una risa. "Me llamo Minato. Minato Arisato. Pero probablemente ya sabes algunas cosas sobre mí."

"Si… oye, viejo, ¿vas a servir el vino o qué?" Sho pregunto. Ikutsuki tomo la botella y lo sirvió en los vasos.

"Tanta impaciencia… Ambos son menores de edad, ¿saben?" Ikutsuki dijo.

"¿Desde cuándo nos importa?" Sho respondió. Ikutsuki soltó una breve risa, entregándoles sus vasos antes de sentarse de nuevo. "Muy bien… un brindis por la buena fortuna y las personas de ideas afines." dijo. Los tres alzaron sus vasos y tomaron sus bebidas.

"Personas de ideas afines, ¿eh?" Minato pregunto. "Te ves algo joven… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Catorce?"

"Dieciséis. ¿Y a quien rayos llamas 'joven'? ¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!" Sho dijo.

"Buen punto." Minato dijo. "Aun así, pareces alguien interesante. A juzgar por los cuchillos que escondes, ¿puedo asumir que le has tomado gusto a tu 'oficio'?"

Sho se rio. "Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Tienes algo de experiencia después de todo." Sho dijo. "Si, le he tomado el gusto. Me encanta."

"Bien… si ese es el caso, nos vamos a llevar muy bien." Minato respondió.

"Eso es, chicos… respeto mutuo entre homicidas. Excelente." Ikutsuki dijo. "Ahora bien, Minato… ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos la última vez?"

"¿De que la muerte es la máxima forma de salvación y la mayoría de las personas no son más que pestes?" Minato preguntó. Ikutsuki asintió. "Bueno, ¿qué es tan increíble que tienes para decirme?"

"Antes que nada, déjame hacerte una pregunta." Ikutsuki dijo. "Si tuvieras la oportunidad de crear un mundo por tu cuenta, donde fueras capaz de moldearlo y darle forma a tu gusto, y hacer lo que quisieras con el ¿Lo harías?"

"Pues claro que sí." Minato dijo.

"¿Y si eso implicara deshacerte de este mundo?" Sho pregunto.

"¿Oh, un bono? Me la estas poniendo difícil decir que no." Minato dijo. Ikutsuki y Sho intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

"Bueno, ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que hay una manera de hacerlo posible?" Ikutsuki dijo.

"¿Por qué no estamos haciéndolo de una vez?" Minato pregunto.

"Oye, nunca dijimos que sería fácil y rápido." Sho dijo. "Rayos, si pudiéramos hacerlo en menos de un día, ¿crees que aun estaríamos en este mundo de mierda?" Minato se rio.

"De nuevo, buen punto." dijo. "¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Tienen una arma de destrucción masiva de algún tipo que puede reiniciar el mundo a un estado primordial?"

"Heh… temo que no es nada así de espectacular, Minato" Ikutsuki respondió. "Bueno, no puedo decirte los detalles del proceso, pero solo debes saber que estamos progresando hacia nuestra meta."

"¿Entonces, para que avisarme de todo esto?" Minato pregunto.

"Queríamos saber si podíamos contar contigo si te llegábamos a necesitar." Sho dijo. "… Espera. Minazuki tiene algo que decir."

Sho cerró sus ojos, y su cuerpo se quedó quieto por un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Minato inmediatamente sintió un cambio en el ambiente alrededor de Sho. "… No te asustes, Minato. Yo soy Minazuki… la otra mitad de Sho." Minazuki dijo.

"¿Una segunda personalidad?" Minato pregunto.

"… Se podría decir, pero nuestra conexión es mucho más compleja que eso." Minazuki explico. "Pero quería dejar algo en claro. A pesar de que estamos compartiendo esta información contigo, no creas que eso te hace uno de nosotros."

"¡Minazuki!" Ikutsuki dijo.

"Incluso si te ganas la confianza del chico y de este monstruo, debes saber que te estaré vigilando. No me decepciones." Minazuki dijo. Cerró sus ojos, y el aire alrededor de Sho regreso a la normalidad.

"… Si, así es Minazuki." Sho agrego. "Pero si veo que te pasas de la raya, yo mismo te destripare antes de que él tenga oportunidad."

"Ambos deben calmarse." Ikutsuki dijo, intentando calmar a las dos mitades del pelirrojo. "Minato no ha mostrado intención de oponerse a nosotros. Están siendo algo paranoicos."

"Es perfectamente entendible." Minato dijo, tomándolos por sorpresa. "Después de todo, están hablando con alguien que se supone debe proteger la ciudad e informándole sobre un plan para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con este mundo. Como 'defensor', estaría obligado a oponerme a ustedes, así que no los culpo por tomar precauciones extremas. Al menos eso me dice que no se trata de una broma elaborada y que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con basura hipotética." Se inclinó hacia adelante desde su silla. "Pero resulta que he visto demasiada evidencia de que este mundo ya no tiene remedio… La única opción que queda es reemplazarlo. Para ser honesto, mientras consiga lo que quiero, al final no me importa que o a quien perdamos en el camino."

"… Olvídalo. Parece que solo tendrás a Minazuki con un ojo sobre ti, Minato." Sho dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo ven? ¿Qué les dije? Minato está en el mismo bote que nosotros." Ikutsuki dijo. "Y dudo que cualquiera de nosotros está listo para que se hunda. No… Navegaremos hasta el borde de este mundo y alcanzaremos uno mejor."

"Suena prometedor." Minato dijo. El trio sonrió con malicia en sus rostros, y tomaron de sus bebidas. "Entonces, Ikutsuki… ¿tienes algún sucio secreto de los Kirijo para mí?"

"En efecto… y este puede que lo encuentre útil para tu investigación." Ikutsuki dijo. "Has visto el observatorio de Gekkoukan desde el monorriel, ¿correcto?" Minato asintió. "En ese caso, ¿puedes decirme desde donde se accede al observatorio?"

Minato trato de recordar el diseño interior de la escuela, y sonrió triunfante. "… Es una pregunta capciosa. El observatorio no tiene entrada." respondió.

"¿Y a qué crees que se deba eso?" Ikutsuki pregunto, riéndose un poco. "Se decidió que era demasiado riesgoso destruir una sección del laboratorio por razones estructurales. Para cuando la escuela fue construida, destruir el observatorio hubiera atraído demasiada atención de los medios… así que fue sellado. No obstante, no quedan registros de lo que alberga su interior."

"… ¿Dices que puedo encontrar algo interesante ahí?" Minato pregunto.

"Si… pero no hoy. Ahora bien, para que al menos parezca que hice mi trabajo correctamente, voy a poner en mi reporte que pareces estable pero que te mantengan en observación por esta noche." Ikutsuki dijo.

"Ah, una sabia decisión. No sería muy convincente si un sujeto que amenazo con convertir a una chica en una muñeca fuera catalogado como 'normal', ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"Sip… aunque personalmente, soy más bien un tipo que prefiere las figuras de acción." Sho musito, haciendo reír a Ikutsuki.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo… Y Yo soy…**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Diablo…**

"No puedo esperar." Minato dijo. "¿Imagino que nos volveremos a ver, Sho?"

"Si… voy a quedarme con el viejo a partir de ahora." Sho respondió. "Además, también debemos ponernos al día entre nosotros."

"Es verdad. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos." Ikutsuki dijo. "Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos."

Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala, aunque Ikutsuki se detuvo a presentarle su reporte a Mitsuru. Cuando él y Sho dejaron el edificio, Mitsuru volvió su atención a Minato. "… Lamento no haberte informado de la naturaleza de esta reunión antes." Le dijo

"No hay problema. Considerando mi historia, es totalmente comprensible." Minato dijo. "¿Shinjiro te menciono mi pequeño discurso sobre muñecas?"

"… Así es." Mitsuru dijo, y Minato sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Te gustaría ser voluntaria?" le susurro. Mitsuru dio un paso atrás, y Minato se rio. "Tranquila, fue un chiste." Dijo. "Bueno, iré a ponerme al día con los estudios. No he hecho eso en un buen rato, y no pienso perder mi primer lugar ante nadie. Estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas."

Minato dejo atrás a una Mitsuru un tanto alarmada en la sala, e hizo justo eso, únicamente dejando su habitación para darse un baño y para comer durante la noche.


	56. Reagrupación

**56\. Reagrupación**

El té de la mañana fue seguido por una breve interpretación musical por parte de David y Jack. Al terminar, hubo un pequeño baile conocido como 'hacer el desayuno' con Alice y Matador junto a una rápida inspección a las noticias locales. Tal como Minato sospechaba, hubo una reciente oleada de victimas del Síndrome de Apatía que se recuperaron de manera milagrosa. Finalmente, al notar que la sala parecía estar un tanto desordenada, Minato y Hell Biker se tomaron la tarea de volverla impecable una vez más. Fueron interrumpidos por Mitsuru, la primera en bajar al primer piso.

"… Buenos días, Minato." Mitsuru saludo, dándole un vistazo a la sala. Estaba casi inmaculada, y el desayuno estaba ya esperando en el lugar de cada miembro del SEES. "Veo que hoy estas siendo más diligente de lo usual."

"No pude evitar notar lo desordenada que estaba la habitación… y eso estaba molestando a Hell Biker." Minato respondió.

 **"** **Dios… los chicos deben despertar y darse cuenta de que al menos mantener limpia el área donde viven. El Caos es divertido y todo, pero no es un estado favorable para descansar y relajarse."** Hell Biker explico. **"Si van a divertirse, háganlo en un lugar que puedan permitirse destruir y arruinar a gusto."**

"Exacto… No sería adecuado que llegara y matara a alguien justo en la sala, ¿sabes? Los llevaría a un lugar apropiado antes de ponerme a trabajar." Minato dijo.

"… Claro." Mitsuru dijo. "Dejando eso de lado… Hice que Akihiko y Shinjiro fueran a ver la condición de Yamagishi y de Moriyama anoche. Te alegrara saber que ambas están sanando bastante bien."

"Excelente." Minato dijo. "Hemos adquirido otra usuario Persona… una que puede resultar bastante interesante."

"… Si te refieres a lo que paso al concluir su pelea, entonces tienes razón." Mitsuru dijo. "Es extraño… su Sombra no se separó de ella como debió ser el caso… en lugar de eso, parece que se combinó con ella. Después de todo, fue capaz de invocar a su Persona sin el uso de una Evocadora… y recibió una rasgo que su Sombra tenia."

"Lo se… y si tomo una característica de su Sombra, es posible que sea una persona diferente." Minato razono. "Y eso es lo que lo hace más emocionante, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Emocionante?... Es inusual, eso es seguro." Mitsuru dijo. "Aun así, aunque la naturaleza de su poder es incierta en el mejor de los casos… debemos invitarla al dormitorio y explicarle lo que paso. En definitiva su ayuda nos seria de utilidad."

"Ya lo creo… debe tener algún tipo de habilidad sensorial, ¿no?" Minato pregunto.

"Si… fue capaz de comunicarse con el equipo de rescate mientras se acercaban a ella sin utilizar a… esa cosa que invoco." Mitsuru dijo. "Si consiguió mantener esa habilidad, no hay duda de que sus poderes son superiores a los míos en ese aspecto."

"Entonces ella podría reemplazarte como nuestro apoyo, lo cual te permitiría regresar al frente con nosotros." Minato sugirió.

"Es correcto… podremos averiguar eso cuando se recupere." Mitsuru dijo. Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, en tanto que los demás se les unieron uno por uno. Luego de un desayuno más relajado de lo usual, tomaron el tren a la escuela. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que Junpei se le acerco con una expresión diferente a su ya usual relajada personalidad.

"¿Qué hay, amigo?" Junpei dijo, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello. "Uhh… rayos, esto es incómodo."

"Di lo que tengas que decir. Nadie te va a juzgar." Minato dijo.

"… De acuerdo. Mira, solo vengo a disculparme por ayer. Prácticamente… te abandone, ¿sabes? Aunque se supone que somos hermanos y todo… Quiero decir, todos estaban asustados de ti, y diablos, yo también… O sea, debí haber dicho algo cuando hablamos de traer a un psiquiatra al terminar la operación, pero no lo hice… y, bueno, lo pensé mejor, y luego estaba como 'Rayos, apuesto que el tipo paso por esta basura toda su vida. Tal vez lo odie, y lo estamos forzando a pasar por eso de nuevo.' Así que… solo digo… lo lamento, hermano." Junpei dijo, y Minato se congelo. Solo se le quedo viendo fijamente por medio minuto, sin habla. "… No te culpo si te molestas conmigo por eso… lo entendería. Hasta yo estoy enojado conmigo mismo."

"… No es eso. No estoy molesto contigo." Minato dijo. "Solo estoy… sorprendido. Nunca espere ninguna disculpa… especialmente una como esa."

"¡Oye, no me malentiendas!" Junpei exclamo. "¡No estoy siendo raro ni nada! Es solo que no sentí que hacer como que no pasó nada fuera lo correcto, ¿sabes?"

Minato se rio un poco, aliviando la tensión. "Eres demasiado honesto, Junpei." dijo. "Gracias."

Junpei se rio con él, más relajado. "No hay problema, hermano."

"Lo sé. Oh si, y gracias por darle el apoyo moral que necesitaba, Yukari." Minato dijo.

"¡Oye, yo también tengo algo que decir!" Yukari dijo.

"Claro… uhh, ¿cambiamos?" Junpei dijo. Se puso de pie, permitiendo que la chica de rosa se sentara junto a Minato. Yukari dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Y, como te puedo ayudar, Yukari?" Minato pregunto.

"Bueno, yo… maldición, Estupei, ¿por qué tuviste que hablar primero? ¡Ya dijiste todo lo bueno!" Yukari se quejó.

"¡Oh no, no me vas a echar la culpa de esto! ¡Solo dije lo que quería decir y ya!" Junpei se defendió.

"¿Y resulta que 'querías' decir todas las partes importantes?" Yukari pregunto. Soltó otro suspiro, y Minato se rio.

"Oigan, ya entendí. No hace falta que digas nada más." Minato dijo.

"… Vamos, al menos déjame decir lo que pienso." Yukari dijo. "Quiero disculparme también… básicamente por lo mismo que Junpei. Quiero decir… supongo que no te cubrí las espaldas, a pesar de que siempre me cubres a mí. O sea, tenía miedo de… Okey tacha eso, aun te tengo miedo, pero… no creo que seas una horrible persona todo el tiempo. Es como Junpei dijo… eres un tipo aterrador, pero eso es lo tuyo… es parte de quien eres. Y… bueno, solo digo que… trato de hacer las paces con eso."

Minato la abrazó y besó su frente antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Ella se congeló, pero Junpei solo les hizo un gesto con su gorra. "Y yo acepto el hecho de que me acechas implacablemente, Yukari". Minato dijo.

"¡¿Que –?! ¡No lo hago!" Yukari dijo, alejándose de él. Evito mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no consiguió ocultar lo roja que se puso. "¡S-solamente conocemos a las mismas personas y tenemos muchos lugares a los que vamos en común, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Solo que tu llegas primero!"

Junpei y Minato compartieron una carcajada. "Oye, parece que tenemos a una Tsun aquí." Junpei dijo, y Minato asintió.

"Eso es, una tsun." Dijo el peli azul. Los chicos se colocaron a cada lado de ella, y comenzaron a tararear una melodía improvisada.

"Tsun. Tsun. Tsun-tsun-tsun. Tsun. Tsun. Tsun-tsun-tsun." dijeron.

"Agh, ¡¿Podrían callarse?!" Yukari pregunto.

"¡Me ama!" Minato canto en un tono burlón, colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

"¡No me ama!" Junpei continuo, imitando las acciones de Minato. Ambos abrazaron a Yukari colocando un brazo sobre cada hombro y sus rostros justo al lado de ella.

"¡Es una chica mala con corazón de lo más noble! ¡No puede hacer lo que quiera así que es dura como un roble!" cantaron al unísono.

"¡No es cierto!" Yukari dijo

"¡Oh no!" respondieron los chicos.

"Debe ser dura si no está siendo honesta contigo ni un poquito." Junpei canto, alejándose e inclinándose un poco al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos.

"Aunque luego quiera acurrucarse y tenga un relleno suavecito." Minato canto, imitándolo.

"Es una tsun. Tsun. Tsun-tsun-tsun." Ambos continuaron. "Tsun. Tsun. Tsun-tsun-tsun."

"… No tienen remedio." Yukari dijo, enterrando su cara entre sus manos mientras continuaban su canción. Terminaron una vez que el tren llego a Port Island Station, y el trio se dirigió a clases.

Los de tercer año formaron su propio grupo, y fueron a ver al Sr. Toudou, que ya estaba en su escritorio temprano como siempre. El los volteo a ver, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. "Felicidades, parece que sobrevivieron." dijo.

"Así es… aunque tenemos una pregunta para usted." Mitsuru dijo.

"¿Y que podría ser?" le pregunto.

"Rescatamos a una chica… Fuuka Yamagishi. Ella despertó a su Persona, pero… no fue simplemente aceptando su Sombra, o porque se encontrara en una situación de peligro extrema. Creemos que se fusiono con su propia Sombra." Mitsuru dijo.

"Igual que yo." El Sr. Toudou dijo. Los tres estudiantes se congelaron por la revelación, y los ojos del profesor comenzaron a brillar. "Cuando estoy en este estado, puedo canalizar tanto el poder de mi Persona como de mi Sombra. De todos los métodos que conozco para despertar una Persona, este es por mucho el más poderoso… Así fue como adquirí a Amón-Ra. Por supuesto, esto tiene algunos efectos secundarios… el más notable, es que si el individuo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, su Sombra puede tomar el control de su cuerpo por breves periodos de tiempo. Solo me ha pasado una o dos veces cuando estuve al borde de la muerte, pero fuera de eso, he estado perfectamente bien. El cambio más imperceptible es que su Sombra puede comunicarse con ellos en cualquier momento."

"… Veo que sabe mucho de este asunto." Mitsuru dijo.

"Cuando le ha pasado a uno personalmente, y ha visto que le pase a otros, uno tiende a aprender mucho." El Sr. Toudou dijo. "¿Bueno, eso sería todo?"

"Si… le agradezco su continua cooperación." Mitsuru dijo.

"Es mi trabajo." El Sr. Toudou dijo. "Pero ya que están aquí… Shinjiro."

Shinjiro frunció el ceño. "… ¿Que?" pregunto.

"Sabes, nunca he visto que un estudiante consiga un puntaje total de menos de diez en un examen… Aunque te las arreglaste para escaparte de las clases suplementarias, si obtienes menos de sesenta al final del siguiente periodo, tendré que impartirte _persona_ lmente el curso entero." El Sr. Toudou dijo, con el ojo de Ra apareciendo sobre el mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra Persona, mirando fijamente a Shinjiro hasta que dejo de hablar. "No pienso tolerar un solo fracaso en mis estudiantes. Te sugiero que estudies algo antes de eso."

Shinjiro trago saliva. "… Entendido." Atino a decir.

El tiempo de clases pasó sin nada interesante que ofrecer, con poco más que una risa de Minato al ver que el Sr. Ono desviaba cada una de sus lecciones de vuelta a alguna curiosidad sobre la Era Sengoku. Minato se levantó de su escritorio y considero sus opciones. _"Junpei menciono que tenía algo que hacer… Yukari parece que tiene intención de asistir a su práctica de arquería… hoy no hay junta del Consejo… hmm… ¿tal vez Akihiko esté disponible?"_

Minato se dirigió al tercer piso, encontrándose con Akihiko teniendo una charla con Shinjiro. Decidió que sorprenderlos por detrás sería una buena idea.

"¡Akihiko!" Minato exclamo detrás de él. Tanto su objetivo como Shinjiro se estremecieron y voltearon a ver a Minato riéndose como loco. "De verdad los sorprendí, ¿no?" Minato pregunto.

"Tch… idiota." Shinjiro dijo. Akihiko soltó un suspiro, rascándose la cabeza.

"Sabes, las chicas hacen eso todo el tiempo. Creo que voy a tener un daño en el oído a este paso." Akihiko dijo. "Como sea… ¿Qué pasa, Minato?"

"Solo me preguntaba si querías hacer algo. Estoy aburrido." Minato dijo, y Akihiko le dio una mirada confundida antes de reírse.

"Bueno, al menos eres honesto sobre eso." Akihiko comento. "De hecho estaba tratando de convencer a este idiota de comenzar una rutina de entrenamiento en vez de holgazanear todo el día."

"Y yo te dije que lo pensaría." Shinjiro respondió.

"¿Qué? Shinji, ¿Qué paso con volver a superarte a ti mismo?" Minato pregunto.

"Nunca dije que lo haría." Shinjiro respondió.

"… Ya veo." Akihiko dijo. "Si tienes tanto miedo de perder, es mejor no competir en primer lugar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?" Shinjiro pregunto.

"Es cierto… No puedes ser un perdedor si ni siquiera lo intentas, ¿no?" Minato continúo.

"Exacto… ¿para qué molestarse si no puedes ganar?" Akihiko agrego.

"Si, es más inteligente darte por vencido antes de empezar." Minato dijo.

"De acuerdo, ya entendí." Shinjiro dijo. "Ya pueden callarse ambos… ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer y en dónde?"

"Vamos a correr hasta el Santuario Naganaki desde aquí." Akihiko dijo. "Una vez ahí, veremos qué podemos hacer en ese patio de juegos."

"… Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Vamos a correr desde aquí?" Shinjiro pregunto.

"Oye, no esta tan lejos… bueno, relativamente, supongo." Minato dijo. "Es decir, si realmente quisiera, podría llegar allá en un par de minutos, pero… eso expondría mis poderes al mundo."

"… Sera una carrera normal." Akihiko menciono. "Intenten no usar sus poderes… ambos. Si tienen un cuerpo bien entrenado de manera natural, imaginen lo que podrían llegar a hacer ya con sus poderes."

"Creí que el punto de tener poderes especiales era para hacer basura normal mucho más fácil." Shinjiro dijo.

"… Es un buen punto, pero si continuamos enfrentando enemigos cada vez más duros, no es mala idea tener un par de ases bajo la manga. Es decir, mira lo que mi as hizo en la última pelea." Minato explico.

"… Malditos sean tú y tu estúpida lógica." Shinjiro dijo, resignado. Akihiko se rio brevemente.

"De acuerdo, vamos antes de que se arrepienta." dijo. El trio se fue a la salida en donde, por extraño que pareciera, Junpei y Mitsuru estaban teniendo una pequeña charla.

"Junpei… aunque tu determinación está en el lugar correcto, debes considerar los efectos a largo plazo." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Pero senpai, si perdemos, no habrá un después!" Junpei dijo. "¡Por favor! ¡No podemos sentarnos y esperar que todo se resuelva como la última vez! ¡No sé si lo notaste, pero casi MORIMOS! Todos nosotros… muertos. Me mata decirlo, de veras que sí, pero si Minato no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, hubiéramos estado bastante jodidos."

"… Soy consciente de esa batalla fue diferente a todo lo que habíamos enfrentado antes… y que no fue una experiencia que las personal normales tuvieran que pasar." Mitsuru respondió. "Sin embargo, esta no es la respuesta. Es verdad que necesitamos más entrenamiento, tanto individual como en equipo si queremos evitar que otro fiasco como el de la última operación se repita de nuevo… pero eso es exactamente lo que haremos. Vamos a entrenar, Junpei."

"… ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" Akihiko les pregunto conforme se acercaban. Minato y Shinjiro lo siguieron poco después.

"No pasa nada, Akihiko." Mitsuru dijo.

"¡Oh, claro que pasa algo! ¡Te lo digo, sé que tienes algo que puede fortalecer mi Persona! ¡Ustedes deben tener algo para eso!" Junpei dijo. Shinjiro se le acerco y lo golpeo en la cabeza con la mano abierta.

"Es cierto. Tienen algo para eso. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el efecto secundario de esa basura?" Shinjiro gruño mientras hablaba. "Hace que tu maldita Persona se vuelva contra ti si pierdes la concentración aunque sea por medio segundo. Matará a tu trasero antes de que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando. No sé de qué mierda de mejora estás hablando, pero la dejas, ahora.

"… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Shinjiro?" Mitsuru pregunto, mirándolo con sospecha.

"Conocí a algunas personas antes de que el Gran Jefe me diera mi parche. Vi algunas de sus cosas." Shinjiro respondió. "No te molestes preguntando por ellos… ya están muertos. Adivina que los mato."

"… Ya veo." Mitsuru dijo.

"… ¿Y entonces que se supone que haga? ¿Esperar de brazos cruzados a que Minato nos salve otra vez?" Junpei pregunto, apretando sus puños. Shinjiro miro a Akihiko, pero Minato se adelantó y coloco una mano en el hombro de Junpei.

"Nop. Entrenamos duro, como dijo Mitsuru." Minato dijo. "De hecho estábamos por hacer eso. Ven con nosotros."

"… Hermano, ambos sabemos que ningún entrenamiento especial me pondrá a tu nivel." Junpei dijo.

"No, no es cierto." Minato dijo. "Solo sabremos la respuesta a eso cuando llegue un punto en donde dejemos de volvernos más fuertes, y eso no va a pasar en un buen tiempo."

"Tiene razón, Junpei… no te desanimes. Perdimos esa pelea porque nos agarraron por sorpresa." Akihiko dijo. "Pero el hecho es que habrá una próxima vez... y nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a suceder."

"Así que deja de lloriquear y prepárate. Vamos a correr." Shinjiro concluyo.

"… De acuerdo." Junpei dijo. "Pero será mejor que no hagamos tonterías…"

"Me alegra que –"Akihiko comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡SI! ¡Transforma esa ira en PODER y muéstrame!" Minato dijo, retrocediendo con una sonrisa maniaca, sobresaltando a Junpei. "Muéstrame… lo que un verdadero soldado puede hacer."

"… ¿Qué demonios, amigo?" Junpei pregunto, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Suenas como un villano de caricaturas."

Minato se rio. "¿Quién dice que no soy un villano de caricaturas?" respondió.

"Eres algo más, eso es seguro." Junpei dijo. Los otros miembros del SEES no pudieron evitar darse cuenta del cambio en el ambiente entre ellos. "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿A que anochezca? Pensé que teníamos cosas que hacer."

"… Si. Vámonos. Sera una carrera hasta el Santuario Naganaki." Akihiko menciono, mirando a Minato.

"¡El último en llegar le compra el almuerzo a los demás!" Minato exclamo, empezando a correr.

"¡Oye, no pienso pagarte la comida otra vez!" Junpei dijo, saliendo tras él. Shinjiro soltó un suspiro.

"Esos dos son unos idiotas, no lo –"Shinjiro comenzó, pero Akihiko comenzó a correr tras Minato y Junpei. "… Esos tres son unos idiotas, ¿no lo crees?" termino. Mitsuru se rio un poco.

"Tal vez… pero si comenzamos a desanimarnos, nuestras moral sufrirá las consecuencias… a veces, un payaso es mejor que un combatiente." Mitsuru dijo. "Si fuera tú me apuraría, Shinjiro… He escuchado que Minato no se contiene cuando otros pagan por su comida."

"… Mierda." Shinjiro atino a decir antes de salir corriendo tras de los demás. Mitsuru observo a los cuatro chicos desaparecer en la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de dirigirse a la estación del tren. Estaba más que feliz. El SEES seguía unido, e incluso quizás sus miembros se volvieron más cercanos luego de enfrentar la adversidad, y eso era mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado.

Minato demostró tener una resistencia ridículamente alta. Nunca desacelero el paso desde que empezó a correr más que para cambiar de dirección, y venció a los demás con facilidad. Akihiko consiguió rebasar a Junpei en el Puente Moonlight, pero Shinjiro no tuvo tanta suerte. Fue el último en llegar, bufando y jadeando mientras que los otros chicos recuperaban el aliento. "Huh… ¿Cómo diablos… puedes correr… como si nada?" Junpei le pregunto a Minato. Este respiro hondo, casi completamente recuperado.

"Bueno, de hecho tengo habilidades regenerativas… no son tan espectaculares como suenan, pero ya que fueron hechas para lidiar con heridas graves, el gastar mi energía no se vuelve tan pesado. Técnicamente, podría correr por siempre si tuviera la suficiente comida y agua a intervalos regulares." Minato dijo. "Y antes de que digas algo, Akihiko, no puedo 'apagar' esos poderes… Lo he intentado, pero simplemente se rehúsan a irse."

"Keh… vaya ventaja que tienes ahí." Akihiko dijo, arreglando su ropa. "Pero, ya estamos aquí. Ahora, veamos…" Akihiko volvió su atención al patio de juegos, y lo encontró vacío a excepción de una niña pequeña con cabello castaño que parecía pertenecer a una escuela primaria jugando en la caja de arena. Vestía una chaqueta azul sobre un atuendo de color brillante. "… Uh. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Lo tengo." Minato dijo. Se adelantó a Akihiko y fue directamente con la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Shinjiro se agrandaron, y parecía que iba a decir algo. "Hola. ¿Estás sola?" le pregunto.

"Huh… ¿Quién eres?" la niña pregunto.

"Mi nombre es Minato. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Maiko." dijo. "… ¿Eres una mala persona, Minato? Mis padres me dijeron que no hablara con gente mala."

"Oh, entonces no debería hablar contigo. No quiero meterte en problemas." Minato dijo.

"Hmm… No creo que seas una mala persona si no quieres que me meta en problemas." Maiko respondió. "Me gustaría hablar, pero tengo mucha sed… ¿no tienes nada para tomar?"

"Eso depende… ¿te gusta la magia?" Minato pregunto. Los ojos de Maiko brillaron de felicidad.

"Oh, ¿eres un mago?" Maiko pregunto inocentemente.

"¡Así es… dime exactamente qué es lo que te gustaría tomar, y Minato El Místico hará que el objeto que deseas aparezca mágicamente!"

"… Realmente espero que no estemos presenciando un caso de pedofilia en progreso." Shinjiro le susurro a Akihiko.

"… Prepárate para derribarlo." Akihiko respondió.

"Chicos, vamos… solo está siendo amable. La niña parecía bastante triste." Junpei dijo.

"¿De verdad?... Bueno, ¿puedes hacer que una Mad Bull aparezca?" Maiko pregunto.

"Esa es difícil… pero veamos si me sale el truco…" Minato dijo, una mano en su barbilla. Froto sus manos y cerró los ojos. "Prepárate." dijo. Sacudió sus manos en el aire, haciendo un extraño circulo. "¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" exclamo, juntando sus manos con un aplauso. Se las arregló para atrapar el Compactador Dimensional entre sus manos, invocando una Mad Bull. "Una bebida para la señorita." dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Wow!" Maiko dijo. La niña tomo la bebida de sus manos, y se la bebió apresuradamente. Minato se rio. "Eso fue increíble… pero, sabes, me gustaría mucho algo de Takoyaki para acompañar esto. Pero Octopia está muy lejos…"

"¿Dijiste Takoyaki?" Minato dijo. "Estas de suerte… esa es mi especialidad. ¡Observa!" Se dio la vuelta, invocando un Takoyaki empaquetado con los colores de Octopia usando el Compactador Dimensional, y se lo entrego a Maiko una vez que completo el círculo. "Uno recién hecho en Octopia." _"Bueno, si cuentas 'estar dentro de esta cosa por más de cinco días' como 'recién hecho', pero tengo la sensación de que cualquier cosa perecedera no… 'perece' en el Compactador Dimensional."_

Maiko se quedó boquiabierta. "… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le pregunto.

"Pues con magia, desde luego." Minato respondió. "¿Ves algún lugar donde pude haber guardado todo eso?" pregunto, abriendo su chaqueta.

"… ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?" Maiko pregunto.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Como dije… soy una mala persona, y tendrías que ser una mala persona para aprender este tipo de magia." Minato dijo. "Pero tú eres una niña buena, ¿verdad? Vas a poder conseguir muchas cosas que yo no podría. Cosas como… ¡un show para acompañar tu comida! ¿Ves a esos tipos de ahí? ¿Qué te parece si tú nos dices que hagamos alguna acrobacia que quieras ver, y cada uno de nosotros nos turnamos para intentar hacerla?"

"… Oh, así que eso quería hacer." Akihiko dijo. "Que listo… a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido."

"Oh, amigo… No quiero parecer un perdedor frente a una niña pequeña…" Junpei dijo.

"Tch… esto va a ser vergonzoso." Shinjiro dijo.

"¿Están seguros? Nadie suele jugar conmigo." Maiko dijo.

"¡Entonces solo siéntate, disfruta, y déjanos animarte un poco!" Minato dijo, haciendo reír a Maiko.

"¡Esta bien, pero conste que tú lo pediste!" Maiko dijo. Minato le hizo un gesto a los chicos del SEES para que se acercaran, y el Cirque du SEES abrió sus puertas de manera oficial. Maiko demostró tener conocimiento sobre diversas maniobras en los pasamanos y en los diversos juegos en el santuario. Los únicos que lograron realizar todas las peticiones de acrobacias fueron Minato y Akihiko. Shinjiro y Junpei, por otro lado, fallaron miserablemente la mayoría del tiempo, pero ambos mostraron una mejoría constante conforme paso el tiempo. Eventualmente, Maiko tuvo que irse, y los miembros del SEES se despidieron de ella.

"… Eso fue sorprendentemente muy riguroso." Akihiko dijo. "Nunca pensé que una niñita supiera tantos movimientos."

"Ni que lo digas… ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer un salto mortal invertido desde el pasamanos?" Junpei dijo.

"No me lo recuerdes… Creo que tuve que usar mi regeneración para quitarme los cortes que me hice por deslizarme en la arena." Shinjiro comento.

Akihiko se rio. "Oigan, no lo hicieron tan mal." Les dijo, intentando animarlos.

"Si… de hecho pensé que ibas a romper el pasamanos, Shinji, pero no fue así. Eso es tener un buen control de tu fuerza." Minato comento. "Y tu ahora eres un poco más flexible, Junpei. Eso te ayudara en una pelea más de lo que crees."

"Buenas observaciones." Akihiko dijo. "Pero, vayamos a comer… Y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que iremos a Beef Bowl. Cortesía de Shinji."

"Tch… solo asegúrate de pedir otra cosa que no sean proteínas." Shinjiro dijo. Los chicos del SEES emprendieron el camino a la estación Iwatodai, y rápidamente ordenaron su comida una vez que llegaron a Beef Bowl.

"… Oye, Minato. Te quería preguntar… ¿cómo es que eres tan bueno con los niños?" Akihiko pregunto.

"Es porque estoy muy en contacto con mi niño interno." Minato respondió. "Una vez que sabes cómo piensa un niño, se vuelven más fáciles de manipular… más fáciles de controlar… y, si estas de humor, más fáciles de corromper."

"… Olvida que pregunte." Akihiko dijo, y Minato se rio.

"Oye, no tenía malas intenciones con Maiko, si es lo que te preocupa. Parecía que se estaba sintiendo sola y pasando por un mal momento, así que decidí ser esa buena persona que le alegro el día." Minato dijo.

"Oh, ¿se refieren a Maiko Oohashi?" uno de los meseros pregunto. "¿Jugaron con ella en el santuario?"

"Si, pasamos un rato ahí." Minato dijo.

"Eso fue muy amable de su parte… sus padres están pasando por un divorcio algo difícil, y ella quedo en medio de todo eso. Fueron buenas personas por hacer eso por ella… Yo mismo pase por eso de niño… no fue divertido." Dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida. "Les diré que… la primer orden va por la casa. Es bueno saber que alguien estuvo con ella para animarla un poco… Yo pude haber necesitado alguien así… ¡Oh, creo que estoy hablando de mas, ¿verdad?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Olviden que dije eso!" el mesero desapareció rápidamente en la cocina, dejando a todos menos a Minato un poco incomodos.

"… Piensa que somos unos santos, pero realmente no hicimos nada." Akihiko dijo. "… Pero claro, tenemos que pasarle esta victoria a Minato."

"Esto no es una competencia, Aki." Shinjiro dijo.

"No hice nada especial. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería que ella nos hiciera ejercitarnos, y la verdad solo pensaba en burlarme de ustedes si fallaban." Minato dijo. "Aunque, si el camino al Infierno esta pavimentado con buenas intenciones, supongo que el camino al Cielo esta pavimentado con malas intenciones." Se rio por el razonamiento. "Huh, ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez si sea un santo después de todo."

Los otros miembros del SEES presentes se rieron con él. "Tu línea de pensamiento siempre es de otro nivel, ¿sabes?" Junpei dijo.

"¿Verdad que si? Un momento, es el mismo diablo, y al siguiente, es un santo patrón." Akihiko dijo. "… Pero creo que necesitas ambos para tener la imagen completa."

"No sabía que eras un filósofo a escondidas, Akihiko." Minato dijo. "Aun así, es bueno que pienses así… eso te mantendrá en tu propio camino. El contenido de dicho camino… bueno, no hay muchas maneras de saberlo. Yo, por mi parte, sé que el mío es bastante oscuro, pero eso viene de experiencias pasadas."

"… Aunque dudo que pueda competir contigo en ese aspecto, no diré que el mío ha sido completamente fácil." Akihiko dijo, riéndose un poco. "Rayos, ¿qué pasa contigo y tus sermones? Debes disfrutas esto bastante."

"Tal vez sí. Tal vez no." Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hmph… bueno, ya sea que lo disfrutes o no, admito que reflexiones como estas siempre son reveladoras. De hecho, las aprecio." Akihiko dijo. "Me ayudas a ver muchas cosas con una perspectiva diferente. Y eso es mucho más útil de lo que crees."

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Tú eres Yo… Y Yo soy Tú…**

 **Serás bendecido al crear Personas del Arcano El Emperador…**

"Sabes, cuando te veo, veo a un niño en ti, Akihiko." Minato dijo.

"… No te discutiré eso. No soy tan arrogante como para llamarme a mí mismo un 'adulto', como a Shinji le encanta llamarse." Akihiko dijo.

"Eso es porque son un maldito adulto, Aki… a diferencia de ti, yo pude cuidar de mí mismo antes de regresar al SEES." Shinjiro dijo, haciendo reír un poco al boxeador.

"De acuerdo, es un buen punto."

"¡Oigan, les recuerdo que soy el más hombre aquí!" Junpei dijo, y el resto de los chicos del SEES se rio en respuesta.

"Lo que tú digas, Junpei." Akihiko dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, hablo en serio!" Junpei dijo en tanto que la comida llegaba. Sostuvieron conversaciones menores mientras comían, y regresaron al dormitorio. Yukari y Mitsuru se encontraba viendo televisión cuando llegaron.

"Bienvenidos." Mitsuru los saludo. "Akihiko, Shinjiro, deberían cambiarse… hay que ir a ver como esta Yamagishi de nuevo."

"Oye… no estarás tratando de presionarla para que se una a nosotros, ¿verdad?" Yukari pregunto.

"Claro que no… pero aun debemos monitorearla. Tú viste lo que le paso después de la batalla. El Sr. Toudou nos informó que su condición no pasara a mayores, pero me gustaría confirmarlo por mí misma." Mitsuru dijo. "Por eso, ustedes dos deberían apresurarse antes de que terminen las horas de visita."

"… Ya vamos." Shinjiro dijo, subiendo las escaleras. Akihiko fue detrás de él, dejando a Minato y a Junpei descansar en la sala. Al cabo de un rato, Shinjiro y Akihiko regresaron al primer piso, y se salieron del edificio junto a Mitsuru. Minato subió a su cuarto tan pronto como se fueron, y rápidamente se puso su gorra y su camiseta con los cuerpos derritiéndose, completando su atuendo con una chaqueta estilo militar negra con jeans negros y unos tenis. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Oh… ¿A dónde vas?" Yukari pregunto.

"Amigo, ¿vas a ir al club después de todo eso?" Junpei pregunto.

"No, no me voy a ir de fiesta, si es lo que preguntan. De hecho hay un lugar que me gustaría ir a visitar. Voy a tardar un poco, así que no me esperen despiertos." Minato respondió, saliendo del dormitorio antes de que pudieran decir algo, tomando el tren a Tatsumi Port Island. Sabía que no podía permitirse estar en terrenos de la escuela a medianoche, por lo que llego a la escuela a las nueve y media, y programo su reloj para que la alarma sonara diez minutos antes de las doce de la noche. _"De acuerdo… Jack, David, vayan a explorar el observatorio y avíseme si encuentran una entrada o algo."_ Minato ordeno mientras caminaba por el perímetro escolar.

 ** _"_** ** _Claro, Jefe."_** Jack respondió. Ambos Demonios aparecieron como Calaveras flotantes, y volaron hacia el observatorio. Minato encontró una oportunidad, y salto la cerca para entrar en terrenos escolares. Escucho mencionar a Akihiko que la electricidad en la escuela era cortada por las noches, y una mirada a una de las cámaras de seguridad confirmo sus sospechas. Mientras se aproximaba al observatorio, sus Demonios regresaron a él. **_"No hay ninguna entrada directa, pero tal vez puedas sacar uno de los paneles de vidrio. Algunos de ellos están flojos."_**

 _"_ _Desde luego. Voy a tener que hacerla de agente secreto, ¿eh? Bueno… será más divertido así."_ Minato dijo. _"Probablemente este bastante oscuro ahí dentro, esperemos que no haya gases inflamables ni nada de eso. Vamos a usar tus ataques de fuego bastante, David."_

 ** _"_** ** _Déjamelo a mí, Jefe. Te avisare si pasa algo."_** David dijo. Minato escalo hasta el tope del observatorio, invocando la enorme cabeza de Shiisaa para usarla como plataforma en múltiples ocasiones. Eventualmente, llego hasta la parte superior del observatorio, colocándose en el borde. Se volvió aparente que no le habían dado mantenimiento en años, y el exterior estaba rodeado de ventanas sucias.

 _"_ _Aquí estamos. Probemos con estas ventanas."_ Minato pensó. Con pequeños golpecitos, trato con diferentes ventanas para ver si alguna estaba floja. Rodeando casi medio domo, finalmente encontró una, y consiguió abrirlo a la fuerza. El vidrio se rompió, pero no le preocupo demasiado. Se asomó al interior, pero no logro distinguir nada. _"David, te toca."_

David apareció a su lado y toco un par de notas suaves con su violín, invocando múltiples orbes de fuego que descendieron lentamente en el interior. Iluminaron el área, y por lo que Minato pudo ver, parecía estar mayormente abandonado, a excepción de una pila de chatarra en una esquina. Salto al interior, usando la cabeza de Shiisaa para ralentizar su caída hasta que toco el piso. Las paredes metálicas se alineaban con un andamio que conducía a una sala de observación, y a dos puertas en la planta baja. Primero tomó fotos de la zona, antes de dirigirse a la pila de chatarra. _"¿Me pregunto si saldré de aquí con una arma de destrucción masiva en mis manos?"_ musito mientras buscaba entre los restos.

Lo primero que capto su atención una vez que comenzó a revisar las piezas metálicas fue que la gran mayoría de estas eran curvas y suaves al tacto… algunas piezas incluso parecían haber sido diseñadas para imitar partes de seres vivos. _"… Supongo que los HSWs pudieron haber sido hechos para parecer más realistas. Supongo que los modelos viejos posiblemente fueron diseñados para ser más similares a depredadores reales."_ Minato fotografió aquellas piezas que considero las más intactas.

La pila de metal solo ocultaba más metal debajo, por lo que Minato decidió avanzar, revisando las puertas. La primera de estas estaba fuertemente cerrada, así que el peli azul la abrió a la fuerza con una patada. Su pie se topó con concreto, y frunció el ceño. Arranco el resto de la puerta, y vio la parte exterior de una pared de Gekkoukan. _"Entonces es aquí donde se supone que iría la entrada."_ Minato observo. Tomo una fotografía del acceso sellado, antes de pasar al segundo piso.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un pequeño cuarto con una mesa de operaciones conectada a múltiples brazos mecánicos. A ambos lados de la habitación yacían numerosas herramientas de precisión de algún tipo, junto a un escritorio. Minato tomo algunas fotos de inmediato antes de acercarse a investigar el escritorio. Abrió el primer cajón, y frunció el ceño. _"Vacío. Mierda."_ Volvió su atención al segundo y al tercero, ambos habían sido vaciados. Incluso busco debajo de la mesa, pero aun así no encontró nada. No obstante, noto que el fondo del escritorio tenía un compartimiento secreto, y lo arranco de su base.

Dentro, encontró varias piezas pequeñas, empacadas de manera individual, y etiquetadas como 'Unidad #024:'con varios números romanos después de eso. _"Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Partes de robot sin usar, parece… ¿Pero que era la Unidad #024? Un HSW? ¿O algo más? Hmm..."_ Minato pensó. Fotografió las partes, y las guardo en el Compactador Dimensional. Ya tendría una charla con Mitsuru sobre esto después. Sin nada más que captara su interés en la habitación, Minato comenzó a caminar por el andamio hacia la sala principal del observatorio.

Al llegar ahí, se topó con una luz parpadeando en la habitación. _"Prepárense. No estamos solos."_ Minato dijo, con una mano en su Evocadora. Entro lentamente, y rápidamente ataco con el fuego de David, colocando su Evocadora en su sien. El cuarto estaba vacío, a excepción de la luz parpadeante que estaba colocada en lo que parecía ser un generador defectuoso sobre una mesa pequeña. Pero Minato observo una peculiar característica sobre el generador. _"… ¿Qué clase de generador tiene la mitad del tamaño de un sándwich y emite una luz azul?"_

Se acercó al extraño generador, y concluyo que la diminuta bombilla era parte de él. Esta denotaba una luz azul muy débil, y lo recogió con sumo cuidado. Al observarlo más detenidamente, tenía la forma de un ala de mariposa. "… ¿Qué demonios es esto?" Minato pregunto. Pudo sentir una pulsación proveniente de lo que sea que estaba sosteniendo. Era como si estuviera vivo. Negó con la cabeza, y lo dejo donde estaba. Tomo varias imágenes de la habitación como la encontró, antes de proceder a saquear los cajones de la mesa. En su interior había un archivo con varios documentos, cuyos títulos le parecieron interesantes.

Creación de Almas Artificiales, Mejoras al Alma, Reacciones Mecánicas frente a un Alma, Conciencia Artificial… hubiera comenzado a leer todos los documentos de no haber sido por el sonido de su alarma. _"… Bingo. Parece que me topé con una mina de oro."_ Minato pensó mientras guardaba el extraño generador azul y el archivo. Rápidamente salió del observatorio del mismo modo en que entro, y descendió fuera del perímetro de la escuela mientras la Hora Oscura llegaba. Observo como el observatorio parecía condensarse en una espiral de escaleras y pasadizos dando vueltas alrededor del Tartarus, y regreso al dormitorio.

 _"_ _Parece que tengo bastante que leer esta noche… y tengo la intención de tener otra amena charla con Mitsuru tan pronto como pueda."_


End file.
